Seth's Story
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Seth and Drew are best friends, but then they phase. What happens when Drew becomes the second girl wolf? Will they find imprinting is different between two wolves? Drew has to let the pack that hates her in on her abusive mother, loner life, and possible crush. Will her mother let Seth still come around after the imprint? Will she continue to sneak out? Did Seth find his girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Seth's Story Chapter 1: Some Weird Things….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

"Artemis, hurry up, you'll be late for practice," my best friend calls through my window. I roll my eyes and grab the bag with my soccer gear.

"Shut it, Clearwater! I told you to call me Drew, you know, like everybody else in their right mind," I say to Seth before hopping through my window. I don't feel like going through the long questioning that happens every time I go near my front door.

"It's my name for you. I can call you it because you love me," Seth teases while shoving my shoulder. This sparks a memory in my head…

*************************************_FLASHBACK*********************************_

_Six year olds Seth and I are panting and hiding in our secret spot. My mother stomps in search outside of their cubbyhole that she knows nothing of. She yells for me, making young me jump. Seth tries to calm me down, so he grins at me. _

_"That was a close call, Agent Artemis Moon," he said, making me smile back at him. No matter how down I get, Seth can always pull me out of my gloom._

_"I agree, Agent Hot stuff," I respond, giggling. My smile wipes away suddenly. "Hey, how come you get a nick name and I don't?"_

_"Okay, I'll give you one," Seth says while thinking. _

_"No, you chose your name!" I whine. "Okay, I have an idea. We will be best friends forever and ever. We can each make a name for each other because I love you," I said, my young innocence shining off my face._

_"Gross, I don't love you," Seth cringes away in disgust. _

_I laugh and say, "Ewe! You have cooties! I love you, just not like that. You should have been…my brother!"_

_"Then I love you too. Let's make a pact; best friends for life?" Seth agrees. I nod and spit on my hand and hold it out to Seth who does the same. We shake and burst out laughing. "How about you change your name to Drew like you always wanted to. Then, only I will call you Artemis." Drew is my middle name, but I have always loved it more than Artemis._

_"Okay and your nick name will be Wolfe because you love Wolves," I squeal. _Drew,_ I think, _it is just right.

****************************_END OF FLASHBACK_************************************

"Dude, I should call you by your nick name then," I say. Seth was such an arrogant little kid. Who would nickname themselves Hot stuff? Silly Seth! I stop walking and crouch down like I am calling a dog. "Come here Wolfe, come here!" I say this in the annoying voice people use to talk to their pets. I stand and ruffle Seth's hair. "That's a good boy!" Seth ducks his head under my hand and chuckles.

"Always have been on the slower side haven't you?" Seth asks jokingly.

"Yes, that's why I play left forward on the _boys _soccer team," I say as we keep walking to our field. He smiles; probably thinking of the day when I demanded I got to try out for the team. The problem with being a girl on the reservation is that the school is small and they don't have enough girls to make a girls' soccer team, so I just joined the boys' team; I am plenty good enough; I even start.

Seth has always considered me as one of the guys and that's the way I like it. Although, I am not like most of the girls you always hear about who plays on an all boys' team. I actually wear make up and dresses. I paint my nails and curl my long brunette hair. The thing that makes me different than most girls who are all frilly and jumpy is that I hate all of those things. I hate to shop or actually go to the salon; I just paint my nails and wear dresses if I have them. I normally dress like one of those badass biker chicks, so when I wear a dress it is normally black or punk, something that goes along with my attitude. I put little thought in my outfits, but I make sure they speak my mind.

I don't care to watch a wrestling match on the weekend or, when we were younger, roll in the mud. My interests are just like a boy's interest. Seth's favorite thing of me is I love sports - watching them, playing them, and even coaching them.

Seth doesn't look where he is walking and bumps into me, shoving us both on the ground. "Seth, do that again and I will slap you," I grumble, shoving Seth off of me. Of course, Seth always distracts himself whether he is talking or not. Most of the time Seth is talking.

"Sorry, you make a good cushion by the way, Drew," Seth says while winking at me and making me roll my eyes. "Come on, I'll race you to the bleachers!"

"Oh, you are going down, Clearwater," I say with a sly grin.

"In your dreams, Moon," Seth says. Whenever we are competitive we tend to slip into using our last names. I will sometimes just call Seth by his last name in a way to annoy him. We crouch down and he says, "Go!" I am in the lead since I start off like a rocket. Seth, being our mid-mid field player, always has amazing speed and stamina, but tends to start slow. In the end, Seth beats me by a hair and we don't notice huge mountains standing in our way. Oh, wait; they are actually living people who just feel like mountains.

Jared Cameron, their leader while at school, turns around when Seth hits him square in the back. For an odd reason, Sam Uley is here as well. Sam has already graduated, but he is the leader of their group when they aren't in school. Seth and I call them a cult. They certainly act like one.

"Sorry, we didn't see you," Seth says, flashing an embarrassed smile.

"Just watch it, kid," Paul Lahote sneers. They are a few grades above us. I am a freshman, as is Seth. I hold my tongue, wanting to kick his butt. I may have been able to before he 'changed', but now he'd squash me like a bug. I have always been good at fights, for a girl, but I am not what people call skilled; more like lucky. Seth always jokes, saying I am a street fighter who knows how to survive but not excel. I never fight on the streets or anything. I am known to have a temper and every now and then, one of the girly girls ticks me off. They are normally not looking for a fight and go down in seconds.

I have been in a few fistfights, none too serious, but Seth tries his best to keep me out of them. Seth knows he should have helped me in the past situations, but I get mad when he intervenes on my 'business'.

Seth and I brush past the bulky guys and hurry toward the locker rooms. I notice Sam keeps staring at Seth, not a good sign, but I brush it aside. "What is up with those guys? They look like they've gone on steroids, especially that Paul _Lahore_," I whisper to Seth, purposely messing up his name.

Seth chuckles, "I guess they are a cult, but I've never really seen them doing anything bad. Don't let those rumors get in your head, Drew." I know he is right. That's Seth, always looking on the positive side of things. I think that's what keeps me from blowing my top. Seth pushes his way into the guys' locker room while I go into the girls'.

It is really unnecessary for me to even go to the locker room. I never change unless the game is straight after school, but the boys seem to find too much trouble by changing at their house. I am on the Junior Varsity team but am still considered a 'captain', even though Couch doesn't officially pick them for JV. Seth and Matthew, our goalie, are the other 'captains'.

At the field, Matthew gives the team instructions of what Coach talked to us about after yesterday's practice. Mostly every day for JV, the 'captains' run the practice. After our Friday game, he pulls us three to the side and explains exactly what he wants us to do everyday. He runs the Monday practices, though.

It is always my job to inform them of the pro's and con's of last night's game, informing each player of their mistakes and finishing them with one compliment so they don't feel like I hate them. It is Seth's job to pump them up before every game, one of the many things he is good at. Matthew and Seth go over the weekend schedule every Saturday and Matthew continues to tell them any other info. This is a system.

The problem in the system, you may ask? Matthew takes forever to explain things. "I bet you twenty bucks that he repeats what color to wear to the game twice," I whisper to Seth, making him grin.

"You're on. He did that last week, no way will he do it again," he whispers back.

"Exactly why he is so predict-" I begin but get cut off.

"Are you two done over there?" Matthew demands. They may be captains, but Seth and Matthew hate each other. That is saying a lot considering how nice Seth is.

"We were talking strategies," Seth lies.

"Yeah, just like last time," a guy whispers. I shoot him a death glare, which shuts him up quickly. The rest of practice is a bunch of drills to get everybody in shape and performance ready. At times, I wish we had an assistant coach to help out with these things, but then I remember they would probably screw up the system.

"Alright, you know we have spring break this week. Coach gave us no practice but he expects us to maintain a daily workout. Don't slack off. We'll see you Monday," Seth says at the end. They all jump and holler and run off the field. "Drew, you want to hang at my place?"

I notice he is nervous. It is a perk of being a best friend. "Which one of the guys is coming over?" I ask knowingly.

He sighs and we stuff our things in our bags and begin the walk home. "Jacob Black I'm not scared of him, but…" Seth trails off. I get what he's saying; Seth finds it awkward.

"I'll be there, but I call first shower," I say. Seth shrugs and kicks a rock. We walk most of the time back in silence, something we rarely see. "What's up?"

"It's nothing just…" Seth says, averting my gaze. I nudge his shoulder and we walk around the back of Seth's house. "Fine, so I just don't get it. Everybody says the cult is so bad, but then why do all the elders not have a problem with it? They even like it! I just…I don't know." He isn't scared of the cult, but I never pegged him to be one of those guys that wants to be in it. My eyes bulge out of my head.

"You like it don't you? Are you going to join them?" I ask in shock and slight horror. We both never hated it and at times when we were younger we both pretended to be in one of our own. As we grew older, we heard rumors that kind of scared me, but Seth didn't believe them. The only problem I have with it is that it seems to strip the guy of their past life and friends.

"No! They…okay just a bit, but it's not what you are thinking," Seth argues.

"Yes it is! Are you seriously going to beef up and just forget about all of your friends?" I say angrily. Seth finally looks at me with a slight pain in his eyes. No, it isn't pain; it is a longing.

"I don't want to be in it, okay?" he mutters. "Look, did you notice Quil is with them now? Have you ever actually looked at them? They all have each other's back and they seem to have a good time everywhere they go…" I stay silent, thinking. "Plus, Sam has given me these weird looks. What the heck does that mean?"

I roll my eyes, trying to comfort him. "Well, if you want to be in that thing, just don't forget about me. Okay?" I ask him. He grins and nods. I don't need to worry about during school. Sure we are the best of friends at home, but at school things are different. He has his friends and I have…acquaintances. Seth always offers for me to sit with him or him sit with me, but I refuse. "No steroids or anything, either."

"Aw, you know I couldn't forget about you, Drew," Seth teases, messing up my hair. I step on Seth's foot before I open the back door. This house is like a second home to me. It is definitely more pleasant than my home.

"Hey, Art, hey Seth," my father figure, Harry, calls. Harry Clearwater is Seth and Leah's dad, but I like to think that he is my own, too. Art is a name only Seth and Harry call me. It's an inside joke for the fact that that's the beginning of my name, yet I am the worst artist known alive. I grin and walk to him, spying on what he's cooking.

"Cooking… let me guess, fish?" Seth asks without hesitation. He chuckles and begins setting the table. I pass Sue on my way to the shower and we exchange a smile. Sue is the second mom I wish I had instead of my own. After my shower, I change into the clothes I keep here; yes I come that often.

Seth and I have grown up together. We have about two or three different secret paths in the woods that lead back and forth to our houses. Seth is the only one who knows anything close to the truth of about my mother. My dad walked out on me when I was young. Growing up with Seth, I have become a slight tomboy, but Leah has kept me from being a total one. Leah and I were never too close due to age differences, but I would see her a lot while here with Seth.

We relax most of the day outside like normal. By the time dinner rolls around, the smell of fish has invaded their home. "With as much fish you all cook, I'd think it has a permanent smell burned in," I joke just before hearing the doorbell ring.

Billy and Jacob Black come in. They come here a lot, but things have been awkward since Jake has 'changed', although, Seth still looks up to him, just at a distance.

"Where is Leah?" I ask.

"She isn't feeling well," Sue says and I nod my head. They make small talk most of the dinner, but Seth and I talk to ourselves. When Sue brings out a steaming hot desert, Seth, being the idiot he is, reaches out and pulls the iron skillet closer to him.

Everyone gasps in shock as Seth whips his hand back in pain. I grab his arm and notice something strangely odd. "Seth, you are really hot," I say worriedly.

"So you two are a couple now? I saw that coming," Jacob snorts.

"No, dimwit. I mean his arm is on fire," I repeat, making Sue come over to check. I hold a hand to his forehead. "Seth, you have a major fever."

Jacob, Harry, and Billy all meet eyes and nod. Great, another secret the cult won't tell us. "Artemis, you'd better get home before you catch what Seth's got. I have a feeling it's mono, it has been running around lately," Harry says. He's always insisting on calling me anything but Drew just to unnerve me.

"Dad, I really am fine. I think it's just the steam coming off that dish," Seth says.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Billy says and stares me straight in the eyes.

"Don't be rude to-" Seth starts but I cut him off and stand.

"I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you tomorrow, Seth," I say before walking out. Yes, I can be kind of dramatic, but this wasn't just drama. Billy really must hate me. I think on this as I shove my way through the trees. I'd taken the long way home without realizing that I will have to go through my front door this way. Crap.

The door flies open before I even knock. My mother, Melody, tries to block my path but I duck under her. Melody has a bottle in hand, indicating she is either drunk or almost there. "Where have you been? You didn't wake me up for work. If I was late, you were going to pay for it," Melody threatened. She slings her arm over my shoulder and tries to turn me around. "Look at your mother when she is talking to you!"

"Yes, mother? I was at soccer practice. Then, I walked home with Seth to his house and ate dinner there," I say. Melody wants to know every detail about everything I do. You would think she is a good mother by that, but alas no. She is normally too drunk to be. Sometimes we will have a sober talk and that is when I almost like her. Almost.

Other nights, she will get drunk and high. All I know is that no drugs have stepped on this property, so I don't ask questions. Those are the nights when Melody brings out the belt. It isn't often, but almost every three months, sometimes more. I will always have the scars on my back forever.

"Did he touch you? You are too young to be touched like that. You know what? You are grounded, I don't want you seeing Seth again," Melody screeches. When she jumps to conclusions like that, it tells me not to argue because she won't remember a thing.

I sigh, "Yes, Mother." Falling on my bed, all I want is a friend. Seth is busy and the people I sit at lunch with are not my friends. You would think since I am athletic that I'd fit in. Wrong. I don't get bullied or made fun of; they just don't like me. No, that's not the word. They are scared of me, people have even told me. I don't mind because I don't really pay attention to a social life at school. Afterward, I hang with Seth. I don't think it's a friend I want; it is more of a family. A sense of the fact that somebody with always be there for me.

When I can't get to sleep at almost one in the morning, I pull out my phone and call Seth. "Hello?" Seth answers with a deep voice telling me he just woke up.

"Hey, Wolfe, it's me. I can't sleep, are you still feeling sick?" I ask quietly, trying not to draw Melody's attention. My house, if that's what you want to call it, consists of cardboard thin walls that form two bedrooms large enough to barely fit a bed and a dresser. It's a one-story house with a living room/kitchen in between the two rooms.

"I was never sick in the first place," Seth grumbles. "Come on over." I grin and climb out my window. I get there in seven minutes and rap two times on his window, using our signal. I find Seth trying to stay awake on the edge of the bed. I climb over him and get comfy.

"Thanks," I whisper before my eyes get heavy. We are merely best friends. We are there when we need each other; it has been that way since we were kids. Seth and I would have sleepovers and would sneak over when we couldn't get to sleep. As we grew older, we still found it normal. Seth's parents are fine with it by now and when Melody isn't drunk and she sees Seth, she is fine with it. The times when she is drunk and comes to my room she just ends up calling me a whore. Sometimes she will yell at Seth, but he always stays to 'protect' me. She's never gone further than a little yelling.

"No problem," Seth sighs.

We wake up in a surprisingly comfortable way. I find myself pulled against Seth's chest. Normally we are never even touching if we sleep together. Seth is still asleep and I look at him. Why would Seth pull me to him? Maybe he didn't. Maybe I wrapped around him, but why would either of us want to do that? I figure I shouldn't ponder on that for long; it would get awkward thoughts on my mind.

I pull my face away from his chest and try to squirm free. This jolts Seth awake. Darn, I didn't want him to realize. Seth's face is a look of surprise, not horror like I expected. He releases me and scoots a little further away.

"Sorry about that," Seth says awkwardly. I grin at him and he grins back.

"It's fine. Seth, you are still burning up. Are you sure you feel fine?" I ask worriedly. I had woken up in a world of heat since I was crushed against his shirtless chest.

"Well, I'm hungry, if that's what you mean," Seth says before stepping out of bed. I laugh and get up. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Hey Sue, Harry," I nod to each of them before grabbing a piece of bacon. I look over at them when they don't answer. Both have worried or surprised looks on their faces.

"Artemis…you came over last night?" Sue asks. Normally they don't comment on this subject because it brings up awkward conversations like how there is nothing romantic going on or how neither of us has hit 'that' stage in our life, referring to the point where we actually want to date. Something weird is going on here.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep…" I say, trailing off when I notice Harry's glare at Seth. "Was that a problem?"

"No dear, not at all. It's just we thought Seth was sick and we don't want you getting it," Sue says.

"That's right, it must have slipped my mind," I say. Seth and I plop down on the couch and dig in.

"I'm off to the store, Art-mis do you want me to drive you home?" Harry says. Another thing that is unusual appears today. Another one of our inside jokes, when Seth and I was litter, before I changed my name, he couldn't pronounce it right. He kept forgetting the _e_, so now it's another nickname. Almost all of my nicknames have a meaning behind them.

"Um, okay. I'll see you later Seth," I say, giving Seth a questioning look. He gives me the signal that he'll text me. I grin and walk off with Harry. He pulls up next to my house.

He gives me an uncomfortable look and says, "You better not come around for the next few days. Seth has a high fever and we don't want you sick."

I nod my head and say goodbye before running off. I spend most of the day doing homework due to the fact I have nothing else to do. Around six in the afternoon, my phone buzzes. It's from Seth.

_Seth: Wasn't my parents acting weird?_

_Drew: Yeah, did they not want me there? I mean we've slept like that for years._

_Seth: Maybe they think we actually like each other! Lol!_

_Drew: That's funny. Maybe you can figure it out. Are you still in solitary?_

_Seth: Yep. I don't even feel hot or cold. Mom's kept me outside, not in my bed, outside!_

_Drew: That's a new one. Come over tomorrow, I need help on this project._

_Seth: Okay, when?_

_Drew: Morning?_

_Seth: I'll be there. So is your mom drunk or normal tonight?_

_Drew: Drunk. I think I hear her walking here! What should I do?_

Seth doesn't respond, which annoys me to no end. I don't dwell on it because soon my door flies open. Melody walks, no stumbles, in. "Somebody called me. You know Harry Clearwater?" she asks. I nod my head. "Well they said he's dead. Poof, gone, just likes that."

"What? You're drunk; you don't know anything! You are lying!" I scream at my mother while jumping to my feet.

"I'm…I'm not lying! They called and said something about a heart attack. Don't you _ever_," Melody screeches and smacks me across the face, "tell me I'm drunk. Do I seem drunk to you?"

Yes, I think. "Sorry, you are right. I just want to be alone," I mumble. Melody nods her head and tries to kiss me on the head, but I scoot over. After giving me a dirty look, Melody walks out of the room. After that, I jump through my window and rush over to the quickest path. I have to be there for Seth. I have to, no matter what. What if it's really true? Melody was drunk, but why would she make up something like that? Halfway there, I run into a huge brick wall with the name of Jared.

"What are you doing here, Artemis?" Jared says, blocking her path.

"Don't call me that. I'm going to see Seth," I hurry.

"No, you can't," Jared says, standing firm.

"I have to! Is it true that Harry Clearwater died?" I tremble.

"Yes and they are going through a _family _issue. He needs to be with his family and you aren't part of that," Jared says harshly. I know I shouldn't take anything seriously coming from him, but that really got to me. I always would think of Seth as my family, always. It was better to think that way instead of thinking of Melody as my only family.

"I don't care. He needs me, I can feel it," I say, trying to push past him. He really feels like a brick wall. Tears are streaming down my face. I cannot believe Harry is really dead.

"You can't feel it," Jared argues, but he is giving me a suspicious look.

"I can. It…you wouldn't believe me, but I can feel it," I scream, pounding my fist on his chest. It hurts me more than him.

"Try me, how can you feel it?" Jared asks. He is looking at me the same way Harry was looking at Seth at dinner the other day. Oh, poor Harry! Poor Seth!

"Why? Just so you can laugh at me? I can feel it because there is like a pain in my gut. He just lost his father, of course he is in pain," I spit.

"Go home, Artemis," Jared argues.

"Don't call me that! Only Seth can!" I roar and punch him in the face. I scream in pain, pretty sure I just broke my wrist.

"Great, now I have to take you to the hospital," Jared says. I am on my knees in pain and grief, but Jared just picks me up and walks to my house. "Hello, Ms. Moon. Your daughter seems to have hurt her wrist. Do you care if I take her to the hospital?" Jared asks Melody when she opens the door.

"Sure, whatever. Go to the one in Forks, they normally let them stay over night," Melody gargles.

"Can't I take her to the reservation hospital?" Jared whines.

"No, they don't take my insurance! Now go away, kid," she screams, shutting the door. Jared sighs but takes me to the hospital.

When we near it, I breathe, "How…can you carry me…that far? I weigh like a hundred ten pounds!"

"Don't ask," Jared says. We wait in the E.R. until Dr. Cullen shows up. "Can't we have a different doctor?" Jared seethes under his breath so low that only I can hear.

"Sorry, we are very busy. I promise, you can be with Drew all you want," Dr. Cullen says. How did he hear that? Jared shakily agrees. In the room, Dr. Cullen takes an X- ray of my hand. When he walks past me, I smell something that makes me crunch my nose in disgust. It's a sickly sweet smell and it's burning my nose. I'm not the only one who smells this; Jared is going so far as to barely breathing so as not to smell him.

"How is it?" I ask, the pain slowly going away even though I didn't take any medicine.

"Well…" Dr. Cullen begins and locks eyes with Jared. "Have you broken your wrist before and how long ago?"

"Never," I respond. Why do weird things start happening everywhere I goes?

"It looks like you broke your wrist punching this young man. Although, there is no need for a cast because of your fast metabolism has begun healing. I just need to pop it into place and you are free to go," he says as if this is obvious.

"What? I'm no doctor, but brakes do not heal in an hour!" I say disheveled.

"It does for your kind, since you are a shape-shift-" Dr. Cullen says, but stops when Jared jumps to his feet.

"What you mean is she didn't actually break her wrist, right?" Jared interrupts frantically.

"Can I have a word with you in the hallway?" Dr. Cullen asks. Jared follows him in the hallway. I somehow pick up a few words.

"Not…shifter…girl…never," Jared says.

"Yes… can smell it," Dr. Cullen says. I fall back on the bed, letting one tear slip in grief before falling asleep. I wake up hours later in my room with a note stuck to my window.

It reads, _it's not broken, don't try to go to Seth. The funeral is in three days. Your mother scares me…Jared._

He meant the mother part in a funny way, but that doesn't cheer me up. The fact that they have a funeral planned proves it's true! I don't care what he says; I am seeing Seth.

I am walking along a path but hear something nearby. Straying from the path, I find a sight that nearly knocks me off my feet. There, standing in the clearing are two huge wolves taller than horses! The larger one is all black and he growls at me, causing me to shriek. The other one is smaller but still towers over me. Frozen in fear, the smaller wolf walks closer to me and I am stuck helpless. He is going to eat me! When I am in reaching distance, the wolf sticks its head under my hands wanting me to pet it. When I feel the russet fur, I scream in horror and run home.

I decide not to tell anybody of this. They wouldn't believe me, not even Seth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to rewrite it in first person. I hope you like this, I have a good time writing it! Review, tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth's Story Chapter 2: Where is Seth?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: There is some 'extreme' cursing on here. They don't clarify on what's allowed here and what's not. Sorry, but they are just words. Tell me if it gets too bad and I can up the rating or take them out. Thanks!<strong>_

Drew's POV

The day after the wolf experience was uneventful except for the fact that Seth blows me off! Seth doesn't answer my calls and neither does Sue. I know they are grieving, but they would always answer to me. I have called them a dozen times in an emergency before, so what makes now so different? The day before the funeral, I am tempted to sneak through the woods, but I remember my last time. I am not taking any chances with those wolves in the woods.

On the day of the funeral, I wake up late. Melody, for once, isn't drunk or high and walks in. "Drew, honey, how are you doing? Has Seth answered your calls?" Melody asks.

"Melody, don't try to comfort me," I mumble as I pick through my closet for a dress. I call my mother Melody when she isn't drunk or high. If she were either of those things, then I'd get hit if I would call her Melody. When she is normal, she understands because she realizes she needs to be there more, but she doesn't do a thing about it. That's another thing that pisses me off.

"Do you need a new dress? I could take you shopping or even pick it out for you," Melody offers.

"If you really want to help, drive me over to Seth's house," I counter her.

Melody squirms uncomfortably. "You know I can't. Do you want new shoes?" she says, making me roll my eyes. Really, that's the best she can muster?

"Please, Seth owes me twenty dollars. If I give you the money, will you drive me?" I beg. I know Melody loves a chance to get money, most likely for drugs. The one thing Melody is good at is keeping herself from taking money from the bank account that I use for food and other necessaries. Somehow, she has a ounce of control, but will do anything to get extra cash.

"I don't like taking money from you, but I guess it won't hurt," Melody says, grabbing my wrist so tight it hurts. Sometimes, I think she is bipolar. The drinking and drugs could cause it, or that could be why she does that.

We pull up to Seth's house and I storm up to the door. Melody is waiting in the car. Sue shouldn't recognize my car if they are trying to avoid me because it is extremely rare when I can get my mother to drive me anywhere.

Knocking on the door, I rock back and forth nervously on my feet. Sue opens the door hesitantly and she gets a worried look seeing me. "Mrs. Clearwater, I am so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do for you? Could I see Seth?" I say, quickly embracing Sue in a hug. At least I tried to be polite in the beginning.

"Umm…Thank you, but Seth isn't here," Sue says and I can tell she is hiding something.

"Doesn't he need to get ready for the…funeral?" I ask, choking up on the last word. I hate being so emotional, but it is a part of being a girl.

"Did we not tell you? That has been moved to tomorrow, I mean Thursday," Sue says.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why?" I ask. Sue should be used to me being so bluntly rude by now. Normally I feel sorry, but they are hiding something from me.

"Leah feels guilty and we are afraid she can't hold it together tonight," Sue says, tears glistening in her eyes.

"What did Leah do? Maybe I can help her," I offer.

"No, she isn't here either, Drew," Sue tells me.

"Where are they, exactly? Seth kind of owes me money," I say, giving me an excuse to talk to him.

"Date!" Sue rushes. I give her a questioning look. "Um, I think he mentioned a date. Maybe he has finally hit that stage." That is a total lie. Seth would have told me, right? Why do I feel so torn at the idea of Seth on a date? I literally felt a stab in my gut.

"I see. Tell him to call me. I think your all your phones must be broken, I've been calling the past few days," I say before walking out the door, not waiting for an answer. In the car, I hear a heartbreaking howl. I knew I saw wolves.

"Where's the money?" Melody asks. I sigh and pull out one of my last twenty bucks from my own wallet and give it to her. "Did you see Seth?"

"No," I spit. Melody isn't on the road home. Where is she going? "Melody, the way home is the opposite way. The funeral has been moved to tomorrow, by the way."

"Perfect, now we can spend all day shopping," Melody says. Oh no, this is going to be a long day!

* * *

><p>Seven shopping bags later, my hands are cramped and my wallet is empty. I have no clue how Melody gets this much money to spend on me, but she is always looking for more. Maybe she is just looking for cash, but couldn't you just take it out of the bank? I now have six different dresses with matching jewelry and shoes. I picked out four of the dresses. The other two Melody picked. Melody keeps picturing me as a girly girl, so she got a bright pink and green polka dotted dress. The other one has a bunch of flowers on it and it's Valentine themed. To say I was furious with her is an understatement! She should either pay more attention to me or not try at all; she just makes it worse.<p>

Those two makes me want to puke, but at least I'm not forced to actually wear them. The only things I had to pay for were the jewelry and just that made me broke. I was thinking of getting a job. It would be helpful.

Around eleven at night, I finally get a sign that Seth is alive. I answer my buzzing phone. "Seth Clearwater! You better get your butt down here and explain yourself right now!" I scream at him.

"I can't, I'm so exhausted. I just phase…um never mind," Seth says and I can hear the tiredness in his voice. That still doesn't excuse him from ignoring me for forever.

"Okay, then I'm coming over," I say.

"No! Uh…I'll be asleep by then. Look, I just called to make sure you are okay," Seth lies. He won't be asleep, if I run I could be over there before the end of this conversation!

"Me? Of course I am okay! Where have you been for the last three days?" I scream in the phone. Why would he think I'm not fine?

"Well…it's a long story. I am really tired, but I'm sorry I couldn't reach you. I would have visited but…never mind. So anything…interesting happen?" Seth asks tiredly.

"No. Are you okay?" I ask. I don't have to ask any further for him to understand.

"I guess, just…sad. Are you? I know you thought of him like your dad," Seth says. I can hear the grief in his voice.

"I wish I were there," I whine. "You are definitely not okay. I know I'm not, so you can't possibly be," I gush. Okay, these are the few times I will admit to being a girl. I just can't stop an emotional side to me.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?" Seth asks dazed. I laugh for the first time in the past three days. Seth fell asleep.

"Silly Seth, get some sleep. I'll talk to you at…the funeral," I say. I hang up and fall asleep almost instantly knowing Seth is okay. It's odd; I have never been so hung up about him before. It's like I could feel he was in pain. Great, now I seem like some sappy girl.

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since Harry died and I have still not seen Seth. He hasn't even come to school or practice. He has avoided my calls and texts as well. His family keeps moving the funeral back for random reasons, most of them being Leah. Finally, they got a solid date and stuck to it.<p>

Melody curls my hair and braids back my bangs. Like I said, I _almost_ like her when she is normal. Melody even made me a pancake breakfast. It's three o'clock and time to leave. I hurriedly dab extra waterproof mascara on. I stare at myself in the mirror and look for any imperfections. I don't know why I am so picky; it is just a funeral. _Seth is going to be there_. Wait, what? Where did that thought come from? Seth is just my best friend, period. I blink in my confusion.

I wish I were taller, but I have probably reached the end of my growth. I am about 5'3", if only I would grow to be 5'8". I have a small waist with basically no curves whatsoever. I have large white - blue eyes, plump lips, and a small nose. My face is wide but my flowing long hair compliments it well. I am not one to be vain, but I do consider myself to be above average, but I do not take advantage or show it off. In stead, I make myself to be striking with the outfits I wear.

Most people can't pull off a straight cut across their chest, but I can. Surprisingly, I know much about fashion. I am wearing a black peplum style midi dress that goes just above my knees. I have a golden necklace on and heels with gold trim.

Pulling up to the church, dread fills me to the bone. I just sit in the car, breathing deeply. Melody walks inside, leaving me alone. _Some mother!_ I think I'm going to have an anxiety attack. I begin to tremble and I'm clutching at my stomach hoping I won't puke. This doesn't seem possible; there is no way he actually died. My head is spinning. Suddenly, the door opens and I jump.

Seth shakes my arm and says, "Drew, you're heart is getting really fast. Calm down, it'll be okay."

I shake my head over and over. Seth climbs in and sets me on his lap. I close my eyes and clutch my stomach. "How…how can you tell?" I mumble out.

Seth stiffens but pulls me into a hug. "I just can. Look at me come here. It's okay I'm here. Harry wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you to honor him and remember the good memories during his life," Seth whispers, rubbing my back. It helps me calm down a little; I have to admit it. My head is still dizzy but I stopped shaking and my stomach isn't nauseous anymore.

I realize my heart is fast for a different reason now, only making it speed again. _Seth has me on his lap!_ Again, where did that thought come from? I pull my head up and look at him. "Thanks," I mumble. We get out of the car and he grabs my hand. We are certainly not a couple. We do this all the time in a totally platonic way. I am there to support him and vice versa.

I get a good look at Seth and do a double take. Seth is now much taller than me, almost 6-foot I suspect. He isn't the same scrawny kid. He beefed up and has large biceps but not the gross kind. In fact, his entire body seems to have gotten muscled. It's like he finally grew into his body. I bet he has a six-pack hiding under his shirt. Seth's once shaggy hair is cropped short, just like I'd been telling him to do for a while.

"What…happened?" I whisper, staring him up and down. Seth grins down at me, making me realize how short I am, again.

"Growth spurt hit me well, huh?" he asks with a wink.

"Seth, I don't think they happen in just a week. You skipped so much soccer and school. I thought you had mono, but it seems you've hit the gym more," I say while walking inside. As we begin to take our seats, I give him a hug. Seth has tears brimming his eyes. "I'll be behind you if you need anything."

Seth sits in the front row since he is immediate family. The chairs are packed so close together it's a wonder how some people can fit in here. I could literally lean forward and rest my head on Seth's shoulder without it looking odd. As the service begins, Seth trembles. I am guessing it's from him crying. Tears begin streaming down my face.

I reach forward and put my hands on Seth's shoulder, making him turn around. I smile in assurance at him. A silent tear falls from his face as he gives me a grim smile. I can see he stopped shaking. Sam Uley is staring at us with a confused expression. Jared is doing the same and he seems to be trying to figure out something about us. I give them a glare before turning back around.

When it's my turn to speak, I can barely walk up there. Seth squeezes my hand and he goes to speak before me. I don't really listen. What if I mess up? Can I even muster the will to open my mouth? Oh no, Seth walks off stage. It's my turn! This is horrid! I won't be able to do it.

Somehow, I walk to the podium and lift my head. You aren't scared, you aren't emotional, I think to myself, you are strong and don't need any help. Taking a shaky breath, I begin.

"Harry Clearwater meant something to anybody who saw him. He was kind, caring, and very funny. He…" I look out at the people, throw away my cards, and sigh. I am going to wing it. "Now, my father walked out on me when I was young, as most of you know. Everybody would give me pitiful looks or not even look at me. Harry was different. He took me in like one of his own. I would go there and look at him like my own father. He has taught me to hunt, fish, laugh, and joke. His entire family is full of loving and kind people. Harry loved to give me nicknames and he knew he was the only person I'd actually let call me something other than my own name. I want to wish his family my apologies. He was an amazing person." I walk off stage right into Seth's arms.

"Did you seriously wing that?" he whispers. Seth's voice is clogged with tears. I nod my head and let the tears fall silently.

"We better go sit down," I mumble and pull away. I don't let go of his hand until we sit down. The rest of the funeral passes in a blur for me. Seth, Sam, Jared, Jacob, Paul, and Quil move the casket into the car. Only immediate family goes to the burial, but hours after everybody leaves, I go to his grave to find I'm not alone.

Leah is kneeling by his grave, crying. Before even thinking about it, I kneel next to Leah and wrap an arm around her. She doesn't even look up, just sits and weeps into my arms. I am surprised Leah is letting me comfort her; normally she'd shove me away. Around five minutes later, a howl rips into the air. It is the same one I heard before. Leah's head whips around toward the woods.

"Excuse me, Drew, I better get going," Leah whispers and runs off. She runs into the woods, so I follow. Why would she go into the woods? It worries me. Leah is fast, that is for sure. Another howl, this time closer, sounds. It is a sad howl, somehow I can tell that, like they are mourning. I run for about five minutes before giving up. She just disappeared. I sigh and go back home. Around eleven, I call Seth. It rings six times before going to voice mail. I try again and get the same results.

Why wouldn't he answer? Seth never goes to bed before twelve. I groan and roll over. Eventually, around one, I fall asleep.

Today is our big game. It is against our rival school: Riverside.

I don't see Seth during period one or three. I don't have two with him. Seth shows for lunch but sits somewhere totally different. Seth sits with the cult! I slam my tray on the table, drawing attention to me. I don't care; I just glare at them. How could he do that? I would have expected I'd be told if Seth joined the cult.

"What's up with you?" Rocky asks. I glare at her and growl. Did I just growl? What is happening to me? I never growl! Rocky turns away, sorry she asked. During gym, Seth doesn't even look at me. I have had enough of this. Before he enters the boys' locker room, I grab him by his hair and pull him back. He doesn't move at first, but when Seth sees it's me he follows.

"Hey Drew," Seth says cheerily, earning another glare from me. "Is something wrong?"

"You. Are. With. The. Cult!" I scream. It isn't a question, just a statement. I am shaking with rage by now, literally and physically shaking. How could he do this to me? "You promised, Clearwater, you promised. I thought you were sick, but really you were just ditching me to go off with _them_."

"I didn't mean to ditch you. I didn't have a choice. You don't understand," Seth says, looking mildly afraid and extremely guilty.

"Then explain it to me! How can you not have a choice?" I screech.

"They aren't a cult. It's pretty awesome, actually. Look, just give me a while. I need to…control everything, okay?" Seth says with a light in his eyes. I can tell he loves everything about it. That helps me to stop shaking for some reason.

"What do you mean? You aren't making any sense? Are you glad you ditched me?" I ask with hurt in my voice and eyes. I thought I had finally found a person I could trust. "I can't believe you all pulled Leah into it, too!"

"I…can't tell you. I'm really sorry Art," Seth tries at a joke.

"That was only for the old Seth to call me. Not anymore," I roll my eyes in anger and storm off. The rest of the day is spent with me seething over it all. In Chemistry, Seth and I turn in a half finished project thanks to Seth.

"I totally forgot about this. I'm so sorry, Drew," Seth pleads.

"I would have done it if, oh I don't know, you'd answered my calls," I tell him, sitting back at our lab table. I ignore his attempts at apologizing and eventually Seth falls asleep. "He'd better be ready for our game," I mumble. At the end of class and end of school, I wake Seth up. Pulling him down to the field, I shove him in the locker room. Normally, we all meet out in the bleachers before games, but this is an emergency.

We have a tub we can soak in if we have sore muscles or felt like we pulled something. Yeah, we get a lot of stuff. I sit him on one of the benches and he tries his best to wake up. Filling up the tub with ice and water, I grin slyly. I pull his shirt and pants off of him and he gives me a confused look. "Oh, it's not like I haven't seen you in your underwear before."

Without saying another word, I grit my teeth, pull him up, and shove him into the tub. When he comes up for air he gasps and tries to glare at me. His glares are the cutest things! They turn into a pout that I can't resist.

"Why Drew? Why?" Seth says, not too hurt just annoyed. I am cracking up with laughter!

"I had to wake you up! You fell asleep and we have a game. Follow me, we need to get you something to boost your energy," I say and offer a hand to help him out. Seth takes my hand but doesn't let go. A mischievous grin appears on his face before he yanks me forward. I crash into the water with him. If you've never seen an ice bath, it isn't the largest thing ever. Thanks to me being unnaturally tiny, we barely fit.

When I come up for air, I gasp in shock and anger. "SETH!" I scream loud enough to be heard outside probably. He is laughing as hard as I was a few minutes ago and pulls me into a big bear hug. For some reason, his hug helps with the cold a little. "My phone was in my pocket!"

His face falls slack with guilt. "Drew, I am so, so sorry! I can buy you a new one. Will your mom get mad? Dammit, I feel so bad!" Seth rambles on before I burst out laughing.

"I was just kidding! You should have seen your face! It's in my bag," I laugh. He pulls me back into his bear hug and kisses the top of my head. He is the only person I allow to do that and only on some occasions.

"Drew, you are really hot," Seth says, feeling my forehead.

That is when I hear the laughter from behind us. My head whips around and Seth does slowly. He must have known the entire team was standing right behind us! I smack Seth on the back of the head and climb out. They keep joking at us that 'you two are the cutest couple ever' and 'I saw that coming!'

Seth climbs out and he is the unlucky one. He is dripping wet in his white underwear. Not a sight I want to see! Suddenly, I freeze and remember something. I am wearing a white shirt today…with a blood-red lacy bra. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Seth teases, dropping his voice so low that only we can hear.

"Seth…can you see through my shirt?" I ask with my eyes closed in frustration. He walks to the front side of me, the side that is facing away from the rest of the soccer team.

"Yes you can. Is that a B or a C?" Seth teases.

"Seth! Get them out of here, I can't have them seeing my bra," I whine. They'd never take me serious if they did.

"Oh, yeah so it's fine they get to see me in only my underwear?" Seth jokes but walks over to them. "Okay, lets go to the bleachers for a pep talk everyone," Seth says loudly.

"What? Don't want us seeing Drew's bra?" a guy teases. "Is that an A or a training bra, honey?" That didn't bother me much, but it seemed to have bothered Seth. It's only okay for Seth to be like that because I know he isn't serious and he wouldn't hurt me.

"Yeah, bet you'd like to see, huh?" I turn my head and call back at the same time Seth flips out. It was Noah, a guy I bumped out of starting position. He is a grade older, but he sucks. Seth punches him in the gut hard enough to make the guy bend over on the ground in fetal position.

"Don't go there," Seth says between his teeth. "Alright, let's go." When the door closes, I turn around to see Seth visibly shaking and his face is a mask of anger.

"Seth! Seth? Seth, are you okay?" I run up to him and set my hands on his shoulders and he slowly stops trembling in anger.

"That was extremely dangerous, Drew," Seth says. "You okay?" He looks me up and down in a protective way, as if I were the one who punched somebody.

"I'm fine, Seth. You didn't have to do that. It really didn't bother me," I say and shake my head with a slight laugh.

"Sorry, it was like I just acted on instinct. He was lucky I didn't p…." Seth trails off. I am guessing he was going to say punch him in the soft spot, but it didn't sound like it.

"Come on, now we have to go to the bleachers for a pep talk thanks to you," I joke.

"Or not, Matthew's already started," Seth notes.

"How can you tell?" I ask him while in search of my jacket.

"Crap," he mumbles under his breath. "Um...I just figure he is."

"Seth…I forgot my jacket. Do you think you'd want to give your best friend in the entire world a favor?" I ask, giving him the puppy eyes. A huge smile appears on his face almost instantly.

"Here's my shirt," Seth grins and tries to hold back his laughter. He turns around as I peel off my shirt. I pull on his shirt and it smells just like him. No matter if a girl likes a hot guy or not, if they have their shirt on, they want to savor the smell. I never realized how good Seth smelled. I pull the hem of the shirt up and scrunch it against my face, closing my eyes. I peek over the shirt when I feel a pair of eyes on me. He gives me a questioning look with a grin on his face.

"Umm…you smell good," I mumble. He breaks out in laughter and I have to laugh with him.

"Yes and you have a lacy red bra on even though you are a total tomboy," Seth points out.

"What, you staring there or something?" I joke and roll my eyes at him as I pick up my bags. I look up to see him blushing as he shakes his head. "Let's go save the team from being bored out of their minds." We walk out after her pulls his pants on. Before we walk around where they can see us, I run and squeeze my arms around Seth. "Thank you," I mumble against his bare, warm chest. He pats my back before I pull apart.

"No problem, Drew…" he says. For some reason, my cheeks heats up, but I turn so he doesn't notice. When we walk in front of the guys, everybody snickers.

"Dang, Clearwater, did you seriously bang her in the locker room?" Noah calls out. He does not know when to stop, does he?

"Wow, I guess they are right," I say loudly.

"What?" Seth and Noah both look and stare at me.

"Only assholes use the word bang, still," I say. The entire soccer team laughs, partly at Noah and partly at my joke. "Okay, okay, enough. Our big game is up tonight. We need to get focused. Forwards, their goalie is big and fast, make sure to take lots of shots but make them hard. Aim for the corners. Mid-fielders, you have to hustle today. Be _awake, _be fast and be aggressive. Make sure to be ready for a drop and shot. Defense, be aggressive, they only have one real shooter; number six. Seth."

Seth steps forward with a smug smile. "We have this down. When we beat them, there will be nobody standing in the way of winning the state championships in our varsity years. Play this with your heart and hustle. Now, let's go change," he says.

We let the team pass and follow up behind. "So, you going to change in the girls' locker room now, Clearwater? Guess she'll need help with her training bra, I heard they can be hard to get off," one of Noah's cheap shot friends call out to Seth. I drop my gaze. For some reason, that really got to me. Normally, I am never this self-conscious. Seth notices and his eyes narrow.

He grabs the kid by the collar and pulls him against the locker. He whispers something in his ear that makes the poor guy; I think he's Josh, nearly wet his pants. "Um…Sorry Drew. I'm…um I'm just kidding. You actually have _really_ big boobs," the kid spits out. I narrow my eyes and look down then back up at him. Seth pushes him against the wall again. "Sorry! Sorry, just…I'll shut my mouth."

"First smart thought you've had since birth, huh?" I say annoyed. Seth drops him and he literally runs into the locker room. I glare at the other two boys and they run into the room too. Sinking to the floor, I feel so stupid. Really, Drew? Really?

A warm body sits next to me and pulls me on to his lap. "How come whenever we see each other, we end up like this?" I mumble with my head still down.

"Hey, look up. Are you okay?" Seth asks with pain reflecting in his eyes. I stare at him in bafflement. "Don't let them get to you. They are just players who are pissed they couldn't get it with you." This causes me to laugh/snort, which causes both of us to laugh.

"What the hell did you even say to him? I think he peed his pants a bit," I snicker. His whole body shakes with laughter, moving me.

"Umm…it's a secret," Seth says.

"It worked…" I say and turn my head up to him. "I don't…actually have like…huge? I mean…I take that more as an insult, also soo?"

"Do you really want me to answer?" Seth counters with his signature grin.

"Nope, no I don't!" I say and jump to my feet. "Thanks for looking out for me, bro."

"What was that? Did I hear a thanks?" Seth says while getting to his feet.

"Shut up and get changed. We do have a game you know!" I say and shove him into the locker room. I turn around and get changed in the girls' room.

* * *

><p>I have a far out shot. We are tied. I could shoot but it won't have much power. If I wait, I will rush the shot. Nobody else is open that I can trust to shoot and score. I decide to shoot now. I turn my foot and come down on the ball. Before I release the ball, I turn my foot slightly. I watch as the ball sails through the air. It got height, but not power. When it looks like the goalie has an easy catch, the ball curves in the air. I watch in amazement as the goalie dives a second too late and the ball freaking goes into the goal. Not a second later, the game ends. It ends! We won! Because of me! My mouth drops in shock and I just stare at the goal in amazement. That did not just happen? Tons of arms grab me and pat me on the back and cheer.<p>

The guys rush and hug me. Never have I actually felt wanted on this team more than now. Coach huddles us in the guys' locker room after we change. He gives us this crazy long speech, but I don't pay attention. I am still wondering how I even made it curve. Sure, I've been told, but I never actually succeeded!

I walk out with Seth, still on my fake high. "So we headed out for ice cream celebration at DQ?" I ask. We always go there to celebrate things. When he doesn't answer I look at him.

"Well…I kind of have…things," Seth says.

"You're kidding me right?" I say, not wanting to hear what I'm hearing.

"Not…really. Hey, I'll try to see you tomorrow," he says, not looking at me.

"Try?" I ask and look at the ground, fighting the hurt in my voice.

"I…uh I may not be there for the beginning of the day," he says. How could he totally ditch me and then not meet up with me at school? That is SO not cool. I bet he's meeting up with his stupid cult.

"Okay, well have fun partying with _them_. I'll see you…before next year, hopefully," I say. He tries to make more excuses but I can't take it. I start a slow jog, headed for DQ. If we both aren't going to have it, one of us should.

The ice cream is terrible, just awful. It taste like cardboard without Seth making jokes. The cherry on top is the fact that the waiter keeps staring at me. I think he is trying to flirt, how pathetic? I leave a decent tip and when he hands me the receipt for the t-shirt I'm buying, there is a phone number on this. I am in a shitty mood and this…this is insane.

"Really!? You are trying to pick me up without even saying hi to me? Wow…just wow! You know, I am totally in fucking love with you! Definitely head over heal because you wrote your number on a piece of flipping paper! Congrats to you!" I scream at the busy restaurant before slamming the door shut.

I get outside, but the air doesn't even help. I am shaking in rage. What the actual fuck? I begin running and cross the road in a fast sprint. I keep running deeper into the woods. All the trees are full and make scratches on me that seem to disappear instantly. I feel my body shift. It feels like my bones are breaking in two and just moving around. I scream in agony.

There is a shimmering in the air and I notice I am on all fours now. My screams turn to a howl, a freaking wolfish howl! I look down and nearly shit a brick to find paws!

What the fuck? Shit, what just happened? Is some asshole playing a freaking joke? Ugh, if it's that asshole of a guy at DQ, I think I'll rip his head off! Who would be that fucking retarded to actually write their freaking number on my freaking receipt? Ever hear of a brain, cause you need one?

_Did somebody just phase?_ - A voice says in my head.

_Great, I'm really going crazy! This must be some extreme case of schizophrenia! _– I think, letting off another howl.

_Dang, newbie, calm down! You aren't crazy _– the voice says in my head. _– shut up, Seth. I'm talking to the newbie._

_Yes, that's exactly what I'd expect from a crazy fucking voice inside my head! _– I say while growling.

_Where are you? _– the voice asks. Without even realizing it, I think of my surroundings. – _What do you mean you can't here it? He thinks he's crazy!_

_I'm a girl, idiot! Who are you talking to, shithead? – _I think.

_Looks like this one's got a mouth on her_ – the voice sneers as if talking to somebody other than me. It's funny how I can find the difference in tone even though it's in my head. – _I'm speaking to Seth. Why can't you two hear each other?_

_Who's Seth? Seth Clearwater? – _I ask, but he ignores it.

_So what's your name?_ – the voice asks. This voice is very rude. Crap, I think it hears everything I think, no matter how much I don't mean too. Doesn't matter, I am already crazy. – _Seth, she knows you._

_Artemis Drew Moon – _I think without hesitation.

_A girl? Seriously, we just got one!_ – the voice says. Great, another place I'm unwanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously? I could use some more reviews. It's always nice to actually know you have an opinion, so review! Should I do chapter 4 in Seth's POV? I think I may...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seth's Story Chapter 3: I think they imprinted...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: To the guest review in particular but it would probably help everyone read this. To be clear about this chapter, DREW AND SETH DO IMPRINT! The difference is that, because they are wolves, their imprinting does not start out as suddenly as normal ones. Think of it like a delayed reaction. The thing that will speed it up is if they see each other face to face in their wolf forms. Because they are both wolves who imprint on each other, things are different, but I promise that they will get to normal imprinting standards soon. Also, they keep denying it but it is true. Sorry for the confusion, but they DO imprint on each other!**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I feel a shimmering and a new mind pops into place.

_Seth, is this the one you and Jared were telling me about? Is this the girl we thought you imprinted on? _– the new voice asks the unheard of voice.

_Alright, I'm getting sick of this. This is Drew. Drew, I'm Paul Lahote, the rude first voice. The voice you can't hear is Seth Clearwater. The new voice is Sam Uley, our alpha _– Paul thinks.

_You mean Lahore?_ – I think by instinct. – _Sorry. What is going on?_

_Seth, go get Leah, she's a girl so we will need some clothes. You can take the night off_ – Sam thinks.

_I want to speak to Drew. How do I do that?_ – a new voice speaks. I think it's Seth.

_You just did. Why couldn't I hear you before?_ – I ask Seth.

_It seems like you only hear each other when directly speaking to the opposite_ – Sam says.

_But, why? If you all can hear every single thought running through my mind, why can't he?_ – I ask.

_I'm guessing it has something to do with imprinting _– Paul thinks. I get a flash from his and Sam's mind what imprinting it.

_I don't see how they could have imprinted without us knowing before. Seth, go switch with Leah, now!_ – Sam thinks. I didn't notice from before, but I can tell when Seth was present and when he was't.

_Where'd he go? _– I think.

_Yeah, they must have imprinted. Can two wolves imprint with each other? I wonder if it's the same as normal imprints?_ – Paul thinks.

_Did you say wolves? Are you saying…we are wolves?_ – I shriek in my mind.

_Have you heard of the old legends? Well they are real. _– Sam thinks. Everybody on the rez knows those stories.

_Is that what I saw the other day?_ – I think.

_Hey, she finally caught up _– Paul thinks.

I growl – _Shut it Lahore or I'll shut it for you!_ – I imagine flipping him off.

_Paul, phase out. Obviously, this one is going to take a while_ – Sam thinks. Then, Paul's mind leaves. I yelp when the same wolf from the other day joins me in the clearing.

Leah's mind enters. I look at myself through Sam's mind. I have an under color of white but I have deep grey and black on top. Around the left eye is pure white, just as my tail is. My eyes are the same exact ones from when I was human; basically white with a little blue mixed in. In my wolf form, it's enhanced to a bright, white blue color. I have to say, for a wolf, I look pretty fierce.

_Dang, Drew, I didn't pick you to be a wolf at all, much less an arrogant wolf –_ Leah thinks.

_Sorry?_ – I think. There is no point in trying to hide my thoughts; you can't not think about something.

_She figured that out fast than me_ – Leah thinks.

_Focus, Leah. She needs to try to phase back_ – Sam says. Another wolf with a grey color comes and drops some clothes from her mouth. – _think on your inner most thoughts. Try to bring them from inside, to your physical appearance. Calm yourself down as much as possible. Leah, you are in charge of her. I'll send somebody out in a few hours to switch._

_Yeah, you are really just trying to keep the guys from seeing her naked? I'm not spending four days doing this, you know. They are going to see her one way or another_ – Leah thinks. Sam phases out.

_See me…naked? Why? How? _– I ask.

_When you phased, it ripped your clothes. There will be one wolf here helping you at all times. When you phase back to human, you are naked. Once one wolf know about it, they all do, no matter if they want to or not. Our minds link when in wolf form. It's handy some times, but not in others… _- Leah trails off but I already see her thoughts of the guys complaining about her love life.

_Great…let's get started_ – I say.

* * *

><p>I curl up for the night. This is my fourteenth night trying to phase back. To sum it up, I think every wolf hates another girl minus Leah and Embry, but Quil doesn't mind too much and of course, I don't know what Seth thinks. I have no clue what they mean by trying to be at peace. I have been with every wolf except Seth. Sam doesn't want to risk Seth and I together because we have no clue what is going on with us. Jared said we'd have to talk it out once I phased back. Speaking of which, I am not getting anywhere.<p>

_Shut up, Drew, I'm trying to sleep. I don't need to hear about your and Seth's failed relationship – _thinks Jared.

_We are just friends! I don't see why Sam is making a wolf stay with me. There is other wolves on patrol that can watch me sleep – _I think.

_Don't question Sam, Drew. Go to sleep _– Jared says, resting his head on his paws. Eventually, I fade into sleep and wake up earlier that morning. I have to say; sleeping in a wolf form is comfier than my bed, but not as good as Seth's.

_So you and Seth are together?_ – Jared asks. Crap!

_No, we just…it's a best friend thing._ – I say, remembering all the times I would sneak over there and he would come to my house.

_So you two are friends with benefits?_ – Jared teases. He knows we aren't.

_Funny, I'm not even going to mention Kim, I already have enough images_ – I snarl in disgust. One of her pops up and I pretend to choke, if a wolf can even choke. We continue with his lesson until about lunchtime. Jared phases back to get real food while I have to hunt animals. It isn't as bad as most would think. My mind is blissfully blank for a while.

Another mind pops into my head. This one is one I have never had free will to hear.

_SETH?_ – I think in shock.

_The one and only! Please, hold your applause _– Seth thinks. Classic Seth.

_How can I hear you so well? We aren't even trying _– I ask.

_I'm not sure. Maybe we can only hear each other when it is only us two. Any other time we can only hear each other if we are speaking directly at them _– Seth thinks. It's a good idea.

_Yeah…I guess we will have so see. Are you here to help me phase? _– I think.

_You got it, but Sam won't let us see each other face to face. I'm not sure, but he probably thinks it's something to do with imprinting. They all think we imprinted, but we would have felt it! _– Seth says, obviously they haven't been listening to him much.

_Yeah, they think it's got something to do with us both being wolves_ – I think.

Before we start, I have one question for you, can I ask? – Seth thinks. He can't help but ask before I answer yes. – _What _really_ goes down between you and your mother?_

I sigh as the images flood my head. Why couldn't they put a lock on this? I remember all the nights she would beat me. I remember looking at the bruises. I remember lying to Seth about the bruises. I think – _Look, it's not a big deal, okay? It was never so bad that I had to go to the hospital! –_ I tried to lie, but that brought up the last time she hit me. It was during one of those two weeks when Seth was away trying to control his anger. She kicked me this time so hard that I should have died. I flew straight into the corner of a cabinet and woke up with a huge puddle of blood around me. That was when I got really freaked out, because that was too much blood for any human to survive. I should have gone to the hospital, but I was feeling fine afterward, just a little light-headed. I only lived because I am a shape-shifter

_You should have gone to the morgue, Drew! Why didn't you tell me this? I can't believe somebody would do that!_ – Seth thinks. He continues to curse out my mother and make threats about her. I don't stop him; she would deserve half of what he's saying.

_Damn, I didn't think Seth has that type of language_ – I think in shock and a little pride.

_Drew, you can't stay there anymore! I won't let you!_ – Seth growls.

_Seth, I can't stay anywhere else. She only does that when she's high. I can fight back now and I will get out of the house when I she is like that. I promise_ – I think to Seth.

_No she still slaps you on a daily basis!_ – Seth growls, his tone starting to scare me.

_Since when did you get so protective over me?_ – I think. For a second, it almost sounds like Jared or Sam when they worry about their girls.

_I just…can't stand by while you get hurt! It doesn't have anything to do with that, Drew! Any one of the guys in the pack would react the same_ – Seth argues.

_I didn't mean it like that, Seth! It's not like either of us wants to imprint, it was just a thought _– I say, surprisingly calm.

_Fine, but you have to fight back or just run to my house. You are a werewolf; you have to use it. And I want to hear about every time it happens_ – Seth compromises.

_Okay, as long as you don't try to kill Melody_ – I think. – _now can we please get started, I'd like to shower soon._

_Okay. The biggest thing to remember is that you are safe and whatever set you off isn't here now. What did set you off? – _Seth thinks.

_Some guy hit on me at DQ in the stupidest way possible – _I think, remembering what happened.

_Well, you handled that well_ – Seth laughs.

_Shut up, I suppose you did better?_ – I ask.

_Umm_ – Seth thinks. – _It was because of Harry. Leah suddenly phased, causing Dad to go into a heart attack. No girl has ever phased, ever. And now there are two! So after that, I phased._

_So that's why Leah felt so guilty? I doubt it was her fault, Harry already had heart problems –_ I think.

Yeah, try telling that to her. Okay, way off topic. All right, now imagine the world around you shifting back to normal. You really have to want it; do you want it? – Seth asks.

_Well…not really. I want to shower and stuff, but then there's Melody to deal with_. – I think and shake my head. I am going in the wrong direction.

_Okay, so you are slightly scared of her_ – Seth says hesitantly. I nod my big, heavy head sadly. – _Well, just imagine a place you feel safe when you in your human form._

_NO! No, no, no! I wish you didn't say that – _I think before the memories flood my head. It was the last time I came over to Seth's, when I was wrapped in his arms. I'm not sure why, but I just felt so safe there.

_Really?_ – Seth asks.

_Shut up, I'm not some silly girl like that, okay! It's not like I understand every one of my feelings going through me_ – I growl at him. Wow, lessons with him seem to not go good. That's when I hear what he's really thinking. If Seth were in human form, he'd have a grin on his face, but he isn't laughing at me. He is actually…honored and happy?

_Drew, it's okay to feel that way. You are slightly human, it doesn't matter if you are a tomboy or a girly girl, everyone has a place where they feel safe – _Seth comforts me. I guess it does help a little.

_I guess you're right _– I think. That's when I notice his mind just got further away and Embry phased in.

_Seth, Sam wants you to run patrol now. I'm going to help Drew now_ – Embry says. I don't hear Seth's response, which really annoys me. For some reason I liked working with Seth more than anybody else. –_ Gee, thanks a lot, Drew_

_Sorry, no offense to you or anything. Just in general – _I say.

_Love you too_ – Embry teases. He is one of the few that are generally nice. He's fun to hang with. – _okay, continue where you were and I'll help._

I sigh and concentrate. – _Don't laugh. _

_I won't this is serious. It takes a while. If I were Sam, I'd let them do it on their own – _Embry thinks. I definitely agree with him. I think of going over to Seth's house and having Harry call me by my nicknames. I think of all the times I would play blocks and princess with Seth. Finally, I think of all of our sleepovers, but this time I end up in his warm arms. I feel safe and happy. There is a shimmering and I feel everything shift. Then, I fall on the ground to my knees and hands. I breathe a deep sigh and roll to my side. I see a huge wolf and clamp my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream.

The wolf – Embry – has his head turned to the side, looking away. That's when I realize I don't have any clothes on. I yelp and run over to the clothes Leah brought days ago. I hurry and put them on. Embry turns all the way around and then phases. I guess the guys don't have a huge problem with seeing everybody naked.

He slips his jean shorts on and turns back to face me. At least it was only his butt. "Good job, Drew. Let's get you back to Emily's, Sam requested to have a talk with you, Seth, and Jared…have fun with that," Embry says.

"Thanks…so is that your all's usual hangout?" I ask. I must now be in the cult. Seth was right; this isn't a cult. It's a pack, almost a family. Almost, but they seem not too kind to girls.

"Basically. Oh, Seth wanted to tell you good job. He'll get there before us, but we better start running," Embry says. I nod my head and we begin to run. Not run, we are sprinting, but I am not even tiring. It must be the wolf enhancements. I think I am starting to love this!

"Wait! Seth…saw that? Are you kidding me!?" I scream. Embry has a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to get it right then and there…" Embry says, not meeting my eyes. "I don't know if he saw or not, ask him," Embry says. I think I see a hint of a lie, but I'm not sure. We finally make it to Emily's house and we enter the living room.

"Hey, look, here comes the newbie!" Jared calls.

"She finally phased," Quil says.

"Well isn't that just great," Paul says. I definitely hate Paul the most. And he hates me the most. Good thing we are both clear with each other. Jared and Embry go and talk in the kitchen.

Seth comes up and wraps an arm around my shoulder then pulls away. "You did great. So how are you liking all this?" Seth asks. I look around the living room and realize everybody is filing out except Emily, Jared, Seth, Sam, and I.

"Well…it's definitely something to get used to. I think it's all awesome, just I don't like the mind sharing…" I say awkwardly. I can't really meet Seth's eyes, what if he saw through Embry's eyes when I phased out?

"We have a lot to talk about. Sit down," Sam says. I sit on the couch and Seth sits next to me with Jared while Sam and Emily stand. I don't understand really why Emily is here, maybe because she knows a firsthand what imprinting feels like. "So Jared here thinks there is a chance that Seth and Drew imprinted on each other," Sam explains to Emily.

"Wouldn't they know it?" Emily asks.

"That's what I thought!" Seth whines.

"Listen, I know what I saw. She was instantly worried when Seth phased out. Embry said something to me earlier. When Drew…uh phased, Seth purposely thought something different so as not to see…Drew for her sake. It seems to me that they are at an earlier stage of it all. Like Quil and Claire are, he is her older brother. When she needs a best friend, he'll be there. I think that's what happened with them, but I have no clue why? I mean, they are both freshman, right?" Jared scoffs.

"Yes, something I noticed earlier, also makes me think this. Paul wondered if imprinting would work the same if they were two wolves…"

"So you think they don't have as strong as a grip on each other?" Emily asks.

"Just the opposite. We think it's stronger. I was walking off from my patrol and Drew was sneaking off to see Seth when we told her not to try. She said she could feel that he was in pain, like physically feel it. Now, that has only happened to me when Kim was in pain, physical or emotional," Jared says.

"Okay! Stop talking about us like we aren't here!" I say in annoyance.

"If you've never experience imprinting then you're of no help," Jared says and looks back at Sam.

"That would make sense. They were best friends even before either of them phased. Maybe their ties are much deeper. They will probably grow over time," Emily says.

"Doesn't everything happening in _your_ wolf form seem less emotional? I think I'm on to something, so shut it up, Jared," I say when he rolls his eyes. "Okay, for me, everything seemed extra emotional when they shouldn't have been. The fact that it took me 14 days to phase back proves it. So if it's more emotional when I'm in my wolf form, I bet imprinting would be more emotional then, too."

They all stare at me, flabbergasted. Finally, Emily says, "I think Drew's right. If they see each other in their wolf form, it would probably bring them up to speed since it's moving slow in their human form."

"Well…there's only one way to test it," Seth says and stands up.

"Hold it there, Sparky. I can't speak for the pack, but I definitely do not some lust filled teenagers in the pack's mind," Jared says.

"We can only hear each other when it's just us," Seth informs him.

"That's new," Sam says.

"What do you _mean_ lust filled!?" I say through gritted teeth, turning my head to Jared. "I think we are as far as you get from that."

"You won't be once you imprint," Jared says, almost sheepishly.

"I think we need to take a vote before we let you two see each other in your wolf forms," Sam says. "We can hear from both sides."

"What do you mean both sides?" Seth asks. At least I know he's on my side. Neither of us wants this to happen.

"You didn't ask _our_ opinions," I say and stand up in anger.

"Well, don't you want to imprint?" Emily asks in disbelief.

"NO!" Seth and I say at the same time. He stands up with me.

"Really?" Sam asks.

"Yes, really. I don't know about Seth, but I haven't 'hit that stage yet'!" I say, folding my arms across my chest. I can feel myself start to shake. Sam steps in front of Emily and shoves her back, protectively. Jared steps further away, but Seth doesn't back up.

Seth puts a hand on my shoulder and whispers, "Calm down. You can't get your point across to everybody if you phase." I nod my head shakily and sit back down.

I hear Emily whisper to Sam, "They definitely imprinted. If he's willing to be so close and succeeded in calming her…" I glare at her, earning a growl from Sam.

"Guys…does it matter if we imprinted? I think it is only our problem," Seth says, gesturing to him and me. I nod my head vigorously.

"You can do with it what you want, but once you imprint all the way like us, you basically won't have a choice," Jared says. "And I don't want to hear a bunch of gooey talk going through my head all the time."

"So you think once we see each other, wolf to wolf, that we will imprint. Then, that once we imprint it will be a bother? Do I look like a person who does gooey crap?" I mumble.

"Imprinting will make you…a whole new person," Sam says. I want to barf at the look he gives Emily.

"Exactly why we don't want that to happen!" Seth says in disdain.

"Isn't there a way to…stop it?" I ask, already knowing the answer. They all shake their head. "So, I vote on not seeing wolf to wolf, but won't that become a problem? We have the mind link for a reason, and this is basically breaking the reason."

"You're a newbie for everything. It shouldn't become a problem if, when you want to speak to each other, you think their name first," Emily says. Who knew she'd know so much of what we are talking about?

"Now we have another problem at hand. Emily, could you send in Embry?" Sam says. She nods, kisses his cheek, and walks off. Moments later, Embry comes in. "Seth, I don't think your needed any further."

"But, I want to stay," Seth says.

"Seth, this doesn't concern you," Sam says.

"This will probably upset her and I know her best so I should be here," Seth says.

"We can handle this, Seth," Jared says.

"But-"

"**Go away, Seth**," Sam says in something I can recognize from the other's minds as his alpha command. Seth shoots him a pout, but stands to leave, his head literally hanging against his chest. I can't stand seeing him like this!

"Stop, if Seth is my imprint, they are supposed to be there when the other is upset. If I'm going to be upset, then I want Seth here," I say, standing up.

"Fine, I guess he'd find out one way or another," Sam says. "You can come back."

Seth turns around and flashes me a grin before sitting back on the couch. I sit next him and return the grin.

"Okay, Embry, why don't you explain your situation to her so she can get an understanding," Sam says. Embry nods and steps forward.

"My mother isn't in blood line with the shape shifters being from the Makah tribe. When I phased a while ago, it raised some questions. Who is my father? There are only three possible people who he could have been in order for the gene to be passed to me. They are Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV, or Joshua Uley, all of which were married when my mother became pregnant," Embry says, his eyes never leaving the space between Seth and I.

"Who was it?" I ask quietly, already speculating what the answer is.

"We don't know. Most think it was Joshua Uley…" he trails off.

"What does this have to do with…" I ask and stop when I realize it and stiffen. My mother was also from the Makah tribe. Our father had left us before I was born, or so I'd been told. They all stare at me until I can't take it. "If you want me to ask her who, you are out of your minds. Hell, she'd probably not even remember with all the guys she's brought home."

"Has any of those three ever came frequently or at all just to see your mom?" Jared asks. That's when I get mad and jump to my feet. I turn to him and poke a finger at his chest.

"_She _will never be my mother! Don't you try to say she is! Melody is not a mom, she is not my mother!" I spit. The familiar shaking comes back but ten times more. Seth puts a hand on my shoulder, but I throw it off. "Don't!"

I remember phasing just as I clear the door. Running seems to help deal with it. It doesn't calm me, but it is natural. Why could anybody assume she is my mother? Just because I am her waste byproduct does not mean she is my mom. I may be her daughter, but she can't ever be my mother. I don't have a mother.

When I reach the border of Canada, I realize I am not alone. – _What do you want, Seth?_

_I was checking on you to see if you are planning on coming back tonight or not. If you are, the guys don't want you to go home – _Seth says. I look through his eyes to find him on my trail about fifty yards away.

_Don't get too close; remember? We don't want to displease Sam –_ I spit.

_I don't care. Are you okay? – _Seth asks, worry surrounding his voice.

_I'm fine_ – I think automatically. – _I just…overreacted. It really isn't that big a deal._

_It's okay, you are just beginning to control it. Do you have any clue as to who your dad is?_ – Seth asks curiously.

_No. I don't know exactly how much younger I am from Sam, but when did Joshua leave him?_ – I ask.

_I just know when he was young. I am pretty sure Sam is twenty – _Seth thinks.

_Then I don't think it could be Joshua unless Sam only remembers exactly when because I am fifteen, five years younger than Sam – _I think.

_We'll ask him later. Do you think it could be either of the other two? –_ Seth thinks.

_I don't know. Billy has always seemed to hate me if that helps any – _I think.

_I don't know. So are you going to come back? – _Seth asks again. He gets so stressed over me sometimes.

_Don't see why I should. If they don't want me sleeping at my house because I'm so _unstable_ – _I think sarcastically – _then I don't have anywhere to be._

_You can stay with me – _Seth thinks. He tries to hide it but he remembers when I said I felt so safe in his arms.

_I'm never going to live that down, will I? – _I think sarcastically. I turn around and Seth laughs in triumph. – _Does Sue know about all this?_

_Yeah, dad and her were waiting a few years for me to phase and knew when I got my high fever that it was coming soon – _Seth thinks with a grin wanting to play on his wolf lips.

_I take it you are excited? – _I think with a weird wolf laugh. I see Seth turn around through his eyes. I still think it's stupid how I'll never see Seth in our wolf forms.

_Well some of them say you phase first when you reach manhood. Obviously that is the case for me! – _Classic, cocky Seth says. This is the Seth I'm used to and love.

_If we are going off that, I am now a man. I have to disagree – _I say with a sneer. We run the rest of the way in more or less silence. Seth helps me to calm down enough to phase back in less than five minutes! I pick up the clothes Seth had dropped earlier and put them on.

Using my enhanced senses, I smell for the trail of Seth's scent and find it quickly. When I walk into the clearing where he's at, Seth meets up with me and we walk toward his house.

"What do you think of all that imprinting crap?" Seth asks me.

"I think it is bullshit. Obviously, we would know if we were into each other in the slightest," I say, shoving his shoulder.

"Exactly what I thought. Once they get an idea in their mind, they stick to it. The only thing that troubles me is how detailed they got. I mean, it almost sounded true if I didn't know they were talking about us," Seth says.

"I guess we'll see what happens. They said even if we don't see each other in our wolf forms that eventually we will be like a normal imprinting couple; gag me," I grumble.

Finally, we make it back to his house. "Let's see Mom first, she has been dying to see how you did," Seth grins at me while opening the door.

"You going to explain about us supposedly imprinting?" I whisper before she comes around the corner.

"Should I?" Seth whispers so low that only we can hear. Again, I love being a wolf! Sue pulls me into a hug and doesn't let go.

"Might as well. Maybe she can help," I whisper lowly. Sue pulls back and holds me at arm's length, giving me a questioning look.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sue asks. I look over at Seth sheepishly, telling him to explain. "Well…?"

"Sam and Jared think we imprinted on each other and since we are both in the pack, it is at a slower pace. They think it started way before we even phased," Seth says, cringing, afraid of what her reaction will be.

"Oh, I knew it! Harry and I used to think that once you phased, Seth, that you'd imprint on Drew. Why are you two scowling?" Sue gushes.

"Mrs. Clearwaterrr!" I whine. "No! We are just friends, best friends, but nothing more! We figured you would see that nothing is going on."

"What do you mean? Do you all not want it to happen?" she asks, confused.

"No, Mom! Okay, you aren't much help, so we're just going to go…" Seth says, pulling me toward his room.

"Wait, are you two not hungry?" she asks, bringing out a plate full of fried chicken. As if on cue, my stomach begins to growl. I pounce on the food and moan at the first bite.

"Finally, I get real food! I am starving," I say with a mouth full of food. I look over and see Seth doing the same. We sit at the table and fight for elbow space. Sue sits across from us and watches us eat.

"Drew, how are you taking this all?" Sue asks.

"I think it's all pretty sweet except the whole mind reading pack thing. All I can really think about right now is food, though," I say, picking out a bone from my teeth.

"You get used to it, just eat all the time," Seth says.

"Well, you look great, honey," says Sue, ruffling my hair and going to wash dishes. Looks? I totally forgot! I am probably much taller and have some meat on them.

Seth looks up at me. "You so want a mirror to look at yourself, don't you?" Seth asks with a mischievous grin. I nod my head and get up, but not before I grab my fourth chicken. I hear him laugh and follow. I go into Leah's room since I can hear she isn't there, and stand in front of her full body mirror.

"What…the…fuck?" I whisper, raising my shirt up. My calves are toned along with my thighs, perfect shape for soccer. I have freaking abs! They aren't showy, it is just one line down the middle, but if I flex I see a four pack. "Holy. Shit." I actually have curves, too! It's a perfect figure. My biceps are huge, but not in an extremely gross way. When I flex, they look even bigger. If I had any hint of fat before, it is now gone. Yes, this is definitely a good thing!

"Flashing me?" Seth asks with a grin. He is hanging on the doorway watching me check out my new body. I laugh and drop my shirt back down.

I pull him into his room. "What? You can't say you didn't look at your six-pack when you first got them!" I say.

"Who says I didn't have them before?" he asks, faking a hurt expression.

I laugh, "Says the girl who used to take baths with you!" He gives me a wink and pulls off his shirt and shorts. "Great, now what am I going to sleep in?"

"I'd offer you Leah's clothes but she'd flip and you seem smaller than her," Seth says with a smirk.

"Still? I'm what, 5'6"? And she is still taller?" I grumble, making Seth laugh. "Hmm…looks like you are sharing your clothes then." I search in his drawers for his boxers while he keeps asking what I'm doing. I pull out a pink pair. "Seriously?"

"Christmas gift, I swear," he says, holding his hands up in surrender. "What are you doing?"

"Getting something to sleep in, what does it look like?" I snap and pull out a flannel pair and grab one of his t-shirts. "Well turn around."

Seth laughs and turns around. "What's the point in wearing my stuff which will be much bigger than wearing Leah's?" I undress and slip on his boxers and t-shirt while throwing my clothes in the corner.

"You can turn around now. It's because Leah doesn't like to share and you don't have a choice," I say and stick out my tongue at him. I climb into bed and scoot over to give him room and Seth literally jumps in the air and falls on the bed. "Seth…do you think Coach will be mad I missed so much practice?"

"I told him you had mono, but you missed a lot of games. The sooner we get you back, the better. Noah has been awful in your position, he never drops it back," Seth whines. I roll on my side and prop myself up with one arm.

"Did you all miss me?" I tease slightly.

"More than you ever will know," Seth says and pulls me into a big bear hug. I try fighting back, but apparently even with my more powerful muscles, he is still stronger.

"Seth!" I whine playfully. "Let me go, Sethy, or I'll tickle you!" Sethy is my nickname for him, one that he hates.

"Not if I beat you to it!" Seth says before running his hands along my abdomen, tickling them. I squeal in painful laughter and punch him weakly. "That's what I thought," he says with a grin on his face. He finally releases me and I am so tired that once I fall beside him, I go straight to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, I haven't been getting much lately, soooo...yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seth's Story Chapter 4: Awkward conversations and fights**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Something feels different under me today. Where did I go to sleep again? Was it the forest? No, I phased back yesterday. It doesn't feel like my bed or Seth's bed, so where am I? Why is everything all black? Oh, that's right, my eyes are still closed.

Immense heat surrounds me, but it isn't uncomfortable; it's almost soothing. I moan; I definitely need more sleep. I run my hands up to my face and wrap my right hand around something soft and short, it almost feels like...hair? My eyes fly open to find Seth smiling down at me. I look down and see that I am halfway on top of him with my head resting on his chest.

My right hand is tangled in his messy hair. My left hand is wrapped around…his bicep. "You find something you like?" Seth asks, flashing me his signature 'Seth' smile. I pull hard on his hair with my face twisting in a determined look. "Ow, Ow! Sorry, it was just a joke."

I probably should move away, but I am too comfy here. I sigh into his chest and snuggle deeper. "Seth…can I ask you something?" I whisper against his strong chest. I feel his eyes on me.

"Sure, what's bugging you?" he asks, putting an arm around me. I know how this would look to anybody who doesn't know us. This is partly new to us as well, but I think we both know it's nothing romantic.

"Did you see anything through Embry's eyes when I phased yesterday?" I ask casually. There is no point to avoiding the question in embarrassment anymore; it won't change the answer. I look up at him in question.

"No, I thought about something else, I promise. I'm sorry that Embry had to see," Seth breathes. I laugh a little, making him relax.

"It's okay, it happens…I guess," I say and sit up. I give him a mischievous look. "So why did you cuddle me last night?"

Seth laughs very hard at that. "Me? More like you! You were the one who moaned my name this morning, missy," Seth says between laughter. "Seth! Mhmm Sethhh!" he mocks me in a bad imitation of my voice. I feel my face heat up.

"Shut up, Clearwater!" I say, shoving on his chest to stand up. Seth sits up against his headboard and looks at me with a huge smile. "Wipe that grin off your face before I do it for you!"

"What were you dreaming about, Drew?" he asks. I turn around and smile at the wall. Then, I turn and jump across the room on top of him, making him groan in pain. My knees landed on his chest, so he probably got the breath knocked out of him. He moans and falls on the floor while I stand in triumph.

"Not so smug now, are you?" I laugh. Suddenly, he jumps to his feet and grabs me, hanging me over his shoulder. My laughter gets cut short as he spins around really fast. "SEETTHHH STOOPPP! Gonna…throw…up!" I yell, pounding on his back.

"Let's not do that," he says while lowering me to the floor. I stumble around until arms steady me. I hear footsteps coming our way and then a knock sounds at the door or Seth's room.

Sue steps in a second later and it takes her a second to register what's going on. "Seth Clearwater!" she yells. Her voice is contorted in anger and disbelief. "Just because I let Drew stay with you does _not_ mean you can sleep with her!" I blink in shock and then burst out in laughter. I can't stop laughing and end up on the ground with Seth chuckling above me.

"Mom, we didn't do anything," Seth laughs, offering a hand to help me up. I take it and join him.

"Seth, I have eyes. I know you two imprinted, but that does not mean anything in this sense," Sue says, crossing her arms. She is scowling furiously at us.

"Mrs. Clearwater, trust me when I say that we are far from that ever happening. Neither of us even think it's true," I say while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"And Drew, I expected better from you," she says disappointedly.

"MOM! Drew didn't have anything to sleep in, so she improvised. Ask Leah, don't you think she'd be able to hear if anything happened?" Seth screams, finally getting annoyed.

"Come on Sue, don't you trust me?" I ask, shooting her a kicked puppy look. Seth mimics me and juts out his bottom lip.

"Oh, I trust you, Artemis Moon. It's my son that I don't trust," Sue says, shooting her son a glare.

"Hey!" Seth says in defense, making me laugh.

"Okay, maybe I overreacted…" she says, raising her hands in surrender.

"Thank you," Seth says.

"…but I still think it's time we have a talk," Sue says.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Seth exclaims in exasperation. He sits on the bed, leans his head back, and covers his face with his hands.

I stare up at Sue from the couch with Seth next to me. Sue is pacing back and forth until she finally stops and looks down at us.

"No interrupting from either of you, just hear me out," she begins and we both nod our heads. I sneak a glance at Seth who is already looking at me, so I turn my head away and hope my blush isn't obvious. "No matter what either of you want to think or feel, you imprinted on each other. I don't have a problem with that; in fact I love it. You both need to understand that there are rules here whether they apply to you right now or later. Please, no sex. Obviously, I wish you'd wait for marriage and the good thing is that once you imprint it is basically a marriage commitment, but it is still not marriage. That being said, you are teenagers and werewolves, which makes it ten times harder for me to enforce this.

"I hope I don't have to explain the punishments for either of you if I find you doing that here. Please, just wait a while. I'm talking to teenagers here, but please give it some time," Sue finishes. Both Seth and I have heated, blushing faces. Seth is, for once, at a loss of words due to embarrassment.

"Sue…we haven't hit anything near that stage yet. Last night was just as normal as any except I had to borrow some clothes," I say, my blush still not leaving my face.

"So you do think you two imprinted?" she curiously asks.

"Not really, I just can't see it happening," I say, shaking my head and looking down.

"Seth, what about you?" Sue asks, looking toward her son. He finally looks up at her.

"The same thing. I have felt through Jared and Sam what imprinting is like and it didn't happen to either of us," Seth says after a while of silence.

"We…could be wrong, but I am sure we aren't. Look at the way you two look at each other. Listen to yourselves and really think on how much time you spend either with or thinking of the other. It sure would explain why both of you have never had an interest in dating. The other day when Drew came over, I lied and said you were on a date," she says, looking sternly at Seth. "When I said that, I could physically see Drew's face go slack and her hands squeeze at her stomach in shock and pain."

"Who was that who howled after I left?" I ask, trying to change the topic. Thank you Sue for telling Seth, the one guy I can hide things from, my deep feelings…great.

"Another example; that was Seth. He was hurt that I told you that, afraid of what you might think. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting you, the only reason he didn't chase after you himself was that he wasn't sure you'd be hurt. He still isn't," Sue peruses, this time looking at me. She is very determined in trying to convince us of this. Sue is telling us feelings that are more than we even know, so they can't be true…right?

"You just think you know that much, you could be wrong?" I say, trying to convince myself of that more than her.

"Mom, give it a rest. You aren't going to convince them out of the fact that they don't want to believe that their best friend is going to be the person they'll be with forever," Leah says, making her entrance. She looks to us and says, "You can't get away from it. Just deal with it." Leah had a hint of anger in her tone. She storms to her room and slams the door.

"I…think I'll go talk to her," I say, jabbing a thumb in her direction.

"Good, Seth, I'm not done with you," Sue says. Seth shoots me a look.

"Thanks a lot," he mumbles and turns his attention back to his mother. That was probably the most awkward conversation I've ever had. And that includes the conversation when Seth had to explain some important things to me when we were in fourth grade.

_***********************************FLASHBACK**********************************_

_"Seth, I don't get that joke Jacob said. What's so funny about us sleeping together?" I ask him. Seth looks at me as if I'm joking. Then, a huge grin plasters his face._

_"Let's take the long way home, Drew. We have lot's to talk about…" Seth says, putting a hand on my shoulder to guide me on the long road home from school. "So, have you ever wondered where babies come from?"_

_"Yep, but Melody won't answer. She just says it's when they are good and ready. Do you know?" I ask, suddenly intrigued. _

_"Well, it starts out with a girl and a guy. Usually they are married, but other times they aren't. To make a baby, a woman and a man have to have sex. You don't know what that is though. Well…" Seth begins the long story of how they put this here and there and where this goes and a bunch of other stuff that sounds gross. "So Jacob was saying we 'slept together' as in we have sex. You get it?" _

_"Ummm…Uhh…yeah," I say. I am shocked. I have a whole new view on life. Woah. "Do you think that's what Melody does all the time? You know how she brings home guys like all the time."_

_"I think so. People call women who has sex with a bunch of people 'whores'," Seth giggles._

_I say, "Well, Melody is definitely a whore!" _

_***********************************END OF FLASHBACK*******************************_

I didn't know it at the time, but it was very awkward. I had no reason at that time to believe it's an awkward thing to talk about…now I do. My mother didn't care enough to explain all about the birds and the Bee Gees. In fact, when I 'became a woman', Sue was the one to tell about everything. That was when I got the more adult, from a mom talk. Actually, when I first got it, I panicked and ran over their house and freaked out on Leah. Leah then handed me over to Sue like any big sister would. Yes, we could definitely argue like sisters, that's for sure.

Knocking on the door, I open it a crack. Leah is doing some homework at her desk with music blaring. It's probably just loud because of my enhanced hearing, but she has it too.

"Leah…are you mad about Seth and me imprinting?" I ask, sitting on her bed. She swivels in her chair to face me.

"No, I'm just mad that you aren't happy about it," she says. I can always trust Leah with the truth, no matter how rude. She always has been one to be blunt and harsh.

"Seth…is beyond a great guy and all, but I just don't think it could happen! Your brother is my best friend, but I have never thought of him like that," I say, afraid that she is offended that I don't like Seth. Maybe she thinks what I think, that Seth is way too good for me.

She laughs, "Not what I'm saying, Drew. You should happy you found somebody you know would love you back unconditionally. Literally, you could beat him unconscious and he couldn't stand to be away from you. You've never experienced heartbreak and you'll _never _have to. Imprinting would help you forget it even if you did…" So this is what it's about. She is just jealous of the relationship even though there is none.

"You see this as an escape. I see this as a trap. Sure, you get what you want, but you don't know what the escape holds for you. You would be completely changed, one hundred percent. They say that I, basically a tomboy, am going to be all mushy and gooey with Seth! We _all_ know that's not me! What if it's wrong? I can't ever be in love with Seth, it just isn't right. He's my best friend," I scream. I didn't mean to scream, I was supposed to comfort her. Well, I suck.

"You'll be happy, Drew. That's all anybody could ever ask in life is to be happy, and you are refusing it," she screams even louder.

"I'd rather be myself, alone and sad, than be an alien," I spit. My body starts to shake. Dammit, where's Seth when you need him? Throwing open her window, I shimmy out of it. Thank goodness Seth has a much larger window because I use his all the time.

"Sam wants to meet with you and Seth, by the way," Leah says kindly as I strip off my shirt and bra. My pants make it off, but when my underwear is right by my ankles, I phase and rip them apart. _Perfect, Drew, just perfect_, I think.

_At least you can see it coming – _Embry says. He seems to be the only one here.

_Don't we have a patrol of two normally? – _I think.

_Yeah and it's Sam. He is waiting at Emily's for you and Seth – _he thinks.

_Great because I am totally in a mood for that –_ I sarcastically think.

_This sounds interesting. Tell big brother Embry – _he thinks. I sigh and unwillingly remember Sue's lecture up to the point of me crawling through the window and ripping my undies'. – _Would you like some advice?_

_I don't have anything else to do. I swear if you agree with them, I _will_ come over there and rip your balls off – _I threaten. I think Embry is slightly scared even though he knows I'd never do that.

_Well everybody is making a big deal out of you two getting together right? What if – _Embry begins to think, but I cut him off with a growl.

_Don't tell me to do that cliché crap where we pretend to date and then stage a breakup, but in the end I realize I was in love with him the whole time – _I snarl his way. I am almost near Emily's house and Seth hasn't phased so I think I will wait for him.

_I was going to say, what if you A) get a different boyfriend, therefore showing everybody that you all don't have a connection. Or B) you could avoid each other for a long time without any communication. Everybody who has imprinted cannot stand to be away from each other even over a day – _Embry offers. It's not a bad idea, not bad at all.

_We couldn't do B, we have already been separated for over two weeks with minimal trouble, and it wouldn't show them anything. They think we are a 'slow going' type. Option A seems like an interesting plan…Wait! I couldn't lie to them. They'll be in my head all the time once I start patrol – _I complain. Darn it!

_If you really aren't into Seth, then you should be able to date another guy. You need to start thinking like a girl – _he thinks.

_Gee, now where can I find a girl…? Hmm – _I wonder, laying the sarcasm on my thoughts.

_You know what I mean. Just…I don't know stare at one of the guys at your school long enough until you find something you like – _Embry says.

_I don't know. It will be one of my options, but it wouldn't take effect for a while so I have time to think on it. Thank goodness there is somebody else who agrees we didn't imprint on each other – _I say in thanks. It really is a relief to let go without worrying about hurting Seth's feelings.

_I hope you aren't talking about me. I totally think you imprinted on each other – _he says, totally contradicting what he said earlier. – _Let me explain. See you just don't like everybody making a huge deal out of it. I think deep down you know it's true; you just don't want it to be. Totally normal for early stages since you all are probably stage 2 out of 3. You just want him to be your best friend and vice versa. I can see you all grasping for any reasons as to why it's not true. For instance, Seth doesn't think it changes you. I am pretty sure he like the idea of imprinting, just not for him. They are trying to rush you into it because of your age when in reality, your hearts are much younger. _

My mouth, even in wolf form, is hanging down as low as possible. I can't help but know he's right. How could he not be? He can see into both our minds. I finally get that I just am not ready for a relationship and neither is Seth. I still don't think we imprinted. Actually, I just wish imprinted had a different meaning. I don't want to be his girlfriend; things are perfect the way we are now as friends. I hear Seth pop into my head but in the far away type of thing.

I think, strictly to Embry – _why did you even tell me to do plan A? What's the point in proving them wrong if you think they aren't?_

_It could get them off your backs – _Embry thinks, trying to not think too much on the subject to have Seth not wonder.

_Would I tell Seth about it? – _I ask.

_That's up to you – _Embry thinks.

_Drew, what is Embry talking about? – _Seth thinks.

_A way around the whole imprinting situation – _I think to Seth.

_Yeah, I need to talk to you on that later, but I have an idea. My mom thought of it actually – _Seth thinks sheepishly. Even in his head, he has that same adorable tone to it. Did I just say adorable?

_Yes, you did, Drew. So what's your plan? – _Embry thinks. His tone suggests that he feels like he's intruding.

_We both know we didn't imprint on each other, so why not prove them wrong? If we meet wolf to wolf then it would solve all the questioning whether we did or didn't – _Seth thinks excitedly.

_NO! –_ Embry and I both think.

_I get Embry, but why you, Drew? – _Seth asks.

_Well…Embry, tell him that big long speech you just told me and see if he thinks what I did – _I think before phasing out. Why would his mother tell him to do that? She would know that would speed up the imprinting. She must want it to speed up, but why? She just gave us that big lecture, knowing it wouldn't do any good if we imprinted and yet she wants to speed it up! I'll have to ask her on that later.

Pulling the clothes I still have, I wait for Seth. I don't like telling anybody this, but I am almost intimidated when I'm in front of the pack without Seth. He is taking forever so I guess now is the time to get over that.

I walk into Emily's kitchen to find only her. "Hello, Drew. Do you want a muffin?" I eye the large bowl; she has almost three-dozen huge muffins.

"Wow, do you think you have enough?" I ask rhetorically with a laugh.

"Actually no. When you have the entire pack coming in and out of here, they eat all the time. I never have enough to really feed everyone. Better grab a few before they all pile in," she says, turning around to make another batch. I scarf down one quickly, then another, then another. I can't help but reach for a fourth, but I feel like a pig. "Have as many as you like. It's part of being a wolf, Drew. You all need more food than most."

"Alright…" I say, grabbing another one and heading into the living room. Paul, Jared, Kim, and Sam are over here. I sit beside Kim, not caring if Jared is scared of me accidentally phasing.

"You must be Drew, right? I'm Kim," she says, giving me a hand to shake. I look at her outstretched hand for a few seconds longer than I should. I decide to shake her hand since she isn't as rude as the other wolves, but normally I don't like shaking their hands.

"Yeah, I'm Drew. So…do you know…about all this?" I ask hesitantly. I know she is Jared's imprint, but I don't know exactly how much he tells her.

"Every bit down to the fact that you and Seth imprinted. Jared can't keep a secret from me," she says with a wink and glances at Jared who is watching us. I give Jared a glare while she's turned.

"Actually, we didn't imprint. They just have this far out idea that we did," I explain.

"Well I am a pretty good judge of things, so maybe I can tell when Seth gets here," she offers. I don't see how she could tell anything different than most, but it's worth it. I nod my head and wait for Seth to get here.

"Where's Seth?" Sam finally asks.

"He was on his way, I thought. He already phased so it should be soon," I say.

"Okay. I'll just talk to you first. Do you have any idea who your dad could be?" he asks.

"Not a clue. Sorry, Melody has tons of guys coming in and out all the time," I say.

"Did you just call your moth- I mean Melody a whore?" Quil asks in shock. He corrected himself thanks to Jared ticking me off last time. That really was an overreaction, now that I think about it.

"Yes, she is one," I say casually. I thought they all knew everything about her because I told Seth. Maybe he did his best to keep it a secret. I need to thank him for that later.

"Is anyone of those guys particularly nice to you?" Sam asks, pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration.

"Would it matter? Only three certain men would have the gene, right?" I ask, not seeing where he's going with this.

"Jacob and I talked earlier and he thought of something. Both Embry and your mother…err Melody…are from the Makah tribe. It isn't likely, but what if the Makah bloodline has shape-shifters in it also?" Sam asks. This is a thought, but he's wrong.

"You're wrong. I know every living detail about that tribe even though I'm not part of it. She's told me all the old legends and everything since she knows about it. None includes werewolves," I say.

"Are you sure? You had no clue about us until you became one," Paul points out.

"I had heard of our legends, though. I'm positive," I say, glaring at Paul.

"She'd probably be in contact with her tribe if so," Paul agrees. Finally, I hear Seth walking on the lawn outside. I still can't get used to my sensitive hearing.

After grabbing five muffins, he walks in. "Hey guys…what's up with the stares?" he asks.

"You're late," Paul says.

"My bad, I didn't know I needed to be here," he says while leaning against a wall.

"Seth, Drew, we need to teach you two how to fight. We also need to get Drew some self-control and worked into patrol," Sam says, looking mainly at me. I roll my eyes and look away. I have plenty of control…right?

"If you refuse to let us see each other in our wolf forms, then how are we going to be taught together?" Seth asks, scarfing down his third muffin. That kid can eat!

"Paul is going to teach you. One will phase in while one will phase out. It's the best we can do and you all better make it work. No looking into each other's eyes," Sam demands. He has control issues, I think.

"Fine, when does it start?" I ask.

"Now, come on newbies!" Paul grins at us and stands up.

"Doesn't Leah need to learn?" Seth asks.

"She's already gone. You two woke up late, she didn't. Now let's go," Paul groans. I freeze for a second. Do they know how we slept together last night? If they did, we'll never live it down. Crap! "Drew, you coming?" I run to catch up. We walk across the road into a clearing and Paul stands on one far side with us facing him. "Who's up first?" Seth and I both point at each other.

"I pointed first," Seth says.

"No, I did," I whine.

"You're just scared," Seth teases.

"As if! I could beat you to the ground," I argue.

"No way. I'm the strongest, brightest," Seth says.

"And the slowest," I point out.

"And I am the idiot who volunteered to teach two imprints," Paul interrupts. I begin shaking in anger. I can hear it from anybody else, but Paul doesn't know what he's talking about.

"We didn't IMPRINT!" I scream. Seth holds down my arms, but I shove him off. I run forward and phase as Paul does the same, but he manages to take off his pants, a sight I didn't need to see. We collide mid-air and he throws me to the ground. I land on my shoulder but jump up into fighting position. Paul is a few yards away.

_Looks like you're first – _he thinks with a wolfish grin.

_No shit. Well, teach me! – _I snarl. I look over to Seth who has an excited expression on his face. I'm glad he finds pleasure in this because I sure haven't yet.

_First off, your stance is all wrong. Are you trying to get yourself killed? A human could push you and you'd tip over. Spread your feet apart with your shoulders hunched – _he thinks. I try to mask his stance. _– If you are up against a leech, you'll want to show you aren't something to be messed with. Bare your teeth and growl._

I growl my best and get a laugh out of Seth. "That's cute, Drew," he calls.

_What's wrong with it? – _I ask Paul.

_It just seemed…girlish. Try making it rise from your stomach. When you actually see one, you won't need to make it happen, it just will. It's still good to have it down – _Paul thinks. I nod my head and try again. It rips up my throat and my whole body ripples.

I hear Seth's heart beat speed in fear. He probably thought I was going to hurt him. I think – _I'm guessing that's better?_

_Much better. Now, to get us started, attack me. You'll want to aim for my throat even though you won't get anywhere close to it – _he thinks cockily. Without hesitation, I run toward him. Before even thinking about it, I leap and land semi-on his back. Paul twist around and nips at my left leg. I rise on my hind legs and Paul does the same, us meeting. I push with my back legs and put my whole body into Paul's chest, forcing him down. I thought I had him pinned when he flips around and has his teeth hovering above my neck. – _Pinning doesn't win, only killing does. _

_What else did I do wrong? – _I ask. Surprisingly, I find fighting extremely fun and exhilarating.

_You forgot to aim at my throat, like I'd told you. Try using your strength; you are a pretty decent size compared to some of us. Let your instincts take over – _he thinks. – _Try again, and then Seth can go._

I run at him and instead of leaping, I lunge. I go for his throat and end up getting his leg instead because he moved. He comes at me and goes for my body and bites down, hard. I whimper in pain but it's not stopping me. I let my body do what's it meant to. My mouth snips and bites, causing Paul to lower his guard a little. Just in the right time, I fake left and go right for his throat, shoving him to the ground. I forget we are just training and bite down, but not hard enough to kill because I hesitated in the last second. He howls in pain, blood rushing through the bite.

I stagger back, afraid that I truly hurt him. He leaps at me, this time not holding back, and I slam into a tree. Some bones break, I am pretty sure, but now my anger has fueled me. I snarl and as he turns around, rush as him. This turns into a nasty fight right away.

When he throws me into another tree, it snaps and falls on me. I howl in pain and I hear more minds enter.

_What's going on? – _Jacob thinks.

_Where's the vamp? – _Quil asks.

_Drew, are you hurt? – _Seth asks. I hadn't even heard him phase. He is standing in my way of Paul.

_Out of my way, Seth – _I growl, not looking at him. No need to get into more trouble with Sam. He doesn't move, so I do my best to jump over him. Paul wasn't expecting this and I throw him into a tree so hard it break on contact. I thought I was done with him until he leaps through the brush and flings me hard into a large boulder. My head hits it and my leg hits a jutted out part. I hear a leg bone break and howl in pain. I can't get up; I don't think I can even move my left leg. I see Paul walking to me, furious. Then, he disappears.

I look over to find Seth on top of him, snarling in his face. He thinks – _Don't. Touch. Her._

_Trying to protect your 'innocent' imprint? She started it! – _Paul whines. Seth throws Paul into a tree and runs over to me.

**_Enough. Stop! Get back to Emily's, now _**– Sam orders, using his alpha command. I whimper in pain and finally phase back to normal. I curl myself around me and that's when I black out.

After they are done re-breaking my leg into place, Sam leaves. I found myself in a pair of shorts and a shirt on Emily's couch. I had a pounding headache, which I still do. It's starting to throb a little. I moan and cover my head with my hands.

Only my left leg needed to be put back into place, the other breaks were just a slight crack they think. My left leg was a sight to see, actually. You could see the part sticking out and everything.

They were quick about it and I was barely even conscious so the pain wasn't even too bad. I smell Seth walk into the room and sit by my side on a footstool. Trying to open my eyes, the pain in my head increases.

"You can sleep, it's okay. I just needed to see you are okay," he whispers, pushing a strand of my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm good. Thanks for…helping me," I whisper so low I'm amazed he even hears. It just hurts to talk a lot; the pain in my head keeps increasing. Finally, I look up into his eyes.

"I should have come earlier," he says, "you could have used the almighty Seth!" He puffs out his chest even though he looks plenty buff enough.

"You almost blew it. If I hadn't gotten knocked out, we would have met eyes," I say, squeezing my eyes back shut. The light hurts my eyes.

"You act like that's a bad thing. I'm not that ugly, am I?" he teases.

I open my big, round eyes and stare at him as if he said the stupidest thing ever. "Seth, you are plenty hot enough. Haven't you noticed the girls staring at you? Even before you phased they were," I state. I don't know why I am being so open about this.

"Obviously, I'm hot. What's new? I think this medicine is making you loopier than normal," Seth laughs.

"Medicine?" I ask.

"Yeah, did you think breaking your bones is this painless?" he asks, laughing still.

"Shut up," I say, reaching my hand out and smacking him playfully. "Who carried me back?" He knows I am really asking who saw me naked.

"Well…" he says, averting my gaze.

"You didn't? Shit, you did, didn't you," I whine, covering my face with my hands. How could he do that? I wasn't dying or anything. He could have waited for Leah! Or at had somebody bring me clothes! Shit, this isn't good.

"Listen I didn't look or anything. I couldn't just leave you there; you could have died! There was no way I was letting Paul take you back. Please don't be mad…Drew, don't get up. Seriously, you'll hurt your tiny body," Seth says, backing up in defense.

I am now sitting up and glaring daggers at him. How could he? "You…you could have waited! Let Leah put some clothes on me or something! Ugh!" I snarl at him in disgust.

"I did! You didn't let me explain!" Seth shouts. Liar!

"No you didn't! You said you didn't look, as in there was a chance to! Don't lie," I sneer at him.

"As in I had to put the clothes on you! I wouldn't be that rude, Drew," Seth stresses. He has a point.

"Well…then how did you…you know?" I ask. My headache seems to be disappearing slightly. I can almost feel my bones mending.

Seth's face breaks into a smile. "Paul did that. After you blacked out, he…kind of threw me and I rolled my ankle. It's healed now, but while I walked it off, Paul threw his shorts and shirt on you. I guess he does know how to calm down," Seth grins.

"Oh, that's not as bad, then," I say and look at my lap, smiling a little.

"How come?" Seth asks, going into the kitchen to get some food. Did I just say that out loud? Whoops.

"I don't…really know. For some reason, it…would be more embarrassing. I guess because I know you already," I offer. I know the real reason. _Because you like him,_ my mind thinks. Dammit! No, I don't! He comes back and gives me a piece of pizza.

"What do you think of Embry's speech earlier?" he asks. "He wouldn't tell me."

I laugh a little. "He has some good points. What if…we did imprint? I mean, what would happen? I know how those other couples did it, but…we don't…Seth, I'm…you aren't into me," I stumble out, making Seth laugh.

"He thought we were in stage 2, which is when they are just friends who are there for each other. Obviously, that's what we'd be. Do you think we did?" he asks curiously.

"I don't know. What do you think?" I ask him, finishing my pizza. Letting him think on that, I get myself an apple and bring him one too.

"Thanks…I love healthy food…" Seth eyes the apple before I beam it at him. With his fast reflexes, he catches it on spot and gives me a wink.

"Hey, you don't want your little abs going away, do you?" I say before sitting beside him on the couch.

"Little? They'd have you drooling, Drew-pop," he says, trying out a new nickname. What's this background story going to be?

I cough, "Doubt it," and then cough again.

"Wanna see?" he asks, not waiting for my answer before pulling up his shirt. Now, I've seen him shirtless many times before, but for some reason I feel heat coming to my face as my hand instinctively moves to touch them. I silently scold myself when I notice his grin, meaning that he saw my hand moving there.

I clear my throat before saying, "See, I didn't drool!" He sticks out his tongue at me and I laugh.

"Yep, but you wanted to feel them. Admit it, Drew," he says, finally putting his shirt down shove me lightly.

"Where did you come up with that nickname? Drew-pop?" I change the subject and look away, but I still feel his eyes on my face.

"Drew-pop! I just like the name, it sounds…adorable!" Seth says, smiling at me. He knows I hate being called things like 'cute' or 'adorable' or 'bubbly'. I feel like a six year old when he does.

"Oh, your funny, Seth, real funny. I'll make sure to say hi to 'Sethy' in the locker room before our next game!" I laugh and Seth groans. I sigh deeply and lean my head on his shoulder. "When am I going to get to go back to school?"

"When somebody learns to control their anger problem," he says, tapping me on my nose, making me squirm back into him.

"Why would I need to if you are always going to be there to calm me down?" I smile sweetly up at him.

"Because the last two times didn't work. The more you lash out from the start, the more you learn how to control it. I think your biggest problems are going to be during our games. You always like to trash talk," he notes.

"Well yeah! Without trash talking, the beginning can get boring," I whine.

"Hmm I think you are distracted in the beginning because of it," he teases.

"Okay, we all know I don't start out well because they won't freaking play any music! I thought we were clear on that!" I say, elbowing him in the gut. "Did you get to train any today?"

"Yeah, while you were knocked out. Why?" Seth says.

"Somebody owes me a late ice cream celebration date at DQ!" I say, pulling him up with me by his hand. Neither of us mentions how we hold hands all the way up to the door. "Wait, let's stop by my place to change."

"Girls…always caring about their clothes!" he teases before going into the woods to phase. I have to say, this definitely provides a good way to travel since Melody wouldn't get me a car.

I go into the woods after I'm sure he's phased and find Seth as a wolf. I have to say, he is magnificent with his coppery black fur and deep eyes. Walking up to him, I outstretch my hand and pet him. "Isn't it ironic? You turned into your favorite animal. I should start calling you Wolfe again…" I mumble.

He lowers his head and rubs it against my side, making me laugh. I run my hands on his fur before giving him as much of a hug as I can. "Okay, run off, I need to phase. Seriously, that tickles; stop! Go!" I laugh. He snorts and runs further into the woods. After phasing, I pick up my clothes in my mouth.

_I really need one of those things you have on your leg, Seth – _I think in envy. I hear Jared and Sam on patrol, which are tying to bud out to give us some 'alone' time. It's pretty weird.

_Seth, Drew, you all have patrol in two hours. Don't miss it – _Sam thinks.

_Where are you all going anyway? – _Jared asks.

_Dairy Queen – _I think – _So will this patrol thing be like a regular time or…?_

_Basically, as you get more patrol, we will fit you in so it doesn't affect your school life as much. You'll also have two shifts tomorrow since you still have 'mono' – _Sam thinks.

_Mono? I never had mono – _I correct him.

_Every one of us has. It's our cover story so the teachers don't ask too many questions. Duh – _Jared thinks. I've learned that Jared doesn't totally hate me; he just thinks I don't know anything because I'm a girl. I hear he does the same to Leah, but I don't care too much about it. They are stuck with me so they can take it or take it and complain.

I phase as we near the restaurant while Seth goes elsewhere to phase. It has just occurred to me that every member of the pack has probably seen me naked by now. I probably wouldn't hide it if were any other pack brother, but not Seth.

Seth surprises me by jumping down from a lower branch on a tree and landing on my back, making me fall with him on top of me. "Look who's gained some weight," I moan. We used to carry each other around all the time when we were younger.

"Look who's gotten weaker," he winks at me. I laugh and shove him off. He stands and offers me a hand and once again, we don't let go. What does this mean to him? What does it mean to me? I don't realize it, but I keep glancing up at his smiling face. "What's on your mind?"

"You…actually, it's us," I throw out there. I have never been one to really hide much from Seth.

"What exactly?" he questions, staring straight ahead.

"Well…what does this mean to you?" I say, squeezing his hand. He glances down and his smile doesn't even fade.

"The same as always. Just because they say something, doesn't mean it's true, Drew. This still feels like a friend thing to me," Seth assures me. I smile at him and lean into his shoulder.

"You're right, so what should we get…shiiiittt!" I trail off, when we walk in. There stands the guy that I blew my top at. This will either end hilariously or very bad, I'm talking us being kicked out.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asks, looking in the direction of my gaze. Suddenly, my hand feels very clammy.

"It's nothing. Just, thought I saw somebody I knew…" I mumble into his arm. I have two ways to play this. I could just pretend I'm here with my boyfriend and possible I'd be left alone by the nameless guy. I could also tell the truth which would either make him madder or make him happier. I wish I were a guy, and then I'd know! While standing in the long line, I ask Seth, "So, you are a guy. Now suppose that guy had written his phone number on a girl's receipt and the girl happened to throw some unwanted language and totally embarrass his pathetic mistake of hitting on a girl for mere looks. If the said girl shows up a couple of weeks later with another guy who may or may not be her boyfriend, would it make the guy…less likely to spit in the girl's food if the guy she is with is or is not her boyfriend?" He looks down at me in confusion.

"Personally, I'd take it better if they were a couple. But any guy who'd write his number on a girl just because of her looks may make a scene if she's here with her boyfriend, as if she's rubbing it in her face. Here's the real question, do you want a chance with him later?" Seth is having trouble holding back his laughter.

"Shut up, of course not! Stop laughing!" I smack his arm but let a little giggle out.

"Then, I'd go with they are a couple. Let me guess your next question. "Seth could you do me the biggest favor only somebody handsome, strong, funny, and sexy could do? Would you be my fake boy toy?" Then, I'd say that you are insane but I'd agree and give you a big, wet smooch on your cheek?"

I scrunch my face and say, "I wouldn't phrase it like that…but yeah – minus the smooch!" I point a finger at him, causing us both erupt in laughter. "Just hold my hand and act…act like Jared and Kim," I say in disgust. Then, we make it to the front of the line and meet with this mystery man.

"Hello, welcome to Dairy Queen. I'm Josh, what can I…get for you on this _fine_ day?" the server asks, suddenly recognizing me. I pretend not to notice him, but any girl in their right mind would remember the boy who she screamed to the whole restaurant at.

"Hi, I'll have three chili cheese dogs and a chocolate chip cookie dough blizzard with a water and some fries. My girlfriend here," he says and I giggle on cue. You'd think we've done this before with the way I look at him and blush. Or the way he is holding my hand while my other arm is wrapped around his bicep, just like I'd seen Kim do to Jared. "She'll have a mushroom and Swiss with a side salad, fries, water, and a mint Oreo blizzard."

"Gosh, you make me sound fat, Sethy pooh!" I squeal while using any chance I have to embarrass him with a nickname.

"I'd love you even if you were fat, kitten," Seth says, purposely flexing his arm in his muscle shirt and I fake a blush and giggle. I can feel Josh's eyes staring holes into me, but I am having too much fun to care. Jared and Kim never seem to care that they make people uncomfortable with their adoration of each other, Seth found that out the hard way; going out with the two and some of the other guys. He's told me all about it.

"Remind me to kill you for saying kitten," I whisper so low only a wolf could hear.

Josh takes a deep, annoyed sigh and tells us our total. "Your food will be out soon. It is my pleasure to carry it out too you," he says with a fake smile.

We rush to a booth and immediately crack up. "That was probably the most fun thing I have done in…forever!" I say, wiping my eyes. I literally cried because I was laughing so hard!

"We should do this more often, kitten!" Seth laughs.

"That reminds me…" I say before kicking him in the shin. His face contorts in pain before he kicks back. "We were perfect, he totally bought it!"

"It's like we were made for this," he teases. Moments later, we hear the steps of Josh coming out way. He pauses where we can't see and where he thinks we can't hear, but we can. I listen as he spits in one of our drinks.

"Here you two go. Have a wonderful time…" he says. I hear him mumble under his breath so low he thinks only he can hear, "…raping each other."

"What was that?" I ask innocently.

"Nothing ma'am," Josh says, slowly stepping back.

"What did you say? If my Drew-pop heard something, then she heard it," Seth says, causing me to kick him again for that ludicrous name.

"I was just thinking how cute you two are. Have a good meal," he says before hurrying off. We he's out of ear shot, I laugh so hard my stomach hurts. Yes, this has been a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kind of wrote about 2,000 words extra so I think the wait was worth it. I love the reviews so much guys! Let's get 8 more before the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seth's Story Chapter 5: Jealousy and Anger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Since we walked back to Emily's house, we get there just before our patrol. I am kind of excited for this so I can get a clear idea of what Seth is thinking. Sadly, I have a feeling that because we saw each other after we phased, it sped up the imprinting just a little, but because we didn't meet eyes, it's not all the way sped up. Why can't things be simpler?

I check my phone for the first time since everything happened. There are about twenty messages and fifteen phone calls from Melody. Is she actually worried about me? "Hey Seth…" I say, not looking up from my phone. "Did anybody talk to Melody about all this?"

"I told her that you are staying with me for a few weeks because you are sick with an infectious disease that my family all has," Seth says. I look at him in disbelief.

"And she bought that?" I scoff. He nods his head and grins. I laugh and run into the woods to phase and stash my clothes in a bush. I hear Seth phase in.

_Okay guys, you can go, we're here – _I think.

_Seth, run over the drill with Drew – _Sam thinks before phasing.

_Remember, don't look into your eyes – _Jared thinks before phasing out.

_They are really touchy about that – _I grumble.

_They should try listening to themselves sometime – _Seth says. – _So you remember the treaty right? Well we just run a perimeter and make sure there isn't any other vampire here or that one of the Cullens don't cross into our territory. Just follow my trail about fifty yards behind._

_Aye Aye, captain – _I think of a salute.

_Funny – _he thinks. After about an hour, I get bored.

_Ugh! How long do we do this – _I complain, causing Seth to snort in laughter.

_Until somebody comes and relieves us, it won't be too much longer – _Seth says. We have come across nothing at all, a little to my disappointment. I enjoyed fighting Paul so I think I'd enjoy tearing apart a leech.

_Did the team survive without me so far? – _I ask. Seth thinks of practices and the first practice back catches my attention. – _Do they still think we are together?_

_No, I set them straight – _Seth says. - _It was pretty hard to set Noah straight sense I had to move him into your position. It went a little like this…_

_*************************************FLASHBACK************************************_

_SETH'S POV_

_"Where's Drew?" Matthew asks me. _

_"She's sick," I say vaguely. _

_"What? Did you knock her up or something?" Noah calls. I try to control my shaking and turn to him._

_"What are you talking about?" I sneer. Noah takes a step back._

_"I'm talking about how you two are together, right? We all saw it coming, but we didn't think you'd get her pregnant!" he says quietly. One of his friends slaps him on the back in encouragement. Slowly, I walk to him with a damp towel in hand and start twirling it._

_"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Say it again?" I say, looking at my towel in hand._

_"I said you and Drew are together right? Did you get her pregnant yet?" he laughs. _

_"Interesting how you say that," I say, whipping him with the towel. "I'm pretty sure Drew," I say, whipping him again, "would slap you up if she were here. But, she's not," I whip him again, making him jump high in the air. "So, I dare you to say it again and you'll get a beating ten times worse than what Drew could give you," I shove him against the locker before turning around._

_"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her to the dance next month?" one of his friends calls. For some reason, an intense burning erupts in my stomach._

_"Yeah, I think I would, but go ahead and ask her. I'm sure she would love a reason to slap you too," I sneer at him before walking out after practice. _

_*******************************FLASHBACK END*************************************_

_Thanks for watching out for me, bro – _I think. – _How did the game against East bank go?_

_It was hard; we almost tied. In the end, I scored in the last thirty seconds. You are very welcome – _Seth thinks, making me laugh.

_And the game Forks? – _I ask.

_We lost. It was a hard game. I also kind of got a red card and had to sit out. Coach was…pretty mad to say the least – _Seth thinks sheepishly.

_Shit! It's all cause we weren't out there, I swear! Our stupid team can't handle it without us! Do you think we'll be able to come back from it? – _I ask.

_For sure, we can make it to the final game, just in second place. Hell, if they lose twice then we'll be back in first –_he thinks encouragingly. We spend the rest of patrol talking about sports and all the things I've missed. Finally, Embry phases in.

_Seth, you can go home. You are going to school tomorrow. Drew, I am going to do patrol for a while. You can sleep tomorrow – _Embry says with sympathy. This means I get to totally mess up my sleeping schedule.

_I'll do her patrol, Drew can rest – _Seth offers. He really seems to enjoy running as a wolf. I think it gets a little boring but it does feel good to stretch myself out.

_No, I have to work on her control. You have school so sleep. It's Sam's orders – _Embry thinks in annoyance. Seth unwillingly phases out – _What's the scoop on you two?_

_Nothing! Why does everybody bring that up? Doesn't anybody just care how Drew is doing? – _I grumble.

_Sorry squirt. How are you doing? – _Embry laughs.

_Bored. I think running around in circles makes us dogs, not wolves – _I say, making us both laugh.

_Hmm, so what grade are you in? – _He asks.

_Freshman, what are you in? – _I ask.

_Sophomore. I hear you are quite the soccer star. Bet you're a popular girl – _Embry states. Ugh, he has to bring it up.

_Nope, I run on my own – _I say, thinking of my time at school.

_Why don't you sit with Seth? He obviously likes you, platonic or not – _he says.

_Ugh, just because we hang out after school doesn't mean we are friends at school. He has his friends and I have mine, or whatever you want to call them – _I think rudely.

_I'm sure Seth has offered, right? – _Embry thinks.

_Why do you even want to know? – _I snap.

_Well the way I see it, we are a form of siblings – _he says as if it's obvious.

_How? – _I think.

_We both don't know our father, therefore making the pack uneasy. Not only did one of the three have an affair, it is likely he did it again, or, even worse, two of them cheated. They all don't know what to make of us, so I think we have something in common – _Embry explains. It makes a little sense. I don't see why not.

_Yeah, well, being unwanted isn't a first for me, so have fun with that – _I snort.

_Don't worry about school; you will sit with the pack now – _he says cheerily.

_Not talking about that… - _I think. Crap, I shouldn't have said that. The memories flood my head. All the evenings screaming at my mom to wake up when she was passed out drunk, leaving a little five-year old alone. All of the evenings she'd scream at me that it was my fault dad left, and all those times when I'd believe her. Every time she'd try to lock me outside. All those nights I'd run through the forest to Seth's house. All those evenings Sue and Harry would question me for hours when I wouldn't say a thing. Why would I not say anything? I should have, I really should have. All those times when she'd whip me with a belt…

_Drew…why haven't you told anybody? – _Embry asks, trying to process it all.

_Because! Who would want to listen to a whining little kid go on forever about the past! I can take care of myself; I always have been able to. I told Seth! – _I shout, or as much of a shout you can get in my head.

_You know it wasn't your fault he left. I go through the same thoughts and I have to talk myself out of them. The fact of the matter is he had an affair, so he shouldn't have been there either way – _he tries to comfort me.

_Yes, it was an affair, but a father should_ always _and I mean always be there for their kid. They shouldn't have left a baby, a _baby, _with an insane drunk. He's an idiot and doesn't care a thing for their children's well being! I hope to hell that I don't find out who it was because I'd have to kill them! – _I sneer and howl in pain. Great, now all the wolves are going to come and ask questions. I can't take it! NO! – _Would you explain? I…need to leave. I'm sorry I put you through that… _

Immediately, I phase out and break down in sobs. What kind of person would do that? Every day for the past fifteen years I have imagined of the day I found my dad and how I would beat him to a pulp. Every. Damn. Day.

I hear feet shuffling toward me so I get up and run in the direction of my destination. Thinking of that has made me realize something. I don't belong with this stupid pack. I belong with the abusive drunk and the lonely house. I don't belong anywhere else, not even with Seth.

No, I don't need any more time to control my emotions. I need things to go back to almost normal. Soccer practices, lonely days at school, and finding food to cook for two are the only things I can stand to worry about, not whether Seth and I imprinted and certainly not if I can keep under control!

I walk through the door to find Melody in an unaffected state. When she sees me, tears stream down her face and she rushes to hug me. I stop her with a scowl in disgust. "Oh, Artemis Drew Moon, you scared me to death! Are you okay? Did you get cured? Were they nice to you? Why are you naked? You are healthy, right?"

"Melody, go fuck yourself! I don't want your fake sympathy. No, it's not spreadable anymore, since that was what you were asking. I'm going back to school tomorrow, so let me sleep," I say, grabbing a long coat from our coat rack and wrapping it around me. I storm into the kitchen and start plowing down on food again.

"Honey…um I wouldn't eat so much. I got laid off from work so now I'm working at Mc. Donald's for money and it's tight…" Melody says, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me. You know, that really sucks, doesn't it? What happened to all the money in the bank account? We were saved up for a year without any pay. What did you do?" I say, but I put the banana down. She hesitantly takes her hand off my shoulder.

"Well…you see, I had an episode once I found you missing. I thought you'd died or been taken forever, so I let go. I bought…some expensive things and I totally regretted it when I found out you were just sick at the Clearwater's house," she rushes out. I so should have seen this coming.

"Perfect, that is just great Melody! Did you even think what you would do? You never think about anything, do you? Do you even care?" I scream. A hurt look comes on her face, but it doesn't faze me.

"Of course! I would tell you anything you wanted and give you anything within my reach," she says, crossing a hand over her heart.

"Really? Then tell me who's my father?" I sneer, staring her straight in the eye. I lean against the counter as she fumbles for an answer. "SAY IT!"

"I…you really don't need to know…" she mumbles. I slam my hand on the counter.

"SAY IT! Say it and I will call you mom," I lie to her. Melody's face lights up.

"Joshua Uley," she squeals. She runs and gives me a hug while I just stand there in shock. All these years that's what I had to do? Does this even help? I'd have to chase him down, but where would I start? How can I hurt somebody who left town nearly…when did he leave?

"Mom…when did he leave? How old was I?" I ask. Calling her Melody straight away wouldn't help me get answers. Hesitantly, I hug her back. It feels…almost normal for her to hug me when I most need it.

"I'm sorry honey. He left around the time when you were two. Joshua…didn't come around much. He had his other family to worry about," she says. Melody doesn't even seem to care on that matter.

"Thank you, Melody. I'll be going to my room now. Don't follow," I say, detaching her from my body.

"Wha…What? I thought you were calling me mom," she says silently.

"Hmm…I don't like to talk to whores through their personal names, no matter how fake they are," I call down. She begins to weep, but I don't feel the guilt that should be consuming me right now.

The room is unnaturally hot and that is coming from a girl who is always at a temperature of 108. I fling the covers off of me and stand up. There is that blinding white light that happens when I get up too fast and my legs give out. It makes me feel like jelly. Strong arms catch me and steady me. I jump back onto my bed in surprise while my eyes focus. Sam, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, and Seth are all staring at me. Jacob was the one who caught me.

"What are you all doing here? Melody is going to kill me! She's actually sober today!" I whisper scream.

"You can't just run from patrol like that!" Jared stresses.

"Or howl, some people have important things to do," Jacob says.

"Oh yeah, like crying over Bella all day. Very important," I say, peeking out my door for Melody. She's asleep, for now.

"Don't go there. At least I didn't bring every wolf to come search for your sorry ass while all you did was come back to your prissy problems," Jacob says, poking me in the shoulder, hard.

"Well I actually have real problems! What are you trying to do? Save Bella from what she wants? Get this through your mind! Bella. Does. Not. Love. You," I say as if I'm talking to a child. I might as well be. He gets up in my face and I don't back down.

"Enough! We didn't come here for this, Jacob," Sam orders. Jacob backs down, but still looks like he's ready to snap my neck.

"What did you all come for?" I complain.

"We had to make sure you were okay," Seth says.

"More like to tell you to come back and stop disappearing on us," Quil says, eyeing Seth. Seth was trying to make me feel welcome even though I'm not.

"What you did yesterday was way out of hand. You can't just drop out of patrol. What were you thinking?" Sam demands. I sigh and contemplate what to say while picking out what to wear to day. I am feeling like an all-dark outfit.

"I was thinking, since nobody wants me in the pack, that if I just stop phasing, I'll start aging again and get out of your hair," I say, grabbing my dark blue jeans.

"Good luck with that!" Jared snorts.

"It takes a while to control yourself enough for that to happen, Drew," Embry says.

"What about Seth?" Quil asks.

"What about him?" I say, grabbing my black tank top.

"Yeah, what about me?" Seth says.

"What happens when you start aging and he doesn't? He wouldn't be able to stand watching you grow to your death. What happens then?" Quil asks.

"I don't know! We'll see," I say, grabbing my black bracelet.

"Drew, don't make me order you back on patrol. You were born into this, it isn't an option," Sam says angrily.

"Then why did Jacob get to run off on his duties because some girl he has a crush on is marrying Edward?" I sneer and cross my arms over my chest.

"That's different," he says.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm different too. I'll be back, I need to change," I say, stepping into my bathroom with my clothes. Inside, I take deep breaths and try to figure everything out. I hear them step through my window just before Melody comes inside.

"Drew, are you going to school or not? Hurry up," she yells and slams my door. After I change, I step back inside to find them all back here.

"Drew, you'd be a risk to anybody who talks to you," Seth says.

"Good, because nobody says anything to me," I say, a little nicer because it's Seth.

"Your friends do…oh that's right, you don't have any…" Jared says, not trying to be rude, but he is. I give him a fake smile, flip him off, and open my door.

"Coming, Melody," I yell. "See you at Emily's after practice," I say to Sam, letting him know I'll be back for my stupid duties. I eye Seth. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah…Sam?" he asks. I swear that kid never picks a fight; we are exact opposites. Why would they think we'd be together if we are totally opposite. _Have you ever heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'_, a small part of me thinks? Wow, even part of my mind is going against me.

"Go, make sure she doesn't hurt anybody," he says.

"He can't just follow me around all day," I snort. Sam grabs a piece of paper and writes a note on it. He hands it to Seth.

"Now he can," Sam says. "Let's go." Jared, Quil, and him all file out of the window. Jacob glares at me one last time before finally leaving.

"What does it say?" I ask curiously.

"He's changed it so you are now on my schedule. Does he think they are going to do that just because he asked?" Seth asks in disbelief.

I sigh, "They will. Sam Uley is like a legend or something." He follows me into Melody's car and she climbs in.

"So this is who's been fucking you, right? Seth?" Melody asks. I face palm myself and look back at Seth. We both are blushing, but mine's in anger.

"Just drive," I groan. She pulls out of the driveway.

"You two are using protection, right?" she asks, glancing back at Seth.

"Miss Moon, we...um we haven't had sex," Seth says, scratching the back of his neck. I don't know why, but that simple move makes my stomach flutter. I've always thought it was hot when guys did that, but not Seth, more like actors. _When Seth does it, it's even sexier_, a small voice in my mind thinks. Ugh, why is my mind against me?

"Aw, Drew, he's hot and modest…" Melody whispers, thinking only I can hear. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, totally hot, glad we got that clear. And it's totally normal for a middle-aged adult to be thinking that!" I say sarcastically in exasperation. Seth has a huge grin on his face. Then, we pass the school. "I know you drive me to school about once a year, but I'd think you could remember it! Turn around…or better yet, we'll walk from here." Seth nearly jumps out of the car with me on his trail.

The entire day, I avoid Seth because I am extremely mad at him. Wouldn't he try to warn me about Sam? At lunch, I see that my usual table replaced me, but what's new? I sit at an empty table, far away from the pack table. Apparently, that table can be moved because they all come to sit with me.

"What are you all doing?" I snap.

"Eating, what are you doing?" Jared says. I sit the rest of the meal in silence. After another classes of Seth staring at me, mouthing questions, school is finally let out and I head straight for the field.

Seth is following in my heat. He picks up his pace, so I do the same. By the time I am five feet from the girls' locker room, I am jogging. Then, Seth jumps and lands on top of me on the dirt ground.

"Pft," I say, blowing hair out of my mouth. "What the hell, Seth? You could have just called my name!"

"I did, you ignored me! In fact, you ignored me all day. Care to explain?" he says, getting slightly angry…for Seth.

"Actually, I do, and you are making me late, so if you'll excuse me…" I tell him. He grins down at me.

"I'm not letting you up until you tell me what I did?" he says. Aw, he's already in the boyfriend mode; everything is the guy's fault.

"Well, I guess you'll be here for a while," I say, grinning.

"Is this about this morning? I didn't do anything! I tried to help you, but some of your choices were crazy," he scoffs. By now, it is getting harder to breath.

"Like what?" I sneer.

"The fact that you were cutting off from the pack! Quil was right, even the thought of you growing up to die was killing me!" he stresses.

"Great, so now you think we imprinted too?" I groan, covering my eyes with my hands in disbelief. He leans down closer to me, his hands on the sides on my face.

"Drew, there are so many signs, it's hard to ignore. Like the fact that your heart is still racing proves it slightly correct. I'm not pushing you to decide, but you can't ignore the facts. It's not like we want to go out with each other, but we are getting closer to that, whether you like it or not. Trust me, the first time they told us that, I felt like even the thought of kissing you caused my stomach to turn," Seth says.

"Gee, thanks," I say, uncovering my eyes. His face is extremely close to mine. My heart is racing, but it's because I can barely breathe. "Now what do you feel?"

His face blushes a little and I feel mine heat up as well. "Part of me thinks it's not that bad of an idea. The other is screaming that you're just my friend," he says. Normally, I'd expect him to back away at this point, but he leans closer, keeping his grin wide.

"Interesting," I say, breaking into a grin. I lean toward him and kiss him on the cheek. "Baby steps. In fact, an even better step would be if you got the fuck off me!" Did I just do that? We used to kiss each other on the cheek for New Year's parties only and that was it! Those times were strictly platonic, but this was…not! My heart is going at a mile a minute and I think Seth's is going even faster. He rolls off me and helps me up.

"See you after practice," Seth says before jogging to the boys' locker room. I run on to the field after changing and something is totally different. Half the boys are shirtless. Walking up to coach, I wonder what his explanation will be.

"Coach…why are they nearly naked?" I ask.

"Drew! It's so good you're here; I thought I'd lost my best player. Well I decided to add more scrimmages in and they were getting mixed up with who's on what team. They just went shirts and skins. Right now…" he says, checking the list, "you are on skins. I can change you to shirts if you want." Obviously, he doesn't like changing it up. I can practically hear the threat. If I have him move me, I am running even more for missing than I will anyways.

"No, Coach, don't worry about it. I'm game, it is a boy's team," I joke. "You want me to run make up laps after practice?"

"After, you'll need some skill work. Go ahead and stretch, ten laps, then scrimmage. I have to head out for the Varsity game," he says. I nod my head. Am I really going to do this? Especially after what happened between Seth and I? No, I already told coach I'm going to. I take a deep breath; running with the wolves is easier than playing on boys' team.

"All right, listen up!" I call out and the guys swarm around me to listen. "Let's stretch and then we have ten laps!" They all groan, but I love doing laps. "ONE…TWO…" I begin to count.

About twenty-five minutes later, we are ready to scrimmage. My stomach tightens and I want to puke. I can't play sick again, Seth would know something's up because werewolves can't get sick. "What are the teams?" somebody calls out. Matthew gets the list Coach gave us and reads off the names. Seth is on shirts. _Good, you'd get distracted,_ a small part thinks. _What? No I wouldn't_, I think back.

"Drew? Drew! Drew, are you there?" Seth waves his hands in front of my face.

"Sorry, I dazed off. What?" I say.

"Aren't you going to switch to shirts? Matthew here thinks you can't," Seth whines. I look up at him guiltily, hoping he knows I don't really want to do this.

"No, Coach put on this team and I already talked with him. He wants me to stay on it," I say, grabbing the hem of my shirt, chewing my lip in hesitation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Seth asks worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure. Stop being so protective!" I snap, showing a bit of my temper. He nods his head and jogs into position. Quickly, I pull my shirt over my head and throw it on the sidelines, revealing my bright, grey-blue sports bra. I've done shirts and skins before with my middle school team, but that was an all girls team. I can practically feel all the eyes on me. They will just have to get used to it. I glance to Seth, who has a look of confusion on his face as he stares at me. There is a little lust mixed with confusion, probably for why he was feeling that lust. "What are you all gawking at? Come on, start!" I yell.

I have to say, I am pretty rusty to begin with, but over a couple of hours, I am back into it. It was almost time to quit with us in the lead and I was bringing up the ball. Seth came back on defense and was guarding me, but he was obviously not want to touch me because of my bareness. He really thinks I'd be offended. I am on part of the guys' team, so he needs to treat me as one.

I'll have to use it to my advantage. I pass the ball back to mid-forward and get closer on Seth, who begins to back up even more. The, I look into his eyes and fake a hurt glance, making him slow and I pass him. They pass the ball back to me and I score again. After the guys are all headed into the locker room, Seth comes up to me. "Drew, that's no fair, you used it against me!" he complains.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I feign innocence. He shoves my shoulder and grins.

"Yes you do! I should have guessed you'd do that! You know I would have shut you down other wise," he says. I begin to stretch to ready myself for my run.

"Prove it. If you can run these with me, then you win," I say. He nods his head and grins. We begin our long run in silence. It isn't as hard because we have to go at 'human' speed, but it is agonizingly boring. "Okay, I'm bored. Talk about something," I whine.

"How about how many laps are we doing?" he asks. Neither of us is even winded. Running without a shirt really helps deal with the heat.

"Umm…how many practices did I miss?" I ask.

"I'd say 18. We have to run about 36," he groans.

"You are forgetting our games, that's only one lap. We had…two games?" I say, turning around the same boring corner.

"That's right, 34. Ten down, twenty-four to go," he says cheerily. "Why are you even doing this? You are in perfect shape!"

"Maybe it's just so you can stare me down some more," I smirk at him. Seth erupts in laughter. "Coach asked so I figured why not? It is keeping me from seeing the pack again."

"Why do you hate the pack? I think it's kind of cool," he says hesitantly, afraid that he's pissed me off again.

"Sam is…controlling. It would be great if they didn't see in my mind and everything. Embry brought up a…touchy subject and tried to big brother comfort me. He is the closest one out of anybody but you to be nice to me. They just don't want a girl in the pack and now there are two. I'm sure by now, every one of them has seen me naked and it's…annoying to say the least," I let out. Seth is my rock who I can tell anything to. He may let it slip to the pack, but it isn't his fault. He reaches over and takes my hand in a friendly gesture.

"Try thinking of the positives. We can run faster than anybody normal, we don't have to worry about not having food, we can heal extremely fast…so many things," he says. We have now run about 15 laps and I notice we are going faster than most would, so I slow us down.

"Seth, I can't just ignore the other facts," I say, especially meaning about the naked part. Has Seth seen me through other's eyes? Would it be terrible to ask? No, I don't want to know. There's about a 90% chance he has seen because I've already seen Leah and Paul and Jacob all from the other guys' minds. They just happen to go over what went down that day or the previous day and it pops up and they really try to hide it from their 'innocent sister'. It's weird, sometimes they think of me as a sister to protect but other times I seem to annoy them to no end.

"Well, I'll always want you there, so I won't let you leave," he pouts and I laugh at his expression.

"I'll stay, obviously I could never control myself to actually stop phasing. Sam just needed to be threatened," I say. We continue to run up to 34 laps in silence, but it's comfortable. "Guess what I found out?" I say excitedly. I totally forgot about this until just today.

"What, Drewy?" he asks. We both made the nicknames 'Drewy' and 'Sethy' not long after I started calling myself Drew. Sometimes it just slips out.

"Melody finally told me who my dad is. It's none other than Joshua Uley," I say in a lousier mood.

"Shit that means you are Sam's sister!" Seth screams.

"Ugh, I already have to deal with him in the pack, now this?" I complain. Finally, we finish our laps. "Thanks for running with me. Wait for me after I we shower?" I ask.

"Sure, see ya then," he says before giving me a hug. I squeeze myself against his chest, needing his warmth.

"Seth! Seth, come over here! Come on Seth, get off that trash and talk to us!" the cheerleaders call. They must have just gotten off practice. I look up to see Seth grimace.

"Since when did they call you over?" I seethe, a little pain shooting up my stomach. Why would I have pain? Why are they calling him over? The cheerleaders have always had a thing for the 'hotties' of our school. They have liked Seth, just never _called him over!_

"Since I phased," he groans. He doesn't seem too happy about it all, so that helps ease the pain. "I got all muscled up with great hair and suddenly they love me. I mean who wouldn't but…" Really, he means they don't give a crap about him, just his body, typical for our school's cheerleaders.

"That's right, I almost forgot," I say, poking his abs and giggle. "I'll see you in a few." He hands me my shirt he picked up and I smile. After a good needed shower and I change, I head out to find Seth. He always finished before me.

I find him over by the cheerleaders who are flaunting themselves at him shamelessly. This time, I know what I'm feeling and I don't like it, not one bit. I am extremely jealous. "Seth! Let's go!" I call. If I get any closer to those bitches I may kick one's head off. Maybe it will be Seth's…

"Oh come over here Drew! We should talk," Samantha calls, waving her pampered hand at me. I know this is a trap, but Seth won't be coming any time soon it seems.

I shuffle to them and lean against the car beside the car they are all sitting on. "What do you want?" I say, my face emotionless.

"That's not very nice. How are you doing? Did you get over your cold?" she asks, shaking her blonde curls in the wind.

"Yep," I say, staring her down.

"We saw your practice. You are very good. In fact, we were wondering about your clothes? Are you too poor to buy some because I could help? Or do you just like being a slut?" she says, a smug smile forming on her face.

"Says the girl who's fucked half the school…" I say.

"That's probably the only reason she's allowed on the team," Alyson squeals. She, Rebecca, and Josie are flaunting over Seth, who is interested on his phone. Thanks a lot! Josie is messing up his hair while Rebecca is moving her hand up and down his biceps.

"Are you in the slutty colt now too?" Samantha asks. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. "Don't want to talk? Okay, I get it. You are probably embarrassed since you showed off you small rack. Really? Only a C?" she _tsk'_s.

"Really Samantha? Only a B with fake D's?" I snort. Everybody knows about the summer she went from a B to a D.

"Shows what you know! They're Double D's!" he air head friend, Rebecca says and laughs.

"Shut up, Rebecca!" Samantha snaps at her. She leans closer to me in order for Seth not to hear, but he will. "We noticed you are going after Seth and…I advise you to stop. See I am giving you advice. I _always_ get what I want, and right now I want Seth more than you ever could."

"Just don't get too hurt when he rejects your whore face," I sneer.

"Oh, he won't," she whispers. Samantha walks right next to Seth and the other girls move off. "Isn't that right, Seth-bear?" That's when she locks lips with Seth, forcefully. I can't watch it as she moans into him. I'm not even sure if he is kissing her back, I just swing. My first punch really gets her. It hits Samantha right in the jaw.

She falls to the ground and clutches her cheek in pain. I lean down to her and smack her across the face. Alyson rush up to me and pounds me in the back, which I barely feel. I swing my elbow around and she falls on the ground, blood pouring out of her nose. She's conscious, but screaming in pain. Josie jumps on my back and starts pulling my hair "Really?" I say through gritted teeth. I pull her off of me and throw her on the ground. The good thing about these girls is that I really don't have to hurt them; they are wimps. Rebecca comes up to me with a confused look on her face. "You are supposed to punch me," I tell her as if I am talking to a baby.

"Yeah…but you are scary. I think I'll just sit back here," she says, a smile still prominent on her face.

"Wow, looks like one of you all has a brain!" I sarcastically squeal before trudging into the woods with Seth hot on my trail.

"Drew! Where are you going? Please come back," he yells.

"Go suck faces with the bitch first, she may need some help!" I scream before I start sprinting into the trees, physically shaking. I am trembling in burst and I can't even try to control it! After a little bit, I branch off suddenly and strip off my clothes, then phase. Darn, I almost made it through the entire day! Ugh, why would she do that! I just wish I had hurt her more! Why didn't Seth stop her? Loudly, I let out a whimper, keeping back a howl. Then, I see the scumbag and he is pleading for me to calm down. Slowly, I near him after picking up my clothes in my mouth and run past him, blowing him off his feet. Stupid, stupid Seth! Oh, I want to hurt him! Yes, he needs to be hurt! Ugh! I'm not sure where I'm running, but I run fast.

_Drew, calm down. Your thoughts are a jumbled mess – _Sam stresses. Sam, Jared, Jacob, Leah, and Embry are all here.

_What's wrong? – _Leah asks, not with sympathy, just curiously.

_Nothing, absolutely nothing – _I say sarcastically.

_Doesn't feel to good now does, it Drew? – _Jacob sneers. Obviously, he's figured out what happened.

_You have no clue as to what's happening, Jacob. You've never imprinted – _Jared, who's actually taking up for me, says. Why is he doing that?

_Wait, did Seth do something? – _Leah asks.

_No shit, Leah – _Jacob laughs.

_Jacob, Leah, why don't you go back to Emily's – _Sam requests, but they know it's more of a demand. Before they go, another, heavily blocked mind comes in. Seth.

_Oh, brother – _Jacob says. He doesn't want anything to do with this and phases out. I get a burst of energy and pick up my pace.

_Keep him the fuck out of my head! – _I practically yell.

_Seth, I wouldn't say this is the best time to be here… _- Leah thinks with a dry laugh.

_Drew, I didn't – _he says.

_Save it, I don't want any of your lies – _I snap. He can actually lie because I don't see every thought he thinks, so obviously he's lying.

_Seth! Enough, it would be better if you left – _Jared thinks loudly. Seth must be complaining to them. Then, he's gone. I whimper and fall. Why is this hurting me so? The pain is agonizing.

_It's because you imprinted on him – _Sam says kindly. – _Do you believe us now?_

_No shit I imprinted on him and it _sucks_! – _I scream.

_Tell us what happened and then we can help – _Jared offers. I groan as the memories flood their minds. They keep thinking about it, over and over and over.

_All right! You can stop now – _I seethe.

_She kissed him, right? – _Sam asks.

_Great job, Sherlock, you solved the case! – _I think halfheartedly. –_Look, I don't think I need two guys trying to comfort me._

_Then let Emily and Kim help you. They will understand how you are feeling – _Sam explains.

_Fine… - _I agree and turn around. I'm not excited to see them really. It's just like in the books I've read where they just have this unnatural pull toward anybody who would understand you.

I'm sitting on the couch with my arms crossed defiantly over my chest. Sam and Jared are refusing to leave their imprint's side. They say I am too testy and unpredictable. I refuse to spill my guts to them even if it will get back to them from their imprint. So here I am, sitting in between the two girls with Jared and Sam hovering beside them.

"Sam, you have to trust us. She doesn't want to tell you two, so get out," Emily pleads.

"Jared, this is unnecessary. She won't hurt me. Look at her, she's crushed, it looks like she could barely lift her head let alone phase," Kim reasons with Jared.

"Thank you Kim!" I say without much humor. Kim seems to forget about our hearing a lot.

"Sam, leave now," Emily demands.

"Fine, we'll go, but if I hear even the slightest sound of pain, I'm coming in," he says before kissing her and leaving. "Come on Jared, we have to trust Drew."

Jared kisses Kim sloppily before leaving. The girls turn to me. "They are still in hearing range," I explain for my silence.

"JARED!" Kim yells. I hear a curse or two before they back out so far that I can't hear their heartbeats. "Could you explain to us what happened?"

I take a deep breath and fix my eyes on the fireplace. "I came out of the locker room and Seth was surrounded by the cheerleaders in their slutty outfits. It was Samantha, Josie, Alyson, and Rebecca. So I walked over there and Samantha was trying to tease me, which wasn't a problem, I had plenty of insults to give to her. Then, she said that…they've noticed how I was close today with Seth," I say. Then I turn to them to explain. "Coach had me play skins when we scrimmaged, and I didn't think it was that much of a deal. Anyway, she said to stay away because when she wants something, she gets it. I told her I'd like to see him reject her sorry whore face. Right after that she said she doubts it and then…um, then she…Samantha…" I can't get the words out. I keep choking up.

"Drew, it's okay to cry. We won't tell anybody," Emily says and Kim nods her head. I take a deep breath and clear my head.

"Then…Samantha…" I say, feeling a tear fall. I don't wipe it away because more are sure to come. "She um, she walked up to Seth and leaned her whole fucking body on him and kissed him. On. The. MOUTH!" I sob. I hear Sam and Jared step into hearing range, but I don't care. "So I punched her in the jaw, and beat up two of her friends. The blonde, a Rebecca, backs off. And now I'm here…" They take me in a big hug. "Why does it hurt so much?" I sob into their shoulders.

"Because you feel betrayed by the person you thought you could trust forever and that is perfectly normal," Emily says, rubbing my back.

"Then why won't it stop?" I cry with annoyance. There is absolutely no control of my emotions anymore, none.

"Drew…look at it this way," Kim says, pulling back and putting her hands on my shoulders. "Seth didn't kiss her; she kissed him."

"That I saw," I point out sadly.

"If somebody just walks up to you and gives you a kiss, there's no way to stop them without knowing it was going to happen," she continues. I narrow my eyes at her.

"It still happened! He's supposed to be mine," I mumble, looking at my lap.

"It's not like he knew it, though. You both said you thought you didn't imprint," Emily says slowly.

"Really? So kissing him on the cheek isn't good enough?" I snap, standing up. "Look, you all helped a lot, but I really need to see when my patrol is. Thanks." Sam is standing by the door, listening in casually.

"You have patrol starting…well five minutes ago," he nods. Sam doesn't mention anything about my tear-streaked face.

Jacob is also on patrol. Maybe he can cut me some slack if I apologize.

_Jacob, I'm sorry for earlier. Your problems matter to –_ I think.

_You just don't want me to ask about –_ Jacob thinks and I cut him off.

_Exactly, take it or leave it –_ I mope.

_Sure, no problem. The guys are never going to believe I got you to apologize – _he thinks in excitement.

_Great for you – _I say. About an hour into it, Leah comes and relieves Jacob. Now the boy's brother comes into action…perfect. I try to keep my thoughts off of Seth, but the anger is still bubbling inside. Poor Jacob ran silently with these thoughts, but I doubt Leah will.

_I'm not one to sympathize, but… - _Leah trails off.

_But what? – _I ask.

_Well…nothing. I was just telling you – _she says.

_That's good, I don't want any sympathy – _I explain.

_You do know Seth didn't do anything. Have you tried looking at it from his side? – _Leah takes up for her brother, of course.

_I've figured that out, obviously. It's not that he did anything; it is the fact that it happened at all. Should I be mad at myself for not seeing it coming or she I be mad at him for no reason at all? – _I think, finally figuring out what my problem is. I just need somebody to blame.

_Blame the whore if you are blaming anybody – _Leah suggests.

_I do, a lot. It's just the imprint side of me…never mind, you probably don't want to hear it – _I say, shaking my heavy head.

_Actually, I do. I need to know all about your all's relationship so I can know what to expect if I ever have one – _she explains.

_Good to know it's out of the sympathy of your heart. Basically, I want to forgive him for doing absolutely nothing wrong. How do I explain this so it makes sense? Don't think I'm a gooey crap type of girl; this is just the best way to tell you. I feel like I had some personal claim on him that meant he was mine, in a way. So when she kissed him…I felt like he betrayed me. That claim is…broken. It feels like Seth isn't…Seth for right now. Like if I tried to forgive him, my body never really would – _I say sadly.

_That's not it and I know it. He's what I think happened. You are blaming yourself for two reasons. One) you didn't stop her from doing it because you thought she wouldn't. Two) you felt like you brought it on by being 'slutty' and drawing attention to Seth, but trust me, what you did wasn't slutty – _she thinks.

_You know me too well. That's the main reason, I think, but what I said earlier is true. It may take a lot for my imprint side to…trust him again – _I think, feeling silly. It's like I have multi-personalities with the way I'm talking.

_I think I have an idea for that… - _she says with slight disgust. – _You have to speed up your imprinting by seeing each other, wolf to wolf._

_NO! We aren't there for a reason. I just like being friends with him, a relationship may ruin it – _I harshly say.

_You can't go wrong when it's in your genes. Whatever, it was just a suggestion – _she says. Then, she thinks about a bunch of random stuff, reciting the alphabet backwards and saying poems. She's trying to hide something from me, but frankly, I don't want to know.

Finally, my patrol is over so I run home, and then phase. Walking through my window, I smell a familiar scent and immediately try to turn around when strong arms pull me the rest of the way into my room.

"No, no, Drew. We are going to talk," Seth's deep voice says. I refuse to look at him. Nope, it's not happening. He sits down on my bed and sits me on his lap. My arms are crossed over my chest and my nose is scrunched in concentration/defiance. "So it's the silent treatment…" I nod my head, still with my eyes closed. "Leah called me before you got here. She explained some things." I sigh, raising my head higher. "Drew…I'm sorry. I had no clue she was going to do that…if it helps, I bit her lip and tasted blood." I snort at that in laughter. Only Seth would have that idea. "See, that's better. Don't make me do it; you know I will…" he threatens, reaching his hands to my abdomen in order to begin to tickle me.

"You wouldn't…" I mutter, opening my eyes in surprise as he runs his fingers over my gut. I am half laughing and half crying as the tickling gets unbearable. He finally stops and I stare daggers at him. "I'm going to sleep, if you try to tickle me, then Melody will come in here and she's drunk," I say.

"Then I'm staying," he says, stretching his arms. I roll my eyes and grab my pajama's. Lazily, I pull off my shirt, too lazy to go to the bathroom. As I pull off my pants, Seth says, "Drew…?"

"It's not like you haven't seen me in a swimsuit, this is basically the same," I say without emotion.

"Not really," Seth mumbles, grinning. After putting on my t-shirt and Abercrombie shorts, I climb into bed and face my back to him. I go to sleep with the boy who I'm partly mad at but I can't seem to stand to be away from right next to me. I want to forgive him, I really do, but…it isn't that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if I said before, but to the guest who said that somebody is copying me, you may want to check back at that story. See, I first posted he chapter in third point of view and I decided I couldn't write this story like that. So, I deleted it and reposted in first person point of view. I would never copy somebody's story. Now I did happen to get this idea (Seth imprinting on a wolf) from a few different people, one of which is following this story. If they have a problem with it, then I hope they tell me. I would never straight copy somebody and I hope nobody does either. If the girl's name is Sage in the first one, then that was my first story and we shouldn't need to worry about it. Sorry for the confusion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: My First Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I wake up literally on Seth's chest. Perfect. How am I supposed to be mad at him if things end up like this? His arms lock me in place and I can't move without waking him up. I stare at his sleeping face for a while. He seems so innocent when he's asleep, probably because he is. Seth's hair is all messed up and his lips are partly open. I sigh and lean back on his chest, which seems to wake him up. He opens his eyes, which bulge out when he sees me on his chest. I giggle a little as he lets me roll off.

"Sorry, Drew," he says sheepishly. I nod my head and get up, looking for an outfit for school. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, we probably do," I say.

"How about on the way to school? We can walk," he says.

"Okay. Hurry up and get dressed," I say. He grabs some clothes as I go into the bathroom to change. "Let's eat breakfast at school today," I say, not wanting to tell him how Melody is short on money.

"Sounds good," he says. I walk into my room to find him shirtless. He's such a slow changer. Finally, we head out the door. "So…"

"So?" I ask.

"You are still mad aren't you?" Seth says, not really asking. I nod my head sadly. "But…you don't want to be?" I shake my head no. Things are so complicated. "What do you think of Leah's idea?"

"I think…it would work, but I don't want it. That would change what we are and I don't want it to change," I say, looking up at him. I grab his hand as we walk. "What do you think of it?"

"It would work. It would clear us of any…bad thoughts to each other. It would also speed us up and if you don't want to speed things up, then it's fine with me," he says cheerily.

"But you want to?" I ask skeptically.

"I just want you to not be mad at me," he says, looking into my eyes.

"There's not even a reason to be mad at you. I just feel…well I'm not really sure. It's like the imprint side of me is taking over and making me feel like we aren't us because she kissed you," I say, leaning into his arm for support. "I know I'm over exaggerating it all, but…"

"You aren't. I would have done the same thing, especially after…earlier that day. Do you think time will help?" he asks, grasping for anyway to help the situation.

"Let's hope," I say.

The next two weeks go by much of the same. Seth and I would talk, but it was never the same. It's tearing me apart inside. I have no clue what to do, it's like every time I think or talk to him, all I can think about it what happened. It is also tearing Seth apart and he doesn't even blame me for not being able to forget, he blames himself. The pack hates both of our guts. It's all we can think about. One day, I even considered going through with Leah's plan. The hard part of it all is how I have begun eating as a wolf to save money. Melody's job barely brings enough money to keep enough food for her. She has stopped drinking as much, mainly because she doesn't have enough money to get any. Melody says she is taking parenting classes because of the awful job she has done in the past, but I don't believe it.

Tonight is the dance. It's not really a dance; it is more like a beach party out on First Beach. I have on a spaghetti strap black dress that flares out just above my belly button with a bikini under. It ends at my knees with a trim that matches the corset and on my left leg; it is cut straight up above mid thigh. The corset has white and light green stripes going down to the point before it flares out. It has black lines crisscrossing over top of it and it hugs me tight. There are matching bangles to match and my hair has natural beach waves. I put stormy eye shadow on with mascara and lip-gloss.

The only reason I'm going is because Seth begged me to. I walk over to his house and knock the door. For some reason, I have some gitters of what Seth's reaction to this is. It has never happened before, even after I admitted we did imprint. When the doorknob turns, my stomach does a 360 spin in anticipation. Sue's face calms my stomach enough for me to give her a hug.

"Oh, Drew, you look so beautiful! Please, come in, Seth is taking his time, as usual," she laughs as she pulls me over to their couch.

"Thank you, Sue," I say, smiling. "Has Leah already left?"

"Yes, she said she'll see you there. So this isn't like your prom, right?" she asks.

"No, that's nearer the end of the year. This is just a last dance before winter heads in," I assure her.

"Okay, Leah and Seth don't tell me anything. Speaking of him, how are you two doing?" she asks nervously. Sue has wanted us to happen for a long time and it is hurting her as much as it is I.

"Umm…complicated mostly. It doesn't seem to be getting better, the only sign is how we are coming closer to the next stage," I say sadly. I've learned to hold back my tears when I talk about this subject with anybody. Sue gets a sad look on her face. "It isn't any bit Seth's fault, no matter what he says. I should be over it by now."

"I doubt that. Imprinting is a strong hold on each other; of course it would hurt you. It probably was even more confusing because you aren't sure of those feelings for him," she says, giving me another hug.

"Mom, do you really have to bring that up every time she comes over?" Seth asks, standing in the doorway. I look over at him and stand up. He is wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of swim trunks on since most of the guys don't really dress up as much for this. He has a swim towel in his hand. Crap, I forgot one…oh well.

"I wouldn't if you would just tell me," she laughs. "Drew, go get yourself a towel out of the closet in the hallway." I sigh in relief as I go pick one out. When I come back, Sue just finishes giving Seth a lecture, no doubt on how to properly treat a girl. She always does this to Seth, which makes me laugh since he probably is one of the nicest guys at our school.

"I've got it, you are going to make us late. Bye," he says before joining me at the door. When we are out of sight of his house, he takes my hand. Seth isn't one to feed on his mother, but I don't see why not tell her.

"What was that about this time?" I laugh.

"The usual; Open the door for Drew. Drew is a girl; don't forget it. Offer to get Drew a drink. Drew this, Drew that…I think she likes you more than she does her own son," Seth says, putting a hand over his heart.

"You know you love it!" I laugh. "So how many shirts did you try on before picking that one?" I know him too well.

"Why? You don't like it?" he laughs, buffing out his chest.

"Nope, I love it. Just love it…" I trail off, thinking of how well it shows off his muscles. It probably feeds his ego more than it should. Finally, we make it to the beach party. There seems to be a lot more people here than just our school. "Seth, is this like an all schools thing?"

"I'm not sure. Some of these guys look like they are out of college, let alone high school," he mutters, pulling me closer. We go lay out the beach towels. "Let's go dance." Seth pulls me on to the dance floor as a new song comes on.

About an hour later, I end up talking to Leah while we watch the boys play football. Over the past couple of weeks, Leah and I have actually become great friends. There's always the semi awkward part that Seth and I imprinted, but other than that, she's the closest thing I've had to a best friend.

"Let me get this straight. You got partnered with Wheezy Walter and he blew snot on your pencil?" I laugh. She doesn't respond, so I look to her. She is staring at one of the boys who are swimming, who's also looking at her. "Leah, just go talk to him!"

"What are you talking about?" she asks, sounding slightly bored. She turns to look at me.

"You've stared at that guy for like five minutes. Go talk to him!" I say.

"Really?" she asks. I just shove her toward the water and she continues. I walk off to go get a drink and these really weird guys seem to follow me. At first, I am nervous, but then I remember I'm a wolf, I could take them.

I hang by the drink table and wait for Seth to finish their game. "Hi Samantha, how are you doing?" I say when she comes and gets a drink.

"Umm…yeah, good…" she says before walking to the weird guys near me. Silently, I laugh in my head, I've scared that girl to death. Eventually, when I get bored I walk over to a quiet place. It's just around the corner and the music isn't pounding, thankfully.

"What's up, baby?" a voice asks. I spin around to find the group of weird guys from before.

"What are you doing all the way over here, sweetheart?" one of them asks. There is about twelve all together. They are dressed like bikers, and are probably 27. I am officially grossed out.

"Excuse me? What, are you hitting on me? Isn't that like illegal?" I snort, walking further down the beach, a little nervous.

"Come on honey, we don't bite," they say. I turn around to go back to the beach.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you do have diseases. Excuse me," I say, trying to push past them. Even with my strong abilities, I can't shove past all 12 of them.

"You need to get to know us, darling," one guy says. He runs a hand down the side of my body and I jump back.

"Do _not_ do that," I threaten. They just laugh and one of them rips my dress down the side and starts groping downward and I just freeze. One hand runs along my chest. Another runs up my thigh.

When a guy whispers, "We are going to make you the happiest girl in the world," I finally break out of my shell-shocked state and throw a punch. I could phase or run fast, but that would give myself away. I'm sure Sam would be mad if I did that. I can take them anyway.

I throw a kick at one of them and turn to find a fist slam into my head. It probably wouldn't have hurt me, if they didn't have stupid brass knuckles on. I moan, but stand my ground. When two guys rush at me, I punch them both in the nose. I send a punch, but one of them catches my foot and throws me off balance, making me fall. Feet kick at anything they can find. I try to stand, but they shove me back down. A jab in my gut has me gasping for air. When I start coughing up blood, I know this isn't going to end well.

By now, I feel too weak to phase, but I manage to stand again. A hand comes at me so I grab their wrist and flip them on to another guy. The man with a brass knuckle punches me again in my temple and I fall hard onto a rock. My vision blurs and I reach my hand to the back of my head to find it wet. That's when I feel the real pain and I scream.

"Why?" I choke out.

"Samantha doesn't like you messing with her," a guy sneers before he takes a rock and pounds it on my right leg and I scream in pain. That leg is definitely broken. He does this again and again until he moves up to my chest. The other guys are standing in a circle around us. I feel ribs breaking and I can't stop my yelling. The music is probably droning it out anyway.

I try to get up and turn my left ankle stuck in these stupid rocks. He picks me up and throws me against the rock wall. I can't focus the pain on one exact spot; it is just surrounding me.

"Drew!" a familiar voice calls. Great, now everybody can see me messed up beyond comparison. The guy frantically takes a jagged rock and stabs it into my side until the blood comes. I let loose a high-pitched scream so loud it hurts my own throat. "Drew!"

Blood is pouring down my side and I push on the wound to keep pressure on it. He punches me in my head another time and I see him coming down on my throat. Then, he's gone. A wolf howl pierces the air and I hear the murderous men scream in horror. They run in fear as the copper-black wolf growls and paws at the ground. I see Leah round the corner and she screams in terror as she walks to my side.

"Drew, oh my gosh! What happened?" she asks, tears running down her face. The pain is getting to be too much. I lean my neck over so when I throw up, it isn't on me. I look at it to find it was mainly blood. That's not a good sign.

"Those perverts were attacking her," my hero growls. Seth…is naked. Yikes…don't look, don't do it!

"What do we do? We can't just bring her to the reservation hospital. It's too far away and they will wonder why she's healing so fast," Leah rushes.

"Leah, go tell the guys to bring a car. We'll have to take her to Carlisle," Seth says as he rushes by my side. Leah runs off to phase. He helps me sit up, but that small movement has my vision blurring. "Drew…why didn't you phase?" he asks, tears streaming down his face.

"I thought…Sam would be…mad," I cough. Seth's eyes are black in anger.

"They would have killed you. Sam wouldn't mind you protecting yourself," he says, pulling me into his chest. It's painful, but right now I don't care. I sob into his chest as he brushes his finger through my hair. "It's okay…I'm here. You'll be fine," he coons.

"I…really loved that dress," I mumble, making him laugh a little.

"I'll buy you a new one," he says. Black starts to blot my vision. As he pulls back, the last thing I remember is looking into is unusually black eyes. He calls my name and I try to mumble out his. Then, he's gone.

The burning smell wakes me up. It is everywhere, surrounding everything, like bleach filling my nose. "Momma, she's awake," a singsong voice calls out.

"Carlisle!" Seth says. The burning smell comes right up on me only ten times worse in a quick second. Cold hands check my legs and a spot that holds a little pain on my stomach, but it's quickly decreasing.

"She pulled through. I'm worried about her organs from where they punched her, but if she is waking up, then she'll be fine," he assures everyone. I know that voice. Where did I hear that before? I think it was at a hospital…a long time ago… Seth's footsteps fall down the stairs. Stairs? Where am I?

I realize why I'm so confused. My eyes still aren't open! It takes some effort, but I manage to pry them apart. The first thing I see is a beautiful little girl looking down at me. She has flaming red hair and her deep chocolate-brown eyes are staring into mine. "Hi, I'm Renesmee. Are you okay?" the singsong voice comes out of her mouth. Normally, vampire voices disgust me, but she…isn't a vampire. Her heartbeat is fluttering ten times a second. I try to answer her, but I have trouble catching my breath and groan. A blonde man, Carlisle, comes over since I am awake.

"Drew, how are you feeling?" he asks. That makes me remember what happened and I groan again.

"Not too well. I am in a house of vamps," I say, remembering to not call them leeches.

He laughs but I can see the strain in his eyes. "You are safe here. Does your head hurt and what about your stomach? I think your leg should be healed by now," he says, checking it.

"I have a pounding head ache and it hurts when I breathe, but other than that…super duper," I whisper, giving him thumbs up. It really hurts to talk. Looking around, I find that I am on their hospital set up that's above their living room. I hear the TV is on and the entire pack is downstairs.

"Seth, I am ordering you to go home and get some rest and food. She will be fine!" Sam orders. I jump at the sound. What's going on down there?

"Why can't I stay?" Seth yells in an angry tone. I have never heard him so…mean and defiant.

"You need sleep and something to eat. She is safe here and she's pulling through. We will tell you if she needs anything," Sam says. Seth grumbles before slamming the door shut and running into the woods.

Carlisle picks up Renesmee and she touches his cheek. After a few seconds, he laughs and says, "Ask her yourself."

Renesmee then continues to jump beside me in this hospital bed and presses a hand to my cheek. Images flood my mind. I can see Carlisle, but it's like he's not really there and I'm focused on the scene in front of me. It's an image of Renesmee sitting on my lap and it seems so real, like it's actually happening in front of me. Then, it's gone and so is her hand. "Can I?" she asks as I see Bella walk in and Carlisle heads downstairs.

"…Sure. What was that?" I saw in awe, making Bella laugh. I can see now that she is no longer human and I scoot further back in my bed, trying to protect this little girl.

"I won't hurt you or her, trust me. Renesmee is gifted and can project images into anyone's mind by a simple touch," Bella smiles.

"Gifted? Doesn't that mean she's a vampire? I can hear her heart," I say in confusion.

"She is half vampire, half human. Edward is her father while I am her mother. I carried and gave birth to her while I was human," she says, making my eyes bulge out in surprise.

"You know, I heard that you would run with the vampires while human, but this is beyond my expectations," I laugh along with Bella. Then, she goes downstairs.

Renesmee and I talk for a little while. I being a wolf fascinate her and apparently I am the only one that likes to talk to her. Eventually, she falls to sleep on my lap and I do the same.

The next day, I wake with her gone from my lap. Instead, she is bringing me a plate of food for me to eat, followed by Jacob. She looks to be much bigger than the day before. "How long was I asleep?" I ask him, eyeing the little girl.

"Only a night. She grows at huge rate. Before yesterday, you were asleep for a week," he tells me.

"I think I'm defected. I should have healed way before that," I complain, but shovel the food in my mouth. It's a lot better than I expected from vampires.

"You almost died. You need more food. I'll be right back," Renesmee speaks and she bounds down the stairs.

"Be careful with the stove, Nessie," Jacob calls. I raise an eyebrow in question before laughing a bit. Nessie, like the Loch Ness Monster, did he name her that? "It's her nick name, Renesmee is a mouthful."

"So you plan on hanging around her so much to give her a nickname?" I ask in misunderstanding.

"Yeah, I imprinted on her…" he says. I snort, I never expected Jake to imprint on anybody. He's too…much of a guy, although, I once thought the same thing of Seth. Seth! Where is he? "Seth is probably on his way here. The kid has gone insane and hasn't slept nearly at all." How did he know that?

"Ugh, how come it's always me? I will never get caught up in school," I groan.

"That's exactly what you should be worrying about since you just nearly died. I think it took you so long because your body was so stubborn that it should have died, even for a werewolf, but it didn't," Jacob laughs. I give him a face and lean forward as Nessie gives me a plate of eggs the size of a mountain.

"Did you make these?" I ask in surprise. She nods her head with pride and gives me a warm smile. "They are amazing. Where's everybody else? How old are you?"

Her laugh is like beautiful church bells ringing. "She is a week old, was just born when they brought you in. Another reason you healed slower. Carlisle was hunting and we had to help with her delivery and Seth was going berserk so most of the pack was holding him back. When Carlisle got here which was about thirty minutes after we got you here, he had to check on her first because Blondie, I mean Rosalie was about to bite his neck off. He said he couldn't tell if an internal organ had been damaged without some machine at the hospital. Seth nearly passed out when Sam wouldn't let him take you to the hospital, he didn't want to draw attention on how your other injuries were healed. It didn't matter because if whatever organ he said did burst, they couldn't have done anything. The rest of the Cullen's needed to hunt, so I'm here to watch Nessie and you," Jacob says.

"You mean to tell me she is only a week old?" I ask in doubt.

"That's what you got from my speech? Yes, I told you, she grows really fast. And her intelligence is double what looks to be her age," he explains, helping Nessie on to the bed with me. She presses her hand to my cheek and shows me a slightly disturbing image. The wolves are outside, holding back a certain wolf, Seth. He keeps howling in pain. Then, I see me, all bloody and bruised and unconscious. The howling stops as Carlisle picks up my deformed figure and carries me upstairs. She pulls her hand away and smiles grimly at me.

"It's okay. I'm fine now," I assure her. She shakes her head and puts her hand on my face again. An image of Seth sitting on the couch in tears flashes across my eyes. He is sitting, yelling at Leah who is trying to comfort him. I can basically form the words off of his lips. _But what if she doesn't make it? _It shocks me that optimistic, cheery Seth would think those words, let alone say them. He trembling in fear and pain as he rushes upstairs to check on me. She shows me images of him sleeping in the chair beside me, holding my hand. Finally, she pulls away. "That…really happened? Seth did all that?" I ask in shock. Jacob nods his head in dismay, remembering the nights of his agony.

She holds her hand to my face again, showing me a close up image of Seth with an angry face. She's asking where he is. "I don't know where Seth is. Jacob, where is Seth?" I ask in question.

"Still asleep last time I checked. He wanted us to get him when you asked. Do you want me to get him?" he asks, as if that would annoy him.

"No, I think I'll surprise him. Can I go?" I say excitedly. I have the perfect idea!

"You look fine to me. As long as you can walk fine and there's no pain. Carlisle will want to check on you when he gets home, so come back before tonight…or if you are planning on sleeping over…" Jake says with a wink, implying that I may want to sleep with Seth.

"Shut up. Nessie, I'll be back tonight, but I need to see Seth," I tell her, kissing her on her head. She giggles and nods. Before I leave, I whisper in Jacob's ear, quiet enough so she won't hear, "Have fun sleeping with a child."

"You know it's not like that," he yells as I slam the door shut, grinning. I have a slight limp in my broken leg, but it should be fine. My head also pounds with every step, but I get headaches all the time. I don't want to phase and spoil the surprise in case he's on patrol, so I run at full speed in my human form. I have never had to sprint like this after I had changed because I would just phase. It feels great to stretch my muscles, especially after being knocked out for a week.

Finally, after a long run, I make it to his house and crawl though the window. Silently, I curse when I realize that I am just in a bikini. I guess I won't be getting that dress back. They probably took it off so they could get to the problems.

Seth is still asleep to my relief. I crawl in next to him, trying not to jolt him. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around me. It feels so good to be back here, safe. During the two weeks that we were 'fighting' I refused to let him sleep with me, resulting in many sleepless night for both of us.

Then, Seth starts to wake. When he's alert enough, he seems to remember what happened and begins to get up, still not opening his eyes. I pull him back down with a smile, and he opens his eyes at my touch.

"Drew…? Drew! Oh my gosh, Drew!" he says with a look of shock. Seth pulls me against his bare chest and holds me so tight I can barely breathe.

"Seth…need…air," I cough. He pulls back and looks into my eyes as we sit up against the wall.

"I thought you were going to die. Are you okay?" he asks frantically, making me laugh. He just looks too cute.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," I smile.

"I should have been there sooner, Drew. I'm so sorry," he pleads.

"Seth, that wasn't your fault at all. I should have phased sooner and I didn't. I'm only alive because of you," I say, climbing on his lap and laying my head against his chest.

"I can't believe this. You are actually okay," Seth laughs. His head is only inches from mine and I glance at his lips. I didn't have these feelings before, but now I really want to take away the few centimeters between us.

"Well believe it," I say, moving in closer. I lick my lips quickly.

"Drew…" Seth says in his deep morning voice. "What are you thinking?" Seth lifts a hand to my chin, tilting it up.

"And about kissing you…" I blush.

"Funny," he smirks, "I'm thinking the same thing…" Seth leans even closer with a crooked smile. I think my heart my leap out of my throat. I lean my head closer and our noses would be touching if mine weren't tilted. "Did I tell you that you looked stunning at the dance?" he says in his deep, almost sexy voice. I can nearly feel his lips move right next to mine. As Seth's lips meet mine, I close my eyes. We move slowly in sync with each other's lips, molding ours together. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me to straddle his lap.

Seth slides his tongue flirtingly across my lip, making me shiver in surprise. I part my lips, requesting his entrance. He moves his tongue around my mouth, playing with my tongue. I heat up the kiss, pressing on his lips harder. He leans back full against the wall. I tangle my hands in his hair as his slide down my back.

Moaning in pleasure, my eyes fly open as his lips mine and find their way to my throat. Gently, Seth sucks and kisses there, causing me to make more unusual sounds. When I feel Seth laugh, I decide it's time to change it up. I bring him back to my lips and we continue kissing. Gently, I take his bottom lip between my teeth and rub back and forth. He groans in pleasure, his hands roaming near my butt.

He speeds up the kissing, making it fast and needing. My hands move to his face. We break for air, keeping our foreheads touching, and lock eyes. I move my lips against his lightly, brushing back and forth, teasing him. Seth groans impatiently and leans off the wall to meet my lips with such force, he knocks us over on his bed. My head is partly hanging off the side, but I don't care. I move my lips so I'm kissing at his jaw. Finally, I get the chance to do something I've wanted to do for a while.

My hands roam up and down Seth's abs, tickling them in the slightest. "I knew you wanted to," Seth moans, thinking of the time I moved my hand when he was showing off his six-pack. I smile and move back to his lips. Seth is holding himself up by his arms, causing us to go slowly. That just won't do, I flip him over so I am on top of him. Both of us know to not go anywhere near taking any clothes off. Obviously, since it's our first kiss, we aren't ready. Seth moves back to my throat, sucking in a certain spot that makes me melt. I moan and tighten my grip on his back.

Neither of us hears the steps coming closer and closer. We just concentrate on moving back to our lips. He moans as I slip my tongue across his lips. The door flies open and I have expect Sue, but it's Leah. She breaks out laughing as we frantically pull apart, which is hard since I am literally on his chest.

"Somebody made up, or should I say make out?" she laughs. I glare at her and roll of Seth, my back against the wall. "Well, I bet you two are excited to try my plan now, huh?" I hadn't even thought about that. Well, I hadn't thought much, other than Seth. "I was wondering what all that moaning crap was!"

"Leah!" I say. Now I'm annoyed. It's one thing to totally ruin a moment, but it's another to make jokes that aren't even funny about it.

"Drew, I'm surprised. I thought you would at least wait a few days before you let him take off your clothes," she says, but she isn't really surprised. I scowl at her. "Mom's going to have a field day when she hears this!"

"No, you can't tell her! She'd go way over board, let us tell her," Seth begs, sitting up beside me.

"Hmm…seems like I should get something out of this…" Leah smirks. I roll my eyes.

"You can tell the pack," I offer with resistance. I really wish we didn't even have to tell them at all.

"Drew!" Seth says in shock. He'd never expect me to give her that much leverage.

"Only if you agree to what I say, because you all don't know exactly what I saw," she says with a smirk. My jaw drops. She can think of some crazy things.

"No way," Seth says.

She sighs and begins, "Oh Mo-" Seth cuts her off.

"You know where to stop your exaggerations. Leah…" Seth says. He knows her better than I, so if he's agreeing then I hope I can. I glance at him worriedly before nodding my head. She laughs dryly before walking out and shutting the door.

"That could have gone better…" I laugh. He takes my hand and smiles at me. I break into laughter for some unknown reason.

"Aw come on, I thought we did great," Seth jokes. I laugh and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not talking about that! Speaking of which, you did too good. Now it's going to show," I say, pointing at the new forming hickey on my throat. Seth gives me a pouting look, which is absolutely adorable. He laughs and quickly kisses that spot, sending a shiver through me. "I told Nessie I'd come back to see her. Carlisle wants me back too. Can you come?"

"Sure, it's a Saturday, right?" he says. I laugh and nod my head. We head into the woods to phase and I break off behind some bushes. "Didn't you grab those clothes from inside?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I love this bathing suit! Don't you?" I say, taking off my top, not wanting to shred them.

"More than you think," he laughs from behind the bushes.

"Oh, shut it, Clearwater!" I say, laughing. We find that nearly everybody, minus Jacob, is on patrol and Leah's already made her way to them.

_Jared, you owe me twenty bucks. I told you it'd be before Christmas – _Paul thinks.

_Fifteen bucks from Jacob – _Embry thinks.

_Fifteen? I only get ten – _Quil thinks sadly.

_Glad you all get something out of our relationship - _I think.

_It's because they have none of their own – _Sam thinks. I meet up with Seth and we start playing around, nipping here and there. – _No! Seth, Drew, don't!_

_Too late – _Leah thinks.

That's when we meet eyes and my whole world changes; I lock eyes with Seth. He's now my…everything. Seth Clearwater is what's holding me here. He is my reason to live. Without him, I'd be nothing. He is my sun, my water, he's what's keeping me living. It all shifts, I have to make him happy. I have to be there for him. I have to keep him safe. That's all that matters anymore. No longer do I need food to survive, I just need Seth. Seth is mine and I am his.

And he thinks exactly the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a short chapter, but I just couldn't get it right. Finally, they kiss. Guys, I'd really like more reviews, I know a lot of people don't check Seth stories out, but...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: She said WHAT?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, SM owns all.**

**A/N: I don't plan on doing the whole going along with the twilight novel thing or focusing on Jacob's relationship. This is purely Seth and Drew, no Volturi.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Carlisle and his family are home when Seth and I walk in. Jacob is still there as well. I sit on the couch with Seth beside me. "Seth, Drew, how are you today?" Carlisle asks, meaning to be polite. A blush creeps up on my face as I think of what happened in his room.

"I wouldn't ask that. I'd say they are both…happy," Edward says with a grin. My jaw flies open. How did he know that? "Mind reader," he says, looking at me. I nod my head and look away, still blushing.

"Edward," Carlisle warns. "All right, Drew is anything still hurting?" I mentally check over myself. Nothing seems like it could be able to be hurt after today. Wait, there is still a bit of a headache, but it's not bad.

"A tiny headache, but it's not bad. I get headaches all the time," I say when a look of concern washes over Seth.

"That would be normal. You should be free to go if nothing else is in pain," he says happily. My leg doesn't hurt anymore and my side doesn't even have a scar. Right now everything seems perfect. There is nothing to worry about.

"Can I see Renesmee first?" I ask. Before anybody responds, she jumps in my lap, making me laugh. She has a new outfit from this morning on. Her hand flies to my cheek. I am starting to expect this from her. She shows an image of her and I doing her hair like I had mine the way when I came here after the dance. It makes me laugh. "Do you want me to show you how?" She smiles wide and giggles. "Let's go then. Where can I find a large curling iron?"

"I have one! Can I watch? I've never seen curls like yours!" Alice squeaks. She motions for me to follow her to her room. In her room, she has about ten different curling irons with at least two of each kind. That's a lot more than my one curling iron. I grab a large one and sit Nessie on the counter. Alice watches my every move as I take a small lock of hair.

"The thing about this is it takes a while if you have a lot of hair. I'm sure time's not really a problem for you though," I say.

"Not really. So you take small locks around a big iron. Interesting," Alice muses. Renesmee is smiling in the mirror, also watching me. She is going to be one pampered little girl. The rest of the day is spent with Renesmee either outside hunting or playing. She is absolutely adorable and I love spending time with her. Seth does relatively the same thing except toward the end; he leaves to go to patrol. I have been lucky so far and haven't had to do too much patrol, but as soon as I get caught up in school I will.

"I'll see you soon," I tell Nessie. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but hopefully within this month. To say the least, I am busy. I go into the woods and phase. To my dismay, I still can't hear Seth's mind all the way. It's probably for the best, if we knew each other's every thought, things would be boring. They switched patrols so now there is Paul and Jacob. Paul is grumbling how everybody seems to start imprinting but him. Jacob is thinking about Nessie and how much Bella can't stand it.

I catch myself a deer to eat. By now I am used to eating like this.

_What are you doing? – _Paul asks.

_What does it look like? – _I retort.

_Why don't you eat real food – _Jacob asks with a snort.

_Melody has trouble with keeping money; drugs –_ I explain. Normally, I'd be mad if I had to tell them, but I don't care about secrets anymore. It's something we all have to live with, so why not share my troubles?

_Your mom does drugs!? – _Paul flips out. I mentally roll my eyes.

_Not my mom, but yes –_ I say.

_I wouldn't tell Seth if he doesn't already know. Imprints can be overprotective of their girl's – _Paul says, meaning it more towards Jacob.

_One time! That was one time! I thought you were going to drop her – _Jacobs whines as if he's tried to explain it a million times.

_It's not like I've never held a child before! She has skin harder than rock anyway – _Paul says. They continue this back and forth before I finally make it to my house and phase back. I walk through the door to see Melody by the counter reading…is that a parenting book? No way, it couldn't be!

"Where have you been all week? Why didn't you text me? All I got was a phone call that you were staying at the Cullen's house with another disease!" Melody screeches. She's being weird.

"You never seemed to care before," I say, grabbing a water bottle. Sitting on the counter, I look at her. She seems to be normal, if not a little high. "Did you buy more drugs? Please don't say yes, we are already so far into debt!

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You don't understand the need and pull. You just don't understand-" she pleads, but I cut her off.

"No! No, I understand perfectly. I understand that you should never be trusted with money, ever. It's a wonder they haven't shut off our power," I say, slamming my hand on the table in anger. How could she do this to us? Did she even think? Of course not, she'd need a brain for that.

"Calm down. It will be okay," she says and begins to laugh. "Trust me," she laughs, putting a hand over her heart. Oh, no she isn't?

"Are you high? You're fucking high right now!" I yell, not staying to hear her 'funny' excuses. There are so many things she should have provided for me and I was somehow lucky enough to have Sue and Harry help me along my way. Running to my room, I throw some clothes into a bag and dash out my window. What kind of parent let's their daughter sneak off nearly every night to a boy's house? The only reason Sue and Harry are okay with this is because they figured Seth and I were going to imprint, basically a marriage commitment.

Seth walks over to his window with a smile, hearing my heavy running in the rain. It disappears the second he sees my tear-filled eyes. I run into his arms and let my tears fall silently. They are gone in a quick couple of seconds, but I stay with my face pressed against his chest.

"Does she really think I don't need anything?" I mumble, staring at the wall. "I mean, any sane mother would demand to see or talk to their ill child, but no! She fucking spends my life savings to get high for my arrival home!" He doesn't say anything, just holds me and comforts me. Suddenly, a thought pops into my head and I look up into his eyes. "She doesn't deserve a kid! Why does she get a child but so many people don't?"

"What do you mean Drew?" he asks, moving us to sit on his bed.

"She doesn't treat her kid right, and yet she still got one! There are so many people who want children but can't have them like Leah, Rosalie, Esme, actual normal humans, and me too! Why did she get one?" I say angrily, sitting across from him. He looks at me innocently in shock.

"What do you mean you?" he asks. Has he not put two and two together? Oh, poor slow Seth. I nod my head sadly.

"Seth, if Leah can't, then why would I? We are both werewolves, stuck and unmoving. Obviously I don't want them now and I don't know if I ever will, it's just that I can't. Leah wants them later and she's afraid she can't have them," I say, looking in my lap. This isn't the talk most normal couples have on their first day together.

"Drew, don't you think that everything will be normal if you were to stop aging? I think imprinting is meant to make the chances of passing the gene the greatest percent, and since we imprinted, there is a way to have children," he says, leaning back on the bed. I take my clothes and almost start to change in front of him again, but then I think otherwise. It would probably mean more since we are now together.

When I come out in my t-shirt and shorts, I lay against Seth's side, a flawless fit. "Really? I always thought it was meant to find your soul mate," I pout. He looks over at me and grins.

"I think it's both," Seth says, taking my hand and giving it a kiss. I giggle and hide my blush by snuggling more into his chest. Even this little contact sends butterflies into my stomach. "So Melody came home high?"

"Yes. You know what's really weird; she was reading a parenting pamphlet. A little late for that," I snort. When Seth doesn't respond, I lean over on his chest and look at him. "What?"

"Unless she's…pregnant," he says, looking for signs of hurt or anger in my eyes. Seth probably thinks I'd be offended because she's my mother.

"You think so? It would make sense, but with who? She brings so many guys home it seems hard to tell which of them it would be," I mutter. I turn to my back so my head is over his heart, staring at the ceiling.

"Let's hope she isn't," he says sleepily. We lay there for a few minutes in silence before his breathing evens out and he's asleep. I just lay there and stare and think. So much has happened in the last couple of months, it's a wonder I get to catch my breath like this. How am I going to deal with Samantha tomorrow? Evidently, beating her up didn't help. Eventually, I wonder off to sleep.

Pounding on the front door wakes me up. It is loud and angry. I hurry and wake up Seth and we walk to the door together. Leah is on her way out, waking up Sue in the process. Seth opens the door, being the 'man' of the house.

"Can I help you?" he grumbles. It must be about two in the morning.

"Yes, is Artemis Moon here?" the stranger demands. Seth stiffens and glances back at me.

"I'm right here. What do you want?" I say, walking up beside Seth.

"Your house is extremely loud and we have a newborn child with us. We know you come here a lot and were wondering if you could do something about it," the other stranger, a woman asks. I think I may know these people. "We believe she's having one of her 'episodes.'" Yes, I do know them, for sure.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be right there. You are the Greens, right?" I say. They nod their heads. "Sorry, I'll have it fixed in about ten minutes, sorry." I repeat.

"Thank you, we really appreciate this," they say.

"It's no problem. I owe you all anyway," I smile as much as I can for 2 A.M. They shut the door in their wake and I head off into Seth's room to get my things.

"What was that about?" Leah asks, standing in his doorway.

"Umm, sometimes the alarm goes off and Melody doesn't know how to fix it," I lie. "They have walked me through it before, but I have the codes."

"Drew, you can tell us what really happened," Sue says. I turn around like a deer in the headlights. Of course they'd know I was lying.

"Come on, we'll find out one way or another," Leah says.

"Fine, umm, Melody must have triggered the smoke alarm. We don't have a security system. It's doubtful the house is actually on fire or they would have called the police. Normally, our smoke alarm doesn't go to the fire station unless it detects heat. It takes a lot of work to shut it off and the Greens have helped me a couple of times. They are the closest neighbors," I explain.

"Do you want some help? Or I could drive you over," Sue offers.

"No, I've got it. Thanks," I say before climbing out the window. Even as I run, I hear Sue asking Seth and Leah why my mother would sound the smoke alarm. Will they tell her? It doesn't really matter anymore. I run to my house at top speed and get there a couple of minutes after the Greens do. Running inside, I prepare to do the heavy work.

That includes finding what Melody is doing and shut it off. This time, Melody has lit every candle in the house and put them directly under one of our three alarms. They are on top of a stool, which is on top of the counter. She also tampered with the lower one on the wall and sounded the 'testing' button.

"MELODY! What the hell? How many times have I told you? Turning on the smoke alarms is nothing like smoking crack!" I yell at her once I've slapped her awake. She grabs my hand and yanks me to the floor.

"You do not yell at your mother like that!" she screams, kicking me in the side. I stand up with ease, the kick barely even fazing me. "Do not walk away from me! You listen here, brat," she says as I blow out the candles. When I'm standing on the counter, she grabs a chair and slings it at me, causing me to fall. I hit the floor with a thud. It jars me for a while and I finally manage to look up as Melody walks toward me in her high heels. She steps on my leg with the heel, causing me to grit my teeth in pain. I will not cry, I will not.

After stepping on me, she walks to her room. After a few minutes, the bruises don't show anymore, so I go and check on her. Thankfully, she is asleep. Then, I go get Mr. Green.

"Could you help me with this thing? It runs through our electricity and I don't want to actually start a fire?" I ask him apologetically. He nods his head grimly. They don't know what my mother does exactly, but they suspect.

He walks me through the hard part and then leaves. The next few parts are as simple as can be, but they take forever. The hard part shuts it off, but the last parts make sure it still functions properly. I finish around four and end up sleeping on the floor there.

Melody wakes me up the next morning. "What are you doing here on the floor, Drew?" she asks worriedly.

"Cleaning up your mess," I sneer. She begins to form tears in her eyes when she realizes what she did. "I've got to get to school."

"Wait, I need you to come to dinner with me. I want you to meet my boyfriend," she says. I am shocked into silence. She has a boyfriend? She is only staying with one guy? Maybe she is cheating on him anyway. Still, to have one guy named that must mean something. Is he nice? Does he like children? I'm not a child, so it doesn't matter. Does he do all the crazy things like she does? "Drew? Drew, are you okay?"

"Um…what's his name?" I ask quietly.

"Jack Johnson is his name. Will you come?" she asks with hope.

"What time?" I ask.

"9 tonight," she says.

"Only if Seth can come," I say. She nods her head before I go to my room. I meet up with Seth before we get to school. "Hey, I have news. Want to hear?"

"Obviously, what is it?" he smiles.

"Melody asked if I would meet, get this, her boyfriend. Can you believe it? She is tying herself to one man," I laugh. "So, I told her only if you could come. It's at nine tonight. Would you come? I don't want to spend all dinner freaked out if he turns out to suck." I look at him and give him puppy eyes. He laughs.

"Sure, I have patrol a few hours before that though…this isn't our first date is it?" he asks, looking at me.

"No! You don't get away with that so easily. The guy always asks, duh!" I say, laughing at his slightly scared face. "That would be an awful date. Spending it with Melody? Yuck!"

"Don't worry, it will be perfect," he promises, taking my hand. I laugh as he puts an arm around my shoulder. For some couples that start from being best friends, the usual touches can be awkward and uncertain, but it comes so natural for us. It just feels right, like we have missed out on it for the entire first part of our life.

"Seth, what are we going to do about Samantha?" I whisper. He tightens his grip on me in a comforting way.

"Don't worry about it. I'll set her straight," he says, making me grin. He notices something and gets a worried expression. "Drew, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Um…well…" I sigh, "not much. Probably a total of four and a half." I can't meet his eyes, knowing he'll be mad.

"Total?" he says in disbelief. I nod my head. "Drew, that's crazy! If you couldn't sleep you should have come to my house!"

"It wasn't like that. The smoke detector took longer than I thought," I say sheepishly. Finally we make it to school and Seth, the big man he is, holds the door open for me. "Thank you, Mr. Suddenly-a-gentleman," I laugh. He shoves my shoulder lightly, pouting his face.

"Hey, I can be a gentleman!" he says in defense. I pat him on the back and head to my locker. Seth comes up from behind me and traps me against my locker. I turn to give him a dirty look. "Let me carry your books and you can go," he insists.

"No," I say, staring him down. In the end, he wins. Stupid puppy eyes…

* * *

><p>A couple of classes later, I prepare myself for lunch. Surely the guys are going to taunt Seth and I since the only other couple here is Kim and Jared and they are old news. I grab a tray and look at Seth. "I don't care what you say, I am getting my own food," I say.<p>

"Then I'm not coming to dinner with you tonight," he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and timidly hand him my tray.

Walking back to the table, I say, "You know this is going to give them more of a reason to make fun of us."

"Then let them. They are just jealous they don't have you," he winks. I burst out in laughter with him.

"Cliché much?" I ask between gasping for breath. We sit down and the stares begin.

"Drew, I thought you got a boyfriend, not a butler," Paul jokes. I was expecting it from Paul, that's the only place he gets something interesting.

"Wow, that's a good one," I say mockingly.

"So Seth, how long?" Jared asks.

"How long what?" Seth asks in confusion. I see the grin on Jared's face and wish he wouldn't answer.

"How long did you have to beg?" he laughs.

"Less than it took you the gusts to talk to Kim," Seth sneers. Everybody laughs except them. "Where's Jacob?"

"The Cullen's house. They are searching something about her growth. It bores me, but he thinks they found something," Embry says. I haven't talked to Embry in a while. He may want to know about my father. I still haven't told Sam yet either. He'll probably want to know about his half-sister.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I head out to the field for soccer practice. I have missed two more games, both of which we won. Since it is a Thursday, I'm not going to run laps; I don't need to. Seth and I walk to the locker rooms hand in hand and, of course, the guys all stare at us. When he goes into the locker room, I bend down to tie my shoe so I can listen.<p>

"All right Clearwater!" somebody shouts.

"I called it," another guy shouts.

"I thought you said nothing was going on," Noah shouts.

"I lied. We are together, so you and your friends can back off of her," Seth says, probably glaring at him. This makes me grin.

"So, you finally got laid huh?" a guy calls, and I can hear him pat Seth on the back roughly. My face heats up and I wonder how Seth is going to take that.

"I bet he did it just to get laid for once. He picked a hard choice, I can't believe you got her," another guy calls.

"Stop it guys. We didn't sleep together. We just started going out," Seth says as if that is obvious.

"Then why are you with her?" a guy calls. I'm pretty sure that's Tommy, the school's player. He's always disgusted me.

"Drew is more than some whore you screw on the weekend, idiot. It's not always about sex," Seth grumbles loudly. My grin widens. I never knew these conversations get so dramatic. There is more drama on the soccer team than the cheerleading team!

"What are you saying, Clearwater?" Tommy sneers. I hurry and get changed, wanting to hear the end of this. By the time I make it back, they are all still in the locker room. Sadly, it's all over by then, but when Tommy walks out, he has a black eye. My guess; Seth got to him. Running our warm up laps, I fall into place with Seth.

"What did you do to him?" I ask with a grin. Seth takes my hand and laughs.

"Just showed him who's who, that's all," he smiles. I laugh, maybe it's better not to know.

Seth and I run to Emily's after practice. He has patrol and I am hanging out with the guys since I practically never do. Quil and Embry are there with Emily in the kitchen, as always.

"Good you're here. What do you think about a bonfire tomorrow night?" Quil asks as I sit on the recliner. Embry looks like he doesn't like the idea.

"I don't know. It sounds fun, I've gone to one without all the elder," I say. They begin flipping through the TV channels.

"Then we have to have one!" Quil says excitedly. Embry rolls his eyes.

"Count me out. Mom barely ever lets me out of the house and I break it all the time when I'm needed since I'm not needed here, I'll be at home, grounded," Embry sighs.

"Wait, your mom doesn't know about all this stuff?" I ask.

"Yeah, neither does your mom. Don't you get in…oh that's right? Well my mom grounds me for never being home, but I have to break it all the time. By now I have a lifetime of being grounded added up," he says sadly. That must be the only good thing about having a mother who doesn't care.

"Why don't you just tell her if it's such a problem?" I ask. It would make it all so much easier.

"She's not part of the tribe. It could freak her out. There are lots of reasons," Embry says, relaxing on the couch. He's probably had this conversation multiple times. We watch a movie for a while until Seth comes back with Sam.

"Drew you have patrol tonight at 9," Sam says, going into the kitchen to kiss Emily.

"I can't, I told Melody I'd go out to dinner with her. Can I switch with somebody? Or do extra," I ask half-heartedly. It wouldn't be the worst thing to miss it; she sure has missed dinners with me before.

"You could switch with Jacob or Paul. They are doing extra hours at eleven to about 3 A.M.," Sam says as if I am crazy. I nod my head and call Jacob since he's most likely to switch. Before he answers, I walk outside.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Hey Jake, it's Drew. Do you think you could switch patrol times with me?" I ask.

"What time?" he asks.

"9. I have a dinner to go to and…" I trail off. He won't want to listen to my life drama.

"Sure. Tell Sam," Jake hangs up. That was easier than I thought. I walk in and tell Sam before pulling Seth with me.

"We have to get ready. You take longer; so don't be late. Meet me at my house?" I rush. These busy days are a killer. We are never going to find time to have a simple day to just hang out.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" he teases. I smirk at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek that leaves me wanting more.

"Goodbye, I'll see you soon," I say before running into the woods. I get home just before 8. "Melody, where are we going? Is it fancy?"

"Yes, it's at his country club," she squeals. Melody comes rushing into my room without permission! "Do these heels match this dress?"

"Melody! Those are black, and mine, and you're wearing a navy dress. Of course they don't match," I say, rolling my eyes. I hurry to text Seth to wear something nice. "Can I have them back? They go with my outfit."

"Okay. Is Seth coming?" she asks expectantly. Busying myself with putting together an outfit, I nod my head. "That's great, honey. I haven't seen him in a while."

"I wonder why…" I mumble to low for her to hear and shut the door. I look at the clothes. This is the first time I'll be dressing up in front of Seth when we are officially together. Will he like this outfit? Is he nervous too? No, he'd like almost anything I wear because he's Seth. I pull off my shirt and pants before realizing I need to use the bathroom.

When I get out of the bathroom, I nearly jump sky-high. Seth is lying on my bed, checking out my dress. "Seth! What are you doing?" I hiss. Running over there, I snatch the dress out of his hands and try to cover myself since I'm only in my undergarments. His eyes bug out before he calms himself back down.

"Um, I changed quickly and decided to pop in," he laughs with a grin appearing on his face.

"Wipe it off or I'll smack it off," I threaten. Quickly, I pull the dress over my head, but it gets stuck. Shit, can things get any worse? I yank and tug, but it doesn't budge. Strong hands are at my neck suddenly. They pull down the zipper, giving my shoulder the room to slip through. His hands are at my waist, steadying me. I avert my gaze from him. "Sorry," I mumble.

Suddenly, Seth pulls me on the bed with him. "Don't apologize for that. I don't mind," he mumbles, holding me on his chest. I laugh, of course he doesn't mind. Silly boys… I jump up and go into the bathroom to finish my make up. Walking in, he says, "Let me see…hmm, I like your first outfit better." My heart stops in surprise and rejection for a second. What? I thought he loved this dress the last time I wore it…wait a second.

"Oh my gosh, Seth! You are perverted!" I screech, smacking him on his chest. "So you want me to go into a crowded country club in my underwear and bra or everybody to see?"

"On second thought, we can save that for later," he laughs. I know he's just teasing, but it still excites me. "Look who's also got a dirty mind." He says, wiggling a finger in my direction. I keep forgetting he can hear my heartbeat.

"Shut up, Clearwater! We are going to be late, let's go," I say, pulling on my heels. Now I am almost as tall as Seth, probably just an inch under. After a very awkwardly long car ride, we finally arrive at the county club. We sit outside in their lobby, waiting on her date. "How long have you been going out with him?"

"A little over a year. It was never official until two months ago, but he'd take me on dates and things like that…" Melody trails off. A year? She has to be kidding me! She has had sex with him for a year repeatedly and hasn't had the nerve to tell me his name.

"Translation: You have been fucking him for a year but it just got exclusive two months ago…got it," I say. Melody winces and rolls her eyes.

"Calm down Drew," Seth whispers, taking my hand. In just that little touch, my nerves are no longer on end and my head clears. I take a deep breath and smile thankfully at Seth.

"Oh, that's him! Be polite," Melody squeals, standing up and Seth and I do the same. "Jack, over here!"

"Melody, how nice it is to see you. And this must be you daughter," Jack Johnson says, taking my free hand and pulling it up to give it a kiss, but I yank it back. He straightens in surprise but looks over at Seth. "I had no clue you have a son…" He seems to be…contempt with it, like it doesn't even bother him. What is with this guy? It must be fake.

"He's isn't mine. This is Seth Clearwater, my daughter's friend," she says, looking at Seth with distaste.

"Actually boyfriend," I tell her. She looks at me in surprise and I raise Seth and my intertwined hands.

"Is this news to you?" Jack asks.

"Yes. You see, they've been friends for years. I never expected this…" she says, trailing off. I roll my eyes in boredom. Any normal mother would have seen this coming, imprint or not.

"Well, it's nice to meet you son," Jack says, shaking Seth's hand. They shake uncomfortably, Seth squeezing his hand a little harder than normal, making me grin. "Uh, let's sit down, shall we?" Jack holds his hand before putting a hand on the back of Melody. Talk about gross. I make a pretend gagging motion at Seth, making him chuckle.

"So Jack, tell me, what do you see happening in the future of this…thing," I say, motioning between the two adults. I intend on making this one of his worst dates ever.

"Well, Drew," he says.

Seth grumbles, "Don't call her that."

"Well I see a lot happening in the near future," he says, smiling at Melody, totally ignoring Seth. I've made up my mind; I hate this guy.

"Mhmm, how much have you gotten to know Melody?" I ask, leaning forward. This guy seems like a good guy, so it surprises me he is hanging with my druggy mom.

"You call her Melody?" he asks, surprised. He can't know too much about her.

"Duh, don't avoid the question," I say, not moving my eyes from his gaze.

"I know enough about her to know she needs help, help that I can provide for her. How much do you know?" he asks, turning the table. So he knows about part of it, but that's not telling me enough.

"How much would you say you know?" Seth asks.

"He knows it all," Melody says, looking ashamed. Ashamed? She has never looked like that, even the days after she would abuse me, she knew what she did, but didn't feel guilty. What changed? Is she faking it for him? The waiter comes and takes out orders and Jack looks appalled by how much Seth and I order, but not because of the price. He turns to Melody, but she wasn't listening. Melody hasn't yet noticed my increase in appetite.

"Mr. Johnson, what do you do for a living?" I ask, giving him a steady glare. By now, he seems extremely uncomfortable.

"I'd prefer you call me Jack," he says.

"Okay. Sorry, I missed your answer, Mr. Johnson," I say purposely. He looks very unnerved.

"I am the CEO of the Hive Honey Company," he says proudly.

"Wow, CEO, that sounds impressive. It also sounds like the company that off Melody. What do you have to say about that?" I ask, leaning forward. His eyes narrow and stare me up and down.

"I have to say that wasn't my choice. They didn't inform me of it at all. I am doing my best to get her back in," he says.

"Drew! Why don't you let Jack ask you something about yourself for once," Melody offers, clamping her claws on my arm. I kick her shin under the table before leaning back and taking my hand with me.

"So you like being called Drew?" he asks, smiling again.

"Not by you. You may call me Artemis," I say, folding my hands over each other in a business like way on the table.

"I have a bet that you will grow up to be quite the business woman," he winks.

"And I have a bet that you won't be there to see so," I say.

"How old are you again?" he asks.

"15," Seth says. Jack turns his attention to him.

"Seth, how well do you know Dre - I mean Artemis," asks Jack. I roll my eyes, what does he think, that I bring some stranger to meet him?

"As much as I know my own sister. Why?" he says.

"You two seem…close. I was just wondering," Jack says. Finally, our food arrives. We eat in awkward silence. "Would you all like to go on a walk through their garden? It's beautiful."

"We have to get back," I say at the same time Melody says yes. Ugh. "Melody, some of our friends are in town. We are catching a ride with them." She nods her head and we walk off. As soon as they disappear from sight, I turn to Seth. "Ugh, I hate that guy. He acts like he owns everything!"

"He seemed…nice, but it sounded like an act," Seth agrees. "Have you decided whether you think Melody is pregnant?" I shake my head.

"After today…it seems like Jack wants to help her, so maybe she's doing it for him. He has no clue what he's getting himself into, though," I say sadly. "I can't believe I traded my patrol just to sit through that." I say in disgust.

"Hey, tomorrow meet me in our secret spot in your house after practice. I have a surprise," Seth grins mischievously. I list all the possibilities that he has in store, but I can't think of anything good. It could be a date, but I doubt he would be that stupid to put it in that small cramped cubbyhole.

"I love surprises! You should still tell me, though!" I plead. He shakes his head and laughs.

"It will give you something to think about," he says, "speaking of which, we need to go." He drags me unwillingly into the forest.

"Nooo," I whine. "I refuse to!" He raises one eyebrow, making me laugh.

"Don't make me undress you myself! I don't have that much will power," he smirks. He's going to be in a pickle when I ask him to do something then.

"Actually, I seriously need you to unzip my dress for me. I can't reach the zipper," I say, giving him the puppy eyes. He laughs until he realizes I'm serious.

"Drew, I think you should wear these dresses more often," he laughs, making me 'accidentally' step on his foot. "Ouch, sorry!" He slowly unzips the dress, fingers trailing on my back.

"Thanks," I mumble, blushing, and turn around. "I'll see you tomorrow." Really, I don't want to say goodbye. There is an annoying tug in my gut when he's not with me. I had to spend a lot of the day going through that. Seth's arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him. He gives me a kiss on my head before I walk off.

I spend the first couple hours of patrol thinking of what the surprise will be. It really gets on Paul's nerves. Eventually, Paul demands I stop.

_Well then give me an idea that sounds possible _– I whine.

_Maybe that's where you'll have sex _– he thinks uncreatively.

_Seriously –_ I say.

_Look, I don't know what he's planning, but this is what I'd do if I were in love with my best friend that was a girl – _Paul thinks. -_ I would make every event that she may think is special, ten times better than she'd expect. I would ask her out for the first time somewhere special, I would kiss her for the first time somewhere special, I'd have sex with her for the first time somewhere special and make everything memorable. Everything would be special._

_Paul…that is really sweet. I thought you were just some player – _I thin, dumbfounded. How did Paul come up with that? He's Paul!

_Am not! I have gotten my fair share of girls, but not like that. If I ever imprinted on somebody, they'd be swept off their feet! – _Paul thinks.

_Okay, so if you were Seth, what would you do? – _I beg.

_Why are you trying to ruin it? Let him surprise you. I would probably…well you all have a different relationship than most. You both move at such slow rates so I couldn't tell you what he's thinking – _he scoffs.

The rest of the time is spent thinking of Melody and Jack. How serious are they exactly? I don't want some strange man coming into my house and living with us. It would be pretty funny watching him try to 'help' Melody. Finally, it's time to go home! When I get home, Melody calls me downstairs. How is she still awake?

"What Melody? I'd like to get some sleep tonight since you kept me up all…" I trail of when I see Jack here. "Why are you here? Don't you own like a mansion or something?"

"Where have you been so late?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Truce," I say, raising my hands in surrender.

"We have an announcement!" Melody squeals. I roll my eyes and motion for her to wrap it up. "We're engaged!"

"Come again," I say, blinking in shock.

"We are getting married," she says, holding up her hand, showing me the huge diamond on her finger. WHAT?

"No you aren't. You are joking; this isn't funny. You're like, high or something right?" I accuse, beginning to pace the kitchen.

"We are completely serious. The wedding is in…Drew? Are you okay?" Jack asks.

"NO! DO NOT CALL ME THAT! No, no, no, no, NO! This isn't…isn't happening!" I scream at the top of my lungs. What are they thinking? They have been dating for only two months! How can they possibly know if they are right for each other? "You are pregnant right? That's why you have to get married, right?"

"No, we are in love," Melody blushes.

"How could you do this? I don't even know this creep and suddenly he's going to start living here? Did you even ask my permission?" I screech. My face is turning red with anger and my fists are clenched. I am trying to control my shaking.

"Actually, I was thinking you all would move in with me," Jack says hesitantly. The first thing I think is, what about Seth? What about the pack? Where does he even live? I turn on him and poke a finger in his chest with every word.

"You. Stay. Out. Of. This." Then, I look back at Melody. "We aren't moving. I don't care what you say, we aren't moving. If you do, I'll run away. It would barely be a difference from how I am living now."

"Honey, it just happened on the walk in the park. It was so lovely and beautiful and I couldn't think of ever saying no. I thought you liked him," Melody says honestly.

"Like him? I hate his rich, snobby guts! He doesn't know what it's like to live like us! He thinks he can fix everything because he has money. Some people don't want just money! You could have thought to include me on how serious you two are!" I yell. They follow me as I run to my room. "I will never move!"

"What if we rebuilt on this land? You don't seem like the type of girl who has sentimental feelings in an object," Jack offers.

"Exactly. I 'seem' like this and that, but you don't know your soon-to-be stepdaughter! Most people get to know whom they are going to live with! How do we know you aren't some pedophile? We don't know shit!" I scream, grabbing my phone and pajama's.

"Watch your language," he warns.

"What? You mean shit? How about this? I will never fucking like your air headed ass and I will never fucking approve of you trying to marry my son of a bitch, motherfucking mom! It's not that I have fucking feelings for her, because you can bet your sorry ass that I don't. I don't want you and your whore friends anywhere near this fucking property that I work hard to keep clean! I will shit bricks the day you are ever welcome near this crappy ass house!" I scream at him before jumping through my window. I run faster than a human in order to lose them, I can hear their shouts. Taking a new route, I get to Seth's house later than normal.

I am not even crying. Crying would mean I care a lot. This is something that means more than a lot. He isn't rebuilding my house that I've kept clean and neat. He isn't moving in on us. I will not agree to it! Seth is sleeping, so I silently climb in beside him after I've changed. Curling myself around Seth, I drift into bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Incase you were wondering, the reason I can update so often is because WV has had major water issues the last week and lots of snow days, so I won't always be able to update this much. Anyways, I absolutely love your reviews! You have no clue how much they mean to me, keep them coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hickeys and Dates**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Waking up before Seth does, I decide to surprise him again. I begin kissing up and down his chest; light feather-like kisses. He begins to stir and gets shivers. I crawl so I am basically on top of him, just lower and keep kissing his upper chest. Seth is grinning down at me.

"Interesting method of waking me up," he comments in a husky morning voice and pulls me up, kissing my forehead. I raise myself so my neck and head are hovering just inches from his.

I smile down at him before crashing my lips to his. A lustful pain shoots through my stomach up to my heart. Seth sits up against the headboard and pulls me on his lap. I claw at his back, wanting to get closer even though it's not possible. His back muscles are strong and at work while he runs his hands up and down my back. Never breaking the kiss, I mumble, "I guess we should stop. Your mom might catch us."

"You're right," he says against my lips. It's obvious neither of us have the will power to stop. He trails down my neck and kisses my shoulder, my cheek, my nose, and finally back to my lips. I slide a tongue over his lips. "We never got to finish where we left off," he says in my ear as we break for air. I move back to his lips and speed things up. He slightly nips at my bottom lips, making me squeal. I slip my tongue in his mouth and roam around.

He moans as I pull out of his mouth. I smile against his lips, and he begins to slow it down. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him flush against me. Our lips are moving against each other's so forcefully, there is no chance mine won't be puffy or bruised. Seth moves down my neck and stops on a spot, beginning to kiss and suck. Involuntarily, I moan and feel like I'm melting from the inside out. I pull his lips back up to mine and tangle my hands in his hair.

As my eyes pop open, I catch sight of the time. Sadly, I lean back and Seth looks up at me in confusion. "We need to…get to…school," I say between catching my breath. He nods his head.

"School ruins everything," he mopes. I laugh and press my lips to his for a few seconds before hopping off him. "You know what we have to do now, right?"

I spin around and ask, "What?"

"We have to tell my mom," he says, standing up and wrapping me in his arms. I lean back and run my hands along his chest.

"Now?" I ask.

"Now," he confirms. I nod my head and find an outfit from the pile I have stashed here. I pull off my t-shirt and pull on my tank top. Sliding off my shorts, I look to see Seth watching me curiously.

"Seth! Stop staring, you have to get ready," I roll my eyes. "I don't see how that looks anything different from a swimsuit." I pull on my jeans and walk over to him.

"Maybe a swimsuit looks different now than it did before, too," he winks. I glare at him. "Hey, it's only fair! I mean, you see me like this all the time!"

"Shut your immature brain up!" I say, shoving him. While waiting for him, I brush my hair out and put on some lip-gloss. "How should we phrase it?"

"I've got it all planned out! Trust me," he says. We walk into the kitchen hand in hand. "Mom, can we talk to you?" Seth says, clearing his voice.

"Sure," she says, coming to sit on the coffee table. We sit on the couch facing the table.

"Well…Drew would like to tell you something. Drew," Seth motions for me to continue. I glare at him and stomp on his foot before looking back at Sue.

"Okay…Sue, don't freak out, but…Seth and I are…" I trail off, unsure of what to say. Would you really call what we are as dating? It seems a lot more intense than that. "Well dating, for lack of better choice of words."

Her face brightens and she looks between us happily. "I knew it would be soon, but not this soon! Oh this is wonderful! When's your first date? Have you all kissed yet? Have you told the pack? What will the elders think? You all are you protection, right?"

"Mom! Stop! Calm down a bit, will you?" Seth says. He glances at me as if to say sorry. I laugh, totally expecting something like this.

"We can just stick to answering your first question. We don't have a date set, to be exact," I tell her before she bursts from excitement.

"Seth Clearwater!" she says, smacking him on the head. I saw this coming and crack up.

"Thanks a lot, Drew," he pouts. I snicker and lean back on the couch. Sue gasps and I jump in surprise. Normally, something doesn't surprise her like this seems to. What has her surprised?

"Drew, is that a…hickey!?" she asks in shock. Instinctively, my hand flies to cover the fresh hickey on my neck. Crap.

"Umm…" I say, looking over for help from Seth. "I wouldn't call it a hickey, per se…"

"More like a love bit?" Seth tries to help.

"Seth!" she says, smacking him on the back of his head again. "Do I need to go over the rules again?" she yells. Leah comes rushing in the room, a look of excitement on her face.

"What did they do?" she grins.

"Technically…Seth was the one who did it!" I stand, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Hey! That is not true, you were the one who started it! Drew bit me last time!" Seth stands, pointing a finger at me. Liar!

"I did not!" I yell. Leah is cracking up, nearly rolling on the floor.

"Last time? How long has this been going on?" Sue screeches.

"Two days," I say, making Seth do a face palm. What's so bad about telling her? Oh, I see…Sue's mouth has nearly dropped to the floor. She is looking between us in distress.

"Drew, is that one I see on your chest?" Leah calls. I stare daggers at her. Sue eyes widen even more than before. He face looks like she's seen a ghost.

"It's certainly not! That's a birthmark," I sneer, making Leah fall to the ground in laughter. Sue seems to barely calm just a bit.

"Where do I even start?" Sue asks in exasperation.

"Maybe where we are late for school," Seth says, pointing at the clock. We hurry to the table and grab something to eat before headed for the door.

"Wait, you can't just leave like that!" Sue says. Leah walks outside with a triumphant grin. We lean against the wall and look to her. "You all know about the sex talk. I'll repeat it again…if I find you two having sex under my household I will be calling in some big guns. My only other worries…do not get in trouble at school. If that means a _casual _kiss at home, I am okay with that. Please, do not get into trouble! Now, Drew, come with me, we need to cover that up." She pulls me into her bathroom and I look back as Seth gives me a pity look. I flip him off before rounding the corner.

"Mrs. Clearwater…I am so sorry," I say as she pulls out her make-up kit. She gives me a warm smile that instantly relaxes me.

"You shouldn't be. I tend to forget about how…casual touching is for the newer generation. Is my boy treating you right?" she asks worriedly.

Laughing, I say, "Perfect. You raised him to be. He even insisted on carrying my books and opening door and getting my food for me." She dabs quickly on my neck.

"He'd better. You tell me if he isn't," she says. I laugh and nod. "Not to be too personal, but you all haven't…?"

"No! No, no we haven't. I can assure you of that," I say hastily as she finishes up. It will never stay on our walk through the rain.

"Okay, well I _am_ happy for you," she says, kissing me on the forehead. I smile and walk out the front door with Seth.

"You little rat!" I say, smacking him lightly on his arm. He looks at me with a mischievous smile.

"You did bite me, though! If I am going down, I'm pulling you with me. It's called teamwork, sweetie," he says. Seth grins over at my fuming expression and kisses me on the cheek.

"Well if you are complaining, then we'd better not make-out anymore," I say casually.

"NO!" he jumps. I look over at him in surprise. "I mean…no please? Just…I'm not complaining!"

"I know," I laugh. He is adorable when he's nervous. "So I have some bad news."

Seth sighs, "Drew, you don't have to listen to my mom. Just because she threatens all that doesn't mean she'll do it."

I shove him roughly on the shoulder and shake my head. "Gosh Seth, stop being such a guy! I'm not talking about sex. I'm talking about my mom. She's getting married to that jerk of a guy!" I exclaim in repugnance.

"Uh, I wasn't really focused on sex…wait are you being serious? The same Jack Johnson who sounds like he could be a cleaning man?" Seth fumbles. I nod my head sadly. "Seriously, so soon?"

"Yep, she didn't even ask what I thought of it or anything. The worst part about that is he wants us to move in with him!" I screech. Seth doesn't seem to get it. Poor, slow Seth. "As in I'll have to move which means no more sleepovers." I throw my hands up in the air.

"Wait, you are moving? What, no! You'll have to live with me, what if he lives far away?" Seth says, suddenly very angry. I wrap my hands around his upper arm and calm him down.

"I'm not moving. I refused and he said that we can just rebuild our house and that he doesn't peg me to be a sentimental girl. He shouldn't be just 'guessing' my feelings, most stepfathers would know the girl!" I say, distraught again.

"He's actually got the money to tear down your house and rebuild it?" Seth asks in awe and slight horror, as if thinking, if he has that much money, imagine all the things he can do.

"I guess so. Then he had the nerve to tell me not to cuss. Hell with him, I'll cuss if I want to!" I say, laughing without humor. Seth wraps an arm around me and I squeeze myself against him. "I'm not sure anymore if him tearing the house down would be such a bad thing. As long as he has the money, what would it really hurt?"

"Don't tell him that, he'll think you are accepting him marrying your mom," Seth says. This is another thing I love about Seth; he doesn't care to speak his opinion and get in trouble with me, he still speaks it.

"Well I'm not attending their stupid wedding," I scoff.

Hours later that day, we are walking off the field after practice. Sweaty and hot Seth runs up to me and picks me up, squishing me between his chest and his arms, making me squeal in laughter. Today, we were both on the skins team. That's the most Coach does in our practices; gives us a list and demands we stick to it.

"Seth put me down," I laugh, smacking him playfully on the back.

"No, this is your punishment for missing that shot in the scrimmage," he says, slinging me over his shoulder. I heave a sigh and put my elbows on his back muscles, waving to the guys we pass as if this is a normal thing. He is walking as if this is an easy, everyday thing. How little do I weigh?

He opens the door to the girls' locker room and gets a few calls from the guys. "Guess he's changing with her now too!" a guy calls, making me laugh.

Setting me down on the bench, he begins to turn around and go out the door. "Wait, what was the point in that if you were just planning on leaving?" I ask in puzzlement. He grins and turns around.

"Because it was fun," he laughs. I roll my eyes and motion for him to go. For some girls, they can get annoyed of these little things, but I find it heartwarming and funny. After my shower, I hurry and meet Seth and we begin to walk out. Sadly, the cheerleaders begin calling Seth over again. He begins to change path, but I stop him.

"No, let's go over there. I need to set their facts straight," I tell him with a wink. I wrap my arm around his upper arm and lean into him.

"Hi Drew! Hi Seth," Rebecca waves and then laughs. She may be the only one I like in the group, but I'd never be able to handle her stupidity and air headedness.

"Hi," I say and force a smile.

"Drew…I'm pretty sure we just called over Seth," Samantha says with distaste while she looks me up and down. I smile genuinely at her.

"Yeah well, we are kind of together and like to do things together," I say and pretend it is troubling news. She looks me up and down again before focusing on my face.

"Since when did you all get together?" Alyson asks, shocked.

I begin to say something, but Seth interrupts. "Actually, you all helped. See when Samantha ordered those guys to beat up on Drew; I realized my true feelings for her. I guess we should thank you," he laughs without meaning, staring blades at Samantha.

"I…I have no clue what you're talking about," Samantha asks, fanning herself in embarrassment.

"That's too bad. It was nice seeing you," I say, laying on the sarcasm. We walk away, but before we are out of eyesight, Seth wraps his arms around me and kisses me fiercely. Sparks shoot through me in sudden surprise, but I kiss back in slight confusion. A few seconds later, he pulls back and we continue walking.

"I just had to rub it in a little," he whispers, making me laugh. Of course Seth would.

We both phase and run back to my house. I still have no clue as to what he's going to do and it's killing me! He is making me wait in my room while he 'set things up'. Finally, Seth comes into my room and takes me to the cubbyhole. It looks normal on the outside. Seth comes up behind me, wrapping a hand firmly all the way around my waist and his other hand is covering my eyes. "Now duck, watch your head and keep your eyes closed," he guides me. I do as he says and begin to crawl to the wide-open space at the end while keeping my eyes closed. At the end, he stands up and takes my hands from behind. "Okay, open your eyes."

I see a sight that catches me totally off guard. He has hung all of our colored drawings from when we were little all around the room on the walls. On the ground is a picture of us when were about 8 in his bed with the covers up to our necks and it's blown up really big. That's one side of the ginormous card. The other side is a picture he must have snuck and took. It's one of us the night before last night and I am snuggled up on his chest.

On the card below the two large pictures has writing on it. It says, "Friends since forever, let's take it up a notch." The card itself makes me just want to cry, but I don't. The newest picture is so cute, it's like we were perfectly matched to fit against each other's side. It gives me tingles to my core.

"Seth…what is all of this? It's amazing," I say, falling back into his chest. I feel him chuckle.

"It's my way of making it nearly impossible for you to say no," he mumbles in my hair.

"Say no to what?" I ask. Seth spins me around and holds me at arm's length.

"Drew, would you do me the favor of going on a date with me?" Seth asks cheerily. He has a huge, hopeful smile on his face. I can tell this will be one of the moments that I'll never forget. A grin appears on my face as well.

"Are you crazy? How could I not say yes to that face?" I laugh, giving him a peck on his lips. I walk to the wall and look at the pictures. I remember so many of these moments. He must have just got them out of a scrapbook or something. "Seth! Look, do you remember this? We painted each other green, head to toe, so we could look like the Hulk!"

He cringes and laughs, coming to look. The funny part about this is we both stripped down naked; otherwise we wouldn't have been the Hulk. I point to his little private area and burst out laughing. "Oh, you are so funny, Drew! Look here," he says, pointing to my tiny chest. "Are they the same size as they are in the picture?" We both crack up. Eventually, we calm down and he walks over to another picture. "This is my favorite one," he points. I come and see, but I don't get it.

"This is just us sitting by the fire. Why's it your favorite?" I ask. He smiles and leans back against the wall.

"Don't you remember? That was the day we decided to have a sport that the both of us played. We came home from our first soccer practice that day. It was one of the few times I was better than you," he says. I smile, not actually remembering the day, but Seth's story was good enough. In the photo, we have an arm on each other's shoulders, with a goofy smile and a soccer ball at our feet.

"I was a fast learner," I scoff. We look through the photos together, laughing at the memories. Then, I find one that is definitely my favorite. "Here's my favorite, not counting the one of us as toddler's in the bath."

"It's all of us on the beach with you and me buried in the sand. What's so special?" he asks. I blush, getting embarrassed for choosing this one.

I sigh, "This is a picture of my second family. Harry, Sue, Leah, you, and me all took a trip to a warm beach all the way in South Carolina. We got to swim and everything. I remember you got stung by a jellyfish and started crying our first day there. Then, I remember Leah and I braided each other's hair that night. Harry took us on a fishing trip in the deep water. It's something I think all real family's should do."

"I remember that. I also remember how we went to that aquarium and you wet yourself when you saw the shark in that underwater tunnel," he laughs. I cringe at the embarrassing memory.

"Shut up! We were like five," I say, shoving him.

"Well I like that picture too. Here, you can put this in your room if you like," Seth says, handing me the card that is nearly as tall as me.

"Thank you. So what are we doing on the date?" I ask, trying to make it sound casual, but really I could be jumping on the moon with excitement.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise, but it is tomorrow at 3 PM," he says. I frown at him and give Seth my puppy eyes. "You aren't finding out, Drew." Seth shakes his head.

"Fine, then you aren't sleeping over tonight!" I say pointedly, walking out of the cubbyhole with Seth following.

"What? Are you being serious?" he asks in surprise. I struggle to keep a straight face.

"I have patrol in a few minutes anyway," I tell him. He has a look of slight hurt and slight suspicion that I'm lying.

"Fine…I'll see you tomorrow then," he says, unsure if I am still being serious. He slowly backs up to the front door. He looks back again, still unsure. I wipe a grin off my face before waving bye. Seth opens the door and Melody and Jack spill on top of him.

"Oh my gosh! Melody!" I shriek, more angered than worried. I pull Seth up from the two who were just making out on the front porch. They hurry and stand awkwardly.

"I am…so embarrassed and sorry. My apologies to both of you, especially you, Seth," Jack pretends to be a gentleman. There is now way anybody can make making out with a middle-aged woman clinging onto his torso as a gentleman type quality.

"Sure you are…I'll see you later, Drew," Seth says, giving me a look of amusement and awkwardness. I wave bye before turning back to Melody and Jack as Seth walks out the door.

I lock eyes with the two adults with a bored expression before rolling my eyes and storming to my room. Who in their right minds couldn't just wait for her bedroom, knowing she has a daughter in the house that could pop up at any moment? I'll never get that thought burned out of my mind. I could literally puke if I wanted to right now.

Trying to forget it, I hurry and start the patrol. Paul is on it with me again and Embry is running home in the beginning of the shift. Sadly, they both have to suffer though looking at the horrible image over and over with me.

_You know, when I don't want to think about what just happened, I listen in on somebody else's thoughts – _Embry says. – _I bet Paul has something interesting for you!_

_Thanks a lot, Embry – _Paul thinks before Embry reaches his house and phases back.

_So what happened with you? _– I ask curiously.

_I imprinted – _Paul thinks. I focus on his thoughts and feeling as he remembers what happened. He was taking a stroll on the beach, smelling the ocean air. Paul had no clue that Rachel graduated early. Paul saw a figure walking near the water and for some reason felt curious to find out who it is. He began jogging toward the figure and as she turned her head toward the noise, he sped up, thinking she looked somewhat like Jacob. Paul felt everything shift as he met the new, intriguing eyes.

I zone out, rather not going through those imprinting feelings again. The first time I'd listened to Sam think about it, I would have gagged if I were human. When I heard it from Jared, I mentally rolled my eyes and thought how stupid it sounded. When I listened through Quil's thoughts, it was more bearable. I finally understood how it works. It's not just sexual feelings; it's caring for them. It still didn't make me like the idea anymore. Then, when it happened to me, I didn't even think 'why is this happening?' like I'd expect me to. Even though I love that I imprinted, it doesn't mean listening to other people's imprints are any better.

_So when did this happen? – _I ask, more out of politeness than anything else.

_Earlier today – _he thinks.

_What does Jacob think about it? – _I ask.

_Psh, he's mostly annoyed that I'll be over at his house most of the time – _he snickers. Of course, that'd be Jacob. At least he'll be seeing Renesmee most of the time.

_Now that you have an imprint, are you really going to do all the things you said before? – _I ask him.

_I meant that if I were Seth, he'd need extra help. I'm Paul, any girl would find it special with me – _he thinks. That's the obnoxious Paul I know and love.

_Right… - _I say. I spend the rest of the time thinking about the next council meeting. That's why Quil didn't schedule a bon-fire; they are already planning one soon in the next week or two. We finish patrol rather quickly; time seeming to speed up. After I finish, I go over to Seth's house. It's doubtful that he'll be in bed yet since he's a night owl, like me. Seth didn't fully comprehend what I said earlier.

Seth isn't in his room when I get there. Realizing I forgot pajamas again, I grab his pink boxers and slip them on with one of his t-shirts. The shower clicks off so I expect Seth to be coming in soon. He is talking to his mom. Wait, he just got out of the shower, who talks to their mom in only a towel? Apparently Seth does, that stupid kid. He slings the door open and a grin appears on his face when he sees me. "Drew! I thought you weren't coming!"

"I said you aren't staying at my house. Surprise!" I laugh, jumping off his bed to wrap my arms around him. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair is still wet. He wraps a hand around me, but keeps one on the towel, making me laugh again. "Goodness Seth, get changed. I'll look away!"

I turn my back to him as he laughs sheepishly. "Don't peek!" he says before I hear a towel drop to the ground.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," I laugh. Seth coughs suddenly in surprise. Did he not know about at the beach?

"What?" he chokes out. "Oh, you can turn around." He looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Yeah…at the beach party…after you phased back to human…you kind of were naked…and in my line of sight…so yeah, I saw you," I mumble blushingly. Seth's eyes grow wide as he briefly glances down then back to me. "It's okay, I mean you've seen me before, right," I say, more as a statement than a question.

"Uh, no," he says, leaning on his dresser in his boxers.

"How have you not? Hell, I saw you naked before the beach incident from the packs' mind. What do you mean no?" I say, astonished.

"They understand that I'd be furious with them if they thought of it," he says, a blush staying on his face.

"Oh…thank you," I say, not sure exactly what I'm supposed to tell him. I thought for sure that he's seen at least a glimpse of me. Now it feels like I've done something wrong, probably because I have.

"Stop looking so guilty! It's not necessarily a bad thing," he winks at me before hopping in bed, making me giggle. I crawl in beside him after shutting out the lights.

"Well…that's going to have to change sometime," I mumble before closing my eyes. Seth stiffens in surprise and hopefully excitement. I don't know why I even said that. It's not like I plan on stripping naked tonight. I'll just let him wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it! Let's get extra reviews this time! I'm thinking 5 for this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A date and a the 'Talk' doesn't mix well...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The extremely talented Stephanie Meyer owns it all! She has a crazy and awesome mind!**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I hurry and check over everything. Kim has put me in a bathing suit with a cover up, so I suspect it's at the beach. She also gave me a dress but said not to put it on, so I am very confused. It's almost time for Seth to get here. I put on a touch of lip-gloss, but no lipstick.

"Drew, stop fidgeting, you look beautiful. Are you excited?" she jumps. I smile in return but feel like my stomach may burst.

"You could say that…do you ever feel like you are so anxious you may throw up even though you really want this to happen?" I ask nervously. I bend over at the waist and clench my stomach, fighting back tears. There is no reason why I should be nervous; it's only Seth. _Yeah, only Seth, who tends to look like a model and happens to be taking you on a date_, my mind supplies. Right…how could I forget that?

"Yep, Jared and my first date I felt like that. Nearly every time Jared formally asks me on a date and leaves to get ready. It's all part of the imprinting, perfectly normal," she laughs. I glare at her. This is no laughing matter! What if I can't pull myself together for our date? I groan as I feel another punch in my gut. Even thinking the word is too much to handle.

The doorbell ringing makes me jump sky-high. Why am I so nervous? Ugh! "No, no no tell him I'm sick!" I whisper to her, yanking her back into my room. She smiles kindly and rolls her eyes.

"Werewolves can't get sick. Let me answer the door," she says, pulling back her arm. My mind reels for a possible excuse.

"Then tell Seth I…am grounded," I say, peering around the corner to watch her.

"That's never stopped you before," she pointedly says before bouncing up to the door. A warm, inviting smell wafts through the house and my head clears a little, but not my stomach. "You may want to go talk to her. Drew's…nervous to say the least." Kim whispered that, but I heard it perfectly. I rush to close and lock the door, but Seth's too fast. He shoves his way into the room with ease.

I mutter, "Stupid…small…girl muscles." He sits on the bed beside me while I keep bent over.

"Drew…if you don't want to go, I understand," he says. I stay silent, thinking I may puke if I open my mouth. "You know I'm feeling the same way."

"No. You. Aren't. I don't see you clenched over in pain," I growl, squeezing my eyes shut in concentration. Don't talk; it only makes it worse!

"We don't have to do this. Maybe later," he says, resting a hand on my back. Instantly, my nerves disappear. I sit up straight and look at him quizzically. A smile spreads wide on his face. "You okay?"

"I don't feel it anymore…it's really odd," I say, looking down at my stomach in question, making him laugh. "Stupid imprinting," I mumble under my breath. Seth and I stand, "So where are we going?" I ask in excitement.

"You've probably figured out the first part," he sighs. "Are you up for a little diving?" he grins. I gasp in shock.

"Are we going cliff diving?" I shriek in excitement, walking out my front door. Afraid we couldn't handle the waves; none of the guys would let Leah or me do cliff diving. In the beginning, I was mad, but then I decided if I ever wanted to enough, I'd just sneak.

"Yeah, I think you can do it. Besides, I'll be there to get you if not," he smirks. He is so going down. I return the smirk to him and begin to jog in anticipation. Quickly, we get to the cliffs. That's the good thing about living here; it's close to everything.

"Seth, would you unzip this cover up?" I ask, turning around. This stupid cover up is as tight as can be and it zips in the back. To me, it's a dumb idea to make a cover up that you can't just slip off or get off yourself.

After he smirks and unzips it, I slip the tight thing off and exhale in relief; it was really squeezing me. As I turn around, I feel Seth's eyes look at my bikini. It is a simple navy and white striped across string bikini, but I feel like my bottoms are a size too small. Kim was the one who bought it, but other than the small size, I love the print.

"A picture lasts longer," I say, waving my hands in front of Seth's blushing face.

"Sorry…" he says, not sounding all that sorry. I roll my eyes. Only a few weeks ago, Seth would have had no interest what so ever in looking at me like that. Now, things have changed, and I think for the better. He tugs at the top of his shirt and pulls it off. Normally, I only see him like this in the dim lighting of his room, if he has any at all. His abs are extremely prominent and I have trouble tearing my eyes away. I think phasing in front of each other did have an effect on us…a lot. "Hmm, not that easy now, is it?" I gawk at his face and giggle.

"Let's go jump! I doubt you planned this date to be a strip show," I mumble, walking toward the cliff. He doesn't follow, so I look over my shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yep, ladies first," he says, but I see where his eyes are glancing. I scowl at him and turn around. "The front's fine too," he mumbles, but his eyes stay glued to my face as if making it clear so he won't get in trouble. That's my Seth; my hormone crazed Seth. Most girls would be grossed out, but I don't mind. If I look ahead in the future, it doesn't matter. Once you imprint, you are in it for life, which is even more of a commitment than marriage. I've always thought that once a couple's married, it's fine to think what ever. Really, the reason girls don't like guys thinking that stuff even while they are dating is because they will probably or have a chance to break up.

He joins me behind the cliff line and we gaze down at the water. It splashes against the rocks in a rhythm. Shakily, I climb on Seth's back. "Don't drop me," I whisper in his ear. He grins and steps back a few feet, getting ready for the run. He grips my hands tightly and I squeeze his. Seth bounds forward and jumps. We sail through the air, flipping and turning. My stomach is left on the top. I fly off his back and we zoom to the bottom holding each other's hands. The last thing I see is his eyes close before the coldness surrounds me.

It's not like I really feel the cold, I just know it's there. My wolf heat keeps me safe from the frigid water. Suddenly, I remember the need for air and search for the surface. When I can't find it, I force my eyes open with only minor stinging. Blowing bubbles, I watch the direction they go and glide through the cool water. Gasping for air, I reach the surface and look for Seth. There is a glimpse of black hair before a wave slams into me. I go under and swim toward the neon green swimming trunks Seth is wearing. Silently, I come up beside him and duck under the next big wave.

Seth entangles me in a hug. "I couldn't find you! Let's get back to shore," he gasps. I grin and swim beside him for the shoreline. We spend a long time just playing around in the water and I lose track. When we swim out a few feet from where we can stand, I dunk him under and push off of Seth's shoulders as he jumps up, sending myself flying into the air. I whoop and holler and swim until the water is just below my shoulder. "Oh, you are so dead, Moon!" I spin around to see Seth disappear under the murky water. Hesitantly, I back up a few steps and look for any sign of movement. Then, the world turns upside down as I am pulled under the water.

Seth has a hand on my thigh and on my shoulder as he gets out of the water. He hangs me over his head and prepares to throw me. "No! Seth, don't throw me!" I say, swatting at his hands. He spins around, holding me like I weigh nothing. How does he do that?

"I want to hear you beg," he laughs.

"Don't hold your breath…Ah, sorry!" I say, my breath catching in my throat when he pretended to drop me. He begins to lower me down and stops with me bridal style against his chest.

Seth quickly kisses my lips and says, "Sorry!" Then, he throws me over his head, high into the air. When I peak, I flip so I'll land feet first. There is a high, piercing noise and it takes me a while to figure out that it's coming from my throat. Cutting off my scream, my stomach drops as I break the water. I tread water and lock my eyes on a laughing Seth. Rolling my eyes, I swim under the water and search for him.

Finally, with my wolf-enhanced eyes, I see him. Is this a good idea? He deserves it, hitting the water really hurt. Excitement tickles my stomach and I reach for his pants. Quickly, I yank on shorts and pull them to his ankles before springing up behind him. He has a red, embarrassed face with a hint of irritation. "Drew! What was that for?" he says, bending down and pulling up, making me crack up in laughter.

"It's called revenge!" I squeal, dancing out of his arms grabbing for me. He grins and splashes me with water.

"Sounds more like flirting!" he calls. I send a wave of water toward him and start running to the shore with Seth on my heels. Then, he crashes into me and I fly in the ankle-deep water. Quickly turning to my back, I feel Seth on top of me, smiling evilly.

"Now this is flirting," I smirk, a smile forming on my own lips. He props himself up on his elbows and gives me a questioning look. "Seth…I have a question for you." Seth begins caressing my cheek with a finger.

"Hmm?" he says as a wave runs along my sides. He begins kissing my cheek softly.

"Am I a better kisser than Samantha?" I ask. He freezes with his lips pressed to my cheekbone before bursting out in laughter. "Seth, I'm serious!"

"Drew, you do realize that lasted about a second before you knocked her out. I think all I got from that was a mound of slobber and disgusting lip stick marks," Seth says, jerking back in the memory. This makes me smile.

"I'll always hate that she was your first kiss and not me," I pout. He smiles grimly and sits beside me. My head moves into his lap, my eyes staring into his.

"You'll be my last," he murmurs. A shiver runs up my spin. "You're cold. Let's go over to the dunes. I set up something." Seth pulls me up and we quickly rinse off in the deeper water. Holding hands, we walk to the large blanket set out; mysteriously it is perfect for two.

"Alright Mr. Cliché, how did this get here?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He jumps down and pulls me on my lap.

"I set it up earlier today. I know how to do a date," he smirks. He reaches over in the basket and pulls out a remote, turning on what must be a radio. After he shifts through two songs, I notice something odd and familiar.

"Is this…no way! This is the playlist of all my favorite songs from movies! Holy crap, we made this so long ago! How did you find it?" I say, jerking up abruptly and accidentally hitting Seth in his chin. "Eh, sorry." He rubs at his chin and laughs.

"We buried it in my backyard, remember? You had this insane idea that if we put it in a time capsule, somebody would dig it up one day. They would play these songs and they'd become the new classics," he laughs, lying back on the blanket. I roll next to him and lie on the soft blanket with my head on his arm. "So I dug it up – don't worry! I did put it back."

"You make me laugh. Wow we knew how to pick songs," I scoff. He tilts his head and looks at me. "This is my favorite."

"Only best," he murmurs. "I figure you must want to know what else we are doing." He continues when I nod my head. "We are going to a, wait for it, concert."

"Seriously?" I ask skeptically. Seth and I have never been one to actually go to the concerts, we'd just love the music. He's always thought it was a waste if you can get it on your phone to keep forever. I never had the money or the want. Personally, it's hard for me to pick my favorite band. They are all so different with different reasons. "Who are we seeing?"

"It isn't a big band. None of them are playing anywhere near us. I tried for your favorite, Justin Bieber, but he was sold out," he says in fake sadness, making me snarl in disgust. He knows I can't stand his music. Compared to the songs I listen to, his have absolutely no meaning. Don't get me wrong; he has a great voice, I dislike his songs. Why am I even thinking this?

"Not really what I want to be thinking about on our date, Seth…" I trail off. I run my fingers over his bicep, most likely giving him an even bigger ego than he already has. Seth seems to get my vibe. "Can we just…focus on us? No Melody, no Samantha, and no Justin?"

"Anything you want to talk about," he nods. I sneak a shamed look at him.

"What if it's not talking?" I ask naughtily. Slowly, Seth meets my eyes and smiles. Lightly, I kiss up his arm, moving to his chest and finally, his lips.

"Then it's fine with me," he says against my lips. I move mine slowly against his. He pulls me against him, grabbing my butt in the process, making me smile. Resting his hands there, Seth starts to push against me harder. Sneakily, he takes my bottom lip in his two and bites gently against it. I begin to speed up the kiss, almost in a hungry need. Right when I feel him open his lips, asking for tongue, a cold wind brushes through my hair and gets in the way, forcing us apart. Seth noticed I shivered and thinks it's because of the cold. Really, it was because I just understood how I'm sitting on him.

Seth grabs the other blanket and, after I lean forward on him again, wraps it over us. "You do realize what this looks like to everyone, right? They'll think we are two idiots having sex on the beach at 3 in the afternoon," I smirk, leaning in closer.

"It's not 3, it is 5:30," he grins deliberately. We spent a long time in the water then. Where were we? Right…I move my lips back to his, starting off where we left. I slip my tongue along his lips, causing him to do the same.

Seth's lips taste like a minty version of him; fierce and caring, in a way. It's still a surprise that I find myself thinking these thoughts about my best friend. It's a surprise that he's my boyfriend at all! Suddenly, I start laughing, making Seth extremely confused. "What's so funny? I'm not that bad a kisser am I?" he jokes.

"No, it's just," I wave him off, "it's funny, that's all. I mean, how could we go from best friends to a couple who suddenly make out all the time? Not only that, then I started thinking, that's not the surprise, the surprise is the fact that you are my boyfriend! How could _you_ end up with me? The funny part is I don't have an answer." Instantly, I burst out laughing again. It puzzles me when Seth doesn't laugh with me.

He gives me a stern, disapproving look. "Drew, how could you think that? I get the best friend thing, but not the other part. I don't get why you think I'm better than you. Obviously, I'm a ten, but you act like you're a 5," he scowls.

"It's true, Seth. I mean, look at you! Half the girls in our grade tell their gross fantasies about you to anybody who passes! If you didn't make it so known that we are together, by now you would have had more girls than Samantha throw them at you. Then you have me. Yes, I think of myself as pretty, but…" I sigh. It's really hard to explain. Seth will never get it.

"Drew, if anything, I don't deserve you. Only you wouldn't notice the stares the guys give you. I know you know what I mean when I say you are the only girl I notice! It's like all the others are as good as guys. We deserve each other. It doesn't matter on looks anyway, Drew, I like you for you, even if you looked like the Grinch," he says, making me giggle. "The imprinting…you think it twists our minds, but really we were already thinking it, we just didn't know it," Seth says firmly. I am blushing down to my toes. That has to be sweetest thing I've ever been told in my life and I have to believe him when he says that. He's not looking to get laid or anything; he just wants me happy.

"Seth…you mean that?" I whisper, looking into his eyes, searching for a sign of hesitation or disappointment. There is none.

"One hundred percent, are done doubting yourself?" he smirks, making me frown.

"Not myself, I was doubting you, but yes, I'm done," I giggle, smiling down at Seth. Our lips find each other once again, hopefully without any interruptions. It's like Seth is trying to prove how much he adores me with his mouth. We kiss slow and passionate with my hands at his neck, his on my waist. Sparks seem to fly around us are we somehow get closer to each other.

I am tempted to 'accidentally' find my top untied, but we are taking this slow. Slow…my hands roam up and down his back. I find myself roaming a bit under the top of his shorts. This makes him speed things up in excitement. Our tongues begin twisting around each other as another painful burst of lust erupts from my stomach.

We break for air with our foreheads touching. Both of us are panting. Who knew making out is such a workout? He pulls my lips back down to meet his with fierce intensity. Slowly, Seth works his way down my neck and chest. He makes me moan when he stops just at my heart, most likely making another hickey. I begin kissing down his stomach; especially over his abs. Seth tastes like salt, but in a good way. I move back to his mouth and speed it up.

In the heat of the moment, my hands seem to take over and begin trying to slip off Seth's trunks. He has underwear under them, but it's different, it's like saying; let's have sex, starting with taking off our clothes. "Drew…Drew…Drew, what are you doing?" Seth mumbles against my lips.

"What does it look like?" I say, trying to continue but his hands stop me. What is he doing?

"Don't you think we should…wait," he says, seeming to have trouble to spit the words out. Does he want to or not?

"I don't see why," I say, kissing along his jaw.

"Drew, stop," Seth demands, sitting up. A feeling of rejection washes over me. I lean off him and look at Seth in surprise. "Think about this for a second."

"Seth, I have thought about this before. Just tell me, do you want to or not?" I say, slightly angry, slightly hurt. The hurt is making me angry.

"Of course I want to," he says. I don't get him; he doesn't make any sense.

"But…?" I ask. He looks into my eyes and sighs.

"But…I think we should wait. I'm not sure about you but…I'm just not ready yet," he says, taking my hands in his. My heart is torn into two sides. There is the side that just wants him, all the way. There's the other, slightly stronger part, which wants to make my imprint happy and agrees with him.

"Look if this is about no sex before marriage, I understand, but you need to look at it this way. We will eventually get married at some time. The biggest problem about it before marriage is that there's always a chance they'll break up with you, but that's not a worry for us. And I get it if you still want to have wait for marriage," I persuade. A glint forms in his eyes.

"It's not that, Drew. I know Mom wants us to wait and I'm not sure whether I do or not. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you just because of the imprinting. It shouldn't give us the excuse to do it. It's mainly that…I'm not ready," he explains.

"I'm not ready either…sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," I mumble, averting his gaze. Rejection, that's what they call it. I never thought it could hurt this bad. Even after he explained reasons nothing to do with me, it still hurts. Quickly, I scramble off him and lie down. "Sorry," I repeat.

"Drew, don't be like that. You know I want to, more than ever, but…we just started dating," he says, lying down beside me. I sigh and look up in the sky.

"I know, but it doesn't feel that way, does it? It feels like we've been together forever," I say, folding my hands over my stomach.

"We have been. It's just a little different now," he says. We just lie there together on the sand, staring up into the dark sky in silence. Seth glances down at his watch a while later and says, "Are you ready for a concert?"

"Sure," I say. Seth pulls me up and I grab my dress. "Turn around," I say as if it is obvious. Seth chuckles but turns anyway. I slip off my bottom and put on underwear. After untying the lower top string, I tug on my top and feel prickles of pain from my head. Pieces of hair must be tied in it. Trying again, the pain increases. "Ugh, um, Seth could you…um…uh like…untie my top. It's tangled in my hair so…" I mumble in a barely audible tone.

I feel Seth turn around as his hands come up to my neck, pushing away my hair. He's in a serious silence, not even laughing at this embarrassing moment. I do my best to hold up my top, ready for when he unties it. Gently, Seth pulls strands of hair from the knot and finally unties it. My hands now only hold up the string bikini, awkwardly over my breasts. Seth doesn't move, just wraps his arms around my waist, snuggling his head in my hair.

"Are you sure you have to change? You looked beautiful today," he mumbles. I giggle and stand there, not really know what to do. I don't want him seeing me topless, but I can't just say for him to get off me. Wait, yes I can.

"Seth," I whine, "will you look away, please? I need to change and…"

"Sorry, babe," he laughs, kissing my cheek and turning around. I grab the dress that has a built-in bra and hurry to slip it on. It gets stuck at my shoulders, but eventually I get it on. This dress is possibly the tightest thing I've ever felt. I groan and suck in a breath. Seth turns back around and gives me a questioning look.

"Really…tight," I breathe. This has to be a size to small. I look down and my thoughts are confirmed. My boobs are literally hanging halfway out and my butt looks huge, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it's too revealing. "I hate Kim. Look what she put me in! This has to be two sizes smaller than mine!" I spin around to show the drama.

When I get back to facing Seth, I find that his is checking me out and not even trying to hide it. "I'll have to thank her," he mumbles. I blush and throw him his jeans and button up black shirt. I watch him idly while he shrugs off his trunks.

"Now what are you going to do?" I tease, sticking out my tongue. I have his extra pair of Hanes boxer briefs.

"Drew, not cool," he says firmly, a smirk growing on his lips. "Hand over the underwear."

"Not going to happen," I say, biting one lip in concentration. He searches for some advantage in this situation.

A smile of triumph flashes across his face. "Fine, I'll just have to go like this and let my underwear dry. Hope all those girls at the concert don't mind…" he says, stretching his arms behind his head. Jealousy surges through me even though I know he couldn't possibly to that.

"Oh no, I'll give them back. The longer I have them here means the more of a show you are giving me. It's only fair since you checked me out shamelessly," I smirk. He blushes but does the body builder pose, flexing his muscles. I am put into a fit of giggles. Seth can always make me laugh; it's one of the many things I love about him. I throw his underwear to him and turn away, lying on the blanket. After a little bit, he plops down next to me.

"How do I look?" he chuckles. I smirk and look him up and down.

"Priceless, baby," I say, pecking him on the lips. "Wait, you need to-ugh let me do it."

I quickly reach to his belt and tuck in part of his shirt, but leave some hanging out while he watches with a smirk. "I think that was just an excuse, sneaky little girl," Seth laughs.

"I can't let you look silly! What would you do without me?" I say, rolling on my back, against him. He kisses my head before standing up. I try to do the same, but this dress would rip if I tried. "Ughh!" Seth laughs and pulls me up with too much force. I end up falling right into him. "Thanks," I grumble, brushing myself off.

We leave the stuff there; I guess he's picking it up later. When we get there, something surprises me. The place is packed and there is probably over a couple thousand people here. "So I kind of lied. You know your favorite song, Forever and Always?" Seth says. I nod my head, craning my neck to look around the huge place. "Well the band who wrote it is here."

I gasp, "Parachute?" Seth grins and points on stage. There is a huge picture of the band. "No way! I didn't even know they were on tour!" He shrugs and pulls me to our seats. I can tell this is the best date ever in a lifetime and it's about to get better.

* * *

><p>"I'm home, Melody!" I call, walking to the fridge for a drink. Jack rounds the corner with an angry expression. "Jack, always pleasant meeting you here," I say sarcastically.<p>

"Drew, where have you been?" he yells. I jump back in surprise.

"Who's this Drew you speak of? You may call me Artemis or Miss Moon," I say, holding my head high.

"Don't play this with me. Where have you been?" he demands.

"On a date. What's it too you?" I sneer.

"Seeing as you'll be my future daughter, it concerns me a lot. Why were you out so long? Where did you go?" he says angrily. I roll my eyes and find me something to eat. Ever since he's been here, we've had plenty of food. At first, I wasn't going to eat, but hunger gave out.

"I'll never be your daughter. Hell, I am barely even Melody's daughter," I scoff.

"That's another thing. You need to start calling her Mother. She is your mom so it is only right," he says. I laugh without humor at this.

"You've got to be kidding me. Not happening. Mothers do not hit their children," I say.

"She was influenced with drugs. You can't hold her responsible for that," he screams.

"That doesn't excuse it. I don't care, okay. Don't hold your breath," I say, walking to my room.

"I'm not done, young lady! Where were you all this time?" he says, following me into my room without permission. Thanks.

"A concert. Get out, I am tired," I say.

"Don't you think that dress is a little small," he says.

"Gosh! You aren't my dad, okay? I don't know who you think you are, but please, just stop caring!" I laugh emotionlessly.

Melody appears in the room. "Drew, you need to listen to him," she warns.

"No I won't. You can't do anything to me," I say, smirking. Melody raises her hand and smacks me across the face. I probably deserved it and I think a little smack here and there isn't the worst thing possible. Jack gasps in shock.

"Melody…I thought you stopped hitting her! You said you only do that during your episodes," he says in disbelief. I look with humor at him. He has no idea. Looks like he doesn't know what he got himself into.

"She shouldn't speak like that, Jacky. What else can I do?" she sneers, backing out of the room. He follows and I lock my door.

"Do anything but that!" he says louder from in the kitchen. I could have heard it even without my ears. "She needs to be grounded for sneaking out like that without telling either of us, too." Wow, and I thought for just a second he was on my side.

"I'll tell her in the morning," she agrees. Like that will last!

"Already heard you!" I scream to them before going to get a shower. The cool water feels nice on my face; it helps clear my mind. I hurry into my bed and fall straight asleep. Today was a good day.

* * *

><p>I walk into the kitchen to make breakfast when a random stranger steps by me. There are a few others that look like they are measuring things. This is plain creepy! "Melody, Jack…what are they doing here…?" I say, popping my head into her room. Yuck, they are having a morning make out session. That's the last time I am ever having one of those!<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming, Drew," Jack says, pulling away quickly.

"Nobody ever does, idiot," I say.

"They are just getting measurements for the re-modeling. I hope that's okay with you," Jack says, sitting up in bed. Melody rolls off of him…whore!

"Whatever, just make my room closed off and with its own bathroom. Now go back to fucking each other, whore," I snarl, slamming the door.

"Let me go have a talk with that brat," Melody says to Jack. I roll my eyes. Sure, she'll have a 'talk'. I never knew talks include fighting now.

"No…I think she and I need to have a chat. Maybe we can have a bonding moment," Jack says to her and I hear a kissing sound. I wish I could tune them out, but this extra hearing doesn't have an off button! Yuck!

Jack walks out of his room, pulling on a robe. I sip my water bottle and lean against the counter, waiting on his speech. I scrunch my nose, remembering the sounds of them making out. "You heard that?"

"Yup," I say, popping the 'P'.

"Sound proofing your room?" he asks.

"Yup," I say, again popping the 'P'. It probably won't help them, but I can think of a few ways to use it to my advantage. Seth…

"Let's go out back for a little walk," he says, not waiting to see if I follow. I trudge behind him. He motions to his left of our big backyard. It is the same size of Jacob Black's now that Melody had a few trees removed. "We are thinking of putting a pond here. Melody wants a garden design by the house. I was hoping on adding a back deck and putting a hot tub in. What do you think?" he asks. Is Jack really asking my opinion? This is new.

"Sounds good, I've heard Melody has always wanted to have sex in water, a hot tub would probably suit it," I say, purposely bringing it up. I know what's coming. He was trying to ease into his version of a sex talk. I am just speeding it along. We sit on our swinging seat.

"Listen Dre-I mean Artemis, I need to talk to you about that. I know that you are young and in high school and have a boyfriend. What is your take on sex?" he asks. Translation; are you a virgin or not?

"Look, Melody never gave me that interesting talk, but lucky enough, Seth's mom, Mrs. Clearwater gave me it. Don't worry, no sex before marriage, I've had the whole speech," I say, trying to stand. He gently pulls me back down. I give him a glare and stare at him.

"Exactly my point. See, I am also one who loves to write. I'd also like you to write someday as well. I've heard that most people have enough experiences by the age of twenty to write forever. How do I say this in a nice way? You just don't seem to be experiencing much. You have never came back drunk or high. You have never had sex before. You just went to your first concert. Artemis, you need to get out more! Party, have sex, create some memories!" Jack says, patting my shoulder. I cannot believe what I am hearing. He wants me to have sex?

"So you'd be okay with me bringing in every guy in my high school to my house for a threesome?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"No! Let me simplify. I'd rather you not do drugs or pills that can be extremely dangerous. Also, I'd don't want you being some slut. I just want you to have a good time. Seth seems like a nice guy. I wouldn't mind you doing it with him. Have a little fun, get a little drunk, and just enjoy your years. They don't last forever," he says as if this is the simplest thing ever. I jump up in horror. Is my soon-to-be stepfather literally telling me this? Sue would slap him silly and that doesn't sound like a bad idea right now.

"You will be the worst father ever! Who would tell their almost stepdaughter that? Ugh!" I say, stomping into the woods. I phase quickly and find only Leah and Sam here. The thoughts quickly flow into their minds as I run to Seth's house.

_He seriously told you that? – _Leah asks, confused.

_Yeah and he wasn't joking – _I snarl. He shouldn't have a right to say that to me. I'll never become a writer! Why would he even think that?

_He is a messed up man – _Sam laughs. Sam seems to take this lightly in a funny way. I can see how this would be funny if it weren't me. Leah is just too…Leah to laugh at that.

_So do I get to expect hearing all about my brother's sex moments at your house every night? – _Leah groans. She must not see where I'm going with this.

_No look at what she's think –_ Sam thinks.

_Obviously not! If he wants me to create 'memories' by having sex then it's not going to happen! – _I laugh, finally reaching his house.

_Hope Seth won't mind. I sure couldn't go long without it – _Sam laughs, making Leah snarl in disgust.

_Of course he won't mind! He was raised properly! Besides, she's his imprint, he'd do what she wants and what's best for her – _Leah sneers. I can tell she was affected by that comment.

_I've got to go. When's my next patrol? –_ I ask.

_Six tonight – _Sam thinks. Quickly, I phase out and run through Seth's front door. Normally, Sue isn't home and it is just Seth here.

I call out, "Seth! Bad news, we aren't having sex until after we're married! Long story!" I yell this to the entire house even though all I had to do was just speak it at normal level and he'd hear. It is just a habit.

"Well I am certainly happy to hear that," Sue says, rounding the corner with a mischievous grin on her face. I stop in my tracks, my face blushing extremely.

"Oh my gosh! Sue! I thought you were at work!" I scramble out, putting my hands over my mouth. She laughs and walks into the kitchen.

"No, I decided to take a few days off to catch up around the house," she says. Suddenly, Seth rushes into the living room in just a towel with water dripping down him.

"What? Why?" he asks in confusion and slight sadness. Sue and I both burst out in laughter. There is just a bit of soap left in his hair! I pull out my phone and snap a picture. He frowns and I pull him into his room, shutting the door.

After explaining the long story, I say, "So I am not going to do what he says. I figured I would tell you. I mean there is still a chance we could and just not mention it, just not in my house." I just thought of the last part. It would be a good compromise. Seth frowns in thought and I absently wipe off the bubbles.

"So…we aren't having sex because…your stepdad wants you to?" Seth asks, obviously not getting my picture.

"Yeah…now that I say it out loud it sounds kind of stupid and immature, though," I say, sitting on his bed.

"Okay…whatever you want," he says, pulling out some clothes.

"No, I need your opinion! What do you want?" I question, smiling like a goofy toddler.

"I was thinking about that last night. What you said made sense, about how someday we will be married. Here's what I think. Don't worry about Jack. He's probably trying some reverse phycology. I say we do whatever comes along. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, then I'm fine with waiting until we are married," Seth says, pulling on a shirt. I ponder this thought for a bit. After I turn away awkwardly, Seth pulls on his shorts.

"Okay…we shouldn't have to worry too much since we couldn't do it in either house," I say awkwardly to Seth. We are both blushing furiously.

"Exactly," he says, tapping my nose. "Let's get some food!" We race to the table and he lets me win, so I punch him in the arm before grabbing a chair. Sue clears her throat and gives Seth a look. He sighs and pulls out my chair for me, making me laugh my head off. "Just sit down, Moon!"

"Seth, that's no way to treat a lady!" Sue says, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Trust me, Mom, Drew's no lady," he snorts. I laugh and nod my head in agreement. She walks away, shaking her head and muttering about how much love has changed. "Are you ready for the bon fire Friday?" I look up from my plate and nearly bust my gut! His face is covered in syrup from the pancakes. "What, is there something on my face?"

"You have a little something right…there," I say, motioning to his entire face. Seth scowls and I give a little laugh. "Let me get it." Taking a napkin, I wipe his cheeks and corners of his mouth before balling it up and throwing it at his face.

"Wow, such a nice girlfriend I have," he says sarcastically.

"You know you love me!" I grin like a little child. "So when's this bon fire I hear of?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's been a while. We finally went back to school. So I will try to hurry on the next chapter, but no promises. _The thing I want to know it...would you rather have chapters as long as the last one and a little more frequently or chapters this long and less frequently?_ Please answer because I need to know! Next up there is some drama headed their way... **

**Anybody have some advice on how to get to sleep if you aren't tired? I am having trouble and normally reading helps but the past few months, my sleeping schedule is totally whack. Maybe it will mean more chapter? Well give me answers people! I am serious about more reviews! Let's get at least 4! **

****I repeat, _the thing I want to know it...would you rather have chapters as long as the last one and a little more frequently or chapters this long and less frequently? REVIEW AND ANSWER!^_  
><strong>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Talk about a blood bath...literally**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

"I just don't get why they would kick him off!" Kim complains to me. I scramble for the keys in my pocket, not really listening to her. She is obsessed with this reality show.

"Who would do such a thing?" I mock in shock.

"I know! Johnny was my favorite," she says, literally sounding heartbroken. Maybe because he was just put in a crazy house with a straight jacket! There's not too much you can do in a padded room alone. Wow, I have watched that too much already. Finally, I push open the door to see a bunch of lazy men on their lunch break.

"Hey Bob," I say, waving to one I've come to know. They have been here a lot the past couple days. "Jim, Larry, Tom. Yo Ted, how's it coming along?"

"Oh, us? It is right on schedule, but…Jack told me to tell you that Melody wants me to tell Seth to-" Ted, the head worker, says. I cut him off quickly.

"Just tell me what Melody said," I say as Kim heads into my room.

"She has a note for you on the fridge. She is also very sorry," he smiles grimly. Ted is secretly telling me she didn't seem too sorry. Sighing, I pull off the sticky note from the refrigerator door.

_Dear Artemis, _

_ I am so delighted to inform you of this. Your mother and I have amazing news. We decided to spend a honeymoon before and after the wedding, we figure it would help you transition. Melody and I trust you with the house; so do not party too long. Don't forget about what I told you, it is good to have high school experiences. Please be safe and go to school. I am sure Sue will help you with anything you need._

_ We should be home in the next week for the wedding. It will be on First Beach. Please send out the invitations, it would mean so much to us. Once again, I am so happy you are okay with us vacationing. We will miss you._

_ - Jack Johnson_

I walk into my room, rereading the note. "Drew…what are you reading?" Kim asks. I glance at her with an amused smirk and read it aloud. After my second time reading it, she snatches the note out of my hands. "I'm guessing you aren't too…pleased?"

"What? Who wouldn't be? My family just decided jump countries for a while without a word. Just a note," I muse. Kim back up and sits on the bed, waiting for me to get out my problems. "I'm not expecting them to take me with them, but they should have at least told me before they left."

"Well, look at the bright side. You don't have to listen to their make out sessions, or argue with them, and you get the house to yourself," Kim offers. I sigh and sit back on the bed and think. Those are good options…if I actually had a life. Especially since Seth and I have agreed not to have sex. Dammit, why did I agree to that again?

"Yeah…I don't care, I am not doing their cards," I say, leaning against the wall.

"You have to," she whines. I roll my eyes and shake my head. "If you don't, there will be nobody there!"

"It's not happening. She can fuck off," I laugh. Kim rolls her eyes but checks her phone. "Why did we decide to come to my house? It has no TV."

"Because they are having a 'boys' night out and Emily is sick and my family is crazy. What are you wearing to the bonfire tomorrow?" Kim asks, roaming around in my closet.

"I don't know. I've only been once when they took me when I was about eight. What are you wearing?" I ask, coming to look in my closet with her. She gives me a sneaky glance, telling me how I am going to be her Barbie doll tomorrow.

"A summer dress, nothing much. Can I do your hair?" she jumps excitedly. I laugh and nod my head. "Great! Hey, can I stay the night here? I don't feel like walking forever."

"Sure. Let's do a quiz," I offer, handing her a magazine. She is the closest thing I've had as a best friend. Leah is good when you don't want to focus on boys, she will shoot them right out of sight. Kim is good when you just want to feel normal and not a wolf.

"I know a perfect one! 'Are you and your boyfriend ready for sex?' This is perfect for you," she laughs evilly. I jump on the bed.

"Cool the laugh or I'd swear you are Cruella De Vil. Seriously? Seth and I already talked about this!" I groan, rolling to my stomach.

"Well Seth with thank me then. First question…you are thinking of having sex with your boyfriend of five minutes, months, or year," she says.

"5 minutes is closer," I say, idly drumming my hands on the comforter.

"But imprinting makes it five years," she says, checking out the other questions.

"No way, that's an immediate 'you have to have it now' answer," I screech.

"Fine, five months. Next question, what's your mantra when it comes to hooking up?" she asks.

"Not at all," I say.

"Fine, I'll put slow and steady wins the race…what do you feel when you hook up with Seth? Nervous, scared, or comfortable?"

"Nervous and scared are the same! I guess…comfortable once I actually see him, but nervous before. Just put comfortable."

"Have you and your guy ever talked about birth control or condoms and how did it go?"

"Um…yeah just a few days ago. It went…unusually comfortable," I say. She looks at me and grins.

"Out of my curiosity…what did you choose if it were to happen?" I look at her and burst into laughter. Only Kim would ask this, her secretly dirty mind of hers!

"Gosh Kim! Well I'm not really able to get pregnant right now. Seth and I decided to talk again about it in the future when we get married and decide to stop phasing," I laugh.

"Lucky! That's got to come in handy," Kim mumbles. I roll my eyes. "You'd never say it out loud, but the main reason you want to have sex is: You really love him and he loves you, your guy keeps pressuring you, or all your friends have done it?"

"I'm not saying!" I say in aghast.

"Well I know anyway! It's the first. Next, you know your guy loves you because he shows it with words and actions, he buys you sweet presents, or he hasn't cheated on you?"

"Not the last two, so I guess the first," I sigh.

"How do you feel about premarital sex?" she asks.

"Well Seth is…totally torn about it. I am just…a little bit confused but don't have a problem with it. Sue would kill us though," I say. Gazing out the window, I realize how close we are to the end of soccer season. Melody and Jack are going to miss our last game. The last game is set up so it matches up the two best teams for JV because we don't have states to go to like the varsity.

"That's actually answering the next one, how would your mom react? I am having Sue be your mom because…well you get it, your mom isn't really a mom," she says without pity. Kim is nice like that. I don't care; it doesn't faze me anymore. "I answered the next for you. Okay, after a really stressful day, would you call your guy?"

"Absolutely," I answer. There is an odd smell that comes through the window for a split second before disappearing. That is odd.

"Here is the result: 'Ready, set, go for it! Sounds like you have a strong relationship that might be ready to go to the next level: sex. But don't rush things. Talk it over with a parent or friend first. This decision is about what's best for you, so make sure you'll be safe and happy.' Aww! I told you that you all are ready!" she gushes. I groan and roll to look at her.

"How long did it take for you and Jared to have sex?" I scoff.

"Well…" she says and we both burst into laughter. "Probably six months after."

"Wrong," a new voice calls from inside the house. "It was three months. You just say six so you won't look bad, babe, that hurts." Jared appears in the doorway with a grin on his face. "Why are you trying to talk Drew into that still?"

She has tried to for the last week ever since she's heard that we had talked about it a little. Once, I flipped out on her and nearly phased. Jared has been…extra protective lately since then. Who could blame him?

"Finally! Somebody who's on my side!" I mumble as Kim gives Jared a hug.

"Drew you don't have to be so pouty just because Seth is too much of a wimp to ask you to have sex," Kim jokes. Sometimes she doesn't know when to stop. It shouldn't bother me, but for some reason it does.

"Kim, I thought I made it clear I was the one who doesn't want to have sex before we are married. Seth isn't a wimp," I scowl.

"She's just mad Seth isn't as big as yours is," Kim mumbles to Jared, thinking I can't hear. She always forgets that. Jared glances at me in question.

"I can hear you Kim," I say, taking the magazine and looking through it. "I've seen them both…if I were you, I wouldn't compare them...Seth's wins."

That was really mean on my part towards Jared, but I didn't mean it like that. "I've got to go show Seth something," Jared mumbles suspiciously. He sounded really angry all of a sudden. Whoops.

"Like you have seen Seth's!" Kim says, thinking I was kidding. I raise an eyebrow at her and smirk.

"We may have not had sex but…" I say. Kim stares at me wide-eyed. Her mouth drops to the floor! "I'm just kidding. I _have_ seen his though. That one time at the beach, he phased to scare them off and forgot her ripped his clothes when he came beside me to help."

"Oh so you looked?" she asks curiously. The thing about Kim is she doesn't hold a grudge. It sounded like we really hated each other a few seconds ago but now it's all good. It's one of the reasons I like hanging with her a little bit more than Leah, who doesn't let anything go.

"He was in my line of view!" I say, smacking her playfully.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy," she says, still staring at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Have you told Seth that?"

"Yeah, you know Seth. He got pretty cocky, of course. No pun intended," I laugh. Kim begins to laugh but her gaze trails off. "What are you looking at?"

"Jared's done something bad," she says in disapproval. Out my window, Jared is walking toward it with a huge grin on his face. We run to the window and Kim calls, "Babe…what did you do?"

"I told you I had to show Seth something. Just a little picture for him to…think about while on patrol," he says. I narrow my eyes at him and try to figure out what's so interesting about a picture. Suddenly, a huge rustle comes from the woods as an extremely familiar wolf jumps on to Jared. Quickly, Jared phases and Seth and him begin to fight.

"Drew! Do something!" Kim screams.

"They aren't going to hurt each other. We do this all the time," I say, but as the fight continues, I am not so sure. When Seth bites Jared in a spot we never do in practice, I decide to break it up. Turning around, I pull off my clothes and phase.

_Stop it! – _I think loudly before jumping into the fight.

_I told all of you never to do that! And then you showed me purposely! – _Seth snarls, biting at his neck. Seth is thinking of disturbing images of me. His thoughts are so loud that I am hearing them without trouble.

_She deserves it. Nobody says that about my dick – _Jared sneers, thinking to me mostly.

_Drew, stop it before Seth kills him – _Jacob says, running towards us. Jared keeps on thinking of the many times I had accidentally phased naked in front of him. Finally, I get it! For revenge of my witty comment about Seth's…manly areas being larger than his, Jared is showing Seth naked thoughts of me.

Seth bites on Jared's neck lightly and Jared howls in pain. I shove Seth off Jared, but he comes straight back. Jared and him begin rolling down the hill and Seth whimpers when Jared bites his leg. I get back into the fight quickly.

_Seriously, Seth, I don't care! – _I think. This makes Seth hesitate on his bite, giving Jared time to move his arm away, inevitably placing my neck in line of attack. Seth bites on my neck hard enough to make me howl, thinking it was Jared's hand. Thank goodness he hesitated, taking away some of the power. A normal bite we give for their arms or legs is powerful enough to nearly kill us if it were in our neck. At least, I hope this isn't fatal.

I limp off and Jared crashes into me for being in his path to Seth, who is staring guiltily at me. Jared kicks me and I fly into a tree so hard it breaks it and I end up landing against a boulder with bones and rock cracking, making me howl a few more times. That's not even the worst part of it. I close my eyes as the tree I just broke falls on top of me.

When Jacob and Embry emerge, they stop them quickly. Seth's thoughts are consumed with guilt before turning silent again. I guess we can hear each other during a fight…good to know. I crawl from the tree and collapse in seconds.

As my adrenaline fades, the pain becomes too much as I lie on the ground. I am whimpering non-stop and finally, phase out. Why is it always me?

I hug my arms around my body, but the pain is everywhere! How can it be everywhere? A cool hand is on my arm and I open my eyes to find Kim. I let loose a scream of pain and clench my eyes close, my teeth grinding against each other to try to keep back the scream.

"Shh, it's okay to cry. You can cry," she soothes. I hear loud footsteps coming our way and she moves back.

"What's hurting, Drew?" Jacob asks in a serious voice, taking control. I just let a whimper out and feel tears fall. "What happened to your neck!?"

"I did it," I hear Seth say guiltily while he runs to my side. His voice is choked with unshed tears. When he lays a hand on my shoulder, I scream in agony.

"We have to get her to the Cullen's house. Her neck probably needs stitches. Kim, go calm down Jared and send Embry over. Also call Carlisle, tell him we are on his way and send some of them to help. Seth, pull yourself together, her neck wound may not be instantly fatal, but blood loss also takes time. We have to carry her there," Jacob says. I am panting in order to keep the cries back.

"We have to hurry, Jake," Seth pleads. Kim runs off and Embry comes by my side. "Drew, look at me, stay awake, you may have hit your head."

Opening my eyes, everything is a blur to me until I blink the tears away. Hands gather on my body. "Lift her on three. One…Two…three," Jacob says at the same time a blood curdling scream rips out of my throat. "Seth, stay focused. Put your emotions behind you for twenty minutes or you won't save her. Her neck isn't healing fast enough which means without stitches, **she will ****_die_**!"

They begin to move and every step is like an earthquake. I bite my lip so hard I taste blood. When somebody falters or stumbles, it causes me to scream. Every scream, I feels Seth's hands grip harder and he moves faster, but clumsier, most likely due to tears clouding his vision. "Her blood is making it hard to get a hold on her," Embry says.

"Well _get _a hold on her," Seth threatens.

"Seth…" I try to warn him to calm down, but the pain in my voice muffles it.

"I'm here, you are going to be okay, just…hold in there," Seth says as if every word is painful. He must still be feeling the guilt. They take a huge step down and I nearly fall out of their arms because I squirm so much in pain. If I am dying, then why does it hurt so much? Now I know which route they took, it's the longest one.

"Why…did you…take…the longest…one?" I finally get out.

"Shit this _is_ the longest one! We have to hurry up. It takes twenty-five minutes to walk this one," Embry curses.

"If we speed up, Drew will be in even more pain," Seth growls. I wince as the pain increases. I don't know how long I can stay awake. The darkness would be so easy to go to. I don't realize it, but my eyes are closed. "Wake up, Drew!"

"Go…fast," I mumble. There can't be much pain any worse than the amount I'm feeling. My neck has begun to throb, so I reach a hand to the spot and scream in horror. My hand is blood-red and burning. Suddenly, they begin to run, but it feels like the trotting of a horse. My screams don't stop. It's over and over…only stopping for breath.

"Her bones should be healing just in the wrong place. It shouldn't be hurting her this much," Seth cries.

"We aren't sure but I've heard that is the wolf is dying…well things don't heal. At least not without help," Jacob says. It sounded like he just added the last part for Seth's sake.

"No! No, that's not it!" Seth screams, picking up the pace. I want to tell him I'll be fine, that I won't stop fighting, but the screaming blocks it. "We have to slow down, she'll die from the pain!"

"The pain is helping her stay awake. She'd feel it anyway, it is mostly in her neck I bet," Embry says. He is correct. Suddenly, one pair of the hands stiffens slightly and then relaxes. It was Embry.

"Give her to us, we can go faster and with more ease," a female, velvety voice says. It takes me a few minutes to recognize it as Rosalie's. I smell Bella and Alice Cullen there as well.

"Are you serious, she is bleeding out! I don't trust you all," Embry says.

"Give her," Rosalie says.

"Normally, I wouldn't trust her with this blonde, but we have to," Jacob says. Seth stays silent through all of this. My screams had stopped momentarily, but as they shift to switch, they start again.

And then everything is zooming by. It is fast and smooth, like gliding. The screams stop and soon it is just whimpering and burning. My neck feels like it is stinging, the wind whipping it. Then, Esme's cold hands are setting me gently on the bed in the living room. Blood is spewing everywhere on the couch and rugs. I never fancied them all too much.

"Edward, hand me the needle. Esme make sure she doesn't go to sleep. Alice could you get me some blood to give her," Carlisle orders. He threads the needle and I can't watch the rest.

A little hand taps at my shoulder. It is Renesmee staring at me with her head of red hair around her. "Your blood doesn't smell good at all," she says, scrunching her nose in a disapproving tone. I do my best at a smile and it turns out to be a grimace.

"I need some morphine in her system in five minutes after I finish the stitches, Edward," Carlisle calls. Edward runs off.

"You can squeeze my hand if you want. Nobody likes needles," Esme says, reaching her hand by mine. I take her hand and crush her hand. My eyes begin to grow tired. "No, stay awake honey. Look who's here? I see Seth right now, I'm sure you want to stay awake for him." My eyes widen and I shake my head, closing them forcefully. I really don't want to deal with his guilt and over protectiveness right now. "Okay, maybe not…how did this happen?"

"Said…Jared's dick was small…he got mad…and phased. Then he…um, what did he do? Yes, he thought about…when…I phased back…and was naked. Seth got…crazy mad at him…for showing that to him…because…I wouldn't like it," I say, panting. The needle itself doesn't hurt, it is the fact that he is stretching my skin to its max and it is burning against the open flesh. The door flies open.

"Keep Seth away from her," Esme murmurs to Bella and Emmett. Rosalie is rushing upstairs for who knows what. Renesmee begins to wipe off the blood on my face.

"No!" he protests, making me wince.

"It's not like that Seth. She doesn't have the strength to deal with your guilt and over-protectiveness. Her words, not mine," the mind reader says while injecting something in my arm.

"Come on, Seth. Let's go get her some food ready for when she is hungry," Bella offers.

"Only if she is going to be fine," he pleads.

"She will be," Carlisle assures.

"Continue your story, Drew. Stay awake," Esme says. I take a deep breath and force open my eyes that somehow closed without me knowing.

"Seth…attacked Jared…and I jumped in…things got crazy. I…I have never…been the best…fighter. I'm…just fast, but…not good…multiple…wolves," I say, beginning to skip words because it's too tiring. "Tired. Um…Jared moved…arm and put my…neck where Seth was…bite. He hesitated…I said that…it doesn't matter if…he sees. Then… accident…accident…acci- accidentally he bit me, hard, but…not immediate…death. Limping, Jared…sent me…breaking a tree," I say, barely making any sense at all. They have a mind reader, so they can use him. "Flew into rock…I think I broke every…possible bone…in body…then carried me…here."

"That is horrible, sweetheart," Esme sympathizes. "I can relate. Have you ever heard how I became like this?" she asks. I gravelly shake my head no. "Well…" she begins. I half listen, half focus on staying awake. "-Carlisle found-"

"So…sorry," I say before slipping into darkness.

* * *

><p>Somehow, I pull through the most dangerous part. I wake from the darkness feeling exhausted. It wasn't long before the bone breaking strength came to me. Carlisle had to re-break a few bones and the morphine barely worked. They had no trouble keeping me awake during this. Finally, he announces he is done and I just have to let it heal on its own before leaving the room. I am sitting on their hospital bed which is now upstairs in a pool of sweat, waiting for Seth to come rushing in like I'd expect. Seth proves me wrong…he doesn't come in at all. In fact, nobody really does. Jacob brings Renesmee in so she can fill me in on each of the painful events that happened while I was out. After I watch Carlisle fill me up with blood, I push her hand away.<p>

"Sorry, Nessie, but I don't need to know," I sigh. She smiles and nods before reaching her hand to my face again. This shows Seth after he was told to stay away from me. He moped in the kitchen and after they prepared some food that's sitting in the microwave, he trudged outside. After he heard my heart momentarily stop due to blood loss, he burst into a new set of tears. I keep pondering on him. Seth had his legs pulled up to his chest, his head in hands. He wasn't just feeling grief or worry, he was feeling guilty…guilty for something I caused if you look at it.

"He's still out there. Seth won't talk to anybody," she says. I sigh and push a lock of her curled hair behind her ear, looking at her sadly.

"Look at how big you've gotten. You barely fit on my lap anymore," I joke half-heartedly. She smiles with pride and sits beside me.

"Don't you want me to get him?" Jacob asks. I look at him with pain.

"No…bringing him in here means more pain for him. He's so guilty for something that was an accident and wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so stupid enough to tease Jared. I need sleep before I deal with Seth…it will take a while," I say. "What's the time?"

"Eleven thirty. Do you want your food?" she asks in excitement. I nod and smile faintly.

"You look like an ugly ghost," Jacob snorts. I laugh and look at him with a smirk.

"If I look like a ghost, then I am going to haunt you forever," I say.

"Touché," he admits. A serious expression crosses his face. "Drew, Seth isn't just feeling guilty. He is feeling about all the worst feelings you can feel. Guilt, dread, betrayal, lonely, exhaustion, and mostly…heartbroken, that's what he's feeling. Seth…he thinks you blamed him for this happening even though Edward assured him you didn't. It's going to take a lot to convince him you don't." At that, he leaves the room. About five minutes, Jared brings me my food. I give him the death stare.

"Don't look at me like that, I've already got enough of it from Seth. That kid is nice, but he knows how to be rude, that's for sure," Jared tries to make me laugh. I just pick at my food and take gulps of water. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think he'd go that overboard."

Silence. I pick at my food, not truly tasting it. "Drew! Please say something!" he begs. A humorous idea pops into my head. I point at my throat and form words, but not making the sounds. "What are you saying?" I make the sign of silence and point to my throat. "Oh my gosh! Your vocal cords were ripped out? They didn't say...Drew I am so sorry! It was all my fault and Seth won't believe me and…and I heard you talking earlier…?" At first, guilt washed through him. Then confusion took over.

I burst into laughter. "I'm fine! I can't believe I got you for a second!" I laugh. It's his turn to frown at me now. I sigh, "Jared, the only thing I don't get is why you freaking fought back?"

"Defense! I can't let him tear me apart and I am half sure he would have," Jared says as if it's obvious.

"Well thanks for being so immature! I don't get why Seth thought it was a big deal or anything," I scoff.

"Now he's seen it and touched it while carrying you here," Jared smirks. I point a finger to the stairs.

"Out! Get out, let me have some sleep!" I cry tiredly. He laughs and walks out. I set my food aside and finally lay my head down for sleep…until the smell of Seth fills the house.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"Up here," I say, raising a hand while keeping my eyes closed. He enters the room slowly, acting with caution. "Seth, get over here, you aren't going to hurt me!" I say with annoyance at his slow pace.

"Drew…" he begins. I silence him by holding a finger to my lips.

"I'm going to sleep. Are you going to get in here or just stand around like an idiot?" I scoff.

"Well, you constantly remind me how good I am at that," he says before climbing on the bed. I am wrapped in a full chest cast and one of my legs, so he tries to be careful, but I pull him down next to me. I snuggle against his chest and he puts an arm around me, but I can tell he's being extra hesitant. "I thought I lost-" I open my eyes and cut him off.

"Seth, don't start with me. I am tired and I want to go to sleep, so you listen here. _You _did nothing wrong. _You _were trying to keep my privacy for _me. You _defended me against Jared. _I _was the one who teases Jared. _I _was the one who tried to intervene. _I _was the one who distracted you, giving Jared time to move his arm out. It was _my _fault. Please don't try to blame this on yourself. I know there's other problems, but I really, really need some sleep," I say.

"Okay…but this isn't over, little ghost," he says, giving me a lasting kiss on the lips before I close my eyes. Finally, I settle into quiet, painless bliss.

I wake with an itchy feeling in my neck. Seth stops my hands before I get to scratch at the stitches. I groan and close my eyes again. "Carlisle is ready to take off your casts and stitches now," he says in my ear with a sexy morning voice.

"Thank goodness! They were already starting to annoy me," I say, opening my eyes. When Dr. Cullen hears us stir, he flashes up stairs with Renesmee at his side.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, beginning to take them off. Somebody must have put clothes on me when I passed out.

"Tired. Really tired, but that's it," I say.

"Yes, you lost quite a lot of blood so it will take a few days for you to get back on your feet," he says, "your mother should be able to help you around and what not."

"She's not home. I'll be fine," I blow it off. Once again, Melody leaves me in a time of need.

"I can help you," Seth says, not missing a beat. He nods his head in understanding while pulling out the stitches, which makes me shudder. It feels so weird, like when a strand of hair is pulled out of a braid if it dead.

"You'll need to lay off the sports or any real exercise until you feel well. It should be around 48 hours. If you want to go home, you can, but I doubt you have the energy to walk," he says. "Any of us could drive you home if you'd like."

"Can I get the last one?" Renesmee squeals. Carlisle looks at me questionably. I laugh and nod my head. She jumps up and sits on my lap, copying what Carlisle just did. "How did I do?"

"Perfect, great job," Carlisle grins. I can see how much he enjoys actually having a little girl to spoil, help and praise, even a grand-daughter seems to suffice.

"Actually…I think I can walk home, it's no big deal," I say, as she hops off. Seth and Carlisle lock eyes and I can tell they are getting ready to catch me. Rolling my eyes, I swing my legs over the side. Just that little movement feels like a lot. Pushing off the bed is a lot harder than it used to be. Boy, did anyone really consider how much gravity pushes down on you? I am just now figuring out how much…and it is a lot. I don't even make it to my feet. My knees buckle and my head hits the side of the bed before falling forward into Carlisle's arms. He chuckles and sets me back on the bed.

"Yeah…you definitely can walk home," Seth says with slight disapproval, more in a teasing way.

"Shut it, Clearwater," I pout.

"Bella, could you drive Drew to her house?" he calls.

"Sure," she says, coming up the stairs. Without permission, she picks me up in her arms and carries me to the garage in a blur.

"If you have something to do, I could stay here," I say, extremely dizzy.

"You'll have to excuse Bella. She isn't used to moving at…human speeds all to well yet," Esme laughs from in the kitchen.

I get buckled up and we are heading down her driveway. It is silent for a long amount of time. I stare out the window, thinking how I am to approach Seth on what happened.

"What's troubling you, Drew?" she asks suddenly. Normally, I wouldn't tell anybody what I was really thinking, but then again she may be of help.

"It is just…Seth is mad about what happened. He feels…betrayed I didn't want him near me before I passed out. I'm not sure how to tell him it wasn't like that," I sigh.

"Just listen to what he has to say. Ask him to spend the day with you. Let him spill out the entire problem and give him a long speech. After that, just ask him to be around more, it helps feed guys' ego's I think," she chuckles. I nod my head. She pulls up to the house and is about to help me inside when I realize this isn't my house.

"Wait…this is Seth's house," I say, confused.

"Yes, if anybody can help you around, it is Sue. I can take you to your house if you want…?" she says, unsure of what to do.

"No, thanks," I smile. The front door swings open and Seth jogs out. "He can get me. Oh, tell your family thank you so much, especially Carlisle!"

"I will," she says as Seth picks me up, bridal style, making me roll my eyes. As soon as the door shuts, Bella speeds off.

"Hey," I grin. He takes slow, heavy steps to the door.

"Hey," he smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Drew-"

"Seth, would you stay with me today?" I ask, actually meaning it, not just taking Bella's advice. I want Seth to be there for me. It's like when all the kids would talk about how they felt when their mom's comforted them when they were sick. He is like that for me.

"Really…why?" he asks, stepping through the front door.

"Um…" I trail off when I see Sue rushing up to give me a hug.

"Oh Artemis, honey, you are okay! I was so worried. How are you feeling?" Sue says, following Seth and I into his room.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, Mrs. Clearwater. Do you mind if Seth could stay with me? I can't…really stand," I mumble the last part. I hate feeling weak, but showing it so much as not being able to stand? That's insane!

"Well I'd hope so. I surely can't lift you to take you to the bathroom," she laughs. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you!" I say as she closes the door. Seth turns out the lights and shuts the shades. I pull off the itchy, pink tank top and these short shorts and steal one of his t-shirts. Before pulling it fully on, I breathe deeply into it, savoring the wonderful aroma. I am not bothering to put on his boxers; he's seen it all so panties shouldn't faze him. Seth kneels at the side of the bed and I turn on my side so our faces are close together.

"Drew, why didn't you want me there?" he asks seriously. I lock my gaze with him, trying to explain what's somehow so complicated.

"I guess it wasn't that I didn't want you there. It was that I didn't want the imprinting part. I was fighting for consciousness and didn't have the energy to hear your guilty voice or look at your face. You are a big distraction, Clearwater. The imprinting just makes it harder. Before, you wouldn't have felt so guilty," I explain. His face falls and then goes back to emotionless.

"You have no idea how agonizing that was. I thought you were dying and didn't want your last words to be with me. You are right; this imprinting did change us. It makes me feel more like…a needy girl…" he stays silent for a few moments. "What if you didn't make it? I think I would have had to kill myself. No matter what you say, it was my fault. It was my teeth who bit you." He has an ashamed look on his face. I take his hand in mine.

"Seth, don't you dare say those words again! If I died, then who else could celebrate my life other than you? What about Sue or Leah?" I say with tears in my eyes. Just the thought of that happening is enough to make me want to stay in his arms forever, making sure he's safe. "And so what if you did bite me? It's over and I'm perfectly fine. No pain, no gain. How could you doubt that I would make it? Don't you know that you are mine…forever? I wouldn't give up on you that easily."

Seth is grinning from ear to ear, as am I. "So you aren't even mad at Jared?" he asks.

"No, he caused this more than either of us, but it still doesn't matter. Learn to put things in the past, Seth," I say as he begins to rub circles on the back of my hand.

"And you aren't mad that I saw you naked?" he asks. I blush and laugh.

"Like you said before, it's not necessarily a bad thing," I say, pecking him on the lips. I make a feeble attempt to pull him on the bed and fail, but he gets the message. Seth and I lay like this for a while, talking about little things here and there, but mostly thinking about everything. I doze off a few times, but he doesn't notice. "Seth…I have to pee," I blush.

"Oh my pale, little Drew," he laughs, kissing the top of my head. I smack him lightly and pout. Seth gathers me in his arms and carries me to the bathroom. He smirks before setting my on the toilet and walking out. I shimmy down my underwear.

After I finish, I grab the side of the sink and do my best to pull myself up. My arms shake and then I fall hard against the tile floor with a thud and a groan. Seth comes in with an amused expression as he watches me roll to my back on the floor. "Drew…you could have just asked. We have hand sanitizer," he laughs, showing the bottle in his hand. I roll my eyes and hold out my hand. When we lie back on the bed, I glare at him.

"Not. A. Word." I growl. He holds his hands up in surrender with a smirk. Eventually, I doze off against his chest.

When I wake, he isn't there. I sit up and try to muster the energy to stand and walk to the bathroom. When I stand, I get extremely light-headed, but stand for a few seconds longer than before. Then, my knees buckle and I fall back on the bed. "Seth! Sue! Is anyone home?" I yell. I really have to pee.

Sue walks in with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. "I know you aren't sick, but soup always helps get some energy back in you. Seth went with Kim to you house so she could pick you out an outfit to wear. They should be back soon," she says.

"Thank you. I am still going?" I ask, thinking that since I can't stand or stay awake longer than thirty minutes I wouldn't go. The soup tastes amazing. I guess I will have to wait to pee.

"Seth said it's for you to decide, but Sam was requesting you come. I'm sure you don't have to go," she says, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"I should go. It's important to learn about all of the legends," I say with a grim smile. "I also heard Emily's making food and hers is delicious!" Sue laughs and kisses me on the forehead.

"Call me in if I can get you anything," she says before shutting the door. Not long after she leaves, Seth and Kim pop in through the window. I sigh and sit up.

"What have you got for me? I hope it's something that's my size this time," I say, pointedly looking at Kim. She has a smirk on her face.

"Hey, I did that for Seth's sake!" she says, pretending to be hurt.

"Kim…we've talked about this. We are FIFTEEN! Not your age!" I say, falling back on the bed. Seth and her both laugh.

"I'll have you know that this is from your closet," she adds and then holds up the clothes. "Now, let's get you changed!" I can change myself! It's awful when everybody thinks you are about as capable as a two-year old!

She has a plain brown spaghetti strap sundress with a v-cut. It squeezes below my chest and then flares out a little bit. I've never worn it because I don't have shoes to match.

"What shoes am I wearing?" I ask.

"None. You can't walk either way. Seth said he'd carry you most of the time," Kim says, thinking I already knew. I sigh deeply and rub my eyes.

"Whatever. When is it?" I ask. They glance at the clock.

"5, we'd better get going," Kim says before attacking my face with make-up. Normally I wear mascara, lip-gloss, cover-up, and possibly eye shadow. She is even putting eyeliner on me. "Don't be late, hurry and change!" Then, she climbs out the window before I even thank her.

"Seth…I need to use the bathroom," I say, blushing through Kim's layer of blush. He smiles and picks me up. We go through nearly the same routine as last time, just no falling. After he sets me on the bed, I pull off his shirt. "This shirt is really comfy," I note. He smiles and tosses me my dress.

"Are you ready for the big game Monday?" he asks with a grin. I shrug the dress over my head and look at him.

"A little nervous. I hope we win!" I say. This is how things should be, just focusing on school and soccer. "Can you believe that will be the last game this year?"

"It went by so fast. We will win; there is no doubt as long as you are playing. Are you ready to go?" he asks. I nod my head and he helps me on to his back since he knows I hate being carried bridal style…it makes me feel like a girly girl.

"Seth how are we going to get there on time? It is four fifty already. The walk takes about twenty minutes," I ask him. He sets me down on the bench outside with a grin.

"I don't intend on walking, actually," he laughs. I stay confused until he starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Would you hold these for me?"

"Sure…so I am riding on your back?" I ask uneasily. He nods, beginning to unbutton his pants. "Just don't let me fall…"

"Never in my dreams…well maybe one," he says seriously. My jaw drops in amusement and shock. "I'm just kidding, gosh Drew, lighten up."

"Lighten up my ass," I say, looking away as he drops his drawers. "A little warning next time Seth!" He laughs and a few seconds later, I pick up his underwear and shoes from the ground. Standing in front of me is a beautifully huge wolf. "I never noticed before…but your eyes are the same." He snorts and nuzzles his head in my stomach. "How am I supposed to climb on your back if I can't even stand?"

Seth leans his furry head down and kneels, telling me to climb on. This should be interesting. Taking a deep breath, I grab his fur and lean forward. It doesn't work out as well as he'd planned. I end up lying on my stomach with my midsection on his head. When he leans up, I fall forward and end up sitting backwards. After swinging my legs around and facing forward, I announce that I am ready to go.

He takes off and I scrunch my hands tight in his fur. Seth bounds so fast, it is hard to believe we can even go this speed. The trees are flicking by in a green blur. I whoop and holler! This is the time of my life. It ends too quickly as the smell of smoke enters our noses. "We are so doing this again!" I yell. He gives a husky, wolfish laugh so I laugh too.

He skids to a stop and I fly over his head holding on with just my hands in his fur and hit him in the face. He gives a little whimper, probably because I pulled the shit out of his hair. I fall to the ground in laughter! It is too much! I think I feel tears in my eyes. Seth phases back with some grumbling and gathers his clothes.

"I'm…I'm sorry Seth…are you okay?" I say between laughs. He glares at me, but it is in a joking way. Seth loves being dramatic.

"You sure have a grip," he says, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that's not holding his clothes. The other has them gathered conveniently between his thighs. I stare at him with a smirk, glancing in question from his face to his clothes. "Aren't you going to turn around?" he asks in fake annoyance. Obviously, Seth loves the attention.

"Nah," I sigh, feigning to be tired. "I'm exhausted…" I place my hands behind my head and lean back on my back.

"Drew, I know it's got to be hard to look away from all…this," he says, motioning to his hot body. I snort in laughter. "We are going to be late if you don't, though." I shrug and settle in to get comfy. After an intense stare off, he sighs in exasperation and walks behind me, but I just turn to him. "Drew!" I snicker but don't move a muscle. After rolling his eyes at me, he turns around, to my surprise, and begins to dress. Not meaning to, I can't take my eyes off his butt…gosh I feel gross, but I can't help it!

After he gets his underwear on, he turns around to find me still staring with a dazed expression. "Enjoy the show?" he smirks after he get finished dressing.

"Maybe a little. Nice ass," I wink. He laughs with pride. "You know you could have hidden behind a tree."

"I knew that," he winks, hauling me in his arms. I give him a peck on his lips, but he comes back for more.

Sadly, I have to pull back. "We really have to go if we want any food," I say, pressing my forehead on his. He nods and begins to walk. I don't even notice until we are near everybody that he's carrying me bridal style. Ugh, persistent Seth!

"How are you feeling?" Jacob says, walking up beside me. I shrug my shoulders and motion to the fact that Seth is carrying me. "Right…well, good luck with that."

"You really hate me having to carry you, don't you?" Seth grins.

"Well…it does feel like you are waiting hand and foot for me, so it can't be too bad," I laugh.

"I practically am," he says setting me down. I am already worn out from staying awake so long. I really must have lost a lot of blood. "I'll get you some food." Seth takes off to the food table.

Embry notices me sitting alone and squats by my side. "Drew, you sure you should be here? You still look pale," he worries. Finally, I snap.

"I am fine! Everybody is treating me like a baby. I can lie through this. It's just what I would do at Seth's," I say, a little harshly.

"Sorry…have you heard these before?"

"Once. It was a while ago," I say.

"Then you are in for a treat. They are just about to start," he grins before walking off to sit by Jake and Quil, who has Claire of his lap. I am lying on a large, fuzzy blanket near the fire and am toasty warm. Staring at the fire, I wonder how everything became so easy all of a sudden. And then…it hit me. Seth has made every situation easy on me…and that's what Jack is trying to do. He is trying to fill in for my dad. He is trying to become the perfect husband and keep Melody on track. And I am the only one standing in his way. Why should I fight him when he's trying to help?

"What's on your mind?" Leah whispers in my ear, scaring me half to death.

"Leah! You scared the shit out of me!" I say, snacking her arm. She just laughs and plops down next to me.

"Leah! You took my spot," Seth whines.

"Go talk to somebody else. We are catching up," Leah says. Seth rolls his eyes and sets the plate beside me, causing me to sit up. He then goes to over to Collin and Brady, the newest guys who phased. "Well?"

"Just…Melody and Jack, I've been thinking about them. What if he is really just trying to be a good stepfather?" I say, grabbing the first thing I see on the huge mound of food.

"What if? It doesn't matter what he's _trying_ to do. It matters what he _is _doing. What has he done that's so bad?" she asks. I explain to her how he _wants _me to have sex and all that other bad stuff. "That's not too bad. Hell, maybe he's a secret psychiatrist and is expecting you to react this way. I think he's doing his best, so give him time." See this is the information that Kim could never even think of.

"Maybe…so what's been up with you lately?" I ask, purely out of curiosity. To be truthful, I am about to collapse in exhaustion.

"You know it all. The guys still hate listening about Sam through my head. At least when you and Seth imprinted, they didn't mind listening to more imprinting crap. When I am on patrol with you, I don't even notice it, actually. Only when we bring it up is when…" she shudders at the memory, "you think of your little 'make-out' sessions." I feel my check heat up slightly. "Wow, I think you are finally showing some color."

"Sorry…but the guys don't love me too much. It's mainly because most of my problems are with Melody so they take pity on me, which I despise. Them hating me would nearly be better. Not to mention how much younger I am than most of them. They think of me as their little sister," I say. Now it's my turn to shudder.

"At least you aren't like the two newest ones. They are barely even teenagers," Leah says, glancing at the two boys playing some game on their phones.

"All right, you've stolen Drew long enough, Leah," Seth pouts. Leah scowls at him before walking off. Seth hops in her place and pulls against his chest quickly, making me giggle. He begins tickling me, which is never okay in my book.

"Seth!" I squeal with laughter. "Seth, stop! Stop it!" Finally, he lifts his hands from my stomach and the giggling stops.

"You used to never giggle! I like it," Seth grins. I look up to him tiredly and half-heartedly kiss his cheek. "You can go to sleep. They are still waiting on a few of the guys to get here."

"Thanks," I yawn, sinking down against his chest. Eventually, my head ends up in his lap while the rest of my body lies off him. I feel his warm lips press to the side of my head before I doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews! They were great! Hope you like this one and I hope it doesn't sound like I just threw in the fighting part. It was to show how much Seth cares about her and how close they are to the Cullen's still. Let's get...4 REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Heartache and Heart Break...Up's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns it all.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Seth shakes a groggy me all the way awake. "It's starting," he whispers. I nod my head and sit up, still leaning against his chest. It is probably the most soothing place in the entire world. It's hard to imagine I used to not think this about him, but I did. I used to gag at the idea of us even just kissing each other on the cheek. That's when Billy rolls over.

"For many years, the Quileute tribe has been…" Billy begins. Only half listening, I look around the campfire at everybody. Kim is snuggled against Jared, listening intently. She is wearing a dress that looks a lot comfier than mine. Leah, Jacob, and Embry all sit on a log, alone. Jacob wanted to bring Renesmee, but he decided when she was older that it would be better. Quil is sitting beside the log with Claire asleep beside him.

Sam and Emily are on a blanket together, Emily already asleep. I'm sure she's heard this many times before. When are they going to get married? They have been engaged for a long time it seems. Although, if they have no rush on getting married, then they probably want to take their time. It wouldn't even surprise me if Kim and Jared got married before them.

Paul brought Rachel, who's also asleep against his chest. Rachel has heard these stories ever since she was growing up, she just didn't know they were true. I do my best to pay attention but soon find myself being shaken awake. After me ignoring him, Seth picks me up and begins to walk home, even though it is a long walk.

"Seth…can I ride you again?" I ask like a little girl wanting to ride a pony. I feel Seth's chest vibrate with his laughter.

"You may not want to phrase it like that," Seth smirks. I open my eyes and find that Leah is walking beside us and is now cracking up.

"Leah, it is so not what you think," I say. It's pretty annoying how she instantly thinks of that.

"Oh no, please don't let me stop you from riding my little brother all night long," she snickers. I roll my eyes and shoot her a glare. Blush is creeping up my face. Now that I think about it, I really should have said it differently.

"Leah, give it a rest," Seth grumbles. "Actually, Leah drove here and decided to take us home because she is ever so kind," Seth says, nearly in a sarcastic tone. I nod my head and hear her car unlock. Seth lays me in the back seat and then climbs in the front. I sigh in content and let my breaths even out. Secretly, I listen in on their conversation.

"How is she doing about Jack and her mother?" Leah asks, almost nervously.

Seth breathes deeply before saying, "I'm not sure. Drew just," he pauses and I can practically see him run a hand through his hair. "Drew is so defiant against them both. I almost thought Jack would help her, but he didn't. She hates him so much; she decided not to have sex with me purely because of him. That's kind of unfair to me, right?" Seth doesn't sound mad at me, just worried. Instantly, I feel guilty about that decision.

"Seth, I'm not giving you advice on that. Sure, it is selfish of her, but you can't really blame her. We've never been in her situation," Leah says. "I think Jack will end up helping her, one way or another."

"They gave me some hope. Jack called me and explained how they are actually going to a parenting class before the wedding. Drew thinks they are on vacation, but they aren't. I am surprised he convinced Melody to go, but I think what she's done to Drew before…well that stuff just can't disappear," Seth says. I cover up a gasp by making it a cough. Why wouldn't he tell me this? He is hiding so much from me! I thought it was nearly impossible to hide things from your imprints?

"They should have thought of a better lie. How are you going to hide that from her? She has full access to your thoughts if you get put on patrol together," Leah scoffs.

"I'll have somebody phase and spend patrol with us," he explains. "Leah…do you still feel guilty about Dad?"

"Yes, are you going to agree with me?" she asks after a few seconds of silence. I can practically hear the tears in her voice.

"Is it any…easier?" he asks. Seth doesn't sound like he's concerned for her, though, I thought that was his purpose.

"Seth, what is this about? I know you honestly don't want to know about everything I feel," Leah asks. Seth stays silent to my dismay. "It's about what happened with Drew, isn't it?"

"Just look at her! She can't even walk to the bathroom by herself! If I just had been more careful…I was the one who made her nearly bleed to death! How can I not feel guilty?" Seth says in exasperation. I peek a glance in the window to find his reflection. A tear falls without a sound and he doesn't even try to wipe it away.

My stomach turns at his pain. I can't stand it! If I had known it was this bad…well what can I do? Partly, I agree that it's his fault, technically. But I don't blame him for it! It was my fault I decided to go into the fight. It was my fault I pissed Jared off. I don't really blame anybody.

"Seth…you need to let it go. Drew doesn't blame you, I can tell. Did you see her smile before she dozed off? That smile only happens around you. I think she'd forgive you even if you paralyzed her. It's what imprinting does," Leah says, a little longingly. Sometimes, I wish I could let Leah be the one to imprint. I don't deserve to be so happy just because of some boy. Leah's problems could almost disappear if she imprinted on somebody.

"I don't care if she forgives me. I still did it to her," he grumbles.

"Let it go. Soon, she'll be back to normal. It's in the past," Leah says, parking the car.

"Why don't you listen to yourself? Your thing with Sam is in the past, but that doesn't stop the feelings," Seth snaps.

"Actually, you two can stay at her place tonight," Leah says sharply, starting the car and pulling out with fury. I nearly fall out of my seat from her jerking. They stay silent until we get to my house. "And Seth?"

"Yeah?" he asks, opening his door. He picks me up in his arms and I continue the charade.

"Drew's been awake the entire time. Have fun with that conversation," she says evilly. Oh I could kill her right now!

"Thanks, Leah," I groan. Seth stiffens in surprise and I open my eyes. Leah takes off without even letting us close her door. It closes when she slams on the brakes while pulling out of my driveway.

"Drew?" he asks, hurt in his voice.

"Um…yeah, I was awake. I didn't mean to ease drop. It just happened," I sigh. After he wipes his face clear of emotions, he walks into my house and sets me on my bed before starting to pace the room. "Say something," I plead.

"Dammit, Drew, why do you have to be like that? Couldn't you have just told me you were awake?" he asks painfully. I sit up against my wall and watch him go back and forth.

"Well it's not like you aren't hiding things from me!" I scream. "I would have forgiven you about my parents, or even talking behind my back. But the fact that you still feel the need to hide your feelings around me really hurts! I didn't even know you felt guilty still!" My eyes are stinging with unshed tears.

"Stop being so selfish Drew! Not everything is about you, okay? Your parents requested me to hide it from you. I didn't want to tell you about how annoyed I was with your decision about when we were going to have sex because I figured it would hurt you if I did! You don't need to know everything," Seth screams. I stare at him in shock. He has never been this loud, not even when we were kids. Normally, I don't mind people yelling at me as long as I expect it, but Seth never shouts at anybody.

"Seth…" I whisper. Hurt floods through me and my throat is choked up from holding back tears. "I'm not making this about me. If you think that I would care that you want to have sex sooner, then you don't know me as well as I thought." I look up at him with wet eyes.

"I know you well enough to know that you are lying," he says under his breath.

"Okay, maybe I would be mad because you turned out to be like all the other guys who _just want sex_!" I hiss angrily. Tears flood down my face from the expression on his face. He looks like I just shot him.

"Even after hearing all that, you think that's what I want from you? My problem is you didn't even think on how I felt. You thought just because you are the girl in the relationship that you could call the shots because you knew I would just want to have sex now, right? Well you're wrong! I was the one who said no on the beach!" he screams. Realization hits me hard.

"I thought you wouldn't care! It's hard dealing with Jack and Melody-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Don't go there, Drew! You think you don't care about your mom, but you do. You know you do! You call her Melody and you refuse to let anybody address her as your mother, but that's nothing! If you don't care about your mom, then why did you try to ruin her date with Jack? Why were you so hurt when they left you on their 'vacation'? Try to hide it all you want, but I'm not buying," he screams. "It may be hard dealing with them, but the least you could do is let me help you. You won't admit that you care about them both. The fact that you tried to defy them proves it. A girl who seriously doesn't care about their mom doesn't purposely do the exact opposite because they said to do something, it just happens. You went out of your way, not caring about talking to me, just to prove that you aren't listening to them. The sad thing is…I wouldn't even be mad if you'd just admit that you want your mom to be there for you."

Words don't process through my mind. Can he even say that to me? I'm not denying it, am I? Does that mean he's…right? He meets my gaze with tears in his eyes. "You want to know what hurts the most?" he sneers. Somehow, I shake my head no, but he continues anyway. "You never even said you were sorry. Just because we imprinted doesn't mean you don't have to care about my feelings. I won't just take everything you throw at me!" he screams, throwing open my window. He disappears before I have a chance to say anything.

"I'm sorry," I mumble about ten minutes late. I throw myself on my pillow as my body jerks from my sobbing. How long has he been holding that in? Why didn't he tell me this before? Am I that bad of a girlfriend to not notice that? I fumble around for my phone and dial a number I never thought I would in a million years.

"Hello, you've reached my voicemail box. I'm busy right now, so please leave a message," the familiar voice says. I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Hi…Mom? Um…so I…I need somebody to talk to right now. Things are…really bad and…and I just don't know what to do," I cry, tears streaming down my neck. The beep sounds and I drop my phone in my lap.

Did I seriously just call Melody? Normally, Seth could be there for me, but he's the reason this time. He was right…I do care about my mother. But just because I care about her doesn't mean I can't dislike her. She's done some bad things in my life, but she did do one good thing. She kept me. Maybe she didn't care for me as much as she should have, but she did keep me and didn't send me to get adopted.

I fall asleep listening to my phone ring. I could pick up and talk to her, but it's complicated. Maybe I will tomorrow…

Waking, I wish everything were a dream. I can't believe how stupid I was. Seth is probably the best person alive and I just pissed him off. He'll come back sometime right? _Just because we imprinted doesn't mean you don't have to care about my feelings, _he'd said. I shouldn't expect him to come back, any normal human wouldn't, but we did imprint. He has to come back; he'd be in physical pain if not. But…we are a special case. Before we became a couple, we'd avoided each other for a couple weeks with no problem.

Does that mean that we aren't being forced to take each other's crap? Does it mean that he could leave and never talk to me again? No! I have to see Seth I have to! Finding that I have some amount of strength left in me, I stand with little problem.

I dash outside and phase so I can run to Seth's house. Strangely, I sense Seth's mind in here.

_What is he doing? –_ I ask Embry and Jacob.

_Running. He's been at it all night. You really got to him – _Jacob sneers, obviously on Seth's side.

_Tell me about it – _I think sadly.

_Would you explain to Sue? She's pretty worried – _Embry thinks sympathetically.

_Sure, that shouldn't be awkward at all – _I think.

_So what exactly happened? – _Embry thinks. He already knows everything from Seth; he just wants to know exactly what went through my head. Unwillingly, I fill Jacob and Embry in. This is probably the only time I am grateful that Seth can't hear my every thought.

_I can't really help you here, Drew. Honestly, I can see where Seth is coming from – _Jacob thinks. He feels bad he can't comfort me, but I don't blame him.

_Yeah, so can I. That's kind of the problem – _I think before phasing out. I grab my clothes from my leg. I found the elastic on my bed after the fight with Seth and Jared. That's another thing Seth was so considerate about.

I knock on the front door and the second I see Sue's face I burst into tears. Immediately, she wraps her arms around me and pulls me on the couch. "Drew, Drew, honey, what's go you so worked up?" she coons like any great mother would.

"Seth…and I…had a fight last night. Things…didn't go well," I say between sobs. She just pats my back until I finally calm down enough to look at her.

"What exactly happened?" she whispers.

"Well…" I say. I fill her in on most of it, remembering every word of his rant. "I just can't believe how awful I was to Seth! He's been running since last night going basically nowhere. But what if…what if we never make up?" For most girlfriends, this would be an awkward conversation to have with your boyfriend's, or possibly ex-boyfriends, mother. Sue and I are so close that is isn't.

"You know what I've learned about love?" she asks. I look up at her.

"No," I whisper.

"It sucks. Love doesn't give you the happy go lucky attitude all the time. That's only in the movies, and they are so overrated. Real, true love means hardships getting there," she says, hugging me against her. As I cry into her shoulder, she just pets down my hair.

"That's not how it went for Emily or Kim. They've never fought with their boyfriends," I pout. She pulls back and looks me dead in the eyes.

"Drew, what you and Seth have is different from the regular imprinting. You all are more close to regular human love, but let me tell you something," she says. I sniff before she continues. "_There is nothing more passionate than natural love._" I will never forget those words, probably for the rest of my life. "It is something to find your second half, but when you are designed to be that way, things are too easy and too simple. Humans do not have it that easy, and some of the wolves don't either. Harry and I weren't an imprint match, but that's what made it all the better. We found we could be there for each other in our hardest times even when we fought. It is more spontaneous and interesting when it isn't set in stone," she smiles. I blink back tears of awe.

"Sue," I laugh, trying to dry my eyes, "you could be an awesome romance therapist person if that's even a thing." She laughs a little but gazes at me with a sad expression.

"Thank you, Drew," she says.

"If we are close to a human relationship, then how do I know if he'll come back," I ask her.

"You don't. You just have to hope," she says, making more tears fall from my eyes. "It's going to be okay. Let's get you some ice cream." She hops up and makes two hot chocolates and two bowls of ice cream with chocolate syrup.

"Comfort food," I laugh without humor. She wraps a blanket abound my shoulders and I feel the start of the light-headedness coming back. After I down the ice cream and finish half the hot chocolate, I begin to get extremely tired.

"You can go to sleep in his room if you want," Sue offers, taking my empty bowl. I nod my head and shuffle to his room. Seth's bed smells just like him. I snuggle into his covers and pretend the smell is Seth. Is he hurting as bad as I am?

I play some music and drift off to sleep, hoping it will be Seth who wakes me up. It's not. Leah is by his bed and shaking me awake. "Drew…can I talk to you?" she asks.

"What?" I grumble, sitting up and wiping my nose. The tears have stopped, but my nose is runny and red.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. If I knew it would have escalated that much," she says. I grin at her.

"Sue made you do this," I say, more of a statement. She nods her head grimly. "Leah I don't blame you, it's my fault. I just never imagined those words could come out of his mouth…" Of all the people, I never would have expected that come from him, but it is all so true.

"Seth can be a little bit of an arrogant jerk sometimes, too. He's not perfect either. Nobody is," Leah sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed. I sit up and look at her.

"But he was so right. I never asked him about stuff because I just figured he was stuck with me…" I say, forcing the tears back. "And now because of me, he may never come back."

Leah laughs dryly, "Drew, Seth will come back. Either on his own or Sam will force him to."

"Just because Sam forces him doesn't mean he'll talk to me. Ugh," I groan, flopping back on his bed.

"Seth is totally crazy about you, trust me, I know. He is constantly worrying about you even when you're fine. It's a little annoying, but I know he can't stay away from you," Leah says, standing up. Guess this conversation is over.

"Did Sam say when my next patrol is?" I ask with my face buried in a pillow.

"9 A.M. tomorrow. He figures you'll have your energy back by then," she says. I wave bye before she closes the door. If he does come back, I don't want to be here for it. I go outside and phase.

_Any sign of him yet –_ I ask to Paul and Quil.

_Sorry squirt, he's probably around Canada's border by now – _Quil thinks sympathetically.

_You weren't supposed to tell her that –_ hisses Paul.

_Sorry Seth – _Quil thinks.

_Dude she isn't coming after you, calm down – _Paul says. It is really confusing when I am missing out on one person's mind. I know I should talk to him, but now is definitely not the right time. I reach my house quicker than normal and go inside. To my surprise, arms embrace me. Half-heartedly, I look up, hoping it is Seth.

It's not. It's my mother. "Drew are you okay?" she asks, tears in her eyes. She must be over whelmed from me calling her mom. Thankfully, Jack isn't here right now. Awkwardly, I hug her back, not knowing exactly what to do. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She leads us over to the couch and we sit beside each other. For some reason, seeing her here brings back all the memories of what he said and I begin to cry. My head is resting on her shoulder, probably the most I've touched her in over five years.

"Seth and I had a fight. He…said that I never care about his feelings that I never ask him. And I don't!" I sob. "Then he said…he said that I actually do care about you and wish you could be there more for me. He said that if I didn't, then I wouldn't have tried to ruin your date because I was scared of you getting hurt. That I wouldn't go out of my way just to defy you. He said I call you Melody, but that doesn't mean I still don't think of you as a mom. He wouldn't be mad if I'd just admit it." The words just fly out, I can't stop them.

"Oh honey," she coons. It's hard to imagine her being like this. "Do you…do you think that's true?"

"Yes," I cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not calling you mom. I'm sorry for being rude to Jack. I'm sorry about it all. I should have helped you with your problems, not belittle you about them. I should have asked you to come to my soccer games. I should have…" I say, but I can't find any more things I should have done. The problem isn't with me.

"Drew, it's not your fault," she says, pulling me back to look at her. She has tears on her cheeks. "I never was the proper mother, but I promise you that's going to change. Jack and I…we actually went to a parenting class and they slapped some sense into me even if I didn't get to stay for it all. I shouldn't have been the drunken mother who slaps their child or gets high every month. I know I'll never repay you for all the things I've done, but I will try. I'm here for you…always," she says, pulling me back into her chest. I don't know what just happened. Do I believe her?

"That's kind of hard to take," I mumble.

"You don't have to take it right now. Actions speak louder than words and I promise I am done with my bad actions," she says. I let the tears fall, but I'm not sure who they are for right now. Could it be possible that I am getting a mom who cares? "So did Seth break up with you?" That thought never even occurred to me, but it sounds about right.

"I don't know. It sure feels like it," I say, staring off at the window.

"I've had boyfriends before and this isn't just some boyfriend. You've had your first heart-break," she sighs. I nod my head solemnly as my neck becomes itchy from the tears. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, he has run off," I say, not meaning to. It's normal for wolves to run off, but not humans.

"You mean…away from home and everything?" she asks confusingly.

"Uh…yeah but we are sure he's coming back sometime, we just aren't sure when," I sigh.

"Sue must be worried out of her mind," she says. Maybe she really has changed…any normal mom would be worried, but Sue knows he's fine.

"She's not loving it…I mean we know Seth is fine. He's gone off to his…pen pal's house," I fumble, grasping for an excuse.

"I didn't know he writes," Melody says. I decide to avoid the question.

"We need a fire place in the middle of the living room," I mumble.

"I can talk to Jack about that. Anything else you'd like?" she asks.

"A hammock in the backyard," I say. She nods her head. "How much money does Jack own?"

"A lot, honey, a lot…but I'm no gold digger. I really do love him," she sighs.

"I guess he's not half bad," I mumble, feeling myself grow tired again. We just sit together for a bit while she rubs my back. "Where is Jack?"

"He's at the parenting class," she says.

"You can go if you want. I'll be fine," I say. I won't really be fine, but she doesn't have to know that.

"He's videoing it. I am staying with you. How do you feel about a board game?" she asks.

"I feel that somebody's about to get beaten in…Monopoly?" I ask. She smiles and gets up to go get it. Seth and I used to play this game all the time.

That's what we do for the rest of the day. Honestly, I feel like I am only half there. She beats me twice. I beat her once. We switch to The Game of Life. She beats me once. I beat her twice. We switch to Battle Ship. I beat her three times. She beats me two times. We switch to Sorry. I beat her once. She beats me once. We switch to a card game called Rummy and play to five hundred points. I beat her six times. We play to three hundred points and she beats me three times. We make her wedding list. We don't decide whether we'll invite Seth. She says I'm in the phase where I am mad at him. I am mad at him, but I know it's true. Still…I'm mad he's run off. Then, we both fall asleep on the couch.

When I wake, I hurry outside before she gets up. Then, I phase in and switch out Embry. Sadly, Sam had already switched out and Leah hasn't arrived. Seth and I are alone. I focus on the board games I played last night and what I could have done to win them all. When I realize that I didn't pay much attention to the games, I need to find something else to focus on. Seth is focusing on running and the ice around him.

I try to do the same, but it's not a complete success. I can tell he catches glimpses of my conversation with Melody. It's pretty annoying.

_I'd say I'm sorry, but you wouldn't believe me_ – I think.

_You are right – _he thinks.

_You're right, about everything you said –_ I admit.

_I don't want to talk about this, Drew – _he mopes.

_Look I think we both just need to take a break. Seth, you need to come home. We should go back to being just friends for a little bit – _I offer.

_So you are breaking up with me – _he states.

_Isn't that what you did yesterday? – _I ask.

_Not officially – _he says. – _I've got to go._

He phases out, somewhere near Canada. What did I just do? He broke up with me though…right? Is he coming home? Hurt and guilt floods through me and I howl in misery. Great, now the entire pack is going to come and share this amazing moment with me. Leah is the first to phase.

_What happened? – _Leah asks, running toward me.

_Sorry it's nothing. Seth and I just…took a break – _I say, bursting into a run. I feel myself wanting to run far away from here, but that may mean an encounter with Seth, so I run the patrol circle at top speed. Everybody phases in and when they find out the reason, they are all pretty pissed.

_Really Drew? – _Jared snarls.

_Can't you control your dumb emotions? – _Paul asks.

_We have important things to do, you know –_ Jacob says.

_Shut up. You all didn't have a problem with Jacob howling away that time because of some girl he didn't even imprint on – _I snap.

_That's different – _Jacob says in defense.

_How? Because she's a girl, is that it? – _Leah snarls.

_Cut her some slack – _Embry says.

_How can you even do that? – _Quil asks.

_You didn't have to listen to both side of the story – _Paul says.

_Guys leave now – _Sam says.

_But – _Quil says, getting cut off.

_Leave – _Sam snarls. After some whining, they leave and it's just Leah, Sam, and I.

_What? – _I ask.

_You need to apologize to him. It's creating a problem – _Sam says.

_I've tried. He doesn't think I mean it – _I say. – _Can't you order him home?_

_That's not how it works. I'm not using it to bully people around. He'll come home when he's ready – _Sam says.

_Then don't get mad at Drew for feeling sad about it. She can't help it – _Leah defends me. Suddenly, Seth comes back in.

_Where's he going? – _I ask hopefully.

_Further away – _Leah sighs.

_Just try, Drew – _he says before leaving. If I try anymore he'll end up in the North Pole. This has to be awkward for Leah.

_Oh you have no idea – _she says. – _Nothing Seth…No I'm not telling her that._

_Just tell me, Leah – _I sigh.

_He said to tell you that he agrees…that you should break up… - _Leah says hesitantly. For some reason, it hurts knowing he agrees. I spend the rest of the time ignoring Leah. She can be a real pessimist and I don't need to be put down anymore.

The second my time is up, I phase out and sprint the rest of the way back to my house. Melody still isn't awake when I get there, so I make myself a bowl of cereal. After my cereal, I make an Ice Cream Sunday. When she gets up and sees that I am sad again, she comes over and makes herself a bowl of ice cream.

"What happened?" she asks,

"I talked to Seth. We officially broke up," I mumble.

"Oh honey," she gushes. I shrug off her hug.

"I think I just want to be alone," I mumble.

"Or we could watch some movies? I have romance ones…" she offers. I shrug my shoulder and look at the movies she's laid out on the table. There is Crazy Stupid Love, The Lucky One, The Notebook, Safe Haven, What's Your Number, and How to Loose a Guy in Ten Days.

"Let's watch What's Your Number," I say. We spend the whole day watching movies. I stay curled up on the couch with my knees pulled to my chest. Melody and I go through an entire carton of ice cream, mostly from me. After that, I go to sleep.

Then I get up and go to school. Each class is extremely boring. Then I do patrol. Then I go home and do my homework. Until about 10, I just look out my window and hope I'll see Seth. I do the same thing for the next two days. Then, two days turn into a week. A week turns into two and then three. We lost the soccer championship because Seth wasn't there. Melody came and watched. Jack came back after a week. They are both freaking out over my 'depression' as they call it.

At exactly three weeks since he disappeared, I can't stand it anymore. There is a huge hole in my chest. Every night I get nightmares. I throw open Emily and Sam's front door and storm up to Sam.

"Please Sam I am begging you to make him come back! You have to!" I scream, getting up in his face.

"I don't have to do anything," he spits.

"Would you do it for your little sister?" I ask. I am pulling any strings that may be useful.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. I take a deep breath before sitting on a stool.

"I got it out of my mom. My father is Joshua Uley. I'm your half-sister," I say, staring him dead in the eyes. When he doesn't say anything, I continue. "Look, I've given Seth his space. He's had time, but this is going on too long. It's creating a physical pain for me!"

"You…you're my sister?" he asks in awe. I nod my head in irritation. This probably will only distract him.

"This doesn't change anything, I know. Just…you can't have your little sister this sad, right? I know you wouldn't want it," I plead. Emily comes rushing into the room.

"Oh Drew, this is wonderful! We'll be sister-in-laws!" she squeals, squeezing me in a hug. I smile gently at her, but she can tell it's a fake one. "Sam, I need to speak to you," she says sternly. He follows her outside, but I sneak and get close enough to listen.

"Samuel Uley! You cannot have your little sister look so…depressed! Have a good look at her! She has dark rings under her eyes and is skin and bones. If that were me, could you stand that somebody is making me look like that?" Emily demands.

"You're right, but Seth needs time," he says.

"The only thing time helps is for to get over somebody. That's impossible for these two. He will run out there for probably around a year trying to get over her! The same outcome with happen now as it does then only ten times less hurtful," she whisper screams.

"So you just want me to demand he comes home all because she's my sister now?" he asks.

"Yes! You should have done this long ago. She's your little sister, you need to protect her and right now she is not happy," she says before marching back inside. I act like I didn't hear a thing, but on the inside I am laughing. He mopes into the woods to phase. "He'll do it!" she cheers. "Muffin?"

"Sure…" I say. I really have needed to eat more; it was just always an inconvenience. I eat two muffins so she'll stop watching me out of the corner of her eye. "I have wondered, well actually my mother has, when you and Sam are getting married? She doesn't want to put hers near yours so as not to 'steal the spotlight'," I ask. Mom has wanted me to ask Emily this for a while, but I think it's just an excuse to get me to do anything different from my boring routine.

"We haven't picked a date. It's not too soon, so when is she thinking of having hers?" she asks, pulling out a pan with a large pizza on it.

"A week from this Sunday," I say. "It's a bit late notice, but most of her guests are right here on the reservation."

"Well it is not then, that's for sure. How do you feel about it?" she asks hesitantly.

"I am okay. Jack seems nice. If he was willing to sit through a stupid parenting class, then he can't be that bad so I think he'll be all right. He's remodeled our house. It's almost done, you'll have to come over sometime," I say out of politeness. To be honest, I haven't even seen the entire house. Just the kitchen, bathroom, and my room I have seen. I've caught glimpses of the living room, but the library, the study, the attic, the basement, the porch, the backyard, their master bedroom, and the study are all a mystery to me. They have tried to get me to see it, but I just said I didn't feel well or was tired. They didn't take away the cubbyhole in the kitchen, but that's just another reminder of Seth.

"It sounds amazing. How long did you know Sam was your brother?" she asks curiously. I smile sheepishly, but it disappears quickly.

"Longer than you think. I should have told him, but it wasn't convenient. Do you think he's mad about it?" I ask guiltily.

"No, it's just shocking. If I were you, I wouldn't have said. He can be quite over protective," she winks. I grab a piece of pizza and shovel it into my mouth. Emily hands me a cup of water.

"Thanks, but I don't think he'll be over protective of me since I didn't really grow up with him," I scoff, looking up at her. She is smiling down at me.

"You may just be surprised," she says. Embry, Quil and Jacob come piling in.

"Emily, you got us some food?" they call. I can feel their eyes on me as they enter the kitchen.

"Drew! You're here! That's great," Embry says, patting me on the back.

"Hey, I heard the bad news," Quil says with a sour face.

"And that is?" I ask in confusion. How could anything get much worse?

"That you are Sam's sister," Jacob laughs. Emily swats him on the head but goes and gets three glasses for water. "So we were thinking you may need cheered up. Well, actually Embry was."

Embry elbows him in the gut. "Yeah…_now_ I need cheering up," I say sarcastically. It's not like I was happy-go-lucky for the past three weeks.

"Nessie has asked for you. Why don't you visit her," Jacob offers. It's probably just a distraction, but I have missed her too.

"Sure, I'll go," I say, eating another piece of pizza.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be," he says. I roll my eyes and stand up. Then, Sam walks into the room with a tired expression.

"What did he say?" I whisper. I'm not sure if I even want to know.

"We made a compromise. He's coming back in a week," Sam says, kissing Emily on the lips before grabbing a pizza. Those two are so open about their affection it kind of grosses me out.

I mouth to Jacob, "Let's go now!" He gets my drift and stuffs another slice in his mouth. We scramble out the door before they begin a make out session. Quil and Embry follow us. Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth, and I are probably the only ones comfortable being around the Cullen's, but I'm not too sure about Embry and Quil. Quil is just a nice person in general, so I find it hard to believe he wouldn't like them.

We quickly phase and run over there. They seemed to have sparked a conversation with Seth, which is annoying because I can't hear!

_She's not doing too well. Sue has been missing you a lot. The only reason she's stayed sane is because Drew visits a lot – _Quil says. I'd rather them not tell him that.

_Yeah, she's not doing too well either, but she is Leah…did you expect her to feel guilty? You kind of brought it on yourself, bro – _Jacob thinks.

_Seth, yes you did. You didn't have to pour it all on her at once – _Embry thinks, trying to be nice about it.

_What are you and Drew going to do about that when you get home? – _Quil thinks.

_Stop talking behind my back. Do about what, exactly? – _I ask, irritated.

_About your…relationship or whatever you two have now – _Jacob snorts. Ugh, they have to bring this up every time!

_Why don't you let us deal with that and you keep your nosy ass out of it – _I suggest calmly.

_Sorry Seth, we aren't supposed to be talk about it – _Quil says.

_No, I want to know – _Jacob says.

_He probably doesn't know since it's a two-person decision – _I think as if it's obvious.

_I wouldn't tell Drew that's what you're going to do. She might try to – _thinks Embry, slightly wincing.

_Tell me what? – _I hiss, interrupting him.

THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND… - Embry thinks, trying to distract his mind.

__ L..._ - _Jacob yells.

_Very original, Jake – _I think.

_What came first, the chicken or the egg? All chickens are born from eggs, but the chicken is the one who lays the eggs so… - _Quil thinks. Normally this would be hilarious, but right now it's unnerving.

They all phase out and I look away. No need to see that…again. I am tempted to ask Seth about it, but then decide against it. I phase and change before walking into the large house. The smell burns my nose, but I tune it out. "Drew!" Renesmee squeals. I laugh and bend down to give her a hug.

"Look at you! You've grown so much! What are they feeding you over here?" I joke. She giggles and pulls me over to the couch, showing me a picture of unpainted nails and then painted ones. "Do you have some nail polish we could use?" I ask Alice, sure that she has everything to do with pampering yourself.

"Do I? Right this way," she says, bounding gracefully up the stairs.

"Hello Drew," Bella calls. I smile at her and continue up. Edward is playing the piano, filling the house with beautiful music. I turn my head in the direction and Nessie notices.

"I'm learning to play. Daddy's teaching me," she giggles.

"That's great. Do you like it?" I ask. She blushes and nods with a smile. I remember Bella used to always blush. Renesmee is just like her mom. We reach Alice's huge selection. After that, Alice hops out of the room. "Are you painting mine or am I painting yours?"

"I'll paint yours. Can I pick the color?" she asks. I nod my head with a smile and look around Alice's huge bathroom. She leads me back into their living room and sits me down.

"So what's been going on with you?" I ask with a smile.

"Aunt Rosalie is teaching me in school. She says I'm a very fast learner," she grins.

"That's great. What subject do you like best?" I ask. She has to already be in about 4th grade. She mentally shows me a picture of her science textbooks. It's interesting to her. "It is. My favorite is…" I trail off. I can't remember the last time anything really interested me. It's been so long ago. "Uh, it's also science."

"You don't sound so positive," she notes. She finishes my first and starts on my second.

"It's just been a while," I say. She shows me an image of Seth, asking where he is. I look into her brown eyes and feel saddened. "He…um, took off for a bit. He should be back sometime soon." She mentally asks where. "I don't know." She asks why, concern filling her mind. "We had a little argument, but we should be fine."

"So he just left?" she asks in shock.

"No, Seth just needed some space. He is coming back next week," I assure her, trying to hide the regret in my voice.

"Will you bring him here when he comes back?" she asks excitedly. Yes, that should be a pleasant visit.

"Sure," I say.

"Renesmee, why don't you show Drew your song?" Edward calls, saving me from continuing this conversation. She jumps up and pulls me with her. I whisper a thank you to Edward when we get in the room and he nods his head before Renesmee jumps beside him.

She begins to play a song titled, Bella's Lullaby. She misses a few notes here and there, but other than that, it is wonderful. "Oh my goodness, that is outstanding Renesmee! That is so beautiful," I gasp. It sounds just like Edwards version, but it is amazing that a little girl like that can actually play that! She just grins at me. "I'll see you in a second, okay?" She nods her head and Edward begins to teach her some new notes.

I walk downstairs to find what Embry and Quil do here all day. They are watching sports with Emmett and thankfully it's on soccer. I plop down on an empty couch and watch with them.

"You like sports?" Emmett asks in surprise.

"I play soccer, but I also watch basketball and baseball," I say, my eyes never tearing from the screen.

"Boy I have no idea why Seth would want to get rid of you!" Emmett hollers, making me blush a little. He cracks up with laughter. Embry and Quil shake their heads and chuckle a little. After a little while, Jake and Renesmee come down and ask to put in a movie. Embry and Emmett groans, but Quil understands little girls. In the end, Rosalie makes Emmett watch it with her and Embry leaves. I don't have a problem with it.

She jumps on my lap and Jake sits on one side of me while Bella sits on the other. After watching two little kid movies I don't know the name of, Nessie falls asleep with her head in Bella's lap and her body across mine with her feet at the beginning of Jake's legs. She is one of the cutest kids I've ever seen. After Bella picks her up and Edward and the two leave for their cottage, they turn it to football, so I decide to talk to Esme in the kitchen.

"Drew! How are you doing?" she asks.

"Great, how are you?" I ask politely.

"I'm doing wonderful, thank you. Now, how are you really? Don't lie to me," she says with a warm smile. I sit on a stool and decide it couldn't hurt to tell her.

"I'm sure you've heard, but Seth left for a while. It was…complicated. We broke up even though we imprinted. For the three weeks he's been gone, I felt like I was just watching a movie instead of really living my life. Now Sam convinced him to come home next week…" I trail off, unsure of how I feel. I thought I'd be happy, but I know things won't be the same.

"Now you are afraid you've lost not only your boyfriend, but your best friend," she finishes for me. I nod my head and look at my hands. "Sweetheart, if he's really your best friend, then he will come back to you. It may take some time, but it will work out because Seth is one of the kindest, purest kids I've ever met. I'm sure whatever you've done to upset him, he will be able to forgive you."

"No, no I don't think so. Have you ever been so rude to a person that you just…forget about their opinion? Like no matter what you do, they'll come back to you, so you accidentally throw everything at them without bothering to check and see if it's okay? No, you wouldn't know, you are too selfless to not care about what anybody is feeling," I say, shaking my head. The one person who I thought could help can't relate enough to.

"I never have, but I understand. My advice is that when he comes back you need to focus on being his friend and being there for him. You'll have to gauge his reaction and see what he's thinking. Most likely, he blew his top and let it all spill out, so he may be ready to apologize and start things either at a friendship level or a romantic one. From what I've seen of Seth, he'll probably be feeling guilty for yelling at you. Make sure you comfort him for his problems. Every night, ask him how his day was and see if he has a problem with anything," Esme says, sitting beside me and embracing me in a hug. It feels good to be hugged by a person who just radiates a motherly instinct.

"And what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" I ask quietly.

"He will, I'm sure of it," she coons. I sniff before pulling away.

"Thank you, Esme. I'll see you soon," I say, getting up to leave.

"Goodbye Drew," she waves. I walk out the door and phase after the tree line. Unluckily, I find that Seth is the only other person here.

_Would you believe me now if I said I'm sorry? Because I am…really sorry – _I say. For a few seconds, it feels like he's just going to ignore me.

_Drew…I know you are. It's more complicated than that – _he says.

_I know. Just promise me you'll let me have a chance to make it up to you, okay? – _I beg. This is a new personal low for me.

_Okay – _Seth says reluctantly. Things get kind of awkward since we are both trying not to think about what happened.

_Renesmee was asking for you – _I say. I am nearing his house, thankfully. Lately, I've been going over there and sleeping, sometimes I'll update Sue if she wants to know.

_She's gotten big – _he says, looking through my memories. – _Is my mom…doing okay?_

_No. She's been so lonely. Leah tries, but you know Leah. She can be sort of a downer. It's like you two are exact opposites – _I say, almost making a joke.

_I'm going to take that as a compliment – _he laughs. He gets more serious again. –_Melody is getting married Sunday? – _I make it to his house, but I'm standing outside so I can talk to him.

_Yep, all she has to do is get the invitations sent out and order the flowers. Most people knew to keep a certain couple dates open so it's not too short notice. I helped pick out her dress – _I ramble, just wanting to talk to Seth. If I were in my human form, I'd nearly be crying. This is an awkward conversation, but it's a start.

_Really? How did that parenting class go? – _Seth asks.

_That carries a long story. I need to go – _I say, focusing on each fiber of the trees so I'm not thinking about it.

_So you didn't even try to talk to her? I thought you'd at least start calling her Mom. Did you not believe what I said? – _Seth asks in disbelief.

_No Seth it's not like that –_ I say, but it's too late. Collin and Brady bud in. They phased in the weeks that Seth was away.

_Ooo are we interrupting something? – _Brady asks.

_Yeah, you kind of are – _I think. Quickly I phase back to normal and run through Seth's window. After pulling one of his old t-shirts, I crawl into his covers and sob. That night, the nightmares are ten times worse and the hole in my chest becomes wider.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was sick yesterday and felt like poop, other wise it may have been up sooner. Will Seth forgive her? Will she forgive him for running off? So much happening! P.S. I am sorry if Seth seemed angrier or OOC, he had to be like that for the plot so...take it or leave it. Loving the reviews, let's see some more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Returns and Farewells**

**A/N: So this is literally over 13,000 words. Um, I've never heard of people saying it's too long, but this may be? It took me a while, stopping points are hard. So if parts seem to boring or long, sorry but I advise you to KEEP READING. This chapter is dramatic and slightly funny. One of my favorites to write. Btw...Seth comes back! It was hard writing certain parts so if they seem weird, well they had to be put in for a reason or I would have take them out. I've rewritten this chapter so many times so I think this is the best! Thanks so much for the reviews, by the way!**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

"Do you need any help? Where's your bouquet?" I ask, checking all sides of her fluffy dress for any rips or tears. It's perfect. Normally, I'm not a gooey type of person, but she does look pretty in this dress. I feel like I'm the mother in this situation. She picks up the flowers from the seat beside her and smiles at me. "Oh, Mother, you look…amazing!" I say, earning another smile from her. I've called her Mother since about a week after _he_ left.

They said he's not coming back for a while now. Sam tried to demand him to, but he somehow gets out of it. Don't ask me how. Sam had to command me to come home when I went searching for him after they said he wasn't coming back. It's extremely hard to resist. They say he always phases out before Sam can finish the sentence.

It hurts to think his name anymore. Why would he put us through this? There is a tug in my stomach like I'm about to throw up and it just won't come at all hours. My nightmares have increased so much that I wake up screaming sometimes. If I am feeling this, then he has to be feeling something! Every time I phase in, even if I don't make a move to speak to him, he phases out. To be honest, he is totally over reacting. If he felt this way before, then why did he run away after he called me out and I barely even said anything back? It doesn't make sense to me.

Things don't add up. I have spent sleepless nights trying to put things together, but it doesn't work. Okay, maybe I did call him a thirsty guy who wants sex, but he said some worse things to me. Today makes a month. I've gone a month without seeing him. If he comes back, I'm not sure if I'll be happy or pissed at him.

Did I do something else? I was so oblivious to what I did before; it wouldn't surprise me if I did. Maybe he is just an overly emotional kind of guy. It would be like Seth to run off and get distracted, loosing sense of time. In wolf form, time does seem to slow down. That doesn't explain why he avoids me all the time.

"So there's still no sign of Set - I mean him?" Mother asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. Everybody learned the hard way what happens when I hear his name. We were gathering around to look at our new house and the whole pack was there. Sue mentioned Seth and how much he'd love it. Instantly, I bent over in pain, clutching my stomach with tears in my eyes. I vomited on our newly planted lawn, but it barely helped. They knew after that to not mention him around me.

"No, he's not coming. You took him off the list, right?" I ask. She nods her head and looks in the mirror. "Kim! Could you come fix her make-up?" Kim comes rushing in, ready for the job. I begin curling her hair, planning on putting it up in a braided bun with a few curled pieces hanging by her ears. We work furiously for a while, Kim finishing before me. I have trouble making a few strands stay pinned, but eventually get it.

"You have the flowers, the bouquet, the pin, your dress, the flower girls taken to the bathroom, the groom, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, the bride, and the dad? I have everything else," asks Kim with a checklist on her clipboard.

"Yes to everything except the flower girls and the dad," I say, putting the finishing pin in her hair that has the veil attached to it. "You get the potty duties, I'm off to find her dad!" She nods her head and grabs the three flower girls. I slip on my dress that we had to re-order because it was already too large. "Dammit," I curse under my breath. "Mother, could you pin it tighter. It's too loose."

We ordered this dress about two weeks after he left. I find myself basing everything off of the time since he left. When will it end? He is consuming my every thought.

"Of course. I guess you aren't in the mood to hear that you seem to be turning slightly anorexic," she says, grabbing a few safety pins and spinning me around.

"Can we focus on you? It is your day!" I say. I've heard the same speeches from her, Sue, and Esme. It's not a conscious decision. I am one hundred percent happy with the body I have. "I'll be right back."

I rush down the hall and out the doors, searching for my drunken grandfather. Sure enough, he's sitting on the chapel's steps with a bottle of whiskey in his hands.

"Grandfather," I scold, "your daughter is getting married today. She needs you to walk her down the aisle!" I take him by the arm and help him stand. He has a huge beer gut and it nearly topples him over.

"Gracey, look at our dashing granddaughter. She's gotten thinner, hasn't she? Well don't just stare, give her a hug," Grandfather says, motioning to the non-existent woman beside him. Grace was his wife, my grandmother, but she died when I was ten. She was so sweet and didn't deserve this creep of a husband. The only reason I tolerate him anymore is because he developed Alzheimer's disease, but he's still a huge alcoholic.

"She died six years ago," I say gently. Recently, I turned sixteen, but I haven't taken my drivers test. _He_ promised he'd spend every birthday with me, in our cubbyhole, but he missed it. I spent the entire day in there; waiting…waiting for somebody who I knew never was going to come.

"Died? Oh…that's right. I'm sorry Isabel…I mean Artemis, let's get you married," he says, leading me through the doors. I laugh gently. He is still in the earlier stages where he knows he has it. Normally he can catch himself on names.

"It's actually Melody who is getting married. I am way too young. Here, I'll take that," I say, plucking the bottle out of his hands and throwing it in the trash. "If I sit you here, can I trust you'll stay with my friend for five minutes?"

"Artemis, I may be old, but I'm not stupid," he says, patting my head.

"Thank you," I nod, setting him outside the little girls' bathroom with Kim. She glances at me before I speed off with a hurry. I snatch the box of chocolate out of Mother's hands and put them on the dresser. "How are your nerves?" I ask absent mindedly while looking at myself in the mirror. She mumbles that she's fine. There is no amount of make-up that could hide my sunken in cheeks or the blue rings under my eyes. Sighing, I dab on some mascara, eye shadow, and eyeliner, but don't even bother with anything else. My lips are cracked and dry, but I manage some lipstick. My hair is has lost its shine and beauty. I do my best with it anyways.

After pulling it in a pull back with half up and half down and curled, I add a colored pin that matches the navy colored dress. Kim picked it out for me. When I turn to my mother, she gasps, faking to be shocked by my beauty. I scowl at her. "Don't try to fake it. I look like the walking dead, right?" I say.

"Honey, you are naturally beautiful! And to think I made you," she smiles in pride. Well, I've figured out where I get my selfishness.

"Alright, let's get you married," I say, taking her arm. We stand in a line behind the flower girls. After dragging Grandfather over, I place his arm through hers. "I'm about to sneak in and grab a seat. Grandfather, make sure she makes it down the aisle in one piece. Mother, make sure he doesn't slip on his mission. Good luck!" I hurry off before she can try to get a kiss on the cheek from me.

After sneaking in and up to the front row, the song begins. Even though I like Jack, I don't feel comfortable watching my mother get married. It feels like something you should get done once, before kids are thrown into it all. I tune out the whole thing until after everyone cheers as they kiss. Then, they get rushed out. The reception is to be held at our house, which meant hours of cleaning on my part.

I ride there with Sue and Leah, both of whom are unusually extra cheerful today. "What's got you two grinning?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Just a pleasant surprise," Sue sighs. I don't even get my hopes up. If I do, I'll just be ten times more crushed. Embry hops in the back seat at the last second.

"Sorry, Jake's car was all full. Can I ride with you?" he asks Sue. She nods her head with a smile. "So Drew who are you going to dance with? Didn't Melody want a dance with Jack while you and…_him_ danced beside them?" I look at him irritably.

"I don't know. I was kind of planning to sneak out," I mumble.

"Well I bet Embry would love to fill in as a good friend. Isn't that right?" Sue smiles. Normally, she is like Seth and looks on the bright side, but it's different today. It's like there actually is a bright side.

"Absolutely," he says, straightening up for Sue. A lot of the guys look to please her and her motherly instincts.

"Whatever, thanks," I say.

"Are you all excited for Christmas?" Sue asks. I nod my head in politeness and stare out the window.

"I am, I just hope Sam won't have me on patrols. Mom will really freak out," Embry sighs.

"I can take over for you. There's nothing better to do," I say. Even though it's four weeks away, from the progress I hear from the guys, he isn't coming back anytime soon.

"Really? You want to do that?" Leah scoffs.

"Yep. Maybe I'll try this whole helping out sort of thing," I say half-heartedly.

"Drew, you've helped out with your mom more than he'll ever know. I doubt he really meant it," Sue says sadly. She is furious at her son for being so rude to me, but she shouldn't be.

"It's true whether he meant it or not," I say. Finally, we pull up to my house. Sneaking away, I decide I'll hold the door for everyone. It will give me an excuse as to why I'm not walking around greeting everybody. Three cheek pinches, two wet aunt kisses, and about thirty 'look how much you grew' comments, the newly wed couple finally arrives, signaling the end of my shift.

"Drew, honey, thank you for manning the doors," Mother says. I smile at her as she passes.

"Thank you," Jack grins. I smile weakly and follow them to the backyard. I sit at the table beside Jack and Mother's. They wanted me to sit with them, but I knew I'd just be a Debby Downer. And I was correct. While everybody laughed and partied, I sat there, staring into the glimmering lights of the woods. Mother and Jack have yet to dance yet. When that happens, I'll have to be called out after their first dance to dance with Embry. Joy! The only thing good that came out of this wedding is that it helped busy my mind. Who knows what I'll do when this is all over?

Before they have their dance, somebody managed to make a slide show. As it reaches 6 at night, they begin to settle everybody down. I sit back in my seat and prepare to see a bunch of boring pictures.

It surprises me more than I'd like. The first picture is one of the two together. It fades away as music begins playing. The next picture is one when they were working together. The next picture is one from the 'family' photo shoot we took a few days ago. Realization hits me like a slap in the face. The dress I'm wearing shows my frail figure. You can see my rib bones on my chest. My arms look like they could barely lift a pebble. My hair is an awful, dead shade. My hip bones pierce though the dress. The smile I wear is completely fake and anybody can see it was forced. I take a deep breath as it fades away.

The next picture is one of my mother and I when I was just born. The next is Mother and I at the beach when I was about five. The next is a few more of the photo shoot, some with and without me. This next one really hits me hard. It's a picture of the date when I first met Jack. We were all standing outside, deciding how we were getting home. Most would find this special because it's the night of her proposal.

When my eyes find _his_ face, I think I just died inside a little. He is looking with adoration down at me, a smile wide on his lips. We are the main focus of the photo and everybody turns to look at me, expecting him to be beside me. Instead, they find an almost unrecognizable girl with tears brimming her eyes, alone.

The next is one captures the image of their proposal. It gives me a break for the next few slide, but another one has my breath speeding up. It's a picture of him, Sue, Mother, and I when I was about three. They are giving us a bath together after we rolled in the mud. I've heard the story a million times. We both have shaving cream spread all over our faces. Sue and Mother are smiling up at the camera while the two kids are splashing each other.

Directly after that, there's a picture of our first day going to high school. Mother had some friends come over for a celebration and had a picture taken. He is on one side of her while I'm on the other with a bunch of her drunk friends around us. Mother doesn't have a drunken smile on, but he and I are looking at her as if we know she did something embarrassing.

They put in a bunch of pictures of them going on dates and Jack when he was younger and Mother when she was young. For some reason, they decide to put more photos of him and I in there.

They fly by over and over in my head. It's too much. I can't handle this. My heart has officially been ripped from its chest. A stranger sitting beside me lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asks with concern. I wipe at my eyes with no avail.

"Yes, weddings…they just are so emotional. Excuse me," I say, standing from my seat. Finally, I rush out into the woods and find a clearing far from the house. Not any normal human will be able to hear my sobs. It rips up from my throat with uncontrollable spasms.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST…LEAVE!?" I yell, throwing my head back. I fall to the ground and curl my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forth. "You're supposed to be there for me! Where are you now? Where…" I trail off, sobbing for a love who's never going to show. There's no reason to yell to nobody. Most likely, I am making a fool of myself to all the wolves attending the wedding, which is most. They can probably hear this. I must seem so weak.

Suddenly, warm arms wrap around my body. The voice I've longed for fills my ears, hushing my sobs. "Great, now I've officially gone crazy," I mumble, clenching my eyes shut. This has to be a dream, but…but it seems so real.

"Well I've always thought that, but you aren't crazy," the voice says. No way can this be happening. I've put it in the back of my mind for so long it just seems impossible.

"Dream?" I ask the voice.

"No, this is real, Drew. I'm here," he says. I stiffen in surprise. He smell swarms around me, reminding me of his bed, but his bed lost its scent so soon. This is so much stronger. His arms spin me around slowly and I hesitantly open my eyes to test it.

I've had this dream so many times, but none have ever showed past this point. Maybe it was because I didn't know how I would feel. Now I do. Seth is back.

"Seth…" I say, reaching to touch him. A smile tugs at his lip. "Seth…Seth" I say in a happy tone. Then it changes to a slightly furious one, "Seth… Wha – wher – why? WHY!" I finally scream. My fists clench and unclench in anger, but I will myself to feel calm. He deserves a chance to explain.

"It's a long story," he sighs, running a hand through his short, jet-black hair.

"WHY! Why Seth? Hmm? You left me…on…on my birthday with a hole tearing me apart, for four weeks… You wouldn't even speak to me! I know you were mad but…" I say, tears running down my face. I feel mad, but it sounds like I am getting sadder by the moment.

"It wasn't my fault, Drew, or yours. Sam made me!" he pleads, taking my hand. I yank it back. I've made my decision. I'm angry.

"He…made you? Seth, he has watched me turn into a zombie for the last month and you are telling me that he _made _you stay away?" I seethe, standing up.

"That…that's why he let me come back. At first, he was going to make you get over me before I came back. He thought since we are different that you could. Then I was planning on coming anyway, so he got a few of the wolves to watch out for me, including him. When he came back, he saw how much worse you got in a matter of days," Seth pleads, tears forming in his eyes as he stands up.

"But before then! You were gone for three weeks. _Three weeks!_" I hiss.

"I'm sorry, Drew. I'm so sorry. I just ran without thinking. It took me two weeks alone to make me realize I had to come back. It took some time getting back," he says. For some reason, I'm reminded of the original problem. It needs to be fixed…now!

"Seth I'm so sorry. I'm the worst friend, let alone girlfriend, alive. You were right about every single detail," I sob, crashing into him. After a few minutes of surprise, he wraps his arms around me. "I need to see what you think about things. I am the most selfish person ever and…and I just have to have you back, Seth. You were right about my mother and Jack. You were so right it's crazy. Can you believe I called her right after our fight? She came back. She came right back, Seth. She's a real mom. She was there for me, Seth. You were so, so right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to the moon and back," I cry into his chest. None of that made any sense. It was my version of trying to sum up everything that he was right and I was wrong about. I hug him tighter, determined to never let him go. I'm going hysterical with my emotions. This is way too much crying for me.

"Calm down, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm here for you. You're okay, we can talk about this later, Drew," he says, trying, and succeeding, to pry me off. I'm so weak it's not even funny.

"No, no," I say, wiping at the tears on my cheeks. "I have to tell you now!"

"Okay, what is it?" he says, rubbing a hand along my cheek.

"Well…actually I think I said it all before…" I say, blushing. He chuckles a little and I do too, as much as I can for just bursting into tears.

"How about we go back down to the wedding and dance beside your mom. After she leaves, we can stay at your place," he says. I smile and wipe the tears that fall silently on his face. "There's just one thing I need to do," he says.

"Anything," I say, looking up into the eyes that I've missed for so long. Before he says another word, Seth crashes his lips to mine. I can literally feel my heart restart. He pulls away quicker than I wanted, but it's okay.

We brush off our outfits before we sneak in the back of crowd. They are repeating the slide show. When the photo shoot images pop up, Seth gets a look of confusion and looks down at me. Self consciously, I do my best to cover my chest with an arm, but he swats it away.

"Drew…what have you - " he growls, but gets interrupted by Sue squeezing the life out of him.

"Seth, you're home! Oh we've missed you so much! Don't you ever do that to me again!" she scolds, butting in at the perfect time. "We need to talk tomorrow. You aren't getting off free with this, mister."

"I'm sorry Mom. I missed you too," he says, hugging her again. I give her a grateful look, but she mouths that it's not over. She's right. Seth is going to be furious with how I've let myself be. Leah slaps Seth on the back after he put Sue down.

"Idiot! Don't do that again. Do you know how stupid you are?" she grumbles, punching him not too hard in the arm.

"That's the best you'll get out of her," I say, nearly laughing. It's been so long since I've laughed meaningfully. I reattach myself to Seth's side as he wraps an arm around my shoulder. It feels like he's afraid to even touch me, but that could be because I look as thick as a toothpick.

"Let's all join to watch the beautiful couple have their first dance, shall we?" an announcer says loudly. People clap their hands and gather around the patio dance floor. I pull Seth up there to ready for our dance together.

"Thank goodness you're here. I almost had to dance with Embry," I mumble. He chuckles and I feel his gaze settle on me, making my heart jump.

"Hey, that hurts, Drew," Embry says, walking up to us with a grin. He clamps a hand on Seth's back, a little too hard, even for werewolves. Embry's lost his grin, replaced by a deadly serious face. Seth winces but tries to cover it up. "Do not do that again, kid, I swear…" Embry whispers in his ear menacingly.

"Got it," Seth says, bending his knees, trying to get away from Embry's grip. I roll my eyes and pull him off.

"Glad that's all clear," Embry says before walking away. They are almost done with the dance, which means we are up next. I notice Sam giving Seth a glare and Seth is looking back at him oddly.

"Seth…what's going on between Sam and you?" I whisper so only he can hear. Seth tears his eyes back to me a puts on a fake smile.

"Nothing, he just…is worried," he says. I look between the two guys.

"He looks more angry than worried. That has something to do…" I ask, but then trail off. If he wants to tell me he will. Gosh, trying to be selfless is really hard.

"To do with what?" he asks. I shake my head and smile lightly. "You can ask, Drew."

"No, it's fine. Unless you…want to tell me," I say, looking at my feet.

"Shit, Drew, I've really messed you up, haven't I? I still want you to be you, the normal, nosy Drew," he says, lowering his forehead to mine, forcing me to look at him.

"Good, I don't think that part's going to change," I say, laughing without humor. He kisses my cheek before the song ends. It's like we just began dating again. Every touch, every kiss sends my heart jumping. I glance at him to find that he's look right back at me. My breath catches in my throat, making Seth grin with pride. "You love too much what effect you have on me," I joke.

"Don't worry, you have basically the same on me," he grins. The songs finally ends and everybody claps.

"Mrs. And Mr. Johnson would like to have their daughter join for a dance. Please welcome Artemis Moon and Seth Clearwater," the announcer says, playing another song. This one I know, it is Forever and Always by Parachute. We walk out and you can literally see Mother's eyes bulge at the sight of Seth. He places a hand on my waist and I take the other. I put a hand on his shoulder.

We begin the routine we've practiced a million times. Seth knows this dance since he's been to a dozen weddings with these same moves. It's not widely known, but it's common on the reservation.

"This song is so sad," I sigh. This is one of my favorite songs, and those are usually the sad ones.

"How so?" he asks.

"It's talking of how she looses her love. Right before he dies, they saw their vows. She watches him die right in front of her eyes. They talk about the kids they want to have and how they'll grow old together, but it never will happen…" I say as Seth spins me around. He pulls me firmly against his chest.

"I think it's…heart-touching. He is telling her how much she means to him. That she will be his fantasy, his princess forever and he'll never stop loving her even after he dies. It shows that…he truly cared for her and it wasn't just…some silly physical attraction," Seth says, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I like that explanation more," I grin. He squeezes my hand before we have to trade-off. Jack takes me and Mother takes Seth. "Are you enjoying your wedding?"

"I am, but your mother and I are worried. Since when did he get back?" Jack asks, jerking his head to Seth. Mother is giving him a death glare and refuses to speak to him. Seth is most likely listening in on our conversation.

"Just a few minutes ago, why?" I ask, trying to figure out where he's going with this.

"I speak for your mother and I both when I recommend that you should not see him anymore," he whispers, glancing at Seth. Seth pretends to not be able to hear, but I know he can.

"Excuse me?" I ask in shock. To think we were on good terms just a few hours ago.

"Artemis," he begins.

"I told you, you can call me Drew," I say by instinct.

"I know I told you to take chances and live. That you should put yourself out there, but that was before I took those classes. I have never been a parent and I didn't have the protective or parenting instinct, but now I do. What he did to you…that should be unforgivable. You didn't carry any emotion after he broke your heart. I may not be your father, but I can sure act like one. Seth Clearwater broke your heart and your mind. Just look at you, you are the picture of sickness and it's because of him. I don't know why you acted that way, but you shouldn't take the chance of him hurting you like that again," Jack says seriously. I am shunned into silence as he spins me around.

"I can't…you just don't understand, Jack. It's complicated," I whisper at him in a tone suggesting he ends this.

"I think it's simple enough for me. If you let him back in, there's a chance he'll do the same thing," he says.

"Seth deserved to get some space. I treated him awfully! It's amazing he even came back," I snap.

"That doesn't give an excuse for him doing this to you," Jack says, trying to calm me down.

"But he's going to fix it. You don't get it! Things will _never_ go back to normal without Seth," I sneer right before it is time to switch. We spin and I end up with my mother for a few seconds.

"You are forbidden from seeing him," she says before we both spin out. We spin twice until we come back into our date's arms. Finally, they dip us, and then the song ends.

"Ugh!" I groan, storming off with Seth following.

"Drew, wait!" Mother calls. She is walking after us, but gets stopped by the announcement.

"And now for our Father-Daughter dance!" the announcer says. I glance over my shoulder to see the bride reluctantly turn away. Only a select few gazes are on us, the wolves to be exact, but I just go to the beck of the crowd and sit at one of the tables.

"What was that about?" Seth asks, curiously.

"Mother thinks she knows everything about guys since she used to fuck nearly every one of them," I laugh, smiling at him.

"I hope you know, I can't listen to Melody. We can sneak around or something. I…this sounds really stupid, but I have to be with you," Seth says, smiling sheepishly.

"It does, but it's true," I giggle. "We'll figure something out. It's not like she hasn't grounded me before."

"Drew…how bad were things…really?" Seth asks, suspicion dawning on his face. I look up at him, playing with my hands absent mindedly, and sniff before showing a grim smile.

"Bad," I croak, my voice choking up a bit. Noticing movement to my left, I look away from Seth to find Sam, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Leah all walking toward us. They sit down, filling the table up. I clear my throat and say, "What?"

"What are you going to do about them?" Jared asks, motioning to Jack and my mother.

"I don't know. Why do you all care?" I ask, looking around to all them. Normally, when something happens between two imprints, they stay out of it as much as they can.

"I mean, we don't-" Quil begins to say nicely, but stops himself.

"It's not that-" Jacob begins, but Jared interrupts.

"We can't take your all's drama!" Jared says, grabbing at his hair.

"It's not that stuff doesn't happen, but it's a lot to listen to all the time," Leah sighs.

"That wasn't out fault," Seth glares at Sam. I still can't believe Sam would do that! Wait, yes I can. Emily was right; he's very protective. That's probably why he let me take off patrol. It was to keep the secret, not because I deserved time away from Seth.

"We know and I'm sorry. We are trying to prevent what'll happen if you listen to Melody and Jack," Sam says. He doesn't sound sincere in his apology one bit.

"And how would you know?" I scoff.

"You can't be away from your imprint. It's impossible! Look at what happened when you tried. For some reason, you all could for longer than we thought," Quil says, motioning to me. Again, everything comes back to my health. Damn!

"If you all are around each other and try to only be friends, then imagine what will go on in your heads, which will lead to ours," Leah says.

"Every damn thought will be of the other! It will be, "Oh how hot does he look today?" Or, "That dress looks so good on her ass." And it will drive me insane!" Jared says, mocking our voices. If the conversation weren't so awkward, I'd be cracking up with laughter.

"Chill, we aren't-" I try to say, but they cut me off.

"The more you act like friends but are around each other, the more the thoughts will get more graphic and lustful," Sam says.

"And I cannot listen to that crap about or from my brother!" Leah says, getting a gross face.

"Yeah, but you all aren't-" Seth tries again, but they interrupt him. This is getting old. Can't we speak? We agree with what they are saying, so I don't get it.

"You can't listen to them, okay?" Embry stresses. They look like they are going out of their minds.

"Stop!" I yell, but not loud enough to draw any attention. "If you all would have let us explain, you wouldn't have had to give that wonderful speech. We agree!"

They stare at us as if not expecting that to be so easy. "Then what are you going to do about them?" Jacob asks.

"Ignore them. I don't know. Maybe she'll go back to not caring and forget about it," I say. They all stare at me and I can tell that's not good enough. "This isn't your problem. I can sneak out, it's not like I haven't done it before."

"You shouldn't have to sneak out for this. Can't we tell her?" Quil asks.

"No. She'd try to move away or something crazy like that. If we tell her, it'll be at least in a couple of years. She is just getting off drugs and alcohol, now's not the best time. This isn't a big deal. Embry sneaks out for patrol and stuff, I can do it too," I argue. They look around, realizing I made a point.

"Fine by me," Leah says before walking off. They all agree and follow…except Sam. I stare him in the eyes, giving him the signal that I'm very mad at him.

"Seth, can I talk to Drew?" Sam asks, which is basically telling Seth to beat it. Seth nods and walks away to talk to the guys. "How much did Seth tell you?" I just give him a shrug. "I told Seth to stay away, it wasn't his fault. I thought that if you all could stay away from each other for that long, that you'd be able to get over the imprinting. After you told me you were my sister, things just changed. Don't get me wrong, Seth is a good kid, but at first I was mad at him for doing this to you. Then, I got that idea. I had to alpha command him. He listened for a few days, but then didn't.

"He still tried, so I got rid of your patrol and took a few guys to watch for him. When I came back two days later, you were visibly worse. So I let him come home. Drew, I am sorry, I messed up. I thought I was helping you," he finishes, searching my eyes for forgiveness.

"Sam, just because I'm suddenly your half-sister doesn't mean you need to protect me. I am a werewolf you know," I grin along with him. "You let him come back. We're cool." He sighs in relief and I grin.

"I'll see you later, and it better be while you are stuffing food in your mouth," he says, getting up his chair. I nod and walk over where Sue and Seth are talking with Charlie Swan.

"Drew, look at you…you've grown up swell," good, awkward Charlie says. Bella would sometimes hang out with us when we were little, so I've met him a couple of times. It's been a couple of years since I've lost saw him.

"Thank you. I haven't seen you in so long," I say, trying my best to be polite.

"Drew, you didn't tell me Charlie knew about us!" Seth grins, slapping him on the back a little too hard accidentally. I look at him in surprise.

"Knew what?" I ask, looking at Seth in question.

"Uh…about us being werewolves. He's known for two weeks now…" Seth says in confusion. In my zombie type of state, I tend to forget what's going on around me. It's amazing that I even knew about Collin and Brady phasing. Panicking, I look to Sue for help.

"Seth, why don't you get Drew and I some punch," Sue says. Seth glances at me once more before walking off. "Charlie I think Billy has been meaning to get in touch with you. Something about the game and a dinner."

"That's sounds about right. I'll see you later Sue. Nice seeing you again, Drew," Charlie says awkwardly. He is probably the most awkward man alive. I smile and wave before turning back to Sue.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, Sue. You are a live saver," I rush.

"Not for long. He's going to be mad when he sees all he's done to you, as he should. I wouldn't try hiding it from him," she says before walking after Charlie.

I turn around and wait for Seth. "Hey where'd my mom go?" he asks.

"With Charlie. She said for you to keep the drink. Let's get some food," I say, trying to keep him distracted. I am also extremely hungry.

"Okay…so where are Melody and Jack going anywhere for a honeymoon?" he asks. I scrunch my nose just thinking about it.

"The Caribbean. A little…I don't know over the top, don't you think?" I say. My idea of a honeymoon…now includes Seth! I never realized before the imprinting, but Seth will be the one I go on my honeymoon with. Just about every girl imagines what their honeymoon will be like and who it will be with…and now I have a part down. And…I'm okay with that. No, more than okay…I'm excited!

"Sure, but they are where they want to be, I guess," he says. We finish our food and sit on the porch swing.

"Are you happy for them?" he asks playing catch up.

"Yes. Mother is a new person and it's because of him," I sigh, stuffing food in my mouth.

"I've meant to ask you about that. What's with the whole 'Mother' word? It sounds so…?" he laughs at a loss of words. I chuckle and push his shoulder.

"Proper, or at least that's what she wanted. I asked which she preferred, expecting it to be mom. It was really weird at first," I say. "Don't laugh!"

He coughs, trying to hide it. I shake my head and continue eating. I finish eating way before he does so I just watch him eat, making up for the lost time. "Why aren't you eating?" he asks. Crap, I barely at half my food, which isn't much.

"I'm full," I shrug my shoulders. He looks at me funny. "Fine! I'll eat more!"

"Good. I have you a little present, by the way," he smirks. I get a suspicion that I kind of don't want to know what it is. I groan and lean against his shoulder.

"Does this have a connection as to why Jacob was trying to sing the alphabet backwards the other day?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Did you hear?" he frowns. I laugh and kiss his cheek quickly before eating some more. Some how my stomach finds enough room to eat it all.

"Nothing," I squeal.

"We would like all of the women to gather around for the throwing of the bouquet," Mother speaks into the microphone before walking to the porch. Seth and I walk down and he leaves to go get us some drinks. Most of the time, I never do these things, but now I have something to look forward to. I walk up to Kim and she grins over at me. Mother turns around and closes her eyes before throwing it high into the air.

Obviously, you are expecting me to be the one to catch it and look over with love in my eyes at Seth. Wrong. No, that's the cliché thing. No, no, no, instead one of the vicious jumping and desperate bridesmaids fly into the air, sending me into the ground with her on top of me. To be things fair, she did end up getting it. She jumps up and down while I stand up and brush myself off before glaring at her.

When I walk over to Seth, he is cracking up, half of my drink spilled. "Jerk, I was thirsty!" I say, smacking him on the head jokingly.

"Did I just hear Drew admit she was thirsty for Seth?" Jared smirks, walking next to us. Him and his dirty jokes are something that, I hate to admit, I've missed. He loves teases couples like that. It used to be annoying, but in the absence, I've come to realize that it was always something that made me laugh… as long as he didn't go to far or didn't do it too often.

"Not like that idiot and I meant for something to _drink_," I say, rolling my eyes at him. He grins and leans against the table with Seth while I lean into Seth's chest. I don't think I'll ever be happy with how close the two of us are.

"It's good your back, Seth. I couldn't tease her when she looked like she was always sick as a dog. Maybe she'll go back to normal with you around," he says, patting Seth on the back.

"Sick…?" Seth asks, suddenly noticing how light I feel against him. I glare at Jared for giving it away so soon.

"Dude, have you not even checked out your girl since you've been back? Look closely…" Jared says.

"Oh look! I have to say goodbye to Mother! I'll see you later Seth…hopefully without the idiot," I say, turning around and pecking his lips, hopefully distracting him.

"Wait," he calls, but I am already running off. "Drew!" I dash into the crowd of people and loose him in the house. I just can't have him making a scene here.

"Drew?" another voice calls. Oh great…cousin Sam. This just may be worse than letting Seth find me and rant on me.

I turn around with a fake smile. "Yes?"

"Artemis Drew! What the hell happened to you? You look awful," he states, walking over to me. I smile at him anyway.

"It's great to see you too. How is the wife?" I say pleasantly. "Oh…that's right…you two are having a 'off period'." I say, faking a cringe between my teeth. Sam has always thought he was better than me. We grew up rivals, competing for our Grandmother's…I don't know, praise? He is barely twenty and got married just two years ago. Obviously, it didn't end well.

"No, she's come back home. I have a perfect life, headed straight to medical school. Once again, what the hell is wrong with you? You are an anorexic freak!" he shrieks. I never said he doesn't have his points.

"Things are rough over here. Just be glad your mother married rich. I'm not an anorexic," I spit. "Look, I must be going. Mother's bound to be either leaving or drunk."

"Drew…" he sighs, realizing how rude he's being. "I've gone to college and realized that our silly games as kids were so childish. I'd love to talk to you as a helpful cousin sometime. I'm sure I can help you with your problems," he smiles, grabbing my wrist.

"Just the fact that you think that proves you haven't matured. I'll see you at Grandmother's old restaurant tomorrow. Oh and _please_, bring Susan," I sneer, yanking my hand away. I storm off and literally run into Mother.

"Drew! We need to talk," she says, pulling Jack and me into what I think is the study. She has a glass in her hand, but it's only sprite. I have to say, I am a bit proud she isn't drinking, but that also means I'm getting a harsher talk.

"I know what you're going to say and I don't care," I grumble.

"Honey, you cannot see that boy again. I am doing this for you own good," she says sternly. I look at her with a business type of gaze.

"You don't know my own good. You've only known me for a few weeks," I counter.

"Drew, I know what boys like him want. Thanks to the parenting classes, I realize that is nothing close to what you should be doing," he says, not looking awkward at all.

"That's really odd, actually, because…for a second, I thought he was the one who insisted we wait for marriage. Oh, wait, he did," I say smoothly.

"That's beside the point right now. Whether he did it intentionally or unintentionally, he broke your heart. He will only do it again," Mother sighs sadly.

"Let him then, because I can swear to you that you will see him in his grave before he'd do the same. You don't understand. You think we are just young teenagers who have claimed to fall in love. Maybe we have, maybe we haven't. All I can promise you is that you let me control my life," I plead.

"We have, for far to long, and it's only ended badly," Jack intervenes.

"How? Just because I took one month and got sad you think I've turned into a serial killer? With all the crap she used to put me through, I am not sure how I turned out so well," I say flatly. Glancing between their eyes, I can tell this isn't going to go anywhere. "What are you going to do? You can't stop us."

"You are grounded. Nothing except going to school and back, you can't do anything else. One week," she says, but I can tell she is grasping for something. They both know they won't be here to enforce it. I'll humor them, though.

"What? This is Seth we are talking about! You've known him for years, Mother! He's a good, no he's a great kid. Everybody gets a second chance!" I pout.

"I'm done with this conversation, Artemis Drew! Now, I'll see you in a couple of weeks. By then, if you have not complied we will be talking again," she says, coming in for a hug. Old habits make me want to shove her to the ground. Automatically, my face turns into a look of disgust. She drops her arms at her side. You'd think a mother would be sad to leave her daughter for a few whole weeks for some guy. I suppose it isn't 'some' guy, but still.

"I'll see you then…" I say. What do you do at a moment like this? At the moment, I will not miss her. "I'll be waiting." It gives a hint that I'll miss her, but not enough to say it. I'm over thinking this.

"Goodbye Jack, Mother," I say before rushing out of the room and finding my way to the garden. We didn't plant anything. Jack and Mother paid somebody to plant them. Mother wants to keep up with it later since she isn't working as hard anymore. Then, I see a piece of bliss staring across at me. My hammock.

It's not my hammock officially, but Jack and Mother hated it when we picked it out. They said they didn't care for hammocks except they look pretty. I think it is the second comfiest places I've ever been in my life, the first being in Seth's arms.

I have lied in this only a few select times. In the beginning, I didn't want to ruin this by out using it. Lying around a lot was kind of my thing for the past few weeks and my bed was beginning to bore me.

I bound across the yard into it and giggle when it swings back and forth, my hair widely around my face. Since when did I have an infatuation with hammocks? No, not a hammock, this is _the _hammock. I can still hear the band playing their soft melodies.

The night sky is piercing with stars. I stare at one in particular. It's the head of Andromeda. Her story has always spoken to me. Even she had enough luck to end up with her guy.

As I swing back and forth, the stars seem to blur. It is 8:30, not too early to turn in. Most of the people should have dissipated by now. None comes this far back into the garden anyway…the trees seem to scare them.

I strip off the dirtied dress and toss it to the ground. I'd be shivering if I weren't a werewolf. Winter is nearly here. I've missed the snow a bit, but even since I became older, it's not a special. I fall asleep to the sound of a light drizzle bouncing off our loud roof.

* * *

><p>There's an alarming sound surrounding me. I jolt awake to find my throat, which feels like it has been torn to shreds, is the cause of this screeching. Then, I end it. Gasping for breath, I sit up, unsure of my surrounds, and nearly fall off the hammock. So it wasn't a dream? I look around to find it is still somewhat dark. I close my eyes for five minutes, just taking in the serenity.<p>

A figure looms above me and I fall back to my back as it steps forward. If he didn't look so broken, I'd have sighed with relief at the sight of Seth's face. There is a single tear making its way down his cheek slowly. A look of anguish is present on his face. If you showed his face to a biker, it would make them want to ask what's the matter.

My own heart screams in sympathy for him. His eyes bore into my own. Seth has a look of betrayal, anger, hurt, anger, guilt, anger, sadness, and…what did I forget? That's right, anger...there is lots of anger apparent. What happened?

"Why…" he whispers finally. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask. There's no way to hide it anymore. I am only in my undergarments. If he hadn't noticed by now then I would be worried.

"Don't play dumb Drew!" he hisses, making sure not to raise his voice. I give him another questioning look. It's probably not smart to test his limits so soon. He rushes forward and slips a finger under my underwear, exposing my hipbone, which is way too prominent. "Look at yourself. A skeleton could look better. Why," he repeats.

"I didn't do it knowingly! Only today had I realized how big of a problem it is," I say, squeezing my eyes shut. His hand falls away.

"Did you do it…for me? Did you think I'd like it if you looked like a stick?" he growls, not glancing at my answer. "Because I don't." He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes in thought.

"I'm sorry Seth! It's not like I want to look like this! I didn't do it for you…" I cry. You were just the one that caused it, I want to say, but that would seriously tear me apart.

"Then why?" he glowers, opening his eyes and coming forward until I have to look up. He stares down at my body in disgust and I just want to crawl in a hole and die right now. Seth thinks I'm, not only ugly, but also gross. I turn on my side and sigh, but that makes thinks worse. He traces a hand along spine that sticks out without me even having to bend.

"You…you were gone for so long Seth! Food just…didn't seem important at the time," I mumble while a tear slips from my eyes. His hand stops for a moment.

"It's always my fault…I keep messing you up," he says between clenched teeth. His calming hand leaves my back, but I don't dare glance back to see where he's gone.

"It's not. I was the whole reason for the fight," I mumble. The hammock begins to sway slightly. I roll over to my back and shiver. Even though we are wolves, any girl seeing her boyfriend who was missing for a month standing in front of her in his underwear would cause her to get chills. "What are you doing?" I slur, keeping the lust out of my voice.

"I'm tired," he shrugs. I scoot over as he lies down. Seth stares at the now covered up stars. "Drew…I have no clue why I acted like I did. I am never that rude and-,"

I interrupt. "You said those things because they are true. You've been hoarding your feelings since we started dating. I don't know why. It was helpful when you point out stuff like that. It built up so much that you just…popped," I sigh, motioning like the popping of a balloon.

"We are going to see Carlisle tomorrow. He should have an idea to help you with your nutrients deprivation," he confirms my thought.

"Even if we do, he won't be able to help. It takes time, but things will go back to normal. I promise…this isn't like somebody who's self-conscious," I scoff.

"Better not be. I can show you exactly how much I want you, no matter what size," he sexily says in my ears. I literally feel a spark ripple painfully, yet excitedly through me. He pulls me against his chest, looking at my eyes. "We are still going. If anybody can show me what you looked like, it will be Renesmee."

"Or one of the many pack members who can show you everything. I hid mostly of it from Nessie," I say. He stares at me in thought for a while, so I begin running a hand up and down his bicep. This is probably one of my favorite hobbies that I've missed.

"Will you forgive me then?" he asks, reaching under the hammock and pulling out a box. I squeal in delight and roll over him to grab it. He holds it far out and laughs when I fail to get it. I smirk and hop off my side and flip the hammock. He groans from the ground and spits out dirt. I skip over and take the box before helping him up.

"Sorry, babe," I mumble, tearing off the tape.

"Yeah, you really sound it," he grumbles sarcastically. I laugh as he checks himself for injuries even though a little flip would never hurt him. Just as I rip the lid off, hands cover my eyes.

I bite a finger, causing Seth to chuckle. "Let me do this…it is my gift for you," he says, plucking the box out of my hands. I only agree because it's quicker this way. To say the least, I love surprises but hate waiting on them.

"Hurry!" I jump in place. Hands slide over my head and down my body, carrying a shirt with it. "I can get myself dressed, you know." He laughs and puts a pair of shorts on me.

"You have to be in front of a mirror," he explains, kicking my legs out from under me. I don't even remark on him carrying me bridal style. I frown in disappointment when I find he has a shirt on now. He carries me around for a little while.

"If you'd just let me see, I could show you my room," I say, mentally rolling my eyes.

"No, no I have it. I bet it's right around…no," he sighs.

"Aren't I getting too heavy for you?" I ask.

"You wouldn't be even if you were normal sized," he grunts. I begin humming a favorite song of mine. "Your house is huge. When…oh, right…"

"The hammock was my personal request," I grin. Finally, he finds my room.

"Okay, stand here and wait. If you open your eyes, I swear," he threatens before dashing back through the door. Literally seconds after he leaves, I open my eyes. Nothing seems to be different. Where did my present go? Why would he take it back? After hearing footsteps come my way, I shut my eyes and stand still as he places himself at my side. "Now you can open them," he says.

I open them excitedly and look in the mirror then down at my shirt, trying to read the backward words. It says across my body in big, dark grey letters, "I do…" It's a baggy crop top that hangs off one shoulder and almost the second. It covers just my chest and exposes high above my belly button. The background is white. My large sweat pants matches it, having a grey background with a red…target at my crotch. What the fuck kind of outfit is this?

I look at Seth with a confused expression to find him grinning. His t-shirt shirt reads, "… Her!" It has an arrow pointing…at my target if we stand side by side.

"I don't get it…" I mumble. This is obviously meant to be a joke. Wait…I do…her? Oh…"Seth!" I gasp in surprise. I start cracking up with laughter! Clinging to his side to stay upright, I feel tears spring from my eyes. "Where…where did you get these?" I pant.

"Had them customized at a funny t-shirt place. I thought of it myself. If you start seeing them everywhere, that's why," he smirks. I give him a glare, telling him it's bad to lie. "Okay, okay! I didn't make it up, but I did get them customized. Check out the back."

"I swear if you have our faces on the butt, you've gone crazy," I laugh, knowing he'd never do that. I turn around and check out the back. There is his number, 15, with his last name on the back. The shirt has my number, 2, and my last name on the back. I literally feel like one of those hip-hop dancers, one of the looks I thought I never could pull off. Turns out, I can.

"How do you like it…?" he grins. I smile and give Seth a huge hug, wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping on him by straddling his waist. He laughs, but doesn't even stagger backwards. My strong Seth…

"I think we should try it," I say, giving him a wink. He tries to see whether I am teasing or not. I lean back and wrap my legs tighter around his torso.

"We can't Drew. You are just euphoric that I'm back. Think this through. What happened to marriage?" Seth says, gently plucking me off of him. I sigh and sit on the bed, a little annoyed.

"What happened to you being a guy?" I sigh in exasperation. A smile tugs at his lips as he slides next to me and begins to play with a strand of my hair.

"Seriously," he pries, making me roll my eyes with a slight smile.

"You were right before. It doesn't matter what Jack says. I control my life," I say, meeting his gaze. "But, you have say. What do you think?"

"I think we should wait. We have the rest of our lives, why not wait?"

"When I said you were like other guys…I was so lying. Seth, I was just grasping at any insult because…you're just too perfect," I giggle, making him smile and kiss me on the temple. "That doesn't mean we can't do…other things," I smile at him widely. He grins at me and leans in for a kiss before I begin cracking up.

"What's so funny?" he chuckles.

"I have no clue! I think I'm a little tired," I laugh, finally calming myself. Seth eyes me warily.

"How much sleep have you been getting?" he asks, running a finger under my eyes. At first it sounded like he was joking, but he isn't. Slowly, he's piecing together things. My eyes, my ribs, my smile, my nightmare…oh no, my nightmares! I'll hide it from him as long as possible. Finally, I calm down my random burst of laughter.

"I'm getting sleep," I say, only half telling the truth. I 'forgot' to mention that most of the night is spent during a nightmare.

"Doesn't look like it," he mumbles. I can't take Seth being so…so pessimistic. It's ruining my happy mood. "What did Melody and Jack say about me?"

"Not good. They kind of, sort of, maybe hate you. Melody blames you for my depression. Jack blames you for my bad mood all month. They both blame you for my…appetite. They have me grounded, but it's not like they can keep watch while on their honeymoon," I shrug, remembering their little talk.

"_Depression?_" Seth growls, his body shaking. Did I let that slip? Yes, I must have.

"They think that. I just missed you. It's not like we had somebody come check me out," I say, trying to distract him by snuggling against his chest. I stare at his broken face, which is staring intently at mine with anger. I am unsure whether it's directed at me or not. When that doesn't work, I pretend to go to sleep. It's better to let him deal with it on his own. The last time I intervened didn't go to swell.

Cuddling against his rigid body, I hear his heartbeat. It is going a million miles a minute. Finally, after three minutes of listening to his panting in anger, he gets up. "I'll be back," he mopes. I am tempted to go with him, but I'm already half asleep.

* * *

><p>"Drew! Drew, I'm here…Drew, why are you screaming? Are you hurt?" a far away voice calls, stirring me from my sleep. I am still in a dreamlike state of mind, unable to control anything. My hands are prying at my face as tears streak down it. My body is thrashing around, trying to fight off the nightmare. I am mumbling somebody's name I cannot recall. It seemed to have meant a lot to me. The memory is just…gone.<p>

Heat encloses my body and I am pulled from my dream with a gasp. My eyes flutter open to find a concerned Seth searching me for a problem. The tears stream down my face at the memory of my dream. I thought I had lost him again. I thought he was never coming back.

I clutch at Seth's chest and he pulls me against him, hugging my shoulders tight. "I'm…so…sorry. What…are…you doing…here?" I breathe in between sobs. He rubs a circular motion that helps in calming me on my back.

"Shh…calm down, it was just a dream. It's okay," he hushes me. I nod my head and pull back. My hair is a wreck due to my tears smeared everywhere. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head furiously no. "Then I suppose you wouldn't care to explain what the hell that was? You've never had nightmares, ever!"

I take a deep breath. It's time to come clean. "Seth…I can't hide it from you anymore. Come on, we need to have the guys show you exactly what happened. Then…I will," I sigh, the tears finally stopping. He looks at me in surprise so I pull him out of bed and climb out the window. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Um…getting you. Mom wants you to come over and watch her give me her nice little talk…that should be fun," he explains worriedly looking at the ground. I take his hand in mine and walk to the woods. Sue is going to grill him. It should be the funniest thing I've seen in a while. We both turn our back to each other and strip. It's just an inconvenience to run and hide like a child. All of the guys have seen me. They are becoming…used to it, not comfortable, but understanding. I am used to them as well. They all think Seth and I are so immature for hiding from each other. They can't say that anymore.

_Drew, that was one time! Let it gooooo – _Paul whines. I bark a laugh but turn serious again.

_Paul could you show Seth something since you're the only one here. I'd rather have somebody closer but… - _I ask, hoping he says no.

_That's no way to charm me into doing it. Sure I'll do it, but not with you here Drew. I can think some hurtful things – _Paul smirks. We all know it's true. Hell, he's even insulted Rachel a few times, which ended badly.

_Seth, just try not to kill him. He can't help his nasty thoughts. Call me over and I'll show you my side – _I sigh before phasing out right in front of Seth. I just don't care anymore. It's a surprise I even slip on my pants and shirt, not bothering with a bra or underwear. I watch each and every one of Seth's facial expressions. It's odd how I can make them out even when he's a wolf.

At first, it is anger. He bares his teeth and lets loose an ear ripping snarl. Seth begins to pace back and forth, glancing over at me. Then, he begins to get a pained look. It hurts watching this one. I hate how since we imprinted, my emotions are all over ridden. Before, I'd ask him what's the matter, not caring if he hates me for being nosy. I'd never have to think about what I did, I just did it. Now, I need to change. Maybe it's for the better. Maybe it will become a habit and not so hard to think about doing. That's what I'm hoping for.

Seth walks over to me and lies beside me, being extra careful at it. Paul must still be telling him about it and he needs some comfort. I smile tiredly and stare up into the sky. The sun is billowing through the treetops. For once, there is some sun today. I wish I could go to the beach. Sadly, I have to meet up with my snobby cousin, Sam and his drag queen of a wife.

Seth whimpers at whatever image is being shown to him. He's refusing to howl, knowing the guys will be mad. That's where the two of us are different: I don't care what they think while he tries to please every freaking soul. It must have killed him saying those things. I need to make sure to let it be known that I am over it.

Seth begins to pace and stares at me with a growl. He motions for me to come. I give a deep breath before standing and turning around. There's no need to hear his thoughts on my now disgusting body.

His mind is still reeling on what Paul showed him. Seth is going to be even more messed up after this. It's just us here.

_Show me –_ he says with a painful tone. I pull the memories of the awful months back. How every day was a routine, waiting for nothing, not even death. There was nothing to hope for. I think of all the comments from the teachers, the parents, the kids, I got. "You are starting to worry us, Drew. We believe you are depressed." "We believe you are going through the grieving stage." "We believe you are forgetting what life is even about. Darling, he's just some boy." I remember almost smacking the psychology teacher that day.

I remember the days where I'd eat nothing, do nothing, and think of nothing…nothing but _him_. I go into detail, making things even harder on me. The final soccer game, lost because he wasn't there. The nights I'd play with Nessie just to get my mind off _him._ The nights she would leave me sitting by the piano. The patrols; I would spread my grief more than even Leah. Homecoming night, walking on the field with Embry because _he _wasn't there, I think of all this.

The sleepless nights were the worst. My now forgotten dreams flood into our minds, causing us both to feel the grief even more. The times I would sit and ignore Mother while she shook me to get my attention. The nights I'd cry myself to sleep. The nights I didn't sleep at all. The days Sue and I would cry together. The days I couldn't even look at Leah without sadness filling me to the bone at the resemblance. The hours Jack would spend convincing me to write a journal of the pain. He'd said it would help, but he really meant that these memories and feelings would be good to use in stories in the near future.

The day of playing board games with Mother, the zombie-like state I was in, the smelling of his clothes, the sleeping in his bed – _STOP! –_Seth thinks loudly, but I can't stop. It all rushes through like water coming through a dam.

I think of the hours I'd stare at my naked body, trying to convince myself that I wasn't so bad. I think of the lectures Sue and Esme gave me. I think of the stories Melody would tell me. I think of thinking of absolutely nothing. I think of looking over the cliff diving spot, wondering why I would be chosen to make it hard to kill. I remember regretting thinking that, thinking that Seth would have to go through this pain forever and eventually end up killing himself as well. I remember wondering why I even had to imprint on him. I remember trying to like somebody else and thinking it was impossible. I remember every the nights of sobbing. I remember all the nightmares, showing them all to Seth.

_Stop, Drew, please – _Seth cries. I can't tell if he's angry or sad or what. Thoughts and images keep filtering through his mind. A common one is the one of me standing in a mirror looking at my bare, boney skin. Every time that pops up, anger swells in him.

_You have no idea how sorry I am Drew. What kind of person would put anybody through that? I swear I will never, ever, leave you again…that is if you even want me around anymore. I sure wouldn't – _Seth thinks over and over. Eventually, I tune him out and focus on the wind blowing through my fur. He needs to get his feelings out. Let him feel the guilt so it will wash out of his system. Seth is probably the nicest guy ever, he shouldn't have to deal with guilt, especially when he didn't mean for it to happen.

_I guess you could say I have fallen head over paws for you, huh? – _I joke, rubbing up against his shoulder.

_How can you joke like that? Look at what I've done to you! If I just – _he sneers in shock, jumping away from me.

_Seth, those feelings were never going to go away. They would have created a hatred for me bundled up inside you. I don't want that. I want you to like me as much as you can, and if that means helping me get over my flaws, so be it. It was in the past. We have to learn from our mistakes, not beat ourselves up for them – _I interrupt him gently. He needs to see that I've forgiven him. It's actually him that should be forgiving me, not the other way around.

_I can't just let it go! You are still feeling the effects of my selfish actions. If anybody, it should have been you who ran away for a month, not myself. I was the one who yelled at you! No man would ever run away, I'm a wimp who just causes pain – _he cries, growling at me silently.

_Just stop it! If you think you are selfish, change it by stop thinking about what you caused and do something about it! Seth Clearwater, you are no boy to me, trust me, I've seen – _I think, trying to change the mood from self-pity to sexiness. Not meaning to, I think of the image of him running to me on the beach. We'd both be blushing if we were human.

_Drew… - _he begins, stomping over to me before jumping back a bit. – _Don't do that! What I've done to you is inexcusable!_

_You are starting to sound like Sue! Seth, I am over it! You can't do anything about that past. What you can do is make sure I eat three meals a day and always have a smile on my face – _I offer helpfully. Seth finally looks at things from the way I see it. This is the only advantage to our mind telepathy right now. He finally understands how annoyed I am now. Seth gets that I am just happy he's back.

_What about your nightmares? I'm back but you keep having them – _he pouts. I roll my wolf eyes at him and form a wolfish grin.

_You'll just have to sleep with me – _I snicker. He doesn't see exactly what I meant.

_Drew, we really should wait – _Seth stresses.

_You perverted little bastard! I meant you would have to sleep with me in bed minus the sex part. You know…to keep the 'scary' dreams away – _I shake my head at him and brush by him.

_Psh, I plan on not letting you leave my sight, let alone sleep another whole six hours alone – _he scoffs.

_Showers? – _I snicker, just picturing it with a laugh.

_Who's got the perverted mind now? I think I can stand fifteen minutes away…maybe – _he laughs. I roll my eyes.

_You said Sue wanted me? You coming? –_ I ask, cocking my head to the side..

_I'll beat you there – _he grins.

_And if you don't? – _I ask, turning this into another of our many bets.

_Maybe I'll just take you up on that shower – _he thinks slyly, making it obvious he's going to win.

_You are so on – _I laugh evilly. We begin our short race. I am just trying to win for the fun of it. It's obvious he going to win. Even if I hadn't let my muscles die while nearly starving myself, Seth would beat me. He's always been faster than me, but I like to think that I'm the better fighter.

_Hmm, I think somebody's a little _too_ hopeful to win – _he smirks, kicking it up a notch. I do as well, pushing my muscles further than they've gone in a long time.

_You just want to think that – _I say, pushing harder than he'd know.

_I made a new nickname for you – _Seth sighs. I risk a look at him who is running with his head high and as close to a smile he can get. – _This is probably my favorite, Dew Drew._

_Ugh, why? – _I complain. New nicknames just haven't seemed to stick since Harry died. Dew Drew…it seems nice and catchy. Thank goodness it isn't anything as bad as Drew-pop.

_Hey, that one was good! Dew Drew is because you cried and it was just morning, when most people don't cry – he points out._

_Gee thanks – _I say sarcastically. The house is nearing up, so I speed up, getting a burst from nowhere. We are nose and nose, but Seth is just teasing. With a bark of laughter, he bounds forward, faster than I thought he could. I jump and tackle him, making us both roll and roll. We reach the house at the same time.

_You play dirty – _Seth grumbles and lies on his back with me pinning him down.

_Never said I wouldn't – _I say cheekily. – _What happens for a tie? _

_What? I so beat you! – _He brags. I give him a knowing look and he back down. – _Can you settle with a date tonight?_

_I would but I wanted to ask you to meet my annoying cousin and his idiot wife – _I say, rolling my eyes.

_Who's the idiot? Seth? I already knew that – _Jacob jumps in, cutting off our conversation.

_Not Seth, but I'm not sure about you – _I think.

_Oh you all had an interesting fight. Can we hear? – _Embry jumps in. I don't respond before I phase out. They can find out on their own. Sadly, I didn't even realize I was still on top of Seth, I just wanted out…and so did he.

I squeal and scramble off Seth who has the same, slightly frightened look. He has his gaze averted; as do I and we both turn around. "Sorry Drew…" Seth laughs, getting over it.

"My fault," I giggle, glancing back at him, expecting Seth to already be in his shorts. The idiot put his shirt on first, so I get a good view of his butt. He doesn't have to know about that… After pulling on my undergarments, I feel his eyes on my back and shift uncomfortably. "Seth…" I warn knowingly. I peek a look and find that, yes, he is in fact staring at me, most likely my butt.

"Hmm?" he asks, sounding as if he was in deep thought. I hold a few giggles in and decide he needs to be taught a little lesson, although, he may end up enjoying it.

Slowly, I bend at the waist and reach for my other shirt that is tied to my lower leg. Taking my time, I turn the shirt inside out and 'pretend' to stumble forward a step or two, vibrating my entire body…and my butt. Seth shifts and clears his throat, making me grin. Finally, I stand up again and put on my shirt. Doing the same thing with my pants as I did my shirt, I grin in satisfaction when I hear Seth's heart speed up like it's being chased. It was a good thing I went back to wearing cute underwear. Today it was…oh my! It was a black thong! I had no clue since I can barely feel them it felt like just a bikini one!

No wonder Seth made few manly grunts when I bent over. My plan didn't go how I expected. Seth was supposed to be extremely uncomfortable, but I forgot that, well, he's a guy. He'd never be uncomfortable…he's just lustful.

Once my pants are on, I turn around and make an effort not to blush. "Appreciate that little show?" I ask cockily.

"You love too much what effect you have on me," he quotes myself. I just shrug and skip to his side.

"Stare at my ass all you want, you'll be kissing it after Sue's finished with you," I smirk as we step through the back door. Seth stiffens in the memory and takes a deep breath. I grin mischievously as Sue and I lock eyes. He's never going to leave after this…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next one should be up by...Wednesday? I could do Monday if you review! Please comment and follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Dirty Dreams and Meeting Schemes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

"Do you all want some food? I made eggs, bacon…" Sue trails off. She looks from my shirt, to Seth's, to my pants and back up to Seth and my face. Sue just stares until the skillet drops from her hand. Thankfully, my fast reflexes catch the skillet, and more importantly the food, before they hit the ground. Glancing up at Sue, I find she has a look of horror and slight disgust.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Seth asks worriedly. She shakes her head repeatedly before walking to the couch in a zombie like motion. Her head falls into her hands. "Mom? You are really freaking me out."

I smack him on the shirt and sit next to Sue. I whisper so low only Seth can hear. "She thinks we had sex because some idiot decided to get outfits that say so," I hiss.

"How could you two? I told you twice now that you must wait for marriage! There is a reason!" she cries, standing up.

"Mom, calm down," Seth begins to say.

"Seth, not only is it wrong, but it messes you up! Sex isn't just physical," Sue stresses. "You get an emotional side that comes with it, especially the girl. Once you do get married, it won't be as…special and studies show it's much more likely for a divorce if you don't wait! Why can't you two listen?"

"Mom! The shirts are a joke!" Seth laughs. Of course he'd find this hilarious. "I got it for her, but it doesn't mean _anything!"_

"Trust me, he won't come even close, I'd know," I mutter in annoyance. Sue looks between us trying to tell if we are saying the truth.

"If you don't believe us, as Leah. We can't hide it from the pack," Seth says.

"Drew, you wouldn't lie to me right?" Sue asks in anger.

"Oh no, I totally would, but I'm not now," I say truthfully, getting a laugh out of her. It seems to calm her down enough to breathe calmly.

"Seth, that was not a funny joke! And look at what Drew is wearing! I hope you aren't going into public like that," Sue shakes her head. The older generation will never understand fashion.

"Can we get to the exciting part? Let's see the punishments! You know, I could go for a massage!" I squeal with laughter, glaring at Seth.

"I'd end up breaking you. You can't listen unless you eat something," Seth sternly says, making me a plate.

"But I'm not even hungry," I explain, but get up and follow him to the kitchen.

"You have to eat. Your stomach has shrunken itself, which is not good, especially for werewolves," Seth says, putting a heaping pound of eggs on my plate. I eye it suspiciously as he tops it off with bacon.

"You can't make her go back to normal all at once. She's half human, so eventually, she _will_ throw up," Sue calls from the laundry room. I nod my head furiously. He sighs and pulls out two forks and begins to help me with it.

"Drew, you are going to eat more than normal, though," he hisses. I roll my eyes and agree silently. After eating what I usually eat, I shove in even more. When it starts tasting like cardboard, it becomes hard to chew. Seth even refilled the plate seven times and Sue cooked another set after the second and fifth. We shared eight full sized helpings, but Seth was holding back because he got a little more after I shoved it away and sat on the couch.

I call to him, "Thanks a lot, idiot. I'm going to have a stomach ache for the entire day now!"

"Sorry, babe," he calls with a full mouth. He obviously isn't that tired. I yawn and turn on their television. "Since when did you watch TV?"

"Since you weren't there to tell me the weather," I groan. I may be a werewolf, but it still hurts. It's that feeling that makes you want to curl up in a ball and stay there forever. It reminds me of when I used to have the monthly cycles, which always brought pain. "I'm going to take a nap in your room. I didn't sleep much," I admit, "but tell me your punishments after you get done!"

"I'm glad you find enjoyment in that," he mutters. I fall on his bed, which still smells nothing like him. When sleep doesn't find me, I decide maybe I will watch. I tip toe down the hallway since it's already started and I heard my name.

"-Seth! Thanks to you, Drew is sick from eating about half of what she used to eat. Do you know how much I'd hear her sobs coming from your room? Her nightmares barely lessened when she came her just to have you smell from your bed! If you ever think of doing this again," Sue yells.

"I know, Mom! I had no idea that things would get this bad! It wasn't my entire fault! Sam ordered-" Seth croaks, tears most likely streaming down his face.

"Sam was trying to protect her. What you did to her was unthinkable. Nobody should hold the power over somebody like that, but you somehow do. You can't just leave like that, not without an explanation. If you had just talked to her every few days, she would have been fine," Sue interrupts. These are just the same thoughts Seth had thought earlier.

"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, I promise," Seth stresses.

"You had me worried sick! Do you have any idea how much make up work you have? I can't believe you would run away like that! Care to explain why?" Sue says, probably engulfing him in a huge hug.

"Promise not to say a word to Drew. I don't want her feel any worse for what I said to her," he sighs. This catches my attention.

"Which was horrible in itself. I thought we raised you better," she shakes her head. Sue's not giving Seth any credit. He tries so hard. It's just plain adorable how he opens doors for me and takes my books to class. He'd probably feed me if I asked him to.

"I know, I'm sorry. She'll never know how bad I feel about it…that is why I ran. At first, it was because I was just mad at her, even though she didn't really say anything back. After I ran for a week, I heard what was happening to her. I couldn't believe I was so stupid. I couldn't believe I didn't feel the effect either. Obviously, I was messed up, but it was different. I couldn't…couldn't face Drew knowing I did that to her," he says, sniffing a bit. I am guessing he has started crying. More than ever I want to comfort him and I can't.

"You had to have known it would just have gotten worse," his mother says confused.

"Yes. By the time I realized it Sam had ordered me away. I spent a good amount of time beating myself up. Who would have thought Drew, of all people, is so…dependent upon me," he murmurs in awe. He didn't mean it in a needy way. Seth is taking pride in it.

"That's what love is, Seth. You are supposed to be there for her when she needs it. It really messes them up if you aren't and they count on only you to be there for them. Look at where she went!" Sue comforts her child.

"That's the only good thing about this. She finally made peace with her mother," he sighs. "Are you going to punish me now or…" he trails off, probably glancing to the hallway leading to his room.

"It affected Drew more than anybody. She should give you your punishment, but since she's too nice to do so, I'll give you one. First off, dishes for a month since you missed an entire one. Second, you have to cater to Drew's every need since you nearly killed her for the last month," Sue says pointedly before standing up.

"And how am I supposed to do that if she never complains or ask me of anything?" he whines.

"Ask her," Sue sighs. The kitchen sink turns on and a refrigerator door shuts. "You can start by giving her that massage…oh and Seth?"

"Yes?" he asks, a lot closer to where I'm standing. I back up silently so if he begins again, I'll have time to slip back into his bed.

"That shirt wasn't some…sign right?" she asks awkwardly. It takes me a lot of effort not to giggle.

"Mom," he groans.

"I just want to know! You are using protection right? Does she even need it? It's still wise of you to use it," she says. Sue probably worries about any and everything possible.

"Mom!" Seth yells in frustration.

"I don't approve, but you are both so young! You are both 16! Wow you are so much older!" Sue exclaims. It's hard to believe we'll be sophomores next year.

"Alright! We are virgins, Mother, and we are staying that until we get married! Happy?" Seth screams before turning his back and marching down the hallway. Sue sighs in relief as I jump into bed and make it look realistic.

Seth settles on the side of the bed by my waist, sitting up straight. His hand draws circles on my cheek. "My delicate Drew…" he mumbles, making my heart jump. He stiffens; did he notice that? "Drew…?"

How to play this out? He wouldn't believe that I somehow woke at his slight touch. I could fess up…or I could feed his ego. He's going to enjoy this one. "Seth," I moan, drawing out his name. If he believes I'm having a dirty dream of him, then it would make sense for my heart to be jumping around.

"Yes?" he asks. Evidently, he isn't getting at what I'm playing.

If he ever finds out I was awake...it'd be so embarrassing. "Mm-hmm…" I moan in pretend pleasure. Seth puts a hand over mine, comforting me. Does he think I'm having a nightmare? I guess I'm not as good of an actress as I thought. At least he knows I'm not awake.

"Drew?" he asks. Scratch that, he thinks I'm awake. I roll my eyes mentally before I squeeze tightly on his hand.

"More…ohm mm," I moan in a sexy voice. "Yess…Seth, oh Seth!" I feel like a complete idiot. Who would ever buy this crap? I've never fucked, so why would I think I could pretend to be having a dream of it? Seth cracks up next to me. Well…he's never either.

"What would…" Seth ponders but stops himself short before getting up and locking the door. What is innocent little Seth going to do? I hear a camera turn on…he's videoing this on his phone? Am I going to have to continue? Seth leans next to my ear and whispers, "Drew," drawing out my name. I will have to delete this later.

I claw at my face, which is in a soundless moan, and lick my lips. I am going to kill him. "Seth…baby, baby…yeah!" I squeal. I will personally bite out his throat. Seth finally burst out in laughter loudly. Good, now there's an excuse.

He runs a hand down the side of my body, encouraging me to go on. "Seth…Seth…you fucking idiot! I will personally cut your balls off and put them in a meat grinder if you do this fucking shit again!" I yell while marching on the bed to a surprised and horror shocked Seth.

He tries to hide the phone so I punch him in the gut. He takes it without even a wince. "You asked for it," I offer, pulling back my leg.

"Wait what? No Drew-ahh!" Seth screams, falling face first on the bed. I suppose it really does hurt when a werewolf and soccer player kicks a guy in their soft spot. In the process on grabbing there, he dropped his phone to the floor. It is still videoing so I aim it on him.

Seth is now in fetal position and biting his lip hard. After he holds his breath for a while, I begin to worry and lay a hand on his shoulder. He screams in pain and rolls over, inevitably falling to the floor in the process. "Oh Seth," I sigh.

"Ice…pack…" he says through clenched teeth. I cock a hip to the side and look at him.

"Really?" I smirk. He nods his head shakily and squeezes his eyes shut with a groan. "Wimp," I mutter before going into the kitchen. "Mrs. Clearwater, could I have a plastic bag?"

"Sure, what for?" she asks cheerily with a smile. She hands me the bag and I smile mischievously. "What did you do…?"

"I may have 'accidentally' kicked Seth down there," I say, drawing the figure out in the air. This causes Sue to nearly choke on her water. She's always laughed at the way I am so open about these things.

"And by accidentally you mean…?" she asks. I fill the bag with ice and smirk.

"As in he had an embarrassing video of me and I wanted it," I laugh.

"Can I see it?" she asks, wanting to know what's so bad about this.

"NO! I, uh, it's just…" I trail off, unsure of how to answer.

"We can go with you already deleted it," Sue says, going back to her book on the couch with a grim expression. I walk into Seth's room to find him in the same position. Tapping him on the shoulder, I am unsure of what to do about the ice pack. Seth seems to not be holding his breath from pain. I am taking that as a good sign. After ignoring my second tap on the shoulder, I just decide to place it there for the little wimp. His eyes fly open and he sighs after a few seconds.

"This will make for a good video," I mutter, still filming him.

"Can't believe you would do that to your own boyfriend," he mutters and I help him sit against his bed, finally shutting off the video.

"Hey, you started it!" I say like a six-year-old.

"Don't yell," he cringes and lies his head on my shoulder.

"So it hurts that bad, huh? I've always wondered," I muse with a slight giggle. He looks at me with the funniest expression. It's a mix of amusement and pride.

"Only for some," he winks…AKA only for the longer guys.

"TMI," I laugh. He shrugs and closes his eyes again.

"You asked. I can't tell if it helped or not that we are werewolves. You kicked me harder than any girl ever could – _or would_ you sick girl – think of doing, but I'm healing faster…nope, I don't think I like it," he decides. I do feel slightly guilty.

"Sorry baby," I say, kissing his cheek. "Let's get you in the bed." He nods and I do most of the heavy lifting to get him on the bed since he is barely able to walk.

"I think I like that nickname best," he groans, finally falling on the bed. I heave a sigh and look at him in confusion.

"What nickname?" I ask.

"Baby," he says, opening his eyes. I smile wide. That is definitely my favorite.

"You are so utterly cheesy it's cute," I say, shoving his shoulder. Slowly and carefully, I climb over him to the side against the wall.

"And the sad part is I was thinking about giving you that massage," he mumbles with a smirk. My face drops in sadness. I really wanted that massage. "Can you settle for your feet?"

"Seth, you are probably the nicest person alive! You are in pain, I should be giving you a massage," I force out, somehow refusing it. If he thinks I am selfish, then I am going to prove that I can change.

"Any distraction would be good about now," Seth breathes, shifting the ice between his thighs. I wink at him and crawl back so I am right beside him. When I am inches from his lips, he mutters a few words. "Isn't it crazy? We are so lust filled that even in pain, all we want is each other."

"I think it's endearing," I pout. "It's just being a teenage."

"Well I don't want it to stop," Seth says, ending my pouting moment by connecting our lips together. This is different than the kiss we shared at the wedding. That was in haste and desperation and was a simple kiss. This is nothing of the sort.

I move my lip so slowly against his, just enjoying the fact that it's happening. My head is spinning too much to want anything more than this. He tastes like the Seth I remember. There is a slight saltiness to it, mixed with what his smell would taste like. He moves his hand to pull my head against his harder.

I lean into it. At first, we were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Now I have my entire upper body leaned in front of him. I reach across his lap and rest a hand on his upper thigh. This causes him to bite down in pain, therefore biting on my own lip.

We retract back quickly, both in slight pain. "Damn, we just can't get a break," I mutter, touching my lip. There is a fair amount of blood.

"Tell me about it. Sorry," he says motioning to my lip. I shrug and lick away the blood, which is nearly gone now. "You said something earlier about meeting up with somebody?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah it's my cousin. He's twenty and thinks he knows everything. You've met him. His name is-," I begin, but Seth jumps in.

"Sam…I remember him. He's the guy who wouldn't stop saying we liked each other three years ago," Seth nods. How does he remember that?

"That's the one and he's bringing his lovely wife Susan," I mutter in disgust. She used to be the biggest slut until she met Sam. After they dated for a year, she got pregnant. They got married and have had a bumpy relationship for the past two years.

"I remember now," he says quietly.

"My distraction wasn't good enough?" I say, mocking a pout. He smiles weakly.

"Sorry babe," he sighs. I smile to myself. That's a nickname I like.

"Well, I need some more sleep. Hope you don't mind if I change…" I mumble, not waiting for an answer. I quickly strip off my pants and shirt before curling up at his side. My butt is against his right leg and, once again, I forgot I am wearing a thong. Sometimes, I worry I am being too open and slightly slutty, but it's just Seth. It doesn't matter…well to me.

"Not at all," he mumbles, throwing my clothes somewhere, obviously not want them on me. I grin to myself. Yes, I love the effect I have on him. What is it with guys and butts? They aren't all that cute. Although…I used to think baseball pants particularly make guys butts look great. Seth used to play baseball, but then he settled on soccer. Maybe we could find his old pictures…

No, Seth looked hot enough in his soccer uniform as it is. Hell, even just his casual outfits are a sight to see…imagine if he'd dress up! He spends so much time carefully planning his outfits to perfection and it's worth it.

What am I doing? No! I don't do this! I am the tomboy of the school! I am on the soccer team! I am not the girl who imagines her boyfriend in different hot outfits! Actually…just two months ago, I would have said I'm the girl who doesn't even glance at guys, let alone date one.

"This…is going to be hard," Seth mumbles, pulling the cover over my butt. His hand lies across my stomach and waist. I can't help but notice how small and ugly it is. Never have I been self-conscious. Now, it's all so true. I wish there was just a magic trick to reverse it all. Seth gives me a reason to look good and be healthy. Gosh! Does every freaking thing lead back to Seth in my life?

Maybe it really does. There are few things I care about and most Seth has brought upon me. He got me to join soccer, he brought my mother and I together, he brought me Harry and Sue, and he brought himself, which is a huge section in itself. Mostly, he's brought me happiness. The only thing he didn't bring me is the pack and school, which he's in both.

My mind is far from sleep. It keeps wandering back to the fact that we never got to finish kissing. I sigh heavily and sit back up. Seth looks as if he'd been staring at me the entire time protectively. "Can't sleep?" he asks. I nod my head.

"I don't want to right now. We should go get lunch," I say, standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait!" he yells. I look back at him and his eyes are wide and humorous. "As much as I enjoy your outfit you have on, which is a lot, my mom may not appreciate it." I feel the blush creep on to my cheeks as I look for my clothes.

"Where did you throw them?" I sigh, giving up. A crooked smile appears on his face and he looks in his tall bookshelf. "You want me, shortest wolf ever heard of, to reach that?"

"No, I was hoping you had to climb," he admits. Seth is more perverted at times than others.

"Seth, how desperate are you? Do you really have to drool over me more?" I say, ignoring his protests. I begin the climb and reach the top quickly. Before I jump down, I spin so he doesn't see anything…

"Front's just as good as the back," Seth catcalls. I open my mouth in mock hurt and glance at my chest. Like that's anything to see while I'm a stick and bone. I roll my eyes and slip on the clothes.

"Think you can stand, cause I can kick you again," I threaten with a smirk. Seth's eyes narrow and try to tell if I would. "You got to get up if we want to go to the Cullen house before dinner."

"Then help me. Still can't believe you'd do that," he mumbles. I walk to him and yank on his hand, which gets him up. His face twists in concentration but Seth keeps his balance. Seth grabs the ice pack before it can fall and holds it on the spot.

"Hope I didn't damage anything permanently," I say, smacking him on the back as I pass through his doorway into the kitchen for some lunch. He coughs and slowly follows me. I hurry and make us each three hot dogs. After I finish, I set them on the table where Seth is sitting and sit beside him. He doesn't touch his food. "I'm not that bad of a cook!"

"Yeah but you do know how to kick. If I eat anything I think I'll throw up," he whines. I sigh irritably.

"Shouldn't it be gone by now? It's been almost thirty minutes," I say with a mouth full of food. He smirks and leans back in his chair.

"Pains gone, but nausea still there, thank you very much," he says. His mom left to go somewhere with Charlie a few minutes ago, so I begin blaring some music. Seth sifts through my songs until he finds one he likes. Our tastes are a lot alike.

"Are you going to actually make up your missing work since we get out of school next week?" I ask, finishing off a fifth hot dog and getting up.

"I'm not sure. You know, I was kind of hoping my super smart girlfriend could help me…" he says, jutting out his lower lip and giving me the puppy eyes. Why does he do this to me? I really don't want to help him for revenge…but he looks so helpless!

"Ugh! Maybe, just stop looking at me like that!" I exclaim pulling him to his feet. An idea pops into my head and a smile spreads across my face.

"Sure…" he winks at me and we walk outside. After he takes off his shirt, I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his back. "Is this your way of asking to ride again? It's completely unsafe…"

"Please!" I beg like a child wanting to ride a pony. He laughs and nods his head. I turn around in courtesy while he phases. A wolf nose against my back startles me. "Seth!" I squeal. I rush to his side, running a hand along his thick fur in the process. Quickly, I jump on his back and he's off. The forest turns to a blur in every bound he takes. My laugh is lost in the wind. Jacob joins at our side and he seems to be surprised at our little ride. Then, Jacob sprints forward and so does Seth. I think I've found myself in the middle of a race. Of course, by the time we get there, Seth looses. Jacob is stronger and bigger, meaning he can use his muscles to get large bounds. There are few who can beat him, but I'd bet Leah could give him a run for his money. In fact, she could probably beat him. Seth and Leah both exceed in talents and I think it runs in the family. Leah is extremely fast and Seth has even better hearing than all of us. I take that back. Jacob is extremely strong and Jared has amazing eyesight, both better than ours. It's not a huge deal, but something Seth likes to point out a lot.

I climb off Seth and wait by a tree for them to change. "Man I got you good," Jacob laughs loudly.

"No way! You cheated!" Seth points out. Seth hates admitting defeat.

"Did not! It didn't help that you had Drew on your back though," Jake says, ruffling Seth hair. I join by their sides and take Seth hand. He may not know it, but he gets grumpy when he looses.

"It's fun," I admit with a shrug.

"Fun enough to give you sex hair, huh?" Jake asks with a wink. I quickly brush my hair down the best I can. "Bet Seth knows a lot about that!"

"'Least I don't have to wait fifteen years," Seth says with a smile.

"She'll be fully grown in four years, which, if I know anything about Seth, and I do, will be before he takes the guts to marry you, Drew," Jake grins. I laugh along with him, but Seth doesn't find it as funny. I'm going to have to wait…five years before we'll have sex. Of course, I want marriage as well, but the teenager side of me wants the sex that comes with it. In five years, it won't look like he knocked me up and wants to marry me because of it. Any sooner and it would…but it doesn't matter what everybody else thinks to me. It would mean the same thing either way. I never really thought that we could get married before that. Obviously, not in the immediate future…we are only sixteen. That doesn't mean we have to wait until we are twenty-one.

"Bella and Edward got married when he was technically seventeen. Age doesn't matter," Seth points out.

"Yep, but it will to you. Hell, most of us were scared you never would since you don't age and technically Drew's fifteen. Guess we'll have to wait and see," Jake winks before walking up the steps and through the door. I squeeze Seth's hand and he squeezes back.

"Don't listen to Jake," I begin, but he already started speaking.

"Am I that predictable?" he asks.

"No," I say, trying to make it convincible. Seth can be predictable sometimes, but he does other things too, like when he left on a whim.

"When did you think I would?" he asks, slowing our pace.

"I don't know. Are you asking…when I expect it? Because-" I begin.

"No, when did you think _I _would?" Seth asks. I look at him to find he's already looking at me, making my heart speed.

"Umm…well I thought you would wait until we'd be about twenty-one, to be honest. Just because I guessed a while doesn't mean you are predictable. I mean, you could think like me and think that, since we won't ever reach that age until we stop phasing, it doesn't matter if we wait long. Obviously, we are still so young, but I just don't think waiting that long is required because normally you wait to see if you are the right ones for each other but we already know that and-" I ramble on and on until he pecks me on my lips to shut me up…very creative.

"Drew, calm down and breathe," Seth says with a smile. His smile sets my nerves to peace. I can get a little wound up when talking about stuff like that.

"Sorry," I chuckle sheepishly. "You aren't predictable, Seth, okay? Just because Jake and the guys think that doesn't mean you have to do that." _It means you could do the opposite._

"I just…you know have not really thought about that stuff," he admits and we start walking again.

"It'll come when it comes. We should probably focus on getting my mother to accept you again," I sigh.

"I almost forgot about that," he laughs. I wrap my other hand around his arm and lean into him supportively. He opens the door for me and we walk in together.

"Renesmee, guess who's here!" I call to a seemingly empty house. I hear a few whispers come from upstairs but can't make out what they are saying.

"What are you hiding from us?" Seth calls. I look at him questionably. "Edward said, 'Be quiet, Drew and Seth are here.' They were talking so low it's amazing I could hear them…" Suddenly, Alice speeds down the stairs with Renesmee behind her.

"We aren't hiding anything," Nessie smiles and gives Seth a huge hug. "Why were you gone so long?"

"It's a long story," Seth sighs, tired of explaining why. I motion for Alice to follow me upstairs while Seth and Nessie talk. The rest of the group has cleared out. Bella and Edward are at the piano; Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are off hunting it seems. Carlisle is at work and Esme is somewhere unknown. Jacob walks over to us.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"What was what about?" she grins.

"Come on Alice. Seth heard that you are hiding something. What's going on?" I look between the two. Surely Jake can't hide something from us for that long. We are in a pack.

"It doesn't concern you at the moment, Drew," Jake says seriously. His glare frightens me a bit.

"Lighten up Jacob! Drew, it's a little surprise for everybody. Well...mostly you. You don't want it to be ruined, right?" she asks, taking my hands and pulling me down into the kitchen.

"I guess not…you promise it's not anything important?" I ask worriedly. That is the last thing I need right now. She begins fixing food on the stove for some reason. "What are you doing?"

"Jake was hungry and you could use a hamburger. Honestly Drew, I thought you'd be better once Seth came back. It's going to take time, I suppose," she complains. Alice loves to dress people. She's been having trouble trying to make my outfits work. I had spent a lot of time here. "You are about to be introduced into the rich life. Not that there was a problem before, but you had so little clothes. We must go shopping soon!"

"Ugh! Can't you just find me something pretty to wear?" I sigh. When the hamburger she's grilling begins to catch fire, I decide I'd better take over. "Let me do this, you'll kill both of us."

"Will not…okay you are right. I have never had much experience in the kitchen. When are you free?" she asks.

"Not tonight. I have school all of next week. Maybe…Saturday?" I offer. She grins and I am guessing it is part of her silly plan.

"Sounds perfect. Are you excited to be a sophomore next year?" she asks, changing the topic. She always bounces around, never stopping for a breather.

"Not really. I wish I could just be a senior. High school is so…drab," I explain. It's not that I hate high school. It's just that the sooner I graduate, the sooner I can be with Seth. What I really want is to travel a lot, but I guess that can't really happen if Sam has his patrol all the time.

"Trust me, I've gone through senior year plenty of times. It's nothing too special, although, Emmett always seems to enjoy the senior pranks," she muses. I laugh, of course he would. Emmett has the mind of a teenager.

"You all should be graduating this year. Will you have to move on then?" I ask, thinking of Jake feeling the pain I went through. He'd feel it even more.

"Hmm…I don't know. Probably not since Charlie would flip. Jake!" she calls. "Seth! Drew made food!"

They come running in and Renesmee skips behind them. Any healthy werewolf could probably eat forever if they wanted. Seth and Jake down one in two full bites. Alice and I gape at them as Nessie giggles. Slowly, I eat two by the time they finish three each.

"I have no clue how Emily can manage to feed everyone when they come over," Alice sniffs. Nessie puts a hand to Jake's face and he grins.

"Seth, Drew, Nessie wants to challenge you all to her little game. We can play two on two," Jake offers.

"Game?" I ask.

"Nessie, run upstairs and change into hunting clothes," Alice speaks. When Renesmee is gone, she whispers quietly, "Jake and Nessie made up a game. It's to help her feed on only animal blood. The point is to see who can catch the largest animal in a certain range. It's been working well."

My jaw falls open. How could they let her kill somebody? "As in she drank human blood before?" They nod. "As in she's killed an innocent human?"

"No!" Alice shrieks. "We would never! We would get bags of blood from Carlisle who gets it from blood drives at the hospital." Laughing, Alice walks out the door with a wave, most likely going to catch up with Jasper.

"Most of them don't like hunting with Nessie. Bella or Edward normally does, but they let me most of the time," Jake says before Nessie jumps down the stairs. She probably takes too long to dilly-dally while she hunts. They have also said she's a bit slower and weaker than them. "You ready?" She nods her head and we follow them out. After we phase, Seth and I run after Jake and Nessie in search of prey. It doesn't take long for Nessie to get one. It's a small deer in which she looks disappointed but drinks it anyway. Then a movement catches my eye. Before I can react, Seth steals my prey, a mountain lion, and begins chomping down on it.

_That was so mine, Seth – _I growl.

_No way. I heard it first, Drew – _he argues.

_Seth, I saw it first – _I think. He barks a laugh while I run ahead and find a large buck. It's an eight point. I take it down and eat it quicker than Seth finishes his lion. – _And that's how you do it, slow poke._

_Please, check out what Nessie got – _Jake beams with pride. We run over and find she is standing over a large grizzly bear.

_How can a little darling like that take down something so menacing? – _I ask in disbelief. She just finished draining it of blood.

Her voice chimes, "Top that!" Her giggling sounds like bells and it is absolutely adorable. Jake puts on a wolfish grin before taking off again.

_You can catch three animals. We'll add them up at the end. Remember you two are on a team – _Jacob thinks as he takes down a large deer.

_You heard him! Find me a grizzly bear – _I think to Seth.

We both sprint off side by side, both trying to beat each other to nowhere. Every once in a while, we see smaller rabbits and what not, but they are too small. Eventually, we come upon a grizzly bear.

_Call it – _I think to Seth.

_No, I've got it – _he thinks. Awe, he's trying to be sweet and get it for me. Not going to happen.

_How about I take it? – _Jake asks as he jumps toward the bear. Without even thinking, I tackle him mid-air.

_Seth, dammit, go get the bear – _I think. A flash of red appears on the rock Jake came from. Before she can get the bear, Seth jumps on it, sending the bear and himself tumbling over the hill. Jake snips at my leg and I clamp on his back leg while kicking out his front.

_Who taught you how to fight? You play dirty, kid – _Jake snarls, standing up in defeat.

_Paul – _I smirk.

_If you ever want to learn some real moves, come to me. You may get by with those, but the two combined are just crazy – _Jake grins with pride. We wander by the hill the two plummeted down. Seth comes up with a large grin and meat flesh in his fur.

_Did anybody ever tell you that crashing into a tree isn't the best feeling ever? – _Seth thinks to me.

_I've had my fair share – _I laugh as he joins my side. Without another word, we are off to find another catch. By the end of the game, I got two more mountain lions while Seth got an elk. Jake got a small deer and a buck and a mountain lion. Nessie found herself another grizzly bear somehow. We add up the scores back in the living room.

"You said you got that grizzly bear that I had?" Jake asks Seth. Seth grins at me before nodding his head. We truly are a perfect team! "The scores are…Nessie and I got 13.5 and Drew and Seth got a 14.5. Sorry squirt, we lost." Renesmee pouts and puts a hand on my face. She shows me a picture of us all hunting, asking for a rematch.

"Maybe some other time. Seth and I have to meet up with some family," I sigh sadly.

"Soon!" she speaks.

"Yes, soon," I laugh. Maybe Alice and I can take her on our 'fun' shopping trip next weekend. It sure would make it more bearable.

"You ready?" Seth asks. I nod my head. "I'll see you later, Renesmee." She jumps in his arms and hugs him tight. She shows him something in his mind. "No, I promise I won't go away again." She smiles at that. Seth kisses her on her forehead before setting her down. Jake is smiling happily at Nessie. I used to hate it when any of the guys imprinted, but not anymore. Now, I can see that it does in fact change the person, but for the better. Jake used to be so grumpy and now he's found something to smile for. He is visibly a better person. "Bye Edward! Bye Bella!"

Imprinting didn't affect Seth as much as it did me. He has always been a caring and happy person. For some people, optimists get on their nerves, but he's always brought my spirits up. Seth is just so pure and such a boy! Thinking about it, I don't know if I'll ever be able to have sex with him and take away his innocence and purity. Edward and I had a heartfelt talk once when Seth was away.

* * *

><p><em>"How are you doing Drew?" Edward asks, setting me down a cup of hot chocolate. I wrap my hands around the warm object and give him a half-hearted smile.<em>

_"The same. The guys said he phased out for nearly a day today. I wonder what he was doing?" I mumble, staring out their window into the rain. _

_"I've been in Seth's situation. He knows what's happening to you. Seth probably is being slowly eaten away with guilt. He wants so badly to come home even though he just can't," Edward mumbles, staring at Bella's face as she reads a book to Nessie. _

_I sigh, "How? He can come home. There's nothing stopping him. He just doesn't want to." At the moment, I am extremely annoyed with Seth._

_"I left Bella, thinking it was in her protection. It caused her to nearly be killed if it wasn't for Jacob. Seth could be along those lines," he says. I keep my eyes trained on the window._

_"I just don't get why. He's never been so…rude. That's the closest he's ever been. And even in his mind. It wasn't like he was lying, he really thought those thing," I sigh, taking a sip of the hot drink. It burns my throat but I jug it anyway._

_"He has one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever heard. You're lucky to share his thoughts," Edwards decides. I look at him in surprise._

_"You think that?" I whisper in amazement. _

_"I've heard thousands of minds. Seth easily makes the top few," Edwards says as a smile tugs at his lips. Even in my mood, I grin. Of all people, I got to be paired with Seth Clearwater forever. Seth, the kid whom Edward says is basically a perfect boy. _

_"It's so unfair for him. He's stuck with me. I've never understood how these imprinting things work. It's good for one and then sucks for the other," I mutter._

_"I think it pairs you with your…soul mate. It's kind of like when vampires mate. It locks you in forever, but it's not being held prisoner to either. It's your best friend and mate all in one. Suddenly, time and age doesn't matter as long as you have them," Edward says, standing from the counter. Time doesn't matter…I'd end up waiting one hundred years for him to come back and embrace him with happiness anyway. It's not that you won't give up on them, it's that you can't. If you do, then you just gave up on the life you have._

* * *

><p>Edward claimed he had one of the purest minds ever. Surely, he's never seen Seth around me much because some of his comments just hint at the dirty thoughts lurking behind his skull. Maybe it's just that everybody has those thoughts, I sure do, but that's not the only thoughts ever on his mind. He wants more than just physical attraction. I really wish I could think like that and maybe I do, but not as much as Seth. It's like he only has to deal with being a teenager half the time. Will we ever grow out of those immature thoughts or will we be stuck like this forever? I want to mature and have kids and other things later in life. Surely we'll grow out of it.<p>

"Drew, you look pretty, where are you going?" Leah's voice snaps me to attention. "On a date with my brother?"

"Shut the door!" I laugh. She does and comes further into Seth's room. I am only in my undergarments and choosing between two outfits. My make is already done and my hair is curled and flowing down. "Not exactly. My cousin, Sam, and his wife are meeting Seth and I to 'catch up'. AKA – time to banter back and forth about whom is better than the other. We are going somewhere fancy, their treat, and I can't decide which one to wear."

Leah looks between the two outfits. Finally she holds up the black peplum dress with a slit front and cap sleeves. It goes down to mid-thigh and it compliments my curves. "Seth mentioned this before. He said you modeled it a while back and he couldn't keep his eyes off you," she shrugs. I look at her as if she's gone insane.

"He told you that?" I laugh.

"No, he thought it though. I know, it grossed me out too," she says, crunching her nose in disgust. I roll my eyes and put on some earrings. As I am putting on my shoes, Leah looks me over one last time. "Whoever your cousin is, this will show him who's the winner," she says, disappearing with a wink.

"Where are you going?" I call.

"Fixing up my idiot brother," she says, pulling Seth back into his room. She has hind blind folded. "Let's get to work on this hair…" After she messes up the slicked back hair, much to my pleasure, she fixes his shirt by unbuttoning the top two. "Honestly, Seth, you looked like you were going to a wedding. If Drew is wearing a peplum dress, it's not that fancy."

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't understand Italian names," he defends himself. I laugh and look at the time. They are supposed to be picking us up in five minutes.

"Done," she announces. "Have fun…" At that, she walks out the door.

"Can I look now?" he complains.

"Nope, you need one last finishing touch. Make-up," I grin. His face is priceless.

"No way!" he says defiantly.

"It's just a little lip-stick," I say in my defense. He gets a confused look until I kiss him on his lips, putting a red lip line on his mouth.

"I think I could go for a little more…" Seth says, reaching out for me. I laugh into the kiss. He pulls me against him and I move my lips in sink with his. A loud car horn beeping causes me to bite on his lip in surprise. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, darn, come here, your mom will kill us if you go out like that," I say, pulling a stumbling Seth into the bathroom.

"What? Can't this be my way of showing off my beautiful date?" Seth says with a grin. I take a washcloth and dab at his lips.

"You haven't even seen me yet you say I'm beautiful," I point out. It takes some scrubbing, but the red color finally rubs off. I begin reapplying mine.

"Drew, you are always beautiful," he says, his arms searching to find me. Quickly, I slip on my bracelet and pull him into his room before untying the blindfold. When he focuses on me, his eyes have a hard time making it up to my face. A blush creeps on both of our faces. Seth clears his throat, "Uh-hm, you look stunning Drew."

"Really?" I smile, glancing down. My heels make it so I am almost as tall as him. It's the perfect combination. "You look pretty hot yourself," I mutter, a hand going through his hair. I am about to lean in for a kiss when an impatient horn sounds again.

"How long does she take!?" Susan yells inside the car. I just love my enhanced hearing.

"Tell me about it!" Sam groans. Seth and I take our time walking down the path into their car. "Drew you are looking great. Who is this?"

Sam pulls out with a hurry. "This is my boyfriend, Seth. I told you I was bringing him when I texted you," I say, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Nice to meet you. We are picking up Tori and Sydney. You remember them right?" Sam says, glancing back in the mirror at us.

"Yes, they are my cousins, idiot," I say, actually rolling my eyes this time.

"I just didn't know what with your little family interaction," he says, glancing at Susan. I resist the urge to kick his seat. "You'll have to double buckle or something."

"Susan, it's so good to see you here," I smile, trying my best to be polite. Seth takes my hand, knowing family drives me insane. He's right.

"Yep. I love your dress, where did you get it?" she asks, staring straight ahead. She mumbles under her breath, "Tacky."

"It's a gift. I love your…outfit," I say, trying to find a complement. Her dress is full with bright, eye-popping colors that don't match at all. She is calling my dress tacky?

"Don't you? If you ever wanted, I could take you shopping and get you something like mine. I know clothes isn't your big talent," she says, layering on even more lipstick.

"I'm fine…I could _never _work your outfits like you do," I say, patting her shoulder. She grins and fluffs her blonde hair. What an airhead! We tried talking Sam out of marrying that whore, but he didn't listen. Everything about her screams a slut. The fact that her dress is two sizes two small and is meant for teenagers is one thing. All of her tights are torn. Her lipstick is way too bright, her hair is dyed bleach blonde and if you took off her make-up, she'd be a totally different person. The only thing sweet about her is her name. When she was hooking, she probably changed it. Yes, she used to be a hooker. In fact, that's how Sam met her.

We pull up at the two girls' house. They come squealing out. Tori 16, but acts like she's 17, meaning she is a horny ass teenager who is as immature as a guy. Sydney is 14 and isn't as bad as Tori. If I had to choose of the two, Sydney is more my type. She is mellow and calm and acts her age, but that's why I can't stand her. All she can think about is guys and why nobody likes her. It's all drama with Sydney and she'll make it up if there is none. Once, she claimed I stole her phone when she dropped it on the floor. Sydney kisses up to Tori like no tomorrow, meaning they always team up against me. Sure, we are nice to each other, but Tori gets jealous…a lot.

They open a door and Tori locks her eyes on Seth face. "Who is this," she says, trying to catch Seth's eyes for a wink. Seth is as oblivious as ever.

"I'm Seth, Drew's date. Nice to meet you two," he says, shaking hands with Sydney and then Tori, who tries to hold on his hand for a bit longer than necessary.

"D…date?" Tori stutters. I nod my head. They are standing awkwardly outside the small car. "Well, I never thought Drew could get a date! Are you like, her other cousin or something?"

"He's my boyfriend, Victoria," I say, calling her by her real name. She hates it more than I hate being called Artemis. "Seth this is Tori and Sydney…my cousins."

"Oh no! There's no room. Tori will just have to sit on Seth's lap," Sydney calls. When she moves, her dress shines bright in my eyes. It's quite distracting. I can remember my fair share of goddy dresses that never complimented me or looked good what so ever. Seth looks at me questionably.

"That's right…" Tori smirks, moving to sit on his lap. Jealousy sparks through me.

"Don't you think I could," I say, 'lightly' shoving her to the side.

"Oh, I only thought since you used to be so…big boned," she says, crinkling her nose distastefully. "Although, somebody must have forgotten to eat. Sweetie, do you need money to buy food? Mother has tons."

"That's funny, I remember Drew always being on the skinny side. If I remember correctly," Seth says, feigning to have bad memory.

"Oh, you are such a joker!" she squeals, shoving his shoulder playfully. She is a good liar; I'll give her that. "How did Drew manage to get somebody so…sexy?" Tori winks and moves to sit back on his lap. Seth coughs, pretending not to hear. You'd think Sam would be grossed out, trying to pick up a guy right in front of him. Nope, he's just talking on his phone while Susan texts some of her friends. I open my door quickly and let Seth scoot over just in time for Tori to plop herself firm on the seat with a discouraged smile. Seth smiles assuredly at me. I sit on his lap with my legs hanging against Tori's, which unnerves her.

Sydney quickly slides in and Sam hangs up the phone. "Hey, girls, did you miss me?" he grins. He pulls off with a jerk, causing Susan to smear her make-up.

"Yes! So much, bubby," Sydney kisses up. She could be awarded for that.

"Mhmm," Tori says, trailing a finger up Seth's arm, making him pretty uncomfortable. I regret bringing him with me for two reasons. I am extremely jealous and poor Seth looks like he wants to puke. The only reason I'm not biting her head off is that Seth looks to hate this as much as me. He's such a caring boyfriend. Tori clears her throat, "So…how did you say you two met? It wasn't at a charity, right?" She knows my mother just married rich. Why is she still making those boring jokes?

"He's been my best friend since I can remember," I snort, leaning back against the window.

"That's a pity. I hear best friends make the worst couples," Sydney sighs, faking a heartfelt look.

"Really? I don't particularly trust information from a fourteen year old," I say rudely and sneer at her.

"Drew…" Seth warns. "She just means we are very close and aren't looking to end it soon." How come he can suddenly just turn on the charm in a snap of the fingers? His dashing smile certainly helps. I've always loved his smile. Tori snorts in distaste as we pull up to the restaurant. We stand in awkward silence as they prepare us a table. Finally, we all sit down and surprise, surprise, Tori sits next to Seth. I sit on his other side and scoot my chair closer.

"So Drew catch us up on a few things. How are you doing in school? In soccer?" Sam asks. Only I can tell he is trying to figure out what he should brag about himself next.

"Straight A's and we lost counties cause this lug was out," I say, jabbing a finger at Seth. Tori gasps in shock.

"Did you get hurt? I always picked you for the jock type. You know, I myself am a cheerleader at Forks," she grins proudly.

"No, things came up. I was away and believe me, I am as far as it gets from be a jock," Seth snorts. He's always hated our school's jocks. They used to be his friends in middle school, and then they started being…well guys. They would treat girls like trash just to get them into bed. Seth just faded away - to my approval.

"What? The crowd too tough to handle?" Sydney asks. What is it? Beat up on Seth and Drew day?

"Sam, Susan, how is things between you two?" I ask, changing the subject. Susan looks at me like she doesn't speak English.

"We are perfect, little bitch. Why do you want to know? Are you accusing us of something?" the real Susan comes out. I knew she was hiding in there somewhere.

"Nope, nope, I'm pretty sure I just asked. Oh! Sam didn't you say you are going into medical school? Where at?" I ask, once again changing the topic.

"Washington State, the college Grandmother picked out for me. She's always loved that school," Sam Moon sighs. Pure hatred runs through me. Of course he gets to go to college where she wants. I hate everything about that little twerp; even the fact that we share the same last name bugs me.

"Sydney, are you going to high school next year?" I ask before the waiter comes to take our orders.

"Duh, we are having an eighth grade formal dance too. It's better than what you all did for your graduation," she says.

"Yes, because it is eighth grade…doesn't really call for a celebration," I mutter.

"I want to hear more about your little boyfriend. Can I hear the details of how it happened? Drew never gets these things so you can't blame my reluctance for not believing that you two are together," Tori says, leaning closer to Seth. That was probably the most sophisticated sentence she will ever speak in her life. Good for her.

"It was a gradual thing. You wouldn't want to know," I say, waving it off. No need delving into my personal life.

"Please, we are all dying to!" Sydney begs.

"Actually only the girls are," Sam mutters.

"Please," Tori says, begging Seth with her eyes. I nudge him in the side, telling him to talk.

"Actually, only your sisters are," Susan mumbles. She hates the girls as much as they hate her. It's a not official understanding, but close enough.

"After we almost kissed at practice, I realized how into her I was. It had just struck me all of a sudden. I tried to blow it off and it didn't work. When one of the guys in the locker room was talking about her, I got jealous. Later that week, I took her to our favorite spot as kids and asked her out. We've been together ever since," Seth says, grinning. I look up at him and take his hand. I've never heard about the guys talking about me part. Since when did that happen?

"I read somewhere that relationships started by jealousy end badly," Tori says with fake sympathy. I am about to slap her in the face when our food arrives.

"Have you all had sex yet?" Susan asks with her face full of spaghetti. I nearly choke on my chicken.

"I hardly think that is any of your concern," I say after swallowing like a lady. Seth takes a sip of his drink and blushes.

"That means no, I assume," Sam gives a pointed look at his overly personal wife.

"Aww, poor thing is sex deprived," Tori says, patting Seth's back. He brushes her hand off and gives her an are-you-sure-you-aren't-crazy look. "I would say I know how that feels but, frankly, I don't!"

"I don't think I needed to hear that, Victoria Moon," Sam says, pushing his plate away.

"It's true. All the guys leaving her room say she's an expert," Sydney brags, pointing down at her own crotch and back up. Do middle school kids seriously make those stupid remarks? I just puked inside my mouth. I know sisters share things together, but that just goes too far.

Tori leans close to Seth's ear and whispers, thinking I can't hear. "Let a real woman show you how it's done sometime…"

"What was that?" I ask loudly clearing my throat. I give her my finest death glare. She looks at me with a slightly abashed face.

"I didn't say anything," she says, regaining her superior look…did anybody ever say how much I hate family?

* * *

><p>"Tori! I've had it. Sorry, but I love my girlfriend and I am not, nor will I ever, even consider kissing you, let alone sleep with you," Seth shouts, standing up from the table quickly. It's amazing it took him this long to do that. Desserts were just on their way.<p>

"I think we'll be leaving now," I say, throwing two twenties on the table for them to keep.

"How are you going to get home?" Sydney asks. I glance over and Tori has red face directed at me.

"We'll walk," I offer. I bend down next to Sydney and whisper, "Don't ever be like your sister!" Then I go next to Sam. "Thank you for that very detailed explanation of how I am barely related to our grandparents. We will certainly have to meet up again…in my next life."

I don't even bother words with Tori or Susan. I throw my napkin on my seat and hook arms with Seth. "Drew, I'm sorry…" Seth says as we storm out of the restaurant.

"No, I'm sorry for bringing you. My family is…" I trail off, not sure exactly how to finish the sentence.

"Unusual, that's for sure…Sydney seemed decent, for now," he laughs. He has only met the light side of her. "Thank you."

"For what, chance to hit it off with my horny cousin? Keep your thanks," I mutter, pulling us into the forest. The moonlight is high above our heads. The rain begins to come, lightly at first, but it is growing.

"For trying. You probably didn't know it, but that was like…like a meeting most boyfriends have to endure while meeting their girlfriend's father. They put pressure on me in an…abstract way, though," Seth laughs as he begins to unbutton his shirt. He is slightly correct, in a way.

"Yes, but Jack will want to do that, I can tell. He doesn't know you a bit," I say, trying and failing at lightening the mood.

"When do they come back?" he asks.

"Mother said a few weeks. I looked at their tickets a few days ago. It's actually just a week. She's most likely trying to catch me sneaking off with you," I say with a laugh and give him a funny face, like we are the rebels of the generation. I slip off my heels. What am I supposed to do with these? Normally, we do our best not to be caught wearing shoes. It complicates it a lot. I suppose I'll just tie them to the elastic string.

"Mom's been wanting me back at the house. Do you care to stay at my place?" he asks, expecting me to say yes. I've always preferred his bed; it's a lot comfier than my hole-filled mattress.

"Who says I want to stay with you tonight?" I tease, cocking my head to the side.

"Who says I'm not dragging you there?" Seth grins, slipping off his own shoes. He'll have to carry them in his mouth. Sucks to suck! He fumbles at his belt, trying to get it undone. Let's just say he's not used to dressing up.

"Rape! Kidnap!" I scream to the woods. He winks and tackles me in a hug.

"You'd be happy if I were to 'rape' you, huh?" Seth laughs vibrate though his entire body. Fingers tickle at my abdomen and I bend over in fits of giggles. By the time he releases me, I am gasping for air.

"Watch those hands," I warn playfully. He winks again and strips off his pants and pulls off the shirt he unbuttoned. I tug at the hem of my dress. Moonlight is a woman's best lighting, but boy does it work well on Seth's abs! A sudden urge to touch them, to kiss them runs through me. I frown at myself.

"What's wrong?" he asks, taking a step on my direction.

I groan and spin in a circle, my hands covering my eyes. When I open them again, the same urge comes through me. "Tori rubbed off on me…for sure," I mumble. It takes all my will power not to just jump in his arms.

"What do you-? Oh…" he says, realization hitting me. Seth glances at his abs then back up at me. "Oh!" he says, more enthusiastic. Without even looking at him, I hear the grin of satisfaction play on his lips.

"Shut up! Hurry up and phase, I'm only giving you a certain amount of time. Then, there's no promises what I will and will not see," I speak, turning my back to him. After a deep sigh, he turns quiet. I can tell he phases because the paws shuffling back and forth along the leaves. The rain is pouring now. It runs down my face and down my chest. I blink it out of my eyes and pull the dress off from the hem up. It gets stuck at my broad shoulders. My stupid body is built like a true female soccer player - broad shoulders, small waist, powerful and large thighs and butt. Nobody can dispute it.

After realizing there's a zipper, I hear a snort from Seth. He sounds like he is choking on something. I turn around and find he's laughing. That turd is laughing at me! I chuck the first thing I can reach – my shoe – at his face! He barely dodges it so it gets stuck in a tree, heels first. Seth barks in approval.

He fetches me my shoe like a dog would a stick while I struggle to reach the zipper. There is no way I'm tearing up this dress. After about five minutes, Seth's voice startles me. "Babe, all you had to do was ask," he says, a smirk audible.

"How did you change so quickly?" I ask, turning around. He's right behind me and puts a hand under my chin, forcing my head up, gazing at the trees.

"That's because I didn't. Eyes up," Seth says, surprisingly calm. A huge blush forms on my face and I turn around slowly.

"I thought I told you, I've already…seen," I say awkwardly as he unzips my dress. I can't help but notice his breath on my neck, making my hair stand on end.

"It's still different," he laughs, brushes my hair back into place. "Done."

"Thanks," I mutter. He places a kiss on my cheek before he backs away. After a few seconds, I'm sure he's phased.

Soon, I unclasp my bra with much struggle. I only hope Seth isn't watching from behind as I slide my panties around my ankles. Quickly, I tie them around my ankle and hook my shoes before I phase.

Many of the guys are here. They are laughing at something. I find out quickly that it was the encounter I had with a naked Seth.

_Yeah, yeah, I know. Hilarious – _I laugh along with them. Paul and Jared are the ones who can't get over it. It doesn't help that they get my input as well.

_At least they aren't prudes like somebody – _Quil thinks to Jared. Initially, Kim was a prude. Jared obviously changed that quickly.

_Don't worry. I taught her well – _Jared smirks, thinking of their first time.

_Yuck! That's horrifying! –_ I screech! It's the worst for Leah and I. Things just don't feel normal thinking about another girl like he does and we are forced to, unpleasantly because of them.

_Do you have to go into such detail? – _Leah screams.

_Eh, Rachel's better – _Paul snorts. We get to witness even more frightening images and memories.

_Yep, I just puked, for sure. That's my sister – _Jacob says, disgust filling him to the bone. He's mentally screaming, thankfully blaring out any other memories they can think of. I can't help feeling how well half the guys would get along so well with Tori.

_How did you feel about your own cousin trying to steal your little imprint? – _Embry laughs. The only wolves that aren't here are Sam, Collin, and Brady. What are they all doing here?

_Can't say I loved it, now can I? – _I snort. They are idiots. Normally, they hate hearing about stuff like this. What's changed? Finally we reach his house. Do I really have to go through all the effort of putting on the dress with my bra and underwear? Ugh!

_Wouldn't Seth like it is you 'forgot' your bra? – _Jared smirks. Leah coughs in disgust. I pity her and Jacob. They both have to go through hearing…sexual thoughts about their siblings.

_Calm down Seth. He's just kidding – _Paul laughs. Seth probably got defensive. – _You have to admit it's true._

_Damn, couldn't you just leave it at that? – _I sigh, brushing my shoulder against Seth's, trying to calm him down. His thoughts can't be pleasant.

_Why? The only time he gets mad about something is because of you – _Jared laughs. Seth growls before walking to a clearing and phases.

_He's _too_ optimistic to me. Some people need to have a let down here and there – _Paul admits. I roll my eyes. Even Leah seems to agree. I'm the only one who doesn't. Everybody needs an optimist in their life. It helps get rid of my negative thoughts for sure. Finally, Seth hollers, letting me know he's done. I phase out and get quickly put on my dress.

I find Seth missing from his room, which is fine by me, so I slip on a pair of my pajama's I keep here. Then, I walk into the kitchen and have a nice chat with Sue and Seth about all the things he's missed over the past month. Eventually, I begin getting tired and head off to bed. I can't find sleep and by the time Seth comes in, I know the problem. The dreams have haunted me so much that I refuse to go to sleep knowing they'll come. Hopefully, with Seth by my side, I'll get some shuteye.

"Drew?" Seth mumbles in the middle of the night, neither of us able to sleep.

"Hmm?" I hum, rolling on my side, staring at his face. Seth's eyes are glossy. He's staring at the ceiling and fiddling with something in his hands. It's a rolled up, brown, weather worn fishing hat.

"Do you ever have those days where…you just can't get a thought out of your head. Like it always comes back to you? No matter what you are thinking about it finds its way in?" Seth whispers, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling. His expression pains me. The hat must have something to do with his problem.

"All the time. Normally it's about my mother. I used to sulk about how awful of a life I had, back in elementary school. Then, I just stopped complaining. I stopped thinking about it. I got over it. There was nothing I could do, so I stopped letting it ruin every thought in my mind," I relate, not pushing for information but letting it be known its okay to put out there. He stays quiet for so long I almost think he's not going to say anything. "Seth…"

"I miss him. A lot," Seth says, his voice hoarse. He must be straining to keep back tears. My chest squeezes in sympathy.

"It's okay to miss him. You wouldn't be human if not," I say, twining our fingers together for support.

"Everybody expects me to be the 'man' of the house, but…it doesn't feel like I am. I'm the baby of my family, the youngest…" he sighs. His eyes haven't moved a bit and he has his fist clenched around his hat.

"Nobody should think that. He's not gone, not really," I say, squeezing his hand and sitting up. This is going to be a long talk. Seth never even said a word to me about it during the funeral. He was too busy comforting my weak butt.

"Yes he is. All my life he had me living a lie. How am I supposed to keep him with me when all I knew from him was a wrong?" Seth's voice breaks at the last word.

"Seth, being a wolf didn't change anything. He didn't hide it as well as you might think. He told you the stories. He told you the legends. The only thing you didn't know was just in yourself," I say, touching his heart. Seth finally looks my way, as if realizing it is I saying this. Saying nothing, Seth stares in my eyes, searching for the answers of the unspoken questions.

"I lost Grandmother not too long ago. You remember your mother drove me to the funeral. I remember how it felt to be left alone. You can have any number of the friends you want, even pack brothers and girlfriends, but in the end, it's the family that counts, Seth. My grandmother was what my mother should have been. She would spoil me, she would take me shopping, she would braid my hair, she'd color and paint with me. She was my tie to my family. My grandfather was there, but he wasn't as…interactive with me. He didn't teach me how to cook, he didn't teach me what path to go on, he didn't teach me right from wrong…not as much as my grandmother did. When I lost her, I thought that…that all those parts of me would disappear too. I was lost without her. Now, I'll never know the pain of loosing a parent who is as close as Harry was with you, but I have a feeling that's as close as it gets," I try to help. There's a difference between empathy and sympathy, a difference that can make or break whether they will understand or will be furious with thinking that we know anything like what they are feeling. I want so badly to be able to empathize with him, to help him in any way possible.

"How's that supposed to help?" he laughs dryly.

"It's not. Nobody can help you come to terms with a father's death. He was your…leader. He was what you planned to be; I can see it in your eyes, Seth. You wanted so badly for him to watch you become something that would please him when in reality, he was already so proud. He's not done watching. He'll always be watching," I say, pulling the hat out of his hands and placing it on Seth's head.

"There's nothing for him to be proud of," Seth mutters.

"If there were nothing, then you'd be nothing. There's always something. Something I always admired about Harry is how he treated people, like they had dignity and honor. Harry treated Sue like a princess most of the time. He passed that trait straight to you, that's something he can be proud about," I say, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his forehead. When he stays rigid, I roll back to my side and snuggle against his arm. Silent nothingness fills the room as I fall to sleep.

In the morning, I wake before Seth does. He looks like he just went to sleep. I wonder how long this has been on his mind? Why have I never noticed? _Because you are too focused on yourself and your relationship than what really matter, _a small voice nags at me. I sigh in thought, kiss his cheek, and walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Drew," Leah calls from shoving her mouth full of sizzling bacon. The smell has my stomach turning in crave. After nodding my head at her I dash to the fridge. It's all gone! I look up and Leah has three strips hanging out of her mouth with a grin. I shake my head and pull out some sausage links. "Damn, what's got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I say, beginning to cook them. I decide to just use all of them; surely Seth will come and help me eat if not.

"'Cause you're all…quiet," she says. I raise my eyebrow in question, glancing over the counter at her. "Normally, I can count on you and Seth to run your mouth 24/7. Well, when you are happy. You barely could hold a conversation when he was gone. Scratch that…you couldn't come close to holding one."

"Comforting," I note. "Do you…" I glance around and listen to make sure Seth is sleeping soundly. His breath is as even as before. "Do you still…miss your dad? Like a lot?"

"Yes, but it's different from what Seth's feeling. I heard you all talking last night. I had a long ass patrol. It's not so much that I miss Dad, I just feel guilty about it. I already shouldn't be like this but because of it he…died. Seth has the normal grief. He's good at hiding his feelings, even in the pack's mind. He doesn't try to do it, he just doesn't think about the same thing for over a few minutes. That kid…he bounces around way too much, even his mind," Leah says, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before disappearing out the door. Maybe that it's both of us being young, but I find it a compliment to always have something to rattle on about. We are certainly the most spirited ones from the pack.

Quil likes it because it brought back his friends and Collin and Brady think its cool. Seth and I just find happiness and peacefulness by being wolves. Of course, we love it, who wouldn't?

After eating my fair share of sausages, I put them in the microwave to stay warm. Then, having nothing to do, I fix Seth some pancakes. After that's over with, I still have nothing to do. I am back to the TV boring me. Leah's little speech brightened my day for once. That's a record; we'll have to write that down.

Sue is off at work. Leah's out somewhere. Seth is asleep. I am sitting in his kitchen…doing nothing. When the clock reaches 12, I decide it is time to wake him up. Then, a bright idea pops into my mind. Hurriedly, I put all the food on a plate and pile it high. I bring out a large tray and put the plate, a glass of orange juice and an apple beside the tray. Picking it up with ease, I walk into his room and lay it on his beside table.

He just seems too cute to wake up. He has one arm slew over the bedside while he lies on top of the other, back up. Seth left leg is bent and the other one is straight. His lack hair has that sexy just-woke-up-like-this bed head, and definitely hot look. Seth even has drool coming out the side of his mouth, which makes him more lovable. It's kind of aggravating how adorable he looks while sleeping. Open mouth sleepers cannot look cute. No way.

Eventually, I pluck a marker off his desk and begin doodling on a paper. This gets boring quickly. I walk beside him and lean close to his face. I write, "Drew's my boo!" with an arrow pointing at his right side, where I usually stand. The arrow acts as a cute little mustache and the words are on his forehead. I giggle quietly in content. My breath causes him to stir so I lean back a bit.

Seth rolls over, thinking his alarm is going off and nearly slams a hand all over the food tray if I hadn't moved it quickly. He rubs his face in his pillow, slowly waking up.

"Seth," I whisper. "Seth…" Louder this time and it is even more this time. "Seth! SETH!" He jumps up with a start.

"What? What? Where's the vamp?" he shouts audibly, using our nickname instead of bloodsucker. Seth thought it was a rude name to the Cullen's.

"Silly! It's just your amazing girlfriend? Want to know why I'm so amazing?" I laugh. Maybe I put too much sugar in my coffee this morning.

"Hey beautiful," he says, straining his lips to meet mine briefly. He picks up on the smell of the food and searches blindly around the room, skipping the obvious spot. Remind me never to send him on a search mission. "Why are you more amazing than before?"

"Not what I asked, but…" I grin, putting the tray on his lap as he sits against the headboard in surprise.

"Thank you, Drew. What's so special about today?" he asks. Seth's face turns to a bit of horror for a moment. "Oh no, did I miss something? An anniversary or something, what did I forget? Valentines day?"

I laugh and hand him his drink. "Nothing yet idiot. I just thought you could use one after the horrible meal I put you through last night. And…Valentines Day was like three months ago!"

He grins sheepishly, "Right…that dinner wasn't so bad. You can't blame Tori for wanting all this!" He runs a hand down his bare chest with a smirk. I shove him gently and crawl stealthily over his legs to sit beside him.

"Well it wasn't ideal for me," I point out.

"Hmm? Is Drew jealous?" he winks. I roll my eyes as he stuffs half a pancake caked in syrup in his mouth.

"Obviously NOT!" I laugh, glancing at the ceiling for effect. He chuckles and kisses me quickly, keeping his food in his mouth. "GRA-OSS!" He cracks up, nearly choking on his food while I wipe at my mouth.

"You have anything planned today?" he grins once he finishes the other half of the pancake.

"Nope," I say absent-mindedly. Getting bored, I busy myself by stroking up and down his bicep in a little drumming pattern. It soon has chill bumps run up Seth's arm, causing a smile to hint at my lips.

"You do now," he says, looking at me with a grin. I look at him curiously.

"Do I?" I smirk.

"You do," he laughs, "we are going cliff diving." A smile spreads wide across my face. I absolutely love cliff diving! That's where he took me on our first date. It was such a rush.

"All of my bikini's are at my house," I sigh, checking out my stash of clothes I keep here. He jumps from the bed in a hurry with no explanation. When he comes back he has two things behind his back.

"How is this?" he asks, holding up one of the smallest bikini's I've ever seen. Literally, it wouldn't fit a ten-year old!

"Seth there is no way that's happening!" I screech. Immediately he bursts out laughing. "What?"

"That's Leah's bathing suit, Drew! This is the one I got you," he chuckles, holding out the other object from behind his back. Leah sure does wear some skanky stuff. I walk to him and smack him on the head before checking it out. There's a black and white pattern going on here. It has a white top with black birds on it and the bottom is black with white birds on it. The top is strapless and the butt looks to be made purposely small. This is probably the sluttiest outfit I've ever worn, but it doesn't matter. It's just for Seth and Seth alone.

"This is so pretty! Thanks Seth," I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck. Snuggling my head in his neck, I mumble. "I think that's more a gift for you than me…"

"Can't I buy me things I enjoy?" Seth laughs. I pull away and give him a knowing look. While he finishes his food, I write a note to Sue. Then, I change into the material that someway passes for a bathing suit in my size and slip my clothes over it. When I come out, Seth has his trunks on with his t-shirt he just slept in.

We walk most of the way there in comfortable silence holding hands. We come to the beach and spread a towel there, ready for when we come in. Sheepishly, I slip off my clothes and plop down on the towel, looking up at Seth. "This is one of my favorite perks of being a werewolf," I sigh, pretending to soak in the no-existent sun.

He laughs, "What? I'm pretty sure you'd have that body even if you never phased." I snort in laughter.

"That is so not what I meant!" I squeal as he falls on me, hovering his body just over mine. We are on the dunes so the land is slanted, which makes this position easy. I prop myself up on my elbows with Seth half on and half off my side.

"What did you mean?" he mumbles against the skin on my neck. His breath tickles my throat, sending chills through me. The effect he has on me will probably never end.

"That we never get cold. We can swim in this water when most people can't," I giggle. When he presses quick kisses along my neck, I decide to break it up or we never will. "Okay, okay…okay! Let's go cliff diving!"

"Fine, but this time you are staying hooked," Seth grunts, pulling me up. I roll my eyes and shove him from behind to get him moving when we get closer. "Somebody's excited."

"And somebody won't move his lazy butt!" I say, faking and annoyed voice. Just to prove a point, he stops walking all together. So he wants to play it this way, huh? I move my shoulder into him, pressing against his butt. This reminds me of so long ago. He was walking in front of me and I got a nice view of his butt in his briefs.

Suddenly, he leaps to the side, sending me tumbling forward, straight off the cliff. "Seth! You idiot!" I scream on my way, tumbling and flipping over the edge. I hear a holler coming after me, but I can't right myself to look. Then, a wall of pain smacks into me, knocking the breath out of me. The stinging comes seconds after it.

I gasp in shock but that just chokes me on water. It takes all my power not to open my lungs and let loose a scream. I am tossed and turned in many directions and I can't find the surface. Where is it? My lungs are screaming in agony.

Sharply, something yanks me in a direction and my head breaks the water. I spit out water and do my best to stay up. After spitting out what feels like a gallon of seawater, I suck in a gust of air and end up in a coughing fit. The strong arms shove me under as a wave comes, but that only causes me to inhale more water.

When I come up again, I finally notice the throbbing pain. I let loose a groan. It isn't an awful, truly hurt pain, but it's an aggravating pain. "Drew!" Seth calls, pulling me to him. "What was that?"

"That," I snap, "is what happens when you don't walk." Ignoring, or trying my best to, the stinging, we swim to the shore. When we get to the ankle-deep water, I fall to my back. The pain keeps increasing. Seth sighs and scoops me up. I cling on to him and groan. "My fucking boobs hurt," I whisper in annoyance against his chest. He doesn't audibly laugh, but I can feel his chest vibrate with it. "Don't blame me if they got smacked into the water."

This time Seth can't even hold it in. "Well I'd love you, big or small," Seth cracks up. I open my eyes and smirk at him. He sits down on the slanted hill with me on my side on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh," I say. "My entire stomach and thighs are bright red. I can't feel my chest or…" I trail off, "and my throat hurts to speak. BUT how are you?" I grin wryly at him.

"I," he says before pecking me on the lips, "am," another peck, "wonderful."

"Awe, you think you are so cute," I say sarcastically. He frowns in disapproval.

"I am so not cute. I'm sexy, not cute," he scowls.

"You are _adorable_," I emphasize the word.

"Then you are bubbly," he says, making me narrow my eyes at him.

"Fine, you are sexy," I mutter.

"That's what I like," he laughs in triumph. I give him a look. "And you are hot!"

I grin and snuggle back into him. "You know…we never did get to finish where we left off the other day on the beach…"

He smirks at me, "Other day? Drew, the last time we really kissed was over a month." Seth throws me his best pouting face. I don't even respond before crashing my lips to his. I straddle his torso and lean into him. My legs are tucked under his back, pulling me closer to him. This isn't some unsure, shy kiss. This is a full on make-out session. Our tongues fight each other, tangling within our kiss.

Breaking for air, Seth moves his lips slowly down to my chest. My breath is totally gone from me. My heart is pounding so loud and so fast that a normal human could probably hear. As if to prove my point, Seth's lips form a smile as he roams over my chest. He finds this little spot that makes me melt. A loud moan escapes my lips, but I don't have time to even be embarrassed.

He flips us around so he's pinning me to the ground, his lips crushing mine again. There is a persistent need to our kissing, like we are both afraid that we'll run out of time. Seth's lips taste just like I remembered from so long ago. Even his smell is the same. I nip and tug at his lower lip before moving to the base of his neck. I kiss and suck along his throat, stirring a moan out of him.

We flip over again and I am lying on top of him, my feet lying between his legs. I move my head up and down Seth's hard abs that seem to only have gotten more defined. His hands roam and grip my butt, pulling me back up to him. He is wearing a smirk and I have one on to match.

I search his eyes before he starts kissing my lips, slower this time. It has more passion, like we are both proving our love to each other through this. "It's been too long," I moan.

"Mmhmmm," is all Seth says. I work my way to his trunks, trying to slide them off. Seth distracts me by kissing at my throat. Lust shoots through me, making me feel that if I don't have Seth right here, right now, I will die.

Again, I try slipping off my bikini bottom. "Drew…what…are you doing?" Seth mutters. I don't answer; I just try again. This time, he takes my hands in his. "Drew…I thought we…agreed not to have sex for a while." He pulls away and looks at me with confusion.

"Yes, but…getting undressed doesn't necessarily mean we are going to do it," I say, hoping he'll understand. Why does he always have to stop us? There is no limit to how I feel about him. Why should it be that way physically?

"I just…don't think we – I – am ready for this yet," Seth whispers. I give him a questioning look.

"This is Seth we are talking about. The one who had me climb his bookshelf just to check out my ass. You, my friend, are definitely ready," I say with a wink, but make no further move. I wait for his response.

"I can't believe you are making me say this. Listen if…we get undressed…there's no promises that I can stop. I saw you when I phased, but wolf feelings aren't as strong as human," Seth admits, his face flushing. I nod my head in understanding. Not wanting to ruin the mood anymore, I begin kissing Seth at a fast pace. Just as Seth slips his tongue into my mouth, Seth's eyes pop open. His body goes rigid and he pulls away just enough so he's speaking right against my lips.

"Seth?" I hiss. What the heck? "Did I do something?"

"Listen…do you hear them? That voice…" Seth muses. I sigh and listen.

"Who-" I begin to say but then I hear footsteps coming our way. We scramble up and separate.

"Seth Clearwater is that you?" the barely familiar guy calls from the distance. "Who's this hot chick you've got with…is that…" He makes his way to us. The brown haired boy around our age is wearing exercise shorts and earphones attached to a phone in his hand. He has bland blue eyes and a square set jaw line. He looks to be about 5'10" and doesn't seem to be in the best of shape, but I am comparing him to Seth automatically. This guy actually seems to be forming abs, but just a double set. He is muscled built and slightly stocky.

"Yeah, I'm Seth. This is Drew…who are you?" Seth asks, but it's clear from before that he already knows the answer. I am beginning to guess as well.

"Don't you two remember me? I'm Ryan, Ryan Girdling from sixth grade!" he laughs, jogging over to us. Seth grabs the second towel and hands it to a grateful me. I wrap the towel around me and Seth puts on his famously charming grin.

"Ryan? That cannot be you!" Seth laughs. Ryan Girdling…the boy Seth and I met at the end of fifth grade. Us three became best friends until Ryan had to move away at the end of sixth grade. "What are you doing back here?"

Ryan comes over and rustles with Seth's hair before they begin play fighting. Finally, I clear my throat loudly. They used to love to do that, and I used to join in, but I'm a little indecent right now…

The boys break apart, each with a grin spread wide on their faces. "Drew! Look at you! Why the fuck did I leave again?" Ryan exclaims, his eyes sweeping over me in a slightly uncomfortable way. I tug at my towel again.

"Something to do with your Mom getting a new job?" I say in reminder.

"There's that attitude I've missed," he jokes.

"What are you doing back?" I ask excitedly, deciding to let the checking me out go.

"Came back to visit for the summer," Ryan begins. "Hey, my sister is probably wondering where I went. I'll be back in five and maybe we all can catch up?"

"Sure," I grin. Seth gives him a friendly punch in the arm before the old friend runs off. As soon as he's out of sight, I rush over to my clothes. "Seth, we _cannot_ let him know we are dating under any circumstances, got it?"

"Why?" Seth asks, honestly surprised. I pull on my shorts and shirt.

"It's a long story. Basically, he'd hate my guts and maybe yours too. Just, please don't!" I beg, pleading him with my eyes. I really regret some things in my past.

"Alright," Seth agrees, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I glare at him. That is not very helpful. He chuckles before walking back to the blanket.

"Put your shirt on. He'll wander why we aren't freezing out asses off," I mumble, tossing him his shirt. Ryan's footsteps come walking back slowly.

"Don't get me thinking about your ass, it's not very helpful if you want to act like just friends," Seth barks out in laughter. I kick sand in his face before plopping next to him. Ryan grins and sits beside me so I am in the middle.

"So guys, tell me everything," he presses. Seth and I exchange a glance. This is going to be a toughy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So guys this was pretty fun to write. Ryan is going to be appearing for the next...three chapters? Give or take a few, but he shouldn't be long long lasting. Again, tell me if this stuff gets too graphic (sexually) because the ratings for chapters are hard to judge by. They could be much worse so I'm not sure on the rating. Please review and give me ideas for twists because I am having trouble coming up with some! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sex Talks and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, SM owns all!

A/N: **Warning: Do NOT read if you aren't comfortable with topless scenes or sex related topics. **I am contemplating whether I should just rate this as M. Please, tell me if I should or not. Once again, the ratings don't go into much detail.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Seth gives me the look to explain. I sigh deeply and say, "Well…nothing much. We are in high school now. Actually we get-"

Ryan interrupts, "Trust me, I can see you've hit high school. You have boobs now!"

Seth's growl is only audible for me. I smile uncomfortably. "And you…didn't grow so much…" I say with obvious distaste.

"That's funny Drew. You two both grew…a lot. Damn Seth, I used to be taller than you!" he laughs.

"Looks who's on the short end of the stick now," Seth grins. "You didn't miss much really. We were on the soccer team and Drew got to be on the boys' team. Small school problems."

"So Drew had to change in the boys' room huh? Maybe I should have come back and joined the team," Ryan says, trying, and failing, to wink at me. It takes all my willpower not to laugh at him.

"Nope, I had the girls' locker room. So what's been going on with you? How was Alaska?" I say, changing the topic. Seth doesn't like all of his 'jokes.' I sure hope they are jokes.

"Man it's great. There's so little rain; it is perfect. You two will have to visit sometime this summer. I made the basketball team. Not to brag, but we won state championships. Let's see…in eighth grade I had a girlfriend until the middle of freshman year. Then, I got another one but she ended up moving away. Now I'm back here for a few weeks. We just got off school," Ryan sighs, obviously pleased.

Why did he just randomly bring up the romantic topic? With nearly anybody, I try to stay far away from that. Sure, it's good for me, but it doesn't mean that's what I enjoy talking about. It's rather odd.

"What were their names?" Seth asks inquiringly.

"Let's see, the first one was…Alexandra Flemings and the second one was…oh that's right, Julie Danville," Ryan says, satisfied that he could remember their names.

"Took you a while, huh?" I laugh. He scowls but laughs along.

"Seriously, guys, what have you two been up to? How many girls, Seth," Ryan grins, jabbing Seth in the side.

"One," Seth shrugs. I shoot Seth an alarming look, but it's too late. He's already said it.

"Who? She better be good in the bed to keep you occupied for so long," Ryan asks. "Do I know her?"

"Yeah," Seth says at the same time I say no.

"No, he doesn't know her! She came in seventh grade," I emphasize, looking at Seth with daggers in my eyes.

"She hot?" Ryan moves on.

"Smoking," Seth grins. Hopefully Ryan doesn't notice the blush on my face.

"What's her name?" he asks.

"Her name?" Seth repeats. Ryan nods his head in question. "Well, her name would, uh…"

"Damn, he forgets his own girlfriend's name! It's Sally Goodwin," I interrupt, making a name up off the top of my head.

"Well where is she? Speaking of which, why are you two out here just like…alone? If I didn't know any better…" Ryan trails off, looking between the two of us.

"What do you know, exactly?" Seth wonders.

"That you are cousins, right? Didn't you tell me that in sixth grade, Drew?" Ryan defends himself.

"Yeah, Seth just didn't know I told you. We kind of keep it on the down low," I say, throwing a wink toward Seth.

"Do I get to meet Sally?" he asks. What is with the third degree all of a sudden?

"She left a week early for the summer. She won't be back until the end of summer," Seth says, feigning a sad look. Somehow, Ryan is buying our story, but I have no clue how. Seth and I are probably the worst actors ever.

"That sucks. It gives us more time to hang, though," Ryan grins. He checks his watch and glances back at us. "I've got to go. I'm staying at my Dad's for the summer. You all should come by, especially you, Drew. See you," he announces, standing up and jogging off before either Seth or I can respond. I have a disgusted look on my face. Seth is glaring in his direction far long after he left.

"I don't like him," Seth exclaims, looking at me. I still have a look on my face. Why didn't I just slap Ryan? Maybe I will next time, but it wasn't a direct hit on me. People take it different ways. If I know Ryan, and I do, then he'd say he was just being polite. Then he'd say I'm crazy.

"He was hitting on me, right?" I say more of a statement than a question. "That douche didn't have any interest in me back in sixth grade. What's changed?"

I finally tear my eyes away and look at Seth who looks like he could use some reassurance. "He likes your body. 'You got boobs!' he said. You have no clue how hard it was for me not to tackle him to the ground," Seth grumbles, a pained look on his face. I scoot closer to him and hug myself against his chest. This visibly makes Seth relax a bit. "Why did you tell him we are cousins?" he groans.

"He wouldn't stop teasing me in sixth grade that I liked you. So I just made something up. Then, he stopped. It _was_ a relief, but now it's a pain," I mumble sadly.

"It's going to be pretty darn hard to keep this secret," Seth sighs, falling back against the blanket, taking me with him. I laugh as we land with a thud.

"I know it will. I'm sorry, Seth," I say, looking up into his eyes. He spreads a smile and gives me a quick peck on my lips.

"It's okay. We'll just have to be sneakier," he grins. "Where were we again?"

"Hmm…something like this maybe?" I say, slyly straddling his waist. His hands move to my butt, pulling me closer. I lean forward and begin kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Mother comes home today. Seth is coming over and stocking his clothing pile. In all the time of Ryan being here, it has put Seth on edge. Ryan came over a few times and commented on my looks again. Twice Seth was so mad he had to 'step out of the room' and ended up ripping a lot of his clothes. Other times after Ryan left, Seth would be in the worst mood and I'd say something as a joke, but it would set Seth off big time. Once he was so close to me, I had to fall to the ground to avoid being ripped across the face like Emily.<p>

That was in front of Leah and Sue so Sue was pretty mad. Leah commented on how fast of reflexes I have, even for a wolf. Sam wants to test my reflexes to see if mine really are faster. We are doing that tomorrow night.

Of course, Seth is feeling guilty for all of this. I can't say he's the only one, though. Once, Seth barely saved me from phasing right on Ryan. I opted out for slapping him across the face. The comment wasn't even as bad as his others; he was just making a lot of them today.

Seth and I are trying to avoid bringing Ryan over to Sue. She used to love him and now, with all of his perverted comments, she'd be appalled. There is also the fact that Seth thinks he'd end up hitting on Leah. Seth showed Ryan a picture of Leah and I standing beside Seth. His eyes traveled up and down Leah's body, but we aren't sure if it was Leah's or mine he was looking at.

A knock at the door has Seth and I on our feet, walking fast to the door. "You sure you can't tell Melody about the pack?" Seth whispers.

"She'd flip out. Not yet. Remember, be extra polite," I remind him, taking his hand.

"Got it," he smiles down at me. He pulls me into his side. I feel like we are a perfect fit for each other. My shoulder fits comfortably under his and I can rest my head perfectly against his chest. It works out well. Just as I open the door, Seth flings me off of him. Thanks to his strong muscles, I fly straight into the marble surrounds the fire mantle at the other side of our huge living room. My side takes the impact with a grunt from me.

I look up with furious eyes to find not my mother but Ryan. "Was that Drew I saw fly across the room?" he asks in surprise. I roll off my knees on to my butt with a groan.

"Yeah, some idiot pushed me," I grumble. I understand that Seth had to hide our affectionate hug from Ryan, but did he have to fling me all the way into the living room?

Ryan rushes to my side while Seth just stares at me with wide eyes and a guilty face. I nod my head to let him know it's okay. Just because it is okay doesn't mean he isn't getting a revenge attack…

"Seth, that's no way to treat a lady," Ryan hisses. He offers me a hand and helps me up. Without my permission, he wraps an arm around my tiny waist and supports me even though I am feeling the bruise go away by the second. I jump at the contact his hand has on my bare skin by my shirt that is somehow pulled up and I think it is by his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It just knocked the breath out of me," I say, slightly breathless.

"I don't think it's the injury that has you breathless," he winks at me.

"No, no I am pretty sure it was me hitting the fire side," I emphasize quickly and pull away from him.

"Drew, I am so sorry!" Seth gushes, walking to my other side. Ryan doesn't know it, but the two boys are in a constant competition. Seth can't stand it when Ryan tries to act all protective over me because I am a girl. The thing neither of them gets is that I can worry over myself. It's pretty annoying how I now have two boys worrying over me. Although, Ryan mainly doesn't worry unless he thinks it will make him look caring and kind, but it's a lost cause. I already know that he is a douche bag.

Suddenly, Ryan's hands pull up my shirt, but I stop him before he can expose my bra. "What are you doing?" I sneer, jumping back against Seth. I quickly separate from him too.

"Sorry, I was just checking for a bruise or blood," he says, backing up with his hands in surrender.

"I can for myself," I say rudely. "Look, it's probably not the best time for you to be here. Not to be rude, but my mother is coming home from her honeymoon today and things are complicated."

He looks in confusion at Seth. "What about Seth?" he asks.

"I was just leaving. Come on, are you up for some low cliff diving?" Seth asks with a forced grin.

"That sounds sweet. See you later Drew," Ryan says. "I'll meet you over there, I need to grab a pair of trunks." Ryan leans in my ear. "You should swing by, there's going to be a great view."

I can't hold in my laughter. "You are hilarious, Ryan. I'll see you two!" He brushes off the blow and heads out the door. "Thanks, Seth. I didn't want to explain that to Mother."

"I owed you. Are you sure you are okay?" he worries. I let him lift up my shirt and we find that there is just a hint of a bruise left. "Sorry, it was instinct. Maybe I'll take Ryan on the not so low cliffs and he can 'accidentally' get pushed into a belly flop."

"Seth!" I laugh. He grins at me before I give him a lingering kiss. "Do the lowest. The poor kid deserves some pity when he's competing against you." This lights up Seth's face more than I'd imagine.

"I'll stop by around five," he says, pecking me on the lips again before he leaves. Ryan was waiting for Seth outside and they start up a conversation. I listen hard, wanting to 'spy.'

"Seth…can I talk to you about something?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah," Seth says, forcing a polite voice. We make it seem like we hate the kid, but we don't. He used to be a best friend. Ryan simply changed a lot, but we still owe it to him to hang with him.

"You are Drew's cousin, but you sure don't act like it. Do you…you know like Drew, or even find her just attractive?" Ryan asks. Yes, I knew we weren't as good of actors as I thought.

"Attractive? Yes, but not in the way you are thinking," he says, causing a laugh from me. Ryan thinks he's slightly attracted to me in a dating type of way. Seth made it sound like he knows I am pretty but he's not sexually attracted to me. Oh the irony! Seth isn't slightly sexually attracted to me; he is hugely sexually attracted! "I don't like Drew. That's disgusting. Why do you ask?"

"I'm thinking about asking her out on a date. Just making sure I'm not intruding in on anything," Ryan says loudly. Seth chuckles along with him, but only I could tell that it is a fake.

"Dude, that's my cousin! She is so off limits!" Seth screeches, grasping for any excuse. Ryan cracks up with laughter after a few seconds.

"You're still funny, Clearwater! Surely you must remember nobody tells me what to do!" Ryan hollers.

They are going out of my hearing range so I can barely hear what Seth says. "Ha! Have fun with her!" he snorts. I don't hear what Ryan says, so they must be gone. That's going to be an awkward swim with those two. A key rattling in the door causes me to jump. I rush to the door and open it. They must have thought I wasn't home.

"Mother! Jack!" I say excitedly as they walk through the door. I engulf them both in a huge hug. "How was the trip?"

They are both surprised to see me so energetic. To be honest, just a week ago I was in a zombie like state of mind. "Oh honey it was wonderful! Did you do okay here by yourself?" Mother exclaims. She is really asking if I was here alone or with Seth.

"Yes, a bit lonely, but it was okay. You will never guess who came back to town," I say with a smile. She glances at the door wanting to go get the rest of her luggage.

"I've got it, Honey. Take Drew into the study and talk. You two have missed each other, I'm sure," Jack offers, heading back out to the car. Mother grabs my hand and pulls me far back into the study and we sit facing each other on the couch.

"So who is it?" she squeals. Sometimes, it feels like she is more of my friend than my mom. That can have its perks and its cons.

"Ryan Girdling from sixth grade. He has changed so much, though! Seth and I don't particularly love him, but he's okay to tolerate for the few weeks he's here," I say.

"I'm sorry, who is Ryan from sixth grade? What was he to you and Seth?" she asks inquisitively. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

Rushing, I say, "He was our best friend. We did literally everything with. He's the one who I used to have a crush on." I cannot believe that is possible. Who could have liked a person remotely like him? That's another reason Seth hates having him around and, seemingly, liking me. "It doesn't matter. He's a total douche now and likes me. Seth really hates that about him…"

"For the moment, I will forget about you going against orders and seeing Seth. What do you mean about him being a total douche and liking you? I thought you were with Seth Clearwater?" she speaks. I totally forgot I was supposed to be avoiding Seth.

"I am, but back in sixth grade I told Ryan that Seth and I were cousins because he wouldn't stop annoying me about Seth and I going out. I didn't want to seem like a liar, so Seth and I-"

"Are taking a break?" she asks hopefully. I scowl at her.

"No, we are just pretending we are cousins around him. Like I said earlier, Ryan likes me. Every time we see him, he doesn't fail to make uncomfortable jokes. He just likes my body. Hell, the second sentence he said to me was, 'You got boobs!' I've slapped him once or twice for some of his comments, but he just keeps coming back," I sigh.

Mother gasps after looking at my chest. "Oh Drew! You look so much better! Your boobs are back! I can't see your rib cage anymore! This is wonderful! I can barely tell you looked anorexic before. Are you sure I was only gone a week?"

She's right. I've nearly gone back to normal in the little of a week. It helps that I can eat near ten times a human can. My stomach is finally back to normal and I can eat just as much as Seth can…not like we had a competition or anything. Okay, actually we did. Hot dog eating contest. I won.

"Thanks. Seth made sure I ate until I was near sick," I put in a good word for him. He'd better love me after that.

"He better of. Now about the Ryan situation, I'd just come clean and tell him about Seth. It would solve both of your problems all at once," she says. I can tell she is egging to get something out.

"I'll think about it," I lie. "Go on and tell me about the honeymoon, I can tell you want to."

She sighs in relief. "Drew, it was so amazing. We swam with dolphins and everything. But my favorite part was," she says, glancing around the room, "the sex." I pretend I am just talking to a friend right now and gag back the vomit. "You know that part where it is just almost painful for you? Well he Jack likes to draw it out and I thought I was about to slap him if he wouldn't just get it out. Honeymoon sex is _the _best sex. Jack said it was the best blowjob I've ever done. On the honeymoon, it was just round after round. We couldn't get enough. You ever get that feeling where it hurts if you don't?"

I think I am ready to puke now. Yes, I possibly may. Blowjob? Seriously, you had to inform me that you even know what the fuck that is? I want to scream as my disgusting mind fills in images for the scenes she described. I don't know how much more graphic she could have gotten. I don't think Mother understands the difference of 'Mother' and 'sex friend.'

"No, Mother, I can't say I can relate," I say, my head in my hands, pulling my forehead tight, trying to get the images out.

"Wait…you mean you are a virgin?" she asks in shock. I nod my head and give her a stressed out look. "Not Seth? Not even a one-night stand? Nothing?" These definitely are the words that you normally get from a friend, not a mom. "Surely you've given Seth a hand job or blow job, right? I mean you've been together a while…"

"Nothing Mother. The furthest I've gone is making out in my bra and underwear," I admit with extreme discomfort.

"Not even a lap dance?" she asks.

I scoff, "Yes, because I look like the type of girl who knows how to give a lap dance!"

"Darling, you are so innocent it's almost sad! You know, I worked my fair share of stripping. If you ever need to know, just ask," she says. I shake my head no, but she goes on. "Lap dance is a need to know if you plan on staying a virgin a while. I recommend you wait until marriage actually because if my sex was so great and we had sex before, imagine that being your first time! All right, so if you are going to do a lap dance, you need to have a large ass. Actually, yours is one of the biggest I've seen in a while. Damn, I did a great job making you, huh?"

"Mother, I am begging you not to go on! I don't need to-" I plead, but she continues on…and on and on. She doesn't stop at lap dances. She gives me a play by play on what to do for everything.

It is sad to admit, but she does know what she's doing. I have no choice but to listen. It's like she doesn't even notice when I nearly gag. This is my least favorite conversation in the entire world. You know what makes things even more embarrassing? I am pretty sure I heard Seth come in right in the middle, meaning he was in hearing range for a while on the walk here. Meaning he heard _everything._

"See the trick to pole dancing is to move your hips a lot. I could show you, but that's very inappropriate. Have you ever been to a club?" she asks after a while.

"Nope," I groan.

"I'm sure you know what I mean when you dance up on them…" she continues her long speech…

"Should I be taking notes?" I say sarcastically.

"Listen, whoever you end up with will be glad I am telling you this. Since you are my daughter, I'm sure the guy for you will want it dirty. Now a lot of guys like it doggie style, but most woman…"

I learn that some men feel insecure if women ride them. That is definitely something I need to know…not! By the time she gets to the part about a threesome, I am pulling my hair out of my head. Finally, I can't take it.

"MOTHER! I am well aware of this stuff!" I screech. "I think we are done here."

"Wait," she says, taking my wrist and pulling me back down. The only reason I stayed this long is to be on her good side so they may forgive Seth. "Let me give you some major tips that you need to know about making out since you are already doing that. Never let your hands be still, guys like it when the girl is dirty and they find you moving them here and there. Don't be afraid to give him love bites or hickies. A lot of guys like to show them off, but others don't so ask their preference. Please tell me you know how to French Kiss!"

"I do, thank you very much. I think I'll just be on my way to puke, so if you wouldn't mind…" I say, yanking my wrist away and standing.

"Drew, when Seth gets here, Jack and I want to have a private talk with him," she calls.

"If you give him a talk anything like mine I swear I will kill you," I scream and flip her off where she can't see.

When I get back in my room, Seth is on the bed rolling in laughter. He can't seem to stop. It takes me a good two minutes of glaring at him for him to settle down enough where I can hit him. I smack him on the head and lie beside him, staring at my ceiling.

"I think…I just died a little inside," I whisper seriously.

"That was the best thing I've ever heard!" Seth laughs. I claw at my hair. "Do you and your mom have those things on a daily basis…? If so, you should be a pro, huh?"

"This is so not funny Seth!" I scream, smacking him on the shoulder forcefully. He stops laughing when he notices how annoyed I am.

"I'm sorry," he sighs, picking me up and setting me on his lap. I keep pouting straight ahead. Eventually, he starts kissing along my cheek until I start giggling. "So your mom and you…aren't really having a mother-daughter relationship?"

I shake my head no. "She treated me like I was her…her student in training to be a whore!" I shriek in exasperation. "And she wasn't even drunk!"

"Baby, she's trying! Maybe she just thinks it's something you need to know," he sighs, actually being serious now.

"Yes, you'd better thank her then," I smirk. He winks at me and plants a kiss on my lips. "Actually, she called you in. Have a nice talk with them."

"You aren't coming?" he asks with worry. His emotions switch like a snap. I grin and shake my head. "You are evil, you know!"

"I'm just kidding!" I laugh with mischievous. He shakes his head with a smirk while we walk back to the living room. Mother is on her way in with Jack so we take a sit on the love seat by the fire. I lean against the side and put my feet in Seth's lap playfully. He has a slightly nervous face. I wouldn't blame him; they really seem to hate him. Hopefully they will lighten up because of how much healthier I look. They are whispering at this very moment about that. I am too anxious to listen in. Really, I just want to get this over with. What are we going to do if they don't allow Seth? I can't stop seeing him, that's not a possibility. How far will they really go?

Mother clears her on the seat in front of us. I hadn't even noticed they sat down because I was so zoned out. "I am pretty sure I requested it be only Seth," she hisses.

"And I am pretty sure I requested you not do this at all. Let's compromise," I smile without pleasure. Mother looks in distress at Jack who puts a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Agreed. That will be the only compromises for today, though," she says, looking between the two teens sitting on her loveseat couch.

"Mrs. Johnson, I just want to tell you how awful I feel for causing Drew's reaction. I'll never be able to repay her enough for it, but I'd like to try as long as you give me permission. I'm sorry…to both of you," Seth says with charm lacing up his voice. How is it he just turns it on so quickly? There is no hint of worry in his voice, but you can tell he's, at the least, extremely anxious but the look on his face. Mother looks over to Jack and then back at us, sitting up straighter.

"Seth, I admire that, but we both know that for what ever reason you left, it didn't seem as conscious as you may think. My understandings lead me to believe that it was Drew who set you off, meaning that she is very likely to set you off again. And I for one believe that you don't respect me as much as you should because of our sketchy past, but I have changed for the better. This isn't about me, but I'll have you know before hand that what I say will be enforced," Mother says sternly. I sit up straight at her words and gawk at her. She doesn't even seem guilty for saying that! How rude? My jaw is dropped open, but I close it quickly and sit shoulder to shoulder to Seth with our hands intertwined. He gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"Mother!" I screech.

"I respect that. I will abide my best to what you say," Seth says. He doesn't even try to hide that if her rules are too strict, he can't follow them.

"We have taken into consideration that while you have helped Drew rebound from her…depression. That being said, I decision stands. We can't allow Drew to be tugged here and there with such a chance of the same thing, or worse, happening again. You cannot promise to us that you'll never break up with her because we know people lie and, to be fair, this is simply high school. The fact that your mother didn't seem to punish you means that you have an understanding that it is okay to run off on a whim like that. Now that is her domain, but because Drew acted as if you were the last person alive, we can't have those thoughts running through your head. I'm sorry-" Jack says in a business type of voice. I interrupt him by jumping from my seat.

"You can't do that! You aren't even my real dad!" I cry. I feel a tear stream down my face, my vision burning. I thought so much that it would somehow work out!

Seth gulps and looks back at Jack, pulling me back beside him. "And what of our friendship?" he says with a tight throat.

"That can't happen until we are certain Drew has moved on," Mother says with a nod. They have this all planned out. Those pricks! Sixteen years of living with Seth and she hasn't come to realize he nearly never runs away?

"No! Don't you get what will happen? Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet? You…you can't just do this and expect me to listen!" I say, hysteria threatening my voice. I jump to my feet as Seth goes rigid.

"You don't have a say in this, young lady," Jack says sternly. "You have no control over your behavior, therefore any control over this."

"Control my ass! I don't care about control, I do what I want!" I scream.

"Language!" Jack scolds.

"I won't listen! You can't stop me, I have," I begin, but there is nothing to fill it in. School is out and soccer is gone. "I'll just end up sneaking out."

"Which is a great use of our security system," Jack says with pride. Seth is still sitting there, staring at the wall, his hands twisting unnaturally.

"Come on, Seth," I sneer, tears streaming down my face. I yank him up by his sleeve. "I'll see you at your house tonight. I have to clear my head…" I whisper for just him to hear.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson…" Seth mumbles before I throw him outside.

"You know, I thought we were making progress, but it looks like we are even further than before," I hiss with disgust and storm into my room, locking the door and blaring music so loud it fills the house. They'll have trouble falling asleep tonight. Then, I rush out the window and phase, making my way to Seth's house.

Eventually, I wander my way to Emily's house of all places. After stumbling my way into an empty kitchen, I don't even stop to wonder where everyone is before sinking on the couch. A few minutes later, Sam comes walking in.

"Drew, what are you doing here? I thought your mother came home today," Sam says in confusion. I hear Jared run back into the woods. They must have been having one of their game days. Sam sits down next to me.

"She did…which meant a little talk between Seth and them," I sigh deeply wanting to just collapse. It sure would make it easier to handle.

"And it didn't go well?" he asks, already knowing the answer. I nod my head shakily.

"Even after Seth apologized and they saw how much better I look, they are still not allowing him! And they don't want him even being my friend until I 'get over' him. And that's never going to happen," I cry, feeling my eyes begin to water.

"Drew…" Sam sighs, "I'm so sorry to hear that. What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue," I sob as he wraps an arm around me. This is definitely an odd situation. If I wouldn't be in such distress, I'd definitely pull away. Sam and I grew closer when Seth was gone, but not by much. We'd have a few conversations, but they were just avoiding my problem. Never has he acted so much like…like a brother.

"I'll tell you what you are going to do. You are going to take me home with you and we'll explain things to your mother. She'll understand," Sam protectively says. I sniff and pull away from him, giving him a crazy look.

"We are not telling her. I just can't. She'd flip and…no, I just can't," I decide.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks. I hesitate a few seconds before nodding. "Do you think you'll be able to handle sneaking out for patrol and seeing Seth?"

"No, but I'll have to. Maybe Embry has some tips," I try at a joke. Sam scowls in disapproval.

"Do you think…well about just leaving them period? I know you used to when you hated your mother, but what do you think of it now?" he asks me. I hadn't even considered it. That's a much better option, though, there are major complications.

"No place to live. I don't know how I didn't consider that before," I snort with distaste. "Besides, leaving means I'd either have to go so far they don't recognize me or never go in public. Those are both out of the question."

"Well if you ever need a place to crash, I don't mind…little sis," he says, resting a hand on my shoulder. His words surprise me. I never would have pegged Sam for an actual brother who is caring and compassionate. Maybe a lot of the wolves have a secret side to them. For instance, if I were looking at Seth from just at school, I would have thought he were the hilarious, joking, and loud guy who is too innocent to have a single bad or gross thought. In reality, he has a hell of a dirty mind and that is just the part that he shares to me.

"Thanks, bro, but I think I've got to face my problems eventually," I say, stopping up my slow falling tears. I need to stop hiding from the challenges. That's what Seth has taught me.

"I'm always here if you want to talk or need advice," Sam says, standing up with a grim smile.

"You're really trying at the whole brother thing, huh? I'm surprised you haven't tried to scare Seth away," I smirk, my mood cheering a bit. It could be a little cool at having a brother to tease.

"Oh, don't worry, I just figure you've got enough going on now. Whenever your parents allow him, that's when he gets his 'speech,'" Sam says with a chuckle, tossing me an apple. I sit on my knees and grin at him over the back of the couch.

"Well that you think my parents will come to terms is a good sign," I laugh.

"It may be sooner…just make sure he keeps his thoughts in line," Sam says as Emily enters the room. They embrace in a deep kiss before she turns to the stove, readying what appears to be chicken.

"Yes, you may want to give the kid a warning. You know Sam, if he even thinks of your butt, you're screwed," Emily laughs jokingly. I fake a laugh but turn around. Think of my butt? That's what will set him off? That little? What if Seth or I remember one of our less descent make out sessions? "I still can't see Seth or you doing anything risky. I don't want to imagine what would happen then…"

"Emily, you're scaring Drew. I'm not _that_ bad," Sam defends him with a kiss.

"Ha, no I think we are good…" I say, hiding the worry successfully. Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil file in near the time that she's finished cooking the fried chicken. I eat two before heading out. My phone is ringing constantly and I suspect it's my mother, but I'm not looking. By the time I make it to Seth's house, I have turned off my phone.

Sue doesn't question me when I walk into Seth's room. He grins half-heartedly. "I was starting to think you weren't coming," he sighs, crossing the room to meet me.

"Sam and I had a talk. Then I got some of Emily's chicken. I brought you one back but got hungry on the way," I kid. He finally laughs and wraps his arms across my body while he stands behind me. I am so exhausted. We had to deal with Ryan and then my parents so – wait – did I just think 'parent_s'_? I should probably stop hiding the fact that I look to Jack as my father. Nobody can hide the truth from themself for long.

"How rude! It's good you are getting hungry now. I'd have to say you are back to normal, but that would require a full body check," he smirks. I giggle and blush as we begin to sway back and forth to the music Leah has blaring.

"Wouldn't you like that," I say. "How was your dive with Ryan?"

Seth tenses so we stop swaying for a bit. His head is resting on my shoulder while my feet are on top of his. It's a perfect fit. "You heard our conversation earlier right? Well he continued to tell me all of the details of how he's going to ask you out. He never could be a romantic," Seth scoffs. I remember how Seth asked me on our date.

"You have to talk him out of it," I plead selfishly. "How's he doing it?"

"He's going to do…wait for it…a magic trick. So if he asks you do you want to see a quarter being pulled out of your ear, say no. That damn trick doesn't even work," Seth grumbles. I turn in his arms so he's holding me up by my back. I look him in the eyes. Seth stares at me with cold determination. Anytime Seth cusses, I know it's bad. He doesn't say anything more; he just pulls me against his chest with a protective lock on his arms.

"I can't do this much longer. Not with not having you at my house as much. I hate my parents," I mutter against his chest. An intake of my breath fills my nose with his familiar scent. It smells of masculinity with a musky scent and has a pull that makes me just never want leave his arms.

"No you don't, Drew. They want what's best for you, they just don't understand my devotion for you," Seth sighs after some time of silence.

"You…won't do that again, right?" I ask shakily. That's the question that has haunted my dreams. My nightmares have kept me from waking up in tears, but I still awake in the middle of the night due to my screaming.

Seth holds me back at arms length and looks me dead in the eyes. Just gazing into his deep, dark orbs of eyes makes my heart tear. His heartbeat picks up, most likely in anger at himself. "Drew…I promise you, I will never do that again if my life depended on it. And if I ever even leave for over a night, I want you to be the one to hunt me down and whip my ass," Seth says with an understanding face. He hates seeing me in pain, as do I him.

"You better count on that," I say, reaching forward and smacking his butt with a laugh.

"You did not just do that!" Seth says, mocking outrage. For once, I let him pretend he's as fast as a snake. He dashes forward, his chest against my body, and squeezes my own butt, but he doesn't let go. I look up at him through my lashes. Pleasure and longing ripples through me.

After giving him a simply sly nod, my stomach tightens in excitement. He pulls me roughly into the air, now both hands on my ass. Seth brings me high against his chest off the ground so that I have to bend my neck to kiss him. We turn the kiss into a make out session quickly.

I fling his shirt off and on to the floor. He begins kissing down my throat, making the largest hickey ever. Seth begins kissing across my chest and it makes me moan loudly. I hear Leah gag and storm outside. Seth grins against my body as I pull his lips back to mine. My hands slip under his pants, roaming across his ass. Seth throws me on the bed and climbs on me. He slips off my shirt as I kiss up and down his chest.

We go back to making out so we begin fighting each other's tongues. Somehow, I bite on his upper lip hard enough to draw the tiniest of blood, but it doesn't even affect him. Seth takes this as a turn on. It heals quickly. The music Leah left on changes to a song I saw in a movie called Think Like a Man. It's called 'Tonight's (Best You Ever Had)' and it really just turns me on. When I first saw the movie, I never would admit it, but this would be on my Get Lucky list if I had one.

I decide we have strayed in this zone far too long. How do I 'accidentally' slip off my bra? There's no other way than to just do it. I sit up and continue kissing him. Seth pulls me on his lap and I straddle his torso, my hands roaming up and down them. He sweeps my hair to the side and I reach back behind me for the clasp. His hands stop me and continue kissing me.

Rejection floods through me for a split second. Maybe he doesn't want to see because he knows he'll just be disappointed. Why does he do this to me? He makes me so self-conscious it's annoying.

I find the hollow of his throat with my mouth. As I kiss the spot over and over, it rouses a groan from Seth. He pulls apart for air, but I continue on. Again, I try to unclasp my bra and again he stops me, taking my hands in his larger ones. I sigh and pull back, averting my gaze from his.

"Drew…what are you doing?" he asks, just like last time. I'm not taking no for an answer this time. Now I know that he wants me…it's impossible for him not to.

"Listen, Seth, I know you want to. Things are going to be so hard to be together and…" I say with a hoarse voice that ends up being sexy. Things have never gone my way, especially if I want to sound sexy!

"And what if things go too far?" he asks in his equally sexy voice. Hell, he always sounds sexy though.

"Then they go too far, but they won't. I trust you. I promise…my bottoms stay on," I say, forcing back my blush.

"Drew…" Seth says hesitantly, but I watch his eyes roam down. Obviously, he's not uncomfortable. He doesn't say another word and just pounces on me. I am thrown back on his pillow with force as he reaches his hands to my back. It's just now that my stomach becomes nervous.

Seth doesn't fumble at my bra; no he basically tears it apart. I do my best not to smirk and help him undo it. Guess I don't have to worry that he's ever done this before. It springs apart but not fully off. Seth brings his lips to mine before I fling it from me.

There are a few moments of extreme terror while he tries to hide that he's looking. For a second, I worry he isn't satisfied, but then he raises his face to mine, his eyes full of absolute want and lust. His heart literally stops and then jumps out at an even faster pace. That's when I pull myself to him and crash our lips together again.

I nibble slightly at his ear and run my hands through his hair, pulling him closer. He moans and I continue massaging his ear as Seth kisses threateningly lower on my chest. Both our hearts are beating fast, but mine picks up even more. Honestly, I don't think I'm ready to go further.

Seth notices and pulls away. "Drew…um you…its just…kind of…do you-," he mumbles. I smile at him and pull his face back up to mine.

I give him a long kiss before saying, "Let's not." He nods his head and I spin us around so I'm lying on top of him, my chest lying against his. We begin to slow our kisses down, growing tired ourselves. Eventually, we just lie there cuddling. It's odd how comfortable I feel; yet I am blushing furiously. I swear Seth's heart doesn't slow down.

"You're beautiful, Drew," Seth says as I tuck my head in the crook of his neck. I blush even more and smile against his warm skin. Seth pulls the covers around us more.

"We are going to be exhausted for our last day of school," I sigh against him. He smirks, holding back laughter.

"I have a legitimate excuse. What about you?" Seth says.

"What's yours?" I mumble half asleep.

"That my beautiful girlfriend tried to seduce me and I couldn't fall to sleep all night," Seth says seriously. This wakes me up. I grin and peck him on the lips.

"I don't think they'll take that," I sigh. When I shift lower, Seth scoots me back up. I scowl at him and try to scoot lower, but he moves me back again. "What are you doing?"

Seth is grinning at me and glances down long enough for me to get the picture. My face becomes shocked, then amused, and then prideful. I caused him to get that large, noticeable boner. I squeal silently and squeeze myself against him before rolling to his side. Seth sighs, "Oh what you do to me…"

"Literally," I giggle.

"Watch it, Moon," Seth growls jokingly. I kiss his side before drifting off to a blissful sleep.

I wake in the middle of the night to the doorbell ringing off its hinges. My mind flashes back to the time I had to go home to babysit Mother. She has Jack now so I figured it would change. Heck if anything he should be the one watching after her. Maybe it's him I have to look after. I shake Seth awake as I hurry to throw on his t-shirt and his boxers. "What?" Seth whines.

"Somebody is pounding on your door. Your mom isn't getting up and Leah just got here. Let's goooo," I say, tugging him off the bed and on to the ground. He scrambles to his feet and we walk to the living room the same time Leah stumbles in.

Seth yanks the door open, still half asleep. The sight I see surprises me, but I move fast and hide behind a corner of the wall they can't see.

"Seth, Leah, is Drew over here?" Mother asks. There is no worry to her voice, she already knows I'm here.

"No," I hiss so low only the two wolves can hear.

"She's not," Leah lies for me.

"Are you sure?" Jack asks angrily. From his tone, I can tell neither of my parents believes Leah.

"I haven't seen her since you forbid her from seeing me," Seth sighs, putting out a kicked puppy voice. Oh if they only knew what we were doing in their absence. "Why are you out looking so late? Did she just disappear?"

"No, we were…busy for a few hours after you left," Mother sniffs with displeasure. Yes, I know exactly what busy means. "So if I asked Sue if Drew's here, she'll say no?"

"She would, but she's sleeping. We figure it's best to let her sleep," Leah growls ready to defend her mom. Mother has been put into a lose-lose situation. She can't go waking her up; she'd seem like an awful person for not just believing the kids. She also knows I'm here somewhere.

"Well if you hear of Drew, tell us," Mother says. The door shuts and Leah yanks me into the living room.

"Care to explain to me?" Leah asks tiredly. I begin to speak but she notices my outfit and glances at Seth with disgust. "You know what? I think I'll get filled in tomorrow. Just…please be quiet."

Seth growls and I can't help but burst out in laughter. I can't stop my laughing so much that Seth ends up carrying me to bed. Finally, I settle down.

"Sorry…Leah actually thought…oh my," I laugh, wiping a tear from my eye. Seth chuckles and hops in next to me.

I yank off the boxers. "Drew…I'm really tired, but if you insist…" Seth sighs, staring at me. I look at him in confusion.

"Sorry? Oh no, I think it's just comfier sleeping in my underwear and a t-shirt. It's a girl thing," I wink at him. He blushes and leans back in bed. Turning on my side, I reach an arm across Seth's hard abs and scrunch my hands in his shirt. Before I fall back to sleep, I feel warm lips on my forehead.

* * *

><p>Today is our last day of school. In a way, I'm almost sad. It will make it so much harder for Seth and I to hang out. I open my eyes with a sigh and watch Seth sleep for a little while. A text message makes me jump. I lean across Seth and lie on him while I read my text. It's from Ryan…gag me!<p>

"Hey Babe, I'm not complaining, but what are you doing?" Seth grins sleepily. I look over him who seems to be enjoying himself way too much. That's when I remember that I'm not wearing a bra and his t-shirt is ultra thin. Oh well…

"Ryan has decided to come to school with us. How do I tell him no?" I say, glancing back at Seth again. He gets a dizzy look on his face, like he's not really there. "Seth!" I call, bringing him back to focus. "You get so easily distracted, I swear…"

I roll back off of him with my phone in my hands. "Your fault, again, I might add. Just tell him they won't allow him to come," Seth says, climbing out of bed. I shrug and tell Ryan before jumping to my feet on his bed. "Last day of school, what are you going to wear?" Seth asks, his head in his closet.

"Get me…the black pencil skirt and a shirt to match," I grin. He comes out with the stuff in hands and gives it over to me. "I feel like a princess!"

"You're my princess," Seth agrees before finding him something to wear. I can't help but stare at his butt as he walks off. You know, I was almost hoping last night would have given my lustful feelings a break, but it just did the opposite. It's like every time I look at him, I want him. It's all that fills my head. I wonder if he is thinking the same? Right now he has to be. Any guy would be feeling that way if their newer girlfriend were standing on their bed in just underwear and a thin shirt with no undergarments.

I snatch my bra from the ground. Recently, I've found that I've started wearing…showier and sexier undergarments since more often than not most of our make-out sessions lead to us stripping down to them.

I feel Seth's eyes on my back once I turn around and put my clothes on. "Are you just going to stand there gawking and making us late or are you going to get dressed?" I say irritably. Seth chuckles and gets dressed. I spend a while attacking my rat's nest of hair. "Thanks a lot, Seth. I'll never get my hair brushed out." He bursts out laughing and walks into the bathroom.

"Sorry babe," he chuckles. My heart jumps a little when he calls me babe. Damn, I think I am beginning to become too girly, but I don't care. We both finish around the same time and walk into the kitchen for breakfast.

Sue enters with a plate piled full of bacon. We both attack the food. "How did the talk with Melody and Jack go?" Sue asks, frying up more. Seth and I glance at each other and decide to stay silent. "What are you hiding?" We both pretend to be busy eating. "No closed-door privileges if you don't tell me," Sue threatens. Seth speaks right away at this, making me blush.

"Not so well. As of right now, I am forbidden from seeing Drew…" he rushes to get out.

"Seth Clearwater! What did he do?" Sue screeches at me.

"Nothing, it was all my fault. I stopped eating or really talking while he was away and they blame him even though it's totally-" I begin to ramble.

"No, that is my fault. They're right to not want me around if I were a normal boyfriend. Now that I see the effects, I won't be able to go longer than a few days," Seth admits with embarrassment.

"Well I was the one stupid enough to stop eating," I counter with a roll of my eyes.

"It was both your faults!" Leah mutters from her room just to stop our bickering. I grin over at Seth. I'll never get used to my enhanced hearing; it's great.

"I'm not sure if you should be staying here if your parents don't want you to," Sue says nervously. It's not that she doesn't want me here; she just doesn't want to disobey my parents.

She rings her hands over one another. "It's fine. They'll snap out of it…eventually," I assure her. Seth finishes and so do I. "I'll see you later, Mrs. Clearwater."

Seth and I head to the backyard. "You know, I was thinking about taking a driver's test. Mother's wanted me to. I wouldn't use it much, but you know," I say casually for him to offer his opinion.

"That would be good for school. It's kind of an inconvenience to get ready and then have to change right after breakfast," Seth agrees, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Who says I'd take you, hmm?" I flirt. He sneers jokingly at me before taking off his shirt. I have no idea why, but there are certain times when his muscles just take over my mind. Without realizing it, I let I moan out.

Seth smirks and flexes, just to make me melt even more. My legs move themselves straight into Seth without any warning. I kiss him passionately. He has a surprised expression and pulls away after almost a minute.

"We really have to get to school," he decides. I smile widely and slip down one strap of my dress.

"You're going to have to undress me," I giggle, looping a finger in his jeans. Seth looks around, a dazzling smile on his face. He pulls me up against a tree to my growing pleasure.

Seth kisses up and down my arms while my face twists into an expression full of want. Clearly, Seth has an unnatural pull to me today as well. I hastily strip off my shirt considering we'll be late if we don't hurry.

He helps me kick off my skirt. Somehow, I find that my bra has come off as well. My hands roam up and down Seth's six-pack. My head is spinning off the wall. Seth kisses across my neck. Finally, I pull his face to mine, both of us breathing heavy. "We…have to…go," I breathe. He nods, not breaking our gaze. When he sets me down, I instinctively cover my breasts and turn around. After we've phased, we find Jared and Paul are here as well.

_Damn Seth, since when did you trade minds with Jared? – _Paul snorts in laughter. What's he thinking that makes Paul say that? I glance at him, but he just looks straight ahead.

_Get it, Seth – _Jared laughs immaturely. – _Here's some advice. Cup them in you hands, maybe even massage a little. She'll just start moaning…_

_I don't even want to know –_I say, trying to block out the voices.

_Drew, who knew you could be naughty, huh? Gave him a fucking boner! – _Paul says in approval. The comment surprises me so that I begin choking.

_Stupid mind telepathy – _I mutter, sneaking a glance at Seth. Thankfully, we are almost at school.

_It's not the first time, Drew, just the first time you know about it – _Jared thinks.

_What? – _I sneer in surprise.

_Drew, don't listen to them – _Seth seethes, but it's too late. The images and memories Seth has accidentally shared with them fill my mind. Surprisingly, the first time was our first date. How did I not notice it? How did I not notice any of the times? He must be good at hiding it.

_Yeah he is cause it's so small – _Paul teases.

_I've seen it fuck tard. It is _so _not – _I laugh with pride for my boyfriend.

_What's up with you two hiding stuff from us? – _Paul asks.

_Ha! Sam is going to kill you, Seth. Seeing his sister topless? Not the best thing in his mind –_ Jared snorts.

_Shit! – _I curse, I never even thought of that!

_I'll be fine. Drew's my girlfriend and imprint. He should understand – _Seth thinks positively. I wouldn't be so sure…

I decide to forget about it. There's nothing we can do now. We phase and get dressed. "Drew…I'm sorry you, uh, had to hear that…" Seth says, rubbing the back of his neck in a way that I find extremely sexy.

I hook my arm through his. "Don't be. That's a good thing," I smile. He grins immaturely and wraps an arm around my waist, sending butterflies in my stomach. When we get there, a sight stops me flat. Ryan has his back to us, but I can hear him from miles away.

"I thought you said he couldn't come," Seth growls under his breath.

"I did, he must have came anyway," I sigh as we make our way to him and separate. There's no avoiding him. "Ryan! What are you doing here?"

"Hey! I was bored and figured why not give it a shot. They waved me off because it's the last day. Isn't it great?" he laughs, embracing me in a hug. His hands wander down extremely far before Seth 'trips' into us, making Ryan fall off me. I could kiss Seth right now.

"Great…" I say between my teeth. How are we supposed to explain him to everybody? The people at school know us to be one of the biggest couples ever. They all joke around with us here and there, but we don't mind. This is going to be hard.

"So, who am I following around?" he grins, nudging me in the side.

Immediately, I speak, "Seth," at the same time Seth says so as well.

"Why not Drew?" Ryan asks.

"There's this…all girls thing I have today. No boys allowed…" I fumble for a lie.

"That's pretty stupid," Ryan decides and walks into the school. "Aren't you two coming?" We follow along awkwardly. I glance at Seth before leaving him with Ryan. Tough luck.

"Here are your yearbooks, Drew. You may want to check out the remembrance page," Jordan, a fellow soccer player of mine, hands me the yearbook. The best part is when we order a yearbook we get two. One is the school wide and senior based yearbook. The other is one certain for our grade devoted to pictures and things based on just our grade.

I flip through some of the pages as I walk to our lunch table to find my seat taken by Ryan. All the wolves seem to be uncomfortable. It's never been official, but only wolves or imprints can sit here and we can't sit anywhere else in case of a meeting. The chairs are all full and nobody is talking much.

"Hey Drew, is that you yearbook?" Ryan says, jumping up and taking it from my hands. No, I wasn't looking at all…

"I'll be right back," I nod, heading to go get my food. When I get back, Seth has discretely pulled up a chair for me. "Thank you," I whisper to him.

"Hey…uh, what's this?" Ryan asks with a disturbed look on his face. He shows the table a certain page from our freshman yearbook. I fight to move around him to see.

"I didn't know you were voted cutest freshman couple!" Jared snorts.

"We, who?" Seth asks, trying to see.

"You and Drew, obviously," Quil replies.

"We what?" I shriek, yanking the book from Ryan's hands.

"But…I thought you two were just cousins," Ryan says, extremely confused.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Paul scoffs.

I yank Ryan far away while Seth explains in a hurry. "What are you doing? You can't just go around spreading that to everybody! This thing is meant as a joke," I hurry to explain, keeping in character pretty well.

"A joke? So they just put two random people in and it happens to be you two?" Ryan observes. I curse under my breath.

"Uh, yeah…I mean it's not totally random. They kind of just put in two people who they _think_ would be good together. Nobody knows we are cousins," I state.

"Oh…" Ryan says, not totally buying it, but it's good enough for me. Finally, I make it back to our table, but I don't even have time to look at the book.

The hallway is a mess. Some people are too enthusiastic about getting out of school. Of course, the graduates are throwing water balloons from the roof at the exit. As I rush to get outside, I am pelted with water. It's not that bad since I knew it was coming. Ryan on the other hand is flipping out. For some reason, he seems to hate being humiliated. Seth is laughing, as some balloons seem to be filled with mustard and ketchup. Luckily, I'm not hit with those, but Seth is. That's when his grin turns into a frown.

Ryan grabs my hands and tries to lead me away to his car like a gentleman, but he sucks at it. Twice, I would have fallen if not for Seth behind me. Once, Ryan stops so quickly I slam into him. Finally, I yank my hand away and walk calmly to his car, not caring about if I'm wet or not.

Seth and I end up soaking in all kinds of liquid. "You've got something there, sweetheart," Seth laughs, wiping some ketchup away from my eye.

"I love your new color! Red is _so _your type," I exaggerate and flick his hair. There is so much ketchup that it fills his hair. We are both grinning to our ears.

Ryan is cowering in his truck. When we appear, he grows a scowl and rolls down the window. "Get in the back. You are soaked head to toe," he snorts with disapproval.

"Awe Lighten up, Girdling," Seth jokes. Ryan rolls his eyes and locks the doors rather rudely. I smirk and walk to the back. Seth climbs in first and offer me a hand. He pulls me up with so much force I topple on him. We both burst out in laughter, but Ryan shuts us up by yanking out of the lot. Seth and I both are slung to the back, bumping our heads. This makes us laugh even more.

"This was some last day, huh?" I kid.

"For sure," Seth agrees, sitting up and feeling the wind. I do the same.

It's an amazing feeling, like I'm just part of something bigger than me. The wind whips my hair all around me. I raise my hands above my head. The wind takes away the scream I have. This was definitely an interesting day…and it's only half over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I had more to this, but I decided that would have been too much drama for this chapter. I have some big plans in the further now that I got thinking! Some more reviews would really help, so I hate to do this - actually I don't - but I am requesting six more reviews before I update. I'll keep writing, but I won't post until I get six reviews or PM's. They can be critical or compliments, anything! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Tests and…Rape?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Drew and the evil Ryan.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

"Alice will throw you the baseball and you'll try to hit it. We'll go down the list of Cullen's in order from fastest to slowest. Whichever you hit perfectly or as close as you can get to it will have a number and that's how we'll rank you," Sam announces to all the wolves as the Cullen's face us, more or less grim.

We have all come closer together, but it is still uneasy for most of us to be around them. Seth, Jacob, Sam, and I are the most comfortable around them. Rosalie isn't comfortable but most of us think it's just how we smell. They always bring a burning to my nose, but every time I come around them it lessons. Jacob says he's scarcely noticing it anymore.

Carlisle steps forward with interest. "In order from fastest to slowest it goes; Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, me, Esme, and lastly, Bella. If you cannot hit any of them, then we'll bring up Renesmee. If you can't hit that, then we'll have to use you all, but I am guessing most should be able to hit around Edward or Jasper. This will test your reflexes. Bella is a one, Emmett a two, and Nessie a zero. This is only one of three tests," Carlisle says quickly.

The only reason we are using the Cullen's is because Carlisle has a huge interest in this. He figures if we can figure out somehow about the wolves' gifts, then maybe we can for theirs. I don't think so, but the entire pack has come here to get our average reflex number. Then, we will compare mine to that.

"First up, Brady and Emmett. Remember, no curve balls or anything like that, just fast pitch," Sam calls, already knowing how Alice has her moves.

Brady grips the club, the first pound of thunder strikes. Jasper shifts irritably. They were planning on playing a game of baseball after this, but only if it's before the storm passes. Emmett nods his head at Brady, who seems to be nervous. I watch closely as Emmett rotates his arm. The ball speeds to him, but Brady swings to late. It hits Edward's glove with a thud. Emmett grunts in approval and picks up his second ball. This one is even faster. It whips through the air with precision. The same result occurs. His third ball makes a whistle sound through the wind. Seth cringes since it's louder to him.

Everybody gets three shots with everybody. We are going to be here a while. Brady doesn't even come close to the ball until Edward. Finally, on Carlisle's ball, it finally flies upward. Bella and Nessie run after it. Brady sits down sheepishly. Collin gets the same results as him. I suspect it is because of their age.

Leah goes next. She hits the ball at Rosalie's to everyone's surprise. Somebody mutters, "Maybe girls are just quicker in general!" It was Alice whispering to Jasper. He grins and puts an arm around her.

Rosalie gets worked up and throws even faster. Like much of theirs, it goes crazy and smacks into a tree with a minor smack. The problem with their hardest fast pitches is that ¾'s of the time it ends up anywhere but near the hitter. Quil hits on Edward's throws. Embry hits on Jasper's throw. Jacob hits on Alice's once, Rosalie's twice, and then Jasper's three times. We stop going through the list of people once they hit three out of three.

"That's most likely because he has the stronger gift. We will do two averages. One including the Gifted's and one that doesn't," Carlisle murmurs. It unnerves me how they call it the gifted.

Seth hits once on Alice's and three times on Rosalie's. "How did you do that with your eyes closed?" I sputter in awe. He had his eyes closed each time. Seth walks over to me with a grin.

"I listened to it. I could hear when it left their grip. If I watched, then it would mess me up," he shrugs, but it is obvious that he is prideful.

"We will want that separate," Edward notes. He is just as fascinated in this as Carlisle is. Bella just seems happy that she hasn't had to pitch yet. Because she is a vampire, she would be decent enough, but she was never the most athletic human.

I remember the picture of Seth in his baseball uniform so many years back. Damn, even in his younger years, he was hot. What is it about baseball pants that turn girls on?

Edward whispers something low in Jasper's ear with a grin. Suddenly, all I want to do is kiss Seth. I want him so badly. It's like a jolt that runs through me. I hug myself to Seth and when that's not enough, I end up just flat out kissing him. He jumps back in surprise. Half of the group's eyes are on us, half on Paul hitting.

I continue making out with Seth even when he doesn't kiss back. He tries to pry me off due to the fact that we are in front of many people. I cling on him by wrapping my legs around his thighs. I am tempted to just rip off his shirt, but instead I stick my hands down the back of his shorts. Emmett bursts out in laughter from the pitching mound. It messes up his throw, so it hits Paul in the gut. They begin yelling at each other, but everybody else is looking at us.

I don't care. I just want Seth. I want Seth all the way, right here, right now, in front of everybody. I moan into the kiss. Emmett, once again, cracks up in laughter. Jacob is telling Nessie to look at the clouds and the shapes they are making.

Then, Seth lifts me away from him and holds me in the air like a child who just threw up. That's when I realize something is up. Normally, I'd be furious at him for making me seem so stupid, but all I want it to continue kissing him.

Esme clears her throat. When that's not clear, she hisses, "Jasper and Edward! Knock it off!" Quickly, the lust fades and my mind clears to my relief. That's when I realize what a fool I just looked like.

Seth sets me down, keeping his eyes on me to watch for another freak attack. A huge blush creeps on my face. "I'm sorry. I don't know what, uh, came over me," I say embarrassedly. I never know what to do with my hands when everybody is staring at me and I know I looked stupid. Normally, I don't mind people's attention, heck I even like it, but when I look like an idiot, I get embarrassed. I hate being embarrassed.

"I do. Jasper, you jerk. That was not nice," Alice says, stepping on Jasper's foot.

Jasper says with his thick southern accent, "I'm sorry, Drew." Immediately he begins cracking up along with Edward and Emmett.

"What did he do?" I ask, still blushing.

"Jasper controls emotions. Edward was reading your thoughts and saw you thinking all hot about Seth and decided to…tease you?" Bella says, walking by Edward's side with a grim smile. She must remember the days Emmett would laugh at her blushing like he does mine.

Seth grins in approval. I scowl at him. "Shut up, you smug little pig," I swat at his shoulder. "Show's over, let's continue!"

They all turn back to watch Paul finally settle down. The wolves would normally be laughing their butts off, but they would never laugh at some a vampire said. If it weren't done on me, I think I'd find it hilarious. I am still pouting at Seth's side as Sam steps up. Paul hit on Edward's and Sam hits on Edward's. Jared hits on Jasper, which stumps the most of us.

We were expecting for Jared and my gift to be mostly the same. Considering I do have the gift, then that means it's not my eyes sensing it. What else could it be? Will we ever find out?

"Drew, you are up," Edward motions. I walk up to the plate and grip the bat. When Emmett pitches, I see the ball come at me, but it seems to be slower than he pitched for the others. Easily I could hit it, but I decide against it.

There's no point to this dumb test. This isn't a reflex; this is playing a game. I don't hit any of his. I don't hit any of Alice's. It's too hard for me to fake that I can't hit Rosalie's so I do. I hit all three and walk to Seth's side with boredom.

"Again, Drew. But we are changing things up a bit," Edward decides. I scowl at him.

"Why? I hit Rosalie's," I snort unmoving.

"Yes, but you weren't trying. We could see it in your swing as well…let's see how well you hit while Seth stands behind you with his hands tied back," Edward grins.

"Excuse me?" Seth screeches, his voice cracking from being so high. In another situation, this would be funny.

"Edward, why are you doing this?" Sam asks.

"She lacks motivation, so I am giving her some. She has to protect Seth from being hit," Carlisle says. "It's the only way or I wouldn't agree to it. And of course, Seth must offer to be subject."

"This is all for some little test. Either I have it or not, it doesn't matter," I sigh annoyed.

"It does. If we can figure out the pattern on how you came to get these powers, then you all can have abilities like these. It will only help," Carlisle says.

"Uh, I beg to differ. I didn't plan on getting hit today. There's not protection…anywhere," Seth says, raising a hand in the air.

I sigh irritably. "Oh come on, wimp. Let's just get this over with. You can trust me," I say, rolling my eyes. He reluctantly stands behind as Edward holds his hands.

"Nobody has been able to even touch Emmett's balls, yet," Seth mutters grimly.

"Oh yes they have, pup," Emmett howls with laughter and glances at Rosalie. Then, he throws the ball. Surely, Edward will pull Seth to the side at the last second. I purposely don't hit the ball to test my theory.

A huge groan of pain proves that I was wrong. "DREWW!" Seth yells as he falls to the ground and clutches his gut. I feel so guilty it hurts.

"Edward! Why didn't you pull him away?" I hiss in disbelief and fall to my knees by Seth.

"I told you to protect him," he shrugs. I barely listen as Esme scolds Edward for being so cruel.

Seth is on his back and has his eyes closed. I lift his shirt up to find a huge red mark that has bruises around it right in the center of his abs. "Oh Seth," I cringe, "I am so sorry!" The bruises are slowly receding.

"Oh no…it only hurt a bit, babe," Seth wheezes, rolling back over. I look up and make a sour face. Leah is on the ground laughing as is Collin and Brady. The rest of the pack is scoffing at his pain, imagining his pain, or laughing. Finally, Seth allows me to help him up. "Please hit this one, Drew."

"We are doing that again?" I ask in shock.

"Yes, it's the only way to actually get you to hit," Edward sighs with boredom.

"No way!" I yell, but Seth already is in position. "I'm not even picking up the bat."

"Fine, I'll have a clear and steady shot at Seth now. Maybe I'll even aim low," Emmett says with a wink to me. Seth tightens his muscles, ready for impact. I thought he was just taunting, but Emmett throws the ball. I don't even have time to reach the bat before it hits Seth square in the chest.

He arcs his back in pain. This one was visibly softer, thank goodness. "Drew, he's warmed up enough. They aren't bluffing," Seth growls but has a sweet – too sweet – smile on his face. Seth hands me the bat, but I don't grip it.

"Emmett, I swear-" I begin to say, but he winds up anyway. I growl and scrunch my nose in concentration. This time when the ball comes flying towards Seth, I knock it far into the tree line. Emmett doesn't pause as another ball flies toward us. Seth flinches, believing the first was just luck. I hit this one as well.

He winds up for the third. Without even thinking about it, my reflexes go into motion and take over. My arms swing right on the dot. I straighten up and glare at Edward. "I don't like you," I state, not meaning it. He knows I don't, but right now I'm not loving him.

"Great, next session," Edward claps. I grab Seth's hand for his support.

"I'm really sorry, Seth," I say with guilt plain on my face.

"It's okay, baby, not like I haven't taken a hit before," he smirks with pride. I nod my head but know that's pretty high on his list. A baseball by a human would sting, but by a vampire there's no telling what it would feel like.

"Now for this round, we will throw cinderblocks at you so you have…motivation to move. Your job is to move before you get hit. We will time the amount of time it takes for you to move," Carlisle announces, getting straight to the point. "Brady."

They'll throw a total of ten bricks most likely. The cinder blocks seem dangerous, but we are wolves. There's no hurting us. Brady dodges them easily. My eyes are fast, but it is still hard to guess if he's later on or quicker. I mostly watch how fast the brick flies. Bella throws these along with Emmett since she's a newborn. It took her a few warm up rounds to know how to actually throw, which I found amusing. They stand about fifteen feet away.

By the time Jake is up, I grow bored. The wind blows my hair in every direction around me. I can feel the storm brewing more. Even with this unnatural wind, this is my favorite weather. Before a storm when it is chilly but not cold and the wind is blowing the leaves around and I can take off my hoody is the perfect weather to me. fall and spring have the best of these, but I prefer fall.

Something catches my eye. It's Jake…falling to the ground. Bella hit him square in the face with a brick. "Damn Bells, you have an arm now," Jake mutters.

"What happened? You dodged the others," Bella asks concerned. Renesmee perks her head up in curiosity. The blood stops running from his nose and he stands up.

"Nessie was leaning far on the cliff," Jake motions to the hilltop Nessie was just on. She blushes her red cheeks and looks away. Just like Bella, I suspect she doesn't like as much attention as most.

"Just hurry up," Leah says with a roll of her eyes.

When Seth goes up, I can't help but worry. I really shouldn't be. Already I have caused him to get hit with a baseball at a thousand miles per hour. He crouches down with perfect posture. Seth moves his body with such grace it's amazing to watch. They throw the bricks fast at him so it's like he's doing an odd sort of dance. He rolls to the left and his arms follow. Seth jumps high, bringing his knees to his chest. He comes down so late that when another flies at his head, he falls to his chest at the last second. Rolling on his back, he ducks under another.

Seth rolls back and then jumps up without his hands. It's pretty sexy. Finally, after a few more, he is done. I grin at him as he walks to me with a drop of sweat rolling off his forehead. "A struggle, huh?" I tease.

"You try going from your back to you feet in a roll. Then we'll see who's sweating," Seth challenges. I hold my hands up in surrender with a grin plastered on my face. A while later, it is my turn.

I walk forward and Jasper and Edward stand behind me ready to catch the cinders. I bend my knees and lean forward, bouncing on my feet to be prepared. This is what I call fun. The first once comes to my left. I roll to the side as it zooms past, catching a flick of my hair in the process. This seems to awaken my senses.

My body reacts seemingly faster than I see the blocks leave their hands. I jump, dive to the right, duck low to the ground, and lean left, left, right. There is no patter. They are throwing at random, trying to catch me off guard. Even after ten cinders, they don't stop. The wolves have crowded closer in scary silence so I must be doing something right.

I am pretty sure I go at this for a good three minutes when they add in Alice. Hers are hard. She puts a slight curve to them. I have no clue how. Cinders are nothing like a baseball, but she manages. Esme files in behind me to catch, along with Rosalie. Carlisle is watching my every move and flinch.

I dive and duck and dive…and dive, and dive. They are trying to tire me out, but why? This is dealing with reflexes, not physical capabilities. The number of blocks seems to increase. I am panting and heaving with every side roll and turn.

I tire up after about ten minutes. Getting up slower, jumping smaller, turning less. My muscles still make a move to go there, so I follow suit, but it's a workout. I come down from a jump as one sails at my feet. There's one coming for my head. At the last second, I jump into a handstand and come down quickly, doing something like the worm. Collin and Brady murmur in synchronization, "Grind on me!"

At fifteen minutes, my muscles are screaming aloud. I grunt, as my feet are sore. My body flinches to the movements and they can all visibly tell how I have an effort to follow. They zip by my head much closer than they did before.

The cinders seem to be coming to me like a jet plane. At the end of every jump, I taste a little blood seep from my tongue. Whenever I get concentrated, I curl my tongue to the side of my mouth between my incisors.

The next one, I lean too late and one smacks the side of my cheek. My face turns abruptly to the side only to be smacked again. My head whips back and another cinder slams straight into my chest, knocking the breath right out of my throat. I stumble back a few feet and one hits my shoulder, spinning me around in perfect position for the last brick to hit me right between the shoulder blades, sending me flying face first into the dirt, causing me to get a mouthful.

Gasps fill the air and cold hands swarm around me. You'd think the FOUR vampires standing not five feet behind me could have caught me with their super speed! Tears sting my eyes, but I refuse to cry. It's not happening. You won't see me crying. That's just not how I role. It didn't hurt that bad, right? There is no way…I'm letting tears fall. But that doesn't mean crying out in pain counts.

I think I black out for a moment because I don't remember getting the dirt out of my mouth enough for me to scream in pain. My back is pulsing and my head is burning. Voices seem to fade in. "-Isn't responding."

"Why isn't she awake?"

"-Fall." I can't seem to stay awake enough to listen to it all. Surely I couldn't have been hurt that badly. Why did I black out? Right, two damn cinderblocks smacked me across the face.

"-So bloody."

"Help her!"

There's a moan of pain coming from somewhere. Then, I realize it's from me. What's going on? My eyes fly open to find a billion faces swarming over me.

Nobody helps my struggle to sit up. Most just stare at me in shock that I don't understand. "What are you looking at?" I yell. Carlisle runs off somewhere, hopefully to find a medic kit.

"Your…your face. It's pure flesh," Brady snorts.

"And you don't look like you notice," Collin says. I blink in surprise, but I can't feel it. All that hurts is my back. It just hurts to even breathe. _In and out, in and out, rattle and wheeze, rattle and wheeze. _

"Somebody clean that, it's full of dirt," Alice pipes up with distaste from somewhere. Most of the wolves are surrounding me. Before I can protest, Seth, whom apparently was cradling my head in his lap, whips off his shirt and brings it to my head. I cringe back, but it's too late. The moment his shirt comes in contact with my face, I feel the gashes.

It makes me yelp in pain and nearly jump in the air. "Drew, I have to do this," Seth commands. I look around at the suffocating crowd.

"Guys, give her some room. She just got pelted by vampires," Emmett calls from the outside. They reluctantly clear. It's just Esme, Seth, and Sam by my side. I grip Esme's hand until my knuckles turn white and nod my head. He thrusts his shirt down my face as scorching pain spikes through me. I arc my back in agony and grind my teeth. Seth mutters sorry and continues wiping it down. Sam begins on my other side.

I do my best, my true best, to not scream, but it keeps getting harder. It's like raking my face against a cheese grater. I wither in pain until I can't stand it. "Stop! Let me…just that's enough," I pant. Seth jerks back immediately but Sam does a quick finishing wipe.

Carlisle rushes back with a bottle of something clear. My stomach sinks at the smell of it; alcohol…pure, straight cleansing alcohol.

"Ugh, of course, you just have to bring that," I mutter.

"We have to hurry before the wound closes," Carlisle speaks swiftly. Edward replaces Esme and grabs a cloth doused in alcohol. As they pat down my face, I tremble in pain.

"Dammit that burns," I say between ground teeth as I swing my fist down on Seth's thigh. He jumps in surprise. It's like my flesh is eating away! Finally, it all disappears and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Is there anything else hurting?" Carlisle asks, putting the cap on the foul smelling liquid.

"Yeah, that brick nailed me in my chest and back. It did hurt to breath, but I think it's healed," I say just now realizing it. He places a hand on my back as I breath deep.

"Yes, you should be good now. The bleeding will stop in a second. I am so sorry Drew. We shouldn't have pushed you that far," he sighs, helping me to my feet.

"Nobody makes me do stuff I don't want to. It's cool," I sigh, standing up straighter. Slowly, my head begins to clear. "So what's next?"

Seth snorts in response. "You've got to be kidding me. After a injury like that shouldn't you be in bed!" Seth comments.

"No, just give me a few minutes. We went this far, why not continue?" I say, cocking my hip to the side. I find I have been doing that more often lately.

"She's fine. We heal fast bro," Embry says, patting Seth on the back.

"The next one should end up in an injury," Edward promises, ushering us back to the set up.

"Yes, but both of us found a way to get hurt one way or another," Seth mumbled, but nobody listens. I am interested in the contraption they have pulled out.

"This is a rig we've set up. You'll be running through the forest, or think you are, with a partner. You will be running as fast as we normally go, but we couldn't get your speeds. The point of this is mainly for the pack interest. It's too see how quick you react on the spot in a real situation while working together. Brady and Collin," Carlisle says, motioning to the large and complicated thing he has.

The two boys sit on the chairs while Rosalie puts their headgear on. It is two chairs you would sit in if you wanted do an arcade racing game. Metal poles making a circle around it while the bottom is hooked to a platform surround them. Wires are running every which way. I notice that there's a second set of metal scaffolding within the first. What's that for?

The entire thing is hooked to a generator sitting beside it. Rosalie steps away and heads over to the computer screen to watch along with the rest of us. The headgear covers your entire face in black like a biker's helmet. There are tons of wires running off of them that connect to your body in small patches.

She presses a few keys and the simulation begins. It shows object one in a blue star and object two in a red square. Brady is blue and Collin is red. They create a line dragging from them, showing their path as they make their way through the forest. Things jump out at them multiple times. Every once in a while, the green circles jumping out will stay on the screen longer. The inside frame of metal and the seats shift towards the direction they move to make them feel the effects of their actions. It's like a gyro-ball.

Alice chirps while it goes on, "It tracks your brain waves to see your decision. The faster the simulation goes, the quicker your reflexes are. It throws trees in your way. The green objects are attackers, in your case, vampires. We have programed some of the green objects to act like vampires and attack. You are kicked off once you hit an object, get killed, or let your partner get killed by the green object."

I stare in awe. This is breathtaking. I am excited to get in. When the two finish, it shows their entire route. We stare as the same thing happens with the next two.

"Will I be able to use my extra hearing?" Seth asks, his eyes glued to the screen.

"No, idiot, this is a reflex test, not the best fighter test," Leah says, her eyes also fixated on the screen. After a while, my eyes begin to grow tired and foggy from staring for so long. I sit on the ground and wait for them to finish. Seth and I are going up next. Surely it's not just shapes and sticks on the inside. They said this was a realistic simulation.

Then, it's our turn. The headset is itchy. That's the first thing I notice. Not the trees or the bright light. There is no sound. It's like an absence of it all-together and I can no longer hear the pack and the Cullen's watching us.

_Drew?_

_Seth? How can I hear you?_

_I don't know, but it's helpful. It's starting in five seconds. Ready?_

_Of course I am._

We start off slow and in the time of ten seconds, we are at the pace of vampires. It feels as if I am just sprinting. I even have my heart rate up. Suddenly, trees start flying by. They look as real as any. Seth and I dodge them in a familiar pattern we have come to get by running with each other so much.

That's when the first vampire whips by. I'm not sure what exactly I am supposed to do, so I just jump and attack it.

_On your left, Seth! They are giving us extra so be ready. _I look beside me to see the digital image of Seth. It's a body with his face on it. The image shifts like a video does. It's a little disorienting so I don't focus on it.

Now that I believe I do have an enhanced ability, I know how to start using it better. It's like I just push my mind away and feel for certain pricks in my skin. I can let my muscles make the first tense and follow through with ease. Dodging the trees is the easy part, but the vampires keep hiding behind them.

I save Seth's butt many times by alerting him. He saves my butt by helping me fight them off. It's a system. Okay, I agree I need to take Jake up on his offer for lessons. Even if this is just a simulation, I can tell Seth would beat me hands down.

_Drew! Move!_

I dodge the tree a split second before I'd slam into it. I need to focus. Feel the air for any oddities. Things begin to speed up, our running and the number of vampires. We get a swarm of them and I am unsure if we should fight or run.

We end up doing a little bit of both. This thing seems to be taking forever. I love fighting vampires, but I can tell a difference. There's no sound or texture to the ground. It makes it harder.

Then, a vampire catches Seth by surprise. I shove him out of the way, but I send him flying into a tree while I hit the vampire.

We are jolted into blackness with a feeling of vertigo like when you wake up from a falling dream just before hitting the ground and you still feel like you are fall. Then, the chamber shifts and we are put to our regular positions sitting upward.

"Damn you Seth!" I mutter, unbuckling myself from the machine.

"Me? I had him!" Seth says in the same annoyed tone.

"No, you were staring off like some dwarfish-" I begin, shoving a finger against his chest.

"Wow, for a second I thought you two actually liked each other," Embry interrupts.

"You all did great. Lasted nearly five minutes, longer than the rest," Emmett snorts.

"Do you think she has enhanced reflexes?" Sam asks, stepping towards Carlisle. Carlisle and Edward look at each other for a few minutes having a secret conversation. I clear my throat in annoyance.

"We've come to the conclusion that yes, Drew does. This should help us to figure out a link between you all. For now, that's all we can get," Edward sighs with no avail. Bella takes his hand in comfort.

"Thank you anyway," Sam says, happy with getting what he cared for. Personally, I'd like it if we could figure out how to pass on an enhanced gene. Does it have to do with how they are made? Does it have to do with how long it took them to phase?

This is making my head spin. As the pack walks into the woods, I meet up with Jake. He's staying behind to play to the best he can. "Jake, I think I'll take you up on that fighting lesson sometime," I say, looking at him. Nessie jumps into his arms and smiles at me, flashing her pearly whites.

"Sure. You and Seth meet me sometime next week if you want," Jake says with pride. I frown in confusion.

"Seth?"

"Yeah, you do almost everything together," he scoffs.

"Do not! I just want to learn to fight. Actually, better than Seth in particular," I say, almost embarrassed. Jake grins at me and Nessie giggles.

"That simulation messes with you huh? Well if Paul taught Seth, then he'll need to learn better moves too. Have him come," Jake says, turning away, fully ending the conversation. I roll my eyes before sprinting to catch up with the pack. They are just crossing into the tree line. I sigh inaudibly. These things are always the most awkward. Leah and I have just straight out given up hiding somewhere else. It takes up too much time.

Instead, we just turn our back and strip. Just as I begin to change, Sam buds in. "Hold it Drew. Seth, hurry up and go," he says, stepping between Seth and me. He has got to be kidding me!

"Like that's going to do any good," Jared smirks.

"What are you talking about?" Sam growls, whipping his head away from us. Seth and I blush, both of us knowing exactly what he was implying. _Please don't say!_

"Dude, he's already seen her naked," Paul interrupts. I face palm my forehead.

Sam turns on his heals with a look worthy to kill. And it's directed straight at Seth. I hear Leah gag and quickly phase, not wanting to hear more. Frankly, neither do I.

"No…no Sam, I swear it wasn't like that!" Seth scurries backward. Sam just pursues him slowly and furiously.

"Really? That sounds like a very thin line to me," Sam hisses under his breath. Paul's face blanks before he runs off to phase. Everybody knows if Sam's yelling, he isn't as mad as he is when his voice gets this low. The rest of the pack minus Jared follows Paul. Suddenly, this conversation turned scary.

"Well…you see, when he said, erg…naked…" Seth begins, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Sam shoves him back, making him stumble on the ground. Seth hurries back to his feet and I rush by Sam.

"Sam, please just stop this crap!" I plead.

"Stay out of this, Drew. We are having our 'talk,'" Sam says, not looking my way. Suddenly, Sam grabs Seth by the shirt and holds him against a tree. I shriek in surprise and pry at his hands but Jared comes behind and restrains me. "What did you _see?"_

Seth gulps, "Um…"

"He saw Drew topless," Jared fills in for him. The moment the words leave Jared's mouth, Sam swings his fist into Seth's stomach. Hard. I scream as Seth groans.

Struggling against Jared almost feverishly, I force myself to listen to Sam whisper threateningly in his ear. "That's my baby sister we are talking about!" he screams getting up right in Seth's face. Seth just stares him straight in the eye. Another punch to the stomach.

"You lay a hand on her and I swear you won't see the light of tomorrow," Sam seethes, finishing up with another punch.

"Sam! Stop it! I was the one who made him!" I yell, but he ignores me. I feel awful. If it weren't for me persuading Seth to do it…

"Sam, give him some slack. He _did _imprint on the girl," Jake comes strutting in from the side. I plead to him silently to help Seth, but I can't tell if he catches my look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That _means _you know what they are feeling. It's not like he just going to up and leave. What's the worry?"

Finally, Jared's grip falters and I escape free. I stomp over to Sam and smack him across the face. "Down! Now!" I order, pointing my finger to the ground. Jared scrambles after me, but a scowl his way makes him back off.

"He already has," Jared points out.

"But Sam should have ordered him back sooner. If you look at it…it's almost Sam's fault," Jacob teeters dangerously. I look at him alarmed he just said that. Sure, I thought it, but saying it aloud…

Reluctantly, Sam drops his arm from Seth's chest. Seth tries to buff up, but Sam's too big. Still, he manages a challenging glare.

"I swear it, Clearwater. You make her so much as stub her toe, you're getting the beating of your life," Sam growls, sounding more like a wolf than ever.

"I learned my lesson. I'd never hurt Drew again," Seth says maintaining a serious expression. Sam walks off with his fists clenched. I mutter under my breath how it wasn't his fault.

Jared follows Sam like a lost puppy. Sorry, bad pun. Jake clears his throat. "The pixie wants me to tell you not to forget your shopping trip tomorrow. Seth," Jake nods his head at Seth who nods back with a smile playing on his lips. I get the sudden idea that I am missing out on something.

"Sure…" I say before he runs back into the field. I look at Seth questioningly, but he just smiles grimly and shakes his head. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I pull his shirt up and rub the red receding marks. Stoking his smooth yet coarse skin seems to relax him, but not me. "I'm so sorry, Seth. Sam's so over protective it's annoying. I didn't know he'd flip out that much. It was my entire fault and you were the one that got hit! I'm not used to having a big brother. You sure-"

A pair of softly sweet lips meeting mine for a good six seconds cuts me off. He pulls away with closed eyes and smirks before opening to smile at me. "I don't care. He should be protective…you're cute when you ramble," he says, getting a scowl from me. "You know, some girls take that as a compliment!"

"Do I look like _some _girl?" I grin back.

"Nope, you are _my _girl," he laughs, taking my hand. I realize I still haven't stopped stroking his abs and pull away sheepishly. "But it did hurt. Can we hang at your place? Mom will freak if she knows Sam…oh that's right."

"No, it's fine. They don't check my room often. I still have our window," I wink at him.

"Then it's a date," he agrees happily.

* * *

><p>"-Grounded for a week! Do you know how worried we were? You can't just go missing for an entire day and expect us to be okay with that! Were you off with Seth?" Jack mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose while pacing back and forth.<p>

I sigh deeply. They've been repeated basically the same information for the past five minutes. "No. I wasn't with him. I just had to clear my mind," I say tonelessly.

"And you were?" Mother asks with a wave of her hand.

"With Sam and Emily, my half brother I had no clue about for so long. You know, he's a better brother than you'd expect," I say.

"Look, Drew, I'm fine with you being there, but you must tell us first! You won't be leaving the house for the next week, not even for Sam's," Mother informs me. She doesn't know how much she's lying. There's no way I won't be leaving. I simply nod my head and stand to go to my room. Thank goodness that's over. Seth sits on my bed with a sad expression.

"I hate that you will keep getting in trouble," Seth says sadly.

"Not your fault," I say, sitting beside him.

"But I should help you with it," he mutters.

"The only thing I need you to help me with is cheering me up," I say, nudging his side. "You up for a night in the hammock?" His face visibly brightens up. I call to my parents, "Sleeping in the hammock!"

I quickly slip on my silk tank top and my small – too small – pajama shorts. When I first bought these, they flared out at the end because my butt didn't reach it. Now, they seem to be squeezing at the sides. I turn around in my mirror looking at my bottom for so long Seth pops back in the window.

I am oblivious to him until he wraps his strong arms over around my small waist while standing behind me. Without realizing it, I twine our fingers together and hold them. "What's on your mind, baby?" he mumbles into my hair.

I sigh deeply, sounding ready for a deep, tragic problem. "My ass is huge," I confess. Seth bursts out laughing so hard it shakes me. "I'm serious! These used to be big on me!"

"Drew, your ass is fine," Seth kisses the back of my head. "When did you buy them?" he asks to prove his point.

"Three weeks ago, why?"

"Because, you were stick thin then. I'll bet you have finally gotten back to normal," he says, swaying back and forth. Just standing like this has my heart pumping faster and there's no doubt Seth can hear it.

"So you are saying my butt looks like a lard ass's ugly butt normally?" I sigh sadly.

"I'm saying that you butt has always been this size. It's not ugly. Actually, it's pretty hot," he admits with no shame.

"Thanks," I grin, looking back at me. He looks down into my eyes as well. A flash of light from our left side has us jumping apart.

"Awe, that was perfect, you guys! Let's go again for round two? Maybe without your shirts?" Leah startles us, hopping through the window with a sour look on her face.

"I didn't hear you coming," I say, averting my gaze from her.

"Yeah, well I bring a message. Sethy boy here keeps forgetting to answer his phone. Mom was annoyed with Sam…in the beginning. Then, she found out exactly why he brother-ed up on you," Leah says with a mischievous grin. No doubt she was the one who told her mother.

"Thanks, snitch," I joke with her. She blows kisses my way and looks around my room. She hasn't been over to see my new, larger room.

"Yeah…she wants to apologize for her son's, quote 'scandalously terrible actions.' Have fun dealing with that," Leah smirks at Seth. He's quickly texting his Mom a message.

"Tell her I'm staying with Drew tonight," Seth says.

"Whatever," Leah says, leaving through my window just as discretely as before.

"You didn't have to do that," I say, thankful he's staying.

"Yes I did. Is something bothering you? You'd never be self-conscious before," Seth murmurs, suddenly sweeping me up in his arms, making me squeal in delight.

"Seth," I laugh as we walk through the window and out to the cool air. I breathe in fresh air and sigh. "I'm seriously fine!"

He tosses me gently on the hammock. His face is hovering above me and seems to be upside down. "Fine," he says with a kiss, "isn't," he says, pecking me on the lips again, "good enough." He finishes with another upside down kiss. I giggle and he launches himself on top off me. He miscalculates and I end up with a bunch of feet in my face. With a roll of my eyes, I climb over to him and lie on his chest.

"Well you make me perfect," I admit openly. He squeezes his arms across my stomach.

"Good. How do you like about being 'gifted?'" he asks, emphasizing the word to make fun of it.

"It's nothing new. Now you'll just know it's going to be that much harder sneaking in your side girls," I joke with him. He chuckles and kisses my cheek sloppily. I wipe off the slobber, feigning disgust, but I don't mind.

"No, now we'll know it will be that much harder for our kids to sneak out," he snickers. This brings a picture of the hopeful future into my head.

"Kids…it seems like we never should be trusted with them," I laugh.

"Nah, we'll be great parents," he disagrees. I turn on my side and stare at him and he stares back.

"How do you know? What if I…" I trail off at the horrid thought.

"You won't be like her. Melody's problem was that nobody was by her side to help her through her problems and you were just thrust into her arms. I'll be here for you. No matter what," he says, taking the back of my hand and kissing it.

"How many kids do you want?" I say, continuing on our children topic. Seth furrows his eyebrows for a second in thought.

"I'm not sure, I just know I want some. Probably around 2 or 3, but it doesn't matter. What do you want?" he asks. This puzzles me. I never had thought of my family future before dating Seth. I never thought I would get a boyfriend for a while. Sure, while Seth was gone, I thought a lot of what we would miss out on if he didn't come home, but I didn't think of the specifics.

"More than one, that's for sure. I'm not totally sure," I shrug. "Do you think they'll get the gene passed down to them?"

"It's almost one hundred percent they will," Seth says affirmatively. A look of puzzlement crosses my face. "A while back, I had thought to ask Carlisle about that. He says that our gene patterns won't follow the normal. If he had to guess, we all have one gene, passed on from generations. Sometimes, the person passing it on wouldn't have phased, but they passed it, just in a weaker form. Since we have two strong genes, there's no way they won't have it. Even the girls." It takes me a moment to take that all in. It makes perfect since. Since the wolf gene is so strong, there's no way they'd cancel each other out.

"So if all our kids will get that, is there even any reason to stop phasing?" I ask with a grin. Forever sounds like the perfect amount of time to spend with Seth.

"What about when they grow older?" he asks.

"They won't want their parent's tying them down," I say.

"What would we do?"

"Spend time with the Cullen's? With Jake and Nessie. If vampires can stay young forever and enjoy it, maybe we can," I say, but I see his point.

"I don't know…I've always pictured literally growing old together," he shrugs. I think on this a moment.

"We'll decide when the time comes. Maybe we'll just spend a few hundred years before we stop," I sigh, growing tired. I give him a kiss on the cheek before drifting off to sleep against his chest.

"Artemis Drew Moon! What are you thinking?" screeches a voice, waking me up from my slumber. I groan and fling my hand to the side, trying to shut off my alarm that's apparently not there. Unexpectedly, I am flung on the ground with a body crushing me.

My eyes fly open to find Seth, groggy as can be, trying to fumble his way off me. "Wha…what?" I mumble tiredly.

"Did you think we wouldn't notice?" Jack yells. I sit up with Seth beside me. I gasp. SETH! SETH?

"Mrs. Johnson, I'm sorry, but I can't stand being away from your daughter. Please, please just reconsider," Seth begs, getting to his feet. He offers me a hand to help me up.

"I think it's best if you leave now, son," Jack responds coldly, motioning to our front yard.

"Of course," Seth says dejectedly. "Bye Drew."

"Bye," I whisper, watching him leave without even his clothes. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? You don't understand it! I can't be without him! How did you even know?"

"Don't you think his clothes scattered across your room would have spiked our imagination? Drew, this is outrageous! We _just _grounded you yesterday!" Mother speaks furiously. "Hand over the phone."

"In my room," I sigh. There's no point in arguing. In their defense, I did directly disobey them. The way I see it is I can do my best to see him without their knowledge or I can see him whenever I want. I like the latter choice because if I'm going to be partly in trouble constantly, I am going to be down deep.

I follow them to my room as they take my computer, my television, my phone, everything. "We warned you. Don't do it again." Jack says, carrying out my flat screen. Mother follows with a high head. She thinks she's won.

Knowing they won't allow it, I sneak out my window and into the woods. I should have just used this as an excuse as to why I can't go shopping. I phase and make my way to the Cullen's drive.

Just before I hear the Cullen's hushed conversation, paws echo in the distance. Not just any paws. These are Seth's. And we are alone in each other's heads.

_Hey Beautiful – _Seth says, walking to stand beside me. I stop and look at him.

_Beautiful? You find a wolf beautiful? Now you are really scaring me –_ I snicker.

_Okay, how you doing, Ugly? – _He laughs. I frown and shove him down.

_You think you're so cool, huh? – _I tease.

_Obviously – _he smirks. I whirl and pin him down with my paws on his chest. It reminds me of a scene in Lion King.

_Very cool to let a girl pin you, hot shot – _I think with pride.

_So you think I'm hot? – _Seth smirks. I growl and snap at his shoulder before bounding off him.

_Maybe – _I say, but he can tell the truth, that I totally do. Seth huffs in pleasure and phases out while I look away. He does the same for me and we begin our short walk that always seems to have a long conversation with it. This time doesn't fail us.

"I'm sorry about last night. I should have left earlier," Seth says with no excuses. I love that about him. He doesn't hide what's been done. He takes up for it.

"It's fine, I was the one who made you get undressed," I giggle. He looks over at me with a mischievous grin.

"No you didn't," he counters, still glancing my way.

"Well I sure wanted you to," I say automatically, not thinking what I was doing. I blush a huge sheet of red.

"That's…not true. All you have to do is ask," he smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I shove him gently and let him catch my hand. He pulls me in for a big hug and then throws me over his shoulder. I shriek and struggle, but he doesn't put me down.

When we walk through the door, he announces, "I've got her! Can I tell her the surprise now?"

Suddenly, Bella, Nessie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper whip downstairs. Jacob stomps down the stairs like he hates being left out of their super speed. Seth plops me down on the couch and sits beside me. His knee is jumping up and down in anticipation.

"What surprise?" I ask, suddenly intrigued. Alice jumps in front of me and grins. Nessie comes and sits between Seth and my legs.

"How many times have the two of you went on a vacation together?" Alice asks.

I am about to say the time we went to the beach, but Edward buds in. "As a couple."

"Then…none," I say sheepishly.

"Exactly! That should be forbidden by now! You two must go somewhere together," she squeals, squeezing Jasper's hand excitedly.

"And that's where we come in," Bella says with a smile. "Renesmee has been begging to go on a cruise and swim with the dolphins and what not. Because Edward and I are vampires, we can't go. Our skin…"

"So," Edward continues for her, "Jacob offered to take her and then Bella nearly threw him out the window. We don't trust him…alone."

"And you are wanting us to go to babysit?" I guess.

"Not precisely. It would be all expenses paid, our treat, and you'd be free to do whatever you like. Obviously, Seth and you could hear the entire ship," Jasper explains. Suddenly, babysitting sounds tempting.

"You act like I'm some pedophile!" Jacob growls in frustration. "I think I'd be able to handle one girl."

"Renesmee, could you go get the brochure?" Alice asks. She jumps up happily to go fetch it. "What if she were to go on some rampage? It would take two, probably three wolves to restrain her without phasing and phasing would just make it worse," she hisses too low for Nessie to hear.

"So can she go?" Renesmee asks with excitement. She hands the brochure to me. Looking into her eyes, there's no way I could say no to that face. I begin reading parts of the brochure, but Nessie gets annoyed. She shows me images of her finding on the Internet and of the brochure she's summarized.

I decide, "I want to, really, but Mother has me grounded for a week already and it's soon to be more." A wave of anger flashes through me at my mother. How dare she ground me for something so little? She should not have forbid Seth!

"Drew, can't you convince her?" Seth pleads, taking my hand. I know what he's really asking. This would be our chance to seriously be alone together, somewhere that isn't our parents' house. I think back to the brochure. Nessie showed me the exciting stuff she's interested in. There's going to be huge water slides, pools, and tons of other water based rides. I pick up the brochure again. We'd be stopping in three different places. It would last a weeklong. There are a few teen clubs onboard that catch my eyes. One's called Karma. Back in the beginning of the year, so many girls would talk about going there when they went to a certain beach. Another went somewhere else. Supposedly, it's a big hit. We'd stop at a beach with crystal clear water. How can I pass this up?

"Yeah, I can guilt her into it. Sure, I'll go!" I say, smiling up at Alice.

Nessie gets so excited she jumps into my arms. She flashes images of bathing suits she'll wear and of the slides she's going to take me on. I don't mind taking her on some slides; it should be exciting. "Great! There's only one setback…it leaves Monday…" Alice says, taking my hand. "That means Bella, you, and I have a lot of shopping to do. We have to get stuff for Seth and Jacob so Jake can look to dress twenty as well as look it. Seth…has good fashion sense but needs new outfits."

I groan as she pulls me upward away from Seth. All of the guys snicker as Alice physically drags Bella and I both out to her car. Bella is only coming because she's probably worried about Alice packing for a year. I hop in the car and dial Mother's phone number. Of course, she doesn't pick up, which is good for right now.

"Mother, sorry for skipping out on you today. I know I am grounded, but you'll be happy. Alice is forcing me to be a girl and go shopping with Bella. I promise I am not with Seth. Listen, Alice invited me to go on a cruise with her this week," I begin quickly. Alice whips her head around telling me I'm wrong. I wink at her to tell her I know what I'm doing. "I really want to go. We never went on things like that as a child and you and Jack already went somewhere cool for your honey moon I just thought maybe I could have fun. Before I go, Seth isn't going. Please ponder this. Bye!"

Bella and Alice crack up. "That's the only way? Lying through your teeth?" Alice snickers.

"Not really, but it's the most convenient," I grin cheerfully. She nods her head and slams on the gas. Here we go.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Let's go in here!" Alice squeals, bounding into the Victoria Secrets store along with my protests. Bella has already left since we've just finished shopping for Renesmee. "Trust me, you'll need it."<p>

"No I won't," I protest, finding her in the lingerie section. "Seth has put the foot down…many times."

"You never know what a little persuasion can do. It can't hurt to try. Unless…you don't want it," she chimes. Alice turns around with a racy pink silk baby doll outfit in her hands.

"No," I refuse simply. "Of course I want it, but neither of us are sure just when it's right." With a roll of her honey eyes, she grabs some more and shoves me into the dressing room.

"You aren't coming out until I see everyone of those on you, Drew," she threatens. I do as she says even though she can see just as easily with her gift. When I step out to model the last one with silk pink that's the most decent of them all, she snaps a picture. "I am so sending this to Seth to see what he thinks…"

"No! I'll buy it and wear it as long as you promise not to send him a picture!" I plead. She grins and looks back at me.

"Okay, but don't make me have Jake check that you are wearing it on the cruise because I will!" she laughs. I nod my head and sigh dramatically. "We should probably get back," she says dejectedly. Now relieved, I change back as she checks out. Then, we leave. By the time we pull up at my house, it is a dark night with clouds hiding the moon's glow. Alice parks but doesn't make a move for me to get out of the car. "Drew, now that you are healthy again, I think I am allowed to have this talk with you…"

"And that would be?" I ask.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? I mean, we all have done some pretty stupid stuff, but you went crazy. It lasted a month!" she screams angrily. "You are one of my top favorite wolves, but that…that made me think you went insane."

"I'm sorry…it's hard to explain. I just…forgot," I sigh, staring out the window in hopes of Seth's wolf eyes glistening behind a tree. Nothing.

"Forgot?" Alice screeches, louder than before. "How do – can – let anybody have that much control over your life?" I look at her and smile tiredly.

"It's nothing like that. He doesn't control me. We are…part of each other. I _let _Seth in," I say, finally pulling open the door. "Thanks for doing this. Everything."

She smiles as I shut the door, zooming away almost immediately. I walk through my front door ready for a lecture. "Drew!" Jack calls. I sigh and head into the study where he is. Mother isn't here, which surprises me. "Can we talk about a certain phone call?"

"Sure…" I sit beside him on the couch.

"Luckily, I answered Melody's phone. We have some exciting news for you. She has gotten an interview in New York next week, meaning we will both be out of town. Obviously, I know Seth will be going on the cruise; I am not an idiot. Now, I've thought back on what you said before. I've decided to be a judge of it myself. Melody will not be so easily persuaded that Seth is indeed good for you as I am. If I find that Seth is a good man, I won't mention the trip to your mother, but if not then we will be taking you to New York with us," Jack states. I stare at him in awe. Did he just say what I think he did? No way…

"You're being serious? You'd do that?" I gasp, swinging my arms around his neck for a hug. He chuckles and hugs back.

"I would for you, Drew. I know in the parenting classes it doesn't like the parents to be on two sides, but Seth doesn't seem like he did it on purpose. You aren't my biological daughter so maybe that can give me some extra perks," he winks. I sigh in relief and look at him gratefully.

"I haven't asked you this, but would you like me to call you, uh…Dad? I mean you may not want it so I understand, but…" I trail off from the smile he's giving me.

"As long as you don't mind, that would make my day," he grins.

"Okay, Dad," I put emphasis on the word. "So I am guessing you want a dinner with Seth?" Jack nods his head. "I know it's late, but Seth is probably available if you are free tomorrow night. Where's Mother?"

"That's the other problem. We leave at the same time so the dinner will have to have her come along, which may cause things to get…risky," he says, waiting upon my reaction. They leave at the same time…meaning the interview is in New York…there's something that's bothering me about that statement.

"Maybe we can have Sue and Leah can come as well. Mother wouldn't be so rude as to yell in front of his family…I hope," I offer. He smiles and nods his head.

"My treat at the country club? Around…7?" he asks. I smile and hug him tight before jumping up to find the house phone. Quickly, I dial Seth's number.

"Hello?" he asks, not knowing the number. An idea forms in my mind. I muffle my voice with a towel.

"Is this Seth Clearwater?" I ask with a deep voice.

"Yes, who is this?" he asks with a confused voice.

"Is your refrigerator running?" I ask, hiding the laugh in my voice. I wonder if he'll figure this out. A while back, he refrigerator wasn't working and her got prank called by Ryan. I was with Seth and it ended up with an awkward situation because Ryan couldn't finish the joke.

"Yes…I was just about to ask Drew to go catch it," he grins with laughter.

"How did you know it was me?" I shriek! I would have thought Ryan before me.

"Because Ryan wouldn't have been smart enough to put a towel over your mouth. I can tell a difference," he says. You can hear the grin from the other end. I begin walking on the cushions on the couch subconsciously.

"Stupid werewolves," I laugh. "I have great news! Jack picked up Mother's phone and heard my message about the cruise. Mother has an interview for a job in New York that week. If you can make a good impression on him at dinner tomorrow at 7, then he's agreed to let me go!"

"That's amazing, Drew! Where at?" he asks.

"The country club. One catch...Mother's going to be there as well. I figure if we bring along Leah and Sue, Mother won't act so crazy mad," I say, squeezing my eyes shut in hopes they can all come. I start spinning in circles. I do the oddest things while on the phone.

"So your mom isn't okay with me?" he asks in dismay.

"Not really…Jack has," I say, silently cursing myself for not saying Dad, "agreed to not mention the cruise to her if you make a good impression, but we have to bring Mother. Seth, I know it's all confusing, but just see if Sue and Leah will come to dinner with us," I say, jumping in anticipation.

"Okay, give me a second," he chuckles at my excitement. This has to work, it just does. It's the only way for me to go on the cruise. "-Leah, a real dress!" Seth calls and then gets back on the phone. "They said they could come. Actually…Leah is still deciding. She isn't too keen on the fancy idea."

"She'll come around. Do you want to have a movie night?" I ask, suddenly tired again.

"We haven't had one of those since before we started dating…" Seth says with a mischievous laugh. His voice gets slightly further away. "No Mom, I was just talking about a movie night."

"I'll see you in a few," I giggle. I turn around to find Dad standing right behind me.

"Movie night? Is that code for something…?" he asks, his arms folded across his chest.

"Nope, we are just watching a movie at his house…if it's okay with you…" I say, giving him the puppy eyes. Jack…er, Dad glances back in the direction of Melody's room with a grin. I know where he's going with this…disgusting. He nods his head and I am out before even looks back.

Seth has the movie 'Jaws' ready to play in his living room. Before he notices me, I sneak into his room and grab a t-shirt and boxers to slip on. Just as I pull them on, Leah enters the room.

"Drew…I love your clothing choice," she cringes. I smile sheepishly and straighten.

"They're comfy," I admit.

"You may consider changing. Seth just heard Ryan headed over here. We think he's going to stay the night…" she laughs. I scowl.

"Seriously?" I grumble, storming into the living room to hear it from Seth himself. I listen carefully to the car nearing the house and recognize Ryan's tone-deaf voice singing along to the stereo.

A phone's ding confirms it. "He just texted me, asking if he could stay over…" Seth trails off sadly. "And he says you should come over too, like old times."

Back in sixth grade, we would constantly have sleepovers here, all three of us. At first, Ryan found it weird of me staying but got used to it. Now he must really love it. "I'm not leaving. Jack and Mother are having some 'alone time,'" I say, my face getting a revolted look on it.

"Then it looks like a sleepover…Leah get out," Seth says.

"Why? I live here too," she scowls.

"Ryan's a player. We showed him a picture and we think he may have checked you out," I explain from Seth's room where I'm putting back on my clothes.

"Just leave," Seth whines.

"Whatever. I'll be in my room," she says, walking into her room sulking. I lean over the back of the chair and rub Seth's shoulders.

"That was less than harsh," I smirk.

"It's Ryan we are talking about," Seth counters. I kiss his cheek and plop on his lap before the door flies open. Embry, Jake, and Quil walk through the door with bags of chips in their hands. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We are here to crash your party," Jacob grins, sitting next to Seth and scooting him over. I frown at Jake

"We aren't having a party," I say.

"We were running patrol and overheard the movie Jaws and decided to watch. Who would miss out on that?" Quil explains, sitting next to Jake, making the couch full. Sadly, there are no other couches in the living room, so Embry just squishes in next to Quil.

"Hope we weren't interrupting a love session," Embry grins knowingly. For once, they actually didn't.

"Nope, but Ryan is coming over…un-invitational," Seth grumbles. Over the time he's been here, Seth has really grown to hate Ryan. Who wouldn't hate the guy always hitting on his girlfriend, though? I've wondered if we told Ryan would he really quit trying?

They boys all let out a groan. "Why do you all even put up with that dude?" Jake moans.

"Seriously, he's all over your girl, Seth. That's not cool," Quil comments.

"Because he's our old friend," I say.

"You'd think he'd get the vibe that you aren't into him anyway," Embry says. I shrug my shoulders and sink back into the couch with my feet over Seth's legs but my butt between his left and the couch's side. This could be normal for cousins to do…right? Well, Ryan will just have to take it with no questions. The front door flies open. We were all at least expecting a knock.

"Hey guys…I didn't know they were here. What's up, dude?" Ryan says, doing a little handshake ending with a guy hug with Embry, who seems to be less than comfortable.

"Yeah, we are just staying for the movie," Embry responds. Ryan nods his head and looks for a seat. Before anybody can tell him to pull up a chair, he sits on the armrest right behind me. I blink in annoyance and sit forward more. Somebody presses play while Jake gets popcorn. About a fourth of the way into the movie, I get tired and rest my head on Seth's shoulder but then remember the big butt sitting next to me and jump my head back up. Ryan keeps leaning further and further into me so much that I just can't stand it. I bounce to my feet and pause the movie.

"I'm going to get some more popcorn. Any drinks?" I ask, hopeful they say yes just to get some air.

"Coke!"

"Sprite!"

"Water!"

"Blue Gatorade!"

"I'll help," Ryan says. I roll my eyes. He is the exact person I need air from. This whole movie night is not all its cracked up to be. Nodding grimly, I walk into the kitchen and put a pack into the microwave. Ryan is just watching, not helping at all.

"I thought you were going to help," I say, pressing start.

"I figure a woman knows her way around the kitchen more than a man," he smirks. He did _not_ just say that!

"Excuse me, but where is the man here? 'Cause it sure isn't you," I say with much attitude.

"Let's get the drinks," says Ryan, totally ignoring my remark. I roll my eyes and walk to the basement where they keep their fridge. "Drew, I'm going to make it up to you. How does a movie Saturday night sound? Of course, there won't be much movie watching being done, if you get my vibe…" Ryan says, totally skipping the magic show part Seth mentioned. I stand there shocked for a few seconds. I hear Seth's heart pick up in anger involuntarily. Most of the guys perk their ears up to listen, as if they didn't enough already.

"Actually, I'm busy that day," I finally speak. I stare him strait in the eyes, giving him a death look.

"Good, we can hang out tonight. We don't even have to see a movie, your bed would be better," he smirks, looking down on me.

"Sorry, Mother's back in town and we are at Seth's house. I don't think so," I say, turning around. I mumble low enough for only Seth to hear, "I've got this. Don't worry."

He grabs my wrist and spins me around, "Come with me. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I really have to…uh…talk to Leah," I try for an excuse.

"It can wait. School's out; you have all the time with her. I may have to leave after the summer," Ryan sighs as we reach the back door. I listen as the guys are struggling with Seth.

"She's got this, Seth!"

"Drew has to handle this or you'll ruin everything!"

"Calm down, she won't want you to flip out."

No, I'd rather have him come save me from this jerk Ryan now. We reach the backyard but it's well within their hearing range to my relief. "So babe, I think we both know you want me. Now we only have one summer, but if you make it worth while, then maybe I'll come back," Ryan says, moving closer to me. I back up but hit a tree.

"My name is Drew. Only Drew," I mutter, still keeping my eyes staring daggers at him.

"How about tomorrow behind the dumpster? The back of my truck has a lot of pillows," Ryan breathes in my face, his breath reeking of onions.

"What, did you go dumpster diving or something?" I cough, shoving him back. He is surprised with my force and stumbles but regains his balance.

"Or just now," Ryan smirks before forcefully crashing his lips against mine. His hands are clamped around my wrists so tight it brings tears to my eyes. My eyes are bulging wide in surprise. I am so shocked and can't bring my muscles to work in order to rip him apart.

He jams his tongue down my throat, causing me to literally choke as I try to pull apart. I can't because he has me in the air against the tree. My feet aren't even touching the ground. Ryan is up against me so much that I barely have room to wiggle a toe.

It's beginning to become hard to breathe, but my body stays shell-shocked. Tears surprise me by one running down my face. Ryan doesn't seem to notice the fact that I'm not kissing back. He runs a hand straight down my chest, feeling me up. I fight for control, but it fails me. It just doesn't feel like it's happening to me.

His hands grip my crotch, right between my thighs. I feel my panties rip as two of his fingers push through it and begins to jab up and in. This sends waves of pain through me at his force. I am truly disgusted as he grabs my boob and sqeezes…hard. This is when I realize I have enough sense to bite. So I do, I bite on his lip until the blood gushes. He jumps back, giving me room to gasp for air. I fall to the ground in a heap but jump to my feet almost as fast.

"Don't you EVER think you could have a right to do that," I scream as I backhand him across the face. That's when the guys come rushing in, Seth in the lead. I am seeing red and nobody can stop me as I punch him in the jaw, most likely breaking it. Ryan clutches at his face but I just kick him in the nuts painfully.

Arms grip me by the shoulders, but it's not to keep me from beating him up even more. It's to keep me out of Seth's way. Seth tackles him to the ground and has him in a painful position. He whispers in Ryan's ear dangerously, "What did you do! What did you do to my girlfriend?"

"Your what?" Ryan mutters in a high voice. I struggle against the lock they have me in to run and kick his teeth out. It must be Jacob who has me by the arms, normally I could break out by now.

Seth answers him by punching him lightly, for us, across the face. That's one black eye. I watch with anger surging through me as Seth gets to beat up on him.

"Let me go, Jake! I'm gonna kill him! Let me go!" I hiss, glaring back at him. Ryan is groaning loudly.

"They aren't cousins, idiot," Embry mumbles. I keep struggling against his lock, but its no use. Seth punches him in the gut over and over. He just keeps hitting him everywhere. When Ryan begins to stop struggling as much, it seems to worry Jacob.

"Seth, that's enough, you're going to kill him," Jake commands.

"He deserves it," Seth sneers, not looking back. This concerns Jake enough for me to slip free. I shove Seth off of Ryan into Jake's grip. My face hovers over Ryan's semi-conscious one for a split second and then…I spit directly on him. I slap him hard enough in the face that he passes out. After that, everything is a blur.

Eventually, I find myself sinking against the tree, my hands holding my head. Quil mumbles something about dropping him at the hospital. Jake asks Seth if he's all right, but Seth just shakes him off. Then, Jake proceeds to stomp back into the living room. Embry and Leah are all standing outside either on guard or gawking. I am not sure. It doesn't even mater.

It's just Seth and I now, who should make me relax, but it doesn't. Even when he pulls me onto his lap, I stay tense. My whole body is rigid. Two tears are slowly rolling down my cheeks and Seth wipes them away. I lean down on his chest and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to force the feelings and memories out. Seth doesn't press me for information. He doesn't even try to apologies and make some silly excuse as to why it's his fault. That would just stress me out even more.

"I…my body wouldn't move…" I heave into his chest, staying in my ball with my legs pulled up against my chest. "It was like I was drowning," I say revoltingly. This almost makes Seth chuckles. Almost.

"What did he do?" Seth growls, squeezing me tighter against him. He's not going to like this.

"Uh…well for starters he tried to choke me with his disgusting tongue. Then he groped across my chest while I dangled against the wall like some doll. For the big finale he rushed to…" I mumble embarrassingly. I'm unsure if I want to disclose what happened last. "Finger me…Ryan fingered-" I cut myself off, my voice cracking and shaking. Seth is shaking in rage, but saying it aloud makes tears stream down my face. I just want to crawl in a hole forever. I shudder, "He grabbed my…chest…hard enough to make bruises on a human. That's when I slapped him…"

Seth's unnaturally quiet and stiff. I can't face him; it's too embarrassing. He's the last person I want to see. I ponder just running off, but I'm afraid I may still go after Ryan and gut him like a fish. Suddenly, a sob rips through my throat and escapes. I twist my hands deeper in Seth's shirt and bury my head in his neck. Swiftly, I am being lifted up.

Seth walks us further into the woods and continues on. Mentally, I just want to run far and away. Physically, my body is too exhausted. That's when I fall to sleep.

Not long later, I find myself on a hammock, alone. I sit up and sniff my runny nose. Wiping it with one hand, I look around the clearing of trees behind my house. I can hear Seth in my house, meaning that we are the only ones here.

As the memories come flooding through my mind repeatedly, I can't help but sob a little. This is probably the weakest I've ever been. I hate it. I hate Ryan. I hate him not just for assaulting me, but also for making me feel like this. No matter how much I try, I can't stop the sobbing. Weak.

Then, Seth is standing at the other end of the clearing. He seems to be contemplating whether or not to come to me.

"What are you doing? Get over here," I finally croak, my voice hoarse. He blinks at me in surprise and walks to me. Seth bends down by me so we are head to head.

"I thought…you might not, you know want to be touched by, uh, well any guy," Seth says. It sounds as if he almost trying to talk me into that.

"Please stop watching so much Law and Order! Get you butt over here," I say, a grim smile appearing. He's crazy and I love him for it. He hesitantly starts to climb over me so I just yank him down, sending us swaying fast back and forth.

I lie on my back with Seth and my hand intertwined. I smile and we stay silent for a while just thinking. "Are you okay, Drew?"

"Well I need some more underwear," I shrug.

"You're funny. I'm being serious. Do you want to talk about it?" he offers. I turn my head to look at him and find he's already looking at me. This makes me blush, but I give him a quizzical look anyway.

"I'm not really…making full thoughts. I just mostly…feel stupid. I never phase soon enough," I mutter.

"At least we finally got rid of Ryan. He was annoying too," Seth decides. I giggle and cuddle up against him.

"Thank you, Seth," I whisper.

"For what?" Seth asks.

"For standing up for me. Normally I fight my own fights but…that was pretty hot, you know the whole boyfriend being overprotective of their girlfriend thing," I giggle. Seth peers down at me and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"That's my job, darling. And that wasn't overprotectiveness; any guy would do the same. He...wanted to fuck my girlfriend…not cool, babe…not cool," Seth sighs, his tone calm.

"Not cool indeed," I agree.

This entire incident hasn't deterred me as much as you'd think. I know that Seth would never do that without permission. Why should I be worried? I am a werewolf. I need to begin using it. I like to think of Seth being my night in shining armor, but to be truthful I could have handled it. Sure, I may have ended up not stopping. Sure, Ryan may have gotten some more hurtful words in, but I would be fine. That's what makes it all okay. I feel sorry for the women who don't have this assurance. They are missing out on two major things. Seth would be enough for me even without me being a shape shifter. I cuddle against him as he plays with my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for so many reviews! I know I was a day late, but this is extra long. I have a project due tomorrow so it's not totally proofread, but I had read over it multiple times while writing, so it shouldn't be awful. Question...how do you feel about me making Leah imprint a certain person? It's not Ryan, but somebody new. I know in the stories I've read, I was very annoyed when the writer played match maker, but this would just be Leah. I hate writing her all depressed and angry. It's not a huge part so I don't mind skipping it. You all tell me in the reviews. I'd love to see more reviews than even this one so please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Imprints and Planes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

"What are you thinking?"

"I think…you should tell your parents."

"No."

"Tell them."

"Not happening."

"Therapy."

"You are crazy."

"Therapy or tell them!"

"In your dreams. Stop messing with my hair!"

"Tell them!"

"No."

"Then tell me. I can be your therapist!"

"Seth, no, it didn't bother me!" I screech for the millionth time. Seth has been arguing me to tell my parents or go to therapy about what happened last night with Ryan. We've been at it ever since he came over today, around ten in the morning, and it's now noon. Mother is at the gym and we are back lying on our secluded hammock. He keeps pulling at my hair.

"It bothered you enough to put two pairs of underwear on to be safe. Baby, I'm not having dinner with your parents until you do one of the options," he says in defiance.

"Compromise?" I ask hopefully.

"Like what?" he asks, once again tugging at my hair.

"I'll talk to…Esme if she is up to it. Nobody can know except her about our conversation. And I mean that. You have to promise not to step into hearing range because I won't be able to tell. Seth, I mean this," I threaten.

"I understand as long as you talk to SOMEBODY!" he sighs in relief. "Get up, we are going now." I glare at him long enough for him to realize his mistake. "Please."

I grin and hop up. "Will you talk to Dad? Don't tell him why, just make sure he knows it's important." He nods grimly and walks to the study. I listen in on the conversation.

"Seth? I didn't know you were here," Dad says when he notices Seth.

"Yes, I came a couple hours ago. Do you mind if I borrow Drew for the day? I'll have her back an hour or so before dinner," Seth asks, any hint of nervousness gone. He sure is good at talking.

"What are you going to do?" Dad ponders. Seth sighs and waits a few minutes before speaking.

"Drew won't let me tell you…and she's going to kill me for this…but there's something that happened last night…" Seth says, catching my attention. No way would he tell him…right? "It's traumatic to her and I know you want to know, but I can't tell you. Esme, Drew, and I are going to talk about it so could I just borrow her for a little bit?"

"So you expect me to let her go knowing no details to the slightest about what went down that's rocked her world so much?" Dad says in outrage.

"No, sir. I think of it as you can let her go to get some advice and maybe squeeze it out of her later or you can let it all swell up inside her until she breaks down," Seth says diplomatically.

"I don't see why she can't tell me," Dad argues.

"She's already unwillingly having to let it be told to a large group of people to her embarrassment. I'm sure she'll come around if you just give Drew time," Seth says like a therapist. Maybe he could be one.

"Fine, I'll let her go, but I'll be calling Mrs. Cullen later to confirm she is there. Don't think I like you just yet, Clearwater," Dad says with a hint of joking to his tone. This makes my headache go away in relief.

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir," Seth says. You can hear the smile in his face. I was half-heartedly hoping Dad wouldn't let him take me. Although, he's probably right that I need to let my feelings out. Seth comes walking out with a grin on his face.

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir," I mock Seth. "Is his new name Sir Johnson?"

"Hilarious Drew, but no matter how much you joke, you have to admit I won this round!" Seth cheers. We walk further into the forest slowly slipping off our clothes.

"I won't admit to anything!" I tease. He grins and pecks me on the cheek before jumping behind a bush. I walk up to the other side of the bush as we take off our underwear. "It's really funny how we refuse to undress fully in front of each other…"

"I think you are misusing the word 'funny,'" Seth says, picking up his underwear. We tie our clothes to our legs and phase.

I'm not misusing it, Seth. I find it odd – I think to Seth.

No, Drew, you are annoyed that I refuse to –Seth thinks lightly.

I just think it's not a huge deal Seth – I say, shrugging my huge wolf shoulder.

What are you two arguing about? – Collin wonders. Him and Brady have begun running patrol. I feel like I never run that anymore.

That's because you don't. Sam is always covering you – Brady inputs.

Thank you, kid – I think sarcastically.

Wouldn't you want to show that off? – Collin laughs extravagantly. He must be talking to Seth.

But she's already seen it! – Brady thinks. I have a bad feeling I know what they are talking about. Not realizing it, Collin thinks of Seth's 'package.' Yes, my thoughts were confirmed.

And I just saw it again, thank you boys – I think, letting Seth hear this as well so he can freaking change the conversation. It's just the tiniest bit awkward talking about this with the youngest of the pack. No offense to them, but it's true.

Dude, man up and pull those things off! It's not like you haven't seen it before – Brady thinks, giving advice to Seth. Sadly, Brady thinks of the many times the guys have seen me fully naked.

Guys! This isn't a porn fest! I don't think Seth needs advice on how to take off underwear…it's pretty simple – I think in utter annoyance.

Sorry Drew, it's an accident – they think.

I know that's why we don't bring up these things…Seth – I think in mock irritation. Thankfully, we are close enough to phase out. I join up with Seth quickly and jump on his back, making him laugh.

"Sorry about…all that, Drew," Seth says, knowing it didn't really make me that mad.

"It's okay. I still don't see your point," I say. I keep hopping along with Seth's body as he walks along the drive.

"I just think it's different than when they think it. I know I probably should considering…well before but that doesn't mean you have to," Seth sighs as we near the door.

"It's not a big deal. I don't care," I decide, jumping off him and kissing his cheek swiftly. This has him grinning and he wraps an arm around my waist.

Rosalie opens the door with a crinkle of her nose. "Can I help you?" she asks, forcing a polite tone. She's just so pleasant.

"Is Esme here?" Seth asks. I glance at him with a pouting face. This is going to be humiliating. Esme comes to the door and relieves Rosalie.

"Come in," she says, opening the door wider. "How are you two?"

"Great," I say at the same time Seth speaks.

"Not so well," he says. Esme laughs along with Carlisle who is sitting on the couch reading. Emmett is upstairs. Alice just drove off with Jasper, probably for more shopping.

"It sounds you are undecided. Would you all like some food?" she asks, holding out a plate of cookies.

"Sure," Seth grins. He loves her cookies. We both grab one. "We," he begins, but gets a scowl from me. "Well, I was wondering if you could help us out with a problem. Actually, more of help Drew out."

"I'd love to. Take a seat. So what problem are we dealing with?" she smiles at us.

"Er…a private one. Could we go somewhere…only you and I could hear?" I ask with an embarrassed smile.

"Of course. Is Seth not coming?"

"Drew won't let me," he growls, taking another cookie.

"I'll bet Edward and Bella will let us use their house. Follow me," Esme declares, walking out the back door. We both begin running, but she is nice enough to run at my pace. "Their house is just the right distance outside of our hearing range for obvious reasons. They are there right now, but I'm sure Rosalie wants Renesmee for another outfit change." I nod my head awkwardly. Am I really going to do this?

She knocks on their door. Bella opens the door with a confused look on her face. "Esme, Drew, what are you all doing here?"

"We were wondering if we could have a private talk borrowing your house. It's perfectly fine if you are busy," Esme responds. Bella smiles and opens the door wider.

"It's not problem. Renesmee, Edward, let's go visit Rosalie and Emmett," Bella calls. Edward and Nessie come beside her and Edward nods his head solemnly at me. I hate stupid mind readers. They run off fast enough to make my head spin.

We sit on opposite sides of the couch silently. "What's been bothering you?" Esme asks after what feels like hours.

"It really isn't bothering me. Seth forced me to come. He wanted me to tell my parents or," I say with a laugh, "go to therapy. We compromised for you. I figure it's better since I know you…but now I am second guessing myself."

"Honey, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you or interrupt. Just tell me what happened in the first place," Esme says, scooting closer to me. I take a shaky breath. This may be hard.

"It was last night and Ryan came over to Seth's where Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, and I were. When I went to get drinks, Ryan followed and gave me a big long talk. For some reason, I went outside because he wanted it to be more private. It led to him shoving his tongue down my throat. I had…already made it clear I disliked him. Then," I say, taking another deep breath. "He ran his hands down my chest, under my pants, and pushed…" I brake off here and put my head in my hands. This is awful. How does talking about it help?

A cold hand at my shoulder makes me jump, but then I lean into Esme's hand. She wraps me in a hug. "You don't have to continue, dear," she whispers. The cold of her skin is like a light burning, but it also is soothing.

"That's what they all say. They just want you to finish," I mumble sarcastically. She is too nice to be a vampire. Who knew my greatest enemy is the one comforting me. "He pushed through my underwear and stuck two in. He grabbed my…my breast and squeezed hurtfully. Then, I slapped him and punched him. That's when Seth came in and started beating him up…" I hadn't noticed that tears had begun falling. Now they are pouring down my face.

"Oh Drew that's awful," she says, pulling me in tighter. I nod my head against her hard neck in fits of tears. "Are you going to report this or anything?"

"No, that's too close to exposing us. Even with Charlie…it wouldn't help. I already beat him up enough for him not to even look at me without peeing his pants, but…I suppose it didn't help," I say, sniffing and wiping my eyes.

"Violence won't help when it truly counts, but I don't think it is Ryan that's troubling you. All you have to do to get him out of your life is throw a punch, which you've done. You can protect yourself and you know that," Esme says, rubbing a circle on my back.

"What else would it be?" I cry.

"Embarrassment. Shame. Guilt. You are embarrassed about the entire thing so much that you can't even talk to your own boyfriend or parents about it. You are shamed because you didn't stop it. You feel guilty because you think you brought it on," Esme fills me in.

I laugh dryly, "How come you know so much about my feelings?"

"It's a motherly thing," she sighs. "My advice for you is to just forget about him. Learn from it. Tell your parents. Most importantly, let Seth know."

"It's just like…I hate my body. It's disgusting," I laugh dryly. It's like its not even mine anymore.

"Honey, you can't let Ryan have that power over you. That is your body and he can't take it from you from one incident. Take control. It happened, it's over, now you can move on." I nod my head and sniff one last time.

"Thank you Esme. You didn't have to do this, but you did. I can't tell you how grateful I am for that," I say, squeezing her once before I stand up.

"Anytime. It's my pleasure," she smiles kindly. Honestly, it's like I have a true, caring mom right here. Mother is much better, but she wasn't meant to bear child. Esme was. That's what makes it so tragic that she can't. Hopefully, Nessie has helped a bit.

We walk back to the house talking casually about nothing and everything. Seth is watching a game with Emmett on the couch. As I walk behind Seth, I smack him on the head and say, "Hate you." Obviously, I don't mean it, but I am annoyed he made me do that.

"Luv you too, babe," he grins. Emmett howls in laughter. Seth follows me out the door and I keep my pace just enough so it's faster than his. "Babe…are you mad?"

I shrug and keep walking. We end up walking most of the way to his house in silence. I don't phase incase one of the guys is there. Seth doesn't try for conversation he just follows me. It still hurts that he made me do that. It was humiliating. But maybe I needed to get over the humiliation of it. Maybe that's the bigger point. He had his best intentions. When we pass his house, I don't stop. "Where are we going, Drew?" he asks.

"The beach," I say, realizing that's where I want to go. By the time I get to our usual, secluded spot in the dunes, the rain has started pouring. It doesn't affect us. I love being a wolf. I take off my cardigan and lay it out to sit on. Then, I continue stripping down to my bra and underwear.

"Drew, there's people that come here," Seth laughs. I look at him with a passive emotion and smile without showing my teeth.

"It's raining. Only wolves will come here today. They've seen me less than this. Let's just swim," I say, pulling off his shirt. He watches me with a smile tugging at his lips.

"I thought you were angry," he says, slightly confused.

"Esme said I should tell you most of what I told her. I was angry that I need to, but I do. It's just not going to be now," I say, pulling down his pants. I can't meet his gaze so I settle looking at his stomach and running a hand up and down it. Seth pulls me tight in his arms and kisses my forehead sloppily, making me giggle.

"Let's go swim," he agrees.

* * *

><p>"But it's one dinner! Please!"<p>

"Drew, I don't have time for this," Mother complains.

"Melody, we should give the boy one more chance, don't you think? Nobody is perfect," Dad pleads. He wants this to happen almost as much as I do.

"Fine! Whatever, I'll go. Incase you both forgot, which you did, my friend and her son were already invited for dinner. They just moved in so they will just have to come as well," she says before stomping to her room in defeat. I grin at Dad and give him a high-five.

"Looks like I'm in the dog house," he laughs.

"Make her breakfast in bed tomorrow and you won't be," I tell him before bouncing to my room. I call Seth on the landline.

"Should I put this as your new number?" he asks.

"Possibly," I grin. "Mother is coming but she is bringing her friend and her son." Seth is put on speaker while I find an outfit to wear. "Should I wear baby blue or navy blue?"

"Is the baby blue the spaghetti strap that goes to your knees?"

"Yes and the navy is the peplum one," I say, heating up my curling iron.

"The navy," he says with a mischievous laugh.

"What's so funny?" I grin.

"I just love how that looks on you," he chuckles. I frown but dismiss the comment. "When you went shopping with Alice, did you happen to separate everything from my bag?"

"I just put what I thought was yours in two bags. Why?" I say, pulling my hand away from the burn. Ouch.

"Did you happen to go shopping in Victoria Secrets?" he says in an oddly serious tone.

"Yes, why?" I say, blushing.

"You've left a few of your items in my bag," he says. I hear Sue call to him so this must be on speaker.

"Like what?" I think, nervous. There are some racy things that Alice made me buy there.

"Oh, I don't know, just a particular night outfit," he throws out there casually. Crap, I was right. I begin digging through my already packed bag to find that missing!

I giggle a little, "Sorry, Alice made me get that. You don't, uh, have to bring that…"

"Hmm," he says, making me confused. I finally finish my hair and start putting on my eyeliner.

"How was your day?" I ask. When I saw Esme today, it reminded me of a talk I had a while back with somebody. I need to ask him his feelings on things. Otherwise, things could end up like they did before.

"Considering I got you to talk…it was great," he says cheerily. Yes, I did end up telling him my 'feelings.' No, neither of us flipped out. To be honest, it didn't surprise him. Although, it did help me sort through things and figure out that it doesn't matter. What are the chances that I'll let that happen again? None.

"Ow!" I say, blinking my eye furiously.

"What happened?"

"I poked my eye with my mascara. I got to go. See you there," I tell him. He says bye before ending it. I run into the medicine cabinet for teardrops.

"Drew, are you looking for this?" Mother asks, coming beside me. I have one eye shut with my hand.

"Yes, why did you have it?" I ask. She moves my hand away and puts the drops in.

"Same thing," she laughs. I smile and blink the tears out.

"Thank you," I say, giving her a hug before dashing back to my room. I am in the car before any of them. "Can I drive?" I ask excitedly. The two glance at each other wearily before climbing in. I start the ignition and pull out with a jerk. It isn't as hard as it used to be. By the time we pull up to the restaurant, Dad is hanging on for dear life while Mother is clutching the window prepared to vomit if need be. So maybe I didn't do the smoothest driving, but I was in total control, I just like speed and fun.

"Is this your daughter, Mr. Johnson?" the valet driver asks. Dad beams.

"Yes, my crazy daughter who nearly killed us on the drive here. This is Artemis Drew Moon," he says to his buddy.

"She's beautiful. It's nice to meet you," he says, shaking my hand. I smile nicely at him and check around for Seth.

"You too," I say. We walk into the lobby to wait for everyone. I hate being here. It's so…snobby. It's like shoving how much money it took for them to make this right in our faces. I stand to greet my mom's friend and son. "Hi, I'm Drew Moon." I introduce myself to the boy since the two mothers are off talking to Dad.

"Hey, I'm Colored Sun," he says, taking my hand with a charming grin. I smirk at him with a hint of laughter.

"I see I have a jokester in my presence," I comment with a grin, squeezing his hand hard before letting go.

"And I have a body builder in mine?" he laughs at my strength. "I am Matt Connell. We just moved here from the Makah tribe and the first thing Mom does is drags me here."

"Sorry to disappoint you," I smile devilishly. I can get to like this kid.

"No, thanks for the dinner, I was just hoping to walk on the beach or something to meet people," he say, looking around at the vast place.

"Well, my boyfriend and his older sister are coming here as well. What grade are you in?" I ask.

"I'm going to be a sophomore next year, but I've been held back a year," Matt says. I nod my head. "So your boyfriend is coming? And he's bringing his family? I am sensing an awkward dinner coming."

"I wouldn't say awkward. Stressful or angry would suit it better. My parents and Seth aren't exactly on the best friend level yet," I admit openly. Finally, I hear Sue's car coming this way. Of course, she is giving him an overview of how to act. I tell Dad that they are almost here. He nods his head and looks me up and down. Did he notice I don't have my phone? Surely not…

"Then why did you have his family come?" Matt laughs.

"So there's less a chance that Mother will yell. I wouldn't have if I knew you all would be here, you would have worked just fine," I point out. He shrugs and agrees. They finally pull up to my excitement. It's been too long since I've seen Seth…wait that's been just an hour or so. Damn, I'm way too girly lately. I guess him leaving for a month made me that way.

Leah steps out of the car and I have just fallen in love with her dress. It fits her perfectly, pointing out her curves and making her long legs look beautiful. Her hair is split down the middle with a small flip at the end by her shoulders and looks stunning. Leah doesn't wear or need much make up thanks to her perfectly plump lips and long eye lashes. She does have a hint of eye shadow and eye liner only noticeable by a girl who has spent time looking over different styles of make up.

Matt glances at Leah and does a double take. "Who…is that?" he says, not moving his eyes from her to ask.

"Mathew, it is quite rude not to look at the person you are speaking to! As for her name, that's Leah, Seth's brother. Good luck with that," I scoff as he is obviously taken by her.

"I'll need it," he admits, finally looking away. Seth walks to us and pulls me in a hug unexpectedly.

"Seth," I say as he sets me down, "this is my mother's friend's son. Matt, meet my boyfriend Seth Clearwater. Seth, meet Matt Connell." They shake hands and pull each other in for a manly hug. I will never understand why every guy on Earth does that.

"What's up dude?" Matt says, his glance moving back to Leah who is making her way here. Just as Seth begins to speak, Matt interrupts. "Do you know you have a fine sister?"

"I guess I don't have to worry about him hitting on you," Seth chuckles to me. Seth is about to become overprotective, but Leah steps in.

"I'm sorry, what did you say about his sister?" Leah says in a slightly rude tone. She smirks at me before looking at Matt.

"Oh, I was just saying you look stunning," Matt comes clean and honest, moving his gaze to Leah's. Then, their stares intensify. Seth and I glance at each other in question as nobody speaks a thank you or anything. I nudge Leah. She should at least try to be nice. I look between the two. They seem to be having a conversation between the two of them by their eyes.

I cough and cough louder. Finally, I just say, "Leah! Say thank you!"

Seth's face contorts to anger in a split second. "Leah! You didn't, did you?" he growls. Leah just nods her head and finally breaks away blushing. "No, no you didn't!"

"Oh shut up, Seth. I'm older than you, so give it a break," Leah snaps back to her old self.

"Did what?" Matt speaks my question. Before either of them can answer, Dad calls us over. We all walk back awkwardly. The table is round and is right next to the window. Matt sits next to his mother on his left with an empty seat beside him and then Sue beside the empty seat. Leah moves to sit next to Matt, but Seth shoves her out of the way and jumps in the seat. Sue scowls at his disorder.

I catch Leah before she can fall. "Seth!" I hiss. There were two open seats next to Sue meant for us.

"What?" he asks in a bad mood, looking back at me.

"Where do you want your girlfriend to sit?" I ask in the same tone as his and cock a hip to the side with one hand on it. Mother is next to her friend's right side and Dad is on Mother's other side. The two are both watching our quarrel in disproval.

"By your dad," Seth says, looking back at Matt with a glare. Leah and I exchange glances and come to an agreement.

"Just get the fu…" I trail off, remembering we are in a restaurant. "Just get up!" Leah and I grab Seth by the arms and yank him to his feet. She shoves him toward Sue's other side and sits by Matt. I wait for Seth to pull out my chair like he normally does, but he just sits down in his seat and pouts. I throw my hands in the air and shake my head before sitting down next to him. "You are embarrassing me Seth! What happened to a good impression?" I hiss low enough only he can hear and stomp on his foot hard with my heel.

"Leah imprinted on that jerk," Seth growls. Leah must be so happy! Why does Seth have to ruin it for her?

"That jerk happens to be funny and nice, something you aren't being right now," I give him. He whips his head around to glare at me. Seth just glared at me? That hasn't happened in so long that it hurts.

"Thank you for having us here," Sue jumps in, trying to distract the rest of the table from our conversation.

"It's no problem. In case you all haven't met, Sue this is Jodi Connell. She's just moved here from the Makah tribe. That is her son, Matt. Jodi, this is Leah, Seth, and Drew," Mother answers, pointing everybody out as she calls their name.

"You can sort this out after dinner. Right now, try to focus on our relationship," I hiss angrily. He takes a few deep breaths and finally relaxes.

Mother, Sue and Jodi spark up a conversation while Matt and Leah question each other about random things. "So Seth, tell me what you see in my daughter," Dad says suddenly. Oh no…

"There are many things I like about her. She has such a cheerful personality. It always brightens my day. Drew is just an all around amazing person," Seth says, looking Dad straight in the eye.

"So you don't find her attractive? You don't spend your time staring at her butt? Or thinking about her chest?" Dad asks, taking a sip of his wine. I nearly choke at his question. Did he seriously just ask that with me sitting right here? Did he seriously just ask that to my boyfriend, in a public place?

Seth stutter, "Uh…I mean…you see, I, yes…I mean no? Sir-"

Dad breaks out in quiet laughter. "I'm just messing with you, son. If you didn't, you'd be gay." I force out a laugh but glare at Dad. He is so embarrassing I feel like he's really my dad. "On a serious note, what makes you think you deserve Drew?"

"Honestly? I don't think I do. For some reason, she has seen something in me that drew her in. It always makes me wonder why she chose me of all people," Seth says, sneaking a glance in my direction.

"Your brother is good with words," Matt whispers to Leah in awe. He's correct. I can't think of any better way to phrase it than that, even though I don't agree with the statement.

"She doesn't but for some reason she's chosen you," Dad sighs. Why is he so rude?

"Please don't make me get into an argument with both of you. I'd win," I point out. Both men chuckle to themselves as if I am missing out on a joke.

"Seth, what are your plans for the future?" Dad asks.

"To go to college here on the reservation. I'm not quite sure what exactly I want to do, but I know that after college, I want to travel the world," Seth says to my interest. Talking about future plans can be a touchy subject for us sometimes.

"You don't plan on staying here?" Dad asks.

"No, I definitely couldn't live anywhere but here. I'd come back here, but I want to see the great monuments of our world if possible. I know it sounds far fetched, but it's just something I'd like. Obviously, that comes after my priorities," Seth says. It's not far fetched to us. Since we'll never age, it makes sense for us to travel. We can spend a hundred years saving up for it all if we wanted.

"And your priorities are?" Dad asks, leaning his elbows on the table in curiosity.

"Love, family, a house, food and water, and then pleasure," Seth says in an obvious tone. I can't help but notice how he took my hand when he said love. This brings something to my mind. Neither of us has said 'I love you' to each other yet. Should I be the first one? I know we both love each other, but it feels like it doesn't count until he says it. I'll let Seth do it first so I don't freak him out.

"I can respect that," Dad nods. I sigh in relief, so far, so good. "Do you believe you have ever been in love?"

"Dad, he's in high school. He can't know that yet and shouldn't be asked," I interrupt. I would rather not find out by my father asking for me. Seth almost answers anyway, but I stop him. The waiter comes over and we order our food. While Seth orders, Mother fixes a glare his way the entire time. How can she be so rude to the boy who would spend days at our house when we were young?

"Seth, don't you think you want to cut back on that?" Mother asks with distaste.

"Mother, since when did you have a flat stomach, let alone abs?" I remark. She looks down self-consciously and then back up. "Exactly, I don't think Seth needs to worry."

Matt snickers and gets a scowl from his mother, but Leah is holding back a laugh as well. And my mother wonders why I can't stand her at times? The rest of the dinner goes by as smoothly as I had hoped. We all end up taking a stroll in their garden behind the place. Of course, Mother points out the spot where Dad proposed to her. Seth and I stray behind the four adults, hand in hand.

"Sorry about my mother," I say, gazing up at the stars. Seth pulls me closer to him to avoid me hitting a tree. Maybe I shouldn't walk while looking straight up.

"It's okay. I'm sorry about the beginning. It's just…I can't believe Leah actually imprinted," he says, a hint of anger returning.

"Seth, don't worry about it. She's wanted this ever since she phased. It's her turn to be happy now. It wouldn't be fair for only you to be set up perfectly with your soul mate," I giggle, realizing I am talking about myself.

"I suppose you are right," he agrees. I jump in front of him with a giggle and walk backwards.

"What are you thinking?" I grin like a child.

"How I was right when I thought the blue dress was bought when you were a stick," he comments, his eyes flickering down slightly and back up.

"What's that got to do with it?" I ask.

"How do I put this? Well…it's a bit small in my favorite way," he says, a twinkle in his eyes. "Your boobs are popping out," he says, flashing me my favorite crooked grin just before he reaches up and taps inches below my heart but before it hits the fabric. Seth's correct. I smile at him in surprise. "And…" he leans next to my ear, "your ass looks sexy as hell." I laugh my head off at his seriousness and falls into him.

"If that's your explanation for why your heart was flying when you saw me, then I approve. You don't look half bad yourself...but…" I trail off in thought.

"But what?" he asks as we continue walking.

"But I'm just excited for the cruise. I know a certain outfit Alice and I bought you for a costume party. Let's just say it includes baseball pants," I grin.

"Really, what are you?" he smiles immaturely.

"Umpire," I say.

"Umpire?" he repeats in a disappointed tone.

"Give me your phone," I say, holding my hand out for it. I bring up the picture we found.

"Umpire!" Seth repeats in a much more excited tone. "Did you happen to try that on?" I roll my eyes and smack the back of his head.

The outfit has an extremely low cut V-neck. It is striped down and has both sides cut out with thick black leather straps crossed like a corset to look like a baseball would be sewn. It ends just past my butt with a pair of skin thick spandex shorts like volleyball players wear only thinner that are nearly as short as boy-short underwear. A whistle hangs low on my neck. The heels are designed to look like a baseball. I think by now you know Alice has forced me to wear this. I only agreed to that because she is the one paying for this.

"I hope you know you aren't allowed to leave my touch the entire night," Seth says, wrapping an arm around my waist. I notice with desire that he leaves it sitting just above my ass. What is it with guys that make them love butts? Although, I can't describe what makes abs so hot, so I shouldn't ask.

"I'm perfectly fine with that," I agree, leaning my head on his shoulder. We make our way back around to the front where the car pick up is. We all sit by the fountain while waiting for the cars. I listen in on a certain conversation.

"I have a question for you," Matt admits to Leah. She smiles and nods her head, telling him to continue. "How would you feel about going on a date with a younger man?"

"How much younger?" she teases.

"A year," he says.

"Then I think I wouldn't mind," she grins, taking his hand.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow around 8?" he asks. Leah glances Seth's way and then back to Matt.

"How does Tuesday at 8 sound? My brother will definitely be gone by then. He has a habit of snooping," she says with a wink. Matt's heart speeds up to Leah's delight.

"It's a date," Matt grins, scooting closer. They are moving things fast. Leah must be very worried about Seth snooping because he'll be long gone my then.

"This sucks. I do not snoop. She's the one who snoops," Seth whines. "It's not like I've ever walked in on her and her girlfriend making out for their first time, totally ruining the mood," he pouts. I peck him on the lips quickly.

"That's because she doesn't date girls," I point out, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know what I mean," he groans. "Now I'll have to listen all about her and Matt having sex when we come back from the cruise." Seth puts his hands in his head in disgust. I can only imagine how much Leah loves this.

"They won't have sex that early!" I state. A look from him tells me I'm wrong. "Well…she has already suffered both of our thoughts about each other."

"That doesn't count. I doubt yours are even dirty," he spits.

Leah lets out a snort while I crack up in laughter. "Seth, that's hysterical! Just because I don't make comments as daring as yours, doesn't mean my mind doesn't think that way. Ask any of the pack. Mine are worse than yours because you hide your thoughts around them out of politeness. I just let loose and enjoy their grossed out feelings," I snicker. This perks him up.

"Then I must be doing something right," he grins.

I whisper so low only he can hear, "Leah will be fine. She's the type that will want to keep those memories special inside her own mind." We sit in silence for a while. What is taking them so long?

As the first car pulls up, we stand. "Are your thoughts really that dirty?" he says, fascinated.

Leah walks past us and says, "Worse than even you could think of Seth, you sick bastard Drew!" I blush a deep shade of red and smile.

"You are so showing me sometime," Seth chuckles. My face turns stark white before getting even redder. Thankfully, my dad walking up to us ends this interesting conversation.

"Seth, I have to apologize to you. You seem to be the only guy smart enough to entertain Drew to her expectations. She can go on the cruise, but it's not because you've gained my trust. I found new reason to believe why it's virtually impossible for you to leave her. Keep her safe from leeches," Dad says, making both Seth and I pale. Leeches… vampires? Does he know? How could he know? "I'm sad to tell you, but Melody still has a hate for you. Come along, Drew." Dad pulls me into the car before I even get to kiss him goodbye. I can't even talk to Dad about that because Melody is here.

I spend the entire car ride trying to figure out how he knows. Dad spends the entire time glancing back at me with an amused look. He and Mother lock themselves in their room so I can't ask then. I do, however find my phone sitting on my bed with a long message from Dad. Walking to Seth's house with my bag packed, I decide to wait for Seth to be here before I open it. Hopefully, my parents won't check on me before they leave tomorrow.

So caught up in my thoughts, I walk straight through his window without even peeking. The sight I see has my bags dropping out of my hands. It's Seth's bare ass. And it's turning around. I am so tempted not to speak, so, so tempted. But then Seth would be mad with himself and me. Jumping behind me, I wrap my arms around his torso, careful to keep them high up, and squash my face to his bareback. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

Seth jumps, nearly hitting the ceiling and cranes his neck to look at me. He has headphones in. It explains why he didn't hear me coming. "Drew!

"Seth!" I giggle.

"Uh…I'm kind of-" he begins.

"Totally," I input.

"Yeah totally naked…" he says, standing stiff straight.

"I can tell. What exactly are you doing walking around naked?" I giggle.

"Well, you see, I'd tell you, but I'm in a certain situation at the moment…" he says, blushing furiously. I roll my eyes and hand him the towel.

"You big baby," I tease and hop on the bed. Seth wraps the towel around his waist and turns, leaning on his dresser. "Nice ass, though…"

Seth is beginning to see the part of my dirty mind piece by piece. He grins and looks at me. Seth keeps staring at me so long that I begin to blush.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Dad gave me my phone back and sent me a message. It has to do with his little speech about leeches," I sigh, whipping out my phone.

"Read it out loud," Seth asks, searching for a pair of underwear. I take a deep breath before beginning.

"Drew, I know now. I know everything. You are a shape-shifter and so is Seth," I say, ending with a gasp. Seth looks worriedly at me before I continue. "Don't worry. I won't tell; I am on your side. Don't ask how I know, I will not tell you. The thing that puzzles me is that you constantly visit the Cullen's - known vampires. I also understand imprinted. Never have I heard of female wolves, but it makes sense for your behavior. I won't tell Melody, but you must understand that until you tell her, she will never be okay with Seth being around. Obviously, I do not want you hurt and will help you in any way I can to get you closer to Seth, but I can only do so much. Safe sailing – Jack Johnson."

"How does he know this stuff?" Seth says, jumping on the bed next to me in his underwear. I look at him with wide eyes with no answers. "Is this good or bad?"

"I don't know. How could he know? Good I guess since he has to like you now, but bad because we don't know how the fuck he found out! Are we that obvious?" I screech, my hands shaking. I drop the phone in my lap and Seth proceeds to take it and read over the message. What's troubling the most is how much he believes we need to tell Mother.

"Do you think he knows somebody else in the pack?" Seth asks.

"No, we wouldn't have known. Maybe he just knows the legends and assumed they are true. I know plenty of older people who do," I say, my head reeling.

Sue's footsteps are the only things I pay attention to as she makes her way here. Seth looks around to find a shirt, but Sue opens the door before he spots one.

"Seth Clearwater! Could you try to be a little decent for your girlfriend? I doubt Drew wants to see you like this," she scolds him. Seth smiles sheepishly and pulls the covers up to his neck as he sinks down into the bed.

"I don't mind," I say, winking at Sue. That nearly has Sue fainting at my obvious show of desire.

"Drew Moon, you will never master the ability to manipulate him if you show that weakness!" Sue laughs, staying by the door.

"She doesn't need to Mom," Leah calls from her room. "She's already got him around her finger!" I notice her mood isn't jealous as she used to be when talking about our imprinting situation. That reminds me. I want to talk to her about it all. I'm sure she is dying to gush about his appearance. I remember after Seth and I saw each other wolf to wolf all I wanted to do was obsess over his body, his smile, his personality, his gestures, his everything.

"What do you want?" Seth asks in annoyance.

"I need to talk to both of you in the living room…fully clothed," Sue nods at both of us before walking off, leaving the door open. I sigh and get up to get Seth his sweatpants.

"We never got these things before we dated," Seth grumbles, pulling on his shirt. I toss him his pants.

"I don't mind them," I giggle, pulling him out the door while he is still trying to pull is pants up. We sit on the couch with Sue pacing in front of us. Aw…where I have seen this before?

"Mom?"

"Seth, Drew, I trust you…I really do. But there are things that any mother worries about. You used to be the little best friends who take baths together, but now it's all changed," she says. Well I wouldn't say I'm totally objective to take a bath with Seth… I glance at Seth with a smug smile to find him looking back. "See, those little looks! I just…before you go on that cruise, I need to know what level you two are at!"

"Level?" I ask.

"Level. How serious are you?" she repeats. I glance at Seth. It's obvious neither of us really wants to express our affection to each other for the first real time because his mom asked us to. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask that. Listen," she says, finally seeming to calm down. She sits on the table in front of us. "I'm not oblivious to all of your touches, your looks. You are going on a cruise, alone, with no supervision for an entire week. I just want you all to think through before you do anything serious…"

"Mom!" Seth groans, falling back on the couch.

"I know, I've given you this speech twice now, so I won't repeat myself. Please, think of what you are doing before you go through with it," she says, standing up. I watch her try to figure out if she's missed anything.

"We will Sue. Don't worry about it," I promise, standing up. She smiles her head at me before walking off. She's probably given up on us by now. I will admit that it's hard.

A warm hand pulls me down on to him. "Seth!" I giggle.

I fall with my face inches from his. Seth steels his eyes before kissing me spontaneously. I kiss back slowly, pulling away here and there but going straight back. We open our eyes just enough to tease each other. "Who's the better kisser?" he whispers against my lips. I part my lips, breathing in the scent of him.

"That's like asking who am I!" I say, nipping at his bottom lip. "Seth. All the way, Seth, Seth, Seth is ten times better than the throat choking Ryan." Seth studies my face with adoration. He kisses my cheek, my chin, my shoulder, and my lips.

"PDA!"

"Get a room!"

"Seth! Seth! Seth" they mock me. We both turn our heads to find Embry, Quil, and Jake. I scowl but stay planted. Seth chuckles and pecks me on the lips before standing up.

"Hey guys," he grins. "What's up?"

"We can think of a few things that are up…" Embry says, glance down at Seth's legs and back up. If I weren't behind Seth, I am sure I'd see him blushing ten shades.

"Sam wants you to run patrol for missing a few nights ago," Jake says, grabbing Seth by the shoulder. He nods his head.

"I'll see you later Drew," Seth calls before being tugged roughly out the door by Jake. That was quick. Now I have nothing to do but talk to Leah. I walk to her room a little sadly.

"Come in, Drew," she says. Leah is sitting on her bed staring at her phone with a frown.

"Hey Leah," I say, sitting at the chair facing her. How do I bring this up?

"I'm so stupid. I didn't even get his number. What if he thinks I don't like him because I didn't offer?" she worries. That was easy. I sigh and sit across from her on the bed.

"You are going on a date with him, and from the sounds of it, bringing him back here," I grin at her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I mean if I give him what he wants right away, he may not stick around. I don't think I could stand it if he did that," she groans, covering her face with a pillow.

"You imprinted on him, Leah! Even if he tried to go away, he'd come back because he wouldn't be able to find any interest in anyone else and because it would physically be painful for him not to. You saw what happened to me when Seth went away," I comfort her. She looks at him, removing her pillow.

"I imprinted," she sighs in relief. "It's like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders that I didn't know was there. Now I can finally stop being the pesky, clingy ex of Sam's!"

"Have you told the pack yet?" I ask. Hopefully she has.

"No," she says.

"Well I think Seth just did it for you. He went to run patrol," I say uneasily. Will she be mad? Will she be happy? She just shrugs her shoulders. That is so unlike Leah.

"That's fine with me. Can you believe it? I'm not fully broken," she grins, sitting up.

"Now all we have to figure out is how to have kids," I say. Now it's my turn to mope. I can't overlook the fact that Nessie always reminds me of how joyful kids can be. It's like dangling it in my face. There's a slight chance, but it's all or nothing and I will have no clue until I stop phasing.

"Do you think it's even possible? What says things will go back to normal when we stop phasing?" she says.

"Well…nothing says for sure. But the fact that their bodies continue to grow and become larger is hopeful," I try for the best.

"What if we are broken?" she whispers in horror. It's like a battle between us. She's the pessimist and I'm the optimist.

"Then we can't do anything about that. If we are…maybe adoption, but that's not the same," I say, letting my hopes crumble. I feel a tear fall from my eyes, but I don't care. Suddenly, I hug Leah for support like sisters would. She truly could be my sister. She stiffens in surprise before clinging back to me. Leah sobs into my shoulder as well.

Sue passes by her room but stops when she hears one of our sobs. Perfect. "Leah?" she asks. Before either of us responds, Sue opens the door. We pull apart slowly. "Girls, what's wrong?" Sue rushes over and pulls us both in for a hug. She sits in the middle of us with an arm around our shoulders.

"N-nothing," Leah mumbles, wiping at her eyes furiously.

Sue looks at me and I can't help but want to share. Sue deserves to know. She'll be sad as well. I'm sure she's always wanted little grandkids running around the house for her to enjoy. It breaks my heart to know that I may be the reason her dreams won't come true. Sue will understand for Leah because she is her own daughter, but for me? She may end up always secretly hating me. The thoughts cause a sob to rip through my throat and my tears are in streams running down my face.

Sue pulls me in a hug and I let her comfort me. What have I caused? Seth said it himself. He wants a family. He wants that even before a job or a house. That's what he wants most in life – a family. "I'm so sorry, Sue! It's my entire fault! Seth wants them so bad. So, so bad and I can't give him them! Why would he imprint on me if I were so defective? He should hate me," I cry into her shoulder. My sobs make it hard for me to breathe.

We just sit there for the longest time while Leah and I sob into her shoulder. What has gotten into us? It's not even set in stone. Finally, Sue speaks. "This is about whether you are able to have kids?" she asks. Leah nods her head sadly. We calm down enough that we aren't sobbing and the tears are subsiding.

"It makes sense. Everything is on pause, but what if you can't press play?" Leah chokes out. Seth entered the house a little bit ago and is now listening at the door, but Leah doesn't even realize that. The only reason he didn't come her in the beginning was because Collin had held him back. Thankfully, Collin has left, but Seth is outside the door. He's probably listening with hate towards me. I wouldn't blame him.

"Girls, calm down. Imprinting is meant so it finds the person you are most likely to pass the gene on with. You both imprinted, so things have to work out. Things will go back to normal," Sue hushes us. "And as for you, Drew, what makes you think Seth would hate you?"

"At…at dinner he told what his priorities were. Family! What if I can't give him a family?" I cry, forgetting that Seth is listening outside the door.

"Drew, I am almost positive I hear him say he wants love first and he can't love anybody but you. A family doesn't mean it has to have children in it. A family is full of the people that love you. Leah, me, you! That's his family. He'll love you unconditionally," Sue says, looking me dead in the eye. "There will always be a chance, but we'll find out eventually. You can't do anything to change that so don't worry about it until then." Sue kisses us both on the fore head before getting up.

My mind recognizes that she is probably correct, but the thoughts and feelings still swarm around. These are not the type of things normal teenagers have to go through.

When she opens the door, Seth comes in, ready to comfort me. But the second I see his face, I break back down in horrible sobs. Guilt runs through my veins like ice. How could I do this to him? Technically, it's not for certain I did that, but we don't know. I am not even sure if it would be better to know now.

"Seth, let Drew and Leah have their time together. Come on," Sue says, pulling Seth out of the room. I'll never forget that face. He was wearing a mask of a broken expression and hurt. The door slams shut, making me jump, and Seth stomps into his room. He's angry. Is he angry with my defective body? Probably.

"Come on," I say, pulling Leah up into a sitting position. "We should be happy. You imprinted! Tell me all about it!"

"Alright, but this isn't a return favor. Sorry, but I do not want to hear all about your gross thoughts of my brother," she says, hoping for a smile. I chuckle without humor. "It was exactly like you all described. He is all I really care about anymore. The love triangle Sam, Emily, and I have been in now feels like it happened to somebody I read about not experienced myself. Matt looked so dashing in his suit and tie. And his eyes! The bright blue was just perfect. It reminds me of a flowing river!"

At this I laugh and grin. That's when Seth pretends to gag and walks out into the woods. I suppose once he knew I was okay, he could leave. That sucks because now that I've stopped crying, I think I'd be fine with seeing him.

"I wish I had more time with him! He is so funny. His sarcasm has me laughing my head off. It was just so cute when he got nervous before asking me out. I should have reached for his hand! Why didn't I? What am I going to wear?" Leah rambles on. I shrug as she looks through her closet. "Damn, just looking at him made me want to fuck him!"

"It's a crazy pull on us. It never goes away! I think the same thing about Seth," I say. I planned on saying more, but then Leah gets this green tint to her face.

"Drew! That's disgusting! I think I may puke! That's my brother," she hisses with disgust.

"Sorry…" I say. We talk for hours about Matt and this and that. It felt nice. It was like I actually have a best friend. Now that Leah is going to be happy…maybe we can be best friends. I fall asleep on her bed beside her with my face in a magazine. We were doing boyfriend quizzes.

There is a big pounding. Boom bomb, boom bomb. It keeps repeating itself over and over. Finally, it stops. I feel itchy fabric under me. Then, I open my eyes and squirm around. The smell of bacon wraps through the air. Suddenly, it's right in front of my face with a plate. I jump back in surprise, still groggy. Seth walks in front of his couch with the plate in hand. I am in his living room.

"Good morning baby," Seth grins. I smile tiredly at him and grab three pieces of bacon. Seth sits beside me and we eat together. "We fly to Florida today with Nessie and Jake. Our flight leaves in three hours, but Alice insisted we get there early because the lines will be busy if not."

"Florida? Oh, that's right. The cruise," I say, looking around the room. Outside is still dark. "Seth, what time is it?"

"Three in the morning. We should land in Florida before nightfall because of a layover. Don't worry, you can sleep on the plane," Seth says, kissing me on the cheek before taking up the empty plate.

I groan, "Damn I'm tired. Leah and I only went to sleep at one."

"Good thing I have the bags all in the car," he grins before sweeping an arm under my legs and back. I cling to his shirt like a baby would. "You are too cute when you're tired."

I sigh in content, "I think I don't mind being called cute anymore."

"Good, now I have another word to describe you, but that's still not enough," he grins. Trying to kiss his lips, I get too tired and kiss his chest instead. A car door slams shut but I ignore it.

"Is she okay?" Nessie squeaks. I do my best to tone her out.

"Yeah, she's fine," answers Seth. Alice is dropping us off there so it explains the horrible smell filling my nose. Sleeping has just become ten times harder.

"Drew! Are you excited? Are you awake?" Nessie's voice rings. I sigh and sit up on Seth's lap. "Sorry…"

"It's okay, she was up already," Jacob calls from the front. I mentally flick that kid in the ear.

"Are you kidding me? I'm totally excited. What are you going to do first?" I ask, sliding into the middle seat. We are in the Volvo. Renesmee puts a hand to my cheek and shows me a picture of the water slide for two. It's a weird one. I've never seen such a large body slide meant for two people. She pulls her hand away and grins. "I like that one too."

"Drew, I've scheduled Nessie and you an evening at the spa under the stars on Thursday," Alice informs me.

"What are Seth and Jake doing?" I ask in curiosity.

"Having some guy time or whatever. They'll probably end up in some strip club," she teases. I know neither of them have interest in that since they have both imprinted. "On your stop in the Bahamas on Wednesday, you'll be enjoying the Atlantis resort. On Saturday, you will be snorkeling in crystal clear water until it gets pitch black."

"How did you even convince Sam to let us be off for a week?" I ask Jake. He's the whole reason we were allowed to come. I'm really surprised Sam's letting Seth and I go.

"I told him that the rooms are boys and girls. He can get mad when we get back," Jake shrugs.

"I thought they were boys in one and girls in the other," Seth asks, his voice rising. I thought so as well.

"Obviously not!" Alice snips, pulling into the airport drop off. "Drew's night clothes are not quite appropriate for Nessie's eyes. Sorry, Ness." Nessie shrugs seemingly not caring.

"I packed t-shirts and sweat pants," I scoff.

"I know, that's why while you were sleeping, I messed with your bag. It looks like somebody doesn't understand that there's one bed in the room and two people in a bed with sweats would get uncomfortably hot. So now there are more…holes in your outfit," Alice shrugs. I glare at her. Translation-Alice put only lingerie's in my bag.

"Let me redefine personal products," I grumble, hopping out of the car. I try to grab a bag, but Seth takes mine. "I can get that."

"I know," he grins.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask in irritation. Is he really not going to let me carry my bag?

"Just walk and look good baby," he laughs. Every time he calls me that, my heart speeds erratically. I roll my eyes as Nessie takes my hand in hers. Sticking out my tongue at Seth, I wave bye to Alice as she speeds off. Jake has Nessie's and his bags. Oh the things imprints do for their girls. We pass by security and everything quickly. Soon we are boarding the flight with a bunch of other smelly people.

"I understand this is early, but couldn't they find the decency to shower the night before or put deodorant on?" I hiss so low only the four of us can hear. They all laugh, but I don't find this funny. Down fall number one to having such enhanced smelling.

"Just don't get too loud on the ship," Jake says as I snuggle my head into Seth's shoulder, trying to douse the smell. It doesn't work. "Leah's warned me."

It's hard to tell if Jake is being serious or not. I begin to say something rude but remember Nessie is here. "What can I say?" Seth beams in pride, looking at me. I scowl at him.

Jake raises his eyebrows in suspicion. "You can say it's more of yourself," I tease.

"Nuh uh!" he defends himself. I know it's not. Seth has this annoying effect on me that even in the slightest touch I feel butterflies. It's really no bother at all.

I kiss Seth on the cheek, ending our feud with both of us blushing. I fight the urge to listen in on a particular conversation behind us. "Look at those two! Why can't we ever end our fights like that?" a girl with an annoying, high-pitched voice hisses in who I presume to be her boyfriend's ear. We hand the attendants our tickets and walk through the tunnel type of walkway.

"Like what?" the boy behind me asks in complaint. Oh, bad choice of words, buddy.

"He's holding her bags for him. She just kisses him not caring it's in public! Is it too much to ask for you to let me hold your hand?" she screeches so loud it's piercing our ears. Nessie reaches to cover hers. Even a human would find that deafening. Poor Seth seems to have just gotten a headache from it. Disadvantage number two for our enhanced senses.

"By all means kiss the fuck out of me," the guy screams. We don't have to turn around to hear them making out in the tunnel. Just as Nessie turns her head, I usher her through before she catches sight.

"There are kids here!" Jake mutters in annoyance. "Drew, looks like you came in handy already with your fast reflexes."

"Why couldn't I see?" Nessie's voice rings.

"It's a long story, Ness. Come on, let's find our seats," Seth says. Jake leads the way and finds them quickly. I am overcome with dismay. Since the Cullen's were paying for this, I had expected first class or anything better than this. Seth notices and whispers in my ear, "This flight is only two hours. First class was all taken. The next is first."

I glance at him uneasily. He motions for me to go first. "Could you take the window seat? I need some shut eye and the sun…" I say. He nods and kisses my cheek before hopping in. I don't know what it is, but every single touch of his has my heart beating ten times faster. Obviously, he loves that about me. Does his do that too?

Nessie and Jake are sitting in the row for two, which stuck us the row beside them meant for three. As a huge man lumbers toward us, I realize just how lucky they are. He squishes his butt in the chair. Normally, I wouldn't mind this except he literally pushes me over. Unintentionally or not, that was rude, not to mention the fact that his shirt is covered in stains… Seth squeezes my hand in reassurance.

Taking off scares me more than it should. Nevertheless, I somehow lean back my chair and fall asleep. I wake not ten minutes later to find a greasy haired man lying on my shoulder. By instinct, I jump to the side in surprise.

"Sorry," the man grumbles, his voice deep and raspy. "Your skin is very hot and put me right to sleep."

I stare at him stupidly. "…I believe I have a fever, so it's best you don't do that again," I finally say. Yes, it could have been said nicer, did I want to do that? Hell no!

A ding catches my attention. We can now roam about the plane and unbuckle. As the man's head threatens to fall on me again, warm arms wrap around my waist. Unbuckling me, Seth pulls me on his lap with his lips pressed to my neck. "You looked like you could use a distraction," he murmurs with his eyes closed. I sigh and lean my head back, exposing my neck more.

A grumble from Jake a few seats away causes Seth to stop. Jacob's glaring at us. Apparently, he considers that a form of PDA. "Do you mind?" I ask Seth, motioning to his chest. Seth never would if I were the one asking. I put my feet in my seat and lay my head on Seth's chest.

As I am drifting off to sleep, an angelic yet familiar voice whispers in my ear. "Some love many, some love two. I love one…and that is you." Too far into sleep to decipher whether it's a dream or not, I just twist my fits further into Seth's shirt.

The plane jolting to the side shakes me awake. My eyes fly open. A voice comes over the intercom telling us we are experiencing some turbulence. Perfect…

Seth is playing with my hair idly. I crane my neck to look back at him. Just in the moment of serenity, the plane tilts far to the side. A sudden cold flashes on my lap. I look down to find two bottles of pop spilled on my lap as well as Seth's. I jump up in surprise.

"The bumps are killers," the old fart says. "Could you hand me my drink before it all spills out?" His tone suggests it's our fault it spilled. Seth reaches down as flight attendants come over. He thrusts the soda in the man's hands. I am shaking with rage, a rage I can recall easily.

Jake and Nessie are looking widely at me. "Ma'am, we are going to clean up in the bathroom," Seth says, shoving me into the aisle, away from the rude person. My shoulders are still trembling by the time he shoves us in the tiny bathroom stall and it's getting worse. We barely even fit in here. Seth is being so dangerous it makes me mad.

"Get. Back," I threaten him, trying to control the unnatural tremors going through me.

"Drew…it's all or nothing. Do you want us exposed?" he asks. This just has me seeing red. "Do you want to hurt me?" Seth asks, hurt. I glance at him and hesitate before glaring back at his chest.

"I said, get back!" I snarl, crumpling to the floor, trying hard to control my body. The fact that I can't control it makes me even madder.

"No," Seth says confidently. I look at him like he's crazy. Suddenly, his hands grip my shoulders and pull me up. Seth crashes his lips to mine. I hit him in the gut in anger. What's he doing? But then my other emotions start coming back. And then I am kissing him back just as fast. I feel along Seth's jaw that is so close to my face.

Seth stops me when I reach for his shirt. "Not…on the plane," Seth huffs, pulling away. He has me against his chest so high that I had to bend my head to kiss him.

"You…you're right," I agree, tucking my hair behind my ears. "Thank you…for saving me. That was too close."

"You'd do it for me," Seth says, taking a paper towel and wiping at my thighs. Even just the touch of his hands anywhere close to there has me in a fit of giggles. Seth grins up at me from his crouch. "Sometimes, I wonder if all girls have a dirty mind or if it is just you!"

"Some guys like dirty girls," I pout.

"Never said I didn't," Seth grins with a wink in my direction. My face heats up. A soft knock at the door has us both blushing even more. We hurry and finish up. Nessie is standing outside. "Hey Nessie." She jumps into Seth's arms and puts a hand to his face. "No, Drew's fine." She flashes us her pearly whites before bouncing back to her seat. We both know he just sent her to make sure we didn't continue kissing. Jake is too blunt sometimes.

We make it to our seats with the flight attendants giving us dirty looks. Maybe we weren't as quiet as we thought. The old man is asleep, leaning heavily into the aisle. It's rude of me to leave him like that, but where would we put him?

We should be landing in about ten minutes and this plane already has me cramped up. First class is just calling my name. "Seth?" I whisper low enough for only him to hear.

"Hmm?" he whips his head around from staring out the window. He's always had a slight fascination with skydiving…slight being used loosely.

"Just before I fell asleep, did you say something to me? I can't remember if it's a dream or not," I confess what has been bugging me the last five minutes.

"What did I say?" Seth asks with a smile. I look at him with a glint in my eye as my face heats up. Seth notices and listens as my heart pounds faster. Should I tell him? He'll think I'm requiring him to say the three important words. They only mean something if he says it with his own free will. I shake my head no with a smile tugging at my lips. "Were they good or bad?"

"Good, definitely good," I agree, flushing even more.

"Good like nervous good or good like excited good?" Seth asks. I give a laugh.

"I don't know. Did you say anything?" I press harder. He only shrugs and looks out the window.

Before I demand again, he says, "There's this mountain I want to climb with you. It's in one of our stops. The top is supposed to be beautiful." I lean on his shoulder and look out the window with him. That was random, but as we fly, I look over the mountains. If they look pretty from up here, they've got to be a sight to see on foot.

"That sounds great," I say, my breath blowing against his ear. It sends shivers down his neck, causing me to smirk in triumph. I love it when I can do that to Seth.

* * *

><p>"No sir, you don't understand. I have to sit with her!"<p>

"Sir, we are doing everything we can to figure it out. Seating is tight," a man stresses to Seth. I am listening to all of this from inside the bathroom. What has Seth got us into now? They are telling him that we may not be able to sit together. We are currently on our layover. I come out as Seth stomps back to our seats discouraged.

"What happened?" Jake asks, looking up from where Nessie is trying to braid her hair.

"They said we'll probably have to move to the back, separated," Seth growls. I blink, processing what he's saying. That will put me beside another obnoxious, grumpy man for hours! No way can I stand that.

"Too bad we don't have Rosalie or one of the Cullen's to sweet talk that guy," Jake mumbles as I kneel next to Nessie and help her with the knot she put her hair in. "Or maybe we don't have to have a Cullen…" Jake is looking mischievously at me.

"What?"

"No!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry Nessie," I say, accidentally tugging on her hair. "Stop looking at me like that. What do you want?"

"Drew, how good are you at-" Jake begins, but Seth interrupts.

"No!" Seth growls again. I scowl at him.

"-Seducing?"

* * *

><p>I slip my shirt down low, walking straight to the young flight attendant. He looks to be younger than the age I appear to be. According to Jake, I look to be in my late twenties and boys like him just love older women. I lean right against the table, purposely pushing up my chest. This feels so wrong.<p>

"Hello," I say in a sexy voice.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the man says without looking up. I roll my eyes.

"Can't I get a name to go with that handsome face of yours?" I pout, putting on a 'pretty face' as Jake calls it. Finally, the man looks up. His heart pounds in his chest, getting the reaction we'd hoped for. I smirk, making him wonder if I can actually hear his heart or notice his blush under…is that make up? This man who can't be a day over twenty two is wearing make up?

"Uh…erm…what?" he asks stupidly. It would be lying to say this entire thing hasn't flattered me. The boys had me redo my make up to perfection. We got one of my sheer tank tops that hung down low with a push up bra. It's also a bit short, exposing my tanned skin. My skirt is extremely short as well and my hair has sexy waves, which are naturally there. It thrilled me to hear from Seth that my natural hair was the sexiest one and to have Jake agree so I know he's just not kissing up. All they had to do was add in a touch of 'sex hair.'

I smile cutely and reach over the counter, playing with a flashy ring on his hand. Where I got this courage I have no clue. "Can I have your name?" I smile from my lashes at him.

"…Uh…I'm…I'm, I am – my name is, uh, Dane," he stutters.

"Dane," I roll off my tongue. "I love that name. Where did it come from?" Reaching over, I begin playing with his little vest.

"You want to talk to me?" he asks in surprise. I nod and blink my heavy eyes. He grunts, "I mean, how can I help you, my lady?"

My lady, how properly weird! I lean further over, exposing my chest even more. "I'm Drew Moon," I tell him as if he asked. His heart jumps at my closeness. "And I was wondering if you could possibly do me the biggest favor ever!" I squeal, spinning around for drama.

"Anything for you," he winks at me. I have him right where I want.

"My brother and I are having trouble. They are trying to split us up and put me in coach!" I exclaim in dread.

"Put you there? That's horrid," he says, a hand running over my hair. Nearly every breath of his goes to my chest. Men.

"Isn't it? Could you do me the tiniest favor and just make sure we are together?" I ask, running a hand along his chest as if he actually had muscles. He could never compare to Seth's, even if Seth weren't a wolf.

"You see ma'am…uh, well it's not really in my control," he mutters, his eyes shifting back to my chest. I stand up straight and put on a sad expression.

"You couldn't do it? Just for me? Nobody has to know about it," I plead, strutting around to the side of his desk. The sight of my short skirt and tall heels has his heart going wild.

"Well…I suppose I could look at it…just for you," he says, puffing his chest out. I feel bad for taking advantage of him, but he asked for it. Just for me, because I am some pretty girl he wants to take to bed. That's comforting.

"You're the man, sexy," I whisper, giving him a hug. His hand runs along my thigh, much too close to my butt. I've had enough here. "I'll see you around," and I give a wink before prancing off. He calls after me, but I ignore him.

When I walk around the corner with a frown on my face, Jake has a huge grin plastered to his face. He pulls me in for a bear hug, causing my shoes to fall off. "That was the funniest thing we've done in a while. Did you hear his heart? My lady?" Jake laughs. It just hits me how fun this all was. Sure, it was demeaning and annoying, but it will make a great story.

"Where are Seth and Nessie?" I giggle as he sets me down.

"Seth was pretty upset so I sent him off to distract Nessie. I don't think she needs to know how to hook somebody," he teases.

"You are so funny, Jake!" I say sarcastically. I search in my bag for my comfy sweats.

"What are you doing?" Jake asks.

"Changing," I tell him obviously.

"I wouldn't. Seth really enjoyed that little show of you walking up there," Jake winks at me. I roll my eyes. I know how to dress for my boyfriend's appeal.

"Now Jake, I am the babysitter here, so I believe we should have a talk," I tease him. "There is no wandering of your hands. There is no baths with her. There is no sneaking off into any closets-" I say, but I cut myself off with laughter. Jake is just sitting there scowling at me.

"You know it's not like that Drew. I wouldn't have started this with me, Drew. We do have keys to your room. It would be such a pity to 'accidentally' walk in with a camera recording in my hands at night, now wouldn't it?" Jake says, sitting back down in his seat. I groan and lean my head against the wall. "The guys are going to love that…especially since I got it on tape."

"No way! Let me see!" I say, grabbing the phone. He scowls at me and plays it over. Jake walks away muttering how I am not like most girls who'd flip out. Honestly, this is hilarious to watch. My favorite part; Seth groans as I strut over to the desk. Jake flips the camera on Seth. He's pulling at his hair and biting his lip. Screen shot that. The sound he makes has me melting at the core. Stupid teenage hormones! A hand plucks the phone out of my hand. "Hey!"

"What are you watching?" Seth grins, standing almost directly over me. He brought me coffee! Seth presses play and watches for a few seconds before grunting softly and handing the phone back with a blush.

"Can't watch that, huh?" I sneer.

"Got to wait for somewhere…private," he winks, sending flutters through my stomach.

"Want to see my favorite part?" I grin.

"You enjoyed doing that?" he mutters with a hint of jealousy.

"Nope, but I enjoyed watching this video," I grin. I pull up the part just as it shows me walking to the desk. Seth's face heats up. I listen with my eyes closed and head against the wall as his manly grunt causes desire to shoot through me more than ever. It's like a switch suddenly turned on.

"Drew…I'm sorry, uh…" Seth says, not comprehending my emotions for this. Sadly, Nessie is walking towards us so I can't do anything Jake would consider PDA. I lean right against Seth's ear and whisper in a barely audible voice.

"You can stare at me all you want if you make sounds like that," I whisper, using the same tone I'd used on the flight attendant who's name I've suddenly forgotten.

Seth stiffens in surprise and then a shiver runs through him. "Sounds like a deal," Seth jokes, keeping his deep voice. "But you should probably change, not that I'm complaining, but I would like to be able to look at something other than you for a few seconds on the plane." I can't help myself. Let Jake be made. I kiss Seth's cheek before standing up. We should be boarding in twenty minutes.

When I am safely back in my sweats, I wipe off the globs of make up. My face is nearly unrecognizable from the amount of powder it had on. I like my face with the minimal amount of make up while still looking decent.

Dane shows us personally to our seats. He seemed discouraged when he saw the lack of lack of clothing on me. Nonetheless, he took my hand the entire way to our seats. Seth somehow kept his mouth shut. This time, we got the double seats with it all pimped out.

The plane takes off with a whoosh to my stomach. Quickly I get bored. I try everything, but nothing works. Finally, I decide to bother Seth for a conversation. "Seth, let's do something," I tell him. He looks over and takes out his earphones.

"What is there to do on a plane?" he grins but turns to look at me for suggestions. I ponder it for a few minutes.

"What's the most awkward situation that you've been in but I haven't?" I ask, wanting to get a good laugh out of this. I turn my full body towards Seth and pull my knees to my chest, leaning my back on the wall.

Seth's face immediately turns to a grin. "I can finally laugh about this. Seventh grade year and I, like every guy, had tons of sweatpants that seemed to be identical. They were all either lost, dirty, or at your house so I went into the laundry room and grabbed the first gray pair I could find. I should have looked closer. In homeroom I was just chilling with my legs spread wide apart when the students just looked at me and smirked. You know me; I thought they were just thinking I was cool or whatever. So when the teacher comes in, he asks me, 'Seth, are you bleeding?' I said no and looked to where everyone was looking…at my crotch. A huge bloodstain the size of my fist was visible. I grabbed Leah's dirty sweatpants she wore on her period. I was so embarrassed but played it off cool," Seth grins at me. I am laughing so hard it almost hurts and people are staring at me, making Seth laugh too.

"Oh Seth is that why you refused to wear sweatpants all of eighth grade?" I snort, literally I snort, causing us both to laugh more. He nods his head with a huge smile.

"What was yours?" he asks with a glint in his eye.

"Well…only when I told my friends what happened did I realize how awkward it was. So we were on a Girl Scout field trip in about fifth grade to an amusement park. I had to go to the bathroom, number 2 really bad and there was no line for the boys' room. So my friends just told me to go there. And I did. My legs weren't long enough to touch the floor and the room was utterly empty. Just a few seconds after I sit down, a man sits in the stall beside me. I was scared to death. Well he started 'shaking' and breathing heavy. He was going at it. I thought that he must have some serious trouble. I sat there, waiting for him to leave. It got really intense and I hadn't put two and two together, but he was masturbating," I say, taking a break for a breath that turns into a laugh. "Then, he shits loudly and gives off a nice little grunt in pleasure. That's when I couldn't take it and left. The worst part was I never even got to pee or anything!"

"Drew! No wonder you are scarred for life!" Seth cracks up. The flight attendants are giving us dirty looks by now, but who cares? "That reminds me of some thing from so long ago. Do you remember a few days before our 8th grade formal?"

"No, what happened?" I say, breathless from laughing.

"How can you not remember? Well, I guess it does make sense for me to remember. Here's what happened… We were working on some school project on my bed," Seth begins telling what I can sense will be a long story.

"Starting out on you bed can't lead anywhere good," I smirk. He makes a teasing face and pulls me flush against his side, placing me in his lap. I love sitting in his lap. It feels so comforting. Seth leans the seat back and I turn on my side against his chest.

"So you stole my phone and were hiding it behind your back. I didn't want you to see the background picture of us. I did the only logical thing and tackled you to the bed. I was reaching under you and kept brushing your butt…a lot. Then…I, uh, got a boner," Seth says awkwardly, thinking I'll be mad. I just smirk, telling him to continue. This is starting to get good.

"Obviously, I had to hide it, but that had me putting my hands where both our crotches were. I did it and you looked into my eyes and I swear it looked like we were going to have sex," Seth says, surprising me. "We were inches away from kissing. That's when Dad busted into the room. We both broke apart and yelled, "We are JUST friends!" That's the first time I realized I was getting a crush on you," he admits. "I was too chicken to actually make a move on you, so we just went to the dance as friends."

"Wait…you knew you had a crush on me in 8th grade? I thought you said you just got feelings after you imprinted," I say, confused.

"Did I say that?" he asks, scratching the back of his neck in that sexy way. I can't resist that. He needs to stop…

"You did," I smile widely at him. Seth finally sighs in defeat.

"Okay…I kind of lied to you about that. Sometime during the summer before high school, my feelings grew for you," Seth says sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Or after they thought we imprinted?" I say, suddenly getting annoyed with him.

"Before I phased, I thought you didn't like me like that. After, you made it clear you didn't think of me in that way, so I was just going to wait. Also…I just didn't really see how I got with you. Then there's also that I still liked our friend relationship," Seth rambles on and on. I am scowling at him.

"I'm that oblivious that I can't even tell your opinion and we share thoughts?" I scold myself. How rude and uncaring was I? Am I still that way? "Why didn't you ask me before all of the wolf stuff happened?"

"Can you honestly say you would have said yes?"

"Honestly…I'm not sure. I had always thought the soccer jock wouldn't go for the loner girl," I blush.

"Drew…how long had you liked me before we started dating?" he counters, proving his point. He is very determined.

"That's complicated," I begin.

"No, you just didn't like me until we imprinted," Seth says, almost sadly. I can't stand to see his face like that when it's not true.

"You're wrong. I had felt attracted to you since the middle of seventh grade once Ryan moved. It was just that…I suppressed my feelings for the longest of time that when it was time to resurface, it was a delayed reaction," I insist. Seth looks into my eyes, sensing for a lie. It makes perfect sense and I'm only realizing this just as I speak.

"Good," Seth says, pulling me back down. "Soccer jock? Longer girl? More like the soccer star and the hottie soccer girl," Seth grins, pulling me in for a lingering kiss. He's so sweet all the time. Why can't I be like that?

"If you could be invisible for a day, what would you do?" I ask randomly. Seth smirks at me.

"Don't you know me? I would go around pulling people's pants down and sending them the scare of their life," Seth replies happily. I laugh and lie against him in content. "Drew, about last night…" Suddenly, I turn solemn and avert my gaze from his. He sighs, "I hear some of the things you said…"

"I know," I mumble, not wanting to bring this up. I crawl off of him to my seat. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Drew, you aren't even tired. Come on, we are going to talk about it sometime," Seth says, pulling on my wrist. Reluctantly, I turn and look at him.

"What do you want to know?" I ask innocently.

"Why you were sobbing. Why I couldn't come in. What you and Leah did after I left. There's so many questions," he says with pain in his eyes. Seth can't stand his pathetic imprint to be in pain. It's always me in pain. Why?

"Um…we had gotten talking about our future and it brought up kids. Some how, we got it through our minds that we won't be able to have them for certain…" I say, answering the first question. "I just couldn't look at your face. It reminded me of what our kids could look like if we have any. When you walked in, it tore me apart knowing I'll disappoint you."

My eyes seem to be getting moist. There's a pain in the back of my throat, meaning I am holding back tears. "Disappoint me? You could never disappoint me, Drew!" Seth says with a distraught voice.

"You said it yourself, Seth. You want a family more than anything. And it could be my fault we won't get one," I mutter, averting his gaze.

"There's one thing I want more than a family and that's you. There's only a slight chance we can't have kids," Seth assures me, taking my hand in his. I sniff as my nose begins to run.

"But I want kids too!" I hiss, yanking my hand from his. Seth stays silent for some time.

"Do you want kids now?" he asks, confusion and curiosity clear in his voice. I almost laugh.

"Of course not, but every time this topic's brought up, I want them badly," I confess. Seth pulls me to his side with a perfect fit.

"Things will work out. I can feel it. As long as you're with me," Seth sighs, rubbing my shoulder. I sure hope he's right. "What did you do after your talk once I left?"

"We finally calmed down and Leah got really happy about imprinting again. We just did a bunch of girly stuff about boyfriends and stuff from magazines. There were so many quizzes," I say. It wasn't exactly my picture of fun but Leah loved it.

"Quizzes?" he asks.

"Yes. It asked you questions about your boyfriend or soon-to-be boyfriend. I have a few, but I figured you wouldn't want to do them," I admit with a blush.

"Try me," he grins. I look around at him in surprise. Seth must really be bored. Hesitantly, I pull out the magazine.

Flipping to the back, I find the girlfriend quiz. "So this tests how much you know about us. First question, what is my favorite color?" I ask.

"Blood red. Easy," Seth smirks.

"1 point. Would I rather go to sleep on the beach or near a warm fire as the snow falls?"

"Beach as long as it's really hot."

"2 points. What is my favorite, err, position while making out?" I laugh hard. He grins and pecks me on the lips.

"You like to straddle me. Wait! No, when I pin you between the wall and my chest," Seth cracks up.

"I'll give you that, but it's more of a tie," I wink at him. "3 points. What is my idea of something fun?"

"Anything that gives you a thrill. Roller coasters, cliff diving, kicking your boyfriend in the soft spot," he lists off. I roll my eyes.

"One time! That was one time," I groan, laying my head on his shoulder. He grins and kisses the back of my head. "4 points. Where was our first kiss?"

"My bed," he says quickly.

"No! That's so wrong! Don't you remember summer going into 8th grade?" I ask. He shakes his head.

_**********************************FLASHBACK****************************************_

_"Everybody, gather around, we are playing truth or dare!" my old friend squeals. We are having a bon fire. It is pretty late and there are most of Seth's guy friends and a few girls who I know to be popular here. I get along with them just fine; we just don't hang out that much. Seth grabs my arm and pulls me down next time, forcing me to play._

_There are a total of ten people here. Four boys and four girls, then there is also Seth and I. "Seth! Truth or dare?" Catherine beside me says._

_"Uh…dare," he says, his voice cracking. All the girls giggle. He's currently going through puberty and it's the funniest thing I've seen._

_"We dare you to…" Catherine huddles the girls together. I come up with the dare because I know him just so well. "Drew, tell him!" she giggles._

_"Let me smear peanut butter in one of your armpits and jelly in the other. Then, we'll wipe them onto bread and you have to eat over half the sandwich!" I giggle. His jaw drops._

_"I hate you Drew!" Seth growls, raising his arms. I purposely remember him saying how he hates it when peanut butter gets on him. He freaks out. The girls grab the stuff and they let me do the honors. "Oh! That's cold! Cold jelly!"_

_The guys crack up in laughter. It's funny; he has so much hair for just graduating sixth grade. "The bread," I say evilly, putting out my hand. I wipe down and then up. Unfortunately, for Seth that is, I notice several hairs come with it. I cringe away from the finished product. "I would spit in it…but it doesn't need that to be awful!"_

_Seth yanks the sandwich from my hands with pride. He begins chowing down with cockiness, but we all see his grimace. Finally, he finish with minor gaging, "Yuck, that taste like my deodorant!" He runs into the freezing ocean and washes off. When he comes back, he looks mischievously at me._

_"Truth or dare, Drew?"_

_"Dare," I say. If all the guys pick dares, then I am going to too._

_"I dare you to lick thee squirts of whip cream off of one of our stomachs. The guy is the cutest out of us five. Who's the lucky guy?" Seth grins as the guys jump up and pull up their shirts, trying to show off. Oh, Seth has no idea what he just started. If I am going down then so is he._

_Seth doesn't even have his shirt up, confidant that I won't choose him. "Seth!" I grin. His face pales as all the girls 'Aww!' Gag me._

_"Oh Seth!" the guys laugh, shoving him down. Before he can even protest, the girls are pulling off his shirt. This is going to be gross._

_"Why is it always me getting food on them?" he groans as they squirt the liquid on his wet skin._

_"You were the one who said this," I point out, leaning down on my knees._

_"I don't bite, just get it over with. Or are you chicken?" he teases. Before I involuntarily punch him, I clench my eyes closed and lick at the first dollop. There's a lot and it would be impossible for me to clean it all without trailing my tongue on his stomach. Seth is suddenly very quiet. Finally, I make it to the last one. One of the guys 'accidentally' falls on me and causes my face to go straight on Seth's beginning abs. After I lick it up, I stand and begin crack up._

_"John, truth or dare?" I ask, glaring at Seth is grinning._

_"Truth," he says. We all scream wimp at him._

_"What are the numbers you'd rate everyone here?" I ask. What can I say? I am good at truth or dare._

_"Easy…but all the guys get to help me choose," he says. We all agree and they gather together. Finally, they break apart. "We all got the scores together, we are just each speaking one. Cindy is a 5."_

_"Lana is a 4," Skyler says._

_"Taylor is a 5," Bryan says._

_"Catherine is a 7," Jack says and all the girls pat her on the back in approval. I am only guessing that I'll get the lowest score. When they do this together, normally they base it on popularity, not actual looks. Both are pretty demeaning to me, but I find it funny._

_"Drew's a 9," Seth says. I do a double take. The girls look at me jealously. Maybe the score is too high for them to try to be nice about. My face stays red for quite some time. I zone out while they do a dare to Taylor, Bryan, Lana, Skyler, and Catherine. It was boring ones like do a handstand. Catherine calls Seth next. "Dare!"_

_"I dare you…to kiss every girl and rate us from worst to best," she grins. Catherine is doing this just to get him to kiss her. Everybody knows she likes him. Sadly, Seth thinks she's way too annoying and has no butt, which I thought was rude._

_"When you say kiss…?" Seth squeaks again._

_"I mean make out for at least ten seconds since you claim to be so good at it," she winks at him. Seth's face turns an odd shade of green. Only I know that Seth's never kissed anybody. He's recently implied that he's already made out with somebody._

_"Seth, just do it!" I try to help him out of his frozen state. Hopefully, he gets what I'm saying. If he kisses me first, then he'll have some sort of practice before going to the girls who really know what it's like. He blinks and the guys shove him out of his seat._

_"Well…who first?" he asks, glancing my way. He knows my plan but he's ruining it! Why did he ask?_

_"Just do Drew to warm up," the same guy, Bryan, who kicked me down earlier calls. I spit on his shoes and glare at him._

_"But-" Catherine calls._

_"Okay," Seth says, totally ignoring her. I am about to have my first kiss…and it's with my best friend. Yuck!_

_Thankfully, Seth just comes in quick. We hold our lips against each other's for an awful 15 seconds. We break away and jump apart. We both wipe our mouths in disgust. "Ugh!" he says._

_"Yuck! Gross!" I squeal._

_"That so doesn't count! She said make out. Unless you don't know how to," Bryan calls, shoving me next to Seth again._

_"He's right but they don't have to do it again," Catherine says. I nod my head and point to her while still wiping my lips._

_"I agree," I say loudly._

_"But we don't and guys know what making out looks like. Again," John says. Great…outnumbered. I sigh and look back at Seth. He has an amused expression._

_"Fine," I say between gritted teeth. He leans his head to me. I am almost as tall as him so it's kind of awkward, but nothing could make two best friends making out less awkward. Seth takes my face in his hands and pulls my lips to his. I kiss back at the same, slow yet oddly passionate pace. He's not like I worried my first kiss would be. I was afraid it would feel like the guy was eating my face. This just feels…comfortable. His lips are so soft and as the pace increases, I get worried. I am worried because I am starting to like this._

_It ends to quickly, but either we both ignore the timer or don't want to end it. His hand falls to my back and pulls me closer. Suddenly, hands rip us apart and throw me into the sand._

_"Did you not hear us? The timer was up about ten seconds ago!" Catherine screeches. "What, do you like her, Seth?" Seth stands frozen like a deer in the headlights. Why doesn't he just say no? Stupid boy! Being the great friend I am, I save his sorry ass._

_"It was my fault. He's just…really good and I lost track of time," I admit, forcing with ease a heavy blush._

_"I always knew you liked him, Moon," Catherine smirks at me and they all laugh along but I don't care. Heck, I just had my first kiss and despite the fact that it was a dare and with Seth, it was great. I stand and brush myself off._

_"So it's my turn now?" Catherine announces, but then a bright light comes from the road. It's the police sirens. We aren't supposed to be on the beach this late with no supervision. There are rumors they are lifting that rule, but for now you will get in pretty big trouble. "Rats!"_

_"Run!" the girls hiss and we all dash off. Even running like this, I'll never get the feeling of lips on mine away._

_************************END OF OVERLY LONG FLASHBACK**************************_

"I remember now! See, I knew you were my first kiss," Seth grins, poking me in the arm.

"Dares don't count," I grin at him.

"Neither do kisses that the guy doesn't know is going to happen," he says. Touché. I roll my eyes at him. "Thanks for saving me then."

"Why didn't you just answer her?" I grin.

"That was probably the first time I felt attracted to you so I couldn't tell if I liked you or was just attracted to you," Seth says. I lean over the handrail and touch my lips to his softly, creating the smallest spark. I'll never get used to his lips. It's like the word kiss isn't enough to describe it.

"I think…I'm in l-" I begin to say, but cut myself off. No, I won't be the first and especially not on an airplane.

"What?" Seth grins. I look at him through my lashes but stay silent. He begins plastering me with kisses. "I'm not going to stop until you tell me!"

"Fine by me," I giggle. Jake seems to have woken up a few moments ago.

"Seth!" Jake hisses. "P D freaking A!" He's shielding his eyes. I smile and slide back down into my seat off my knees.

"He's just jealous," Seth whispers. I grin and stick out my tongue.

"Watch it Clearwater," Jake growls. I snicker and lean my chair back.

"Want to watch a movie?" I say while pulling up the headphones they gave us. I love first class. He snatches a pair out of my hands. Seth calls the flight attendant that has been eyeing us…or should I say Seth.

"How can I help you?" she says, a hand on his shoulder. Jealousy wells inside me but I refuse to take Seth's hand. That's just shallow.

"Yes, what movies do you have to watch?" he asks, pretending not to notice the hand. Maybe he's just really oblivious.

"We have a list. I'll go get that," she says, walking off real slow. When she comes back over, she leans over Seth's lap a little so it looks like she has a better chance of speaking to me. She drops one just so she can bend over and show off her tiny but, but I'm not letting that happen. My fast reflexes catch them all quickly. "Oh…thank you. So we have Mulan, Fast and Furious 1 and 2, The Lucky One, and Gone with the Wind. What will it be?"

"Let me guess, The Lucky One?" Seth groans, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I'm not in that mood. Let's watch Mulan! I've never seen that one," I say like a six year old.

"We'll have one order of Disney," Seth says, taking my hand. The attendant notices and turns to get the movie very quickly.

"She was hitting on you," I smirk at him.

"Really? She's too old for me," he says, leaning in closer. "I like 'em young, 15 to be exact. I don't like them blonde…or tall…or human…or without the name of Drew." He pokes my side every word, causing me to giggle. He's so weird.

As we watch the movie, Seth makes 'cunning' comments like… "They look like ghosts." "That spit's going to be all over her." "I look better shirtless." "How did she cover up her boobs?" "She likes him, she likes him!" "You just almost killed yourself!" "That horse can't climb through snow!" "That dragon is the funny one of the show." "They so had sex after she invited him for dinner!" I am ready to claw his eyes out by the end of the movie.

"Seth, you are the worst movie buddy ever," I roll my eyes. "And you can find that last part out by watching the second movie."

"I think you liked my comments," he grins. I glare at him before turning to my side. "Well goodnight to you too."

By the time I wake up, there's a bump, indicating we have landed. Instead of Seth, Nessie is beside me. She giggles and pulls me out of my seat. We grab the luggage and hustle off with the large crowd. Her eyes search for the boys, but I assure her she will be fine. They must be hailing a taxi. Outside, it takes them about ten minutes to get one. It all passes in a blur. One moment we are looking at streets, the next I am leaning over water from the railing of our ship.

"Can we go to the water slide first? What about the dance floor? Look at all the people! Let's say hi," Renesmee bounces around as the shore begins to fade into the distance. I take her in my arms and smile.

"Tomorrow. I've been told that you didn't sleep one bit. Let's get you to bed. First, Bella wants you to call her," I chuckle, setting her down as her dress twirls around. How she can stand to wear that an entire flight evades me.

"Look at her loving on Nessie. Watch out Seth, she could have baby fever?" Jacob hisses so low I can barely hear. Ignore them, that is the best thing to do. They are trying their best to have a private conversation and I should respect that…even if it is about me.

"Baby fever?" Seth laughs.

"It's what a lot of pregnant women get as they get closer to delivering. They want a baby to cuddle and carry around badly," Jake informs him.

"She's not pregnant," Seth grins.

"No, but you don't have to be. She may just want them badly already," Jake slaps Seth on the back. Jake is infuriating and it will only get worse.

"Why should I worry about that?"

"If you stick to your plan of marriage before sex, she's going to abide by her imprints wishes. That's going to make her want you to propose more and more even if you aren't ready."

"We are sixteen. I doubt that," Seth says, uncertainty in his voice. I let my hand fall from Nessie's with a sigh. Ever since that talk Leah and I had, I've felt drawn to children. They are all so adorable with the softest skin you can imagine. Maybe I do have baby fever.

"Don't underestimate girl's natural pull to reproduce. I think wolves have it even more," Jake says. I stiffen as we see our room number. The hallway seems to go on endlessly. More loudly, Jake announces, "These are Seth and Drew's room, Ness. We are two floors up." He glares at both Seth and I, giving us a warning that Ness is a little girl. I blush and follow Seth into the room. Nessie and Jake's voices begin to become more muddled and I tone them out.

"Do you think Ness will remember to call Bella?" I worry. That girl has too much energy.

"She's half-vampire. Of course she will," Seth says. I nod my head and step further into the room. Seth turns on the light and I blink in shock. Alice is a big fat liar. There is only one bed and it's the kind you find in a honeymoon suit. Everything is updated and outstanding. A mini fridge is between the bed and the dresser holding the TV. There's a small table in the corner with a porthole looking over the ocean. The bathroom is in a separate room that you see on the left when you walk in. I could get used to this with the chandeliers and the sea breeze smell. "Wow."

"Wow is right," I say in awe. Suddenly, I notice the color theme of the room. The bed is not the only thing heart shaped and red. This is the honeymoon suit. The porthole is shaped in a heart. The table is in a heart shape. There is wine in ice on the table. The smell of roses accompanies the sea smell. "Is this the right room?"

"I'm afraid so. Do they think we are in high school or college?" he asks in mock. That comment hurts me a little. Is he going to wait for college to get married? Granted, we don't have to start aging until we wish, if at all, but that seems like an impossibly long wait.

"People get married in high school," I say, hinting that it isn't as crazy as he thinks.

"Yes, if they are knocked up," Seth says, throwing the luggage on the bed. I have an odd interest in my shoes.

"Bella and Edward did," I mumble half-heartedly.

"That's different," he says. I silently sigh in relief. Maybe there is a chance because we are different as well. "Bella basically demanded being turned into a vampire and Edward compromised." My hopes diminish.

"Yeah…" I say, ending the conversation. Things were going so great and then he just had to crush my future. But really, I'm over-exaggerating. If he isn't ready, then we should wait until we both are. "Seth, how many kids do you think you want?" I ask, the topic of kids on my mind.

"How many do you think you want?" he asks me.

"I asked first," I point out with a forced smile. Seth saunters over and towers high above me.

"I want to know more," he counters with a smirk. I poke his stomach playfully.

"Tell me."

"You tell me." We both realized we are only worried of saying to many or too little and hurting the other's feelings. As he begins to speak again, Seth clamps his hands around my small waist and tickles me. I fight back aggressively, but he's stronger. I am laughing so hard it hurts and then, Seth has me pinned on the bed. "One?" he asks, poking my stomach. "Two?" Seth pokes my stomach twice. "Three?" he pokes it three times. Each poke causes me to giggle. "Four, five, six, seven, what?" he says, poking my stomach each word. I giggle and look away from him.

"Let's write it down and then show it to the other. I am serious, you have to write a number!" I groan, pushing him off me. We both have a lot of unpacking to do.

As I flip his over, I worry I may have put too many. Relief floods my system when I see his number. Four. It used to be that 12 kids were the average children per household, but now that's unthinkable.

"Why five?" he asks with a glint in his eyes. It's not five kids I want. I want five of Seth's kids.

"Four is such an unruly number…six and I'd loose my mind…three would mean one kid would be left out…two is simply not enough…and one would be spoiled. I have thought this through," I grin, pointing at my noggin. He laughs as he unpacks, something I should do too.

About halfway through, he speaks again. "You know…if we didn't stop aging, we could have more than that. Our kids would almost certainly inherit the gene."

"I have to stop so my cycles will start again," I say glumly.

"Paul, of all people, was thinking of that when I ran off the other night. Leah's imprinting stirred all the guys. If wolves don't bleed every month, why should you all have to? You are half wolf, maybe it just…over rides the system to make it easier," Seth says so seriously I have to burst out laughing, causing him to frown. That's the funniest thing ever.

"Sorry, babe, but anything having to do with periods have no luck ever," I dismiss the wondrous idea immediately. There's no point in hoping beyond imagination. I just yearn to be able to have kids at all. Finally, I settle the last of my clothes away. "I'm getting a shower. The door's unlocked," I wink suddenly at him. Seth could take it in one of two ways. Apparently, he thinks I'm inviting him in, which wouldn't be a bad idea. Actually, I meant it so he could brush his teeth.

This entire squeamishness of us around each other fully naked is getting on my nerves. He's just trying to protect me and that's understandable, but it's still annoying. We fucking imprinted on each other and he still doesn't agree to it! I run my hand through my hair as water sprays on my back.

I yelp, jumping ten feet high as the door opens. I cling the cloth to my chest and flatten against the wall. "Do you mind…if I go ahead and freshen up before bed? I didn't really sleep on the flight," Seth voices, shutting the door quietly. I hate how…how gentle he is with me. In the beginning, I understood that things would be slightly awkward, but time has passed and awkwardness should be long gone.

I peak my head around the shower curtain with a grin. "Sure," I say before continuing my shower. He begins to brush his teeth, but I can't stand the silence. It's most likely better to ask when he can't talk so he has time to think about it. "Seth, do you find this situation awkward?"

He snorts, "A lille, why?" I am interpreting that as, "A little, why?" His mouth must be full of toothpaste.

"Why do you think we are the only couple who still has awkward moments and have been together so long?" I say, not wanting an answer. "If you think about it, we should be the least. I mean we used to be best friends. Now it's so…different."

"Good difwent o bad difwent?" he asks. I can't understand him one bit so he spits out his toothpaste. He sighs, sitting on the toilet as I pop my head around the curtain. "I agree things are awkward, but what did you expect? We were best friends and then suddenly we started dating and I became extremely over-protective of you."

There's nothing for me to say to that. How do we fix it? "I think it's because we haven't had sex," I throw out there with a smirk. He raises an eyebrow in question. "Seriously, Kim and Jared never have awkward situations. The only awkward situations is because we…you know."

"You are just trying to get me naked," Seth laughs. My face blushes and I tug at the black curtain. "I was thinking about this once. It's because I used to never be so protective of you. It's bound into my genes now, but I need to stop. You make your choices and I'll be there for you when you need it." Seth surprises me by staying serious. That's also one of the few problems I have with him. Actually, it's probably the only.

"Seth…" I say at a loss of words. My feet shuffle nervously out of habit and I loose my balance, ripping down the curtain with it.

"Drew!" Seth yelps, uncertain whether to come or to avert his gaze.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just turn the water off, will you?" I say, wrapping the curtain around my body and sit up. I pout and frown up at Seth.

"You want me to carry you to the bed because you are 'so' injured. I've got you, baby," Seth grins and slips a hand on my back and under my knees, holding me bridal style. Kicking my legs and grinning like a wild man, I look like a six year old. He sets me down on the heart shaped lovers' bed and looks at me with a frown of amusement. "Now our bed is wet."

I cringe mischievously. "Bad choice of words, but yes the bed is wet," I snicker, exposing my dirty mind. He scowls in disapproval. "You know you love me!"

"My dirty, dirty, Drew. Take a bath," he says.

"Hmm, good one. You had me laughing," I grin. "So you going to get me a towel or just stand there looking like-"

"I'll get a towel," he interrupts and adds, "for my dirty-minded girl."

"Heard that!" I call, shaking out my mop of hair. Thank goodness I rinsed the conditioner before I had my amazing fall.

"Meant to," he winks, popping his head into the room and tossing me a towel. "You think the curtain can be put back up?"

I hold it up to get a look. "Err…" I mumble. Not a chance. "Do your magic…"

"My magic?"

"You could fix anything when we were little! Mud pies, frightened girls, monsters, scrapes, Seth, I looked up to you," I say, not the least bit sheepishly.

"Stalker?" he grins. I pull on my lacy lingerie. Seth is going to flip out. This wasn't my idea. Still, my stomach tightens. "Bring it here, I'll see what I can do." I had planned on just staying under the covers and dealing with it in the morning. I hide behind the door and toss it in. "Can I have a hand?"

"Uh…no?" I basically ask.

"Drew!" he groans.

"Seth, you don't want me to come in there. I'll explain tomorrow night," I say, hiding under the covers. Seth walks out with his shirt off and water trailing down his shirt. "Honestly, please don't make me!"

"I've seen you topless, I think I can handle a tank top," Seth says, eyeing the thin straps. I sigh and shake my head grimly. "Okay, I'll call Jake down." That thought has me worried as well. No, that's best. When he jumps into the bathroom, I hurry to rake through my hair. Sadly, Jake walks in with Seth still in the bathroom. A grin appears wide on his face as Jake glances in the bathroom.

I shush him and jump back into bed. Jake bends by my head. "So your having sex now?"

"No! Shut up and fix the curtain!" I hiss, shoving him away. He cracks up and head into the bathroom. I listen as Seth and Jake work, falling asleep to their funny conversation. Who knew Seth can get so defensive about how this was really broken?

The next morning, I wake to a little red head poking my side. "Wake up, we have to plan our day!" I glance at Seth who is sound asleep. He didn't get to bed until late.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the hallway in five minutes?" I whisper. She nods and meets Jake back in the hall. Sneakily, I slip out of bed and dash into the bathroom with my clothes for breakfast. This is not going to last for all week. I change into what Alice thinks is appropriate for cruise breakfast clothes. It's a simple, yellow summer dress, which compliments my skin tone perfectly.

Walking out of the bathroom, I find Seth with his hand down his sweat pants…scratching his butt. I clear my throat and Seth jumps away, trying for excuses. "Seth…I have been around you for our entire lives. I've seen you do other things in the morning. Scratching your butt isn't bad," I say, wrapping my arms around his shirt after purposely grabbing his ass.

"Like what?" he questions.

"You don't want to know, but I'll give you a hint. That wasn't the first time the bed was 'wet,'" I giggle. Seth laughs sheepishly and I pull away his shirt. "Nessie wants an earlier breakfast. Get dressed."

"You've got it, beautiful," he smiles. I pretend to hate those names, but they warm me to the bone. Seth thinks I'm beautiful…he should take a look at himself sometime. His muscles alone are enough to have girls swooning. Seth's hair is styled so perfectly that he doesn't have to even do much more than brushing it out. And his ass… "Drew!"

"Huh?"

"Are you ready?" I look back to him. Seth's changed his entire outfit without me noticing. I was too busy daydreaming. Daydreaming of something I'll, hopefully, get to see this trip. That's my goal. What pathetic goals I have. I nod and walk through the held open door.

"So we are going straight to the slides? No tanning? No pool?" I ask, wanting to tan a little.

"Please!" Nessie begs. I sigh and say okay. We get our food from the buffet, which looks amazing. Nessie doesn't love the idea of eating human food for a week. "Are we not stopping near some animals?" she scrunches her nose in disgust.

"It's not that bad. Jake, go get Ness some syrup! Who eats pancakes without syrup?" Seth says with Nessie's approval. He pulls her on his lap with a smile. I watch as he tells jokes to her. It warms my heart. Seth will be the perfect father! "What are you looking at?" Seth chuckles, noticing me.

"Nothing," I smile warmly and stuff my face with the amazing strawberry waffles.

A high-pitched squeal is let loose from the tunnel of spraying water. "That was Jake," Seth says with a mischievous grin, leaning near me. That definitely was not Jake. We are standing in line on the towering stairs where the largest slide begins. I have yet to take off my cover up. Alice thankfully left my swimsuits alone so this one actually fits me. It's a halter top with a cheeky bikini bottoms. There's a diagonal striped print on the push-up top with ruffles on the inner edge and top of the bathing suit bottom. For an odd reason, my stomach clenches, knowing it is our turn in about three people. Nessie and Jake went on the inner tube slide next to this one. I am more of a body slide rider, but second thoughts run through my head.

I turn around into Seth's chest and stumble back a bit. "I can't do this Seth. It's so high," I peer down over the side to see just a speck of bright red hair emerge from the tube. The people look so small and the slide looks so twisty.

"Sure you can, chicken. Go," my best friend says. I can already tell things are working their way to being normal. At first, we both had begun to enjoy the new feelings and ways of being in a relationship, but we've grown to miss our best friend as well. As I step into the frigid water, the lifeguard stops me.

"Is that your friend over there?" he asks so I nod my head. "Your weight is too small. You'll need another person. And we don't allow surf shirts or shorts here, sorry. I can send them down to get placed in your room if you'd like."

"Okay," I say, rolling my eyes. Most lifeguards flirt with girls, not actually enforce the stupid codes. "Seth! Ride with me." Seth jogs over as I pull off my top and bottoms. It always feels like I am getting naked.

"You," the lifeguard says, pointing at Seth. "Lie on your back. Little miss can lie in front of you. Head down the entire time like on this picture. Wait until the light is green." I look at the picture to see if he's joking, but he's not. Seth sits in the water with his back up and I sit in front. When we lie down, things get awkward.

"I'd don't even want to hear it, Drew," Seth grumbles jokingly. He knows my mind so well. My head is on his abs right over his belly button and my back is pressed against…

"It's helping me not to go into a panic attack!" I squeak as his hands rest on my shoulders for encourage. As we zip through the twisting tubes, the water become more and more powerful. It pushes me further up Seth and it becomes slightly awkward. The worst part? I have a wedgie good enough to pass for a thong.

Seth's highlight of that ride was probably that he literally got to feel my ass up…just not with his hands. We both are laughing our heads off by the end of the ride and when I stand up, he grabs my waist.

"Is something a little…uncomfortable?" he smirks. I roll my eyes and secretly pick my wedgie, causing him to laugh even harder.

"You find that funny?" I say irritably. He laughs harder so I just pull him out of the pool to meet up with Nessie. "Ness, I'm going to watch Seth go on the surfing simulator. Want to join?"

"Wait, what?" Seth shrieks.

"Come on, you'll look hot," I wink, trying to convince him. I just want to see him to something hilariously funny when he fails. Seth ponders this as Nessie begs Jake to do it too. Finally! Some revenge!

"Fine," Seth says. "Let's go Jake!" The boys reluctantly get in line. Nessie and I cheer as Jake falls multiple times. The waves nearly rip off his pants some of the times. When he comes back over, his entire back is red from falling.

"I hate you Drew," he grumbles.

"Shut up, Seth's going!" I squeal. I wasn't lying when I said he'd look hot. Surfers are naturally hot. That could have something to do with that they never really wear shirts. They bring him out on a rope first and he slowly gains his balance. I keep waiting for him to fall, but Seth doesn't.

Even with the water whipping in his eyes, he doesn't fall. Then, he surprises us all by releasing the rope. I gasp, expecting him to totally wipe out. He doesn't, he just flows, weaving with the water. I stare in awe. Around the time to end, Seth finally falls, but with much more dignity than Jake did.

Most people can never last that long or look that cool. The girls waiting to boogie board praise him and try to flirt. We said we are trying to bring more of our best friend qualities back so I'm not going to show my jealousy that's running throughout my veins. I'm not going to go over there and slap those girls' hands running along Seth's biceps. I'm just going to laugh at him like I used to.

Seth seems to get caught up in a long conversation from where he's from. Those stupid girls are surfers. Nessie convinces Jake to take her to the pool. So I wait by a table for Seth to come over here…alone. "Good luck," Seth finishes with a wave. The girls giggle a bye and watch him walk off. I lighten up my face as he strides toward me. "Was I great or what?"

Seth wraps his arms around me with his hands resting over my butt. "That was pretty sexy," I admit, kissing him quickly. Seth's smile widens as he lifts me up as if we were alone. I can feel eyes on me as I lean down from his chest, kissing Seth passionately. "Seth…Seth!" I shriek with delight, forcing him to drop me to the floor. Those girls seem to be disappointed.

"Want to take a walk?" he asks. I smile as well as I can for still feeling the dizzying effects of his body holding mine.

* * *

><p>"Hold still!" she demands. I straighten up and hold still. Renesmee is doing my hair since I did her make up. She didn't need it so I just did her mascara and gloss. She finishes by putting it in a bun. "The braid creates a curled effect." She rests her hand on my cheek and shows me an image of it. Nobody can ever get used to her gift, but we are all thankful. "What are you doing?"<p>

"We are eating dinner with you and Jake. Then, Seth and I are going to a teen club," I tell her, sad that I'll end up taking down my hair. This bun is simply too classy for a club. The waterfall braid can stay in, though.

Dinner passes by fast with little complaints on Nessie's part. We talk about our spa trip tomorrow. I have a feeling that may be boring, but after the spa, Seth and I are adventuring on the island we are stopped at. That's the place with the mountain he wants to climb. We have both always been outdoor type of people.

"Bye," Jake calls, leading Nessie to her room, most likely to play loud headphones in her ears. I am silently hoping she'll need those. We haven't really made out in a long, long time. I'm wearing a little black dress that feels very short. Seth has on a blazer with the collar flared, matched with jeans. With the heels I am wearing, Seth is only an inch or so taller than me.

And we dance like no tomorrow. The D.J. is awesome here. He'll mix it up. We'll go from slow dancing to grinding against each other. Not us personally, but some of the kids get really into it. How that girl is able to twerk in that tight dress and still not split it evades me.

"Would you care to dance?" a petite girl taps Seth on the shoulder as we walk over to the drink table. I was getting tired. Seth glances at me in question. "Come on, it's just a dance." It is obvious Seth doesn't want to, which is why I'll let him.

"Oh you totally should! He's really good," I say in a girly voice shoving Seth on the floor. I crack up as she tries to figure out who I am. Leaning on the counter with a drink in my hands, I find that the girl does seem to honestly just want to dance.

As someone slides next to me, I jump at the sudden movement. "Hey there, pretty lady," an obnoxious sounding guy says in a cocky tone. This boy has blonde, shaggy hair and a face to match his greasy hair. The kid's black eyes stare longingly at me…or I should say my dress. "I'm Frank."

"And I'm up here," I say in annoyance as he slowly lifts his eyes. "What's up?" I ask out of pure politeness.

"If I tell you, will you sit on it?" he asks, causing me to nearly slap him. Instead, I play the sickly sweet card on him. I lean my head closer to his and smile with a lie, implying that we should kiss. Just as he gets close enough to close his eyes, I stomp hard on his foot and slap his face. "Come on, pretty girl, don't be like that baby." I roll my eyes and turn my back to him, but he just comes around to my side. "Want to hear a joke about my dick? Never mind, it's too long."

I sneer at him, "Want to hear a joke about my pussy? Never mind, you won't get it." A hurt looks flashes through his eyes before I tip my punch on his expensive shoes. I walk back on the dance floor, hoping my dance partner is now free. Seth is currently clutching his stomach while laughing at me.

"Shut up, aren't you supposed to be jealous," I kid with him. He flashes me a crooked grin.

"Oh, I am, but the way you handled it was too funny to not laugh at," he says, chuckling again. I begin to turn away, but he catches my hand and pulls me in for a twirl. "I think I'd get that joke."

"You know you would, idiot," I giggle as he pulls me closer. "What do you say we head back now?"

"Drew…"

"Seth…" My eyes shine, showing him what I mean without really breaking the mood. I don't intend on having sex tonight, but I'd like to get close. Without another word, Seth pulls me flat against my side.

The girl he danced with stops us. She pulls us to a table with another boy. "I'm sorry about before, my boyfriend dared me. Now he's going to apologize," she mutters, elbowing him in the side.

"Grace, they seem happy enough! Okay! I'm sorry for giving her that hilarious dare," the bright-eyed boy whimpers in fear. Seth grins and sets back in the seat.

"It's okay, I've done the same with Drew," he grins, glancing at me. I get a burning fire in my eyes.

"Luckily, we haven't played in a while. I'm Drew by the way," I say, shaking Grace's hand.

"This is Luke," she says. "You were right, Seth is a good dancer. Better than this nitwit!"

"So your foot got a little bruised. Don't be a baby," the guy cracks up. Seth laughs with him while I totally understand her pain. "She's the one who causes me pain."

"Tell me about it," Seth grins. "You know, once, Drew kicked me in the-"

"Seth! Let it go," I drone with grin.

"I like you two. Are you all going to the costume dance on Friday?" Grace states randomly. We nod our head with a blush. "And your costumes are bad I'm guessing?"

"Correction, her outfit is. I'm just some baseball player," Seth flashes another smile. "Apparently, I look good in baseball pants."

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks baseball pants are hot! Now we are just some stupid boxer couple," Grace swats at her boyfriend who is grinning like crazy. Grace doesn't seem to understand why he is, but I have an idea.

"Luke picked out the outfit?" Seth asks. They nod their heads. "Well played man!" The two dirty-minded guys fist bump. Grace has no idea what her outfit looks like, but that doesn't say much. There's probably not much needed to be a showgirl.

"We'll see you around," Seth says, standing up. They wave bye to us and I have a happy feeling inside me. They seem like nice friends that we could hang out with on the ship. Don't get me wrong, I love Ness, but she is too innocent for me to make my jokes.

As we get to our room, I sigh sadly. The mood is officially ruined. They interrupted us right when we were headed to our room. "I'm going to get a shower. Okay?" he asks, tilting my moping head up to look at him. I fake a smile, which he doesn't buy, and shove him in the bathroom. While he's in there, I change into my nightclothes. Someday, I will kill Alice.

"Want to watch a movie, Sethy?" I call, flipping through the choices for their movie on demand. Finally, the water shuts off and the room begins cooling down.

"What do you have, babe?"

I walk into the bathroom where Seth has only his underwear on with his back facing me. A girl can only do her best not to stare at his back muscles. I toss the list on the counter and lean against the doorframe, watching him decide. Seth finally settles on one and moves to speak, but holds his eyes on me.

"What? You are looking at me like I'm food," I grin charismatically. Seth's serious tone doesn't change. He continues looking me up and down while I watch his face in confusion. "Seth, are you checking me out?"

Without another word, he pulls me off of the doorway and begins kissing my neck. Seth moves us so my back is against the doorframe. "Seth?" What has gotten into him? I thought he wasn't in a mood. He looks into my eyes before crashing his lips to mine. The fog enters my mind and I begin to kiss back, sending sparks through to my feet.

My legs cling to his waist, pulling him closer. Seth's hands are pinning my wrists to the wall. His tongue explores my lips, my teeth, and my tongue. I mold my lips to his in our slow and passionate pace. I pull forcefully at his hair, tickling the back of his neck. Seth lets loose a groan and spins us to the bed. As I kiss up his bare chest, I notice something. Straddling Seth's waist, there is something hard pressing up on my butt.

It takes me longer than it should to realize that. Seth grabs at my exposed butt and pulls me closer, resting his hands there. Everywhere he touches, it's like a flame jumping from him to me excruciating painful and yet filling and a rush.

As he kisses his way to my chest, I nibble slightly at his ear. Hearing the sounds he makes has me excited. I claw at his back when he hits a certain special spot…my birthmark above my left breast. My face contorts to a face of desire and blissful agony.

"Seth…" I plead, wanting more. I'm unsure what I want I just want more. Ore Seth, more of his closeness, more of his lips, more of his body, I want more of anything having to do with Seth.

Seth's hands rub high on my thigh, higher than ever before. It's basically the top. He rubs gently at first, testing if this is okay. A moan from me answers his question. Before I know it, my head is flung back in pleasure.

As Seth moves his hands away, trailing on my sides, a smirk forms. Determined to have the winner grin, I decide to do something for him. With confidence, I move my hands to the top of his pants, slipping my hands inside his boxers. Seth doesn't stop me for once.

At the first touch, he throws me off him, my back on the bed with him hovering over me. A crooked grin is spread wide on his face. "You thought you could get away with it…" he mutters, dragging his lips across mine teasingly. Instead of answering, I stare Seth in the eyes with a smug smile tugging at my lips. Then, I slip off the straps of the top and expose my chest.

"I got away with something alright," I say, any hint of smile gone. I take pride as Seth's eyes roam up and down my body. Seth kisses down my neck, forming a hickey in his favored spot.

To my extremely uncomfortable pleasure, he kisses across my boobs. A spark comes from every kiss into my body. Seth's face is of pure seriousness as I hold back my moans. "Seth!" I shriek, louder than should have as he nips and sucks in a certain area.

With my head spinning, I don't notice that he's made his way back up to my mouth until he grinds my bottom lips between his two. Finally, we manage to slow down to smaller, lingering pecks. I lightly kiss his jaw before falling back on the bed in exhaustion. Seth leans against the backboard, panting heavily, as am I. We both stare at each other silently, love and absolute adoration radiating off of us.

"Never had sex…but if it's anything like that," I sigh gesturing to Seth with pride, "then it's going to be my favorite activity."

"Drew!" Seth laughs in approval. He throws himself beside me with his arm propped up, his face gazing down on me. Gently, he slips the straps back on my shoulders so my chest is no longer as exposed. "All this week…you've been killing me. I've never wanted you so badly."

"Tell me about it," I sigh, kissing his cheek. I climb into bed and close my eyes while Seth is up doing who knows what. When I can't get to sleep, I start asking him questions. "Why do you think that is, that it's harder and harder this week to stay away?"

My eyes are closed, deep in thought. It takes him a while to answer. "I'm not sure. The guys all say it's harder for them when she's on her period, but that's not the case," Seth says hesitantly. He's afraid I'll get upset over that. I'm too busy trying to figure this out because, now that he said something, I have noticed how hard it is. It's a nagging feeling like he should be next to me at all times. Then a thought occurs, causing me to sit straight up and stare at Seth like we are both idiots.

"Of course! It makes sense now! This is normally the week that I would be on my period! What does that mean though?" I squeak at a high octave. Seth whirls in my direction and sits on the bed beside me.

"If it causes the same effect on me then…" he trails off in wonder.

"I don't know. We shouldn't jump to conclusions…but we have to tell Leah," I sigh.

"No! She'll practically jump in the guy's pants to test our theory that things will still work," Seth jumps.

"You're right, but we can't hide it forever."

Seth rests a hand over mine. "I'll deal with it when we get home. Do you think it's possible?" Seth grins like a maniac. He wants kids almost as much as I do.

"I hope so!" I say, pecking him on the lips. "Now I'll never get to sleep," I pout. Seth picks me up with a grin and lies me on his chest. As I drift to sleep on his beating heart, I hear a soft whisper.

"Love you…" Was it a dream or did he actually say that? My mind's too groggy to process this and I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it may have taken a while, but this is outrageously long! Next chapter I am just going to do highlights of the events. As you may have realized by now, my story strays from the plot line...a lot. Personally, I like it better. I am writing for fun and I love putting in cute couple moments. I will be continuing the plot obviously because I have some twists coming up. If you would like me to stop straying from the plot, then tell me and I will work harder to stay closer to it.**

**Now I have a problem. It seems that there's only a lot of reviews if I require them, so I guess I have to punish you all again. **_I want 8 reviews before I update._ **It's a simple click of the button. I keep getting tons of followers, which is awesome in itself, but nobody is reviewing. You have no idea how happy it makes me when I see reviews. You can be anonymous, I don't care. It's just a click and a couple of words! Please review or PM!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: I love you…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I've never really had a spa day before. Nessie says you get your nails painted and a lot of massages. Alice, Rose, and her would go a lot. She said Mommy didn't like too much girly things. This makes me think I won't like this either.

It turns out Nessie was being blunt…very blunt about her description. After a manicure and pedicure, they had us strip down and get wrapped in seaweed for a few hours. After that, we had a mud bath and then finally, a massage. By the time we walked out of there, my body was extremely sore but it felt so great.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Jake laughs loudly from the sky deck on the chair.

"He was like, "Qué? No soy!" That was the best one of them all," Seth laughs, sipping his drink. Nessie and I exchange one look before nodding in agreement. They did something they shouldn't have.

"I don't know man. When we pulled those biker's pants down was pretty awesome!" Jake howls in excitement. Dear gosh, what did they do?

"With the look on their face, I'd bet they sprang their wrist," Seth grins at Jake. Jake looks back with approval. Ness and I stand simultaneously in front of them with a hip cocked out. The boys look at us in question.

"I think we are the only mature ones here," I mutter to Ness, checking out the situation.

"You are right…" Renesmee mutters, glaring at the boys. Her glare couldn't be any cuter with her nose scrunched in concentration.

"What did you two do this time?" I smirk.

"Just had a little fun, Mom," Seth remarks with a smirk of his own. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Sorry..."

"We pulled a few pranks. It's no big deal," Jake snorts.

"I love pranks! What did you do?" Nessie squeals, hopping on Seth's lap so he can explain.

"Ness! What happened to playing cops?" I say, repeating her simile she used early.

"You can play good cop, bad cop now," Jake says, smiling at Ness's wild side.

"Well we hooked a couple of fisherman's lines through out porthole and tied it on our door handle. They were reeling in for an hour before giving up!" Seth laughs loudly. Nessie giggles, waiting for more. I settle in for a tan in the chair next to Seth, taking off my cover-up and exposing my bandeau top and cheeky bottoms. "Then, Jake stood next to a confused Mexican at the store back on the island. He smacked the person's butt in front of the guy and snuck away. The woman ended up slapping him on the face while they guy pointed to us and spoke fast in Mexican, but the woman couldn't understand him!"

"Seth and I pulled down some biker's pants and they punched us in the face. You have never lived until you see some tattooed tough guys hold their hand with tears threatening!" Jake laughs hard. Ness is fascinated as she listens to their stories of what they did. It sounds like they had a more exciting day than I did, but the spa was really rejuvenating. After a little while, I end up watching Seth and Jake throw Nessie into the air as she flips over and over until diving into the pool. Halfway through, I flip to my back listening to the music they have playing.

Warm hands grip my legs and arms suddenly. I squeal and squirm to find Seth and Jake…carrying me to the pool. "No! No, please!" I shriek, but it's too late. They toss me in the icy water and I suck in a mouthful of water.

I trudge out of the water with a look ready to kill and glare at the two, suddenly, pranksters. I had just gotten a facemask taken off and now the chlorine is coming right back into my pores.

"Are you mad or what?" Jake laughs. I smile sweetly as Nessie makes her way to us. She and I lock eyes. It's time to get some revenge. Ness is standing on the side of Jake closest to the pool and discretely sticks out her foot.

"No, not at all," I say before shoving towards the water and, with the help of him tripping, he falls in on top of an angry looking biker…most likely the one they pranked. We all crack up, especially Nessie.

"I think I've trained you well," Seth nudges me. He seriously thinks he's getting away with it. A simple shove won't do…

I smile, grabbing his hand. "Let's go get ready for our hike," I say. He nods and pulls on his shirt and shoes he brought to the pool. I sneak behind him and tackle Seth into the pool. This also puts me in, but I'm not the one who has half of my clothes on.

He jumps out of the water with surprise. "I believe I've taught myself," I smirk, kissing his cheek. It seems to make up for this ambush. Once we get out, Nessie high fives me.

"Drew 1, Seth 0," she squeals, showing me an instant replay of it.

"Wow, you've got Jacobs trade marks of personality too," Seth grins at Ness, petting her on the head. "Not cool, Moon."

"I'll watch my back, Clearwater," I wink before skipping off to our room.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" I groan as more mosquitos swarm me. The sun is glaring in my eyes. The rocky path is curvy and nearly a 70 degree incline. Sweat is dripping down my back and yet there is the golden god nearly sprinting ahead.<p>

"You are half wolf. Can't you go any faster?" Seth complains at my pace. So that's a no?

"I don't know what's up with me today," I pant, clinging on to Seth's shirt as he half pulls me up the hill. "I'm just so tired and grumpy."

"You sound like a girl on her period," Seth sighs, finally settling into a walking pace. I give him an annoyed glare and he holds his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying. No offense!"

"I have to ask Leah about this. If we experience the symptoms then maybe…no! Never mind," I sigh, wiping at my forehead. After taking a sip of my water, I decide to put it aside. "Let's get our workout in."

We begin sprinting again. "You know they have an awesome gym here on the ship. Jake wants to check it out sometime," Seth says as if this running isn't fazing him. It never has affected me this much. It's rather annoying.

"Really?" I breathe heavily. "What is it with guys and gyms? You all are in perfect shape." I glance at Seth who seems to puff out his chest in pride. That boy is so arrogant sometimes.

"It's a guy thing," Seth agrees. "We were going to go today, but we weren't sure if you wanted to come." Me? Work out with them? It would make sense, though, because I naturally have enhanced muscles

"Sure, I'll come. Hell, I need to do patrol more often or something because I am winded already," I scoff. Seth picks up the pace, excited to get to our destination. He said the view was great, but with his nervousness you'd think we were meeting the president or something. Finally, we reach the peak, which consists of a huge boulder that drops off as a cliff. We sit on the edge of it, naturally.

Looking out across the range of mountains, I can see the beauty in it. This makes me feel like I'm just a tiny spec on this huge world. Like nothing I did would matter. I could mess up a million times and all you'd see is a moving ant from the final destination. The clouds are much closer than normal and there is a slight dizzying effect that I take in. You can see mountains upon mountains from everywhere, some with, some without snow.

Our hands inch closer with his fingers just barely resting on mine. "You were right. This is just…breathtaking!" I sigh in admiration.

"You couldn't compare," Seth grins like a crazy man. I blush and avoid his gaze. "Drew…I'm not really sure how to start something like this…" Seth's tone is so serious, I turn to look at his eyes. He's fumbling with his hands, something he only does when he's nervous.

"What is it?" I ask sincerely. Finally, he meets my gaze and pulls me closer. We are both sitting on our knees and now, gazing into our eyes.

"I've known this for some time now…I've been waiting for the perfect moment. I know. We are young. We have now clue what it means, but this is one thing I would bet either of our lives on," Seth says, taking my hands in his.

"What's so important that you'd even think of that?" I ask in curiosity. Seth doesn't do risky bets so that's saying a lot.

"Drew. Some love two, some love three, I love one…and that is thee," Seth says. That is probably the corniest thing he's ever said. It takes all my willpower to not laugh. "That may be weird, but it's true. I want you to know that I don't like you anymore. I love you. I am in love with you, Artemis Drew Moon! And I'll shout it to the world." I blink in surprise as he pulls me to my feet. I'm simply stunned into silence.

"I'M HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH THIS ANGEL STANDING NEXT TO ME!" Seth shouts from the mountain spontaneously. Finally, words come to my lips and I can move again.

I fling myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as tears fill my eyes. "Seth, I love you too! I love you so much!" I mumble against his neck. Seth lets go of a nervous laugh and then another and another, each growing happier and full of joy.

He spins us around with me in his arms, the wind whipping at our faces. Relief suddenly fills me to the bone. I had been so worried that I'd be the first one to say it. I take his head in my hands and kiss his lips like there's no tomorrow. He squeezes me tighter, his lips forming into a large smile. I wrap my legs around him, desperately wanting to come even closer to him.

Seth pulls away to look deeply in my eyes. I give him a few lingering kisses before hopping down. We stay with our foreheads pressed against each other's until sunset, which wasn't long enough.

"I love you more," he argues on our walk back down the quicker side of the hill.

"No, I love you to the moon and back," I counter, clinging onto his arm while he walks with his chest puffed out. I've noticed that he's doing that a lot. Maybe he's somehow managed to buff up even more.

"That's not possible because I love you until the end of time," Seth grins. I pout in defeat.

"I was in love with you first," I point out.

"You never said, so that doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"Drew, I was in love with you since we met eyes the day at the beach when we were two. It's only now that I realize how much of drug you are to me. I have to have you to survive," Seth says, slight pain visible in his eyes. I can feel myself get all girly inside.

"I guess you can win…" I admit my defeat. Normally, I'd be mad I lost, but loosing means gaining more here.

"Did I just hear Drew Moon say she lost? The world's ending, folks!" Seth grins. I elbow him in the side but grin down at my feet. He loves me…Seth Clearwater loves me.

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to do?" I shriek, pounding on the bathroom door.<p>

"I'm not coming out," Seth sighs.

"Jake is on his way down to get a stupid picture for Alice to make sure we are wearing our outfits. Why won't you come out?" I yell angrily. He's been camping out in there since he saw my outfit on me. It's been a total of thirty minutes now and we are going to be late for the party.

"I'll tell you later," he grumbles.

"Seth dammit, get your ass out here right now! What's there to hide?" I hiss, pounding on the door. I am contemplating knocking down the door. Nessie is still in her room sleeping. That girl's sleep schedule is going to be messed up. After our day at Atlantis where I got the world's worst wedgie, Nessie was so hyper she couldn't sleep. Inevitably, she went to sleep a little past ten in the morning today and hasn't woken sense.

That's when Jake shows up. "Where's thing two?" he asks. I motion to the bathroom and walk to the mirror by the bed to finish my make-up. Maybe Jake can convince him to come out.

"Seth? Hurry up, Nessie's bound to wake soon," Jake pounds on the door. A click of the lock tells me that he actually opened up…and pulled Jake in with him, thoroughly re-locking the door again. Seth whispers something I can't make out. "Dude, you've got to be kidding me! She's known before!" Seth mumbles something in a threatening tone. "Fine! Here's what you're going to do…" Jake gets so quiet that I can't hear, which annoys me to no end.

Moments later, Jake comes out. "What was that about?" I flip out, putting on my heels.

"He was having some issues down low," he says. I get a puzzled look on my face. Jake rolls his eyes and says in between coughs, "Boner."

I smirk. "Seth second guesses everything. I don't give a fuck about that," I smirk. Five minutes later, Seth emerges with wet hair and hurriedly puts on his outfit. He must have taken a cold shower. Obviously, he is nervous considering he won't even look at me.

"Alright, get together for a picture. Alice wants a good one and a funny one," Jake says with boredom leaking from his voice. Seth wraps his arm around my waist and I stand next to him awkwardly. We've never been good at pictures. After smiling for what feels like forever, Jake frowns. "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Non-photogenic, let's try something an actual couple would do."

"Wasn't that one good?" Seth frowns. Jake shows him the picture. "Nope!"

"Another text…Seth hold her up like in Dirty Dancing," Jake says with a sigh. Great this should be fun. I'm pretty sure he hasn't even seen Dirty Dancing. Nevertheless, he grabs my waist and holds me against his chest with my legs by his face. "I said – never mind, that will work better."

We look into the camera and smile for a bit. When he drops me back down we both crack up and I fall into Seth for support. Then, I climb on his back and we make foolish faces. "Can we please go now?" I moan. Jake nods his head and makes his way out the door. "Don't wait up," I grin at him.

* * *

><p>"Grace!" I smile, giving her a hug. She seems even more naked than I am.<p>

"Hey Drew, Seth! You all are having a good time?" she asks. Seth makes his way over to Luke for some guy talk.

"We are. I love your costume!" I grin. Grace is wearing a red long sleeve crop top with red booty shorts. On her shorts, checker patterns like on a flag outlines the top and cut offs. The top has a zipper that goes halfway up. It works well with her petite body and small boobs. Instantly I am jealous of her chest. It seems like so much less work.

"You call this a costume? I thought I was about to take a shower!" she grins like crazy. So she's the shy type. "I can't believe Luke made me wear this!"

"I can. Boys are crazy as hell," I laugh.

"So we rounded up a few other people we've met here and are going to start a favorite game of ours. Truth or dare! You in?" she asks. I grin and grab Seth's hand.

"We are doing a truth or dare game," I whisper, pulling him to the couches around a table with a bottle on it. Seth grins and squeezes my hand. We sit beside Grace and Luke.

"Hey everyone, this is Drew and Seth," Luke announces. "Guys, this is Holly and Max, and Danny, Alexa, Alexander, and Amie." From the sounds of it, only Holly and Max, Grace and Luke, and Seth and I are actually together. I can already spot out the ones who like each other, though. Danny and Alexa seem to like each other enough to avoid each other's looks. Alexander and Amie are sitting very close to each other…and I mean very close. "They all came on a church camp so they know each other well. We are the outsiders."

"Stop pouting and let's start the game," Alexander calls, pulling Seth down on the love seat beside them. I sit next to Seth with a smile. "So the rules are if you don't answer a question, you have to take off an article of clothing. Deal?"

"That's not very fair to the girls," Amie pouts, crossing her arms over her petite frame. What is with all these petite girls? Thankfully, Holly has more of an athletic body like me. Alexa does as well.

"For guys, only shirts and shorts count. You all can include you shoes or whatever," Danny says, spinning the bottle. Surprisingly, it doesn't land on us; it lands on Grace who blushes immediately. "I'll be the dare master. Truth or dare?"

I've played this way before, the kind with a bottle. It's not as fun to me, but maybe it will be more since I have a boyfriend. "Truth."

"Wimp," I smirk. She looks over at me with a red face.

"How far have you and Luke gone?" Danny asks.

"I bet it's all the way," Alexa hisses to Amie in disgust. These are church people, I remind myself, and they don't find it cool when you do it a lot…or at all before marriage. Good, I can actually say the truth with these guys.

"Umm…" Grace shifts uncomfortably, "just kissing in a bathing suit." I nearly choke on my drink. No way did they not go further.

"Not even in your bra?" Molly gasps. It seems church girl isn't all that innocent. Although, just kissing in undergarments aren't so bad.

"Nope," Grace is red enough to resemble a tomato. She hurriedly spins the bottle and it lands on Amie.

"Dare," she sighs.

"Streak across the stage," Danny grins.

"What?" Amie shrieks.

"You heard him," Alexander grins.

"I hate you all. You all are awful," she seethes, walking near the open stage. I can't believe shy little Amie is going to do this! I watch in horror as she sprints across stage, one arm across her chest, one covering her crotch. Everyone in the crowd hoots and hollers as the spunky redhead makes her way back to us. Luckily for her, the lighting was simply too dark to see anything but her silhouette. "Happy?" she grumbles as she finishes

"I know somebody who is," Seth laughs, staring at Alexander. Alexander blushes even more and coughs.

"Spin," he says as Amie sits down next to him, even closer than before. The bottle lands on Seth. I grin evilly at him. I almost offer to help out, but I'm sure they will include me in it somehow. This game is basically called do or say something sexual about or with your crush/mate.

"Truth," my wimpy boyfriend says.

"Have you ever skinny dipped?"

"No," Seth confesses. They all gasp and look at him like he's insane.

"Have you?" they ask me.

"Nope," I say, confused as to why it's such a big deal…

"What?"

"Why not?"

"You've never lived!"

"Shut up!" Alexa yells with annoyance. "Let's just take them skinny dipping. We are still docked in Atlantis and I know a certain way to sneak into Dolphin Cay…"

We are standing on a fake beach with grainy sand with our outfits ready to be taken off. Alexa is my favorite of the girls for this very reason. Not only is she getting Seth to finally drop his drawers, she got us a chance to swim with the dolphins. Actually, we had to wear a wet suit for that part, but now we are about to skinny dip. Sadly, the dolphins wouldn't come near Seth and I. We suspect because we are part wolves and they sense danger. Seth is extremely nervous, but I am excited. It's too dark to really see anything, but the moonlight makes our silhouettes appear.

I slip off my clothes and prepare to jump in, but a hand catches me. It's Grace. "I've never done this either…" she hisses with a scared voice.

"What is with these church kids? I thought they were supposed to be all innocent," I mutter in annoyance. Her clenched hand softens on my arm. "Laugh, it won't kill you."

"It's cold," she giggles, sticking her foot in. I smile in assurance and take her hand.

"On three…one."

"Two…"

"Three!" we squeal together as we jump in, causing a huge splash. I come up for air and shove my hair out of my eyes. The water is so refreshing, well to me at least. Grace is shivering to her bones. We all swim around into a circle and begin to laugh for no reason at all.

"What now?" Seth laughs. I look his way. Seth's black hair is sparkling with drop of water under the moonlight.

"Drew! Truth or dare?" Alexa calls from my left. We are all treading water and I nearly sink because I'm surprised we are continuing this far.

"What? Uh…dare," I laugh in surprise.

"Make out with Seth," Alexa says, nodding her head to Seth. At first, I don't see a problem with it. When I realize I need to make my way to him is where the problem comes. We are naked in water.

"Can't I do something simpler?" I say with an eye roll.

"You mean you two haven't done it yet?" Danny asks.

"No, this big lug won't," I say, grinning at Seth.

"Thank goodness. So I think we are all on the same level except…Alexa," Amie squeals. Seth and I do a double take at Alexa. She's the one who I thought would have been the closest to having sex already.

"Shut up. So I haven't kissed anybody? No big deal," Alexa says with a hint of blush. I used to be like her. I thought boys were a waist of time, yet I still had somebody that was almost a crush but I was unsure of those feelings so I ignored them.

"Not even a peck?" Seth coughs in surprise. "Or any truth or dare games?"

"Wait, Danny came close that time. Remember," Alexander brings up, but she splashes him with water. This couple needs an extra shove. I'll have to get done with my dare before I can finally dare them.

"We'll show you an example of a proper kiss," I wink at them. They seem to be slightly shocked by my choice of words except for Luke.

"Get'er done, Seth," Luke calls as I swim my way to Seth. We tread in front of each other for a few seconds before I swing my arms around his neck. Thankfully, Seth being extremely strong, he can keep us afloat with ease and still pull me closer with one arm at the small of my back. We lock eyes with my lips just inches away from his.

Then, I wrap my legs around his torso, not caring what he can feel. Seth's eyes are black in the moonlight. A smirk forms on his perfectly shaped lips. I forget about the crowd surrounding us. I forget all about the kids gasping and sighing in envy.

Our lips crash together with a passion that's been killing us all week long. It's fast and moving, having our heads turn to each side every second or so. I run a hand through his hair, causing him to shiver. Seth's abs are as prominent as ever. His tongue slips in my mouth and does something that has me nearly moaning.

We break apart, breathing heavily as can be. His eyes shine with mischief. Just that look from him has me wanting more and I go back to kissing him. They begin calling out comments when Seth moves down my throat. I am so tempted to feel lower, but decide against it. That moment doesn't need to be shared with some strangers we just met.

Luke and Alexander finally break us apart long enough to keep us from pulling back in. What can we say? We are teenagers…let us enjoy it.

"He looks better than Max," Holly mutters to herself.

"Now that's how you kiss," quiet Max grins like crazy. He gives Seth a manly handshake. It's amusing how Seth loves to brag about us.

"Danny, truth or dare?" I say with an eye roll.

"Dare," he says like I expected.

"Make out with the girl you most like here," I say as if it is obvious. It's kind of cool playing matchmaker.

"That's like a truth and a dare," he complains awkwardly.

"Look. You can choose or you can. We will get the same results, but it's better if you do," I sigh. I notice how everybody's lips are turning blue. The water must really be cold.

"Fine…" Danny grumbles, swimming over to Alexa, who seems to be confused.

"What are you-" Alexa gets cut off by Danny pulling her to him and crashing his lips on hers. I'm surprised he hasn't already gotten together with her. For a girl like her, it takes a confident guy to actually like her, although, he seems to have no trouble or hesitation at kissing her.

By the time they brake apart, we all are laughing as hard as possible. "It took you long enough," Alexander calls, clamping him on the shoulder.

"I think I could say the same for you," Danny retorts.

"So Alexa," Max begins to tease her.

"One word and you won't have your teeth anymore? Got it?" Alexa sneers at him, but I notice how she is still holding Danny's hand. Even Seth and I wouldn't have made out that easily, fully naked. Wait…yes we would have if Seth had been dared.

They all get into an argument about Amie and Alexander. At first, the whole matchmaker thing was fun. Now it's getting annoying. Two kids who are obviously attracted to each other should be able to realize it themselves.

I take Seth's hand and pull him under the water as we swim to the shore. When we come up, they don't seem to notice our absence. "Thank goodness you pulled me out of there," he says, walking to his clothes.

"Tell me about it. I think I'll just stick with the wolves. I forgot why I hated the kids at school. Now I know. Too perky," I say in irritation.

"And oblivious…or immature…" Seth mutters. Neither of us knows what we are going to do in the room. "Grace and Luke seem to be having some fun." I look to where he is smirking. The two are near a tree and their clothes are somewhere over by the beach…

"Get a room!" I yell with my hands cupped. They barely brake apart enough to glare at us. Seth and I crack up and ran toward the boat. By the time we get there, the party is over, which is fine by me. Sometimes, I think I am too mature for my age group.

Seth takes my hand suddenly, causing my heart to jump. Why does it still do that? I shut the door with a sigh. I am extremely tired. "Drew, I think you forgot something back on the beach," Seth grins crazily at me. I look down to find I indeed forget to put on my bra.

I stare at Seth through my eyelashes. His face is too innocent to match the words he's saying. It's hard to say if that's a good or bad thing. Seth walks up to me slowly, looking down into my eyes the whole time. He gently caresses my cheek, tilting my chin up. I close my eyes as we share a sweet, soft kiss.

I pull him on the bed and he continues to play with my hair. I busy myself by stoking up and down his arm. "Seth," I begin in a deep voice that startles me. My phone begins to ring, so I abandon my comfy spot. Clearing my throat, I answer to find my Mother. "Hello?"

"Drew!" se screeches in my ear. "Honey, how are you back there?"

"Good," I say as a pair of warm hands reaches my waist. "Ah…really good," I say in surprise.

"Are you okay?"

Seth's lips kissing along my neck has me on high alert. Never have I tried talking while Seth kissing me. It's a lot harder than it looks. "Yes, wonderful! So how is the job going?"

"Job? What job?" Seth asks slowly, his hand sliding across my stomach. I stomp my foot, trying my best not to turn around and kiss him.

"Oh wonderful!" Mother nearly screams. "The food here is wonderful. Did I ever tell you how many taxies there are here? You should…" she continues on her rant, so I hold the phone at a distance and try to steady my breathing.

"Not…cool," I glare sweetly at Seth. "Mother has a job interview somewhere, why?"

"What if she gets it? Will you have to move?" Seth asks worriedly. I kiss his nose, twisting with my back to him. This thought just occurred to me. It's best to just avoid the question all together.

"She won't get the job. She's still struggling with her depravations," I say, hiding the fact that we probably will have to move. I truly doubt she'll get the job.

"But-"

"Drew! Are you listening?" she yells. I bring the phone back to my ear.

"Yes, yes, what were you saying?" I ask, walking out of Seth's arms, staring out the porthole.

"I was asking if you have been staying away from Seth?" she asks with irritation. The waves slosh back and forth in the dark night. It's quite windy out. I glance back at Seth with a sly grin. He is brushing his teeth in the bathroom. I have an idea what that means!

"Erm…yeah…yes I have. It's been rather lonely. He is my best friends along with my boyfriend," I sneer into the phone. It's odd saying rude things while looking at Seth…it's hard. It's like I could never say anything mean to him and looking at him is like a trick. Seth's eyes twinkle in the light when they meet mine. I sit back on the bed, taking in his full body. He's taken off his shirt, amplifying the effects of the baseball pants.

"You mean he was your friend," she grumbles.

"No, he still is. Friendship is a deep bond, Mother," I roll my eyes. Seth imitates my face and I can barely hold back my laughter. In turn, I make another silly face…the duck lips. Seth chuckles and continues to brush his teeth, making it obvious as if to say there's no way of us not making out. That is fine by me.

"I know that. That's why I'm reconsidering things-" she says, but I cut her off when I hear the word reconsider.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Thank you, Mother! Thank you so much! You are the gr-"

"Hold up. I meant as a friend. There's no way I am letting him get that emotionally deep to you again. But when I come back, he is allowed to possible come over. As long as Jack or I am around," she interrupts my happy fest. In the process of thinking she was all right with Seth, I had run over to Seth bouncing up and down. Now I stop, pouting my lip.

"Grossest," I finish off my last sentence differently than I'd planned. "Mooomm!" I groan. I begin to start saying something nasty, but Seth grips my hand.

"That's the best we can get for now…" he trails off. I lock eyes with him as he pulls me to his chest.

I sigh, "Sorry…okay I guess that's better. Thank you. What made you change your mind?"

"Jack made me realize some things that I hadn't considered before. I shouldn't keep you from you only friend," she says rudely. Excuse me? Only friend? Okay maybe it is partly true, but she doesn't know about the pack.

"He's not my only friend!" I state, surprisingly calm, as I begin to brush my teeth.

"Yes he is darling."

"No. Leah is my friend."

"She's your friend by default that she has to be nice to you because you were dating her brother," Mother points out. Thank you, Mother, really needed to know that.

"Kim."

"Her boyfriend attacked your boyfriend, didn't he, a big fistfight? How could you two be friends after that?"

"Fights happen all the time. It was a good cause," I smirk and rinse out my mouth. Minty fresh.

"Drew, that is definitely not…Drew, honey, what the hell are you doing?" she spits out. I had accidentally toned her out when Seth started kissing my face over and over. With my unlucky luck, he kissed me in a certain area that had me moaning. "Because it sure sounds like you are having sex."

Seth's lips form a grin and don't stop. I swat at his arm feebly, not really wanting him to stop. "Of course not…Mother," I say, clenching my eyes shut.

"What exactly are you doing then? I can have our neighbors come see. Is Seth there?" she growls. She must have worked extra at the strip clubs.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about," I lie as Seth picks me up and doesn't stop kissing my neck. "Unghh." Did that seriously just come out of my mouth? Seth cracks up silently.

"Drew, dammit tell me what you are doing! You are moaning. Obviously it's-" she begins.

I sigh and say the first thing that comes to mind. "Masturbating Mother," I say, my cheeks flushing. The moment the words leave my mouth, I regret it. It's like I couldn't stop them from coming. Seth begins laughing so hard I shove him to the ground so he'll be quiet. I would find this funny if it weren't me in my position.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh…" I begin to panic. What do I say? Seth suddenly pops up and points at himself. I understand instantly. "Uh, yeah. I mean…you take away my boyfriend…what do you expect?"

"I thought you said you're a virgin?" Yuck, that disgusting word! I hate talking about this. She has good memory.

"That doesn't mean…we don't do other stuff?" I say, trying my best not to laugh at the idea. "I lie, okay?"

"Well, do you know how to masturbate? It's all in the-"

"Oh look, bad reception. I'll talk to you later! BYE!" I scream, ending the call in horror. Immediately, Seth starts laughing even harder. "Thanks a lot, idiot."

"Aww come on, babe, you have to admit that was hilarious," Seth crawls up on the bed and pouts. I hold out for a few seconds before I succumb to the pull and look at his face. Just looking at him makes me a smile. "I see that smile, Drew!"

"Maybe…I think you have to make it up to me…" I say while trying, and failing, to hide the smile tugging at my lips.

"Oh yeah? How?" he grins, a finger tracing my thigh. I get a shiver and look down at him with immaturity.

"Walk to the bathroom and back," I laugh. This is not what he was expecting and pauses. "Come on."

"Okay…" he says, standing up. The view is absolutely perfect. Baseball pants are probably the love of my life. It's indescribable. He glances over his shoulder, but I just shoe him on. There's no way this payment was enough. I need him now more than ever…for no reason at all. When he's standing in front of the bed, he smirks. "Drew…were you checking me out?"

I move my gaze to his long eyelashes and stand on the bed so I am just a bit taller. "Come here," I say sexily, pointing my finger at him and motioning to me. Being too impatient, while he's halfway here, I pull him down on the bed and lie on his chest, fingers at his pants. Things aren't going slow right now.

"Drew?"

"Hmm?"

He doesn't speak another word. Seth grabs me by my thighs and pulls me to match his face before sparking our lips together. Running a hand up my back, Seth rips off my shirt. I hug myself to him, moving my tongue around his mouth.

My head is spinning, but I manage to move my hands to his pants. Seth busies himself by kissing and nipping down my chest. A moan escapes me, but that just pushes Seth further. His pants are by his knees now, so I bring his face back to mine.

Seth kicks off his pants without me noticing one bit. As he pulls at my neck, I can feel a hickey forming. A pain in my gut has me wanting more, more than we've gone before.

"Seth…please," I beg him. His innocent face looks into mine with a look I can't name.

In my ear, he whispers, "Do the honors, baby." Finally, after nights of endless pleading, he's willing to take it a step further. I start kissing from his mouth to his ear and lick it daringly before kissing up and down his abs. I can still taste to saltiness from the ocean. Seth lets out a moan of pleasure as I get to where his boxers begin.

His erection is already prominent as he flips me to my back. My hands trail above the top of his underwear before nudging them down a bit. I glance from his eyes to his drawers. Seth takes my lips in his as I slowly pull down the last of his clothing.

Seeing the final sight of Seth that's been a loosely hidden secret in me spurs emotions in both of us. Seth was right; it's going to be hard not to go all the way. I wrap my arms around his neck and cling to his body, trying against physics to be as close to him as can be.

As he sucks on my left breast, a pounding forms in a particularly secret spot. I let loose a groan of almost pain, but a pain so sweet. "Did I hurt you?" Seth asks, detaching himself to my dismay.

"N…no. Please don't fucking stop," I moan, falling back on the bed, closing my eyes in concentration. He loops a finger through my cheeky underwear.

"Tempting…" Seth mumbles, making me look up.

"Take them. It's a gift," I breathe heavily, trying to be cool, but it's obvious this is a lot to take in. How come he isn't having trouble? Well…he is, I suppose. At Seth slips off my undies, I get a good look at his dick. That's a lot bigger than any of the guys seem to remember.

The pain doesn't cease when Seth grips my inner, upper thighs and rubs…and rubs! I keep repeating his name over and over.

"Seth!" I scream as he trails a finger. He looks up with the sexiest face I've seen in a while. "Let me do _something!" _I growl. Seth raises his eyebrows but backs off.

I pull his face to mine, but not for long. I end up focusing on moving my hands down to the hard object poking me in the legs…

* * *

><p>My dreams have me in an awkward situation. I can no longer tell if Seth and I ended up having sex last night. This worries me. There are two stories, one of which we had sex, the other we didn't. How do I find this out? It's pretty important to know.<p>

Opening my eyes, a feeling of happiness spreads over me. Seth is still asleep. Because of my dream, I am curious to see if even either of them happened. So, like any normal girl, I try to take a peek under the covers to see if he's naked. It's slightly normal for me to become naked in a small make out session, but not Seth.

Dammit. Seth has the covers pulled tight. There's only one thing left to do. I slid my hand under the covers and along Seth's six-pack. How does a man so lean have such hardcore abs? They are amazing…my thoughts keep running off. I need to focus.

I take a deep, slightly excited, breath before going further. It surprises me when I find no boxers covering him. My stomach tightens in uncontrollable excitement. _No! I had agreed before. No more morning make-out sessions, _I remind myself.

I peek at Seth to find him grinning down at me. "Last night not enough?" he laughs. I force a laugh and try to hide my embarrassment. Quickly, I retract my hand.

"I can explain. I'm not some…ugh!" I say, finally laughing at the end. "So about last night…I have a question. Well, I'll start with a story."

"Only if you sit on my lap," Seth says with ease. There's no complaining there. I climb over his heated body and sit with my back on his chest. This doesn't seem to be good enough for him because he turns me around so that I'm straddling him. Once again, I feel the hard object against my bare ass.

"So…there's this girl…named Flew. And there's a guy named…Feth. And one night they started making out and went a step further. Afterwards, Flew had some dreams about Feth. Now these dreams confused Flew to no end. She couldn't remember what really happened from what happened in the dreams. Do you know what Feth told Flew when she admitted confusion?" I say, twirling my hands in his hair and avoiding his gaze the entire time. Seth lets out a harsh chuckle.

"I think Feth needs some more options to choose from," Seth humors me. I grin and look Seth in his dark eyes.

"Alright. Did Feth and Flew have sex?" I say, leaning my head closer to Seth's.

"No," he plays along.

"Err…Flew didn't do a blow job right?" I ask, avoiding my gaze.

"Nope."

"Did somebody walk in on them?" I ask, sure this will be the same as the others. When Seth doesn't answer, I look up in surprise. "Jake did walk in on us?"

"So we are talking about us now?" Seth jokes. I glare at him and pull back a bit. "Yes, Jake walked in. That part's real." I remember it all. I can separate the dream from reality now. Jake had walked in on us with a camera conveniently recording. According to Seth, he would have heard if I hadn't been distracting him with my mouth so much. I almost gave him a blowjob. That's why I had dreamed it.

"I remember. Seth?" I ask.

"Yeah babe?"

"Thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" he asks in confusion. I look deep into his eyes, throwing my arms around him.

"For finally manning up and dropping your pants," I grin ear to ear. His laugh vibrates me, making me giggle.

"Your laugh is cute," he sighs.

"Do you like cute?" I ask, pulling back to look at him. He nods his head and pecks me on the lips. "Am I not…sexy?"

"Drew, how can you not be sexy? You are sitting on my lap, shoving your chest in my face, grinning like hell and you aren't sure if I find that sexy?" Seth says, a growl ripping from his throat. I laugh and kiss his cheek.

We lie there, cuddling for most of the morning. When we emerge on the deck, rain is whipping around outside. It's coming down in sheets, blurring our vision.

"Let's go to Jake and Ness," I yell over the noise. Seth grips my hand and we trudge our way to their room. Their room consists of two single beds and a bathroom.

After knocking on the door, I open the door anyway. Nessie is sitting on the bed pouting while Jake talks on the phone. He ends the call quickly once he notices us. "Nice weather we're having isn't it?" Nessie mumbles sadly.

"How's it going love birds?" Jake grins, pounding Seth on the back. "Nessie, go get us some ice, will you?" She dashes in the hallway, excited to have something to do. While I use the restroom, Jake whispers to Seth low enough Nessie can't hear. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Seth asks with a happy tone.

"Getting laid!" Jake laughs as if this is obvious. I cough in surprise, walking out of the bathroom.

"He didn't get laid," I roll my eyes at him with a smirk, plopping on the couch.

"Don't lie to me. I could hear you all from up here. You had a nice little chant going on, Drew. Who knew Seth's name could be pronounced in some many different ways?" Jake grins, causing Seth to grin also in pride. I blush and throw a pillow at him.

"We aren't lying, Jake," Seth chuckles, throwing the pillow that 'accidentally' hit him back at me.

"Hmm…" Jake says. He peers out the porthole with a sigh. "I'm going to the gym. It's too small to stay cramped in here. Seth you want to come?"

"Yeah!" Seth says, excitedly jumping to his feet. He gets a sad look on his face seeing me. That's a sight every girl loves to see from her boyfriend. "Drew…"

"You go. I'll hang with Nessie. There's a movie I'm sure she wants to see since it just came out on DVD," I say, shoving them through the door. What's the point in going to the gym if they can already lift nearly everything? Jake begins walking down the hallway, but Seth turns around at the door and hangs on the doorframe. I run straight into him and back up a quick step, but just barely and cock out a hip.

"I'll miss you," he says in a cute, matter-of-fact tone.

"Shut up," I shove against his chest with a grin.

"Going to barf," Jake says. We ignore him.

"I'll see you soon," Seth says, leaning in close. I bite my lip, fighting the pull. I want to kiss him, but then I want to leave him hanging.

"Ness and I will come get you all for dinner," I say, looking at him. Seth grins mischievously before pulling me in for a sloppy kiss, giving me barely enough time to turn my head.

"Gross," I giggle, wiping the spit off my face. Seth grins and walks off with Jake muttering some unpleasant things in his wake. Those boys will be the death of me. Hearing most of our conversation, Renesmee is already shifting through the movies for the one she wants.

"It's FROZEN! Hurry, it's starting!" she squeals once she finds it. Sitting next to her red head, I smile in happiness. Throughout the entire movie, I don't really pay attention; I go over the events that went down last night. If we are doing that this soon, will we end up having sex before we get married? Although, just last night was close enough to sex that it's not painful for us not to have. Maybe Seth is actually planning on getting married before then. No, we are barely in high school. That'd be outrageous.

A sigh from my side has me looking at her. The movie has ended and I suspect Nessie was trying to talk about it to me. "Sorry, yes, I love her hair in that braid too," I say, hoping for the right topic.

Nessie rolls her eyes and sits beside me. "I will allow you three minutes of obsessing over Seth….go!" she sighs, looking up at me.

"What are you talking about?" I laugh.

"I have super hearing too you know. And I am not a child," Ness sniffs, slightly pouting. Smiling gently at her, I begin to think a little girl has just served me. Cool.

"I know you aren't."

"Ugh!" she groans, falling in a heap on me. Renesmee tiredly puts a hand on my cheek and shows me an image of all the Disney princesses with their guys. There's a feeling of envy within the images flashing through my mind.

I pull back and blink in surprise at the seemingly little girl in my lap. It's just now that I realize that she isn't the little girl who looks to be three years old. Renesmee is a lot older now. She looks to be around 10 or 12. With her body changing into an older form, the emotions come as well.

"When will I find a boy who is like them?" she sighs in exasperation, pointing at the screen. I see where this is going. How would one approach this subject without making her realize about Jake.

"He'll come someday, Ness. Is there anybody you have in mind?"

"There were a lot of cute guys at the pool, but they ignored me," she says sheepishly, looking up at me with her head in my lap. I begin playing around with her curls, thinking before I speak.

"Well…you just have to gain the courage to talk to them. Then you can flirt with the boy. By then, he'll be putty in your hands," I state. Can she even develop feelings with Jake being in the picture? Could she develop them for Jake already? That would be horrible!

"How do you flirt?" Nessie says. She must be so embarrassed, but she couldn't just ask her mom. Normally, kids learn this stuff at school, but she doesn't get much social interaction with kids her age.

"Well…do you want to see?" I say with a grin on my face. This will be as much fun for her as it is for me!

"Let's go to the gym!" she giggles like a schoolgirl. After packing a red cocktail dress, I get a change of clothes for Jake while Nessie picks out Seth's. Nessie has a strapless white dress with black lining that flares out from her waist. On our walk there, I explain to Nessie what and how I'll be flirting.

"When you tease them slightly, it helps, but that only works for some girls. Always find an excuse to touch them on their shoulder or play with their hair. When you are texting, there are endless possibilities you can do, but face-to-face flirting works more efficiently. Watch and learn," I wink, opening the door to the gym of the ship. We spot Seth and Jake bench-pressing with their back to us. The gym is otherwise empty.

We watch them silently for a few minutes. They both have music blaring beside them. Watching Seth workout, I find it will be very easy to flirt with him. Nessie hands me the phone.

I crouch beside her so she can see. Then, I write the message. It says, "You look hot working out."

"That really works?" she whispers silently. I smile with power and nod.

"Always boost their ego. They love it. And every man wants to feel strong," I whisper. We watch as Seth stops to take a water-break with Jake. Leaning over the bar with his phone in his hands, an involuntary grin breaks across Seth's face slowly before he begins searching the room for me.

"What's got you so happy? I beat you," Jake scoffs. I glance at the bar to find it filled to the maximum with weights on both sides. Seth's has just barely less than Jake does.

"Drew's cute texts. Do you see her in here?" Seth grins, showing Jake the text. The weight room is huge. The only reason people aren't in here is because of the rocking of the ship. They'd end up killing somebody while doing curls.

"Watch and learn," I say, sneaking off. Seth and Jake begin searching the aisle of treadmills. I snap a shot of Seth's muscle shirt that he left by their station and send it to him.

He immediately comes back, but I have already disappeared. I take a picture of Seth with a sly grin on his face but wait to send it until I have moved into position. When he comes the way the camera angle was coming from, I get ready.

Just as he rounds the corner, I jump from the top of the bar into his arm. "Hey baby," I grin, pecking him on the lips. His sweaty skin somehow turns me on more than it should.

"Hey! Nice scavenger you sent me on," he scowls, so I kiss him again.

"I do enjoy you working out. How much can you lift?" I say, running a hand through his hair before hopping down.

"Uh…come see for yourself," Seth says, leading me to his station. That's more than I even figured Jake could do!

"I doubt that! Show me," I giggle, a finger moving up and down his bicep. Working out seems to have made his muscles stand out even more. This is so unfair. It's like a fire has been set loose in my stomach.

I watch, no longer flirting for Nessie, as he does ten reps. Seth sits up and grins at me. He may have asked me a question because I saw his mouth move, but I'm just a little bit zoned out right now. He's too distracting. "Drew?" Seth says, waving a hand in front of my face. I break into a smile.

"Bet I could do better," I laugh as a joke. Seth smiles and offers me the seat. Oh drear, what did I just do?

"Oh…okay…" I mumble, lying down. Suddenly, gravity seems to be a lot stronger. It's a struggle to simply get it in the air, let alone out of its holster.

"Do you want-"

"You have to spot me!" I interrupt. Walking behind, he smirks as I struggle to get it in the air. Suddenly, I do and it begins to get much easier. Before I know it, I have done ten. "See, easy."

"Yes, easy for us both working together," Seth laughs, shoving my shoulder. I frown and stick out my tongue.

"Are you all ready for dinner?" Jake says, walking in on our mini fight. Sadly, Seth slips his shirt on before we all go to the locker rooms to change.

* * *

><p>"You're home! Oh Seth I missed you so much! Drew, I missed you too!" Sue squeals, pulling us in for a huge hug. Immediately, a feeling of guilt washes over me. What have I done? Seth, her son, is much less innocent than before we left. Will she be able to notice? Surely not…<p>

"Hi Mom. I missed you too," Seth laughs, hauling in the entire luggage. He wouldn't let me carry any in. Suddenly, Leah comes bursting into their living room.

"I need Drew," is her only explanation for gripping my wrist and yanking me outside. She pulls me along with my protest for quite some time before stopping deep into the woods, far out of Seth's hearing range.

"Hey Leah, good to see you missed me," I say, subconsciously rubbing my wrist.

"Sorry…I need your help. You're the only one I can trust from the imprints…" she trails off, avoiding my gaze. With a sigh, we both sit on the ground with our backs against a tree.

"What's happening? Is it Matt?" I ask, intrigued she'd need my help. It's an even bigger surprise that she admitted it.

"Yeah…how do I explain about the entire wolf thing? I don't want to freak him out, but I need to tell him. He won't have sex with me and the pull is getting worse," she groans, flinging her head against the tree.

"You think he will have sex with you once he finds out about the imprinting?" I ask.

"Hopefully," she says, not opening her eyes.

"I would just show him. If it's anything like Kim or Emily, they won't care. Matt seems like a rational guy. Have one of us come and show him while you talk to him," I say, pulling her face away from the tree. She is forced to look at me.

"Will you? The guys would just laugh," she mumbles in embarrassment. I love seeing this side to her. Everything about this new Leah is so much more relaxed from before. Is this what it was like when she was dating Sam?

"Sure. When?"

"Um…right now actually. He's on his way over," Leah blushes. I giggle and bring her back to the house. Sadly, the sight we see isn't one Leah was wanting. Seth isn't questioning Matt like I expected. They seem to be…hanging out.

"Leah! Why didn't you tell me Matt's cool?" Seth laughs. I lean on the edge of the empty chair in surprise. We were both afraid he'd be overprotective, but now it's the exact opposite.

"Actually, I need to talk to him," Leah says in irritation.

"I'll be right there. What out for that car! Five minutes?" Matt says, his eyes not moving off the screen. Seth and him seem to be competing in a video game.

"But-" she says.

"Leah, don't be so controlling," Seth interrupts. He gets in deep concentration. I can tell when he's shouldn't be messed with by him biting his tongue in the corner of his mouth. To be honest, that's pretty sexy.

"Seth," Leah begins to growl.

I yank her into the hallway before she can explode. "Leah, we got to let them be guys," I sympathize.

"I really need to tell him," she growls, walking back in the living room.

"That's not fair, man. You got your wolf reflexes!" Matt says, throwing the controlling on the ground before picking it up again. Boys.

"Did you just say…?" I ask hesitantly.

"Shit! Does Drew not know?" Matt says, his head whipping to Seth.

"She better know. She is dating one. And is one herself," Seth says, causing Matt's car to explode. He jumps in the air and does a stupid victory dance. Once again…boys.

"What am I?"

"A wolf," Seth says as if I am stupid.

"How does Matt know?" Leah says. When they ignore her, she steps in front of the screen. Both guys fall against the couch in defeat.

"Leah! I was beating him!" Seth groans. I glare at Seth. He should answer his sister. "I told him while you were out. How come you didn't tell him before?"

"Because I was going to today…" Leah trails off, glancing my way. She wants alone time with Matt.

"Come on, Seth. We are going to have to make up a lot of patrol. Let's start now," I say, yanking him out of his seat. He shakes off my hand once we reach the forest.

"Drew! I was on a roll," he grumbles. I shake my head with a laugh and pull off his shirt. "In the forest? My bed's better." Of course he'd think that right away!

"No you idiot," I giggle, looking at his innocent face. "Sam's probably on patrol. I'm undressing you because it seems like you can't do it yourself."

"Oh, well…but…I was all excited," Seth mopes. I look at him through my lashes seductively.

"After," I promise, pulling off my shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will not be following the Breaking Dawn fight plot scene. It would take away from the plot simply too much. Now! Nobody is complaining about how descriptive this is so until I hear that I won't be changing the rate. I loved writing this chapter, obviously, but it was short. To be honest, I was hurrying through it because I have a HUGE-not-so-huge twist coming up. In fact...because you all did meet the requirements, I will give you a sneak peak of a certain letter written to them. I hope you don't mind, but from here on out, it will be in Seth's point of view. Maybe not all, but the next chapter is. I want 8 more reviews before updating.**

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

I open the first letter from Drew with a feeling of dread and no hope.

_Dear Seth,_

_ I hope you understand why I had to go. This is an amazing opportunity. I know you said you'd wait because you have no choice, but I wish you wouldn't have to. I wish you could wait because you would for me. And you are. You are waiting because you will do anything for me, but it's a subconscious choice. So until it becomes conscious, I won't be upset if you don't write back. I wish you would. I already miss you more than you can possibly miss me. _

_The ocean is so peaceful. They teach us so differently here. The kids are just as annoying as the kids back home. My health class has us assigned with partners to keep care of a fake baby. The guy I'm with won't do a thing. I wish you could be my partner. How are you? How are you really? _

_Please don't do what I did. I am coming back, keep that in mind. I just don't know when yet. Please don't blame yourself either. This is a huge opportunity that I couldn't pass up. Also...I didn't want to tell you the most persuasive reason. Mother said if I go on this trip, come back, and still want to be with you, she'll be fine with it. We can be together peacefully! There would be no interruptions like the time she caught us. That was when she really freaked out and signed me up. Please don't take it out on her either. She said she'd like for you to stop by if you ever are feeling like it._

_From experience, it helps to be able to smell them. I have a gift for you. Hopefully they smell like me. Will you write me back? I am sitting here in my dorm with my gothic roommate trying to influence me to pop a pill or two. That just shows you how much I want to be here if I'm going to stand this crap. I've been here only a few days and it's exhilarating. _

_ Love Always,_

_ Drew Moon._

_P.S. I still have your necklace around my neck. I don't think I'll ever be able to take it off. I really miss you. This isn't easy for me either, babe. Phase around midnight on Sundays...just us...maybe it will be easier? XOXO_

My tears make fresh stains on the beautifully written paper. There was already some from before. Was she crying when she wrote this? I almost feel bad she was, but then I remember she chose this. She chose to leave me to be slowly eaten away inside. How could she choose that over me? She was supposed to be here for me. I almost rip the paper apart, but Leah's hand stops me.

"Keep them in a box," she trembles with tears of her own. "You could re-read them..." I jump up in anger at the thought. That night I cling to the cute underwear she sent me and sob. I sob the hardest I ever have in my life. Harder than when I lost my dad. Harder than the time she was nearly raped. When you sneak a guy underwear, it's supposed to mean you want to have sex, not that you're leaving him. She left me...

I begin to run. I run most of the night. The guys all have their own grief toppled on mine. It is crushing me. Why? Why would she do that?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Goodbye. Hello.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

I open the first letter from Drew with a feeling of dread and no hope.

_Dear Seth,_

_I hope you understand why I had to go. This is an amazing opportunity. I know you said you'd wait because you have no choice, but I wish you wouldn't have to. I wish you could wait because you would for me. And you are. You are waiting because you will do anything for me, but it's a subconscious choice. So until it becomes conscious, I won't be upset if you don't write back. I wish you would. I already miss you more than you can possibly miss me._

_The ocean is so peaceful. They teach us so differently here. The kids are just as annoying as the kids back home. My health class has us assigned with partners to keep care of a fake baby. The guy I'm with won't do a thing. I wish you could be my partner. How are you? How are you really?_

_Please don't do what I did. I am coming back keep that in mind. I just don't know when yet. Please don't blame yourself either. This is a huge opportunity that I couldn't pass up. Also...I didn't want to tell you the most persuasive reason. Mother said if I go on this trip, come back, and still want to be with you, she'd be fine with it. We can be together peacefully! There would be no interruptions like the time she caught us. That was when she really freaked out and signed me up. Please don't take it out on her either. She said she'd like for you to stop by if you ever are feeling like it._

_From experience, it helps to be able to smell them. I have a gift for you. Hopefully they smell like me. Will you write me back? I am sitting here in my dorm with my gothic roommate trying to influence me to pop a pill or two. That just shows you how much I want to be here if I'm going to stand this crap. I've been here only a few days and it's exhilarating._

_Love Always,_

_Drew Moon._

_P.S. I still have your necklace around my neck. I don't think I'll ever be able to take it off. I really miss you. This isn't easy for me either, babe. Phase around midnight on Sundays...just us...maybe it will be easier? XOXO_

My tears make fresh stains on the beautifully written paper. There was already some from before. Was she crying when she wrote this? I almost feel bad she was, but then I remember she chose this. She chose to leave me to be slowly eaten away inside. How could she choose that over me? She was supposed to be here for me. I almost rip the paper apart, but Leah's hand stops me.

"Keep them in a box," she trembles with tears of her own. "You could re-read them..." I jump up in anger at the thought. That night I cling to the cute underwear she sent me and sob. I sob the hardest I ever have in my life. Harder than when I lost my dad. Harder than the time she was nearly raped. When you sneak a guy some underwear, it's supposed to mean you want to have sex, not that you're leaving him. She left me...

I begin to run. I run most of the night. The guys all have their own grief toppled on mine. It is crushing me. Why? Why would she do that?

_At least she gave you an explanation face-to-face – Jake mopes. –All I got was a story from Sam. Why the fuck did you even give her permission, Sam?_

_She deserved to go. She'll be back. It's only for a year, right – Sam says sadly._

_Maybe. It can go until graduation – I growl. – It's something she wanted to do for school. She said she loved the cruise we went on so much that she's taking a school going around the world. She wants to see all the exciting places. Without me._

_She never said that – Brady tries to cheer me up. _I growl and tackle him. We are supposed to be having a meeting about this.

_She never said she wanted him – Leah explains sadly._

_Why would her mom just send her away, because she found you all almost having sex? Big whoop, she's done it with half the guys from Seattle – Embry declares. _All the guys are sitting still, but I can't help but pace.

_How is it even possible? I can't stay away from Kim more than a day – Jared says. _He's pretty shaken up by this too. Jared was the one who saw me nearly kill her. When she told me the news, I wasn't thinking rationally at all and almost phased literally on top of her. Jared shoved me off.

_They have a different bond. It's closer to a human relationship. So much that they can separate for a while…we just don't know how long – Embry thinks._

_Why would Drew do – Paul thinks, but I interrupt him with a whimper._

_Don't say her name – I growl, fighting back a howl. – Do whatever you want. I don't want to hear it._

I phase and stumble my way further into the forest. I don't want to hear from her but at the same time I want her here in my arms. Nearing her house, I break down in sobs.

LINE

I've decided to only read her letters in our cubbyhole or on the hammock. Those used to be our places.

_ Dear Seth,_

_ So you aren't writing? We could text…but that's expensive. And you didn't show Sunday. I get that. You probably will never do either. But I'll keep trying. I miss you a lot. My roommate and her boyfriend are currently making out on her bed. We are so much better at it. Still…it reminds me of how we used to be. When I get back, hopefully we can still be like that. _

_I don't have much time to write. I just want you to know I'm still here. Still doing okay. Are you? It's really worrying me. I'm relying on the pack for updates. I don't only phase on Sundays either. Please let me know you're alive._

_ Love,_

_ Drew _

She drew a heart symbol at the end, too. It tears me apart to read these, but I can't help it. I have to have something. It's probably harder for her. At least I am getting letters.

_Dear Seth,_

_ Today we dissected a shark on the beach! I can still smell it on my clothes. You'd probably say something cheesy about how I still smell good or that I reek. I wish I could know what you would say. _

_I sleep with a picture of you beside me. My roommate, Flames is what she goes by, tried broke the glass, but I keep replacing it. I miss you. Do you miss me? Are you still mad? _

_I was looking up the stages of grieving. Which stage are you at? I suspect still mad…tell me when you understand that this is what I really wanted to do._

_ Love,_

_ Your girlfriend_

She sent a picture this time. It's of the ocean and the clear blue water. Why does she get the lucky end of the stick? Why hasn't she been expelled for fighting her roommate? Hasn't she thrown a punch yet? She's very high tempered.

_ Dear Seth,_

_ Please respond, baby. It's really hard without you. Currently Flames is laughing at me while I write to you. She doesn't believe you are real. I am starting to doubt that you exist in my life anymore too…_

_I found a poem I like. It reminded me of you. 'You aren't the sun, but you are just as hot.' It fits you perfectly. Are you keeping up my favorite six-pack? I can't wait to feel your body against mine. Maybe I can come home on winter vacation._

_ Love, _

_ Drew, who misses you._

_ Dear Seth,_

_ They just told me this is a year round school with no breaks. Apparently it was in their pamphlet. There is no amount of words I have to tell you how depressed that made me. They say it's how they teach us so well. I doubt that._

_We visited the exact island you took me on when you told me you love me. We haven't said those words to each other since. Do you still love me? It's becoming hard for me to believe you do. Of course I broke down in sobs when I sat in the exact spot we were in. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine you were beside me, spilling out your heart to me._

_It's my turn now. I can't be there to tell you all the things I miss, but I can write. I miss so much about you. My dreams are turning into nightmares. They used to be sweet, leaving my crying because I wish you were here. Now they make me worry about how you are. _

_I miss the way your arms would become my prison cage in the mornings. I miss the heat your arms would put on me. I miss the way your lips against my forehead feel. I miss the way you smell. I miss your long eyelashes that turned your eyes even darker. I miss the cute smirk you would keep only for me. I miss you smile, the way your eyes would sparkle in the firelight. I miss the way you could rock a hoodie. I miss your cute jokes. I miss how much you'd assure me that I was out of your league. You were wrong. I miss the way I could stand on my tiptoes and still you'd have to bend you head to kiss me. I miss your kisses the most. I miss your positive attitude. I miss everything that has to do with you…_

_ Love,_

_ Your depressed…ex?_

The picture she sent has my heart throbbing in agony. She is sitting on the same hilltop with her back to the camera, looking out on the world. Alone. Finally, I write back. It takes me longer than it should. I just can't figure out what to say to my love that believes she is not loved. This tears my heart apart.

_Dear Drew,_

_ It's hard writing this, baby. I'm not sure what to say. You are all I can think about. School just started a week ago. I keep waiting for you to sit beside me at lunch. I need to get it through my head. You aren't coming back for a while. _

_You aren't my ex; you never could be, darling. I don't know how, but I will wait for you. You can take as long as you want because we have all the time in the world. I was mad, but I shouldn't hold you back. Don't do this so Melody will accept me. Do it for you. Just don't visit everywhere. We have to have somewhere to go later on. _

_Don't dwell on what you miss about me. I'm here for you. How could you doubt my love to you? I'm sorry for taking so long to realize these things. Write back soon._

_ Love Always,_

_ Seth Clearwater_

_P.S. Here is the shirt I wore yesterday. Does it smell like me?_

_P.P.S. Go ahead and punch Flames in the face. What kind of name is that anyway?_

I am finally…okay. Things are still in a depressed mood. It won't be like before until she comes home, but they are decent enough. I'm no longer mad at Drew for going away. I can think and hear her name without a feeling like I may die inside. It's okay, because we have forever to wait. I feel bad for the ones who don't have that time with her. Life is just better with Drew around.

_ Dear Seth,_

_ Seth! I miss you so much! I was afraid you weren't even opening these. I'm writing this with your shirt on. It smells like you, just like you. There's so much I want to say yet my mind remains blank. How are you? How is everyone down there?_

_Lately, school has been kind of boring. How is school with Matt? Has he come close to beating you in that video game? I'm craving some salmon that your mom has cooked so bad right now I can smell it. Is that a bad thing?_

_They have fish here…tons of it. Sue's is much better. The food here actually sucks but there is plenty of it. I'll talk to you soon. I love you._

_ Love Always,_

_ Drew Moon_

_P.S. She gets testy when you ask why she is named Flames. I don't think that's her real name…_

_ Dear Drew,_

_ Mom is actually cooking fish right now. I'll eat extra for you. I'm doing better than the beginning. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. You do know that when you come home, you have a slight chance of being suffocated within my hug, right? _

_The pack has mostly moved on. They are now just furious that we have to run extra for your patrol hours. Mom is just worried about me. She's afraid I'll do what you did. Don't worry about that. I'm healthy. Leah and Matt is a different subject all together._

_Matt has been refusing to have sex, but they are cutting it close. Most of the time it is me that stops Matt. He doesn't like it when people hear him. Matt is a good substitution for the soccer team. Soccer season starts in a month. Can you believe it's almost time for you to be home?_

_This school year has dragged by so slowly for me. Nessie misses you as much as Leah misses your advice. She has gotten so big. By the time we are seniors I think she'll be fully-grown._

_Is there a soccer team there? What are the places you've visited? Who are your friends? How are things with Flames?_

_ Love Always, _

_ Seth Clearwater_

She doesn't send a letter back for so long that I get worried again. I ask her parents, but they say she is fine. That's not good enough for me. Eventually, I decide to just call her. It's an emergency. The school year is a week away from being over. I've gone almost a full year without hearing her voice. It's killing me.

She picks up after the third ring. "Hello?"

"Drew?" I ask, my head spinning at the sound of her voice.

"Seth!" she squeals. "Sorry, I need to take this, one moment…" she says in a distant. A loud door slams shut. "Seth, what are you doing? This is expensive, I'm in China right now."

"China? Shouldn't you be on your way home?" I ask with worry.

"About that…" she trails off. This doesn't sound good.

"What?"

"Hey, I'm sorry for not writing back. We are so busy here. They are pulling us in on these long term projects…and I can't find the right words to tell you this…" Drew says, choking up in the last part. Tears are most likely running down her cheeks. I gulp and squeeze my eyes shut.

"What's wrong? You sound…disheveled," I say, forcing myself not to choke up. I have an idea of where this is going.

"Seth, I'm sorry. I miss you so much, but…they want us staying another year. It offers us tons of college credit. Look it's-" she begins, but I cut her off.

Tears have begun streaming down my face. "Another year? You won't even come visit me? What happened to summer?" I growl, hiding the tears.

"Can you tell Sam?" Drew trembles. It sounds like she's about to hang up.

"Drew, I'm not done-"

"I have to go Seth. I love you," Drew waits for me to say it back. I don't think I can. "Well…I'll talk to you later then," she sighs. Before she hangs up, a sob comes through the phone. It's not long after that do I crush the phone in my hand.

How could she do this to me? Another year? There's no way I can last that long! She has never asked if I could come see her? She's never told me where she's been.

Jake finds me not long after. I was at the Cullen house at the time of this call. "Seth? Bro, you don't look too good."

"She's…she's staying another year…" I say, falling back against a tree. My breath is speeding up. Am I hyperventilating?

"What?" Jake says in awe. Nobody expected Drew to even stay this long. I nod my head solemnly. "Why?"

"She wants to. There's no summer break. There's no invitation for me to go see her. It's like she doesn't even care," I growl. Fresh tears roll down my eyes.

"Drew cares man. She's just crazy. Too crazy," Jake sighs, sitting next to me. I feel like I might throw up or punch somebody. Maybe both.

"I can't do it, man. I shouldn't have to! She's never even tried to listen to me. She imprinted on me. Shouldn't she want to make me happy too?" I yell in rage.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You can't talk to her. No more letters, no more calls, not even emails. You have to cut her off. She'll realize how much she needs you. If not, it will help you cut off from her for a while," Jake says before walking off.

And that's what I do for the next year. I don't open her letters, but I keep them. She calls me often, but I don't answer. The question of the year is; was I not enough to make her stay? Is she not missing me as much as I am she?

The year goes by the slowest it ever has in my life. I end up skipping more school than needed. I take off on long runs a lot. It's hard.

By the time summer comes around, I decide to open her most recent letter to figure out her plans.

_ Dear Seth,_

_ Should I even be writing these any more? I have more bad news, but I'll get straight to it. We are running behind at school. I'm staying a few extra months. Hopefully, I will be back mid-school year, but I can't promise that. _

_Seth, I'm really worried about you. I still phase every Sunday in hopes. If everybody else has accepted it, can't you? It's just a little while. We have forever together. Space is always a good thing. _

_How are Matt and Leah? I've wanted to know about them. Since they graduated, are they getting married soon? Have they done it yet? Can she get pregnant? _

_There is a cute baby we have to take care of this year. This is a real baby. We do it as a group of six. The mother and father are on the ship, but we watch it for a week so they can relax. She's so cute, Seth. Will we ever be able to have kids? I miss you. Please write back!_

_ Love Always,_

_ Drew Moon_

I can't believe it. This is basically another year. We were supposed to spend summer together. I was thinking about proposing to her. We are young, but why wait? There's no point to wait. No we have to wait, unless she wants it in letterform.

I go through the summer mainly sifting through memories. When school starts back up she doesn't come back. I don't read her letters. The last one nearly tore me apart. But I'm not angry with her anymore. I have come to terms. When you love something, set it free because it will come back if it's right for you.

I keep expecting her arrival around Christmas. It doesn't come. I ship her present like I did the last times. That's the only time she gets news of me. I'm sure my mom is sneaking and writing letters. I don't do it because I want her to suffer. I need to cut Drew off. It helps me go through time faster…in a zombie like routine.

I'm better than she was. I stay healthy. In fact, when soccer starts up, I join the team again. I'm head captain. Matthew, our goalie, is our co-captain, but he shouldn't be here. Even he agrees if Drew were here, she should take his place. Everything comes back to Drew.

Our first game is again Forks. They are the hardest team. We've lost to them ever since Drew left. Another defeat is coming up. It's always an interesting game. This year, there is even a news crew for interviews. Since I'm captain, I have to talk. I put on a cheery face and walk over with mud in my hair and on my jersey. It's currently half time and we are loosing by two.

"We have Captain Seth Clearwater with us tonight. Do you have anything to say about the score?" the newswoman, Kristi, turns to me with a microphone. I smile and look into the camera.

"Yes. We are down but my team can pick it up. We've worked hard for this. We've beaten them in the past years. I plan on starting out with a victory," I grin.

"That's a good idea. I wish you the best of luck. Now you haven't beaten them since freshman year, is that correct?"

"That's right," I nod.

"That was a great year for you. You should have won championships, but you were sick. When you beat them, I believe you had another great player on the team. Drew Moon?"

"Yes, she was probably the best on the team," I say, trying to hide the pain in my eyes.

"Why isn't she here now?"

"She went overseas on a special school program. Drew was supposed to return this year but that hasn't happened…"

"I am sensing she was something more to you?" Kristi says. The camera moves in closer, enough to cause me discomfort. Is this some magazine article? I thought it was a news show.

"Um…yes, she's my girlfriend," I admit.

"And you are still dating even though she's overseas?"

"Yes. She'll be back," I assure them.

"If she was here, what would you say to her?"

"Isn't this supposed to be about the game?" I counter. "I have to get back to warming up." I walk to my team without another word. That went un-expectantly. As we are walking out to the field to start, I hear whispers from the other guys.

"Drew?"

"Is that her?"

"Will she play?"

"Does Seth know?"

"Is that _the_ Drew Moon?"

"She's a legend, man."

"Watch out ladies and gentlemen, we have somebody hopping the fence. She's heading for mid-field. Who is this mystery gal?" the announcer says with excitement.

I turn around in time for the figure to tackle me. Stumbling back a few feet in surprise, I wonder who the hell this is. That's when I smell her. She is clinging to my body against gravity with her legs wrapped around my waist. Questionably, I move my hand to her back. Am I dreaming? Did I get hit with too many soccer balls this game?

"Seth," Drew's voice coons in my ear. She sounds so mature and so familiar. I blink and stare off in the crowd. She's back. Drew is in my arms. Finally, it hits me.

"Drew!" I sigh, squeezing my eyes shut and hugging her to my chest. "It's really you!" I laugh and spin her around in excitement.

"What is going on down there? The mystery girls seems to have just tackled player 15, Seth Clearwater!" the announcer says.

"Now hold up, Joe. Seth seems to be spinning her around. Is that a jersey on her?" Kristi says, now walking on the field with Joe and his microphone.

"That's Drew Moon, player number 2. She was one of the top forwards in her freshman years. What's she doing back here?" Joe says in excitement.

Drew has tears running down her face. I pull back, holding her against me still, and kiss her fiercely on the lips. It's like my life has restarted. It has been so long since I've felt her lips pressed to mine. The world seems to be spinning like I'm on a high. Maybe I am. Maybe Drew is my drug. The entire crowd sighs or makes aw sounds.

"What took you so long?" I sigh into her hair. It smells just like her. She looks at me with her adoring eyes and grins.

"They wanted me to stay another year, but I needed you. I'll always need you," she giggles. I peck her on the lips again and pick her up in my arms, spinning her around.

"Can we start the game now?" one of the players from the other team scoffs. We ignore him.

"Seth Clearwater, is this the Drew Moon you claimed was over seas?" Kristi slams a microphone into my face with a smile. She must have known all about it.

"Yes," Drew grins, jumping down from my arms. I notice she has her old jersey on. "And I'm here to play."

"Wait, you have to go to school here," the same player walks up to us and shoves Drew from my side.

"I do. As of today," Drew growls, stomping back over to me. I attach myself to her side again. How could I have let her slip away so easily? She fits perfectly against me.

"But you're a girl!"

"You have a problem with that?" I say, stepping between him and Drew. He backs up a step but keeps a scowl on his face. "Come on, we have a game to win." I call the team over for another huddle. "Look who's back?"

"Drew!"

"Who are you going in for?"

"Drake. Take a seat, will ya? Listen, we have to beat them. We have Drew back. She can shoot. Get her the ball!" I say before we walk on the field. Drew squeezes my hand before running off to her position. I love that girl.

After the game, which we won, we don't waist any time and sprint to my house. Not seeing each other for so long, the desire has built up. We are teenagers.

"She said she's putting that on the news channel," Drew giggles. I take her hand and kiss the back of it.

"Let them," I say, glancing at her. Finally we reach my house. Mom and Leah went out to meet Matt's mom again. They have a pretty good friendship going on. "We have the house to ourselves…"

"Hmm, has Seth grown rebellious on me?" Drew giggles. I've missed that giggle so much. I shrug and open the door to my room. Immediately, she flings herself on my bed with a sigh. "Oh your bed will always be the best."

"It's always yours, baby," I wink and jump beside her. "I'm sorry for not writing back. Actually, I didn't read most of them…"

"I didn't think you were. I'm not sorry for going, but I wish you could have come," she admits. She's so honest about everything.

"I missed you, Drew. I missed waking up next to you every day. But…you were right. Space is good. I think I'm even more attracted to you than before now," I grin, moving so I hover over her. She looks up shyly at me.

"Is that so?" she mumbles. I get lost in her eyes for a while before I realize I should kiss her. It feels like I always mess things up like that.

"I hate that shirt on you," I comment, hoping she'll get my message.

"Well we'll just have to take care of that," she agrees, her hands at the bottom of her shirt. I place mine on top of hers.

"Let me do it babe," I wink. Winking makes her heart flutter. It's something I enjoy doing to Drew. Her heart speeds even more when my hands make contact with her stomach. I can't stop myself the moment I see her chest. It's like instinct is taking over. I come down on her lips harder than ever before.

Before I know it, my shirt is off, along with my pants. "You've kept up your abs," she moans as I pull at her throat. Drew claws at my back with pleasure. A petite hand runs down my stomach.

"They're all for you," I whisper in her ear. She stares deep into my eyes for a few seconds. "I know what I said years ago…but I can't wait much longer."

"All you had to do was ask," Drew says, pulling off her bra…

* * *

><p>"What did we just do?" she shrieks, pacing around the room. I watch her curiously from the bed.<p>

"Honey, if you don't know the term for it by now, I don't know how to explain it to you," I say, cracking her favorite crooked grin. She glares at me before going back to pacing. "You know I was expecting us to be in opposite situations…you were the one who begged for it."

"Begged?" she scoffs. I nod my head with slight humor. Why is she freaking out? "You're mom is going to kill us!"

"Let's not tell her," I say, but she is on a rant.

"Sam's going to kill you! We will never hear the end of it!" she groans. I stand up, done with her freak out, and wrap my arms around her from behind. Slowly, Drew relaxes and we sway to the music that was playing from earlier. Even though we just did it, touching her like this has my heart speeding miles a minute.

"It's going to be fine. We can have sex if we want to," I say, kissing the top of her head.

"It was pretty great…" Drew smiles up at me. That's a total understatement. They were right, having sex with the girl you imprinted on was…unimaginable.

"You could say that again," I sigh, wrapping my arms tighter around her stomach. She takes a step forward and stumbles. I catch Drew easily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she says sheepishly before jumping back into the bed. I follow suit and crawl under the covers. "Just a little…sore."

My smile comes right back to my face. My fingers trail up and down her thigh daringly. "Sorry about that," I say, not sorry at all.

"Don't be. You were perfect. I don't know what I'd give to have that again," she admits, hugging herself to my chest. I love it when she does this…for multiple reasons.

"Drew…I don't think we should. Not until we are married at least…" I trail off, unsure how she's going to take this. Her breath catches in her throat.

"Seth…" The way she says my name has me wanting to do it all over again. No, I will stick to my word.

"Don't get me wrong. I loved it more than you can imagine. But I think we both know we were simply thrilled into it because you finally came home. We weren't really thinking straight. It was no mistake, but…do you see where I'm going?" I say, hating each word I say. I'm a guy. Holding the naked girl in my arms, sex is all I want to think about right now. That's why, hopefully, we won't have to wait much longer. But I was really hoping for our first time to be on our honeymoon night.

"Was it not as good for you as me?" she mopes, not meeting my gaze. Drew is going to need some reassurance.

"Are you kidding? Do I need to list everything I loved?" I say the last part more of a joke. She grins and nods her hear. Oh dear. I take a deep breath before starting the never-ending list. "I loved how you talked dirty. I love the way you kissed me and pulled back fleetingly. The way you pretended it didn't hurt was adorable. Every little thing you did was just…sexy," I say, knowing she loves being called that. "That was the best night of my life and you think it wasn't good for me?" I scoff.

"Then…why?" she says, blushing over my compliments.

This is going to sound really corny. "I wanted our first time to be on our honeymoon…so now our second's going to have to be," I sigh, looking away.

"Seth," she coons, wrapping her arms around my neck. With the music blaring, I only hear the footsteps coming our way moments before the door is flung open. In that time, we pull the covers up to our necks, but that doesn't stop the gasps.

"Leah! Leah don't!" I say, but it doesn't stop her.

"Ohhh, Mom's gonna kill you!" Leah says, cocking a hip to the side.

"In his defense, Drew had some part in it too," Matt points out, strolling around the room.

"Leah," Drew hisses, sitting up while keeping the covers pulled tight.

"Sorry squirt," she winks.

"Nice outfit, Drew," Matt says, waving her underwear in my face.

"Shut it, Matt," I growl, snatching them out of his hands.

"Feisty," he comments.

"Please don't tell Sue!" Drew begs, hearing Mom enter the house. Leah and Matt exchange a glance before she walks further in and shuts the door.

"That's going to cost you," Matt grins.

"What do you want?" Drew growls. Mom starts putting away groceries. It's only a matter of time before she comes in… Matt looks back at Leah questioningly. They need to hurry their minds up. "You all talk while we change. Out!" They smirk and back out of the room, shutting the door slowly. Immediately, Drew jumps out of the bed. "Dammit. I knew your mom would find out."

"She won't. Leah won't tell her if we just do what she says," I assure her. Why is she so jumpy tonight?

"Yeah but…" she shakes her head worriedly. I toss her my one of my old t-shirts.

"Where's my clothes pile?" she wonders aloud. I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. How to explain this?

"You see…I kind of had to take them back to your place. I figured time would pass faster if I just cut you off. That's why I didn't write you," I admit, not meeting her gaze. I hate sounding so needy. She probably thinks I'm a wimp.

"Sorry," Drew mumbles, pulling on a pair of my sweats. Just as I get my pants on, Leah bursts through the door.

"We want you all to get Mom out of the house for a night. Take her somewhere so we have a few hours to ourselves. Ever since Seth turned all quiet on us she hasn't left us alone," Leah announces.

'Sure, why?" Drew asks. I wish she didn't.

"Well it has something a lot in common with what you all did," Matt hints at with a grin at Leah. They still haven't done it. I'm not that surprised. I was always at the house in earshot. When I wasn't, Mom would complain to them about me and about Drew. I have a feeling that Mom was a lot nicer to Drew when I left than to me when she left. Tough love. Matt makes the expression with his hands.

"Gross, thanks for the visual images. That's my sister," I groan, walking out of the room and 'playfully' bumping Matt on the shoulder.

"Can't believe my little brother did it before me…" Leah mumbles, walking back to her room. Matt follows like a lost puppy. I feel bad for the kid. He has to put up with Leah's constant bickering. Yes, imprinting did her wonders, but it's not a miracle worker. Matt has a way with her that does seem to calm her.

I finish helping with the groceries while Mom and Drew have their little reunion. It seems like I am being pulled into it as well. As Mom begins to cook, I interrupt their conversation. "Mom, cook some fish. Drew has been missing it," I say, looking at Drew. She grins and begins to help.

"How was your trip?" I ask Drew, watching the women cook. Honestly, I am not sexist, but if I tried to help, our house would be in flames.

"Amazing. I mean, the nights were harder than hard, but the day was good to distract," she sighs, wringing her hands.

"Seth mentioned you had to take care of a baby for a while. How did that go?" Sue asks, sensing the awkwardness between us. She didn't have as good of time as she let on. I can tell. Why is she lying? This topic seems to interest her though.

"Oh that was the best part. Her name was Isabel. She was the cutest little girl. One night when she was sleeping in my arms, her hands curled around my finger. It was…" Drew says, looking my way, and then stops. I saw that scared glance. Is she scared to talk around me? "Um, anyways, on the weekends I would watch the little children on the ship. I had friends, but it just wasn't as exciting to go and see the places we went as I thought it would be."

"So you don't like traveling anymore?" I ask, almost saddened. I wanted to go to exotic places with Drew before we grew old.

"No, I do. It was fun, but it would have been better if…well if you were there," Drew blushes, looking my way. I smile genuinely, but something is off about Drew.

"How about your roommate? She sounded…interesting," I finally laugh in what's been forever. It's odd that I'm laughing about this topic, but I am. As long as it's gone and over with, why not laugh about it? It's in the past.

"Flames…you know, I never found out her real name," Drew says, pointing at me, which in turn flung a fist full of flour in my face. I narrow my eyes at Drew and dash for the flour sack.

"Oh, you are so dead missy!" I laugh evilly. Mom backs out of the kitchen with grumbling about the mess we are about to make. I throw a fist full of flour all over Drew's shirt.

"Joke's on you! This is your shirt," she grins, picking up a handful. She beams it at my face, covering me like snow. Before she can react, I throw it all in her hair. While she worries over her hair, like all girls do, I pick her up over my shoulder and proceed to carrying her to the couch.

Drew squeals and pounds on my back, but I don't give up. I slam her on the couch and jump on top of her. "I won," I announce.

"You are saying that when the rolls you so love are probably burning up right now," Drew giggles. Suddenly, she blows some from within her hand right in my mouth. Coughing and wheezing, I fall on the ground. "And that's how the player passes the master." Drew steps on my stomach before walking back in the kitchen.

"Not…nice," I cough. That flour went right into my lungs!

"As I was saying Sue, Flames was an interesting character. I felt bad. All her boyfriend and her did was just make out or mope about their messed up life. Like yeah, I get it, you were forced here," Drew continues on without helping me up. And this is why I love my girlfriend.

* * *

><p>I make my way to Emily's in a hurry. Drew said not to phase. She didn't want the pack knowing we had sex just yet. Why I am going to Emily's is a mystery to me. Neither of us had patrol yesterday. Drew spent her second day home mainly with her mom and dad. I was tempted to come over, but she needs her space, that I am clear of.<p>

Drew will be so excited to visit the Cullen's later today. Nessie has grown to her maximum we suspect. Although she physically looks to be about 17, she is as smart as any of the Cullen's. One topic that I am scared to ask about is her emotional factor. Has she started crushing on Jake yet or are they still BFF's?

The moment I walk through the door, I search for Drew. You could say that I am a little clingy. I haven't seen my girlfriend for nearly three years, I have my reasons.

She's sitting on the couch in deep conversation with Paul. Using the word conversation lightly, it seems to be more of an argument. Without her permission – when do I ever use that? – I pick up her light body and sit in her place. Drew instinctively sits back on my lap and carries on.

"I don't see where you are going with this! That's probably one of the worst ways to propose!" Drew groans falling against my chest. It feels good to have her wrapped in my arms.

"So you're finally thinking of proposing? About time, Rachel has been hinting at it for a while," I say, earning a glare from Paul.

"I thought girls like it when you write a note? Isn't that like…cute?" Paul says, a confused look I am familiar with on his face.

"You'll never understand women. Trust me," I say, pinching Drew on her thigh. She jumps and scowls at me, but her heart flutters.

"Rachel probably wants something simple, but not too simple. A hundred roses, delivered on the beach would be sweet…or a ring in her bread type of thing. Are you feeling me?"

"I'm feeling you," I whisper in Drew's ear for only her to hear. She stiffens as her heart jumps. I notice Drew's legs curl tighter around mine.

"You call that small?" Paul snorts.

"No you're right. That's more my style I guess. It's hard planning a proposal for somebody I haven't seen in more than two years," Drew points out.

"Not my problem," Paul says, walking off.

"So why did you call me down here?" I ask Drew, stretching out on the couch. She snuggles against me chest, turning so she can face me.

"We need to decide some things. I figured we should talk about this somewhere neither of our parents will hear," she shrugs. "Should we even try to hide it?"

I peck her on the lips. She looks so beautiful today. "There's no point. They have to find out eventually," I say. Drew nods her head in agreement. "Did I tell you I love your hair like that?"

"This? It's a mess," Drew laughs. I can't help but want to make her laugh more. It's so pretty.

"It's you."

"I'm a hot mess huh?" she giggles.

"No you are just hot," I grin wickedly. She shoves my shoulder lightly, but I can tell she likes it.

"What did I miss down here?" she asks, laying her head on my shoulder. My arm wraps around her waist like it's not meant to be anywhere else.

"Well a lot actually. As you can see, Paul is trying to propose. Sam and Emily have been married for two months now. We don't know when he's going to, but I think he's going to stop phasing soon. Jared and Kim are still fucking each other daily," I say with a laugh.

"You're kidding, right?" Drew gasps. Her face is absolutely priceless.

"Yes, but we all think Kim is expecting him to propose soon. They are now both in college here. Of course, they all have been waiting for you to come home before making a move," I tell her, twisting a strand of hair around my finger.

"Why?"

I blink at Drew in shock. Has she not figured this out yet? "They all kind of look up to us, but you especially. They are amazed with have both stood by while the other took off. You are one of two girls in the pack. Nobody would go to Leah for advice because she'd make fun of him. Basically, if you say they need to propose, they _need_ to propose," I say, rubbing her messy hair. She squirms out of my grasp and intertwines our hands. I watch, as her mind turns in question. It's always been a mystery to me of what goes on up there.

"Ha! That sucks for you then," she sticks out her tongue, closing her eyes and laughing at me. She thinks she's so funny. I quickly begin tickling her so much that tears come to her eyes. Her laugh is like church bells. "Stop! Stop!"

"Seth, Drew! Come here," Leah calls from the kitchen with Emily. I rush in, curious as to why she's here so early. The moment Drew and I step foot into the kitchen, Emily engulfs Drew in a hug, ripping Drew from my arms. Not nice.

"Can't…breathe," Drew gasps as Emily finally releases her. "Nice to see you too."

"Oh I'm so happy for you two! Of course, Sam will be furious, but I have a way to calm him down! Do you feel special? Was it just…magical?" Emily squeals, nearly jumping up and down, holding Drew's hands.

"What? What happened?" Drew laughs. Leah looks pointedly at me.

"Well you had sex for the first time, didn't you?" Emily looks between us. I cough in surprise, knowing exactly how she knows.

"Leah," I growl, glaring at my nosy sister.

"I had to tell somebody! I'll let you tell the pack, but I have patrol at six tonight," Leah grins mischievously.

"Oh Seth, lighten up! Go brag to Jake or something. Drew needs to have some girl time. I hope you don't mind, but Kim's coming over. You have to tell her!" Emily swats me away. I feel so loved. Glancing back at Drew, it seems like I am actually the lucky one. She doesn't seem to be in the most comfortable position. I laugh silently at her before heading to the back yard. I was planning on heading home to play some video games, but then I see Jake headed inside.

I 'accidentally' listen in on their girl talk and motion Jake this way. "You have to hear this, man. Drew, Emily, and Leah are freaking out about last night," I laugh. He has a scowl on his face. He seems to always have a scowl on his face.

"Not now, bro. Nessie seems to be growing up really…wait, what did they just say?" Jake says, suddenly intrigued.

"Drew and I had sex," I say, hoping he won't ponder me with questions so I can listen in. Right now they are waiting for Kim, so it should be okay for a little bit.

"Damn Seth! Nice man, what happened to waiting until marriage?" Jake cracks up. I look over at him with a grin.

"It just happened," I laugh.

"Well was it good?" Jake grins at me. I stare at him like he's an idiot. Was it good? Now how does that sound like a hard question? It doesn't.

"Fuck yeah it was good. I mean, I thought I was ready for it from the Jared's memories, but man…it was so much better! Do you know how dirty Drew is? It was hot," I grin at the memory. Suddenly, Leah's head pops out the window.

"Want to talk any louder? I don't think China can hear," she growls. I hear Drew laugh, probably blushing. At least I know she isn't mad with me. Some girls can get very mad about them sharing their sex life.

"Don't be jealous just cause he got some before his sister," Jake grins as we walk further away so they can't hear as well. Damn wolf hearing. "I told you she is dirty as hell, man!"

"You weren't kidding. If I knew it's that great…well it would have been way sooner!"

"Just imagine it without a stupid rubber thing separating you," he snorts and slaps me on the back. Rubber? Oh, a condom.

"We didn't have to use one. She's a wolf, she can't get pregnant," I say, remembering her sadness at that thought. For the moment, it was good she can't. Neither or us would have remembered to use protection. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind a kid, but we are still young.

"That's right. No period," he mumbles. No period, no mood swings, no stupid condom. It's like all the bad stuff taken away. But Drew never was bad on her period. I used to know the exact week. She started so early. She was nice to me, but I would have hated to get on her bad side. It was almost amusing to watch.

That's when Kim arrives. We walk a little closer so we can hear easily. Jake and I are both curious as to what exactly girls talk about. Even though I was a best friend with one for years, they are still aliens to me.

"Please don't make me tell her," Drew groans.

"You can or we can," Leah laughs. Leah laughing? This is a sight to see. Maybe she and Drew were closer than I thought.

"Fine…" Drew sighs. I can picture her face in discomfort. "Seth and I had sex…"

"What? No way! Drewww!" Kim squeals, piercing my ears. I crouch lower. Sometimes, super hearing hurts.

"Kimmm," Drew mocks with no enthusiasm.

"How did it happen?" Emily asks.

"Um…we came back from the game to his room. Leah and Matt took Sue to meet up with Matt's parents again. The house was to ourselves and we were overly happy to be with each other again. One thing led to another and…yeah," Drew sighs, expecting she gave away enough already.

"And yeah, what? Detail, honey!" Kim squeals, probably jumping in excitement.

"While you go over that…I'm getting some food," Leah announces, thoroughly disgusted.

"Do I have to?" Drew whines.

"Drew, we all know we are going to win this. The guys will get all the details automatically and won't want you freaking out and gushing about it. But we do! Let's start out by…was he gentle or rough?" Emily says firmly. This should be interesting.

"Rough. Gentle would have been less exciting," Drew says.

"Was sex all you did?"

"Uh…next question," she blushes and I do too. The things Drew can do…

"Nice man," Jake whispers, clapping me on the back. He's one of the few guys that aren't overly protective over Drew. During her time away, Quil, Embry, and Sam all grew like brothers to her. Jared and Paul are close, but not that close. They won't mind that we did it…but the other three will.

"Drew!" Kim squeals, guessing at what we did. "Please tell me you used protection!"

"Uh…no. I can't get pregnant," she confesses.

"Do you know that for sure?" Emily asks.

"No, we are just assuming. Why? Do you think it's possible?" Drew asks in a tone that's close to hopeful. What?

"No…why? Do you want kids now?"

"No…I mean…don't tell Seth. It's just…for the past couple of years I have. Not like…it's hard to explain. I know I'm way too young and it wouldn't feel right. But I can't get the idea out of my head," Drew says to my surprise.

"You know bout this?" Jake whispers. My eyes grow wide with realization hitting me.

"No," I growl, storming off to the woods, not caring if Drew hears. Not only did she lie to me once, she didn't even want to have sex. She was just hoping she could 'accidentally' get pregnant!

Jake grabs onto my shoulder. I try to shake it off with no avail. "Dude, calm down. What are you so mad about?"

"Don't you see it Jake? She said for the past couple of _years_! She had asked before to have sex, but I said no. Now I know she just wanted it to get pregnant," I growl, ripping off my shirt. I seriously defied my mother just for nothing.

"Seth?" her far away voice calls. She's standing at the back door, looking at me in wonder. I stare back with pain obvious in my eyes before running off. Even though I want to run for miles, I don't. I keep my promises and I had promised years ago that I'd never leave her again. That doesn't mean we have to be on speaking terms. I phase with Jake hot on my trial.

_You can't run away, man. Not again – _Jake commands, bumping my shoulder. Paul, Jared, and Sam are also in my mind, filling up in the new drama.

_I won't – _I growl.

_Seth? What the hell did you do? _– Paul laughs.

_Please tell me this is a sick joke –_ Sam growls.

_I'm really not in the mood, Sam. Drew and I had sex. Get over it – _I sneer, running with pointless end.

_And then he found out it was all because she has baby fever _– Jake says, filling them in.

_You did _what _to my little sister? – _Sam yells in my mind_. _

_Shut it Sam, he's got other problems – _Jared snaps.

_Maybe she didn't mean it like that. Maybe you are over thinking it – _Paul offers, for once being nice.

_Over thinking it? She flat out said for the last couple of years she has. What else do you think that means? – _I whimper_ - She even tried hiding it from me. In the kitchen with Mom, right after it happened she was talking about babies and glanced my way. It's all making perfect sense. She didn't want me for me. Drew was just using me. _

_That is so not like Drew! – _Jake thinks, trying to figure this out.

_That wouldn't be the first thing on her mind after not seeing you for over two years, Seth. Maybe she wanted both – _Jared thinks.

_That's still using him – _Jake thinks. I growl his way. He is still running beside me, most likely tracking me.

_But why would she come back to just have a baby? Drew wouldn't – _Jared repeats.

_Since when did Drew turn all girl on us? I thought you said she would roll in the mud with the guys – _Paul snorts.

_Well she's changed. How did I –_I begin to think but get cut off by Jake shouting.

_Sam, don't – _he growls loudly. I whip my head around in time for a large, black wolf slam into me. He tackles me and we go flying over a hill, smashing into trees. We both fight to be on top, but right now neither of us is stopping.

Finally, we splash into a shallow river and climb out. Immediately, we crash into each other.

_You idiot! You fucked my sister! – _Sam howls loudly. Now everybody is going to come. Perfect. Even though I am extremely mad at Drew, I still like her…for now. I just can't trust her. Obviously, I'm going to defend what I did.

_Yeah and I'll do it again! – _I growl, clamping down on his leg. He shoulders me into a tree. I know I'm fighting a loosing battle, but I'm fighting.

Jared, Paul, and Jake are already gathered around us, unsure what to do. Normally they let us fight, but this is serious. I jump on Sam's back expectantly and bite on hard on his neck. Collin, Brady, Leah, and Drew are on their way here.

_What happened? – _Drew says, fighting to get closer.

_Keep her away! – _Sam and I growl at the same time, both for different reasons. We circle each other with our teeth bared.

We collide again, on our hind legs. He bites at my arm and I kick his legs hard. I get thrown into another tree, but get up again.

_Why are they fighting? – _Brady asks, coming up to the circle. Quil and Embry just phased in.

_Drew and Seth had sex and somebody's brother isn't happy about that – _Jake growls, getting ready to stop it if it gets too far. I fake a blow high and send Sam spiraling into a boulder.

Sam doesn't hold back when he comes. He rips and tears at my shoulders. I hear a bone crack in Sam's front legs when I bite down on them.

_Don't you touch Drew again, leech lover – _Sam growls.

_I'll touch wherever I want to. She's mine – _I sneer back. He leaps again at me.

Even though I am doing painful damage, Sam is killing me. When he bites on my back leg, a whimper escapes me. That's when the two girls get here. They both step in Sam's way. Leah pins Sam with the help of Jake and Jared while Drew rushes to my side.

_Seth, are you okay? – _Drew worries. One look in her eyes makes me feel betrayed again.

_Don't talk to me – _I think. Sam phases out due to the pain of standing on his leg.

_Don't listen to Sam. He's a – _she begins.

_He's right. I'm not going to touch you again. __**Leave me **__**alone!**__ – _I threaten, staring her straight in the eye. A hurt look comes across her face and doesn't leave. I turn around and jog off before phasing.

Seconds later, Jake comes to help me get patched up. There are dozens of places on my skin still bleeding, but they'll be fine.

"Drew's pretty hurt," Jake informs me.

"I know," I say, still pissed off. That's when Leah jogs up to me and smacks me across the face. "What was that for?"

"For hurting Drew like that! What was that all about?" she growls, walking with us back to Emily's.

"She used him, Leah," Jake sighs in annoyance, tired of explaining this over and over. I feel like a complete idiot. Leah's face grows in anger as Jake explains it all, anger at Drew. How Leah didn't see it from the beginning, I have no clue. A user. That's what they call Drew. Not a bitch. Not a whore. Not a slut. Not a preacher's daughter. Not easy. A user.

How am I supposed to cope with that? Being in love with a user? She used me. I can't say she was selfish. She has exceeded that. A user is worse than being selfish. At least when a person's selfish, they don't take from others. A user on the other hand will take from anybody, even their love…their best friend.

We don't stop at Emily's. We continue going home. Emily won't be too keen on the idea of patching somebody who beat up her husband. Who would have thought I would even make a dent on him?

Mom and Charlie stare in shock at me when we walk through the door. I plop on the couch immediately. Mom begins patching things us right away without a question. I love that about her. Maybe I should just stick to loving my family. I can be in love with Drew without actually loving her, right?

"Seth, di…did you get mobbed or something?" Charlie stutters. I look at him with a half-hearted smirk, a glint in my eye.

"Sam and him got off on the wrong foot, Charlie," Jake explains, grabbing a drink. And to think this all started because we were eavesdropping. She should have told me. We are imprints. She shouldn't feel the need to hide anything from me. Did she think I didn't want kids? Granted, if Drew told me I wouldn't have had sex with her, but she should have told me. If she told me, maybe I would have realized she is ready for the next level. Is she really ready for that, or does she just think it?

"What exactly, uh, do you mean wrong foot?" Charlie asks. He can't fathom how we beat each other up so often. Normally it isn't this bad.

"It's actually a long story," Leah sighs, wiping off some blood from my forehead. Are we going to have to tell Mom? She'll want to know.

Footsteps fall in the forest headed our way. The heavy breathing is all too familiar. "Keep her away," I hiss to Leah, pointing at our backdoor before it flies open. She was going fast.

"I'll get that," Jake says in a bored tone so Mom doesn't suspect anything. Jake takes Drew out back. "What are you doing here?" He isn't nice about a word he says.

"What is wrong with Seth?" Drew demands.

"Like you don't know," he hisses.

"What?"

"Drew, sometimes you can't expect him to give you everything. You just fucking came home! It's obvious that it is possible for you two to be separate. Keep that in mind before you use him like that again…if you have the chance," Jake snorts. Leah walks in their direction.

"Jake…what are you talking about? I didn't use him-"

Leah storms right up to Drew and I hear a smack. She must have smacked Drew. Anger swells in me for Leah hitting my imprint, but I also love Leah for it. "Get away from our house before you end up breaking all of our hearts," Leah sneers. They come back inside not long after. I hear paw prints run against the forest meaning Drew left.

Mom finishes the last of her treatments. When Leah and Jake walk in, I give them a thankful look. "Now what was this about?" Mom demands. I give her a sad, tired look.

"Sam and I got in a fight and took it too far. It's nothing," I say. It was too easy for them to know I'm lying; I'm just too exhausted to even try.

"Since when did Sam Uley get in fights?" Charlie snorts. I shrug my shoulders and walk into my room. As I close my eyes, of all the feelings I should be feeling, I am feeling the one I least want. I miss Drew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It is short for this story's standard, but I couldn't not leave you with a cliff hanger. They are kind of my favorites. I won't be giving a sneak peak because we didn't get the reviews. It is up in a shorter time though. I didn't get the chance to spell check it so bear with me here. One of these days, when summer starts, I will. Opinions? Thoughts? Reviews? We struggled with the last, so I want 6 reviews, but if you want a sneak peek, then give me 8! It's just typing a few words! **

**P.S. I changed it to M because it was very suggestive. It's not getting any worse than that because I don't want to write a sex scene. It deviates from the plot too much and I've done things very close to it. Thank you! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Forgiveness and Health Problems...like always**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

**A/N: Just so you all know, I only had Drew go away for a few years to speed things up. Personally, I don't agree with sex before marriage, but this is just fiction writing. Still I thought 16 was simply too young. Just throwing that out there. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

Drew walks on the opposite side of the road as me. She's been texting me all night. It's taken all my willpower not to answer. Thankfully, she doesn't speak to me on the walk to school. I find that she's in my biology and chemistry class. We are partnered up in chemistry. I was fine with not having a partner most of the year. Nobody wanted to be with me when I barely spoke to him or her.

"Seth, we need to talk," she whispers. I give her a sidelong glance.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"We just talked," I say.

"Dammit, Seth what did I do?" she says the words I thought I'd never hear come out of her mouth. Did she just say she did something wrong? Drew Moon has never said that before. I look at her as if she's crazy.

"Nothing," I answer in the same monotone.

She sighs deeply while mixing our chemicals. "I had to listen to Mother and Jack fuck last night. You know, I tried going to you, but Jake stopped me. Any idea why Jake was roaming around your house at midnight?" she questions, looking at me. I ignore her and continue mixing the potions.

"So your parents are doing well? That's nice," I mutter. It's truly a struggle being this rude to Drew.

"And he said that I used you. I didn't use you…right… Did I use you, Seth?" she pesters.

"Did you visit Nessie? She's grown so beautifully. I'm sure she misses you," I say. Drew nearly blows her top before the bell rings. That's the end of that conversation.

After school, I run my patrol with Sam. Luckily, he's in a better mood than yesterday.

_Did you hear about Emily? – _Sam asks, desperate to share his news.

_No. Is she okay? – _I ask even though he's going to tell me either way.

_She's pregnant! I'm going to be a dad. Can you believe it? – _Sam laughs, elated. She told him right after he came in. Despite my current situation, I am slightly jealous of him. Who wouldn't be? He's got it all planned out. I should, but Drew and I are special. It goes with what they say. Friendships are hard to turn into relationships, but they are worth it.

_That's great man! Since when? – _I ask.

_She found out two days ago – _Sam says with a mental sigh.

_Were you all trying? – _I ask.

_Not really, you know. But I've always wanted them. Sure it's soon, but why not? – _Sam grins.

_So are you going to stop phasing? – _I ask in curiosity.

_Eventually. It will take some time, but I'm trying in little bits at a time – _Sam says. I nod my head as we continue to run. –_ Sorry about yesterday, man. You're right. You both imprinted. I shouldn't stop you. I mean Emily and I did…_

_Ah…you don't really have to worry about that at the moment – _I sigh.

_Why? – _Sam asks in confusion. It was a nice gesture anyway.

_She didn't really want me. She just wants a baby. She can't get pregnant while she phases so I don't understand her plan, but that was it – _I growl, the anger coming back into my voice.

_Drew? Wants a baby? That's a joke – _he thinks with humor, not seeing my point. – _I think you've got the wrong girl, Seth._

_She's said it herself. She has baby fever – _I point out.

_That's different from literally wanting a child. Most girls go through this phase at some time. It may pass or they may have a child, it all depends on their age. Eventually, they will learn to want a kid for the right reasons. Drew, I suspect, just wants a kid to be a mother, but it's so much more than that – _Sam says.

_Whatever – _I growl, but I keep thinking back on his words. Even as I go through practice, I glance at Drew and wonder if it is just a phase. As I go to sleep tonight, I dismiss the idea from my mind. I can't worry myself to death. We'll figure this out somehow…we kind of have to.

* * *

><p>"Collin, get your face out of the potatoes! I was going to eat yours!" Brady whines, pulling a tired Collin up. Lunch is much quieter than it used to be. Drew hasn't gotten used to eating without Jared's sarcastic comments yet.<p>

"Sorry, it's not my fault Drew tried to kill me last night," Collin grumbles, glaring at Drew. I kick him silently under the table for that.

"Hey! I needed some practice, freshman!" Drew teases him. Matt finally makes his way to us. He loves the fact that he can sit somewhere everybody else says is so exclusive all because he's dating my sister.

"Drew, why are you so rough in training? I could barely make it out of bed today!" Matt groans, scooting Drew closer to me. You could say this is awkward.

"Seth should have kept you all in better shape," Drew says, glancing at me fleetingly. It's almost like she's flirting, trying to bring it back to normal.

"I have, Matt just doesn't feel the need to keep up his cardio," I scoff. I don't look at her even though I really want to.

In chemistry, she gets there early, which is odd for Drew. "Hey Seth," Drew says with enthusiasm as I sit down.

"Hey Drew," I nod. There's no point in being extremely rude to her plus ignoring her. I'm not that mean.

"Do you want to head over to DQ later today?" she asks. I look at her dumbfounded for a little bit. Does she honestly think I'm going to say yes? I thought I made it clear that I'm upset with her.

"Sorry, Embry, you, and I have patrol," I say, busying myself with my books.

"Three?"

"Yes, a couple of vampires ran through Forks last week. There was no trouble but it scared Sam," I inform her. How did she not know that already?

"Oh…so Emily's pregnant! Isn't that great for her?" Drew changes the subject when I don't continue on. I roll my eyes, thinking she can't see, but I suppose she can. Oh course she'd be focused on a new baby coming into town. She looks like she's trying to figure out what to say, but then the teacher walks in. It's a substitute. By instinct, we begin doing our favorite thing as he shuffles around looking for papers.

"Mr. Brewer," I say his name in a whisper for Drew to hear. "Two time champion butt scratcher. Now will he make it three ladies and gentlemen?"

The teacher proceeds to scratch his butt as I called. Drew grins and leans closer. "Look at him go. The precision, the speed, the style all adds up to the classic Brewer wedgie," Drew smirks. Then, Frank steps behind the sub as he writes on the board. Frank begins imitating him.

"Frank, our star pitcher, steps up to the plate. Will he get a strike or get a chorus of cheers?" I mumble, my eyes not leaving the interesting show. Suddenly, the teacher turns around and Frank barely makes it back in his seat. Eyes are on me. Drew and I are known for a mischievous duo. They think we'll go at it again since she's back.

It wouldn't be bad… "You get the syrup, I'll get the crickets," Drew offers me her hand to shake. I look to find her grinning back at me. We shake before getting up.

"Brother and sister," I hiss. She nods her head and fakes a loud cry. When he doesn't notice, she cries even louder.

"Who is that?" the sub turns around with a confused expression. Drew then leans her head on my shoulder and acts like she's sobbing. She's a good actress.

"Sir, our grandmother just passed away! Our parents want us outside. May we go?" I ask in my sweetest voice I can muster. He grows a confused expression, so I stand with Drew clinging onto my waist. "Please." The students watch, holding in their laughter.

"Well…all…alright," he sighs, not caring and motioning to the door. As we leave, we hear snickers.

"I thought they were going to do more…"

"They are just going to go make out, so much for a prank."

"Damn, Seth's lucky." They are right. I am pretty lucky to be able to sneak out of class with Drew. Crap, I forgot I am supposed to be mad at her.

We sprint to the closest general store and buy what we need. "You can act, Drew!"

"Thank you, thank you," she blushes. The crickets have already begun chirping, annoying the crap out of me. "We have to release the crickets from the window. Do you think you can lift me up that high?"

"Honey, are you underestimating me?" I say, flashing her my crooked grin. She blushes and bumps my side. I bump her back and she nearly spills the crickets by stumbling. "You okay?"

"Yeah…uh, just lost my footing, I guess," she says, getting a tired expression on her face. It worries me, but then we get to the school. "Okay, lift on three…one, two…three!" She jumps on my shoulders just as I rise up. Drew catches the side of the roof easily, but it worries me how she is just holding on by her hands. Nevertheless, she creaks open the window enough to tip most of the contents in the box. Just as she finishes, her arms slip.

"Seth!" she squeals, falling down through the air. Seeing this coming, I catch Drew with ease. She seems pretty shaken up. I pull her against my chest.

"Drew! Be more careful!" I say against her hair. I look up as a head pops out the window and rush under the cover of the trees. She pulls back with tears in her eyes, surprising me even more. "Are you okay?"

She shakes her head and wipes at the tears. "Yeah…I don't know why I'm crying," Drew laughs. "It wasn't even that scary." I look into her eyes, slightly confused, and that's when I realize how close I am to kissing her. _NO! She used you Seth! She used you, _a voice says in my head. With a sigh, I let her down.

"Come on then, let's go," I say, leading her into the classroom. The teacher gives us a questioning look, his moustache furrowing. "Turns out she was just asleep!"

The kids give us a questioning look as we pass by them to our table. I hide the jar of honey I have with us. I stop when I see the first cricket hop by. Drew wasn't looking and bumps into my back, causing her to stumble back. I turn around and grab her by the waist, supporting her. If I hadn't caught Drew, she would have fallen. When we sit down, I whisper worriedly in her ear.

"What's up with you today? What are you doing?" I hold back a laugh at the last comment. Currently, Drew is rubbing her boobs. Having even faster reflexes than I, she shouldn't have even run into me, let alone fall to the floor.

"Huh? Oh," she blushes, moving her hands to her lap. "My boobs are really sore. They are like heavy? Well you wouldn't understand, but… I don't know. I'm just really tired."

"I can't decide if you are concerning me or if you are the weirdest girl alive," I scoff jokingly at her. Drew looks up sadly, unsure if I'm joking for a second, and then smiles. She used to never care if I insulted her, but that was a while back.

The chirping of the bugs start to increase. Time to put the rest of our plan to action. The pencil sharpener is placed perfectly by door. I lather the knob in sticky, sweet honey and rush back to my seat.

About seven minutes before the bell rings, the teacher squishes his fifth bug. "Alright, this school has an infestation! They are everywhere!" Mr. Brewer freaks out, rubbing his arms like crazy. Drew and I laugh the loudest of the class as more crickets are attracted to the apple somebody put on his desk conveniently.

"Molly, go get the principal or somebody!" the substitute demands. This wasn't part of the plan. We share a look between the two of us before know-it-all-goody-two-shoes-tattle-tell Molly sets her hand on the doorknob.

Molly shrieks like she was bit by a shark and jumps up and down away from the door. "What _is _this? Who did this to me? You are dead!" she screeches, literally hurting my ears.

"Fess up and you get less of a punishment," Mr. Brewer says loudly. Molly squints her eyes at everybody in the room, searching out the guilty. I can't help but avert her gaze.

"I knew it! It was Seth Clearwater! He was by the door a few minutes ago!" she says, stomping up to me. She slams her hand on the desk loud enough to wake previously sleeping Drew. I jump back in surprise and put a grin to my face.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I say, smiling sweetly, putting my hands up in innocence. The entire class cracks up at my smiling face. I do have pretty good facials. Trying, my hardest not to laugh, my smile reaches to my eyes. Even though she gets me in trouble, I have the time of my life messing with this girl. She deserves it though.

"Look! It's all over my outfit and everything!"

"Now that's doing you a favor," Drew mumbles, but not as low as she thought because Molly heard. Dammit, why is Drew being so...moody?

Molly takes her hand and wipes it all over our desk before running out of the room. That's when Mr. Brewer decides to show up and lets the rest of the class go. Great, we got a substitute that actually does something.

"I know it was you two who put the crickets here. You can both spend afterschool detention cleaning up the desks and catching every last cricket," he says in a bored tone. There is no way he can do this to us!

"But they don't have after school suspension anymore," Drew whines.

"I do. Now get started and call your parents," he says before leaving. Drew grins at me reflexively but then pulls away. He still thinks we are siblings. If we were on a good relationship level, we'd probably finish by making out on the teacher's desk just to piss him off. Our chemistry teacher isn't a favorite.

Drew begins catching the crickets since she has better reflexes. She loves flaunting that, but I don't mind. Cleaning the honey is much easier in my opinion. "Should we tell Sam we are missing it?" she asks.

"No, he'll figure it out," I say in a bored tone. Drew isn't acting like she's using me. It's hard staying mad at her. We slip so easily to normal. I suppose that's good, but not for the moment. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Just fine. I can't figure out why I'm so tired," she says. I can't be helping her out. They say stress or confusion leads to restless sleeping. We finish cleaning up the mess in silence.

The rest of the week goes by mostly like this. Drew ended up skipping most Friday because she was so irritable. She nearly tackled Matt that morning. I am currently taking a walk on the beach on a Saturday evening. It's nice out here, quiet. The waves make a soothing sound as they lap over each other in a rhythm.

Hearing Drew walk along the beach, I begin skipping rocks, hoping I can avoid another awkward conversation. I'm still angry with her. It's not fading as much as I thought it would. Leah is so hostile to her that she won't speak to Drew on the phone. Leah doesn't like it when people use people…like Bella did with Jake or Drew with me. It's still hard to grasp that she did because she acts so clueless about it.

What really surprises me is when Drew comes jogging up to me in tears. "Seth Clearwater, dammit tell me what I did wrong!" Drew cries, getting up in my face as much as a girl her height can. Maybe it is time to finally admit it. I'm starting to act like a girl.

"You really don't know?" I question her. Drew shakes her head, wiping away the last tear now that I am about to tell her. "Drew, I heard you talking to Emily and Kim the other day…and I know that you just used me by having sex in hopes to get pregnant. Did you not think I wouldn't be mad?"

I urge myself to keep a level voice like always. It really helps. "Wait…what?"

I sigh in irritation. "You told them to not tell me that you've been wanting kids for the last couple of years. Was every time you wanted to have sex just so you could hopefully get pregnant, Drew? Was it all a lie?" I growl, staring her coldly in the eyes. Her brow slowly shifts to an angrier look. This Drew I am more comfortable around.

"You think…I had sex with you…because I wanted to have a kid?" she says, getting her facts straight. I nod my head and sway back on my heels. "You have to be insane to actually believe that!"

"You can't hide it, Drew! I saw you talking about the kid you had to watch on the boat. Your eyes were lit up," I sneer. "You know, I wouldn't have minded that much if you just would've told me!"

"Told you? Told you what? That I thought it must be fun to have a baby? Seth! I didn't have sex to get pregnant! Number one, that's impossible for me, I thought we went over this. Number two," she reels. Her face twists in an annoyed look before continuing. "I don't want _us_ to have kids right now! We are still in high school! Yes, I wish I had a baby, but not the way you are thinking. It's hard to explain. I find babies cute and it seems like they would be fun to have one, but I don't physically want one right now! I just want to be around them."

I blink in shock. Should I believe her? Imprints can't technically lie to the other so I should. I don't want to admit it. I feel foolish that I made a huge deal out of nothing. "Then why did you have sex with me?" I grasp at something.

Drew's eyes soften and she steps closer, wanting to take my hand. "Because I love you, Seth Clearwater. I wanted you for you. I still do… There was no ulterior meaning," she stresses.

"You tried to hide your baby fever from me…" I accuse her. She smiles grimly. How is she in such a good mood when I am so confused?

"I thought you'd flip out over it. You would rush into getting married and giving me what I wanted. We are just too young," she says, shifting from foot to foot.

I scowl, trying to tell if it's the truth. "So we are too young to get married?" I ask, fiddling with the sheet of paper I've been writing the exact words on what I'd say on in my pocket.

"No, I think we are too young to have a kid," she says to my relief. "I'd never, ever, use you, Seth! I promise, my intentions were just to…well get some from you." Drew snickers at this. I smile slightly.

Can I trust her? Should I? Should I trust the girl who's eyes are tearing up, thinking I don't believe her. I don't know. My head is spinning right now. It will be so hard to trust her again.

Before I get the chance to answer, Drew's hands come to her throat curiously. "Do you have some water?" she whispers before falling to her knees and bending over the sand. Her body jerks in convulsions. It takes me a few seconds to realize she is vomiting.

Getting over my shock, I kneel beside her and hold back her hair worriedly. After a few seconds, she gasps and spits, staying in the position incase another round comes. Sure enough, a few seconds later, she vomits again. Finally, she deems herself done and looks up at me with a sunken expression.

"Are you okay? What was that?" I whisper as she spits out the nasty taste. This really worries me. We don't get sick, ever.

"I…I don't know," she whispers, crawling a few feet away before falling on her back. "How did I just vomit for no reason?"

"Was it something you ate?" I say as I begin pacing. She isn't as worried as I am. Drew just seems to be exhausted.

"No, I had toast this morning. You can't get sick off that," she responds, her voice rising in fear. What is going on? What does it mean? Is she deathly ill? Is this some phase? Is this just for the girls? Is… "Seth!"

"What?" I growl. Things like this make me edgy. Drew pats the spot next to her on the beach so we can continue talking. She's crazy if she thinks we aren't seeing somebody about this.

"We're going to Billy," I murmur.

"Why Billy? Let's go to Carlisle," she says, standing up. I shove her gently back down.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking, what are you?" she jokes. How can she be joking? Does she not understand her situation? She has to be extremely sick for this to override the wolf genes.

"Drew! You just threw up, there's no way you are walking," I say, shaking my head. I pick her up easily; she weighs almost nothing, and I begin a steady jog.

"Can we talk while you run?"

"Sure," I huff, glancing at her. Drew has the biggest smile on her lips. She has no concern for herself. That's the last time I call her selfish. That must mean what she said earlier was true! Still…

"I can tell you don't fully believe me about earlier. I get it. I'd be mad too. If it helps somehow, I'm fine with not having sex for a while," she says, looking at my face the entire time. She truly would give up that just to prove her point. But the idea of not having sex with Drew for a while horrifies me. It only felt right for me to be in her, for us to be together mentally, emotionally, and physically. At my face, she giggles, "Or we can use a condom if that satisfies you."

I take a deep breath, deciding to make a choice. We both know this isn't as big of a deal as I'm making it if she really did nothing. "I'm sorry Drew, I should have trusted you. The way you phrased it made me assume. And when we do have sex next…I don't want some rubber material separating us," I say, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Because I am running in my human form, it dawns on us how long of a run this is.

"I'm the sorry one, Seth! I should have told you about my baby fever," she says, rolling her eyes. I watch as she closes her eyes for longer than needed. Drew blinks several times, trying to stay awake. "What did you say?" Drew says, her face groggy. I smirk and kiss her forehead lightly.

"Just go to sleep already," I chuckle.

"What if I vomit again?"

"Then we'll both be covered in vomit," I grin. She shakes her head laughing at me before closing her eyes. I listen as her breathing evens out and her heartbeat slows. Drew looks so peaceful with her big, round eyes shut and her shiny hair surrounding her head. I've always loved how easy it is for her to fit perfectly in my arms. She complains about being short, but it is the best build for her. I especially love it when she wants to kiss me how she has to reach on her tiptoes. How could I ever think a face that innocent do something so horrible?

That's when I reach the house. It is swarming with everybody. They seem to be in a heated discussion about Nessie. It's about a choice of clothing. All eyes turn on me when they notice my ragged breathing. That hill is much easier on all fours.

Nessie rushes out immediately. "Drew! What happened? I wanted to talk to her, not watch her sleep," Nessie comments. Her and I have a special relationship. Esme scowls in disapproval, but also sees some humor in it. She hates it when Nessie is disrespectful or shows some attitude. Nessie just brushes it aside most of the time, but by habit of being taught, she is elegant and respectful to nearly everyone.

"I need to talk to Carlisle," I say, walking to the living room. He's down in a flash.

"Drew's back in town. That's wonderful. How can I help you, Seth?" he asks. I glance at Drew, the worry coming back.

"Drew has a problem. She's sleeping right now, but we were at the beach earlier and she just threw up. Twice. And wolves don't get sick. She isn't so concerned, but this…" I say, at a loss of words to convey my concern. My stomach twists in all the thoughts.

"Has never happened," Carlisle sighs, checking Drew's pulse. "May I?" He gestures to wake her up. I nod my head. She should be able to fall back asleep easily. He shakes her awake quickly, causing her to yawn and sit up. Drew blinks in surprise and looks around.

"Oh…hi Carlisle," she grins. That's Drew. Carlisle smiles and sighs, looking her up and down.

"So Seth has said you threw up for no reason? May I do a full check out?" he asks, helping her stand up while she nods her head. I follow them up the stairs as Drew sits on the bed. "Do you have pain or nausea in your stomach?"

"Nausea." Drew glances at me in a way that I feel like I'm intruding. Taking her hand, I sit beside Drew for comfort. Fighting or not, we are in this together.

"How is your head?"

"Tired."

"She's been tired half of the week," I go into more detail. Drew just looks like she wants to get out here. It's odd because she hasn't even been here that long. Carlisle goes into further detailed questions that seem to get more personal by the second. And I thought it was awkward until the next words came out of his mouth.

"Forgive me for asking, but have you two had sexual intercourses?"

"Had what?" Drew asks. I smirk down at her.

"He's asking if you and Seth has done it yet!" Emmett howls with laughter from the floor below. Drew's face pales while my heart speeds up.

"N…no, of course not!" Drew stutters. Carlisle looks between us with suspicion. I can feel my balms sweating.

"Seth," Carlisle warns, knowing I'd never lie, especially if it mattered in Drew's health.

"Well, you see…" I begin, scratching the back of my neck.

"There's no way for me to get pregnant, so it doesn't matter," Drew interjects, squeezing my hand way too hard. I cringe and try to keep a straight face before pouting at her. That really hurt.

"I know that. There are other problems I am worried about here. We are stepping into new boundaries if Drew is throwing up," Carlisle sighs, pacing back and forth. I hear Sam come pounding toward the house. Nessie must have told Jake to send him. Sure enough, Jake's not far behind him.

"Speaking of which, I am feeling a round two," Drew moans, holding her stomach. In a flash, Carlisle carries her to the bathroom under a second. I have always been amazed by their speed. He comes back with a concerned face.

"Do you have the correct answer?" he says knowingly. I sigh and avoid his strong gaze. I feel like I've done something really wrong if I admit to what we did. Not only that, but it makes me sound weak. I am so weak that I let my hormones take over and control me. But when I'm not in the presence of Esme, Mom, or Carlisle, it just feels right. "I won't judge you Seth."

I look at him with a stressed face. "Yes, we did. The night she arrived home. But we agreed not to again until marriage, I swear!" I hiss low enough so Drew doesn't hear. It's not that she doesn't know, but I'm afraid my wording may offend her. I'm already in deep shit with the mess I made. Why did I even jump to conclusions? I probably should tell her that I was wrong. I've never been so happy in my life to be wrong. For one, she actually didn't use me. The second, and possibly most important reason was that she also found me so irresistible she couldn't stand it any longer. With the way she rubbed her hips against mine, I can believe she wanted me bad. How did I not see it before?

"Seth! Seth, calm down. It's good you are waiting, but I'm not disappointed in you two. Imprinting seems even stronger than the first ties of mating. It's basically like a marriage," Carlisle calms me with his soothing words. He always knows what to say. When Drew's hacking and coughing finally stops, Carlisle brings her back in here. Just like last time, minutes after she gets comfy, she falls asleep.

"She did that last time. Does it mean something?" I wonder aloud while Carlisle checks her pulse. Esme comes up with a flash and begins cleaning Drew's face. This seems more like a spa treatment with the way she combs through her hair.

"Is she okay?" Sam demands, slamming the door in his wake. Renesmee shows him up here and Jake follows, standing beside the grown girl. Sam shoves me off the bed and scoops up Drew in his arms.

"Watch it, she was sleeping," Jake says, rolling his eyes. I shrug off his attitude. If I hadn't been with Drew when it happened, I'd be on my way to Canada.

Drew shifts slightly in Sam's arms before snuggling in deeper. She is sweating up a storm. These are the times she looks younger than we give her credit for. When Drew is sleeping, she looks like she's about fourteen again with her hair pulled into a high sleek ponytail. It's amazing she can keep up her tough attitude while looking so frail.

"What's wrong with her," Sam growls, not moving his eyes from her face. He is looking at her like she's his own daughter. He will be a great dad.

"That's what we are doing here to figure out," I mutter, watching as she shudders in her sleep. Is she having a nightmare? Should we wake her? I have a sudden urge to only let me hold her in my arms, but I fight it back. Technically, he has more ties to her than I, but that's only technical. Imprinting tromps brother any day, right? I'll have to ask Drew sometime. Sometime…it scares me that there is a slight chance that time is slowly dwindling down. If she's sick and, heaven forbid, dies, then I'll never be able to live with myself. Physically, I won't, but it's the emotional side that will kill me first.

Suddenly, just as Esme went to get a bottle of water for Drew, she sits straight up like she saw a ghost. That's when she vomits all over Sam and the floor, conveniently missing the bed and me.

Jake cracks up as I rush to Drew. Carlisle gets to her first and delivers her to the bathroom. I listen in disdain as she vomits. Bella comes up with a trashcan. "She won't want to make trips to the bathroom if she's doing that every ten minutes. I'd know," Bella says, handing it to me. I nod my head in response and set it by her bedside.

When they come back, Drew seems to be just fine. She insists walking herself. "Sorry Sam," Drew cringes. Esme is already working to clean the floor up while Sam is considering whether he should go home and change or actually use – gasp – Cullen clothes! He's so picky. They are clothes!

"There's one sign that she doesn't like being held," I smirk at her. Drew smiles tiredly and lies back on the bed almost immediately. It's not long before she'd nodding off. "Why does she do that?"

"I'm not quite sure. She feels fine until the nausea comes up and five minutes later, she vomits. She goes to sleep and it starts over. It's an odd cycle," Carlisle mutters, examining her again. To my annoyance, he wakes her up and asks her more questions. Drew doesn't seem to have too much trouble staying awake.

"Is there anything else uncommon about today? Or even in this past week?" Carlisle asks, sounding like he's finished for a bit after this.

"Well…" she says, glancing at me and then Sam and Jake. Currently Sam is walking to their bathroom to clean up. Hopefully, this isn't contagious. She looks uncomfortably around the room. Jake is still laughing at Sam. Carlisle finally notices and clears his throat.

"I'm sorry, but could you all wait down stairs while I talk with Drew?" he says, motioning to the stairs. They all nod and start moving down while I nod my head and watch them leave. I turn to Drew and Carlisle to find them staring at me with a smirk. I get a confused look as to why neither of them is talking.

"What?" I say.

"That includes you, Seth," Drew says with a smirk. I sigh and kiss the top of her head lightly before moping down the stairs. Sitting on the couch, I can hear bits and pieces of their conversation. The thing she booted us out for was because her boobs had been sore all week long. And I couldn't have stayed for that?

I sit there on the couch, wringing my hands, waiting for some results. Drew sleeps in shifts. She doesn't throw up much more, but she is tired a lot. Carlisle runs multiple tests with her blood and urine. He will have to wait a while for the results. He also won't tell either of us what he suspects, but there is something.

He's keeping her here overnight, but I can't bear to leave. Carlisle doesn't want me too close to her, but we made a compromise. I can't get to sleep. Drew is up there doing who knows what. She never has any free time that I know of on her hands so I doubt she has much to do.

I suppose I should thank her for just simply being Drew. Normally, I'd be freaking out. Why is it always her who is hurt? I should be the one throwing up all of my food! I should be the one sweating my ass off. I need to talk to her! What is this is something so serious they can't cure? Cancer? Diabetes? ADHA?

Okay, the last two aren't awful. Heck, the last one is perfectly fine. I'm going over board. This isn't good. She could be slowly rotting away from the inside and we wouldn't know. What if she had a seizure? A stroke? What if her heart is just failing? What if…

I have to see her or my mind will go crazy. A good sign that I'm maturing is that I have cried yet. Oh wait…here they come. I can't let Drew hear it…or the multiple vampires staying here. I sneak outside, even though they all heard me, and phase. Truly, I should have gone home, but I don't. I end up running a ways out and sleeping in a curled pile.

The next day, he lets me be by her side. Carlisle didn't say why, but he let me so that's good enough. She wakes up for good by vomiting in the trashcan I put in front of her early on. Thank goodness for that or she would be moved to the couch.

As she tries to get up, I shove her gently back down. "You need to rest," I say probably the only medically correct term I'll ever know in my life. Resting is almost always good for the sick. Or for teenagers. Or for babies. Or for…well you get my point. I love resting (AKA naps.)

"Seth, I feel fine. I'm just starving even more than normal. Now let me up or I'll be eating you," she threatens. I back off, slightly scared of her stare. The words sounded like a joke, but her glare means she would bite me.

"I've always loved my girls feisty," I grin, glancing at her as she jumps out of bed. She dashes down to the kitchen to be greeted by Esme.

"How are you feeling?" she smiles at Drew. "Can I fix you two anything for breakfast?"

"Yes!" Drew moans.

"Bacon?" I ask, smirking at her reaction to food. Esme gets right on it. I pour Drew her favorite drink, apple juice. The second she drinks it, she cringes away. "Is something wrong? Isn't that your favorite?"

"It used to be," she laughs sadly before getting herself some milk. I sigh in frustration. There's another thing the time has made me loose. I don't even know my own girlfriend anymore. It's a sickening thought. "Seth!"

"Hmm?"

"Stop moping. I'm going to shower. Do you think you could get me some clothes from my house and maybe explain to Melody about what happened?" she pleads, batting her round eyes at me. I try to fight the urge, but it's too big. Her lip stuck out makes me want to wrap her in my arms and grant her every wish. Although, according to what she said on the night of her arrival, most of her wishes are what I can do with my body and hers.

Needless to say, I was extremely turned on then. I kiss her cheek before running into the woods. Thankfully, nobody is on patrol. I can't seem to stop my thoughts from wondering back to that night. Now that I know she wasn't using me, I can remember it with a happy feeling. Not happy, it's more of a feeling of desire.

Her hands had such a strong grip at first that it hurt, even in a bad way. But her mother had taught her well I suppose. Never mind…that thought creeps me out.

Damn, I couldn't get enough of Drew. And she couldn't get enough of me. I had always known Drew to be loud, but the sounds coming out of her mouth were better than just when we were making out. I took pride in it, thinking it was me who caused it.

My favorite part, aside from the obvious ones, was when she got me so worked up I just kept chanting her name over and over. Of course, her moans alone are enough to drive me over the top, so it was no surprise when she clawed my back that it just turned me on.

I feel different. It's like I've become a new person. And it wasn't only the experience that changed me. It was the way Drew had flat out said she needed me. The way she called my name as if I didn't do her unspoken command that she would die. The way she bit her lip when it hurt, making her lips puffier and more kissable.

It's very awkward going to her mother. I'm not guilty because she's practically instructed us on how to do it. I still feel bad that I stole her daughter's virginity. But Drew was the one who stole mine too!

"Seth! It's so good to see you with a smile on your face," she sighs, motioning for me to follow her in. Over the years, she's cleaned up much better. Nearly all of her trashy died hair has grown out. She dresses better, cleaner. And she is more educated.

"It certainly is!" I agree, walking further into their living room.

"I take it Drew spent the night with you?" Melody asks. I turn around to face her.

"Well," I begin.

"I have a question for you, Seth. Sit, please," she says, sitting on the chair faces the one I am supposed to sit in. I take a deep breath, ready for one of her speeches. "It's obvious that I don't need to worry about you leaving her anymore. You are obviously taken by my little girl, which is good. You are good to her and seem to make her happy. I want to know exactly how far you have gone with my daughter?"

That's a lot to take in. Melody leans back, waiting for my answer. I better just come out with it. "Well recently we, uh, went all the way. I hope you don't take offense. I mean you never did before so I just figured…" I say, looking anywhere but her, but then I see photos of her and Drew when they were younger. It kind of freaks me out.

"Do I look like I care? Seth, that's wonderful. How was she?" she asks curiously, leaning her elbows on her knees. It's like she knew exactly what I was thinking earlier.

"Uh…" I say, waiting for her to laugh and say she didn't want to hear. That never comes. If I want to stay on her good side, I need to do as she asks. Drew's mother is very weird. "Good."

"She was only good?"

"NO! No," I cough awkwardly, "Drew was amazing. Better than I'd imagined she could be."

"So you were a virgin?" Melody gasps in horror. I nod my head slowly, unsure why she is still pestering me about this. This possibly could be worse than having this with my mom. "No, that won't do!"

"Well I'm not anymore so…" I say, confused.

"But you are inexperienced! And my daughter deserves the best. Now there is only one option that I'm willing to do. Seth, let's talk about form…" I begin having the most awkward conversation of my life. I don't exaggerate on these things. This is bad. "…You have to let her know you are there. Girls find moaning extremely attractive, or grunting…" I don't tone her out because she is partially right on some of this. Other parts… "…Thrust your hips into this Seth. You can't just slide in and expect her to do everything! Drew is different than most girls. For example, she finds it hot when you grab her ass or play with her boobs. She loves feeling wanted."

"How do you know this, Melody?" I say, trying my best not to stutter out of embarrassment.

"She's my daughter. I just do…" I am definitely grossed out beyond compare. But she's brought up some good points. My first time was special, but our second should be amazing. I definitely can do this stuff times ten better. "Some girls only like one, but I bet Drew wants as many as you can. She's a very dirty girl secretly…" I really don't need this information. It's just my fingers, I think I know how many.

"Ms. Johnson, I really think you've told me enough."

"You're right. Seth, please, ask me any questions you have," she says before getting up. I hurry to get out of her house. Melody is beyond crazy, but she knows what she's talking about. And to think when we are married I can have Drew whenever and wherever I want! As long as she agrees to it. I hurry and give her some excuse about an illness before leaving. We really need to tell Melody about the pack.

When I get back to the Cullen residence Alice tackles me with a hug. "Seth Clearwater, you sneaky wolf! It took you long enough!" I chuckle and smile down at her. Alice seems to find our relationship one of the most interesting because she can't see into the future for it. "Drew wants you to deliver her clothes to the bathroom. We let her use the one at Bella and Edward's house because Jake was hogging this one." I grin and run quickly to the house. It seems to be silent for so long that nobody but Drew is in my hearing range.

Their cottage is nice, small and cozy. It's something I can picture Bella in. "Drew?" I call once I walk in the door. There is a shower running at the end of the hall.

"Just set them on the toilet seat," Drew calls to me. Her voice is calm and cheerful. It brings a smile to my face. I walk in expecting there to be a full curtain separating the shower from me. There is just glass that blurs it a bit, but my eyes can focus anyways.

"Woah…sorry," I say, averting my gaze even though I'm tempted to look. Desire runs through me almost painfully. I've seen all of Drew, but it still feels scandalous. My mother has taught me well.

Drew's back is to me, but I can hear the grin in her voice. "Are you uncomfortable, Seth? Because I could easily turn around…" she threatens with a laugh.

"Drew, I'm setting your clothes here. Hurry up," I say for no reason. I have no need for her to hurry. I just want to see her without worrying about down low. We aren't at the desirable spot for things like this…no matter how much I want to.

"You seem a bit dirty. I think you could use a shower," she grins, her voice showing delight. Instinctively, my eyes travel down her body, taking her in in full light. Her curves just add to her ass and her legs are as in shape as ever.

It takes all of my willpower to say no. "Drew, you know we shouldn't," I warn, biting my lip.

"Fine, it's always open," she throws her head back with a wink. I walk out with a feeling of delight. My girlfriend is truly something. Drew comes out minutes later with a grin on her face. She plops right on my lap on the couch of theirs. I love it when she sits on my lap.

"Hello," I chuckle, kissing her deeply on the lips. Even the slightest kiss has fire spreading from her lips to mine. You'd think after we did it, it would go away. But now it just feels intensified.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I think the question is do you forgive me?"

"That's a yes on both our parts," Drew squeals, throwing her arms around my neck. I don't care if this disease is contagious. If Drew has to suffer through it, I will too.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, searching her eyes for signs of discomfort or pain.

"Fine," she giggles. I grin and kiss her cheek before standing up. I don't put her down.

"Will you be coming to school tomorrow?" I ask as I throw her into the air. She falls perfectly on my back as I'd planned.

"I want to. I've really missed school…" she says, making me laugh harder than ever.

"No you don't," I chuckle. Drew misses school? That's a laugh. She is one of the least enthusiastic about it.

"Fine, I miss being around you. Happy?" she grumbles, her breath brushing against my ear. I'm not sure if Drew planned that, but it's pretty hot. Everything she fucking does is hot. The way she smells is wonderful alone.

"I miss you too, baby. You know what I just realized? We haven't been on a date in forever. I'm taking you on date. How does next Friday night around 9 work for you?" I ask, nearing the river. I jump it easily with Drew being so light.

"As long as I'm with you, it can be anytime," Drew startles me by pushing off my shoulders, flipping over my head, and landing flush against my chest with her hand dangerously low. "It's _always _open," Drew hisses sexily, rubbing her hand over my crotch before skipping inside. I grunt and fix shorts before coming inside.

Carlisle and Drew are having a quiet conversation. "Letting me go? Even though we don't know why I did that?" Drew argues in confusion. The wind blows in her direction, rustling her hair. Suddenly, Drew's face scrunches in annoyance as she grabs her stomach.

"Drew?" I ask as she rushes outside. Carlisle and I follow her as she spits out the last of her vomit.

"Sorry…the bacon had my stomach turning. But…I love bacon," she says in a depressed tone, afraid she can't eat it again. I shouldn't be as worried as I am if Carlisle isn't, but I pull Drew against my side either way. Carlisle gets a look of knowing on his face before wiping it away. After a few seconds, I convince myself that I just imagined it.

"Drew, I ran some tests but they will take special processing due to your blood levels. I suspect nothing fatal is the problem here or your body would have not been able to phase to run over to the house. If you want you can continue on like normal and deal with the symptoms or I can write you in sick. What will it be?" Carlisle turns to Drew in question. I know her answer before she speaks it. I wish she wouldn't choose this one. It's so dangerous. Who knows what could happen at too much contact in soccer?

"I'll just deal with it. Thank you, Carlisle," Drew says, detaching her to give him a hug. As he walks inside and we are almost ready to leave, Renesmee stops us. Her warm hands turn us around slowly.

Drew and Ness do a squealing-jumping-hug in reunion. My ears really hurt. "Nessie! You are so big! How old physically are you?" Drew gasps in shock, gripping Nessie's hand for dear life.

"I'm nearing 16 in a few months," her voice rings. I look between the two girls with content. This is how things should be. Drew is back and Nessie and her are reunited. Before, Nessie looked up to Drew and I think she still does, but I can see this will grow into a friendship that will annoy Jake and I. It's bad enough the pack has to hear about me like that, but now Jake's girlfriend will have to also. Well…soon to be girlfriend I suppose. It's a surprise they haven't started dating yet.

"Nessie that's crazy! I feel like I've missed so much about you!" Drew says, releasing Ness from her death grip.

"You have! Actually, I really need your advice…" Nessie says, glancing around, her eyes landing on me multiple times. Ouch.

"I get it. I'm not wanted. I'll leave," I chuckle, not minding missing out on girl talk. Drew turns to me in surprise and slight disappointment. I will never hate that look. It reminds me of how much I really mean to her. I kiss her cheek before running off to the woods.

Glancing back, we meet eyes before I disappear.

* * *

><p>"Can you come over?"<p>

These words have me bolting from my comfy bed in seconds whether I want to or not. Her voice sounds cracked and strained. It's 3 in the morning and I just got of patrol an hour ago with Drew. You'd think she'd be able to sleep easily after the three hour-long practice.

I shove open her window quickly. Within the time she's been back, we haven't been allowed to have as many sleepovers. Since Jack knows about our imprinting, he doesn't think we can control ourselves enough. He was right, but it's still aggravating.

Drew is sitting with her head in between her legs, her hands in her disheveled hair. Her head snaps to attention when she hears me. "Are you okay?" I whisper, worried by her glassy eyes. Drew shakes her head and crawls to her feet. Without recognizing it, I pull her in a hug and sway in a comforting way. I feel tears roll down my shoulder. She is seriously starting to scare me. "What happened?"

"I…I'm sorry," Drew sniffs, pulling off of me and jumping back down under the covers. I blink in shock and squat by her head. Drew pulls the covers, moping, over her head. With a grin, I poke her lightly in the stomach over and over until she finally uncovers her face with a glare. I look at her innocently. "It's nothing…"

"Do you want to talk about nothing?" I whisper, refusing to let her eyes focus on anything but me.

Drew sighs deeply and pats the spot beside her. "I just…had a bad nightmare," she admits, sighing down in bed. I gaze down on Drew in wonder. She's been tough this week. Some days she wouldn't have any vomiting yet still feel exhausted. Other days she would have the worst cramps. Then she would just vomit at the sight or smell of certain foods…including my favorites. I don't know how she can juggle all of this.

"What about?" I ask in wonder.

"It was so vivid. I barely ever remember many dreams and this is the one?" she shudders, closing her eyes before popping them back open. I know the feeling that the images just flood your memory. It kills me that I can't help. "There was this man. He was so…so creepy. It scared me in a way that didn't make me cry, but made me feel like I was being watched or something. He had a huge dog. I mean it was huge with wolf like teeth. That kind of comforted me, though. Suddenly the man just attacked me, gabbing at my stomach. I didn't do anything, but he just punched my gut over and over. It wasn't painful, but it doesn't make sense. And then the wall of water engulfed us. I still feel like the man is…I don't know. Watching me?"

I stare at Drew's scared face for no more than a second before pulling her into my chest. She clings back, burying her face into my arms. I begin rubbing circles on her back to comfort her. The dream really is freaky. What does it mean? I've always thought dreams are some type of warning or sign. I know they have to mean something. This is so complicated; I don't know where to start. Comforting my girlfriend may be helpful.

After she stops shaking, I decide to speak. "Shh…it's okay, I'm here. Nobody is watching you except me," I promise her, kissing her head quickly. I swell with happiness that she came to me for comfort before even her own parents. And they were a room or two over. "I'm here…I'll keep you safe."

Drew used to be the girl who didn't need or want to be protected by a guy…or anybody for that matter. I seem to be her only exception. She sure is special. I rest my lips on Drew's temple and close my eyes. We stay like this for a long time. Finally, she sniffs one last time and pulls away, wiping at her eyes.

"Do you want me to stay?" I ask, rubbing a circle on the back of her hand. This makes her relax to my relief.

"Would you?" I look down at her with a gentle smile and shut the open window. "It doesn't even make sense, you know? Who gets scared because an old man was punching her when I should have fought back?" Drew snorts in distaste toward herself.

She's still sitting on the ground, so I yank her up and stare her in the eyes. She sees my message behind my look, to stop hating on herself, and looks away, biting her lip. Even with red eyes and a running nose, Drew biting her lip makes me ten more times attracted to her.

"Drew, any dream can be funny when you speak it aloud and still terrifying in your mind. I think dreams bring on a feeling you can't escape. So no matter what's happening, you can't feel any differently about it. If that is scary, then it's scary," I say, pulling off the shirt I hastily put on.

"I just don't get what that even means," Drew grumbles, looking anywhere but my bare chest. I catch her drift quickly. If a distraction is what Drew needs, then a distraction she'll get.

"You know," I say, looking at my arm and flexing. "I haven't worked out in a while."

"So?" Drew snorts, looking at me like I'm an idiot. That should be insulting, but I find it adorable. Suddenly, I swipe her legs from under her and cradle her in my arms. With a grin, I move my hands to her shoulders and upper thighs. Drew lets out a shriek of surprise, but I suspect she saw it coming. "What are you doing?"

"I am working out with you," I laugh, squeezing her thighs for emphasis.

"Well you're doing it all wrong," Drew giggles. Stealthily, she takes my hands that are on her thighs and directs it up. I don't waste time moving my hands to her ass. "And to think you are a guy…"

With a grin, I lower her to my chest with Drew on her side against my body. I have a glint in my eyes when she finally notices where her own chest is: pushed right against mine.

Drew cracks a smile and kisses me fiercely, but quickly, on my lips. "Are you sure we can't have sex?" I shake my head. "Not even a little?"

"A little? I am pretty sure there's a fine line between having it and not having it," I smirk, falling with Drew in my arms on the bed. Her breath catches in her perfectly plump lips.

"Want to test it?"

I roll off of her with a sigh. "It's three in the morning. We do have something called school," I say, undoing the covers for Drew.

"But…what if I go to sleep naked now?"

"Then I'll have some memorable dreams tonight as well," I say, looking her up and down. It's hard to think we used to be best friends. I can't imagine having Drew as just a friend. Her looks are enough to have guys going mad, but the way she's simply…her, is indescribable. I hate to sound weird, but her personality is even better than her body. How did I end up with so much luck?

Sure enough, I wake up how I predicted. Being a guy has its pros…and its cons. For example, waking up from a wet dream in your girlfriend's bed. Luckily, I have been having them often when Drew had left. I got used to wearing briefs under my boxers and this time, I also have on sweat pants. I'm not complaining about the dream since I could actually remember this one.

Drew is still asleep as I sneak into her bathroom. What to do with my underwear? I could try to sneak away to my house. My briefs are too messy to wear or wash. Girls think having a period is bad, but at least they know when it's going to happen. We can just wake up at random and have problems down there.

A knock on the bathroom door startles me. That causes me to slip and nearly land in the toilet. An idea sparks in my head.

"Yeah?" I ask, readying my plan.

"Seth, you're taking forever! I thought you crapped faster than me, which is saying a lot," Drew says in a grumpy voice. She isn't a morning person, but she's very observant. You think I just told her how fast I take to shit? Hell no! I strip until I am in only my briefs.

"Sorry," I say before 'slipping' and falling in the toilet, butt first. I let a believable scream loose before pulling myself out. Then, I wrap a towel around my waist and put my other clothes in the corner.

"Seth?" I open the door and stand on her rug with a scowl of annoyance. "What did you do?" Drew laughs, trying to hide her grin. I do what I have to do. She hesitantly walks to my underwear that's sitting in her bathtub.

"I fell in the toilet before getting in the shower…" I say, cocking my head to the side and staring at her. As she cracks up, I just glare and wait it out. It takes her much longer than it should.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just…hilarious to think you can hide something from me!" Drew says to my surprise. I pull back and give her a quizzical glance.

"Sorry?"

"Oh gosh, Seth! We both know what happened! I mean, give me a logical reason you wear two pairs of underwear to sleep," Drew cocks her hip to the side and smirks at me. Defeat washes through me. How should I play this?

"I look better in boxers but briefs are comfier?" I say, more of a question. Drew heaves a sigh before sitting me on the now closed toilet and smiles. Oddly, she pats my legs twice before pulling my underwear out of the tub.

"Here's what I think happened. Because you wouldn't have sex with me, you had a dirty dream last night and came. And, being the gentleman you are, tried to hide the cum from the all knowing me. How close am I?" Drew grins. I glare at her with annoyance. Why is she always right?

"On point…" I mutter, storming into her room with my clothes in hand.

"You know, you wouldn't have had that dream last night if you just would have had sex with me," she calls from the bathroom as she brushes her teeth. After dressing, I do the same.

"Who says the dream wasn't better?" I smirk, bumping her to the side.

"Says the girl who's so flexible I can put my legs behind my head," Drew says, spitting in the sink. I stare at her in wonder. If she can do that…just imagine… I think I'll have the best sex life in the history of the world. Sure, plenty of girls can do that but the fact that my Drew can do that just makes it hotter. "I think you are drooling."

I hurry and spit before spluttering, "No fucking way!" She nods and grins, staring me daringly in the eyes. "How do you know exactly what turns me on?" I groan, holding back my feelings. I really just want to take her to bed right now.

"You told me. Remember our beach trip a while back. We were hanging out just before I left for school. You got a little too drunk and thought I was Matt. Apparently you all talk about that a lot," Drew laughs, kissing my cheek. I get a flutter in my stomach. Drew wanted to try beer. We weren't sure if it would affect us because we are shape shifters. It did. More than I thought it would. Neither of us is good at holding them. We both thought it was disgusting. There's nothing against it, but it's just not our thing.

I shudder in horror. How could I spill all of that to her and not remember? There's no need to ask if she would tell me what exactly I said, she won't. After breakfast, we get ready for school. As I pick out an outfit I would approve of for Drew, I hear her curse in the bathroom. I ignore it and continue looking.

A lot of her clothes show off her body more than I'd like for school. I'm the jealous type. She thinks it cute. Drew keeps muttering under her breath, causing me to grow curious. Glancing at the clock, I find that we are going to be late.

"Baby, you look great, we are going to be late for school," I say hesitantly, knocking on the door. Suddenly, the door flies open with a high-strung Drew pacing back and forth. She keeps wringing her hands through her hair.

"Can you get my mom?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Can you just do it, Seth? Please?" the glossy eyes have me moving for the door. She is almost in tears. It's really worrying. What could have happened? Did I do something wrong? The car sputtering down the road has me turning back to her room.

"She already left, Drew. What's the matter?" I say, taking her hand in mine. She whips it away. Slight rejection comes through me as she glares in my direction. Talk about a mood change.

"I'm staying home from school today. Can you tell Leah to come over when you get to school? It's important," she stresses. It's my turn to match her glare.

"Fine, as long as I come with Leah," I say, jumping to my feet with a grin.

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm calling Leah myself."

"And I'm staying here."

"Ugh! Seth, please just go to school!"

"Nope."

"Do you really want to know what happened?" I see another tear forming in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Look," she says, pulling me back to the bathroom. I look to find her lacy black underwear sitting on the counter.

"If you are just trying to pull a move on me…" I threaten.

"Dammit, Seth! Smell them and you'll understand," she grumbles, biting her nails in stress. This has to be serious for her to do that. Reluctantly, I smell them. Aside from her normal intoxicating smell, there's a faint trace of something else.

"Why's there blood there?" I ask, handing them to her. She looks at me with worry.

"I started my period…but I can still phase."

* * *

><p>The music reverberates in my ears. Over and over! I've been standing here for twenty minutes, pretending to be looking at deodorant. This music filling the large store is high pitched and annoying.<p>

As nobody passes by, I make way back over. There are so many different things. And there are so many brands. Which one will she like? This is so humiliating. But I'd said I would do it and I will. Because I love my girlfriend. And I'm not a chicken. It's normal for guys to be looking at tampons. Who cares who sees?

I dart into the men's' deodorant aisle the moment a man rounds the corner. In my panic, I didn't move fast enough. He clamps a hand on my shoulder. This guy seems to be in his late twenties with black hair and a sharp nose. A grin is plastered to his face.

"Let me introduce you to the most embarrassing aisle in the store, even more embarrassing than buying condoms, by friend. Never bought your girlfriend tampons before?" he asks, pulling me around to the horrifying section again.

"Uh…no. Any advice?" I stutter in confusion.

"I'm Ethan. You are Seth Clearwater, the soccer star, right?" I nod my head and stare in wonder at the products for Drew again. It's not uncommon for the people to recognize me. Since most of us are from the reservation, it's even more common. "A fair warning to you, beginner, nothing is ever good enough. They hate all the products, as they should." The man shudders in thought. I wouldn't want some plastic crap shoved in me.

"She's pretty pissed she's having it now. I have to get this right or she'll kill me," I stress, running a hand through my hair. Ethan looks at me with a knowing grin. He can probably relate.

"How old is she?"

"Drew's…nineteen in a two weeks," I add a mental note to buy her a gift.

"Then she's used to it. My fiancé says this kind hurts to, uh, well to insert but she doesn't notice it at all after a while," the guy says, handing me the box. "Beginners have trouble inserting them in I suppose."

"Thanks, man, you are a life saver," I sigh in relief and grab an extra box. I hurry back to Drew's house. She wanted to use one of her mothers and go get it herself, but I told her no. Secretly, I just didn't want anything her mother uses to go inside Drew. It already scares me enough.

My leg shakes while waiting for Drew outside of the bathroom in her room. Drew starting her period…what does that even mean? Is she growing older? Why can she still phase? Can she get pregnant?

"Fuck!" Drew shouts, bumping into most likely the wall.

"Are you okay?" I ask, walking near the door. After some grumbling, I hear the door unlock and she trudges out with a scowl.

"I'm fine, I just forgot how fucking painful that is," Drew leads me to the meadow behind her house. I follow in awe at the forest. It has just stopped raining. Normally I'd be laughing my ass off, but not this time. The forest smells consume me. Trees are growing a luscious green color with a tall canopy.

Drew lays her head on my stomach as I lie with my head in the flowers. Gently, I stoke her hair, which sends chill bumps down Drew's neck. "So having sex doesn't hurt, but putting in a tampon that's ten times smaller does?"

"Who says that's smaller than you?" Drew smirks, her voice vibrating my stomach. It's a god feeling.

"Don't even try this, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure you had a hard time getting a grip on it," I chuckle meaningfully.

"Whatever," Drew blushes.

"I have to ask…" I begin but am unsure of how I should phase this. "So does the blood like…just pour out?" I ask in curiosity.

"Gosh Seth!" Drew cracks up, her head bouncing on my stomach. It feels nice to have her so close to me. I suppose I shouldn't ask her this stuff, but I'm honestly curious. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know what happens in my territory," I laugh, causing Drew to nearly bust her gut.

She sighs deeply. "Not really, it's more of a process but yes in the first day when it's really bad, it can come out in squirts. But that doesn't happen often."

"So it's not like a shark attack?"

"Nope," she says awkwardly. I stoke my hand through her hair, memorizing this perfect scene.

"Not to be rude, but how is that so inconvenient? You don't wake up all wet," I pout. This seriously does not seem so bad.

"I have before! When you don't expect it, you could wake up with blood red sheets! At least your amount is small," she smirks, sitting up. I look at her slyly for a second before pouncing on Drew, pinning her to the forest floor.

"We have to talk to Carlisle about this," I mutter against her cheek. The intake of her breath causes me to grin.

"I'm not dying. It can wait an hour or two," Drew mutters sexily. I can't help but take her lips in mine right then and there. Her soft lips against mine feel like heaven.

Drew has strawberry lip-gloss on, which I wipe clean. As she runs her hands through my hair, I explore her tongue. Drew speeds things up so I nimble a little on her bottom lip. This causes her to go even faster.

Drew pulls my shirt over my head in a swift movement. Her hands trail up and down my stomach. We grind our hips against each other, fighting for dominance. I pull off her shirt to find she has no bra on, which is extremely hot. Then, I kiss down her neck and over her chest. Drew squeals excitedly when my tongue runs across her breast. So I go further and begin sucking and nipping her boobs, making her truly moan.

Her moans get louder, turning me on even more. Dammit, why did she have to be on her period? I should have taken her up last night. Slipping a hand down my pants, Drew rubs me through my underwear. The lust I have for her is worse than ever. We kiss hungrily, which some find gross, but we are teenagers. She's all I can think about.

Drew breaks apart and kisses up my jaw before lightly licking my ear. I close my eyes and kiss slowly across her neck. My hands find her ass and squeeze. Drew smirks in response and rubs me again. I can't stand it much longer. Drew seems to feel the same because she lets her hands fall from my neck and begins breathing heavily. With an exhausted sigh, I roll to my back beside Drew.

"That's the…first time we made…out without changing positions," Drew says between breaths. I smile at her and pull her to my side. We stay like this for some time, just enjoying each other's company. "I never said I'm sorry. About leaving I mean. I may have said it, but I mean it now. I missed you."

Her words cause me to look at her, squinting in the sunlight. She fumbles with her hands nervously. I had forgiven her before for leaving, but she always worries me that something like that will happen again. If we can last over two years, there's no telling what she'll do. Will she end up going to college around the world?

Instead of responding, I intertwine our hands. This doesn't seem to be the response Drew wanted. "And I don't think I will be able to do anything like that. Not ever. It was so lonely and would have been even if I had Kim or Leah there," she continues. This is such a relief I can't help but to sigh.

"I love you, Drew," I whisper, kissing her cheek softly. She looks at me with a huge smile. "Neither of us leaves?"

"Deal," she giggles, spitting on her hand and holding it out for me. Just like old times, I do the same and bond our deal. These are practically unbreakable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You all got to eight very fast! Not to be rude, but I'd love getting ten or even nine per chapter! That's never happened and it would be so cool. NOW onto the serious stuff. I love leaving you with a cliff hanger! What do you all think this could mean? I already have it planned out perfectly, so I'd like to know what you all think! I bet somebody will get it! Leave a review of what you think is wrong with Drew! Sadly, I believe we are nearing the end of this long story. I am guessing we will have around 25 chapters total? It may be more or less, but a lot happens every chapter so that's a long stretch. Luckily, I am not tired of this story like my last one where I just suddenly cut off so this will have a good ending! 9 reviews for a sneak peek? 7 for the update within...a week? Sry, these are long chapters that take time. Anyway, long Author's Note is done, sneak peek below!**

* * *

><p><em>Seth's POV<em>

_We run to the Cullen house soon after. Carlisle is already expecting us. I feel like we use him too much. He always offers. Maybe we should get him something as a gift or pay him._

_"Drew, Seth, what can we do for you? Are the symptoms getting worse?" he asks, leading us to the couch._

_"Actually, there's something new," Drew begins sheepishly. Before finishes she glances at Emmett who is sure to crack up at this news. "I…uh, I started my period this morning."_

_"I didn't know you stopped phasing. This explains most of your symptoms," Carlisle exhales in relief. Relief? Is there something wrong with Drew after all?_

_"She didn't stop, though, we came here by wolf. Both of us," I insist._

_"Well…this is puzzling. Does Sam know anything that could help?" he asks._

_"He's as clueless as us."_

_"Drew, are you sure it was your period?" he asks Drew._

_"Yes, there was the beginning spots of blood this morning that comes before the big stuff," Drew says, embarrassed. Emmett and Jasper are cracking up over in the kitchen. It doesn't bother Drew, so I let it be. It does seem to bother Carlisle._

_"Let's take you up stairs. Emmett, Jasper, why don't you get to school already?" Carlisle says, leading us upstairs. Drew sits on the familiar hospital bed. Even after all these years they haven't taken it away. I'm not sure why. Maybe because Drew seems to always have problems. She sure is strong to pull through everything. Heck, the time Ryan nearly tried to rape her she got over it so quickly. And I had hoped it gave me an excuse not to go any further with her._

_I still can't believe I got my girl to sleep with me. Sure, she'd practically begged before, but I never dreamed she wouldn't stop us once I got close. That one time on the cruise, way back she had been worried sick that we did it. At the time I didn't care about her worrying because my ego was fed that she had a dirty dream about me. I had them about her, but I was never sure if she had them about me._

_"I have your test results…" Carlisle says, flipping through papers. He doesn't have a worried look on his face, but that fact that he even mentioned this scares me._

_"And?" Drew asks, looking at him intently._

_"Drew, I think I should give you this news in private," Carlisle sighs, glancing at me with caution._

_"Wait…why?"_

_"Seth, you want Drew to have as normal as a life as possible, correct?" I nod my head curtly at the doctor. "Well if she were human, she'd have this suspicion already and know the news I'm about to tell her. Then, she'd tell you however she pleases. It's nothing deadly, I assure you."_

_"But-"_

_"Seth, you'll hear it sooner if you just go. I'll meet you at the beach okay?" Drew says, giving me a wink. Ideas of her plans at the beach excite me. This better not be bad news. I heave a sigh and walk down the stairs, heading out their front door. Alice pulls up to me with her car._

_"Need a ride?" Alice grins. She must be heading to college as the rest of them are posing to be here in Forks. I shrug my shoulders and hop in the shotgun. "The beach right?" I nod my head and listen to the hum of this fine vehicle. She's using Edward's Volvo. It's a seriously great car. I'm not into cars as much as Jake, but I do know a thing or two about them. And I can fix them up pretty well. It's odd I don't have my license yet. "Why so quiet?"_

_"Hmm? Oh, there's something up with Drew and they booted me out from hearing about it. But she's going to tell me soon, so whatever," I say, shrugging again._

_"Hmm…what do you think is going on?" Alice grins like she knows something she shouldn't. I look suspiciously at her before answering._

_"Honestly? I have no clue. Leah will be excited to hear this. Maybe there's a chance they can actually get pregnant. But it doesn't make sense because Leah's been a wolf longer than Drew," I say, furrowing my brows._

_Alice's grin gets wider. "I love this song," she changes the topic suddenly, turning up the song. It's an old country song to my surprise._

_"Why?" I laugh._

_"It reminds me of Jasper's accent," Alice's voice rings._

_"Jasper…why did he go to a different college again?" I say, confused. She goes to the community college in Forks while he is going to the one in Seattle._

_"We all need our separation. That's something you and Drew should probably learn before you drive each other crazy. Although, now you will probably have a big enough distraction," Alice giggles before covering her mouth like she said something she shouldn't have. Distraction? I think we have plenty of that._

_"How is separation good?" I scoff, ignoring her other comment._

_"Well vampires can get away with it more than others because we don't sleep. But you obviously have some different interests. During the night, if we aren't with each other," translation: if they aren't sleeping together, "then I'm doing something like online shopping while he reads about wars or whatever. My point is that you all different majorly by one thing: sex._

_"No matter what type of girl she is, she is simply dying to gush about you. Whether it's about your sex or how you do cute things for her, she wants to tell, or wants to go shopping or hanging with the gals. And most guys like doing stuff with just the guys. Now Drew is different there because she enjoys those huge monster trucks and wrestling, but you still want to just have a guys night I bet. Neither may know it but you will get sick of each other if you are so close. Like when you went bizerk and left for a month. All of the small things she did just annoyed you. And that's fine to tell her, but you also can avoid spending so much time around her and you find them as annoying," she finishes her long speech as she pulls up to the territory line. From here it's a short walk to the beach._

_"So I shouldn't be around my girlfriend?" I snort in confusion. Alice normally has good advice but this is risky._

_"No, you should. But every once in a while take a day for just yourself." I nod my head and open the door. Before she pulls away, Alice rolls the window down and calls out. "Congratulations, by the way!"_

_She leaves me pondering what the heck she meant by that. Congratulations? Is something good finally happening? She obviously knows what is going on with Drew. That I can gather._

_I walk to our favorite spot on the beach with a few benches made of wood. After about ten minutes of waiting, I get bored. Drew finds me drawing figures in the sand when she comes much later. She's hugging her chest and sniffs her nose. This worries me enough to have me stand._

_"What did he say? Are you okay?" I hurry to her and wrap an arm around Drew. She shrugs me off in the nicest way she can muster and motions for a walk on the beach. I don't know why, but she stays silent for so long it kills me. "Drew, please, you are killing me."_

_We have reached the tree line with many little pools of bubbly water. She sounds like she's been crying. He promised that it wasn't bad news. After she looks at me and back to her feet, I wrap my hands around her upper arms and force her to stand still with a little shake._

_"Um…your sister says to tell you not to freak out. I was going to have her tell you but…" Drew stops with a deep sigh and finally looks me in the eyes. Why would I freak out? Is it that bad? I don't even stop to ponder why Leah was there._

_"You can tell me anything. I won't freak out. Just tell me," I plead her with my eyes. Her scowl softens the lightest before looking at her feet again. Since when has Drew been so shy?_

_When Drew looks back at me, there's a tear in her eye that falls down her left cheek. "I didn't want this," she cries, her voice cracking. I want to take her in a hug, but I need to know what's wrong! "Just know that… The reason I've been sick the last week is because I…er, we are…"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A baby?**

**A/N: Hate me yet? If not, you are getting there. I am so sorry for the crazy long wait. I started a new story...I feel like I'm cheating on you all. But it is a lot like this with a different background and different plot. So just to specify, she is pregnant, but don't just drop out of the story. I hate the stories that take it so far as to add in a ton of kids if any at all. Just keep that in mind while waiting on the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

We run to the Cullen house soon after. Carlisle is already expecting us. I feel like we use him too much. He always offers. Maybe we should get him something as a gift or pay him.

"Drew, Seth, what can we do for you? Are the symptoms getting worse?" he asks, leading us to the couch.

"Actually, there's something new," Drew begins sheepishly. Before finishes she glances at Emmett who is sure to crack up at this news. "I…uh, I started my period this morning."

"I didn't know you stopped phasing. This explains most of your symptoms," Carlisle exhales in relief. Relief? Is there something wrong with Drew after all?

"She didn't stop, though, we came here by wolf. Both of us," I insist.

"Well…this is puzzling. Does Sam know anything that could help?" he asks.

"He's as clueless as us."

"Drew, are you sure it was your period?" he asks Drew.

"Yes, there was the beginning spots of blood this morning that comes before the big stuff," Drew says, embarrassed. Emmett and Jasper are cracking up over in the kitchen. It doesn't bother Drew, so I let it be. It does seem to bother Carlisle.

"Let's take you up stairs. Emmett, Jasper, why don't you get to school already?" Carlisle says, leading us upstairs. Drew sits on the familiar hospital bed. Even after all these years they haven't taken it away. I'm not sure why. Maybe because Drew seems to always have problems. She sure is strong to pull through everything. Heck, the time Ryan nearly tried to rape her she got over it so quickly. And I had hoped it gave me an excuse not to go any further with her.

I still can't believe I got my girl to sleep with me. Sure, she'd practically begged before, but I never dreamed she wouldn't stop us once I got close. That one time on the cruise, way back she had been worried sick that we did it. At the time I didn't care about her worrying because my ego was fed that she had a dirty dream about me. I had them about her, but I was never sure if she had them about me.

"I have your test results…" Carlisle says, flipping through papers. He doesn't have a worried look on his face, but that fact that he even mentioned this scares me.

"And?" Drew asks, looking at him intently.

"Drew, I think I should give you this news in private," Carlisle sighs, glancing at me with caution.

"Wait…why?"

"Seth, you want Drew to have as normal as a life as possible, correct?" I nod my head curtly at the doctor. "Well if she were human, she'd have this suspicion already and know the news I'm about to tell her. Then, she'd tell you however she pleases. It's nothing deadly, I assure you."

"But-"

"Seth, you'll hear it sooner if you just go. I'll meet you at the beach okay?" Drew says, giving me a wink. Ideas of her plans at the beach excite me. This better not be bad news. I heave a sigh and walk down the stairs, heading out their front door. Alice pulls up to me with her car.

"Need a ride?" Alice grins. She must be heading to college as the rest of them are posing to be here in Forks. I shrug my shoulders and hop in the shotgun. "The beach right?" I nod my head and listen to the hum of this fine vehicle. She's using Edward's Volvo. It's a seriously great car. I'm not into cars as much as Jake, but I do know a thing or two about them. And I can fix them up pretty well. It's odd I don't have my license yet. "Why so quiet?"

"Hmm? Oh, there's something up with Drew and they booted me out from hearing about it. But she's going to tell me soon, so whatever," I say, shrugging again.

"Hmm…what do you think is going on?" Alice grins like she knows something she shouldn't. I look suspiciously at her before answering.

"Honestly? I have no clue. Leah will be excited to hear this. Maybe there's a chance they can actually get pregnant. But it doesn't make sense because Leah's been a wolf longer than Drew," I say, furrowing my brows.

Alice's grin gets wider. "I love this song," she changes the topic suddenly, turning up the song. It's an old country song to my surprise.

"Why?" I laugh.

"It reminds me of Jasper's accent," Alice's voice rings.

"Jasper…why did he go to a different college again?" I say, confused. She goes to the community college in Forks while he is going to the one in Seattle.

"We all need our separation. That's something you and Drew should probably learn before you drive each other crazy. Although, now you will probably have a big enough distraction," Alice giggles before covering her mouth like she said something she shouldn't have. Distraction? I think we have plenty of that.

"How is separation good?" I scoff, ignoring her other comment.

"Well vampires can get away with it more than others because we don't sleep. But you obviously have some different interests. During the night, if we aren't with each other," translation: if they aren't sleeping together, "then I'm doing something like online shopping while he reads about wars or whatever. My point is that you all different majorly by one thing: sex.

"No matter what type of girl she is, she is simply dying to gush about you. Whether it's about your sex or how you do cute things for her, she wants to tell, or wants to go shopping or hanging with the gals. And most guys like doing stuff with just the guys. Now Drew is different there because she enjoys those huge monster trucks and wrestling, but you still want to just have a guys night I bet. Neither may know it but you will get sick of each other if you are so close. Like when you went bizerk and left for a month. All of the small things she did just annoyed you. And that's fine to tell her, but you also can avoid spending so much time around her and you'll find them less as annoying," she finishes her long speech as she pulls up to the territory line. From here it's a short walk to the beach.

"So I shouldn't be around my girlfriend?" I snort in confusion. Alice normally has good advice but this is risky.

"No, you should. But every once in a while take a day for just yourself." I nod my head and open the door. Before she pulls away, Alice rolls the window down and calls out. "Congratulations, by the way!"

She leaves me pondering what the heck she meant by that. Congratulations? Is something good finally happening? She obviously knows what is going on with Drew. That I can gather.

I walk to our favorite spot on the beach with a few benches made of wood. After about ten minutes of waiting, I get bored. Drew finds me drawing figures in the sand when she comes much later. She's hugging her chest and sniffs her nose. This worries me enough to have me stand.

"What did he say? Are you okay?" I hurry to her and wrap an arm around Drew. She shrugs me off in the nicest way she can muster and motions for a walk on the beach. I don't know why, but she stays silent for so long it kills me. "Drew, please, you are killing me."

We have reached the tree line with many little pools of bubbly water. She sounds like she's been crying. He promised that it wasn't bad news. After she looks at me and back to her feet, I wrap my hands around her upper arms and force her to stand still with a little shake.

"Um…your sister says to tell you not to freak out. I was going to have her tell you but…" Drew stops with a deep sigh and finally looks me in the eyes. Why would I freak out? Is it that bad? I don't even stop to ponder why Leah was there.

"You can tell me anything. I won't freak out. Just tell me," I plead her with my eyes. Her scowl softens the lightest before looking at her feet again. Since when has Drew been so shy?

When Drew looks back at me, there's a tear in her eye that falls down her left cheek. "I didn't want this," she cries, her voice cracking. I want to take her in a hug, but I need to know what's wrong! "Just know that… The reason I've been sick the last week is because I…er, we are..."

"Drew!"

"I'm pregnant!" Drew sobs, falling to the ground in a heap on her knees with her face in hands. My hands let her slip by me as I stand in the same position in shock. First, after a while of letting it sink in, relief that Drew is okay comes through me. Then…I'm not sure what happens. It's all a confused mess. Pregnant…Drew is pregnant. With my kid. I want jump away from the words the moment I think them.

We are too young. This can't happen. We are too young. I bet that's what most teenagers in this position think too. Damn! What did we do?

"Seth! Say something!" Drew pleads from her knees. I look at her for the first time. She has a baby growing inside her stomach. How does she expect me to react to this news?

Kneeling in front of Drew, I take her hands in mine. "How…?" I whisper, emotionlessly.

_Congratulations, _Alice had said. Does she see this as something to celebrate? It's horrible! But then…now that I think about it, maybe it doesn't have to be. Drew and I love each other. We are both much more mature than our age…well she is. I had been thinking about getting us a place of our own even if we didn't get married soon. Married! Will Drew expect me to propose? Will she not believe it if I do?

"Carlisle says that because wolves don't have periods, Leah and I don't either. Our bodies will change but not age. He said I didn't get my period…it was just spotting," Drew says, squeezing my hand to get my attention. Finally, my future thoughts cut off.

"You don't look too happy," I note, not prepared to voice my own mixed opinions. My eyes are sunken in, but tears don't come. Not sad tears, not tears of joy as I should be feeling.

"Seth, I'm knocked up and you'd think I'd be happy?" Drew screeches in a sudden mood change. Looking in the past week or so, things start to add up: her mood changes, her sore breasts, her fatigue, and her morning sickness. "I know what you're thinking, but I didn't do this. I didn't think it was possible, let alone plan out the start of a family."

"Drew…" I say, but words fail me. I'm not sure whom I'm mad at. It shouldn't be Drew, that I know, but should it be myself? I was the one who forgot protection, but neither of us thought we needed it. Neither of us thought we needed it…

We can have a family. We can have little feet pounding through every inch in the house, annoying us to no end. We can have grandkids. Drew and I can have the perfect, never ending life.

Even though that is great news to me, I am freaking out, on the outside and the inside. I decide to continue pacing while Drew watches from afar. How could we let this happen? Why are we the experimental couple? How will this affect our future? Will we even have the money to support it? Of course, Drew's parents are loaded, but I don't want to be a charity. Parents…oh gosh NO! No, no, no no!

"Mom. Will. Freak." I finally gasp, staring Drew straight in the eyes. She sniffs a little and looks at me oddly.

"I'm pregnant and you are worried about telling your mom?" she says with slight amusement despite our situation.

"Well we can't exactly hide it from her," I snap, running a hand through my hair.

"It…"

"It what?" I jump. My emotions are causing me to be snappy. The words just aren't clicking in my brain. Drew is pregnant. Three simple words. Three simple words that are now true because of me.

"Seth, do you want the baby?"

I stare at her in shock. "Drew! Do not even think about getting an abortion!"

"That's not what I meant," she murmurs, not meeting my gaze. "Do. You. Want. The. Baby?"

"What kind of question is that?" I say in defense. The answer has dawned on me that she won't be too pleased.

"Please," she says, tears welling in her eyes, "answer." Drew's voice is barely above a whisper. It reminds me of the times she'd come to me for comfort from her mother, from the time she fell and scraped herself up, from the times she had bad nightmares. It doesn't, however, remind me of the times she's been angry on the soccer field, or angry with her mom.

"No," I sigh in defeat. "But that doesn't mean-" I cut myself off when she sighs in…relief. Not anger, not hurt, not shock…relief.

"Thank goodness you said that," she says, walking a step closer to me.

"Uh…why?"

"For the amount of time I've known, all I've felt is dread. I should be happy that I'm able to have kids, but that just…isn't there. And…" she cries, more tears slipping down her face guiltily. "What if…what if I don't love it like I should?"

I pull Drew flush against my chest the moment the words leave her mouth. That's where we are different. I have no doubt that I will love that child more than anything. Drew thinks…

"There's something wrong with me, Seth. I can't feel love."

I tilt her face to look at mine. "Of course you can. How else would we be madly in love enough to…have a baby," I force out the last part. If I show support then maybe Drew can too. I don't know where the sudden understanding has come from. There's nothing I can do about it, so why not embrace it? What's troubling me the most is that I just can't picture my girlfriend pregnant. I can't see us, who seem to look barely past the age of 21, as parents.

"I'm sorry," she whispers again.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. If she's going to apologize, I have the equal blame for it.

"Are you gonna leave again?" Drew asks with a shudder.

"Drew, don't ever get that idea. I've come to the point where running is something only cowards do. I'm in this as deep as you are. I'll be here for you…always."

* * *

><p>After the initial shock washes from us, we think enough to get out of the pouring rain. Neither of us is sure what exactly to do next. Obviously, we have to tell our parents. They aren't that oblivious. Drew has decided to tell the pack, mainly Sam, second. She wants to finally come clean to her mom. That will put even more ease on us. We really will need it.<p>

Sam already knows we slept together. Will he be even madder or accept it? Walking through the forest with me in tow, Drew intertwines our hands. We aren't as excited about this as most parents are, but we aren't dreading it. Drew had wanted this not so long ago. We both have wanted to become parents sooner or later. Since we don't age, this can't be that horrible.

The most troubling thing is how I'm going to propose to her. It's not because she's knocked up that I'm proposing, in fact I am trying to avoid her thinking that. I truly am head-over-heels for this chick in front of me.

A teenager in love? I sure don't feel like a teenager. But the fact that I have noticed Drew's breast are indeed larger than a week ago proves my hormones are still raging through me. Some guys may find their pregnant girlfriend disgusting, but she is just simply more attractive. Note to all wolves: when your imprint is pregnant, everything about her drives you insanely in love. From the way she smells to the way her hips saunter as she walks, Drew and I are extremely attracted to each other.

She can feel it too. The guys say the same thing happens when they are on their period, causing it to be almost painful for Jared not to fuck Kim. Drew makes her way through the trees silently, thinking. Eventually, I can't take the silence. Silence has never been my thing.

"Can I carry you?" I ask while resting a hand on her shoulder. She peers at me like I'm crazy. That's the exact response I wanted. It makes me chuckle.

"How can you be in a good mood?" she hisses, falling into step next to me. I shrug my shoulders and play with a strand of her hair.

"I'm…just happy. This is a huge relief, you know. We thought you couldn't have kids at all for a while. Now you don't even have to stop phasing," I say, looking at Drew's face. Her eyes are wide with fright, scared for our future.

"What if we mess it up?"

"There's no way to mess things up as long as we stay with each other. If we have endless time, there's always a chance to fix thing," I say, putting an arm around her rigid body. After a few seconds, she relaxes against me. I hear her inhale deeply and peer at her with question.

"Did anyone tell you how amazing you smell?" I chuckle, rubbing her arm in praise. "It's like mobile sex. It shouldn't be allowed to smell so great." I crack up at her comment. Never could I be stuck with a prude…or I'd fix that quickly.

"Mobile sex…that's a new one," I grin at her. She shrugs and continues walking without any embarrassment. Two years ago she would never have said that. Maybe she didn't think it back then. No, she had to have.

We make our way to her garden. Melody doesn't work anymore. She focuses on redecorating the house. It looks beautiful. Rose bushes currently line the path to the backdoor. Tulips and Daisies grow along the tree line. There's no telling the full picture, but she has been working on it for a while now. Their garden contains strawberries, raspberries and watermelons. It is surprising they even grow due to our rainy climate. It's raining right now.

Melody doesn't seem to notice the downpour as she works tirelessly in their garden. Inside decorating will begin in a few weeks once school is off so Drew can help. I doubt Drew will want to help anymore, but we will see.

"Hi, kids," Melody jumps up, dirt scattered on her hands. She engulfs Drew in a tight hug before coming to me. Lately, it's hard to get Melody to stop hugging Drew. Melody has improved in parenting the last couple of years, but there are still times like her little sex talk I had.

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson. Can we speak with you inside?" I offer, pointing to the house. Drew shoots me a confused look.

"He means in the woods," Drew clarifies. I figured we would tell her about the baby first. Although, it may make it easier…

"Alright. Lead the way. You aren't trying to kill me, right?" Melody jokes.

I laugh, "No," but mumble, "let's hope you don't have a heart attack too…" Drew hears and gives me a sad look. It's been so long since Dad died. Leah ahs come to terms thankfully, but I'm not sure about Drew. I feel like she's been trying to replace his absence with Jack. It's not bad, but it's just not the way she should deal with things.

"Mrs. Johnson, have you ever heard of the Quileute legends?"

"I'm afraid not. Why?"

"They go like this…" I begin, sitting her down on a log. We give her the briefest kind we can. On the way, we called Sam and asked. We almost phased, but figured not to blow our secret too soon. They can hear through mouth, not mind.

"Why are you telling me this?" Melody finally cuts off. I can't help but admire how much more of a mom she seems to be. Melody will never change her clothes, but her attitude did get adjusted.

"Show her, Seth," Drew calls, shoving me up.

"What? Me?"

"Well yeah."

"Mother will want me to explain," she says, glaring in my direction.

"But…" I whisper too low for Melody to hear, "I have to get naked."

"Just turn around. She doesn't mind."

"I'm not doing this."

"Yes, you are."

"Let me explain."

"No, you are-"

Melody finally interrupts, "You have both been glaring at each other for too long. Did I miss something?"

"Melody, choose. Do you want me to explain or Drew to explain," I say, smiling devilishly at Drew.

"Drew, but what is she explaining." I groan inwardly and walk a few yards away.

"Melody, don't freak out," I command, turning my back to the girls. As I pull off my shirt, Melody starts whispering to Drew, asking what I'm doing. She's even more hesitant when I slide my pants off.

"Close your eyes, Mother," Drew hisses, saving me. I slip my underwear off quickly and run behind a low bush, covering my waist. Why didn't I do this earlier?

"Drew, you choose them well. Did you see his ass?" Melody hisses, thinking I can't hear. So she didn't listen to Drew…great. "And with his muscles you two can do some great positions."

"Mother!" Drew groans, face palming herself. "1: Seth is mine, not yours. 2: That's your daughter's boyfriend, my age, meaning you should not be watching him undress!"

"If you want to play that game then you shouldn't be watching him undress either. But I bet with that butt he's good in bed, huh Drew?" Melody points out. They begin bickering in an annoying way. Finally, I can't take it.

"Mrs. Moon," I say. That's when I phase. I watch with precision as Melody jumps back ten feet, shoving Drew to the ground. Melody, thankfully, does try to pull Drew with her, but Drew drags her back to where she was. Melody is trying to scream but appears unable to make any sound. Her face is priceless. It reminds me of when Sam and I were training in the first days and she walked in on us, before she knew.

"Mother! Mom! Calm down, okay!" Drew screams, shaking her shoulders slightly. Her mom looks at her in fright. "Mother, you know about the legends. Well they are true. All of them." Finally her mother screams at the top of her lungs, causing Jack to run out in search. When he arrives, he takes in the sight with grim features. "Jack! Please calm Mother down! We have some important stuff to talk about."

"Dammit, Drew, you should've let me ease her into this," he mumbles with irritation. His wife falls into his arms in a heap. It's a good thing Jack is around. Ever since Melody has stopped drinking all together, a year now, she has become extremely frail and weak. Suddenly, I find it a bad idea to show her this way.

"Melody, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you!" Jack says, running a hand over her hair. It's odd finding Jack, a man his age, doing such flirting touches so openly. It's fine for them; it's just odd to find men around here like that. But Jack can't be that old, can he? Melody sure isn't old, or if she is she looks good for it.

_You did not just think that – _Leah replies with disgust.

_I can see the headline now…Clearwater cheats on long-term girlfriend with her mom – _Jared smirks. I roll my eyes. They know it's not like that.

_Hey, they say if you want to see how the girl will look when she's older, look at her mom – _Leah thinks. With my attention drawn away, they have finally calmed Melody down.

"What…what happened to Seth? What _is _that?" she screeches throwing a finger in my direction. I shift my paws uncomfortably. Nobody likes being talked about.

"It's a wolf, well a shape-shifter. And you should know that…Drew is one as well," Jack says, a hand on her back. Melody nearly faints. Her breath gets faster and Drew gets a more concerned look. Slowly, I walk forward and kneel so my head is in reach of her hand to pet. It takes her nearly twenty minutes but Drew takes her hand and guides it along my short fur. I had a haircut recently and man does it feel so good. Drew liked it a lot too. Heck, the moment she saw me she ran her hands through my hair, totally messing up the style.

"Drew? You…you turn into one of these things?" Melody whispers in shock, but she seems to be controlling her emotions again.

"Yes, Mother, I have been for three years now," she says, resting an arm on her mom's shoulder. I still find it odd Drew calls her Mother. It sounds way too proper for Drew. Melody sure has some odd requests.

That's when she faints. For a second, I have a flashback of when Leah phased and Dad dropped down, clutching his heart. This picture is way too close to that. The back of my throat stings and my eyes burn with unshed tears. Maybe I never did come to terms with his death either.

I step back a few steps, wanting to just run. But I have other things to do. After Jack picks up Melody, I realize she only fainted and he rushes inside. Her heart didn't stop. She's okay, but Dad wasn't.

"Seth! Seth, are you okay?" Drew asks, walking to me with a white stricken face. I can tell she is feeling the same. I whine and lie down, letting Drew come near me. She wraps an arm around my neck and buries her face in my fur. "Hey, we don't have to do the second part now. You can run off if you want."

She honestly means that. Drew has changed so much from when I yelled at her so long ago. She thinks of my feelings over hers almost all the time now. It's heartwarming, but I hate that I made her change so much. But she was more like this before we started dating.

I snort and rub my nose on her cheek, making it extremely wet. "Eww! Ew, Seth!" Drew giggles swatting at my cheek. Her face is scrunched up in the most adorable way.

I jump up and phase back to normal, putting on my clothes. We can save these feelings for later. Right now we have some news to tell. "Come on, Drew," I laugh, opening my arms. She comes into my arms and wipes her cheek all over my arm. I jump back in surprise.

"Drew!" I say teasingly.

"You're lucky I'm not taller or you'd be eating that spit," she smirks. With that comment, I pick her up over my shoulder and run inside with Drew resisting. When we get to the backyard, she mumbles low. "Stupid…boyfriend…big muscles."

I give her a quick kiss to make up for it before opening the door for her. Jack has a wet washcloth on Melody's forehead. She is finally waking up as we sit on the couch.

"Mother?"

"Alright, don't give me that look. I know it happened. So what exactly does this mean?" Melody grumbles, going into a sitting position with her arms crossed over her chest. She keeps shooting me death stares. I knew it should have been Drew who phased. Now she's going to hate me again.

"It means," I say, glancing at Drew, "that we have a lot to tell you. So there is a pack, Sam's pack, and we are all werewolves. Drew and Leah are the only girls. There is also Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jake Black, Quil Ateara, Collin Littlesea, and Brady Fuller. All the legends are real."

"And with the legend comes more. There's this thing called imprinting," Jack begins. "It's when a guy." Drew clears her throat loudly. "Or…or a girl finds their soul mate. It's their one true match. They now live for that person. They can't get away from them even if they wanted to. And Drew and Seth have imprinted…" Jack says the last part in an annoyed way. How does he not like me? Drew fills her in on everything else she needs to know. We leave out the vampire part. That's too much for her to handle.

"Now why exactly did you decide to tell me this now?" Melody complains, pinching the bridge of her nose. I can tell she doesn't like being left out.

"Well…we have even bigger news," I declare glancing awkwardly between the two parents. Melody knows I've slept with Drew, but Jack doesn't. This could get heated.

"You tell them," Drew whispers.

"No, they are your parents," I hiss.

"You do it."

"No, you do it."

"No!"

"Fine…" I sigh. "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson…Drew has something to tell you," I chicken out. Drew then digs her nails into my hand painfully. Brat.

"Um…well…how do I say this?" Drew mumbles, not meeting their gaze. I take pity on her with a sigh.

"Drew's pregnant!" I say loudly, making all three pairs of eyes snap on me, and then Drew.

"You're WHAT?" Jack yells.

"Drew!" Melody exclaims. Jack jumps to his feet in anger.

"Yeah, I am. Please, don't get mad! It was an accident, we swear!" Drew says, holding up her hands.

"An accident? Obviously it's not. You don't accidentally have sex! You," Jack yells, pointing at me. Come on, Melody! You're supposed to take up for me. "You did this to my little girl!"

"What happened to using protection?" Melody screeches. "I thought I said if you're going to do it, then, dammit, use a condom!"

"What?" Jack says in shock. He turns on her. Finally. This is what I was hoping for. "I thought we agreed on no sex before marriage."

"Honey, they are teenagers. What were you expecting?" Melody snorts, standing up as well. They seem to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. Drew and I glance at each other in surprise.

"We can talk about that later," Jack scowls.

"Look, we honestly didn't think it was possible for Drew to become pregnant. So when it happened, we weren't thinking. I know it was a mistake," I emphasize. Drew's hand stiffens from between mine. I glance at her quickly, but she wipes her face from emotions. It's not much later that she slips her hand from mine with no warning. "And we have already agreed not to do it again until marriage."

"You're keeping it, right?" Melody asks.

"Yes, we are keeping the _baby_," Drew stresses the word. I guess she doesn't like the baby being called it.

"That's going to be enough punishment by itself," she snorts, pacing the room. Drew winces at that comment. Did she really just say that? That's like saying Drew was a mistake.

"Hold up," Jack intervenes on my thoughts. "Where will you raise the kid? How are you going to pay for this? Are you all going to get married? What will you tell the kid if you don't? Have you thought any of this through?" He seems to be getting very frustrated.

"Well…we were hoping you could help us out for some of those," Drew admits sheepishly.

"Look, I can give you money for a house of your own. To be blunt, I'd rather not have him grow up in this house. It would end up with mostly us raising him and we simply aren't the parents. But only if you two are married. It would be terrible for my reputation to support living together before you are married," he snorts. Drew and I look at him with similar faces. "You are getting married, right?"

"On our own time, yes, probably," Drew growls.

"I see. Can I have a word with the boy?" Jack walks off before anybody answers. I hurry behind Jack into his study. He is pacing the room so I sit in a chair. This won't be mad.

"Jack, before you start, I need your advice," I sigh. Flattery should work on him. Jack stops and looks at me to continue. I don't want Drew to hear, so I stand and whisper in his ear. "You know how imprinting works. I am head over heals for Drew. Even before this all began, I was trying to decide if it was too early to propose to Drew. I need your help, Mr. Johnson, because I don't want it to seem like it's because I knocked her up."

He says to my surprise, "I saw this coming, to be honest. With Drew, you'll want to make it seem like she isn't even pregnant. She already knows you are sticking with her and the baby. Make it seem like she's not even pregnant. And make it personal. Now about you sleeping with my daughter…"

* * *

><p>"Drew, I can't do this!"<p>

"Yes, you can, idiot."

"No, I can't."

"Grow some balls or I'll have Leah do it," Drew growls at me, shoving me further to the door of my house. We are here to deliver the news to my mom…and Charlie. Incase you haven't noticed, Charlie and my mom are very close…

I don't mind him much; he's just a little awkward. I had planned on proposing to Drew before I announced her being pregnant to Mom, but no because I am a wimp. I tried to earlier, but I knew it wasn't right.

The setting just didn't work. It wasn't good enough. So now here are out in the forest with Drew pinning me to the ground. Obviously, I could throw her off, but I like to make her feel good.

"We'd both know if I need to grow some balls," Seth smirked at Drew. Drew rolled her eyes and jammed her forearm into my neck further. "Okay! Fine, but you are coming with me and when Mom tries to throw something at me, you will be the one stopping her."

We walk inside hand in hand, both of ours sweating nervously. "Mrs. Clearwater, can we talk to you?" Drew calls out to the house. Leah, already knowing what's going to happen, walks into the living room with a huge grin on her face. This is the first time she's seen us since it all was revealed.

The moment her eyes land on Drew's stomach she immediately runs to us. Her and Drew begin jumping up and down, squealing, like any girl would. In fact, they are so happy, Leah bursts into tears of joy. Girls.

"Oh Drew, this is such a relief! This is amazing!" Leah cries. I know Drew is just pretending to be this happy. But I can also tell that she is a little bit relieved that we are able to have kids. It's not so bad. We have all the time in the world. Once our kids, yes I do not want raise a single child, grows up, then we can travel the world with more people and more excitement.

Leah turns to me with a mischievous grin before hugging me to my surprise. It's not often Leah shows a soft side. She's gotten better ever since Matt came along, but not as much towards me. Maybe it was just because Drew was gone.

"Congrats, _daddy,"_ Leah emphasized the word. Drew and I both cringed. It doesn't feel right for a person so young to be called that. Drew has always thought of me as hot or sexy, but daddy? When a guy is called daddy, it just doesn't sound hot. "What?"

"Nothing, thanks," I say.

"It's something," Leah looks between the two of us and gasps. "You don't want-"

The door opening interrupts Leah. Mom walks in to the odd sight. "Hi guys. I was thinking of making some of the fish Charlie caught. He should be over soon."

"Mom, we need to talk," I sigh. Let's get this over with. Mom sits on the couch with a confused expression. We can't just blurt it out. Not with Mom. "Mom, you know how serious Drew and I are, right?" She nodded, still concerned as to why we are bringing this up. "We are growing up. Leah and Matt are moving in together this summer. Drew and I were thinking of doing the same and we want to know what you think?"

Mom blinked between us and smiled. "I think that's a great idea. You all are getting pretty serious, so it only makes sense. As long as it's not too far away."

"It won't be," Drew assures. Before this all happened, Drew and I were thinking of going to the college on the reservation. Will we even have time to do that anymore? I know scouts are coming to our last game and it's very likely I'll get a scholarship. Drew probably won't because the school is so small and scholarships are so rare there. But her dad could literally buy the school, so she will be going either way. Will we still have to do patrol? Surely Sam can't be that cruel. Who knows what he'll do when he finds out.

"So, Sue, we have to tell you, uh, something. Please, don't freak out. Just know it was sort of an accident," Drew stares my mom in the eyes. How can she not be freaking out right now? I sure am. Mom nods her head and looks at me. Wow, thanks Drew.

"Um…so Drew's…pregnant," I stutter, but once the words are out, there's no stopping them.

Mom turns pale white. When she finally speaks, we can't hear her. Drew and I share one awkward glance. What did we get ourselves into? "You are sure?" Mom turns to Piper with beady eyes. She is scaring me.

"Carlisle ran blood tests," Drew mumbles awkwardly. Mom then turns to me.

"How could you, Seth Clearwater?" Whenever she uses my full name, I know I'm grounded. Or worse. "I strictly told you not until marriage! And this is exactly why! Drew, honey I'm sorry, but neither of you are fit to be parents!"

"We know," Drew is ashamed.

"Did you not use any protection? I went so far as to give you some, Seth, to prevent this exact thing from happening!"

Drew threatens to laugh. She snickers and glances at me with raised eyebrows. "She gave you condoms?" Drew whispers too low for Mom to hear.

"How long have you known?" Mom's voice is getting very loud.

"Not long," I mumble. "We didn't think it could happen..."

"It's not just that, Seth! I thought you both agreed sex after marriage! What happened to that?" Mom's screaming by now. She paces the room while Drew and I just sit back on the couch and listen to her rant. Drew glances at me at me again with worry in her eyes. Just imagine my face. Mom is about to ring me a new bell.

"Ms. Clearwater, it was my fault!" Drew exclaims. My huge eyes turn to her in surprise. "I just got back and things just happened. I was excited and convinced Seth when he was tired. It was totally all my fault!"

"Mom, she's lying! Don't listen to her!" I point a finger at my little lying girlfriend. It was a sweet thing to do, but I am very positive it was my fault.

"No! I'm always the one who brings it up-"

"But I'm the guy so it automatically makes it my fault!" I yell. We are both yelling, but I find it kind of amusing.

"Who told you that? I shouldn't have left because if I didn't leave then we wouldn't have been so excited and went on a whim!"

"But-"

"Stop! It is both of your faults! Seth you are grounded, young man!" Mom yells finally stopping us. Thank goodness, I actually had nothing left to say.

"Ooo! Ooo take his X-box Mom!" Leah squeals, making us all jump. She had been behind us for a while.

"You play X-box?" Drew smiles and looks at me slyly.

"Drew!" Mom exclaims in exasperation.

"Sorry..."

"Seth, no X-box for a month, no TV-"

"Mom I'm an adult! You can't do this!" I whine.

"You want to bet?" Mom looms over me. I cringe backwards with a grin creeping up my face and mouth sorry. Mom takes three deep breaths before looking back at us. "Now. Have you thought ahead for anything?"

"Yes. Dad said he would pay for a house for us until we could get on our feet. He's definitely not happy about it," Drew sneaks a smirk my way. I can't help but grin back. Jack's fatherly speech was hilarious. It's kind of hard to be intimidating to a guy who looms over you. "But he doesn't want to take away from our education just because we messed up. Actually, Seth, I was thinking I could stay home and watch the baby while you go to college if you want. Online college." This is news to me. I had been planning on going to college for a while and she knew I wanted the experience along with it. Drew couldn't have cared less about the experience.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Drew? I feel terrible I can't help you all financially, but I could always watch the...baby while you went to college," Mom offers.

"No, really, I need some years of alone time with just Seth to talk to. Honestly, the boat had me grouped with a bunch of college idiots and I've had my fair share. Besides, I have a feeling it will take a lot of attention to take care of a kid," Drew says honestly. Every time I hear those words, I just can't picture Drew as a mother. But then I think of Edward and Bella. Neither of them made me think of classifying them as parents.

Mom pinches the bridge of her nose in concentration. "There's nothing else I can do, then. Just...it's bothering me. How many times?"

"Mom, I doubt they want to give you the details on their baby making proce-" Leah laughs.

"Leah!" Drew groans. I smirk. "Only once, I swear to it." My mouth falls open. I don't have a problem with her telling, but I find it _very_ strange for my mom to know about all my sexual encounters...even if it was just one. "What? She deserves to know especially since it was in her house...what?"

I am ready to slap my hand over Drew's mouth by now. I'm giving her my famous, 'shut the hell up or I will kill you,' look. "Drew...sweaty, you may want to learn to shut your trap sometime!"

"You what!" Mom screams moments after everything processes. Human minds always take longer, but Mom's was extremely slow, probably because she just didn't want to believe it. "Under my own house? Seth Clearwater, so help me…I told you never to, but under my own roof…" she keeps cutting herself off. That's not a good sign.

"Mom…"

"Sue! I got the fish. Let's get cooking," Charlie bursts through the door with an awkward grin. Him and his totally not funny jokes will never stop getting on my nerves. He's a great guy, but it isn't too cool with him moving in on my mom like that. "What's wrong?" He must have noticed the glare Mom has transfixed on me right now.

"Seth, get out right now! We will finish this discussion later!" Mom sneers.

"But-"

"_Now_," Mom seethes, pointing to the door. I blink and stumble out with Leah saying protests. Drew is trying to get my attention, but I brush her off. I am phased before I even know it. Half the guys know before I can stop my thoughts, but they don't really stop. Luckily Sam is not in here.

_Seth, Sue's just mad. She'll calm down – _Quil thinks.

_No, she's embarrassed. She doesn't want Charlie to know…you know, because Charlie's daughter is so perfect – _Leah thinks with hate. Jake holds back his thoughts.

_Well can you blame her? I'd be embarrassed too if I knocked up my girlfriend in high school! – _Paul smirks. I growl and fling him into a tree. He doesn't even fight back, which is kind of depressing because I was looking for a fight.

_At least he waited a few years. You just went right to it – _Jake growls in my defense.

_But he didn't get Rachel pregnant – _Jared comments.

_Look whose balls work better – _Collin laughs. All heads turn to him and his immature comment. – _Sorry, trying to lighten the mood here._

I can't help but feel how much hurt in Mom's words. It truly sounded like she hated me. It was obvious how disappointed she was in me. I'm sure I'll get the whole long talk about how Dad wouldn't have done that. Dad did this, not this. She thinks I'm still a kid.

_You are a kid – _Jared snorts. Ugh, I can't take it much longer. This whole mind reading thing is getting really old. I phase out quickly and wander aimlessly around the forest for a while. I end up strolling along the beach. Leah surprises me by coming with. We walk for a while, not talking, but not ignoring each other.

Finally, she breaks the ice. "Mom just tells you that stuff about Dad all the time so you won't forget what it's like to be a father. I think she might have seen this coming sooner or later, to be honest," she whispers, her voice a little croaked. I forget sometimes how deep my sister really can be…and then other times when she's flat out annoying.

"I see how it is for you. Every comment she gives you, you feel like you are failing us. Like we expect something from you, but that's not it. You are so much like Dad it scares me sometimes. And Mom may want you to be a replica of him, but I know that I don't, that Drew doesn't, and neither do you. Dad was great, but you live your life with your attitude, not his," Leah sighs, putting an arm around my shoulder. No matter how much I wish it, she'll always be the older.

"I know," I whisper.

"So neither of you want the kid?" Leah asks curiously. I finally manage to look at her.

"It's different than what you think. We are having the baby, but we didn't exactly jump for joy when we found out either. Do you know how much they affect us?" I groan, plopping down in the sand.

"I do. Seth, I can't believe I'm the one saying it, but you have to look on the bright side. Drew and I, we aren't dead ends anymore. That's one of your number one priorities in life, right? To have a family. And now you can! You get to celebrate each birthday when the little guy stuffs his face with cake. You can teach him how to ride a bike, how to throw a baseball, how to treat a lady. Seth, right now you may think that's stupid things, but it's not. It's what so many men cherish each day. You may think you are too young, but you are more mature for your age than I've ever seen in anyone," Leah sits next to me. I look at her with tears in my eyes.

"I'm scared, Lee," I hiss, my head falling onto her shoulder. It's been a long time sense we had one of these talks. The last was way before I hit middle school and I still seemed like the little brother she had to protect.

"I know you are, but you have so many people around to help. I'm always here, and, even though I wish you would keep the leaches away from my nephew, Rosalie and Esme would love to help. I think you are underestimating the number one person you have to help you, Seth," Leah rubs my hair. I look up with a grim smile.

"Mom doesn't seem to inclined," I say.

"I'm not talking about Mom. I'm talking about Drew, your girlfriend, the mother of your son! She may seem scared, but you just have to convince her. Talk about all the good things of it. Make sure she knows that everything will be okay. Make Drew feel safe because the safe she feels, the more she'll think the baby is safe. And then she will just realize she cares for him," Leah grabs my hand.

"So do you just know it will be a boy or…?" I finally laugh.

"It's definitely a bouncing baby boy."

After a few more hours of long talks with Leah, I head over to Drew's house. She's nearly asleep on the couch, so I pick her up in my arms. She smiles and looks at me.

"Hey, babe," she mumbles. I notice that there's red around her eyes as I set her on the bed while closing the door.

"Hey, Dew Drew," I tease. She smiles weakly and pulls on the end of her hair. "What's bothering you?"

"Seth, what if I won't love him? What if I just don't love my own kid?" Drew sobs throwing her head between her knees.

"No, baby, no, you will," I take her hands in mine, totally covering both of hers. I draw her with my eyes until she raises her head enough to look at me. "I promise you, Drew, you will love the baby. I have no doubt. You have that motherly instinct. You used to be so upset that there was a chance we couldn't have kids and that shows how much family means to you."

"But…I don't love my real dad. I found it so hard that you loved me. I still struggle with my mom. Anytime it comes to loving, things just go wrong for me," Drew throws herself on me. I wrap my arms around her waist and rub her back like a child.

"You are dreading having this baby, but you are just thinking on the downside of things. Our kid will look up to you; you will be his hero who puts a Band-Aid on his cuts, the one who loves him unconditionally, the one who holds him until you both fall to sleep. Drew, you will be his mother automatically, and being his mom will come just as easy to you. It will all just flow," I say, thinking on what Leah said to me.

"How do you know? What if we mess up? This isn't just some doll in health class, Seth. There's no going back!" Drew screams into my shoulder. I kiss her forehead and think on what to say. "I don't want to be responsible for another person's life."

"I do. We get to mold us together and take the best parts of both of us put into one. Your beauty, my charm. Your laugh, my jokes. Your attitude, my sympathy. Your cute little smile that should be on your face right now…." Those words bring a small smile to her face and a smug one to mine. "If you put us together, nothing can be wrong in that person."

"Your right on everything but one," Drew smirks, looking at me, "As long as the baby gets all of you and none of me, it will be perfect."

"Unless," I snicker, "it's a girl. I don't think she'll want my deep voice."

"In her defense, it would be sexy to girls," Drew giggles.

"See, this is good," I tickle her side a little. Things will be okay, I guess.

LINE

I come up behind my beautiful girlfriend and wrap my arms around her belly. "I think I can feel a little," I whisper in her ear, making Drew jump.

"Really?" she scoffs.

"Nope. Have you talked to your dad about the first house? That one was nice," I say, taking a sip of her water.

"Yes, he thinks it could be a bit bigger. I'm taking Mother by to see it soon, but we both know she'll want the third one," Drew rolls her eyes. Drew and I both like the cozy smaller of the four houses. When I say smaller, I mean very big, just not compared to the others. It's just a bit smaller than the house I live in now with Mom.

"It's our choice, right?" I say.

"Yes, but we have to persuade them well. They are paying for it," Drew sighs. I hate that. It's like we are taking charity.

"Do you want to make a fire and roast marsh mellows tonight?" I say, my pulse quickening. Dammit.

"Sure, is there something I should know?" she spins her chair around for a kiss. I smile widely and shake my head. This is the night. I will propose. It's already set up; I just have to bring her to it. Everything is thought out perfectly. It's been hard keeping it from her. I made Sam lay off on the patrols for her, which he was more than happy to do so. He took the news surprisingly well. And it may or may not have to do with how excited Emily was to go through it with her. He also thinks Drew phasing can't be good for the baby. He's been trying to persuade Drew to not phase as the baby gets more grown as it may jostle him.

"Definitely not," I grin crazily at her. We are in the mountains seeing as we both graduated from high school only last week. There was this big trip, but we wanted to venture off on our own. We actually made our way onto one of the Colorado Mountains.

"It's so peaceful out here. I hate that we have to go back so soon," she mopes. I frown at her until she smiles. "We'll just have to enjoy our last few days. We should go swimming after the fire."

"You will freeze your hot ass off, but I'm game." I look at her mischievously, "It's too bad we both forgot our swimsuits…"

"What a shame," she bits her lip teasingly before continuing our walk. My hands are already sweaty. Our campsite is on the edge of a cliff overlooking the beautiful mountains. Below the cliff is a deep lake type of area. It's chilled by ice, but that won't bother us. Currently, we are taking a hike. Really it was just so she couldn't wander and find the scene by the fire. And then we get close to our campsite.

Sneakily, I cover her eyes with my hands. "Don't peak. I want to show you something," I whisper in her ear. She giggles and walks on with me leading her.

"You aren't going to throw me off the cliff, are you? Because I'm pretty sure that's like double murder. Seth, your hands are sw…oh my gosh," Drew trails off as I reveal the sight before us. I walk to her front side to look at her face. In front of us, instead of a campfire, I have hundreds of binkies and rattles laid out in a formation where the open space spells out words. _Will you marry me?_

I pull the box from my pocket and kneel in front of Drew. Her hands fly to her hanging open mouth as tears rush her eyes. I am grinning ear to ear.

"Since the moment we shared diapers with each other, you were always there for me. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much you truly mean to me. I don't believe in love at first sight, but when we kissed, it was love at first touch. I've been trying to manage the guts to ask you these few words for over a year now. You were my sister, best friend, girl friend, and now I'd like to ask you to be one more thing. My wife. Artemis Drew Moon, will you marry me?" I say, tears forming in my eyes. I open the box ever so slowly to reveal the simple, elegant ring that's meant for my one and only soul mate.

Tears spill down Drew's face. "Y-yes! Of course, yes, Seth Clearwater! I will marry you!" she cries, wiping her eyes. I take the ring and slide it onto her finger. It looks absolutely perfect on her, like it should have been there a long time ago. Drew looks ready to squeal as she fans her face. I stand with a huge smile and she jumps into my arms.

"Thank goodness," I kiss her firmly on the lips. "I just want you to know. The baby had nothing to do with this, babe. I would have asked the same way, the same time either way. And I'm ready to have the baby with you, Drew."

"Seth, I love you so much," Drew cries. I pick her up by her waist and spin her around before kissing her again.

"We have a tough decision now. Skinny dipping…or sex," I wink, moving my hand to her ass. I know we wanted to wait, but we've both been craving it for a while. Honestly, Drew being pregnant is starting to get pretty hot to me.

"How about both," she giggles. I pale in surprise and rip off my shirt. Her hands run down my chest. "Last time before the wedding. I swear."

"Swear all you want, but don't blame me if you wake up with me inside you in the middle of the night," I manage to get her bra off on the first try for the first time ever. Drew grins slyly.

"That'd be fine with me," she licks her lips sexily. With a squeal, she jumps on my back. "After you, fiancé."

"I like the sound of that," I say as I run off the cliff and slice into the water with my soon-to-be wife on my back.

. . .

This time felt like fireworks were everywhere. I was much better. And she was hot as well. We were so energetic that one time wasn't enough. I can't wait until we're married. Married guys have it great. They can get it all the time, any time.

But this time was sexy. It was awkward. Neither of us was trying to figure out where to put what. Damn…who knew she was so flexible. I made sure to use some of the…useful tips Melody gave me.

To say the least, the water wasn't the only wet thing last night. And we did more than just sex. I look down at my chest to the naked girl lying there, exhausted. She nearly collapsed after our second go. I can still remember he groans from last night…and the way her lips felt aroun – never mind.

How did I get so lucky? I landed an amazing girl and she's agreed to marry me. Soon I get to be a dad? It all seems too perfect.

I kiss her repeatedly on her forehead until she wakes up. "Morning, beautiful," I say charmingly. She smiles a huge grin.

"Hey hottie, how are you doing?" she giggles and sits up. I do my best not to stare…as always. She has no idea how distracting she is just on a daily basis.

"Your boobs are definitely bigger," I give her a crooked smile and tackle her, gently, to the ground.

"And your dick was barely less painful. Congrats," Drew laughs. I smile wide at her as the rays of sun bounce around us.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm not dead, that's good. But you all never did reach 9 reviews so I guess that's an excuse. Check out my new story. Sorry, I haven't written much for either recently. Family crisis after family crisis. What can you do? Well summer is almost here so hopefully I can write more!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Miscarriage and Marriages**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns it all.**

"Sam! Sam you have to feel him! He's kicking so much!" Emily squelas. Drew sighs in defeat. I don't get it. Drew is as far along as Emily, but so far Drew hasn't felt a thing. Neither of their stomachs is all that big. But every week since we could just barely feel the tiniest baby bump, I've made sure to take a picture.

"Do you think a double baby shower would be fun?" Kim asks with a clipboard in her hands. She wants to be a wedding planner when she has enough experience. Speaking of which, our wedding planner is very late.

"Oh Drew, don't you think that will be just darling!" Emily squeals. Drew smiles slightly, but I can tell she's slightly grossed out. I can understand. You wouldn't think an adult would want a joined party.

"No…no the guests would all be confused. Can't do it," Kim says. I can feel Drew relax at my side.

"Drew, do you want to feel?" Emily asks with pity in her eyes. I hold back a growl. Sam hates it when I growl at Emily. It's been happening a lot lately. Emily isn't as sick as can be, like Drew is, in her pregnancy and she is also experiencing all of the cute stuff. She can feel the baby kick, Drew can't. She can have the best name ideas, Drew can't. She can get up at four and cook breakfast without puking all day, Drew can't. To say the least, I get mad when Drew gets jealous whether or not Emily is meaning to flaunt her easy pregnancy.

"No thanks. Pop quiz, Kim," Drew grins. "If you have a pregnant couple, would it be better to have the wedding before or after the delivery. What are the pro's and con's of both sides?" Drew and I had a long research hour with Kim to figure out what most do in our situation. We decided to do it after, surprisingly. It also would have been way too short notice if it had been before. According to Drew, she didn't want to look 'fat' but I think she'd still blow me off my feet.

"If you don't wait, there's a chance she'd be puking, overly emotional, or showing on the wedding day. Besides, the honeymoon may be ruined with stress from the baby. If you don't wait, then you can have a way to announce the baby to everyone, but people may judge you. But the honeymoon would be much more fun as long as you can get somebody to watch the baby. How did I do?" Kim sits beside Drew. Kim is my savior though all of this. She has been a major help, especially in Drew's jealous rages over Emily.

"Kim, darling, you will be my prodigy some day!" Stacie claps as she walks in. Don't let her innocent name fool you. Stacie can be a bitch. But we are the ones paying, so we aren't ever bitched at. "There are the two love birds! How are you feeling, honey?" Drew blushes. Stacie has Drew fooled into thinking they are great companions. I let Drew think that because it's not hurting her. But damn, Stacie seemed to love Drew's opinions and hate mine since day one.

"Not great. My back aches all the time! Oh! Did you see about those flowers?" Drew asks. I sit back as they ramble on. Wedding planning isn't my thing and Drew is more than happy to help plan. Most people find it stressing, but I think it distracts her from the pregnancy pains. Thank goodness I'm not a girl.

Later that night, we finish unpacking the last box. "How does it look, soon-to-be Mrs. Clearwater?" She loves it when I call her that.

"Seth!" Drew cries. I pull her in for a hug. "This is the perfect home. It's all ours!" Tears of joy run down her face. "I can't believe you built the fireplace all by yourself. And the nursery is amazing. You truly have a hidden gift, baby."

"Thank you. I was thinking on that. Maybe after a couple years of the basic college I can just open up a hardware store and do repairs around LaPush," I shrug. Drew kisses me softly.

"That sounds like a good plan. You did seem to enjoy that even with the tons of splinters I had to pull," Drew laughs. I love her laugh. It's so cute.

"Damn, those things hurt," I mutter, smacking Drew lightly on the butt. She blushes and makes a pouty face.

"Seth! Don't curse around the baby," Drew scolds.

"Sorry," I grin. Her face turns into a messed up expression. I know that look. She reaches the toilet before I can blink an eye. I hold back her hair. "So I'm guessing that pot roast is a no. How does pizza and a chic flick sound?"

After she wipes off her mouth and rises shakily, she nods. "You are the best boy - I mean fiancé a girl I could ask for," Drew sighs. I pick her up in my arms and place her on the couch. It's a system we have. I probably spoil her too much, but I feel bad that I don't have to carry any of the pregnancy pain like back aches and swollen feet.

* * *

><p>"I like Johanna," Drew mumbles.<p>

"Definitely not," Seth snorts. "How about Elizabeth?"

"Do you want her to sound English or something? No," Drew comments. We have been going at this all night. Currently, Drew is very big. It's a girl! Drew wanted a boy, but I was so happy I get to spoil another little princess. I think we have both grown to love her already. Drew especially. Now we just need a name. Drew can't sleep so I came up with the idea. "Mary-Kate?"

"Ew, that reminds me of the Olsen twins way too much," I say. I rub my hand over her stomach. It's not as big as Emily's. She is having twins, believe it or not. "What about Sarah?"

"Sarah…I love it, Seth," Drew giggles, looking at me with a large smile. I lean and kiss her quickly. "Let's take that weekly picture." I grab the camera and Drew stands up. But the moment she does, she gets extremely weak.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She nods and smiles with the flash of a camera. I watch her more carefully that night. It surprises me when she wakes up at four in the morning after barely going to sleep at all.

She gasps. "Seth…why is there blood?" Drew hisses, waking me up. I blink back the groggy feeling and my stomach drops. "Carlisle or the doctors?"

"The doctors. Call our parents and I'll drive," I whisper. We drive silently through the pouring rain sloshing down on the car. Is our baby okay? What's going on with little Sarah? Why would there be blood?

I focus on getting Drew into the hospital. My mind can't cope with anything else. I remember something from a while ago… It wasn't good to be pregnant and wake up with that much blood. They run some tests and place Drew in a little area in the ER department. Drew stares off in silence, a hand rubbing over her stomach.

"Hey," I take her hand. She looks at me oddly. "It's going to be okay." She smiles weakly, but she doesn't believe me.

"Can you get me some water," Drew croaks. I nod and walk to buy a bottle of water. When I come back, the doctors are talking to Drew. I can't hear, but suddenly Drew's head falls in her hands. And she sobs.

I run over, confusion on my face. "Who are you?" the doctor asks.

"Her fiancé and father of the baby," I say and take a seat beside Drew. As I wrap an arm around her, I already know what he's told her. But it has to be affirmed.

He says words that will never leave my mind. A shutter runs through my body. The doctor walks away. My heart just shatters into pieces.

I bury my head in Drew's sobbing neck and hold her against me. All of what we've been looking forward to is now gone. Our little Sarah is gone. She was a real person. She was part of me. She was part of Drew. My baby is gone. Dead. She died.

"Seth," Drew weeps, fumbling to find my hand. "It hurts." She didn't mean that in a physical way and I couldn't agree more. Because people don't realize you are hurting on the inside. "Why…why don't they just say she died? It wasn't a miscarriage. She _died!"_

"I know…" I whisper, trying to dry my tears to be strong. I look up, my eyes red, to find Leah and Mom coming our way. For once, Leah is actually compassionate.

"What's going on?" Melody gasps, coming our way. Mom and Leah already knew the second they saw our weeping faces.

"Miscarriage," I hiss, another tear falling. Leah comes around and squishes me in a hug. A numb feeling takes over. It hurts, but I'm not there. I was so ready to be a father…and now it won't happen.

* * *

><p>I walk in to Drew eating a carton of ice cream. A movie is playing. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Her mom comes in her old room and picks up the old ice cream cases. In the movie, <em>The Help, <em>the blonde woman loses another baby. Drew screams and flings a spoon at the TV. I blink and shut the door before sitting on the chair next to Drew.

"Drew?" I speak. She looks at me as if I just walked in, like she didn't even notice anybody staring at her for a good three minutes. "Baby, we have to get to the funeral." It was Mom's idea to have one. It only feels ride. Sarah was more than one of the millions of cases of miscarriages. She was part mine and part Drew. I could already tell she would have been the joy of my life.

"I didn't even feel her kick. It was my fault. I…I should have gotten her looked at," Drew hisses, staring at the now muted television. I take her hand to get her attention.

"Nobody could have done anything," I say as tears fill Drew's eyes again. Whenever she looks at me, she begins to cry. When they got the baby out of Drew, we got to see our beautiful, dead Sarah. She was beautiful. And she looked so much like me. Sarah didn't even fill my whole palm up. "We…we can try again, if you want."

"I don't want to try again!" Drew yells. "I want Sarah." Her anger isn't headed at me. It hurts hearing her name aloud.

"I do too," I sigh, "but the least we can do is honor her death." I was close to our baby, but Drew was more than me. It must have hurt her even worse. I'm miraculously pulling through with little dignity. But it doesn't look that way for Drew. This is her third day of sitting at her old room with her mom taking care of her as she eats ice cream.

Drew nods her head and I help her get dressed. It's a miracle we even get her to show up. The funeral is awful. The entire pack is there, watching us in our misery. I don't pay as much attention as I should have, but it helps with the pain. Drew is in my arms the entire service. She couldn't watch as they buried her.

* * *

><p>It's a week before the wedding, three months after the death of Sarah. I have gotten through the hardest part. We just have to look ahead to our future. Sarah won't be forgotten, but in honest respect, we never knew the child. Maybe it's just because I'm a guy, but it's easier for me than Drew. She's still not her normal self.<p>

"I am having a bridal shower and that's final. No stripping guys, no pole dancing, just all the girls and family having dinner and playing games," Drew brushes away Emily's protests. Emily has visited our house at least three times a week since she had the twins. Yes, twins. Personally, I don't think it's healthy for Drew so I don't let Emily stay long. It just makes Drew sad about Sarah.

"Come on!" Kim whines. I walk into the kitchen, announcing my presence.

"When I have somebody like him," Drew points at me with a grin. These are the times when she almost convinces me. But I see the way she's silent at dinner. Or the way she never sings in the shower anymore. From the public eye, she has moved on. But I know that there's no way to move on from this. You just have to figure out a way to live with it being there, a constant reminder. "I really don't need any strippers."

She giggles and wraps her arms around my waist. I kiss her head and laugh. Drew has been trying to convince them that she wants it classy. "But you all said no sex until after you get married. So you obviously need one!" Kim laughs.

Rachel, the only one on Drew's side, walks in in that moment. I peer toward the door to find she has tons of small slips of paper in her hand. "Girls, I'm sure her dreams are enough. I know mine are," Rachel says before realizing I'm here as well. Drew gives her a hug and welcomes her into the kitchen. Paul walks in soon after.

"Finally, a guy. They are driving me insane," I groan and grab a drink. Paul does the same without asking, like usual. Rachel runs over and takes Samuel, Emily's son, out of Kim's arms after thrusting all the paper to Paul. "What is all this stuff?"

"Part of a game. So first when everyone walks in, they have to write names of songs on the paper. And during the party, we will sort them into categories. You'll see at the end. Then we will sit down and eat. After that, we'll play the baby picture game. Then, we have the toilet paper dresses…what am I forgetting?" Rachel peers down at her list. I am glad I'll be missing all of this. It sounds like a lot of confusion, but Drew has a smile on her face.

"The dress," Paul sighs. "I've been hearing non-stop about how beautiful it is."

"Right! Your dress came in! You have to try it on, but you can't look. Sorry," Rachel laughs.

"Why?"

Kim says, "If you see, the guys will see. If the guys see, Seth will see. And Seth can't see before the wedding!" Ever since the miscarriage, the girls have been going non-stop about the wedding. It's driven me mad, but hopefully it has helped Drew.

I motion for Paul to follow me outside. "Dude, you have to propose soon or I think Rachel will ask herself," I say and sit on the log bench I made a while ago. Paul looks at me with worry. It's odd being younger than him and him coming to me for advice. But the only other imprint who's proposed was Sam. And nobody wants to ask Sam for advice.

"Every time I've tried to ask her, Rachel just drones on and on about Sammy and Sarah," Paul sighs. I cringe at the name Sarah. Emily, thinking it would be sweet, named her girl after our Sarah. I wanted to kill Sam. I really did. Drew refuses to even touch her. At our house alone, we call her Liz from her middle name, Elizabeth. It's begun to catch on around the pack, much to Emily's disappointment. "And I can't be romantic hearing baby names."

I snap my fingers at an idea. "Kiss her to shut her up. I've done it to Drew before and she isn't even mad that I can't stand what she's talking about," I say. Paul is planning to take a walk down the beach and have a table for two made. There's going to be violinists playing and he's going to flat out ask her as the sun sets.

"Good idea. Any luck with Drew?" he asks. I've been trying to make Drew open up about her feelings with Sarah. She's been dead three months. Drew should have moved on by then. Especially with our wedding coming up. If I see the same fake smile on her face that I've been seeing the past months, I may just cry on that alter.

"No," I sigh.

"Try bringing up the subject with your feelings. We all know you haven't fully moved on," Paul nudges me. I nod my head and think about it. It's the only thing I haven't tried.

Later that night, I make dinner, which I have learned to be a decent cook, and Drew comes home from patrol late. "Hey babe," I call.

"Hi," she sighs. I fix Drew and I plates of food and we sit at the couch.

It can't hurt to try… "I'm visiting Sarah's grave tomorrow…if you want to come," I say. Great, now I actually have to visit it. I just said that to get a conversation stared.

"No, that's alright," Drew says.

"Well, would you come for me?" I ask. "I just…I know it looks like I have put it behind me, but I haven't. And now that we are about to get married…I just don't want it to affect my mood."

"You…you haven't moved on?" she asks in surprise. I shake my head. "I guess I haven't either." Finally! Admitting it is the first step. "I really wanted her, Seth. I wanted to hold her and read to her. How am I supposed to get over all of the moments that we are missing?" I begin to say something, but then stop. If I answer her questions, she'll know I've put it behind me. Great advice, Paul! Drew sighs and laughs almost, "Stop playing, I heard you and Paul talking."

I smile sheepishly and put my plate down. "We didn't know, Sarah, but I do know that she died for a reason. Somebody up there decided to put us through this for a reason. I know one way it helped us," I say and pull Drew on my lap. It's been so long since we've done more than hold hands or give each other pecks on the lips.

"You think something good came out of the death of our baby?" Drew seethes. I stroke her hair to calm her down.

"It pushed me to get over myself and ask you to marry me. I was planning to anyway, but I was nervous. And after we get married, we can have as many kids as you want, but we'll never forget the reminder of what naïve decisions made. We were not ready for a kid and we both know it. But we have to look to the future," I whisper in her ear, kissing along her face.

"How, Seth? I'm always thinking about what could have been," a tear slides down her face as she speaks. "She was due last month. She would have been home and we would have watched her and cuddled with her and I'm supposed to just shut out those thoughts?"

"Yes," I say. Drew looks at me in surprise. "Those are just what could have happened. It was also possible that we would have been failing school and had no money. It was possible that all she wanted to do was cry and vomit. It was possible that she would have hated us. Drew, we didn't know her. What you are saying…it just sounds like you want a baby. We can have a baby. We can have a kid and tell them about little Sarah. We can visit her grave as much as possible. But in the end, we didn't know Sarah." Those words were harsh but true. "Your feelings are very valid, but it's time to move on."

Tears are spilling down her cheeks. I say, "Aren't you excited to marry me? Aren't you excited to travel the world with me? I'm here for you and you are scaring the hell out of me. It's like you aren't even here. I miss you, Drew."

"I'm sorry, Seth, but it hurts," Drew says angrily. She stands and walks to the room, crying into her pillow. I saw the look on her face when she walked off, though, and I can tell she's going to be okay. Tough love.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

"Drew, how are you feeling?" Sue asks as Seth and I climb in the back seat. After two days of pouting, I realized Seth was right. Even though the thought of Sarah stings, I am ready to move on to happier moments in my life.

"Finally back to myself," I declare. I have been excited to see Nessie for the longest of time. She wanted to meet up earlier, but suddenly she had a boost of vampire longing for blood and they had to leave for a while. It's been driving Charlie mad, but Bella called everyday. And now that she has finally got things under control, we are able to visit. "I'm so happy I get to see Renesmee!"

"So am I," Charlie grumbles. "You'd think they could tell me why they had to leave!" Jake had been doing long runs on the weekends to see Nessie. He'd stay for a week, and then come back for the week of patrol. On his week of patrol, he'd spend the evenings running to visit Nessie for about an hour before he had to leave. Basically, he's been running on nearly no sleep.

"At least they are back," Seth pats Charlie on the back with an overly happy grin that I love. Renesmee is already running out of the house when we pull up. I gasp. She got so big!

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaim, running out of the still moving car to meet her. She tackles me with a hug. "You are so big! What are you, sixteen now?"

"Seventeen!" Nessie chimes. Her voice also got more mature. "Or that's what we are saying. Hey, I really need to talk to you…alone." I nod my head and wait for her to give her greetings to Charlie, Sue and Seth. "- We won't be long, Mom!" Bella waves to me, but Edward glares at Nessie, as if her thoughts are bothering him. I shrug and let her pull me into the forest. We run past even her house. And finally, in a clearing, we stop and I pant for air.

"Ness, tell me next time and I'll phase," I say and smile sheepishly at her. "Even without a kid, it did a damage on my bladder. What?" Ness has a scared look, so scared that it's like a murderer is behind me.

"Drew, I am getting these crazy feelings inside me. They are really scaring me. I don't know what it is! You have to help me," Nessie looks around, checking that nobody is listening in. We sit across from each other.

"Feelings like you want to drink somebody dry? Cause you are asking the wrong supernatural," I joke. Renesmee glares my way. "Sorry. Describe them to me."

"It's like…I just get this sudden urge to kiss him. And his muscles make me nearly swoon. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy, but it's so odd," she worries, biting her nails. I think I know what's going on.

"Ness, did your parents control what you read or watched when you were little?" I ask with a sly smile.

"They said I could read whatever I wanted. I had no clue what to read, so Dad gave me a list of non-fiction books and movies so 'I couldn't get my hopes up.' Why?" she says in a hurried voice.

"What you are feeling is love. You know how Seth ran away when you were little? He and I had a fight and we loved each other so much that I hurt emotionally so much that it affected my physical actions as well. Love is…magical. Normally, you have a whole 20 or so years to be eased into love from watching or reading experiences from another or from somebody's mind. Just to make sure, show me those feelings," I giggle, a true teen at heart forever.

She presses her hand to my face. It shows Jake when he's walking in from their pool as the cabin. He picks Nessie up and jumps in the pool with her giggling. Suddenly, a feeling of lust, unknown to Nessie, appears. Through the water, she stares at his abs for longer than she's ever thought possible.

Then it clears. She shows another. It's of them watching a movie. As Nessie leans her head in his lap like normal, she finds this much more sexual than she used to. And another of her and Jake recently when they heard that she's under enough control to come back. She nearly kissed him, but she withheld her odd feelings.

Renesmee removes her hand slowly and shaking. "I…I don't know what's happening! What do I do with these feelings?" she hisses.

"You act on them. Do what you want and Jake can ease you into it. I'm not explaining the wolf factor of this, but you'll know soon. Here's what I would do. The next time you see Jake, walk up and kiss him on the lips. I happen to know he likes you more than you think. It's called a crush," I smirk her way.

"I've always known about these feelings, but I thought it was only for full vampires. That's what Dad said," Nessie shrugs. I crack up, falling over in a heap. Nessie giggles nervously and watched. When I finally controlled myself, I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Oh, Ness, I believe your daddy has told a couple white lies. Listen, it happens to everyone around the world. For the supernatural, it can be a bit more…intense," I shrug. Nessie holds her hand on my face, pleading for more information. "For one thing…sex! You know it from your books, but you've never read romance books. Let me tell you one thing; it's amazing! It's much more intimate for us than for animals, it comes with many other things than sex." Nessie rolls her eyes and holds her hand on my face. It's definitions from the urban dictionary. I want to laugh, but if she's desperate enough to look stuff up, it's a serious matter.

"'Being in love it great, but falling is all the fun.' I love that quote. Here's a list of books you have to read," I list her off all the romance books I can think of. "And, I know you know the technical part of it but, if you have any questions of or relating to sex, ask Emmett. You will have the most embarrassing talk of a lifetime, but he can tell you. Or my mom…don't ask."

Nessie gives me a huge hug. "Thank you so much, Drew! I've been freaking out for a while. It's been hard hiding my thoughts from Dad. I couldn't ask anyone else or they'd freak out and tell Jake. Oh gosh, the pack! I totally forgot! Please don't-"

"Calm down! It doesn't matter because the next time you see him you'll do what?" I giggle. She presses her hand to my face and a visual aid of her dream pops up with Jake and her kissing. "Ew! Thank you…"

We run back to the house quickly. It is odd seeing Nessie as a grown woman…or teenager. It feels like I was speaking to somebody my age while still picturing the little girl who used to paint my nails not four years ago. We spend a while talking and catching up. And then I hear Jake come in from patrol. Nessie does something surprising. The only reason Edward didn't stop her was because he made a quick dash to their house. The moment Jake walked through the door Nessie ran into his arms and pressed her mouth to his. Many things happened at once.

"I didn't mean_ right _now! When you are alone, Ness!" I sigh in exasperation.

Jake, blinking in shock, kisses Nessie back, his hands holding her head.

Seth hollers. Emmett yells, "Get a room!" Rosalie and Bella both run by their sides while Nessie pulls away blushing.

"Jacob Black, get your ass away from my daughter _right now!"_ Bella shoves Jake out the door again. Sue distracts Charlie and brings him upstairs while Jake and I glance at each other worriedly. I didn't expect Bella to be this mad.

"Mom!" Renesmee groans, her heart fluttering even faster than it normally does.

"Bells, she kissed me," Jake backs up against a tree as Bella and Rosalie peruse him. He looks pretty scared, so Seth and I run to his side and stare down Bella and Rose. We may love the Cullen clan, but Jake's our pack member.

"She's just a baby!" Rose screeches and slaps him across the face. Seth growls her way, shaking.

"Am not!" Ness stomps toward them, but Emmett holds her back.

I squeeze between them, shoving Bella back a little roughly. "Listen. We saw this coming. Jake imprinted on her. And because of your pretty boy," I motion to Bella. So maybe I do kind of resent her for make Jake's life hell before he imprinted. "She has _no_ idea what to make of her feelings for Jake. For all we know, she may have been having these feelings since she looked twelve!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Rose defends Edward. She must have been in on his plan.

"Really? She came to me asking for advice. So if anybody, blame me! I told her to just act on her feelings because that's what she should do! She is a year older them him and neither are going to change so you'll have to accept it sometime!" I stare down Bella's glare. What I didn't see coming was Blondie, as Jake calls her, launching herself at me. Because of my fast reflexes, I was able to dodge most of the blow, but she still gave me a nasty claw mark across my face.

I phase and launch myself at Rosalie. Being the amazing fighter I am, note the sarcasm, she is able to throw me into a tree. Rose is on me in seconds, but by then I have already planned my attack. I never get to do it. Seth, who apparently phased, growls between us before tackling Rosalie. He flings her into a boulder and pins her afterward. But then Emmett makes his way into the game. Just as he's about to give Seth a devastating blow, I knock him out of the air.

He's strong, so strong that he dislocates my shoulder. Fighting through the pain, we go at it. I even manage to throw him so hard into their garage that he breaks the door and lands on cement hard enough to form cracks in his head. Flinging himself at me, he only stops when Jasper intercepts him.

"Stop!" Carlisle enforces. All heads turn to him. Seth and Rosalie must have continued fighting because Seth walks back with a limp as Jake supports him.

_I see your disliking for the Blondie – _I growl to Jake.

_Drew! You're hurt – _Seth makes his way to me. I didn't notice, but I am limping from my shoulder. I shrug him off and growl towards Rose and walk into the woods. Esme runs after me and hands me clothes, which I am grateful for. When I make my way to their house again, Jake and Seth got their clothes back on as well.

Seth is hopping to the house. Rose and Emmett ran off and Carlisle flashes to my side. "I'll need to pop it back. Come on inside," he motions. I nod my head and cringe as the movement affects my shoulder.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Seth says between gritted teeth as they prop his leg up. Then he sees me. "Drew, are you okay?" I nod, favoring my arm and sit next to him. He takes my hand and squeezes, making me cry out in pain.

"Other arm," I hiss, sitting on the other side of him. Nessie walks the walk of shame and sits nest to me while Carlisle readies his medical equipment.

"I am _so _sorry!" she exclaims, hands running through her hair. Bella stomps over.

"I'm sorry, Seth. And Drew," Bella sighs. "Renesmee…" it looks like she doesn't even know where to begin. Jake has 'mysteriously' disappeared. "You should have come to me. I could have helped."

"You aren't mad?" Nessie asks with hope. Bella smiles slightly and shakes her head. Nessie sighs in relief.

"Drew's right. I should understand. But this doesn't mean we don't have to talk later. I'll let Edward deal with Jake," Bella says with triumph.

"Mom, I like him a lot. Please don't let him hurt, Jakey," Nessie hugs onto Bella. I smile at the sight. It's amusing to watch Nessie grow into these feelings while she doesn't even know what imprinting means. "I think I found my mate." Bella groans sadly. That's basically imprinting.

Esme walks over with hamburgers and fries on two plates, handing them out to Seth and me. "I'm so sorry about Rosalie and Emmett's behavior," she apologizes. I take a big bite of the burger before speaking like an idiot.

"No, I totally was asking for it. I tend to…speak my mind," I grin, glancing at Seth while we share a funny secret.

"That's still no excuse," Esme says. Carlisle gets us fixed up quickly, causing Sue and Charlie to stay longer than expected. It's about 1:30 in the morning when we get home. I grin at Seth widely.

"What?" he asks with a smile. I wrap my arms around his firm waist.

"Thanks for protecting me. It's was pretty hot," I smirk, kissing his arm.

"I won't let anybody hurt you, babe. As long as we both shall live. We'll be saying those words at the alter in two days!" Seth spurs in excitement. My stomach flutters nervously. He's excited. I'm anxious.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming? I can't believe I hooked up with 'the Seth Clearwater_!'_" I mock the schoolgirls from high school. Seth snorts and shoves my shoulder.

"Shut up," he laughs. I stick my tongue out at him. "I never picked you to be the insecure type."

"I'm not _that_ insecure. It's just…well you _have_ to love how I look. I already knew you were hot, not even from just me," I blush, sounding like a girl again.

"Baby, I'm going to let you in on a secret. Before either of us phased, you gave me a boner before. Two actually," Seth says sheepishly. I gape at him in surprise. "You are hot as can be. Shit, you should have heard some of the guys in the locker room."

Seth pins me down on the kitchen table, causing me to grin. "Tell me some of them. I'm curious."

He sighs, "Some said you had the ass of Kim Kardashian and the face of Rihanna, which confused me because your skin tone. Other guys rated you a ten multiple times. And other stuff that would make you gag. Sorry babe, but you would have had a lot of boyfriends if it weren't for me. I kind of told them to back off, a lot, even before we got together."

I laugh, but Seth cuts me off by kissing me fiercely. I wrap my legs around his torso and kiss back fleetingly. Insecure moments hit every girl in a flash here and there, but the way Seth kisses me causes it to disappear. By the time we break apart, he has me wanting our honeymoon to come sooner and sooner!

* * *

><p>"Now don't get too crazy," I smack Seth on the butt before he leaves for his bachelor party. After two days of pouting, I realized Seth was right. Even though the thought of Sarah stings, I am ready to move on to happier moments in my life. Rachel pulls me into her and Paul's house, where the bridal shower is being held, and giggles. She and Leah have been the most helpful through it all. Currently, we have an hour before the guests start to arrive.<p>

"Leah's here!" Rachel squeals and shoves Paul out the door with a final kiss. They recently go engaged to everyone's surprise. Paul didn't seem like the romantic type, but he was annoying as hell in my mind and adorable to Rachel, so I know he did well.

Leah runs and gives me a hug when I walk into the living room. "How did it go?" I ask Leah excitedly. Last night, while Seth and I took Sue and Charlie to visit Nessie, Leah and Matt time alone…

"You all are really making me do this?" Leah groans. We all smile excitedly and nod. If I had to do it, she has to too.

"Come on! Tell us if Leah is a virgin or not!" I whine.

"Fine! We did it! And it was fucking amazing," Leah sighs. "Matt has got some amazing moves. I am still pretty sore. Rachel, you don't know what you are missing out on!" I look at Rachel in surprise.

"Wait, wait, wait. Rachel got Paul, the player of LaPush, to not have sex for nearly…how many years?" I gape at her, my mouth wide open. Rachel blushes and nods.

"Three years and counting. I am waiting for our wedding and that's final," she huffs.

"That's what she said," Kim points to me.

"Hey now!" I laugh. It feels good to finally be back with the girls without forcing the laughing. "Rough or gentle?"

"Gentle, I was the rough one," Leah giggles, she actually giggles!

"What else did you do?" I ask like they pestered me with questions. I expected her to be vague like I was, but of course not Leah.

"Well I gave him a blow job and he fingered me. We were about to do more but Mom and Charlie walked in," Leah rolls her eyes. I gag and leave the table.

"TMI. You used protection right?" Kim asks. Leah has always wanted to be able to have kids more than me, so it would make sense for her to purposely not use protection.

"Obviously. As long as I know I can have them, I can wait," Leah says. The doorbell rings and the party begins…

LINE

I can't breathe. I'm hyperventilating. Why am I even here? There's no way Seth Clearwater would ever want to marry me, right? Dammit, I can't think straight. "Artemis Drew Moon, get your skinny ass out here right now," Alice Cullen screeches, walking into the dressing room without permission. I break into nervous tears the moment I see her, ruining my makeup. She pouts and walks forward to hug me, but I cling onto her for support.

"I can't do this, Alice. If I put that thing on, I'll throw up," I say between deep breaths. Alice nods and carries me out, basically taking my whole weight. It's odd she's so strong for a little girl like her.

"I'll redo your makeup then," she says, setting me in a chair. "Again." Leah comes in grinning but stops when she sees my tears. I stop crying then. Weakness isn't my favorite emotion to expose.

"Dammit Drew, you are marrying my brother today no matter what," Leah comes down my frizzled hair. She begins re-curling it. "He just got here."

My heart begins speeding even faster than before. My stomach turns and I nearly vomit. "Wrong thing to say," Alice shoots Leah a glare. Kim, Emily, and Rachel all enter the room with their bridesmaid's dresses on. They look beautiful. I groan.

"Rachel!" I whine, "why didn't you make your dresses unflattering like they always do in the movies?" She glances around worriedly. Finally, Emily steps forward and crouches in front of me.

"Drew, don't be nervous. It will be just like it was before except you will have a different last name. You were already living with Seth," she whispers. Alice wipes my face clean of makeup and begins to start over.

"Really?" I sniff. She nods her head and smiles.

"Really."

"But he's…Seth! I'm going to look so ugly standing next to him," I groan, throwing my head back, messing up Alice again.

"Seth was gushing about you the entire ride here, Drew. He wouldn't stop telling us every single detail about how beautiful you are. We stopped him once he moved past your face and hair. I can promise you one thing," Kim chuckles, "Seth pictures you as _way_ out of his league."

"Seriously?" I scoff. "He's so silly." Alice finishes with the makeup again and I finally gain composure of myself.

"Your eyes are still a little puffy, but it will fade by the time you get your shoes on. Can we please trust you to get the dress on?" she squeals. I grin a little and nod. Little by little, I get dressed and each step makes me want to vomit, but I continue. Just as I put on my shoes, my mother walks in.

"Darling you look so beautiful! Just like your mother," Mother gushes, running into me with a hug. "Here is your something old, new, and blue!" It's a small barrette that ties my hair all together.

"Thank you, Mother," I sigh as the smells of a hundred people run through my senses. They seem to be growing restless, but what would a wedding be without a late bride. Mother rushes forward and, before I can stop her, squishes me, my dress included, in a hug. Alice squeals at such a high pitch, my ears begin to hurt. You see my dress is pure silk white with a little lace trim on the bottom and back. So it wrinkles freely and easily. I clear my throat when things get too uncomfortable. You could say I still have mommy issues.

Alice usurers everyone out rather quickly minutes before it will all go down. Currently, I am breathing into a brown paper bag. Finally, Leah stomps to me. "Emily, Kim, and Rachel, get out for a second. Drew and I are having a talk," Leah growls, making me slightly nervous. They do as she says, mostly out of fear.

"Leah," I keep back tear. Leah catches me as I fall off my pedestal and pulls me on the couch. Our dressing room is rather posh to me.

"Don't make me slap you, Moon. This is the last time I'll ever get to call you that, you know."

"Not. Helping." I roll my eyes while balling up the paper bag and throwing it in her face.

"Listen hard for Seth's voice. Now he is down that aisle right now waiting for you. Do you hear his laugh?" Leah whispers. I nod quickly. His laugh is so beautiful I could easily just lie there listening to it all day long.

"I love his laugh."

"I know you do. And once you walk down that lane, you can hear him laugh all night long if that's what you want because you won't ever have to worry once you marry him. My brother will go to the end of the world to make you happy and safe. There's no reason to worry," Leah comes through my hair again. It helps calm me just a bit.

"Please don't call him your brother. Every time you say that, all I can think about him in bed," I giggle. Leah groans.

"I was trying to be deep, Moon."

"He's so calm. Why is he so calm!"

"Listen to what he's saying, Drew. He is excited to start another part of your life together," Leah says. I do as she says and try to listen while sitting up.

"I always thought I'd get married before you," Jake slaps Seth on the back. "Damn, you are sweating like a bullet."

"But it's Drew! This is so weird. She used to be my best friend that was like a guy and now…I'm marrying her!" Seth sighs with his deep voice that has my head spinning. "She's so beautiful. I hope Alice didn't ruin her with so much makeup. Hell, she'll be hot no matter what."

"If you want hot, you should have been on the receiving end of Renesmee's kiss," Jake snorts. I could just picture him sending a wave to Nessie right now. Edward of course growls.

"You know what's not hot? Matt and Leah," Seth says pointedly at Matt. "I got to listen to them while talking to Mom. I so should have ratted them out. '_Leah! Did I hurt you_?'" Seth mocks Matt. Leah shakes my shoulders and pulls me up. This is it. I can do it.

"If you ever want kids with him, I suggest marrying now so you can stop me from kicking him in the balls so hard…" I cut Leah off with a glare.

"Let's get married," I sigh.

* * *

><p>AN: Guys, I hate to say this but this story is coming to an end. Obviously you all know since I barely had any reviews last time! I understand because I keep disappearing for a while each time. I vow never to do two stories at the same time again. Sorry. Now may I have at least 5 reviews?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Marriage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

The music plays over and over. It pounds in my ears. All I can think is that she won't come. And why would she? I'm just her clingy best friend from long ago. She's _Drew Moon! _That alone was a compliment. But finally, bridesmaids and groomsmen walk forward. Thank goodness. It's happening. I'm getting married to the love of my life.

Everyone stands. Before I know it Jake and them are all by my sides once again. I see Jack before Drew. She steps into the aisle with a tearful smile. I couldn't help but stare the entire time she walked. She was stunningly beautiful. Did I really win her over?

The white gown dragged on the ground behind her. The heels she wore complimented her body. The sleek dress made her curves pop out to my eyes. Everyone gasps, but that didn't matter, because I think I forget to breathe. Jake shakes my shoulder, causing me to catch my breath.

Drew's radiant face begins to droop when she catches site of mine. The slow, crooked grin creeps up my face. Her hair is half up, half down, with curls bouncing over her shoulder. Somebody is speaking, but I am so caught up staring at Drew that I miss the first part. Jake bumps my shoulder. Oh! I step forward as Jack places Drew's hand in mine. Words were spoken and finally, it was my turn to repeat what he said.

And I do, with all my heart, truthfully say, "I, Seth Clearwater, take you, Artemis Moon, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Drew's eyes are slightly teary, which surprises me. It takes a lot to make her almost cry. Suddenly, I realize how much I truly mean to Drew.

"And I, Artemis Moon, take you, Seth Clearwater, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," Drew whispers at a low voice, but I heard, and that's all that matters.

And he says the words I've been waiting to hear for the longest of times. "You may kiss the bride."

That's just what I do. I cup her chin and bring my beautiful girl close to me. Her lips bring a new sense of feelings to my body. It's not just the lips of my crush, of my girlfriend, of my fiancé, but now it's also the lips of my wife. She's mine and I'm hers and that's just how things should be. Everything seems to make sense now.

The world spins around us. I lose track of time as we keep kissing. My hands on her back, hers around my neck. Sam and Jake clear their throats, telling us it's time to stop. People giggle in the crowd. But we don't care. It's our love expressed all at once. Our first kiss in the married life couldn't have gone any more perfect.

Hearts still beating fast, we pull back with grins on our faces. Drew clears her throat and announces, "The reception is being held at First Beach. Please come and join us." After that, we dash into the waiting car. We are taking our time getting to the beach, enjoying our first few married moments together alone. Drew clings to my arm as I drive up to the cliffs. We sit there, overlooking the ocean as the setting sun begins to dim.

"So, Mrs. Clearwater," I begin, "was that the wedding of your dreams?" Drew scoots closer, leaning her head on my shoulder. I laid out a picnic blanket moments ago, but she is still being extra careful with her wedding dress.

"Down to the very flower," Drew's eyes shine. I kiss her temple with a happy sigh. Neither of us can wipe the happy-go-lucky grins off our faces. "Seth Clearwater: married man. I like it."

"It will stay that way forever and forever all because of you," I smile. "You look so stunning, Drew."

"You look more handsome, Seth," Drew's hand is at my face and pulls me in for a lingering kiss. "I don't suppose my husband wants a quickie before the reception?" I gawk at my humorous Drew.

"That's not something to joke about," I mock a serious tone, "but since you are offering…" She smacks me upside the head with a laugh. I stand and help her up. "We should probably get down there. I'm helping you put on your 'party' gown."

As we change her into her slightly shorter and more moveable white cocktail dress, I make sure to let my hands linger, leaving her really wanting for our honeymoon to finally get there. Trust me, I am too.

* * *

><p>"I want to make a toast to the girl who has came to my dad fully naked before," Emmett pauses for dramatic effect. I grin as Drew nuzzles her head in my shoulder. He forgot the part where she was dying multiple times. "To Drew and Seth, who would have ended up together even if they couldn't speak the same language."<p>

Technically, it is true. We did imprint. Chills run down my back as Jake steps up to the stage. He had been practicing his speech for a while earlier today. The parts I heard were bad!

"I'm honored to be Seth's best man, especially since he's always looked up to me," Jake said. Then he gets this twisted grin on his face. Kill me now. "Seth, buddy, I remember when you and Drew were still best friends and we would find you in bed together. That's when we all knew. Once Drew hit puberty and especially after they got together, there was multiple times Seth would call me, freaking out about...certain dreams he had the night before. I helped him clean up the sticky messes, though. I'm sure we'd all love to see pictures of the honey moon, but we should let down their hopes now unless everyone wants a picture of bedroom; with Drew I doubt you'll get far from that bed, Seth!" I blush but smile and laugh along with everyone. Drew winks at me. Only Jake would be able to tell embarrassing true stories about me. I _thought_ I could trust him, but he is getting a laugh. Drew giggles and squeezes my hand.

"Drew, I have to thank you for many tasteful things," Jake winks, implying how it was Drew who helped Nessie kiss Jake. "If anybody could take away Seth's innocence, it's you! To the happy couple everyone!" Drew's mouth flies open and I kiss her cheek to calm her down. Once everyone stops laughing, Alice hops up in stage. I have to admit, most of our family aren't too upset with so many vampires here. They are close family as well, and if Drew and I decide to not stop phasing, we'll eventually live near or with the Cullens as they travel.

"Drew, darling, I'm so happy that you have a better fashion sense than my last bride I made a speech to, but you still will have to step up your game. Ever since I met the both of you, I assumed you were together. It was meant to be. It's the perfect best friend love story! To the bride and groom!" Alice toasts with a grin. Everyone claps. These speeches couldn't get much more original. Sam walks up with a grim smile.

"These two had quite a roller coaster ride getting here. I know Seth will be a good husband," Sam said, eyes boring straight into my soul. I may or may not have let out a little whimper. Again, it was so odd being called a husband. It would take some getting used to, but I love it. "He's loyal, caring, funny, and most importantly...he knows I'll kill him if he hurts Drew." With that happy note, Sam walks off. I shift positions and wrap my arm around Drew's shoulder, doing anything to avoid noticing people's laughing eyes on me.

Mom comes up next. "Golly, this makes me feel old now doesn't it?" Some people laugh. Mom jokes...sooooo funny! "I've always seen Drew as one of my own, which is why there is no one better than her for Seth. I'm just so happy my son has found some one he can be himself around. You know, once when they were little, I caught them playing house and adorable little Drew had-," Leah cut her off by clearing her throat. "Well, that's for another time I guess. Let's just hope it doesn't take Seth so long to have kids than he did to propose!" I roll my eyes and kiss her on the cheek as she walks off. Everyone thought that was so funny, but she wasn't kidding.

Edward walks on the stage with a crooked smile. "Drew will be in good hands. Seth is one of the brightest, smartest guys out there. I wish you all the best of luck," Edward says. Brief but sweet. I smile in gratitude.

Leah was next. I smiled at my sister, giving her my secret message to not _totally_ embarrass me. "My little brother getting married before me...thanks Matt!" We all look back at Matt who is blushing furiously. Only I know the secret thing he has planned for later in his speech. He asked me first to make sure I approved of him since Dad wasn't here to see for himself. Then he asked to see if it was okay to 'steal the spotlight' from us. Honestly I don't mind sharing as long as my sister says yes and we all know Drew doesn't love attention focused on her 24/7. "For those of you who didn't know these two love birds when they were kids, they were always together. You couldn't catch them alone half the time. Back in Seth's diaper days, Drew would laugh at him because she was potty trained. Always teasing each other, and I'm sure they continue to do so. They sure came a long way from then. If it weren't for Drew, I don't think Seth would be the brother who annoys me to no end and I love at the same time. I'm happy to invite you into our family, Drew Clearwater. Let's hear it for the girl my bubby knocked up!"

Wow, I thought her speech was actually going to end in no casualties. As everyone stares at Drew and I, I shoot Leah glares. Walking up to the stage, I bump Leah's shoulder hard. "She was just kidding on the last part!" I insist. Technically, it's true. But we never had little Sarah. "Even though my sister is a jerk, we want to welcome Matt up here for a special message."

Matt slaps me on the shoulder before I get down. I yank Leah back up on the stage. "Thank you Seth. Leah Clearwater, I know you aren't one for cheesy speeches, but I love you more than life itself," Matt says as the girls sigh. Drew gives me a questioning look, which I can only answer by smiling wide. "If you can handle my craziness about you, I'd like to ask you to marry me?" Matt says as he gets down on one knee. Everyone but me gasps. Drew clamps a hand on my arm in surprise. Leah grins as a few tears fall down her cheeks and Matt slides a diamond ring on her finger. I am knocked off my feet. Is my sister really crying in happiness? Who was she? "Is that a yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Leah mumbles and jumps in his arms. Only Matt would love her enough to actually listen to her demands. I make a gagging sound and avert my eyes as they kiss. Drew rushes up and hugs them both. Drew is still smiling when she addresses the microphone.

"Congrats, Leah," Drew begins and takes a drink before beginning. My heart picks up speed seeing her up there. "I'm not really sure how to start this out. It's just so great for this day to finally come. Every little girl plays with dolls, did ballet, experiments with make up, and knows which designer are the worst and the best. I was never one of those girls, but Seth somehow found interest in me anyway. After all these years, we stayed together. I made stupid decision after stupid decision and Seth stayed by my side. He truly is the guy of my dreams, as in he stars in _many_ dreams," Drew throws me a wink. I chuckle as my smile widens. Her speech sends trickles of energy through my body. It's not everyday I get to venture deep into her feelings about me.

"It was hard, but we finally got here. If I had to go through it again, I would, because falling in love is half the fun. To the most handsome and nice guy, Seth Clearwater!" she finishes. I meet her half way up there and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. My palms were already sweating. This was the part that was scary yet still felt like it was totally perfect for the scene. Standing up straight, I leaned in close to the microphone. And spoke.

"I'm so happy to be here. This is all I've ever dreamed of. I think...I think I always knew I'd end up with Drew. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, sweetheart," I beam at my beautiful Drew. Only my extra eyesight can allow me to notice her eyes are extra glassy. My speech was doing its work so far. "I'm ready. I'm ready to start the adventure into the unknown with you." Now it felt like I was speaking one on one to her. It helped. "You were oblivious to the stares you got for your beauty. You were oblivious to the way I adored your every word. When we were together, you were oblivious to the way I would do anything if you asked. But I don't want you to be oblivious anymore to my love for you and only you. There's no turning back now, so I hope you're ready, my love. When I was lonely, you were there. When I was sick, you were there. When I felt the weight of the world crushing me, you were there. I hope I can always be there for you, Drew, because there will never be an amount I can give to you to repay for everything you've given me." I'm sure I'd hear it from the guys when I got back, but I don't care. This is about Drew and our love. And I loved Drew. It was time everyone knew it. "Some people search for love their entire lives and end up with nothing. Well I didn't have to look. Drew would have wound her way into my heart even if I hated it. You can't stop what's meant to be." Drew and I held a stare that made my heart jump to my throat. "To my beautiful bride, let's celebrate."

She didn't let me walk down the stairs before crushing me in a hug. They started playing our song as I led her to the dance floor. It was 'Never Stop' by Safetysuit the wedding version. My hands at her waist, we dance the song away. I wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. It wasn't everyday she cried. My heart swells that it was my fault. "Seth, that's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me," Drew admits. I spin her around and pull her in close.

"It was true. It scares me how much I love you," I sigh shakily. I am glad to get it over, but that wasn't even enough. If only she knew my thoughts for her. "I couldn't stand to ever loose you." Her response is by clinging to my shoulder. My grin is wide as ever.

"Please don't ever loose me," Drew kisses me promptly on the mouth. I close my eyes into the song. Then it's time I dance with my mom.

"My I cut in?" Mom asks. Drew grins and steps away to find one of the many people wanting to dance with her.

"Hi Mom," I sigh.

"That speech was amazing, Seth. Your dad would have been so proud," Mom breathes. My grin fades a bit. I lied earlier. In my perfect wedding that I had always been looking forward to, Dad would have been here. After so many years, I still miss him like crazy.

"I know he would have," I say with a grim smile. "I also know that you've moved on. I want you to dance with Charlie and kiss him, Mom, because it's been way too long since you've had somebody at your house that everyone knows about. Dad would approve of Charlie. I'm sorry if I was moody about him before. He makes you happy, so let everyone know that he makes you happy." This has been puzzling her for some time now. Everyone had guessed Charlie and Mom were together or something, but I wanted the rumors to stop.

"Okay," Mom decides. She plays with my tux, straightening it out. She is crying by now. Oh Mom. "You two grew up so fast. I'm so happy for you, honey!" We hug one more time before I hand her over to Charlie. I used to have problems, but not with Charlie. I couldn't stand that she was over Dad so quick. Then I finally understood that she would never be over him, but she knew she had to move on with life at some time.

As Leah and I dance, we don't talk much. You could say we are kind of an awkward sibling relationship. Well, she is. "Don't get married before I get back," I finally say as she keeps glancing down at her rings. Leah giggles slightly with a blush. Believe it or not, she doesn't like attention even more than Drew.

"I guess for my little brother," Leah grins. "You have no idea how happy you've made Drew. I heard her mind before you were together and now that you are married, she is on top of the world. Seth, you really changed her life." I glance at my favorite person in the world. She is laughing as she dances with her snooty cousin Sam. For once, she holds the best cousin award. There's no way she couldn't.

"No…" I exhale. "She changed mine."

I dance and dance with a number of nameless people. People act like they know me when I really don't know them. I keep stealing glances at Drew in every dance as she does the same. Finally, it is time for her to throw the bouquet. Kim catches it, making Jared curse under his breath. I crack up and take Drew's hand. We dash down the little tunnel of people on the way to the limo Drew's dad bought for us.

Drew falls asleep very soon on the car ride. Her head in my lap, I play with her hair the entire time there. I remember way back when to our first kiss…

_"What are you thinking about?" I ask. Her body is so close to mine. That swimsuit is so hot on her. These thoughts aren't especially new to me. Hell, I had always noticed when she looked hotter for about the past year. To be honest, I think I've had a crush on her for a while. No need to tell Drew that._

_"Kissing you," Drew grins sheepishly. My heart picks up at that. I thought it would have taken a much longer time to act on the feelings I know she's been hiding. _

_"Funny…I am thinking the same thing," I say against her lips. And then I get the guts up and do it. I kiss Drew. It's slow in the beginning, but then we heat things up. It isn't long before I have to hide the boner I get by shoving her on her back._

From our first kiss to our wedding night. It didn't feel that long ago. How did I ever get this lucky? I love Drew Clearwater so much it hurts.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel absolutely dreadful. I mean, guilt is literally taking over me. You all are probably the best reviewers out there! I got so many reviews on the last one! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Anyway, you may want to know what the heck is going on. This is short for a reason. Seeing as there is no longer a huge plot line - if there ever was - to this story, I am just going to be doing shots ahead into their future. There is a small plot line in the next few updates, but it's not too huge. We basically get to see them grow up. But this isn't my focus story anymore. So the updates may be fewer, although I probably have a good three or four pre-written by now. I just couldn't decide how to crop it for dramatics. Once again, thanks so much!

As of right now, there is no required reviews, but obviously, the more means the longer the chapter will be! I honestly never expected to reach over 100 reviews so I am blown off my feet! It means so much to me that I'm slightly worried.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Making Babies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

"Seth! Couldn't you try to put the seat down? That's the second time this week I've fell in," Drew screeches, stomping out with a wet butt. My laughter fills the room as she continues to glare at me.

"I'm sorry, honey," I admit. It is habit. "Look what Leah sent us?" She is on her honeymoon, gag me, but they went somewhere tropical. The pictures are truly beautiful.

"They are coming home soon, right?" Drew walks out with a towel around her body. That sparks my attention. I wrap my arms around her back and show her the picture with a nod. "When do you think they'll try to have kids?"

"I don't know, but let's not think about my sister making babies," I groan. She giggles and pecks me on the lips fleetingly before hopping in the bathroom. I decide to join her for some fun. I know Drew loves it when I surprise her.

As I massage the shampoo in her hair, our front door opens. We both curse under our breath and hurry to finish our shower. Nessie and Jake were coming over. They recently have become an exclusive couple. I do my best to not let Drew mettle in the relationship, but she is the one who started it. We are just getting towels around us when they open the door to our bedroom. Ness and Jake crack up as they hear us rushing around to get changed.

"When you all are done fucking each other, we have actual problems," Jake howls with laughter. Drew grins at me as I help her slide into the sundress she's picked out.

"You know, it's been about a year since you got married. Aren't you bored with each other yet?" Renesmee calls. I roll my eyes and glace at Drew. How could I ever be bored of her? The married life never could have been better. Before, we were both reluctant to have sex, but now it's anytime I want. Any day, everyday. Whoever said we were too young to get married obviously has never had sex before.

We emerge with dripping wet hair and frowns on our faces. "Ever heard of a doorbell?" Drew asks as she rakes through her locks with a brush.

"Yes, but those are so unconventional," Ness jumps on the bed beside Jake. He looks like he is in deep trouble. They are both sweating bullets.

"What are your problems?" I ask. Jake and I just finished patrol four hours ago. What has he gotten into in that short amount of time?

"We…maybe, kind of…had a little…sex," Renesmee stutters. My eyes fly open along with my mouth. They had sex after barely a year together? Damn, we waited four.

"Jake, you are about to get killed," Drew cracks up. I'm glad she can find this funny, but I can't. Edward is going to shit a brick.

"How can we help?" I ask. There really is no solution.

"You can make sure Jake isn't torn to pieces when we tell them," Nessie squeezes Jake's hands. Drew and I have a little silent conversation between out eyes. In the end, we decide to go help him out. In all fairness, Edward shouldn't have the ability to hear Jake's thoughts. Besides, we haven't visited the Cullens in a month or so.

Racing there, I get a peak into Jake's mind about what happened only a couple hours ago. It was at his house of all places. Lately, Bella and Edward have been nice enough to let Nessie stay for weeks at a time. There is no way he is going to be able to hide this from Edward. He can barely hold back the gross memories from me.

_Protected or unprotected? – _Drew asks. Ever since we got married, we found that we can hear each other's thoughts as clear as anyone else's. It was a big relief and joy to me. It's nice hearing her random thoughts.

_Shit! I forgot about that! Unprotected – _Jake pouts, spewing a long line of curses. He was caught up in the moment. We knew the feeling.

_Is it possible for her to get pregnant? – _I ask.

_She has her period every month. If Drew can without having a period, then I'm sure Nessie can – _Jake says. _– Listen, you all may want to let Bella beat up on me a little bit. I deserve it, but also she won't stop until she gets something at me. _

We agree with him as he phases back. The moment he's gone, we both crack up. Jake's going to get his ass whipped. We'll help of course, but Bella will definitely leave a mark.

Edward is already out there to meet Jake and Ness. Jake shoves her behind him like any good imprint would. Bella comes out soon with a look of disgust on her face. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get your butt over here now!" Bella sneers. Other than that, there are no words spoken before Edward has Jake pinned by his neck up against a tree. Jake doesn't phase like we were expecting. They should at least count that he knows they did wrong. The rest of the Cullen family crowd around to watch. Only after five punches to the face do I step in.

I whine at Edward and nudge him, softly at first, but then harder. Bella steps up so Drew intercepts her. Nessie is crying, but Emmett holds her back. "I'm sorry," Jake keeps repeating. It's getting kind of pathetic now, so I knock Edward off his feet far enough away for Jake to regain his balance. "I know it was wrong…"

It goes on like this for a little while later before Edward surprises us all by breaking Jake's leg. Drew and I both take on Edward to hold him back from his rage. Bella is let loose, by somebody must have her held down. As Edward chokes Drew, I bite his arm in protest. It was a little too hard because soon his arm is in my mouth. This finally settles him down a bit as Jake is up against a tree with Drew and I standing in front of him. I check to make sure Drew's okay, which she is. Drew has gotten a lot better at fighting.

"Edward stop it," Carlisle scolds. Jasper sends waves of calm over everyone, but it looked like he was struggling with certain people.

"Daddy!" Renesmee pleads.

"Please don't call him that," Jake groans silently. Alice snickers like this was some gossip show.

"I made him do it! It's my fault," Nessie cries as Emmett finally releases her.

"You are grounded," Bella sneers. Pointing at Jake, she says, "Don't come near us again."

"You know I can't," Jake growls. Finally, Alice speaks up.

"Bella, Edward, Jake and Renesmee are adults. Bella, we all know how many times you tried to seduce Edward," Alice winks.

"And how many times Edward waited," Bella interjects.

"Edward was able to say no. Jake physically can't. She asks, he gives," Alice says. "Be mad at Ness, but you know Jake has to be around." Bella looks around at everyone before realizing she lost the battle. Taking Edward's hand, she and him leave on a long run. "They'll come around. Now Ness…what did you wear?" At this all the guys begin to leave, but Drew wants to stay. I have to sit and listen to them start on their long sex talk. It is honestly the weirdest thing ever. After a minute or two, I go inside and relaxed as Jake nurses his wounds. Family is just awesome.

* * *

><p>I come home from the shop with a tired expression. It is hard working around a bunch of idiots all day. "Baby? Can I have a sandwich before dinner?" I ask. Immediately, you all think that was sexist, right? Well it's not. Drew happens to have the most amazing sandwich making skills there is. So shut up until you've tried one. In fact, she doesn't even mind because she makes one for herself, too. When she doesn't answer, I go to look for her.<p>

Drew is on the toilet, holding her head in her hands. Instantly, I remember what we agreed to test for this evening. "Why didn't you wait for me?" I whine, sinking to my knees by the toilet. Looking into her faces, tears threaten to brim my eyes as well. This was the first week we've been trying and it is a failure. The time we didn't want one, we got a baby. Then we lost her. Now we can't even get Drew pregnant.

She shakes her head, messing up her hair more. "Tell your stupid balls to work," Drew cries, tears running down her face. Ignoring the insult, I pull Drew into my lap and hold her as her body shakes.

"It's just not the right time yet," I comfort her. Sitting up straight, she looks at me. I groan. "Not again. That will be the fifth time this weak. Aren't you sore?"

"Please! It will happen sometime!" She did this the last time she tested a negative. Straight to sex. Don't get me wrong. I love sex. But it's very hard to come when I'm just thinking about food considering we skip dinner.

"Maybe that's why it's not working," I mutter. Drew's grip on my hand falls. After growling at me, she just sits on the bed.

"I'm sorry honey," Drew admits. "I just want a baby so bad. You want one, too, right?" Of course I want one. I was the one who suggested we tried. Actually, I have been wanted a kid ever since Renemsee got pregnant. That wasn't a pretty announcement.

"Don't tell Jake, but Alice says Ness is going into labor tonight," I instantly say the news on my mind. Drew rolls her eyes and wipes her nose, giving me a nasty look. "I mean, yes. More than anything. I just think having sex every night won't do the trick."

"Right…"

Later that night, I crawl into bed and wrap an arm around Drew's waist. Warmth spreads through me. It feels so perfect here with my love. She puts her head on my chest with a grim smile. My happiness fades slightly. I never should have mentioned trying for a baby to her. It just makes Drew more depressed. Closing my eyes, I imagine what will happen soon. There will be a little bundle of joy in my arms with a pink little bow. Drew will be making cute baby noises to comfort the scared little child. She'll calm down because nothing is better than being in her parents' arms, safe and sound.

Drew snaps me away from my dream. "Stop," I groan into her hair. All I wanted was to live the perfect life with a little girl. It would be perfect. Drew shakes my shoulder again. "What?" I sit up to see Drew looking at me with a smile.

"Ness is going into labor."

"Hats off to her. Jason isn't it?" I ask. Drew nods her head. She has that jealous look in her face. The same one she had when Emily was pregnant. "Babe. Don't."

"I don't get it! They did it once and didn't want a kid and now they have a perfect little boy! That should be me!" Drew explodes. I rub her back and nod my head. It's hard to communicate to her when she's like this.

* * *

><p>A house full of an amazing aroma is amazing to come home to. Drew is an amazing cook. A smile forms on my face. "Baby, something smells amazing!" I sigh, searching the house for my lovely wife. Wow. Three years and I still can't get over that Drew is my wife. I hear a baby cry in the living room. My heart warms as I find JJ crawling on the floor. JJ stands for Jake Junior. Nessie is sitting in the recliner with a huge grin on her face. "I didn't know you all were coming over. Look at you! You're so big now!" I exclaim, picking up the little toddler. He has no trademark sign of being a vampire whatsoever. We figured that our Quileute genes out masked it by a long shot. "Where's my wife?"<p>

"She has a surprise for you. Jake is helping her set it up. You can't look yet," Nessie blushes, implying something. I get a worried face on. For some reason, I have a feeling that she knew exactly what happened last week. Drew wanted to try some new things. Let's just say, our mouths aren't as 'clean' as they were before. It was amazing, but it's not something I wanted Nessie, Mrs. Blabber Mouth, to know.

"Did you hear about Rachel? She's pregnant," Jake growls, coming into the room.

"Oh," is all I can say. She and Paul got married a while back after he stopped phasing. I know. Paul controlling his anger? Yeah right. It was very troublesome. Only I knew how he channeled it. Sex. Rachel likes it rough, so it works well. This news is now confirming that Rachel is no longer a virgin to Jake. Yikes.

I really want to check on Drew now. She must be devastated. I know I am. Still we haven't gotten her pregnant. No matter how many times. I can't say it's bad. Sex without a condom is _much _better_. _Still. I want a child to hold in my arms. Drew pops her head into the living room, oddly with a large grin on her face. Jake and Ness stands, taking JJ out of my arms. I frown at them. "We'll see you later, bud," Jake pats me on the back before exiting.

"What's your surprise?" I question Drew as she comes to the kitchen. Wiggling a finger at me, she produces two plates of good-looking food that has me licking my lips. "How can I ever thank you?" I say before nearly diving for the food. Smirking, Drew carries it out to our enclosed outdoor porch. A fire is lit, glowing bright in the dark night. "What's this about?"

"I have a gift for you. Go ahead and eat," Drew ushers. I do as she says, eyeing her most of the time. When did she even have time to get me a gift? She was supposed to be on patrol most of the day. "How was your day?"

"The same as usual," I shrug my shoulders. If I talked too much about my job, I could always see Drew nodding off. It's okay. She tries. And when it's important or bothersome, then she listens. Talk about the best wife ever! "Did you see if you could get us the coaching jobs?"

Recently, we've been missing soccer. It's always been the thing we shared most together. So we signed up at our high school for coaching positions. We decided – when I say we, I mean Drew – that she'll take head coach. Drew's face lights up. "We got it. They'd always give it to us. We were their superstars!" she exclaims. I grin her way.

"It starts Monday? Oh they have no clue what they're in for," I smile mischievously. She scolds my evil look.

"We can't let the players know we are married. Or together at all. That was their agreement. Sadly, most have seen the footage of our reunion a while back," she says. I shudder at the memory. We never really liked to talk about our months and years of separation that much. She clears her throat. "Our story is that I dumped you."

"Hell no. They'd never respect me," I growl. Her eyes dance the room.

"Fine. We can say you cheated on me," she shrugs.

"Or we don't have to tell them our life story. They can wonder all they want into our personal lives, but we aren't required to answer," I counter. She nods her head like it's good enough. Suddenly, a smile creeps up her face again.

"Want to split the last breadstick with me?" she spits out in horror. I was already reaching it to my mouth for a bite. Pouting, I nodded my head. She exhaled in relief. I don't understand how she could be so…energetic. Rachel is pregnant without even trying and we've been trying on and off for a while. Okay, maybe not that long. Eventually, we gave up. Then I had to go on this trip with Brady and Collin and didn't see Drew for most of the time Ness was pregnant. That was fine with me. If my wife wasn't the one pregnant, I was staying away from a psycho pregnant lady.

When I came back, it wasn't that we were trying, but we weren't _not_ trying. Obviously, we didn't have sex that often anymore. We still enjoy it, but we have other priorities. I still had my nights though. I split the breadstick in half, wondering about the large hole at the end of it. When I did, there was something _inside _it. Curious, I picked up the item that fell on the floor. I almost dropped it when I saw what it was.

"Babe, I don't need to be reminded in a gross way that my balls aren't fucking working…" I mutter but trail off when I look closely at it. Glancing up, I find Drew is biting her lip, waiting for my reaction. I glance between her and the used pregnancy test. Right there. Right in the end of it is a little _plus _sign. My eyes grow huge. "Are –are you serious?" She nods her head with a huge smile. I jump to my feet in excitement. "Oh my – this is amazing!"

She laughs excitedly before I run to her and pick Drew up in my arms. She presses her lips to mine as I spin her around. "We're going to have a baby!" she squeals. Right then I knew that everything was finally falling into place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yayy! I know it's short. I wanted to add in more, but I need to write quicker. The only reason I posted this was because the Greenbrier Classic, for those of you who like golf, is tomorrow and I get to go see it...and Maroon 5! So I may be able to post the next one, but I won't get to write much. Thanks for the reviews! You all are awesome!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

"You are glowing!" Leah gushes as she enters the room. Drew and I are currently gathering our gear for the first soccer practice. I roll my eyes.

"Drew _always _looks glowing," I remind Leah about my beautiful, basically trophy wife, except I didn't just show off her looks. Everything about her was outstanding.

"I don't _feel _glowing. You know what happened to my favorite bra today?" Drew complains as Matt comes by my side. I've heard this story being told in pieces over the phone to Kim, who is currently on a cruise with Jared. Jared has also stopped phasing. Leah hasn't. She's still waiting for Matt to grow and look slightly older than her. I wouldn't blame her. He barely looks out of high school. "I was putting it on and five seconds later, _boom! _The strap breaks! I was so mad. My boobs are so huge already."

I interject, "Well _I'm _not complaining!"

"Seth," Drew blushes, averting her gaze. Leah makes a gagging sound. Matt secretly high fives me.

"Have you all been thinking of baby names?"

"I just found out two days ago. Give me some time," I say. "We are moving furniture around right now to make room for the baby's room."

"Shit, we have to go," Drew says, leaving Leah and Matt standing there with me as she rushes into the car.

"Drew!" Matt calls. She stops and looks back at us. "Don't fucking curse near the damn baby!" We all laugh like middle-schooler's and part ways.

At the field, we see a team of all guys. Drew didn't have the patience to deal with the new girl's team. There looks to be about thirty. We plan on keeping fifteen main players to switch out and around five benchwarmers incase somebody gets seriously injured. There will be no JV. There are actually not enough kids to really make one that works well. They all sit in the bleachers waiting for instruction. Drew begins setting up the cones as I carry the goals into place since we use the football field and have to move them back into place so they don't get annoyed.

I hear mumbling already. "Dude, he's ripped."

"Why do you care about him? Look at the chic!"

"I'd bang her."

"She so wants me. See how she keeps eyeing me."

"She is checking out what she has to work with, barf breath," a female voice says before hitting him on the back of his head. I recognize that voice. Her brother is in the pack. It's Alex Littlesea. Everybody expected her to try out for the girl's team. Although, she knows we've seen her play. I'm definitely keeping her over some. She has true talent.

"Look at her rack though." Anger boils inside me. Anger mixed with jealousy. That held nothing over me, though. I just had to keep reminding myself that. I still didn't like them checking out my girl.

"She's older. I'm guessing twenty-five. Maybe older."

"He carried that all by himself. Damn."

"He's in that cult. Or was when he was in high school. Maybe he still is."

Drew and I meet eyes across the field. She heard all the comments about her too. I notice the way she keeps eyeing me, gaging my anger levels. Rolling my eyes, I motion for her to come around. Standing in front of everyone, she yells, "Listen up. You have three days of tryouts. You either make it or you don't. There's no JV. Are we clear?" They all nod their heads, still whispering comments here and there.

With a smirk, I add, "She's head coach Drew. I'm the assistant, Seth. You can call me coach Clearwater." Drew throws me a nasty look, which I return. "Let's start with ten laps. Keep your pace and don't walk unless you throw up. Do not throw up." If they throw up, they are basically off the team. I don't have time to whip them into shape.

They begin their track without complaint to my approval. Drew and I stand in the middle of the field watching. "He's fast. Forward."

"This one has good stamina. Mid-field," I say. Around lap six, one guy already threw up. Everyone understood my warning before. He walked off the field muttering a line of curses. On lap seven, we see Alex heaving into the grass. I walk to her side.

Once done, she looks up with a face full of determination. "I'm fine. I can keep going. Or run an extra lap," Alex begins to run.

"Don't let it happen again. We aren't a joke," I nod my head and send her on her way. Drew yanks on my arm, pulling me to mid-field.

"What was that about?" she hisses. I scowl in confusion. "You kicked off the first boy and not her?"

"She was already continuing," I grunt in defense.

"No. You did because she's a girl," Drew growls. I stand straighter at that.

"No I did not. She wanted this so I cut her some slack."

"Because she's a girl?"

"Fine!" I half yell. "Yes, because she's a girl I think she should get a little slack. I know aren't like that. Now can we drop this?" Drew's eyes turn steely cold. As she stiffens and turns away, she whispers.

"No, we can't."

I roll my eyes. Of course. Then come the comments.

"Look who's having a fight?"

"Do you think they are together?

At that, I called everyone in. Most were already done. I didn't want our cover blown on the first day. "Welcome to tryouts. Does anyone not know our soccer history?" I emphasize the word soccer. Nearly every hand shoots up except the girl's and three or four boys. Perfect. We probably would have been fine without telling them. One look to Drew makes her realize she needs to tell the story. I'm no good on my feet.

"Seth and I were co-captains in our senior years at this school. That was about three years ago. We'll show you footage later on when-," Drew was rudely interrupted by one of the kids who knows our past.

"Will you be showing us the one where you make out on field?" he asks in an annoying high voice. A blush creeps up Drew's face. My grin is hard to keep back. As usual, the murmurs come before we can stop them.

"You think she's good?"

"Damn lucky he is."

"They were high school students. Hell, I'd say they still are."

"Bet it was hot as fuck."

I clear my throat. "If you feel the need to see sexual interaction, go to a party," I roll my eyes. A laugh erupts quickly. "You will get to see that game because it was the most recent time this school has won." I shoot glares at the seniors. They all remember Drew and I. And they haven't carried the team well.

Quickly, we split them up into groups. Practice seems to drone on. Being honest, we could have picked our players then and there. We gave them three days so we were sticking to that. But we did decide to cut some. In the locker rooms, I felt like I was back on the soccer team again. It was nice. Budgets got _very _low. Now there was an office for Drew and myself to share, but there was no changing space in there. Also, there was no girls' locker room. That didn't bother Alex as she changed in plain view of everyone; well she got two towels to make a 'curtain' to cover important parts. Some guys stared…that is until I smacked them on the back of the head with a wet towel.

Walking out of the shower with just a towel on, I run into Drew. She is a fast changer. Out of habit, she watches me change, checking me out. It wouldn't have been a problem if not for nosy Nick. "Coach Drew, if you want to fuck him, I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige."

Drew blushes and clears her throat. This would be harder than we thought. "Thank you Nick, but that won't be necessary," with that, she leaves the room, very pissed. I glare at the guys as Alex leaves the room as well.

"What's the scoop on you two anyway?"

I sigh. Might as well start the story out now. I lie, "We had a thing in high school, but it ended shortly after."

"Looks like she was checking you out."

"She was, idiot," I growl. Some people are plain dumb if they are buying this. "It's not all about looks or we wouldn't have broken up."

"So you admit she's hot?"

This one was even more obvious. "Hottest woman I've ever seen. Emphasis on the woman, as in if I see any of you even looking at her…" I trail off with a devious smile. Some shudder. Others grin.

"Coach Clearwater, if I may offer my help, we know how you can get her back," one of the older guys comes up to me like he's my age, which they technically are. But I recognize this face. He was my favorite freshman. Conner. When he winks at me, I know he knows I flat out lied. Now he was just creating trouble.

"Who said she left me? And who said I wanted her back?" I exited the room after that with an annoyed grin. Anybody would want her back I reckon.

* * *

><p>We are standing out on the field during a busy day of soccer practice. Drew, who normally doesn't sweat, was pouring buckets. "Take a break. I can handle them," I laughed. She looks at me with relief and heads into the showers. It took her only a few days to get used to her 'pregnancy weaknesses,' as she calls them. Calling in the team.<p>

"All right boys, shirts and skins," I say and pick out teams.

"We're short a player. Something about a death in the family," Conner informs me. I heave a sigh before pulling off my shirt. As we begin, it felt nicer than I remember. Of course, I'm better than a majority of them. Some can give up a fight. Soon, I, too, am covered in sweat. The locker room door opens as I see Drew walk on over to the bench to observe. I wink her way and continue playing. Coughing, Conner says, "Saw that."

"Not if you're going to start you didn't," I growl, shoving him to the ground in the process. He flashes me a wicked smile and a thumb's up. I notice the cheerleaders have made their way down here as half the team stares at them warming up. Rolling my eyes, I remember what it was like to feel that way. Well…I only felt that way towards Drew, but still. "Get some water! Please, no sex on the breaks!"

I plop next to Drew as she conjures up some play. She glances my way sneakily and then does a double take. Grinning, she scoots closer. "Does the no sex rule apply to us?" Drew says seductively. Before my answer, we look around. They have crowded to the girls. All except Alex.

"No," I growl in her ear. Shivers run through her body as I pull her to the coach's office. Running her hands down my chest, she pulls her lips to mine. Incase you didn't know, kissing is our expertise. I throw her, gently, on the desk, and run my hands through her hair. Her short shorts are pulled to her ankles. Don't ask me how…

I kiss down her neck. Not thinking about it, I probably left large marks. Suddenly, Drew stiffens. Trying to relax her, I move my hands to her high upper thigh, rubbing back and forth. It confuses me when she lets out a long, loud moan. We've barely gone anywhere. "Drew?"

"Hormones," she shrugs, sitting up. I frown. The mood really wasn't lost to me… "Seth, can we have sex when I'm pregnant?" This makes me chuckle, hard. Drew swats at my arm, but I can't stop. "You've had your laugh…" When she turns her face into a pout and sticks out her bottom lip, I lean forward and bite it. She shrieks with surprise.

"Yes…" I kiss her cheek. "You," I kiss her forehead. "Can," I finally peck her back on the lips. She doesn't look satisfied though.

"I don't know. We shouldn't risk it," Drew decides. My mouth falls to the ground. Now this, this would be a problem.

"Shouldn't risk it? That's nine months, honey," I yell, trying not to sound irritated. It didn't work. "I have needs Drew!"

"Funny, I remember you dealing with your needs while we were dating for four years," Drew points out. I glare at her. The past is the past.

"I think we both know they've increased. Unless you want to have to wake up to sticky bed sheets every day…" I trail off as she furrows her eyebrows.

"We'll have to see a doctor about it," she refuses. That will still take about two weeks to actually get into the office. Drew rolls her eyes. "You're so immature. If you really are so desperate, I can give you a hand job." It was my turn to pout.

"Well not with that attitude," I mumble. Apparently my expression is more than worthy because soon she's kneeling in front of me with a sexy grin on her face as she undoes my pants…with her _teeth. _All the air rushes to my head. She's so talented.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

"No dude, we went behind the dumpster…" I heard from inside the locker room. I can't remember if we talked about the same things when I played. I know I didn't. Drew would have never spoke to me if so. "The stench blocked out her fishy smell."

I walked in, ready for a shower. "You will aspire to great things," I said sarcastically. You could say I think of myself more like a player rather than the coach. Drew does a lot of coaching on her own.

"You have any good sex stories?" I laugh and shake my head. I do, but they know I'm not going to delve into that. Especially with Drew being in earshot. "Don't tell me that you dated Coach for _four _years and didn't fuck!" Now here was the troubling part. If I told, I'm sure I'd get my ass kicked from Drew. If I didn't, they'd loose all respect for me.

"What do you want to know?" I smirked cockily.

"Weirdest place you did it?"

I sighed, "Unlike you idiots, I have some class. No girl would be impressed by being taken behind the _dumpster. _We were house sitting for my older sister and fucked on her bed. We heard Leah open the door to the house, so we moved into the closet and continued." That easily could have been awkward. I can see from their expressions that they were going to pester me about any good stories for a while if I didn't say more. "Another time we were dancing at a club and I took her into the corner. She was giving me head the same time this girl sat next to me and started talking my ear off. She didn't see Drew and Drew, wanting to make me look stupid, continued. So I sat there making the weirdest sounds." We laugh at that for a little bit before Drew comes in from the shower. She and Alex have a full curtain now. Drew must have not heard anything because she doesn't notice all the eyes following her. When she disappears behind the curtain, everyone cracks up.

"Yo Coach!" somebody calls. They call Drew that. They call me Coach Clearwater. Except for some of the seniors I know. They call me Clearwater or Seth. Drew pops a head over the curtain. My eyes travel down her exposed legs like always. According to the team, I want her back badly. I play along with their little game. Some of them like playing a manlier version of matchmaker. "Why did you and Seth break up?"

We meet eyes. I am sure they are going to tease her about giving me a blowjob or fucking me. 'All yours,' I mouth. She sighs and comes out, still in only her towel. I suppress a moan. Normally, she dresses in the shower at home. She looks so hot like this. In fact, when she leans against the lockers, I do actually groan a bit. Drew fights back a wry smile as people laugh at me. I don't care. She's totally hot.

"Well I walked in on Seth fucking some blonde. So that was that," Drew shrugs her should. People gasp. Some of the guys glare at me. Others look like they want to kill me. I clear my throat.

"You have something going wrong in your mind if you'd cheat on a girl like Drew," they yell.

"Dude, that's not cool!"

When Drew giggles, heads turn to her. "I'm kidding. Seth is too nice for that. I moved away and we decided not to keep up a long distance relationship." I bite my tongue. She could have said anything else and it would have satisfied them. But not now. When break ups like that happens, they are easiest to get back together because we still would have feelings for each other. Now everyone is definitely going to do whatever to get us together.

Later that week, Drew and I are planning in the coach's office. We can't figure out who goes where and the game is in an hour. Some of the guys shovel in from a long day of school, but we don't pay attention. Drew sighs loudly and slumps her head on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I ask, rubbing her back.

She looks at me through her lashes sheepishly. "I miss sex." I chuckle. I swear Drew has a sex drive about as needy as a high school boy, which works out well because I'm basically still a high school boy with that same sex drive.

"I'm always open if you just ask," I lean back, sitting on the desk. Drew scowls. "It can't hurt. I promise I'll be gentle."

All at once, she turns to me. One second I'm sitting there fully clothed, the next I'm on my back with my shirt being pulled off. Her lips press hard into mine. My hands hurry to undress her as well. Sliding my tongue in her mouth, I feel around teasingly. Suddenly, she bites my tongue. I pull back with a slightly amused expression. "Too weird?" she pants. I shake my head and flip us around so she is straddling me. This was and always will be our favorite position. Once she confessed to me she liked it when we were first dating because she could always feel my dick. I give her credit for creativity.

She claws at my back before slipping off my shorts. Taking off her shirt, I kiss all over her chest. Suddenly, I'm aware of the door creaking open in the slightest, but I forget about it. The wind must have pushed it open. Her bra is flung across the room. Don't ask me how. I tickle lightly along her boobs with my tongue. This is one of her pet peeves.

Drew likes to jump right to it. I love spacing it out. It's been a constant battle between us for a while. "Seth!" Drew moans, fumbling to get her shorts off. Impatiently, I 'accidentally' rip her shorts. A giggle escapes her lips; that is until I move my mouth to her chest. She makes some very interesting sounds, all of which turn me on. With a sweep of her leg, Drew clears all the paper and junk off of the desk. I spin so that she is lying on the desk, looking at me seductively. I lean over her once I'm in just my underwear. She kisses up and down my arms, licking my bicep. She's told me time and time again how much she adores my muscles.

I grab her ass, pulling her waist to mine. A nimble at my ear has a manly moan escaping my lips. Oh the things she does… "Drew," I growl as her hands slip down my underwear. A churning in the pit of my stomach tightens again and again. It's almost unbearable to take it so slowly, especially when she strokes up and down my dick.

And suddenly a chorus of laughter erupts in the locker room, but we can hear it way too loudly. Somebody clears his throat. I look behind me to see the door fully open with many pairs of eyes looking in. "Fuck," Drew breathes, panting. We sit up, me blocking Drew's body from their sights. I hear them press a play button. Then her and my voices are replayed. "Well, that's kind of hot…" I frown at her.

"I don't want to hear one word about this or you'll be running until you graduate. All of you," I growl in a menacing tone. They all realize how angry I am. "We'll talk about this in a second. Close the damn door."

They hurry out. Why didn't they make locks? Oh right, they did, we were just too stupid to use them. Shudders run through me. Drew senses my signs. "Babe, calm down. It's going to be okay."

"Okay?" I laugh coldly at that. "What if they saw you shirtless?" I growl, taking large steps in front of her and holding her hands tightly in mine. We level eyes. Brown eyes to beautiful white-blue eyes.

"Then they saw me shirtless. It doesn't matter," Drew takes my face between her hands and won't let go. I know this treatment. It makes me feel like a baby. She won't let go until I calm down. And eventually I do, but it still makes me feel stupid. "We should think about making a video-," I stop her then and there.

"Drew!" I roll my eyes in exasperation. "Is that something a mom would say?" This makes her pout.

"Only a hot mom," she defends herself. I laugh and personally dress Drew myself; scared she'd think it would be hot to forget a bra. Sure it would, but not for our audience. I exit the room first so I can get the yelling done.

Their voices go straight into a hush when they hear me head their way. I put on my angry face. "Do you have any idea how out of line you all went?" I voice loudly, pacing the front of the room. "Not only is that invasion of privacy, but you could be expelled for making that voice recording. Did you delete it?"

"N – not yet," a boy stammers. He hands over his phone, but Drew comes running in before I can delete it.

"Seth!" Drew hisses. I try to ignore her. "Seth!" This one was louder. Lazily, I look to her. She beckons for me, but I can't have them thinking she owns me. So when I don't come, she says her opinion out loud. "Don't delete the damn thing. I want it!"

You can guess about the immature giggles from the players. Some are laughing so hard they are clutching their stomachs. I suppress a grin for Drew. She has some pretty insane ideas, but most are a turn on. Like that. I cleared my throat, getting all the whispering to stop. Drew just kept making it harder to punish them. Drew spoke, "Get your asses out on the field. Run double. If we hear another word of it again, you will have a straight week of running." With that she exits the building.

"Guess we know who's the man in the relationship, Seth," they nudge me. It is hard to keep the grin from my face.

"Whipped," somebody says between coughs. I shrug my shoulders.

"Are you dating her now?"

"I don't kiss and tell," I chuckle, tying my shoes. They frown at me. "How much did you hear?"

"From the point that Coach randomly states she misses sex," the senior who knows us laughs. A grin spreads across my face. I can play this off well.

"No. We aren't together. But who wouldn't jump for the choice to fuck somebody like her?" I cock an eyebrow. There were numerous comments like, 'Seth's got game!' And 'I want a girl like Drew.' Even one with, 'She's fucking fantastic.'

"Not to mention the no strings attached."

"That's right," I say wearily. "So next time, don't go ruining my fun, idiots."

* * *

><p>"Mom? Charlie?" I yell, walking in with Drew trailing behind me, digging into a boatload of onions. My nose crunches in disgust. It had to be onions? Really? That's one of the most repulsive smelling foods out there. Needless to say, she carries around <em>very <em>strong mints at all times. Stupid cravings.

"Is that you Seth?" Charlie calls from the kitchen. I smell my mom's famous chicken casserole. Drew comes beside me as she pops a mint into her mouth. "And Drew, look at you…so grown?" Awkward, good ole Charlie. I smile his way and sit on the barstool. Mom recently moved in with Charlie about four months ago. It was…not the smoothest of moves. You can bet Leah had a fit. I don't really mind anymore. Charlie knows how to take care of my mom and as long as he treats her right, he's awesome in my book.

"Thanks, oh is that baseball on?" Drew instantly moves onto the couch. If I remember correctly, she likes watching baseball because their pants make their butts look amazing. I smirk at her. I actually don't mind that. As long as that's as far as her mind wanders away from me, we are okay.

"Seth! Are you staying for dinner? We have plenty," Mom comes around and gives me a warm hug. Nothing like hugging my momma. I smile and nod. She's going to be so elated when we spill the news to her. Grandkids have always been a top priority to her. "What have you been up to?"

"We are coaching the high school soccer team. It's interesting," my eyes wander back to Drew and blush. Somehow, everything affiliated with Drew and I together ends up being on our list of crazy sex stories. Soon we'd make that desk on the list. That was one of the things I wanted to ask my mom! I remember.

As we sit down to dinner, I announce, "We have you a gift, Mom."

"You didn't have to-," Mom says, but I cut her off with a look.

"We wanted to. Trust me, you'll love it!" Drew squeals. She hands her the box. It's simple. Charlie munches on his food while watching her open it. He may want to take a close look. It's important.

"Well, okay," she utters while ripping off the wrapping paper. I squeeze Drew's hand with a smile. Then, Mom holds up the t-shirt. It reads, '_Best Grandmother Ever!'_ "What…? Oh my gosh! Drew?"

"Yes," my wife squeals, running to meet Mom for a jumping hug. Charlie looks cautiously my way. I grin.

"Drew's pregnant."

His expression goes from shock to hidden shock. "Oh. That's – uh, that's great," he says awkwardly and looks away. Charlie obviously thought through how exactly the baby was conceived. Anything to do with sex and he becomes extremely awkward. I wasn't expecting anything else from him. Mom then tackles me with a hug.

"Oh this is wonderful!" she smiles so widely. There's nothing better than making my Mom proud. "How long have you known?"

"Not long, we promise," Drew says.

"Well it took you long enough, Seth!" Mom scolds, swatting at my arm. I grin sheepishly and blush along with Drew.

* * *

><p>Breathlessly, I pull up, staring Drew in the eyes. "Babe," I breathe, "When do they get out of school?" Drew frowns, propping herself up on her shoulders.<p>

"You seriously stopped because of that? Hell if I know. They can wait. They understood last time," Drew growls. I bite my lip, debating.

I whine, "I don't like rushing it, baby. We had sex so many days in a row. Let's do something different." Drew cocks an eyebrow. Without another word, I continue kissing her and unstrap her bra – I am getting pretty good at that - as she tugs off my own shirt. I kiss hungrily down her neck, making my way to her chest. With one hand, I massage her left boobs. Finding her nipple, I suck and kiss her right. My other hand fumbles to get under her tight jean shorts.

Her moans fill my mind, pushing me on and on. Ever so slightly, I nip. Her hips buck as her back arches. She wants more and more and so do I. Then I get her panties off. First, I stroke calmly while her face makes the cutest expressions. It is no surprise that she is already wet. Then I find the oh-so curious little opening. Tauntingly, I rub circles around it, smirking only in the slightest. Drew knows I love to tease her. She finds it more than annoying to my satisfaction. She grabs my hand and stares me coldly in the eye. That's when I know it's time to progress.

Slowly, I slip one finger in while she moans in relief. Moving it around, pulling out and pushing further in, I play around. Meanwhile, Drew sits up and props herself up on hands. She thrusts forward and hangs her head back. Drew's moans increase. I love this part.

Half the time, I would be so into the sex that I never got to watch Drew orgasm. Ever since a couple days ago, her hormones increased. Sex drive tripling, she happened to orgasm from the smallest things. Hell, just a minute ago when we were just kissing and my hand rubbed between her thighs, she had an orgasm. It weirded me out the first two times, but now I find it hot as hell.

I insert two more fingers as she bites her lip to keep from screaming my name too loudly. With a howl, Drew releases, sending fluid all over my hands. I pull out with a large grin covering my face before rubbing my hand on her cheeks.

Peeling open her eyes, she wipes off some of her own… Drew's eyes are set to flames. "Seth Clearwater!" Drew yells, causing me to jump back laughing. That is her number one pet peeve. I remember doing it the night we got engaged and she threatened to feed me to the sharks on our honeymoon if I did it again. "I am carrying your damn child! You'd better get your maturity level up or I swear that baby will be the last thing coming near my vagina ever again." That got my attention. My expression went slack and I began to apologize, as we got dressed. "You'd better be sorry. To think I was about to give you a blowjob too."

I groaned, "Babyyy, we can still do that." Though, I am very much hesitant at putting a very angry pregnant woman near my sensitive area. She opens the door and storms out…only to meet our entire team. Well…shit.

The questions came flying. They had just heard her yell all of that. "Coach is pregnant?"

"Clearwater's fucked."

"She's keeping it? Poor baby."

"All from a one night stand and they are doing it again?"

"Idiots."

"Well with him, I wouldn't want stupid plastic separating us if I thought it would only get to happen once."

I snap to the direction of that last comment. Despite how true he is I still get annoyed that all the boys, much younger than Drew's mental age, talk about her like that. Well they all know she is pregnant, why not come out with it? Fuck what the principle says.

I yelled, "Everyone shut the hell up! Once again, you are all going to be punished for snooping-."

"In all respect, we were just changing for the game. You were the loud ones," our team captain speaks above everyone else. Staring him in the eye, I decide to maybe let this go due to his braveness to actually speak up. Then again, I don't like him defying me in front of everyone. I am quiet in this situation only because Drew speaks up.

"This is none of your business in the first place," Drew shouts. I look to her in confusion. We are their coaches. We lied in the beginning. These were not positive rumors so they had to be ended. She turns to leave, but I stop her and intertwine our hands.

"All those comments about fucking Drew or how hot she is? Those stop now. Completely inappropriate, not to mention that she is out of all your leagues," I growl menacingly. I don't _have _to say that, but I am tired of it all. "We weren't and still aren't allowed to tell you that we are married." Gasps occur everywhere along with some saying they knew it. "We didn't get married because of the baby. We were married long before that. Now stop your gossiping like girls and get the fuck out there." I point to the doors and they scramble out quickly. The older guys pat me on the back laughing.

As I am leaving, I notice Drew hasn't left yet. I turn around to find her puking in a trashcan. I find it funny that she pukes right after we announced it. Chills run through me, causing me to go rigid. With horror I realize that Drew is right. I am completely immature. How can she trust me with watching the baby when I'll probably cringe at the scent of his poop? I'll be a terrible father.

I sink to the ground, holding my head in my hands. Drew runs to me with an irritated expression. That is the first time ever that she vomited without me holding her hair back for her. "Seth!" she yells. I get a feeling that she isn't mad about that though. She stops short. "You okay?"

I look up with tears blurring my vision. "I'm going to be an awful dad, aren't I?" I gulp. She sits beside me with worry obvious. "You're right. I'm too immature. I am barely able to help my own wife while she's sick without laughing!"

Her hands run through my hair, comforting me slightly. "No, no, no baby, I didn't mean what I said before. Seth, these hormones are making me crazy," Drew whispers, tilting my head up so I'm looking at her. "You _are _responsible. You _are _smart. You _are _immature. That's not a bad thing! In the office, I was just mad because…well I wanted to suck your dick." A grin threatened at my lips but then went back away. "You are funny and cute when you are immature. Funny is good. I want our kids to be funny and they'll get that from you. You know how to crack down when needed. I trust you with my life. There's no way that you are the bad immature."

Sighing, I nod my head agreeing. Then I lean in to give her a peck on the lips, but she turns so it's on the cheek. "Is everything okay?" I ask her. The buzzer rings, meaning we have five minutes before game time.

Her eyes turn steel cold again. "Seth Clearwater, I love you, but I _cannot _have this baby with you unless our parenting will be one hundred percent together! That means we make decisions _together. _That means in the heat of an argument or in the presence of our kids, you can't reprimand me, even in the nicest way possible dammit! That also goes for this team. You did it during tryouts and you did it again tonight. I hope to hell that's not how you are going to raise our kids!" Seth hissed in her madder-than-fuck voice. I blanched and stared at her. It all came on at once. She didn't even send any warning signals.

"I would ne-," I began, but she interrupted.

Drew sneered, "We'll finish this tonight." With that, she exits. Okay. I am done with the mood swings. They can get out. She scared me like this.

During the game, I thought. Maybe she was right. There were few times, but I did make multiple decisions in front of the team against her open opinion. If they weren't so scared of her, they'd lose their respect for Drew. I can see where she's panicking. She doesn't want to have to be a mean bitch to the kids just to get respect.

I just hope that this is fixable by tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let's see some reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The End**

**Disclaimer: For the hundredth time it feels like, I do not own Twilight. SM owns all. Get that through your thick heads!**

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

"Drew?" I ask, glancing at her.

"The road!" she yells even though I didn't swerve in the least. Sighing, I keep quiet. It was all in a matter of seconds...

Not to disappoint, Drew slams the front door loudly. "Can we talk?" I voice quietly. She turns with fury in her step, causing me to back up. "Look, Drew, I'd never - I am sorry about the team. I didn't think."

"No Seth, you didn't and because of that they think I'm just the moody pregnant lady who thinks she know soccer," Drew cocks out a hip. I look her over, wondering exactly what I'm supposed to do.

"No you aren't. You are the hot soccer soon-to-be mom who has serious skills," those words should not be in the same sentence, but they are for Drew.

"Now that's promising. I have a bunch of high schoolers ogling over me," Drew plops down in a chair. All this stuff she doesn't even care about. We are just skirting around the main topic.

"That and you have me, your husband," I remind her as if she can forget. She smiles weakly and runs a hand through her hair.

"Seth, I was going overboard earlier. You'll be a great dad, a crazy, childish dad, but a great one. Just...just promise me I won't end up being the bad cop," Drew worries. I am surprised by her confidence in me. Bad cop? How could I ever l pose her as that?

"I promise," I say, taking her hand in mine. A smile comes onto her face. After our showers, we unroll the useless huge comforter. Ever since Drew has gotten pregnant, she claims I make her way too hot when we sleep. Sometimes it's so bad that I have to go to the couch. I don't mind because it's not often, but ever since then we lost the comforter.

I climb into bed to find Drew staring at me blushing. "Why don't you ever sleep shirtless anymore?" she questions. She'll flip when she finds out. Watching my expression, Drew slides into bed.

I blurt, "You drool." Her jaw drops and her hand flies to her mouth. "No! It's adorable, but I don't notice it as much when I have a shirt on."

"Oh and that's supposed to make me feel better? Since when did this start?" Drew says, dumbfounded. I chuckle at her expression and her outrage like she did some crime.

"The first time you got pregnant," I shrug like it's not big deal and turn out the lights to lie down. Drew stays sitting there. "Baby, it's not that bad."

"Well...you snore," she points out. My eyebrows rise.

"I do?"

"No," she huffs, looking defeated. Instead of laying her head on my chest like normal, Drew turns the other way.

I flip her around so she's forced to look me in the eyes. "I want your drool on my chest every night so you better get comfy," I demand. Shooting me glances she settles back on my chest and snuggles into my side. I love this feeling. It's like my whole world had stopped. It actually had. Drew and our little baby. They are my entire world. And they're stopped, held still in my arms.

LINE

"Emily! Please, please, please help me," I whined, pulling her to the side of First Beach. Her eyes wandered on her baby until Sam came to her. Drew stomped after us, in a much slower pace. I offered to help or even carry her, but she wouldn't let me.

"What do you need?" Emily asked once Drew was over. Drew was seven months pregnant and huge. I looked to her, telling her to speak. She sniffed and looked away. I sighed.

"Drew thinks I won't, uh, have…"

"He won't have sex with me because I'm huge!" Drew threw her hands up. Yeah. That. Emily's mouth fell open. I growled. That was not it at all. I just haven't been in the mood for sex for the last four days: bite me.

"Seth!" Emily scolded. I knew what was coming. "You know that woman's sexual needs increase during pregnancy. I'm surprised; I thought you'd do anything for Drew. You won't get much time for this after, so I'd use it wisely."

"That's not it!" I protested.

"Drew, I love you, but please go to anyone else for this," Sam begs. Emily shoots him a glare and he shuts up.

"I'm so tired by the time I get home," I defend. I've been doing double shifts in hopes to actually buy the stroller Drew wants without the Cullen's insisting on giving us boatloads of money.

I love them, I really do, but I am fully capable of supporting our family. Despite my wishes, Drew let's Alice go shopping and pay for things for her. We aren't poor. We aren't rich. I don't see why they have to bud in so much.

"Then take a day off," Emily advises. I glare at her. They know how I feel about getting extra money. "Okay...Sam do you think you could fill in for one of his patrols?"

"But -," Sam protests, his face forming into disgust. I wouldn't want to personally plan time for my sister to get laid either. Emily bats her eyes. That's a win for her. "Seth, I'll tell Jake that you need to skip tomorrow." I nod and follow Drew into the living room. I pick up little Sammy immediately and sit on the couch. He is so much bigger now and squirms from my lap. Sammy ends up sitting between Drew and I.

"Hey little guy," I smile. He frowns. "Big guy," I correct. "We are going to have one of you soon."

"Unless it's a girl," Drew reminds me. I frown at her. She really wants a baby girl and sometimes I worry it is just to get over our Sarah. I on the other hand am dying for a boy. We'd go on fishing trips and go hunting, even though I never really loved those thing. It was something I always did with my dad just to be around him.

"You can't have one of me," he defends himself.

"You wanna bet?" I say before tackling him into a tickle war. His little giggles are so adorable. Sammy's fingers are actually a threat. Spending time with him makes me so anxious to finally have a baby of our own.

Emily clears her throat, getting my attention. "Seth," she says. "Didn't you mention going to visit Jared and Kim."

"No," I said too quickly. They aren't my favorite people to visit for obvious reasons. Emily makes a face.

Sometimes she treats the boys in the pack like they are all her kids and when somebody says something bad about the other, she's gotta step in. "Jared and Kim are ALWAYS going at it and don't think to stop until we are at their doorstep. It's gross!"

"Seth, you are an adult now. I'm sure you can put up with it for the minute of walking there," Drew scoffs, pulling my hand. "I'll see you later Sammy!"

Then I remember why I am supposed to bring Drew to their house! Of course...

"No!" Sammy stomps a foot. "Don't leave or I am going to shoot you." He makes a cute hand gun and pretends to aim. "I'm warning you...too late! Boom!" Drew and I both pretend to be injured as we limp out laughing. He doesn't take much easily. It's all got to go to Sammy's guidelines. Just like his daddy.

"What do you think of names?" I ask hesitantly. She eyes me suspiciously. The doctor advised us not to think about names up until Drew was a week away from her due date to help ease the pain invade we were unlucky and got another miscarriage.

"Seth," Drew warns.

"I know, I know. I have a good feeling about this little feller," I rest my free hand on her stomach. It's so big now. There is no way a little girl can take up that much room. "If it's a girl, her name should be special. Exotic."

"Why not an exotic boy name?" Drew laughs.

"No. That's just odd. Unless it has some cool story behind it," I nod and begin blasting the music.

"What are you doing?" Drew yells, covering her ears as she turns it lower, but I turn it back up.

"When the baby comes, we can't blast music like we used to," I say, speeding along the road. It would only block out her hearing for so long before they were too close. I wanted it to be a surprise. When we get out of the car, Drew is popping her ears.

"Dammit Seth that hurt," she smacks me on the shoulder. Quiet. That's what's in the house. Duh. I forgot that they were also expecting her. "Are they even home?"

"Sure they are," I push her towards the door. She opens it and turns back to me with a look of worry.

"I told you. Kim and Jared are never home along not fucking their brains out," Drew whines. With a sigh, I grab her hand and yank her into the house. That's when everyone pops out, causing Drew to fall back into my arms, and they yell surprise.

"Congrats," a sign says. There's words under it. "I'm a surprise!" And it points to a big baby with a pacifier.

Kim walks up to us with two strings that have a little pacifier on it the size of a tooth. I know this game. You aren't allowed to say the word 'baby' or whoever picks up on it will take your necklace. The one with the most at the end wins. "Here's your baby shower!" she grins.

Jared pops up at her side. "You said it! Give me your necklace," he exclaims. Kim fakes a sad look.

"Jare-bear," she pouts. His face falls instantly. I crack up.

"That's mean Jare-bear!" I laugh so hard I'm clutching my stomach. That is one of the worst nick names I've heard.

"You did this for me?" Drew gaped, walking past them. The entire pack is here, along with her mother and father. I walk over to Collin and Brady. They are in charge of the gifts. My eyes widen in fear, fear that Drew will make me open them with her.

Emily, Sam, Sammy, and Liz show up and they say that's the last of them. Sammy and Jason, Jake's little man, are the comedians of the group. They hate each other. H. A. T. E. It's rather funny. An Uley and a Black. Of course they'd have some cold blood between them.

"I brought him here! He's mine," Jason, who has very little sharing interaction, yells, pulling on the action figure. One of their most common objects to argue over is Liz herself. They both think she is better friends with them self. I'd bet my right arm Jason marries that little girl.

Rachel comes to me, her protruding belly as large as Drew's. Paul follows behind her. Poor Rachel has it bad. Her back pain is far worse than Drew's, probably because I insist on carrying Drew around the house while I am at home. Paul doesn't get much time off considering his job is the same as mine and he doesn't have rich in-laws. Paul works over time currently. It will be much better once Rachel is back at her business, which brings in a good amount.

"Looking good. Carry that baby well, I have a feeling our boys are going to be good friends," I say as Drew appears at my side. She snorts at my assurance of our baby's gender. We already know Rachel's having a boy. Paul's excited about that, but I'm honestly scared for the kid. He'll end up being a hothead like his daddy no doubt.

"Seth, give me your necklace," Rachel adds mine to the mound around her neck. I'd have to say she will be the winner. Rachel had her baby shower a couple days ago but I opted for patrol. No need I go to two showers in one week. Yuck.

"Again why I think it'll be a girl. She'll need a guy friend like I had," Drew nudges me. I frown. That didn't settle well on me.

"Your 'guy friend' also ended up being your sex friend, boyfriend, and husband. Fine by me, Tanner will need the practice with the restrictions Rachel'll put on him," Paul snorts. He is still raging over his long years of straying from sex. Rachel just grins and pats her stomach.

"You already named him?" I choke out. They nod. Apparently they are the more prepared couple.

Later that evening, Drew and I stare at the mound of gifts waiting to be opened. We look at each other, give one hearty laugh, and dive in. Drew eventually gets into the idea. Clothes are given in twos. One boy outfit and one girl. Drew wants to keep the other outfit. She says this when I ask why, "We are having more than one baby right?" It never came to my imagination that she was thinking of this already. "They can't be spoiled." She has a point.

"How many do you want?" I am treading on thin ice. She may get the idea that I don't want enough. In all honesty, I can only focus so far ahead. Right now I want a boy, so obviously I will love to have another kid in the future if it turns out being a girl.

"How many do you want?" she snorts, looking at the set of pacifiers. "Do you think latex is bad for babies?"

"Depends," I shrug. "Hey, I asked first."

"I'm asking now," Drew says. "I just know more than one."

"All I know is that I want a boy. So when the baby comes, if it's a girl, then I'll definitely want two," I nod. Drew laughs, climbing over the gifts to me. I pull her onto my lap and take a break from the gifts.

"Sexist," she smirks. I kiss her cheek and pinch her side. "Don't you want a little girl who you can get mad at for dating the wrong guys and being the over protective dad and intimidate her boyfriend? Don't you want to see her all dressed up?"

"That sounds nice, but it will be hard if we a have a girl. She'll always have to compare to your beauty," I whisper in her ear, causing her to shriek with laughter.

"You are sweet Seth," Drew accounts. "For now, let's focus on two."

"Three. We can't have an even number. That's too easy," I remark. Drew sighs and leans against my chest in bliss.

LINE

Johanna."

"Lindsay."

"Mathew."

"Luke."

"Ugh!"

"I told you names aren't fun to deal with," I remind her. She squeezes my hand hard enough to let me know to shut my mouth. "Are your feet any better?"

"I wouldn't know considering I _can't see them_!" Drew whines, pointing at her fat belly. Frowning, I massage her swollen feet and ankles. Personally I have ordered Drew to be on bed rest and of course she doesn't listen much. I tell her to stay in bed and I'll carry her to the bathroom. She walks up and complains about her back and feet more. She's due any time now. In two days we'll have our little bundle of joy.

Let's hope post-birth is better than before because Drew is a wreck. My poor wife has been throwing up every single day for the past month. Her cravings have me up scrounging the super market all night long and then learning how to cook the darn things only to find she no longer wants them but has an urge for something even more complicated.

"Tanner is huge," I tell her. They had him just yesterday so I went to see him this morning. I hate to say it, but he'll be one cute little feller. "He has manly cry for somebody so small."

"He better be cute," Drew informs me. "Our girl has to have somebody handsome." I roll my eyes at that with a laugh. "Oh! Feel there...not there idiot that's my boob."

I knew that. Grinning, I roam my hands over her protruded belly to fell a little thump and then again. He's kicking and it's hard. That's totally a man's kick. Smiling, I wrap an arm around Drew and kiss her cheek. Soon. Soon we'll have our baby. I couldn't be more excited.

LINE

I wake with some liquid dripping on me. Jerking up, I find the full baby bottle sitting upside down in my lap. There's a light knock at the door. I quickly open the door once I check on Drew. She is sleeping with the last bits of sweat finally drying on her forehead. A doctor is standing there with a slight grin. "It's feeding time," he whispers. I roll my neck to get loose. Sleeping in a chair isn't the most comfy thing ever. "Have you discussed names yet?"

"No. Drew is still sleeping," I say, standing by her side to wake her up. A nurse comes in, rolling the cart holding our bundle of joy. Gently, after washing my hands, I pick up our little girl. I'm still at a loss of words. After so long, we finally get to have her. Nine months is a long time.

The doctor wakes up Drew while I pick up our little girl. I remember what went through my head only hours ago. First, and I'll never tell Drew, I was slightly freaked out by the image of her vagina. Don't get me wrong, child birth is a beautiful thing, but that image is burned into my mind forever. Knowing Drew, whenever we do want to hit it off in the bedroom again, she'll quickly make me forget about it.

When I saw the locks of short hair and the absence of a penis, things didn't go as expected for me. Instead of being sad, it felt like my whole world flipped upside down. She was my little girl. She'll never stop loving me. She'll hug me and kiss me. I'll always be there for her when she's sad, when she's heart broken, when she's lost.

"Everything is looking well. We need you two to pick out a name. You do have a car seat ready?" the doctor says in a bored tone. Drew looks at me and I nod my head. He leaves shortly after.

"Exotic," I remind her. Drew sits up wearily and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. She smiles and motions for me to bring her over.

Drew begins feeding her as I gaze at our beautiful darling. She has dark brown eyes like mine and she is a large little girl. Sturdy, just like Drew. Still, she seems so delicate. I can't believe she is actually part of me. He dark locks prove it though. Much to Drew's disappointment, she looks so much like me. I asked if it was because of my bad look, which she punched me weakly in the arm for.

Sliding in next to my girls, I try to figure out what name can match the perfection that is my girl. And then I know. I just know. "Piper," I sigh. Drew's head snaps around.

"What?"

"Piper. That's her name. Please baby, can we name her Piper?" I beg as if she is a dog that I must have even though we both know she's much more than a dog. Tears form in Drew's eyes and she nods kissing our little Piper.

It may not be exotic, but nothing else can fit our baby. "You aren't sad she's a girl are you?" Drew bits her lip as Piper wails. Like any good mother, Drew gets up to charge her. I stop and take over considering Drew still looks so pale she could faint.

"She's our girl, our baby. I couldn't be sad if I wanted to," I say and then smell the stink. "Oh man, she sure knows how to pack a smell. Guess we know where she gets that from..."

"Wow, Seth, wow," Drew is ready to smack me as I laugh. "That was only because you have me food poisoning!"

"Oh come on honey, don't take shame," I wrap up the diaper and settle down beside Drew. I undo her bra and she takes back Piper to feed her again.

"Since when did you learn to change a diaper?" Drew says in a baby voice. I'm shocked by how soft Piper's skin is. She has that new baby smell that makes me smile.

The door opens softly and Leah shrieks, "Ah, boob!" She scurries out of the room. Laughing, Drew glances at the clock.

"It's almost time," I say. There's a certain time for when it's enough for the baby. Drew gets her clothes back on just as Leah, Matt, Mom, and Charlie come in. It's clear he feels odd being here, but I'm sure Mom insisted. They are married now and poor Charlie doesn't have much of a say in his actions. "Who wants to hold her first?"

Mom grabs Piper from Drew's arms instantly. "It's official. I feel old," Mom sighs.

"What's her name?" Matt asks. I gaze down at my baby and remember to answer.

"Piper," Drew sighs. "Crap! We need to give her a middle name."

"Hey, I already came up with the first name," I defend myself. Leah is dancing in preparation to hold Piper.

"How about Lee?" Drew muses, gazing at my sister. Her head snaps up in surprise. That also was the name Sam had called her wen they dated. Hopefully she let go of that since Matt came along.

"I think it's beautiful. Piper Lee Clearwater," Leah grins, finally snatching Piper out of Mom's arms. "Oh my gosh."

"Damn. Seth is better looking as a girl," Matt cackles with laughter.

"I know. She doesn't look a thing like me!" Drew frowns. Mom has tears in her eyes.

"No sweetie," Mom hugs onto Drew tightly. "Do you notice how her hair has curls? That's just like your hair. See how she grips people's hair? It's like when you gripped onto Seth's shirt when you were younger and slept together. She's just like you."

I can tell she's going to have a mom moment. Matt and Leah disappear into the corners of the room and Charlie checks out the cafeteria. I make myself scarce in the corner of the room with my beautiful girl in my arms, cooing and making baby noises that most of the pack will make fun of me for.

I notice the moment out of the corner of my eyes. Mom takes Drew's hands, tears in her eyes, and says in a hushed tone, "There will never be a way to thank you for giving me a grandchild and making my own boy happy. Without you…"

Drew beams at the compliment. "There's no need to thank me. In all honesty, I am just going along my own selfish path and it just so happens that it fits in to yours and Seth's," Drew laughs, lightening the mood, but I can tell how much that comment means to her. Moving in quickly, I hold a sleepy Piper as Drew reaches for her. She is the first person to rock her to sleep, singing a soft lullaby.

"You know I was a part of making your grandchild," I inform Mom as she gazes at Piper. Drew's face heats up, which dumbfounds me. How can she be so gutsy in the bedroom and be embarrassed about it so easily. I didn't even mean it like that.

"I love you son, but we all knew from the beginning Drew simply had to be the one there to help you through the process," Mom pats my leg before jumping into the hallway. They are strict about visitors here. I chuckle along with Drew.

"They always knew we'd end up together, huh?" she sighs. I gaze at the two important women in my life and nod. They always knew, so why did it take us so long to figure out? I suppose it had something to do with fate because fate moves with the wind in different directions, twisting and turning in confusion patterns for those mixed up in the wind, but in the end, it meats its goal. The goal of love.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

_I had so much fun writing this. I've always dreamt of a best friend relationship, but I am going to say again that I do not support pre-marital sex so that's the part I'd swap, along with the whole wolf business. If that made sense to you… I may do an epilogue depending on how many reviews I get on this one. Recently they went down, which made sense because it was coming to an end. SEVEN reviews for an epilogue. I am sticking to this because I seriously don't feel compelled to write one and probably won't unless I get 7 reviews_


End file.
